Y regreso a ti
by Miruru
Summary: "Por mucho tiempo que pase, por mucho que nos enfademos... Siempre acabo regresando junto a él. Ese insoportable vecino, mi mejor amigo, mi amante puntual, mi mayor enemigo..." Diversos recuerdos de Francia y España a lo largo de la historia. FrxSp
1. Capítulo 1

**"Y regreso a ti" - Capítulo 1**

**1432**

Estaba hecho una mierda, tanto física como psicológicamente. Bueno, más psicológica que físicamente. Pero vamos, estaba intentando equilibrarlos. Siempre que podía, se quedaba en casa mirando fijamente la nada, pensando. Es lo único que hacía con demasiada periodicidad: pensar. Entonces siempre llegaba alguien del servicio, su jefe o alguno de sus ayudantes y le decían que tenía que salir de esa casa.

Lo obligaban a salir, a ver el sol y descubría que el mundo seguía girando. Le repugnaba. Así volvía a hacer lo de siempre: echaba al servicio, echaba a sus consejeros, echaba a todo el mundo del palacete y se quedaba solo sumido en aquel silencio. Al menos él no le decía que debía salir a la calle. Lo malo era que, en ocasiones como aquella, era él mismo el que tenía que ver quién era el listo que se dedicaba a molestarle llamando a la puerta. ¿Lo peor de todo? Conocer al que venía, pero no tener ganas de verlo. Era radiante; demasiado. Se había quedado apoyado en la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido, a ver si así se marchaba.

Al otro lado del portón, Antonio se había cansado y se había apoyado sobre el mismo, de manera silenciosa, mirando al cielo azul con aire preocupado. Desde que aquello había ocurrido, Francia no salía si no era necesario (o al menos esa impresión daba). El español empezaba a estar seriamente preocupado por él. Escuchó algo al otro lado de la puerta y pegó el oído. El galo, después de que el otro hubiera dejado de llamar sin descanso, había pensado que se había marchado. Si no se había movido del lado de la puerta era porque estaba debatiéndose internamente sobre si era ético o no haber rechazado la visita de aquel modo.

- ¡No sé qué demonios andas haciendo ahí dentro pero te estoy escuchando, Francia! ¡No seas maleducado y ábreme la puerta! ¿Tendré que ir contando a los demás países que no eres nada hospitalario?

Francia arqueó una ceja ante la amenaza del otro. Seguía sin tener ganas de abrirle. Claro que la situación fue a peor cuando Antonio no dejaba de aporrear la puerta gritando a viva voz. Mierda, si seguía así levantaría rumores en el vecindario. El español paró de pegar golpes cuando escuchó ruido que indicaba que la puerta se estaba abriendo. La visión de Francis lo dejó totalmente sorprendido.

- Dios mío, das pena... -dijo Antonio frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- Hola a ti también. -dijo Francis mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No, en serio. ¿Te has mirado en un espejo? Estás hecho polvo. ¿Es que has quitado los espejos que tenías en la casa? -preguntó el español.

- Simplemente no los uso y no esperaba visita. -murmuró a disgusto Francia.

Desvió la mirada al notar como el de ojos verdes seguía examinándole críticamente. Antonio apretó ligeramente un, sin dejar de mirarlo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Tenía unas ojeras marcadas, ¿ya dormía bien? También diría que había perdido peso. Claro que, viendo su empeño, seguro que no comía bien. Tenía el pelo hecho un desastre, despeinado, enredado, incluso algo sucio. Encima debía hacer más de una semana que no se afeitaba nada. Vestido pobremente. No, para nada era el estilo de Francis. Antonio entró y cerró la puerta, arrebatándole el pomo de la mano al francés.

- Ahora mismo vas a limpiarte, asearte y perfumarte, Francis -dijo Antonio mirándole con decisión.

- ¿Y eso a santo de qué? -preguntó a desgana Francia. Tendría que haberse quedado quieto en la habitación y haber ignorado la puerta.

- A santo de que, como no lo hagas, te arrastraré de los pelos hasta allí y te obligaré.

Suspiró exasperadamente a la vez que empezaba a caminar desganado hacia el baño.

- Maldito español de las narices... Siempre fastidiando cuando menos ganas tienes -murmuró el francés.

- A ver qué dices de mí. Tengo oídos y puedo acabar linchándote a pesar de que tienes aspecto de mendigo -dijo Antonio frunciendo el ceño al escuchar lo que había dicho.

Esperaba que no hubiera agua preparada para tomar un baño. Por desgracia, el servicio había dejado preparado lo suficiente para tomar un buen baño. Maldita sea. Mira que le gustaba a la gente ser entrometida, el español el primero. Tuvo que acercarse después de que Antonio le dijera por quinta vez que lo hiciera.

- Agáchate, te lavaré el pelo. Eres un vago... -empezó Antonio a sermonear. Francia guardó silencio y le hizo caso: cuanto antes acabara, antes se iría y dejaría de molestar. Y por mucho que lo sermoneó un rato, el galo no se quejó ni una sola vez.

El proceso de limpiarle el cabello no fue difícil. Incómodo lo fue, al menos para el galo. Antonio salió del baño y dejó que se limpiara él solo el resto del cuerpo. Lo hizo aunque no tuviera ganas, sino cualquiera aguantaba después al hispano. Volvió a entrar cuando escuchó que el otro había terminado. Vio que se sentaba y sintió como si le hirviera la sangre. Le daban ganas de irse para él y pegarle una bofetada a ver si así reaccionaba. Respiró hondo internamente y logró aguantar las ganas. Cogió un peine y le empezó a pasarlo por el pelo con cuidado. No debería estar siendo cuidadoso. Debería haber cogido el peine y haber pegado un tirón de los buenos, de esos que duelen. Le gustaba cuando tenía el pelo como siempre: arreglado, brillante y sin enredar. Bufó un poco intentando callarse. Estaba intentando ser comprensivo. Sabía que ver a Juana arder en la hoguera no había ayudado para nada al francés. No podía llegar a imaginarse cómo se sentiría él si viera arder alguien a quien tuviera tanto aprecio. Pero su compasión terminaba en un punto y estaba cada vez más cerca.

- ¿Sabes lo que creo que deberías hacer? -empezó Antonio.

- "Odio las frases que empiezan así" -pensó Francis con amargura- Debería salir a la calle. Sí, ya sé.

- No hace falta que sea a la calle. Podrías coger un barco e ir a hacer rutas comerciales.

- Ya tengo a gente que hace eso por mí -dijo el galo a desgana

- Me refería a que tú salieras de aquí. Fuera de estas tierras que tantos recuerdos te traen. -dijo Antonio viendo que el otro no parecía muy predispuesto a conversar.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para ver que el mundo sigue siendo igual que siempre, que el sol sigue brillando y que los pájaros siguen cantando a pesar de que ya no está?

- Sé que es difícil pero tienes que despejar la mente. Pensar en otras cosas. Ya hace casi medio año, no puedes seguir más tiempo así. -dijo Antonio seriamente, mirándolo a pesar de que el otro no le devolvía la mirada.

- Lo que todos pretendéis es que me olvide de ella. -dijo Francia- No parecéis entender todo lo que hizo por mí.

- ¡Yo no te estoy pidiendo que la olvides! -reprochó Antonio con el ceño fruncido- Entiendo lo mucho que te ayudó, que juró que te defendería y me he enterado de cómo ocurrió todo. No te pido que la olvides y sé que no lo harás. Sólo quiero ayudarte.

- No tienes que ayudarme. No lo comprendes y no necesito de tu ayuda. -dijo Francia- Deberías marcharte a tu casa.

Aquella frase le sentó al español como una patada en la cara. Estaba haciendo el esfuerzo para ayudarle, para intentar comprenderlo, para no presionarlo de manera excesiva. En cambio el galo se lo pagaba con palabras frías y diciéndole que se marchara. Desvió la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Vaya... Parece que ahora, para hablar contigo o pasar un rato, no vale sólo con tener amistad desde hace muchos años. Al parecer, si no me queman en una hoguera, no conseguiré atraer tu atención.

Al segundo siguiente, Francia le había cruzado la cara. Hasta él mismo se daba cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir había sido cruel y en cierto modo despectivo. Pero odiaba a Francis de aquel modo. Lo odiaba. Lo tenía delante y era como si no estuviera allí. Lejos e inalcanzable. Entonces recordaba el motivo de que estuviera así. Podía ver las manos del francés, aún con las marcas de las quemaduras. Veía cómo se estaba tratando a sí mismo. Odiaba a Juana por no haberse retractado y haber destruido (sin saberlo) así a su amigo. Le tenía envidia. Él nunca conseguiría atraer la atención del francés de ese modo y ahora, después de su sacrificio, era más que imposible. Era patético: es como si estuviera celoso de una muerta. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla en la que le había pegado, como si aceptara el golpe. De manera repentina, le devolvió el puñetazo a Francia, empujándolo contra una pared y apretando con el brazo su clavícula, impidiéndole así moverse.

- ¿Te crees que así estás haciéndolo bien? Oh, sí. Eres un jodido héroe por estar aún de luto. Por estar llorándole. ¡Lo que no pareces ver es lo que te estás haciendo, maldito estúpido! Ella luchó por protegerte y tratar de que siempre estuvieras bien... ¡Y mírate! ¡Tú solito estás encargándote de destruir todo lo que ella estuvo protegiendo! -le dio un golpe con el dedo sobre el hombro, acusadoramente- ¡Perdóname por intentar ser tu amigo! ¡O por preocuparme por ti! ¡Tranquilo, no lo haré nunca más! ¡Si tan bien y tan solo quieres estar, lo estarás! ¡Voy a cavar una puta zanja por toda la frontera y la rellenaré de agua, así no tendré que verte nunca más la maldita cara! Este español no te va a molestar más.

Lo soltó con desdén y se dio la vuelta, caminando a paso ligero hacia la salida. No quería pasar un segundo más bajo aquel techo, inhalando el mismo aire viciado que el otro había estado respirando. Se sentía enfadado con el francés. Lo haría. ¡Haría la maldita zanja y separaría la península! No quería volver a verlo. No quería estar más tiempo con ese farsante que decía que era su amigo. Si en eso era en lo que se había convertido después de que Juana muriera, no quería verlo nunca más. Escuchó ruido de pasos acelerados detrás de él.

- ¡España! -escuchó que lo llamaba

Se giró para verlo en el justo momento en el que el otro se le lanzaba a la cintura para impedir que se marchara de verdad. Antonio no pudo mantener el equilibrio ante aquel "placaje" y acabó cayendo al suelo de espaldas. Se quejó por el dolor y miró a Francis, que seguía abrazado a la cintura, echado encima de él y con la cara escondida en su pecho. Arqueó una ceja, esperando que dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Finalmente suspiró resignado mientras llevaba una mano a la cabeza y acariciaba su cabello, mirándole con cierta tristeza.

- Deberías haber hecho esto desde un principio en vez de comportarte como un verdadero cretino -dijo a media voz.

- No quiero que separes nuestras casas... -dijo Francis sin moverse nada.

- No lo haré. No te preocupes. -se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mientras su preocupación y la tristeza se reflejaban en su rostro- No me gusta verte así, Francia...

El pensamiento cruzó la mente del galo rápidamente: ¿Y si se había equivocado? Quizás no debería estar haciéndole esto a España. Seguramente ya tenía suficientes problemas. Además, parecía estar tomándoselo todo demasiado en serio. No quería extrapolar su problema al otro. Se apartó y se giró un poco, aún sin levantarse del suelo. Antonio se incorporó un poco también, mirándole interrogante.

- Tienes razón. Estoy comportándome raro, pero ya se me pasará.

- Eres idiota. -dijo Antonio atrayéndolo hacia él y abrazándolo. Por una vez estaba viendo a Francia tan hundido- ¿Crees que podrás engañarme usando mis mismas tretas? Estás equivocado. No me voy a ir. No te voy a dejar solo, ¿vale? Yo no me iré como hizo ella. Me quedaré a tu lado.

El español agarró una de las manos del rubio entre la suya. Después plantó un beso en el pelo del francés, que volvía a oler como siempre. Francia no se movió un ápice, pero tampoco se apartó de las muestras de cariño. Antonio podía ser afectuoso, mucho, y ese dulce cariño era algo que no podía rechazar. Era una sensación cálida que hacía demasiado que no sentía. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba psicológicamente.

- Tenías razón, estoy hecho una mierda. Seguro que _Jeanne_ no estaría contenta de verme así. Debo seguir adelante... Por muy difícil que sea -dijo Francia con la vista perdida en el suelo.

- Anda, vamos a otro sitio. Te ayudaré con todo lo que necesites, ¿vale? Pero no estés más así. No es agradable ver el daño que te haces a ti mismo.

Tiró de él y lo ayudó a levantarse. Era buena idea no quedarse a pasar el rato en el suelo. Aún acabaría constipándose. Con la buena suerte que tenían... No soltó la mano en todo el rato y acabaron sentándose en el sofá. La conversación era prácticamente inexistente y se producía de manera intermitente. El francés intentó hablar de Juana, pero las palabras no le salían. Antonio no podía dejar de observar la mano que estrechaba, imaginando al francés intentando, de manera desesperada, sacar a Juana de entre las llamas a pesar de que ya había ardido. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el francés se percató de que Antonio estaba dormido, agotado del viaje y las altas horas en las que se encontraban.

- Menuda ayuda estás hecho, _mon amí_... -dijo Francis suspirando resignado. Dibujando una débil sonrisa.

Aún le dolía el pecho al pensar en "_La Pucelle,_" pero aquella noche sentía menos vacío en su corazón. Notaba la calidez de Antonio, su respiración calmada mientras dormía y cómo le estrechaba la mano con firmeza pero a la vez cuidado. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, escuchando aún más su respiración y sintiendo que le relajaba.

Español metomentodo... Si al final iba a lograr que durmiera bien y todo. Debería hacerle un buen regalo cuando se encontrara mejor. Y entre esos pensamientos, acabó por quedarse dormido.

**1490**

Todo era horrible. ¡Él estaba horrible! No podía mirarse ni al espejo ya que, cada vez que lo hacía, sentía que el mundo se le caía encima. Para rematarlo, el pesado de turno, oportuno como él solo sabía serlo. Aguantaba la puerta mientras, al otro lado, el susodicho hacía fuerza intentando evitar que cerrara.

- ¡Vamos Francia! ¡No seas idiota! -gritó al otro lado de la puerta Antonio. Metió un brazo por la rendija de la puerta para evitar que la cerrara.

- Quita ese brazo o cerraré aunque esté y no me importará. -insistió Francis.

- Oh, vamos. No puede ser nada tan horrible como para que no pueda entrar a verte, ¿no? -insistió el hispano.

- Te he dicho que te vayas. Es horrible. No voy a dejar que me veas así -dijo Francis apretando la puerta.

- ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Mi brazo! -se quejó España

Las quejas del español pillaron por sorpresa a Francis, que no esperaba hacerle daño de verdad. Ese momento fue aprovechado por Antonio para empujar la puerta y lograr entrar en la casa. Pero, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Francis se había escondido un poco tras la puerta.

- ¡N-no! ¡No mires! -gritó dramáticamente mientras se echaba la chaqueta que llevaba puesta por encima de la cabeza.

- Venga, no seas crío... -dijo Antonio andando hacia él arqueando una ceja- Déjame ver qué te ha pasado en la cabeza.

- ¡Que no! -exclamó Francis apartándose un paso.

- No me hagas hacerlo por la fuerza. Compórtate y mantente digno. -le dijo, volviéndose a acercar un paso.

- Más te gustaría, no me pillarás nunca. -dijo Francis.

El francés agarró la chaqueta que llevaba por encima, para que no se le escapara, descubriendo la cabeza, y empezó a correr hacia el interior de la casa. Antonio se quejó en voz alta de lo tramposo que era y empezó a perseguirlo. Francia le gritaba que lo dejara en paz y el otro le decía que no y que se parara. Las criadas los miraron curiosamente la primera vez que pasaron por delante, preguntándose a sí mismas: "¿Otra vez están así?" No era la primera vez que los veían comportarse como niños pequeños.

- P-para de una vez... -llamó Antonio al rato, notando que le faltaba el aliento y calambres en las piernas. No podría seguir corriendo mucho rato.

- ¡Jah! ¡Es mi victoria, Antonio! -dijo Francis riendo sin dejar de correr- Admite que no tienes resistencia y vete sin decir nada más.

- Si yo caigo, tú caes -dijo el español entrecerrando los ojos.

Acto seguido se lanzó en plancha hacia el galo, agarrándolo por las piernas y consiguiendo abatirlo contra el suelo. El susodicho empezó a quejarse, aún con la chaqueta por encima de la cabeza. Respirando como podía, Antonio se acercó hasta alcanzarla e intentó tirar de ella, pero Francis se resistía.

- ¡Vamos, quítate ya la ropa! No dejaré que ocultes más la cabeza -dijo Antonio forcejeando con Francis, sin moverse de encima de él.

- No te puedes imaginar cómo me hubiera encendido esa frase en otra situación -dijo Francis sonriendo tensamente mientras seguía con su intento de evitar que le quitara la chaqueta de encima

- L-las cosas nunca vienen cuando uno quiere... -dijo Antonio con voz de esfuerzo, tirando con todas sus fuerzas de la chaqueta

En un momento de debilidad por parte del francés, España logró arrebatarle por fin la chaqueta y descubrió que en el pelo del francés había una zona que estaba demasiado corta y además ligeramente chamuscada.

- ¡Uah! ¡Te estás quedando calvo! -dijo Antonio sin parar a pensárselo por un momento.

- ¿¡Q-qué me voy a estar quedando calvo! -exclamó indignado el francés- ¡Se quemó! En batalla, por incompetencia de mis hombres. Si lo quiero sanear lo tendré que cortar mucho y no quiero. ¡Tengo un redondel en la cabeza! ¡Ya no podré salir a la calle y-! ¿¡Quieres dejar de reírte?

- E-es que eres tan dramático... S-sólo es un poquito de pelo -dijo Antonio entre risas.

Francis frunció el ceño, agarró con sus piernas la cintura del español y lo hizo rodar hacia su izquierda, quedando ahora él encima.

- ¿Un poquito de pelo? Si has dicho que me estaba quedando calvo. Ahora no intentes que suene a que es menos grave. Ya sabes la importancia que le doy a mi melena. No puedo salir a la calle así -dijo Francis con cierto enfado.

- Eh, que no es como si te lo hubiera quemado yo. -dijo Antonio arqueando una ceja

- Aaah, estoy tan frustrado que necesito desahogarme de algún modo -murmuró con amargura el francés. Acto seguido fijó su mirada en el hispano y se agachó a besar su cuello.

- Ay Francis, m-me haces cosquillas -rió el de ojos verdes, intentando apartarlo un poco para que no siguiera- Creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es cortar- ¡Au! ¡No me muerdas!

- Pues entonces no digas tales locuras. -dijo Francis mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, aún cerca de su cuello- Es mi pelo. No puedo cortarlo así como así.

- ¿Y prefieres tenerlo quemado? Me está llegando el olor desde aquí y no es agradable. Tu pelo suele oler siempre bien.

- No voy a llamar a ningún barbero y yo no lo pienso hacer. No podría -dijo Francis de morros y después de decir eso volvió al ataque del cuello del español.

- Podría cortártelo yo -dijo Antonio repentinamente, haciendo que Francia parara de nuevo y lo mirara.

- Es un deseo oculto tuyo, ¿verdad? Maltratar y destrozar mi hermosa cabellera -dijo Francis entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos.

- No te negaré que cortar pelo sea divertido, pero también es cierto que me va a dar lástima hacerlo. Creo que te queda bien. -dijo España mirándolo con inocencia- Cortaré lo menos que pueda y te lo dejaré de modo que puedas salir a la calle.

- No voy a salir a la calle con el pelo corto a menos que sea estrictamente necesario -dijo Francis apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del hispano y mirándole con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

- Bueeno~... Pues te dejaré el pelo de forma que si se incendia tu casa y tienes que salir a la calle, nadie se pueda burlar de ti -respondió Antonio después de suspirar un poco.

- Eres muy cruel cuando quieres -replicó el de ojos azules.

- Míralo por el lado positivo: sanearás el pelo y te crecerá todo del mismo tamaño y con la misma fuerza. Pasarás un tiempo con las ideas más fresquitas, pero nada que no puedas soportar -dijo sonriente el hispano.

- Lo dicho: muy cruel. -volvió a decir Francia mientras se incorporaba, le tendía la mano a España y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Después de algunos minutos de preparación, Francis estaba sentado en una silla y Antonio miraba su pelo con el ceño un poco fruncido y unas tijeras en la mano. Estaba analizando cuánto debería cortar y de qué modo le quedaría mejor al francés. En sus manos estaba la responsabilidad de mantener la buena imagen de éste.

Cuando notó que las tijeras empezaban a cortar su pelo, Francia cerró los ojos con una expresión casi de dolor. Su cabello... Su hermosa melena. Esa que tanto le había costado cuidar. Por un despiste había acabado quemada y ahora mutilada. Era una de las peores cosas que le había pasado durante ese año. Después de unos minutos, España terminó de cortar, se fue hasta el frente y lo miró.

- Creo que vamos a tener que cortarlo un poco más, Francis -dijo Antonio con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡¿Estás loco? Ya bastante corto está -replicó el otro con horror.

- Tu corte de pelo parece el de un niño de cinco años y tú no aparentas cinco años. Te ves ridículo. Si sales así a la calle se reirán de ti.

- Te he dicho que no voy a salir a la calle -se quejó el galo.

- Pero si hay un incendio...

- ¡Olvídate de incendios! No puedo cort- ¡Dios santo, estoy horrible! -dijo Francis mirándose en el espejo que Antonio le acababa de poner delante de los morros- ¡Arregla esto, España! ¡Arréglalo!

- Si me sueltas, lo haré. -dijo Antonio mirando a Francis, que se había abrazado a su cintura y lo observaba lloroso- Aunque esté más corto, te quedará igualmente bien. Confía en mí, anda...

Un rato después, Francia estaba de pie mirándose en el espejo, no muy convencido. Es cierto que estaba mejor que el primer corte de pelo, pero también se veía raro... DEMASIADO raro. También era cierto que aún seguía teniendo un deje atractivo (claro, es que no dejaba de ser él.).

- ¿Quieres dejar ya de mirarte al espejo con esa cara? -dijo España con los brazos en jarra- No estás tan mal. Te ves atractivo igualmente.

- No sé yo... -dijo Francis sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo.

- ¿Cómo puedo demostrarte que estás mejor así que con aquel trozo quemado y corto que tenías antes? -inquirió el de ojos verdes suspirando resignadamente.

- Quizás, si me dijeras lo bien que me queda... -respondió el otro, desviando la mirada con fingida aflicción.

El hispano arqueó una ceja. Se olía que aquello podía ser una estrategia de Francis. Pero no estaba tampoco totalmente seguro.

- Ya te lo he dicho, te queda bien. Te ves atractivo y se puede apreciar mejor tu cara y tus ojos. -dijo Antonio. El francés sonrió y se acercó al otro.

- Así que mis ojos, ¿eh? -preguntó bajando el tono de voz un poco.

- Me gustan. Me recuerdan al mar. Y así no tengo que apartar un poco tu pelo para verlos mejor -dijo Antonio perdiéndose en los ojos del francés y haciendo un gesto con la mano como si le apartara pelo de la cara- Antes, a veces, tenía que apartar el pelo para verlos.

Francis agarró la mano de Antonio, que estaba cerca de su cara y la besó en un par de ocasiones, cariñosamente.

- Vaya, es muy amable por tu parte intentar halagarme así. Se te da realmente bien, _mon amí _-dijo Francis sonriendo ligeramente.

- Pero es que es verdad. Me gustan tus ojos. No lo digo por decirlo -dijo Antonio devolviéndole una mirada inocente.

A veces solía halagar por inercia, pero en esta ocasión no era así: El pelo y los ojos de Francis eran dos cosas que le gustaban de su aspecto físico: por una parte el cabello rubio, cuyo color podía recordarte al del oro, sedosos y con un olor agradable. Por otra parte, los ojos azules como el mar, que de vez en cuando dedicaban una mirada profunda que te permitía perderte en ellos.

El galo miró anonadado al hispano, aún agarrando su mano entre la suya. ¿Cómo lo lograba? En un momento estaba normal y al siguiente lograba encenderlo. Entrelazó los dedos de la mano que sujetaba y lo empujó hasta chocar con una pared, besándolo. El de ojos verdes había apoyado la otra mano en el hombro de Francia, por si debía sujetarse en caso de que perdiera el equilibrio. El rubio se separó un poco, hablando con un tono bajo y sexy.

- Podrías enseñarme cuánto te gustan mis ojos y mi nuevo corte de pelo de nuevo, ¿no? Creo que estoy casi convencido.

- Qué excusa más pésima para besarnos de nuevo. Pensaba que eras más bueno inventándolas -dijo Antonio después de reír un poco.

Acalló el intento de réplica del galo con otro beso que se volvió cada vez más apasionado con el paso de los segundos. Antonio rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del francés, por si quisiera apartarse pronto impedirlo, movió la mano y de repente lo único que agarró fue aire. Abrió los ojos de inmediato y frunció un poco el ceño, apartándose de los labios de Francis, que se quedó totalmente desorientado.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó mirándole a los ojos, percibiendo que el otro parecía contrariado.

- No puedo hacer esto. -dijo España sin cambiar un ápice su expresión.

- ¿Que no puedes? ¿Es que alguien te lo ha prohibido? No dejes que te prohíban nada -dijo Francis sin entender muy bien a qué venía aquello.

- No es eso. -replicó Antonio- Tu pelo. No puedo agarrarlo con la mano como siempre. Me corta el rollo.

Francis se quedó mirándolo atónito mientras Antonio lograba zafarse de las manos del galo, que estaban rodeando su cintura.

- ¡Pero si me habías dicho que me quedaba bien! -dijo indignado.

- Y te queda bien, pero... -empezó dubitativo el otro- Pero no puedo agarrarme a tu pelo y no puedo seguir. No me gusta si no puedo agarrarme a él.

- Que estás teniendo un momento íntimo conmigo, no con mi pelo -volvió a exclamar indignado. No podía creer que Antonio siguiera en sus trece. ¡Que lo iba a dejar a dos velas!

- Ya lo sé, pero no. -dijo España aún contrariado- Hagamos una cosa, -se acercó bastante de nuevo al francés, el cual empezó a tener esperanzas de que al final la cosa avanzara. Antonio le dio un beso corto y se quedó mirándole fijamente, hablando a media voz- cuando te crezca un poco el pelo y yo tenga donde agarrar...

- Hay otros sitios que podrías 'agarrar' -interrumpió el otro, algo alelado por la cercanía y el tono del hispano.

- No seas tonto y déjame acabar -dijo Antonio riendo un poco- Cuando eso ocurra, puedes venir a buscarme y te acabaré de demostrar lo mucho que me gusta ese corte de pelo.

- ¿Eeh? ¿E-en serio? -preguntó Francis, al cual se le había dibujado una sonrisa ligeramente pervertida. España afirmó con la cabeza. ¿Antonio iba a demostrárselo? ¿Y por qué no ahora? Se fijó en la sonrisilla que el hispano había dibujado en su rostro y esa última pregunta volvió con mucha fuerza. Le tenía tantísimas ganas ahora mismo- ¿Y por qué no ahora?

- Lo bueno se hace esperar, _amigo mío _-dijo sin perder aquella sonrisilla superior del rostro. Se acercó a los labios pero no lo besó, se apartó y se marchó por donde había venido.

Francia estaba estático, sonrojado y aún con la sonrisa en el rostro. Se fue corriendo al espejo y se miró el pelo a la vez que se pasaba la mano por él.

- Vamos crece... crece rápido... Crece yaaaaa -murmuró impaciente.

Hoy Antonio se había escapado pero, la próxima vez que se encontraran, no iba a correr la misma suerte. Nadie lo provocaba de aquella manera y luego se iba de rositas. Iba a ser la mejor demostración de su vida.

* * *

**Este fanfic empezó como un simple capricho. Unas ganas personales por escribir algo con Francia y España tonteando y enfadándose, etc. Yo lo llamaba, mi caprichito y bueno... empecé a escribir y escribir... Mi "caprichito", en realidad, se ha convertido en un señor caprichazo xD Tanto que ya le voy a dar final y, viendo el número de páginas, me he decidido a publicarlo.**

**Comentar que hay poco FranciaxEspaña en fanfiction en castellano, vengo a animar ese pairing *?* **

**También que el título, después de muchos problemas, se ha quedado en este. He de decir que expresa bastante lo que quiero que el fanfic transmita: Por muchas peleas que tengan, o por bizarras que sean las situaciones, siempre acaban regresando el uno al lado del otro. **

**Y por último que el fanfic funciona de la siguiente manera. Se sitúa una fecha y se plantea una situación. Así se desarrolla todo y empieza desde muy lejos y llega hasta temas muy, muy actuales. También decir que el primer tramo está situado poco después de la quema de Juana de Arco (persona clave en la historia francesa), el segundo tramo no lleva referencia alguna histórica.**

**Espero que os guste. Y si os gusta, dejad review o Francia vendrá a por vuestras regiones vitales y España os robará todos los tomates, uuuh~~**

**Un saludo~ **


	2. Capítulo 2

**"Y regreso a ti" - Capítulo 2**

**1509-1584**

_1509_

**- **Oh, vamos. -dijo España un tanto juguetonamente- Después de todo somos amigos, ¿no? Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Francia arqueó una ceja. ¿Es que se pensaba que era tonto? Sabía la manía que le tenía al inglés y de repente: ¡Sorpresa! Arreglaban un matrimonio concertado el rey inglés y una señorita de la realeza española. Sabía que Antonio se traía algo entre manos y ya podían llamarlo paranoico pero sabía que el objetivo era él.

Lo deducía por tres factores:

- Uno: El tono juguetón de su voz.

- Dos: Aquella sonrisilla que intentaba disimular.

- Tres: Los recientes eventos en los que notaba que el hispano buscaba una manera de hacerle perder poder.

- Venga, ¿es que no confías en mí? No te haría daño, _amigo mío_. -dijo el otro intentando romper el silencio.

Frunció el ceño un poco ante las últimas palabras. Éstas transmitían un mensaje que no concordaba con el que su lenguaje corporal enviaba. Se fijó en que Antonio parecía esperar que respondiera algo. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y puso una ligera mueca de disgusto.

- _Menteur._

No dijo nada más y se marchó. Lejos de su "amigo". Haría que se arrepintiera de haberlo subestimado de ese modo.

_1568_

Uah, hacía años desde que Antonio le dedicara una mirada tan fría. Ahora mismo su amistad estaba en su momento más bajo. Lo que tampoco podía esperar que se estuviera quieto cuando claramente se había dedicado a cercarlo. La península, Flandes, la "alianza" con Reino Unido, el Sacro Imperio Romano... Estaba totalmente rodeado. No podía permitir ese excesivo control. Desde que Antonio había ganado poder que se había vuelto inaccesible. El aislamiento del poderoso para mantenerse altivo e inspirar terror.

Lo había enfadado y le daba igual. Ayudaría a las Provincias Unidas de los Países Bajos a obtener su independencia.

Si alguien tenía que bajarle los humos a Antonio, prefería ser él. No era una acción altruista, no intentaba ser un buen amigo. Quería fastidiarle y que escarmentara. Y si lo hacía él, esa reputación que se llevaba.

_1584_

Apretó los dientes intentando controlar la rabia. Podía notar a España contento, satisfecho y seguro de sí mismo. Las cosas en casa no iban bien para Francia. Había muerto su rey y la gente se había empezado a pelear por la religión. Un rey protestante y uno católico. La suerte (o mala suerte) quiso que el rey español hubiera decidido aprovechar eso a su favor.

El duque de Guisa, católico de pura cepa, se había aliado con la corona española y propuso un trato demasiado suculento a Enrique III. Ellos se asegurarían de que el rey protestante no tuviera ninguna oportunidad de acceder al trono y ahí se encontraban.

- Lo único que falta es que sellemos el trato y así nos quedemos tranquilos de que ese tema está cerrado -dijo Antonio.

"Ese tema" era la intervención de Francia en la guerra. Era el beneficio que España sacaba de todo aquello. Un enemigo menos en la guerra y un potencial aliado. Sabía jugar bien sus cartas. Sin poder decir nada en contra de lo que ocurría, vio como su rey sellaba el acuerdo y así quedaba fuera de la guerra. Ya no se pelearía más con el español (por muy desiguales que fueran las batallas y por muchos tortazos que recibiera por parte del hispano). Los presentes se fueron retirando hasta que sólo quedaron ellos dos.

- ¿Ya estás contento? -preguntó Francia.

- Mucho. -respondió España, sonriendo ligeramente.

Bufó ante la respuesta del de ojos verdes y se dispuso a marcharse cuando el otro le dio alcance y le cerró la puerta, impidiéndole salir y acorralándolo prácticamente. Notó el aliento del hispano en su oído.

- Lo hago para que dejes de meterte en problemas y de llevarte todos los golpes. No eres especialmente fuerte. -dijo España en un tono de voz más bajo.

- No mientas, Antonio. Lo haces por interés. Sé cuando mientes con bastante facilidad. -dijo Francia sin moverse un ápice.

- Me hieres con tus palabras -dijo el otro bajando más el tono y mordiendo un poco el lóbulo de la oreja del francés.

Aquello le molestó, en cuanto notó que el mordisco cesaba se giró, agarró al hispano y lo puso ahora contra la puerta, besándolo con fiereza y desdén. Cuando terminó, se separó y lo miró secamente.

- Si te crees que puedes jugar conmigo en ese terreno, lo llevas claro -dijo Francia- No te olvides que yo soy el que mejor juega a este juego. Lo inventé yo.

Le empujó a un lado y abrió la puerta. Sin saber muy bien el porqué, ambos dibujaron una sonrisa socarrona y divertida.

_1636_

- ¡Sacadlo de aquí! -gritó Francis al ver como Antonio forcejeaba con los guardias que lo habían detenido justo cuando había intentado abalanzarse sobre él.

- ¿Crees que vas a salir impune de esta, Francia? -espetó el español sin poder evitar que los soldados le arrastraran un par de metros- ¿¡Crees que voy a permitir que me traiciones así?

Sintió un pellizco de remordimiento que fue acallado al notar la prepotencia y la ira que emanaba del tono de voz del hispano. Había acabado aliándose con el bando contrario, había acabado volviéndose a poner en contra de España a pesar que había acordado no hacerlo. Esperaba que se enfadara de ese modo. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo el que se enterara.

- Soltadme -dijo Antonio forcejeando un poco con los guardias que lo intentaban sacar de allí tal y como Francia había ordenado.

- ¡Las órdenes del señor Francia son claras y...! -empezó uno de ellos con mucha motivación.

El rubio estaba pensando en que quizás sería conveniente que lo soltaran cuando Antonio, con movimientos rápidos y precisos, pegó un puñetazo a uno de los guardias y al otro lo lanzó sobre su compañero. Se expulsó la ropa, como si las manos de los escoltas la hubiesen podido ensuciar. Acto seguido miró a Francia fríamente.

- No hace falta que tus lacayos -empezó Antonio con prepotencia, marcando la palabra con inquina- me enseñen la puerta. Sé dónde está y me voy por mi propio pie.

- Me alegra que recapacites y te tomes las cosas con más calma -dijo Francia intentando finalizar aquella situación tensa y ver marcharse al español de una vez por todas. Antonio interrumpió sus pensamientos al empezar a reír con un tono que no le gustó demasiado al galo.

- Quiero que te quede bien clara una cosa, _Francia_**. **-dijo Antonio parando de reír. Su rostro dejó de tener rastros de diversión por él. Por primera vez en todo aquel rato, Francis pudo leer en la cara del otro que éste se sentía realmente traicionado. Instintivamente se acercó un poco a él.- Hoy me voy. Pero voy a volver. Y el día que vuelva, lo haré por la puerta grande. De forma que recuerdes que a mí no se me traiciona tan fácilmente. Te juro que lo aprenderás a las malas.

El francés estiró un brazo, en un intento de abrazarlo y hacerle sentir bien. No le gustaba verlo de aquella forma y menos sabiendo que era su culpa. Un abrazo no era tan malo, ¿no? A pesar que estuvieran oficialmente en guerra y que acabara de amenazarlo de una manera un tanto más compleja de lo que parecía en realidad. Pero aquello no le valía a Antonio. Se apartó y le miró con cierto reproche, una mirada que decía:

"Ahora ya no vale"

Antonio se fue y él se quedó en aquella sala amplia y demasiado vacía para su gusto. Quizás debería comprar nueva decoración y llenarla de muebles de diseño estrambótico, de ése que tanto adoraba y que combinaba tan bien.

- Sí, quizás ahora es demasiado tarde para intentar pretender que soy buena persona -se dijo a sí mismo después de suspirar levemente.

**1560**

Estaba cansado y ligeramente magullado. Últimamente parecía haberse puesto de moda eso de que los piratas atacasen los navíos españoles. No habían logrado demasiado pero siempre era cansado luchar y echarlos por la borda como los sucios perros que eran. Fueran donde fueran, siempre había problemas. El día que alguien viniera a él y le dijera: "Señor España, todo va bien", montaría una fiesta.

Encima, cuando ya les faltaba poco camino, un gran temporal les había sorprendido y desviado del rumbo bastante. Cuando se levantó el día y los cielos se despejaron, el vigía exclamó que había tierras francesas a la vista. Toda la tripulación se sentía cansada y ligeramente mareada después de pasar más de cuatro horas en un barco que no dejaba de moverse violentamente. Atracaron en puerto francés y Antonio informó a la tripulación de que disponían de otras cuatro horas, como máximo, para recuperarse al completo.

Descendió a tierra para informar a los vigilantes franceses del motivo de su estancia y su procedencia (aunque esto último era visible en la bandera que había estado ondeando en el mástil hasta hacía poco rato). Apuntaron la información, le hicieron firmar y se marcharon. El español también volvió a su barco. No le gustaba que lo vigilaran y sabía que, si se adentraba solo en el lugar, lo vigilarían por si hacía algo sospechoso. Es lo mismo que él hubiera mandado hacer en casa. No eran medidas estrambóticas.

Desde entonces habían pasado ya dos horas. Se había sentado en un sitio alejado de cubierta, mirando al mar y disfrutando del agradable sol. Pero todo lo bueno acaba y a él siempre se le acababa rápidamente. Un hombre se le acercó y señaló al otro lado, el que daba a la ciudad. No le dijo nada y aquello le dio la sensación de que algo no iba bien. Caminó a paso decidido y se asomó para encontrar la sonrisa triunfal de su viejo amigo, vestido con una de sus mejores galas (como siempre).

- ¿Acaso pensabas que podrías pararte en mis puertos y evitar saludarme? -dijo Francia poniendo los brazos en jarra.

- Vaya... y yo que pensaba que algún día podría lograrlo... -dijo España sonriendo divertidamente.

- No, si vas a hacer que tenga que subir a enseñarte modales -replicó el galo.

El español rió mientras negaba con la cabeza. El mismo comportamiento de siempre... No cambiaba con los años, al menos no demasiado. Saltó del barco al muelle, haciendo que su chaqueta larga se moviera y propiciando que el salto se viera incluso majestuoso.

- Un día te caerás y entonces tendré que ir a soplarte las heridas para que no llores. -dijo Francia girándose para verlo. La realidad era que él también había pensado que el salto había sido impresionante. Era solo por provocarlo un poquito.

- Anda, cállate y salúdame como toca -dijo Antonio extendiendo los brazos.

- Qué maleducado~ -comentó Francis, pero se acercó y se dieron un abrazo, palmeándose la espalda con familiaridad.

- ¿Tienes tiempo libre? -preguntó con cierto entusiasmo el español. Al menos ahora tenía a alguien con quien pasar el rato y con Francis se solía divertir- Podíamos ir a dar una vuelta.

- Claro que tengo tiempo libre. ¿Acaso crees que te haría bajar de tu estupendo barco para decirte: "Bueno España, nos vemos en unos cuantos años"? -respondió el francés sonriente- Lo menos que puedo hacer, después de distraerte de tus quehaceres, es invitarte a dar una vuelta. ¿Qué tal te iba viendo el mar? ¿Mucho trabajo?

- ¡Eh! ¡Ver el mar es un trabajo muy entretenido y delicado! -dijo Antonio riendo- En cualquier momento puedes quedarte dormido.

- ¡Oh, eso sí es peligroso! ¡Después, despertarte es toda una odisea! -dijo con cierto tono dramático Francia.

- Eres tan estúpido a veces -rió España pegándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro al galo, que empezó a reír también.

Con un gesto grácil y nada forzado, Francia atrajo un poco a España hacia él, rodeando con un brazo su cintura y empezando a caminar. Antonio no se extrañó ante aquel movimiento. Era extraño que aún no lo hubiera besado agresivamente con el pretexto de que era un saludo. A lo que él siempre acababa reprochándole el "entusiasmo" de sus saludos. Francis no parecía entender nunca que no podía ir besando a la gente con lengua con la penosa explicación de que es que así era como él saludaba. Más que nada porque nadie se lo creía. Apoyó su brazo en los hombros del galo, logrando una posición más cómoda para seguir andando ya que Francia no parecía tener intención de soltarle por el momento.

- ¿Y cómo le van las cosas al país de la pasión? -preguntó Francis mirándolo de reojo.

- Bueno, ya sabes, podrían ir mejor. Aunque también podrían ir peor. -respondió Antonio encogiéndose de hombros- Los piratas están empezando a hacerse demasiado molestos. No dejo de luchar contra ellos día sí y día también. Vienen de todas partes, aunque los más pesados son los ingleses. Cosa que no es extremadamente extraña. Los ingleses son irritantes. Sean como sean... Con su té y su puntualidad y sus hablares pomposos y su fortísimo acento inglés...

- Cualquiera diría que tienes problemas con los ingleses, _mon amí_ -dijo Francis soltando la cintura, y dándole unos golpecitos alentadores en la espalda. De sobras sabía que las relaciones entre los dos países habían estado tensas de nuevo. Al parecer, Arthur se divertía metiéndose en problemas con los demás países. Parecía mentira cómo se había llegado a torcer la educación del inglés. Porque, por mucho que dijera, sabía ser maleducado. Mucho.

- Un día iré allí arriba y le patearé tanto el trasero que la marca de la bota se le quedará grabada y nunca más se le borrará. -dijo Antonio entrecerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos mientras seguían caminando, ahora cada uno separado- Me haré unas botas que tengan en la suela grabado "España manda sobre mí" y así la marca será aún mejor.

- Entonces se diría que dominarías el culo de Inglaterra -dijo risueño Francia- Seguro que se sentiría muy humillado~ Si lo haces, avísame y así le echaré un vistazo.

- Estoy tan cansado... Meses en el mar, siempre ocupado con problemas, siempre en batallas... Necesito compañía. -dijo España suspirando sonoramente mientras levantaba la vista al cielo.

- Entiendo. Después de todo, eres el país de la pasión y has estado tan ocupado durante tanto tiempo últimamente... -dijo Francia mirando también al cielo. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, dibujó una sonrisita y miró al español- Sabes que yo podría ayudarte con eso.

- Necesito compañía pero lo que me gustaría no sería precisamente que me dieran por culo. Literalmente. -repuso el español después de unos segundos de silencio, mirándole con asombrosa tranquilidad.

- ... H-hombre... Sabes que me gusta más tener iniciativa pero... Si de verdad lo necesitas... -empezó Francia algo dubitativo. No es que no se hubiera dado nunca, pero había cosas que le gustaban más de cierto modo: El vino de buena cosecha y él dentro de quien fuera. Consideraba que era más divertido así.

- Es que tampoco me apetece darte por culo. -interrumpió un poco el español, con la misma tranquilidad.

- ¡Q-qué grosero eres! -exclamó Francia enrojeciendo y deteniéndose por completo- ¡No sólo una! ¡Me has rechazado ya dos veces! ¡Muy, muy, muy grosero! ¡Q-que yo chasqueo los dedos y tengo una larga fila de personas esperando por mí!

España arqueó una ceja y se detuvo también, fijándose en que Francia seguía molesto por lo que había dicho. Hombre, era cierto que quizás hubiera habido otra forma de expresarlo y que hubiera sonado mejor. También era cierto que no se había parado a pensarlo demasiado, simplemente había dicho lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Era algo que hacía con demasiada frecuencia cuando estaba cansado y con pocas ganas de complacer al mundo, cosa que ocurría bastante últimamente. Claro que Francia no tenía porque pagar su estado anímico. Encima que lo había venido a recibir y a pasar un rato con él...

Suspiró un poco y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del francés, besándolo lentamente. Cuando se separó se quedó cerca de su rostro.

- No me malinterpretes -dijo Antonio notando como Francis lo miraba de reojo, aún con cierto aire ofendido- Si sabes que me gustas mucho.

- ¿Ah sí? -preguntó Francis mirándole con cierta esperanza renovada.

- Claro -respondió España sonriendo y rozando su mejilla con una mano- Es sólo que hay cosas que sólo se pueden hacer con una mujer. Ya sabes, su piel es también más suave.

- Mi piel también es suave -replicó Francis entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente.

- Pero no tienes pechos. Por no hablar de ciertas cosas. No me niegues que me entiendes cuando digo que es diferente con una mujer y que a veces uno no puede evitar añorarlo y tener ganas.

Bufó resignado y desvió la mirada. Lo hacía, no porque le pareciera una mala excusa, sino porque era cierto. Él mismo recurría a quien más le apeteciera en ese momento. Fuera del sexo que fuera.

- Lo entiendo. Conozco un sitio donde hay unas chicas. ¿Quieres que vayamos? -dijo resignadamente el galo- La verdad es que me apetece estrechar a una chica bonita. Hacía mucho que no abrazaba a nadie y el primero que me abraza es un hombre. Encima tú.

- Lo dices como si de repente eso te molestara -dijo España riendo, apartándose del galo.

- Bah, olvídame. -replicó Francis al ver que no estaba logrando que la conversación se le volviera favorable- Si no me sigues, me iré sin ti.

De repente la idea de buscarse a una chica le parecía bastante buena. Sobre todo tras la decepción después de que el español lo rechazara. No podía ser que eso pasara. No lo podía permitir demasiado. Lo mejor sería emborrachar a Antonio y que olvidara que le había dado largas en dos ocasiones. Sí... Era un plan perfecto. Y no podía evitar sonreír tétricamente cuando pensaba en su maravilloso plan.

El lugar no era el colmo del buen gusto y refinamiento. Un sitio oscuro, con unos sofás algo cochambrosos y de un color estridente que resaltaban con el color de las paredes. Había un murmullo generalizado de los clientes hablando con las señoritas de compañía, que deambulaban de sofá en sofá buscando su mejor postor. Antonio reía fuerte mientras dejaba la doceava jarra de cerveza. El francés también había bebido bastante, aunque no tanto como el otro.

- Me gusta bastante esa. -dijo el francés señalando a una chica de cabellos rojizos y sonrisa misteriosa. Ésta iba acompañada de otras dos muchachas, ambas poco cubiertas y dedicando sonrisas lascivas a los clientes.

- ¿Sí? La verdad es que está bastante bien. Tiene buenos pechos también -dijo España mirándolas.

- Veo que te fijas en los buenos detalles, España. -añadió Francia riendo un poco. El hispano seguía observándolas, las susodichas se dieron cuenta y él les sonrió.

Dos minutos más tarde, Francis miraba con cara de mala leche la mesa mientras Antonio, ajeno a todo, estaba rodeado por la chica que le gustaba y una de las que antes la acompañaban. El galo le pegó un codazo para llamar la atención de su amigo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces con la chica que te he dicho que me gustaba para mí? -dijo Francis a media voz.

- Es que a mí también me gusta y ha venido ella sola a mí... No es mi culpa -le contestó el hispano.

Francia frunció el ceño. Pues no iba a permitir esta ofensa a su persona. Para sorpresa de las chicas, el rubio tiró del español, agarrándolo del cuello y besándolo a la francesa. Antonio no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, jadeando un poco para intentar encontrar aire mientras el galo le metía mano por debajo de la camisa.

- F-Francia, para ya... ¿se puede saber qué..? -pronunció como pudo el español.

- Lo siento chicas, pero si no podéis adaptaros a lo que os vamos a pedir, que seguro sea lo más extraño que habéis visto nunca, no sé si deberíais quedaros -dijo mirándolas con decisión.

Las muchachas se quedaron horrorizadas al darse cuenta de que sus dos clientes parecían mantener relaciones entre ellos y huyeron despavoridas, sin ganas de descubrir qué tipo de fetiches tendrían en mente. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, soltó al de ojos verdes y bebió tranquilamente de su vaso.

- ¿P-por qué has hecho eso? Iba a quedarme con ellas. Eran bonitas y parecían muy predispuestas -dijo España molesto.

- Eso te pasa por intentar robarme mis presas. No lo hagas. Nunca. -dijo Francis muy digno.

- ¡Pues ya me dirás qué haré ahora! -dijo enfurruñado Antonio, cruzándose de brazos.

No pasaron mucho rato en silencio ya que tres chicas se acercaron a ellos. Las tres conocían a Francis y una de ellas se puso a flirtear rápidamente con el español. No pasó mucho rato hasta que lo vio alejarse con ella. Annette (otra de las muchachas, de cabellos rubios largos y ondulados, su voz era dulce y sus caderas una perdición) se acercó a él y empezaron a charlar. Minutos después, Francis se encontraba en una cama, la señorita de compañía apoyada en su torso desnudo mientras él miraba distraídamente al techo escuchando las historias de la damisela.

La paz no le duró demasiado, a los minutos la puerta se abrió y entró una de las chicas, amiga de la que se había marchado con el español. Francis arqueó una ceja interrogante.

- _François~_ Tu amigo se ha quedado totalmente dormido y no hay quien lo despierte. -dijo la muchacha

- Está bien -dijo Francis después de un silencio en el que había fruncido un poco el ceño, para acabar suspirando- Ahora voy.

Annette salió de la habitación sin decir nada, correteando de tal forma que sus pasos apenas resonaron. Se puso los zapatos y salió fuera, buscando a alguna de las chicas. En el pasillo encontró a Amelie, la chica que había ido a buscarlo a su habitación. Tenía el pelo hasta los hombros, negro y unos ojos entre marrones y verdes. Era toda una hermosura también. Al entrar en la habitación que Amelie le indicaba, Francis se encontró al español, durmiendo en calzoncillos sobre la cama y Jeanne, la explosiva pelirroja de ojos azules que estaba acariciando el torso del hispano, paró inmediatamente cuando vio que Francis entraba.

- Lo máximo que le hemos podido poner son los calzoncillos -dijo la susodicha levantando las manos ligeramente.

Caminó hasta sentarse al lado del hispano en la cama. Lo miró dormir, con esa cara de paz y felicidad que casi siempre se le dibujaba cuando descansaba (y que, cuando iba borracho, siempre ponía). Las tres chicas se sentaron en la cama, mirando atentamente a los dos hombres.

- ¿Y bien, _François_? ¿Nos vas a decir quién es el chico? -preguntó Annette- Yo antes no me fijé, pero es bien mono.

- ¡Y atractivo! -exclamó Jeanne- Deberías haberlo visto en la cama. Sus ojos verdes te miran de una forma que...

- ¿En serio? ¿Crees que cuando despierte querrá estar conmigo? -preguntó Amelie. Francis las miró con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

- Cuando despierte se irá. Tenía prisa. Sus hombres lo están esperando -replicó Francia- Siento decepcionaros, chicas.

- ¿Pero quién es? ¿Es un país como tú? No seas tan secretista, _François _-se quejó Annette haciendo un puchero- Pensaba que entre nosotros no habían secretos~

Suspiró resignadamente mientras las chicas coreaban frases insistentes para que les contara quién era y cómo se llamaba. Cogió los pantalones de Antonio y se los empezó a poner.

- Sí, es un país como yo. -enseguida las muchachas empezaron a preguntar, todas a la vez, que qué país era- Es España y se llama Antonio -las chicas estallaron en grititos y a reír tontamente. Francis suspiró mientras seguía intentando subirle los pantalones del todo. Mandaba narices que tuviera que estar vistiéndolo- ¿Podríais ayudarme a acabar de ponerle el pantalón y dejar para luego la creación de su congregación de admiradoras?

Entre los cuatro le subieron el pantalón, las chicas levantando al español un poco como podían y el francés acabando de subir la prenda de ropa. Una vez lo habían logrado, las muchachas volvieron a chismorrear y reír tontamente mientras Francis buscaba la camisa y le daba la vuelta. Ya podrían ayudar más... Le puso una manga y tiró de él, sentándolo y atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo para que se mantuviera erguido y así poder ponerle el resto de la camisa. Estaba acabando de ponerle la otra manga cuando el español se acurrucó más en la posición en la que estaba.

- _Francia_... -murmuró Antonio con voz somnolienta.

Las chicas se callaron de repente e incluso el francés lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo te ha reconocido? ¿Se ha despertado? -dijo Jeanne acercándose más a los dos, junto con el resto de las chicas.

- No, sigue dormido. ¿No lo ves? -respondió Annette picoteando con el dedo la mejilla de Antonio, que seguía felizmente acurrucado en el pecho del francés.

- Q-qué bonito... Puede reconocerlo a pesar de estar totalmente dormido -dijo Amelie juntando las manos y mirándoles con cierta admiración.

El rubio seguía mirando al otro fijamente. Él tenía el presentimiento de que entendía cómo lo había reconocido (A pesar de que no dejaba de ser sorprendente). Había escuchado el ruido de la respiración del español, como si estuviera tratando de oler algo. ¿Podía ser que con su olor Antonio hubiera sabido quién era? Ahora le vino la mente el tono somnoliento... Se sonrojó levemente mientras seguía con la tarea y, manteniéndole apoyado contra su pecho, abrochaba los botones.

- Mh... -murmuró Antonio abriendo los ojos claramente somnoliento, movió la cabeza ligeramente para ver de quién eran las manos- ¿Francia?

- Lo siento. No era mi intención despertarte -dijo con su tono de voz más calmado, tratando de apaciguar la posible ira, al haber sido despertado, que podía sentir el español.

Antonio se giró, se abrazó a su cuello y lo besó. Luego se apoyó en su hombro, aún abrazado a él y cerró los ojos.

- Hueles bien... -murmuró antes de volver a quedarse dormido otra vez.

- Q-qué mono... -murmuraron los cuatro franceses. Francis aprovechó para abrazarlo por la cintura mientras una aura llena de corazoncitos se instalaba a su alrededor.

- Tienes que traerlo más por aquí, Francis -dijo Jeanne, las otras chicas afirmaron insistentemente con la cabeza.

- Si hombre -replicó Francis aún abrazándolo- Para que lo monopolicéis. La próxima vez será sólo para mí.

- _François_ es un egoísta aprovechado~ -murmuró Annette frunciendo el ceño.

- Decid lo que queráis, pero a mí me reconoce por el olor. -dijo Francis muy digno, abrazando posesivamente al hispano, que seguía durmiendo ajeno a todo.

- Al menos, ya que eres un egoísta, -Francis bufó- podrías contarnos más cosas sobre él. Así saciaríamos nuestra sed de conocimientos y podríamos sobrellevar mejor su pérdida -comentó Amelie con fingida tristeza.

El de pelo rubio suspiró resignadamente, acomodó a Antonio sobre la cama de nuevo y se volvió hasta el borde de la cama, al lado de las tres damas de compañía, que lo miraban atentamente, con emoción.

- No era la primera vez que os besabais, ¿verdad? -Francis afirmó.

- ¿Tenemos tratados con España? ¿Os vais a casar? A lo mejor ahora nos saldrán las vacaciones allí más baratas y por fin podremos ir -dijo Jeanne contenta.

- No nos vamos a casar -repuso el francés, viendo lo rápido que se emocionaban las chicas- Somos amigos.

- ¿Entonces soy la única que se ha acostado con él? -preguntó la pelirroja contenta.

- Más te gustaría, maja... -dijo Francis sonriendo de lado. Ganaba sobre todas ellas y esa sensación le gustaba. Pero la respuesta de las muchachas fue reír tontamente.

- La siguiente seré yo -exclamó Annette

- No, voy a ser yo -se quejó Amelie.

- Siento decepcionaros chicas pero el siguiente que se lo monte con él voy a ser yo, sin dudarlo un solo momento. -dijo Francis con cierta superioridad- Tenéis que admitir algo, chicas. Nunca podréis lograr lo que yo logro con estas manos. Porque sí, lo veréis jadeante y lo escucharéis gemir, pero no son los mismos gemidos que cuando está conmigo. Ni os mirará con los ojos llorosos y os pedirá que vayáis más rápido. No podéis hacerlo, simplemente.

A medida que Francis había seguido con su discurso, las chicas lo observaron con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Una de ellas le hizo como señas para que parara y pensó que todo era fruto de la envidia. Hasta que notó una presencia, se giró y Antonio le plantó el pie en el hombro derecho, sonriendo de forma bastante tétrica.

- V-Veo que te has despertado ya, España... -dijo Francis riendo nerviosamente, claramente asustado por la situación. El hispano enfadado daba pavor.

- ¿Se puede saber qué vas contando? -inquirió sonriendo heladamente. Acto seguido lo empujó con fuerza contra la cama y se sentó encima de él, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa- Porque entonces yo añadiré algo. Tú gimes como una zorra cuando te la meten. Así que no hables de los demás, gabacho de mierda.

El golpe que le dio en el torso le dolió un poco. Ow, con lo mono que estaba hacía unos minutos y lo desagradable y bruto que estaba siendo ahora. Antonio se puso los zapatos, aún con esa aura de mala leche rodeándole. Miró a las señoritas y sonrió cordialmente.

- Señoritas... -dijo a modo de despedida, luego miró a Francis y su aura cambió totalmente- Deshecho humano.

Otra cosa no, pero tenía educación y se despediría de todos.

Otro asunto diferente era cómo se despedía. Y al gabacho idiota que iba hablando cosas que no tocaba no le perdonaba ni una.

Esos pensamientos cruzaban su mente mientras caminaba entre enfurruñado y sonrojado por las calles de Francia, de regreso a su barco.

* * *

**Wah, otro capítulo. Mi intención es intentar subir un capítulo cada semana, aunque es posible que la que viene me retrase, que me voy de vacaciones 4 días. Sobre el capítulo... Bueno este es un poco más serio, el primero está basado en los hechos de la guerra de los ochenta años. El segundo trozo lo he situado en lo que considero el remanso de paz antes de que Francia decidiese volver a ponerse en contra de España. No lo puse en el lapso porque no quería romper la armonía del tema. También decir que el trozo del burdel me parece divertido y el momento en el que se encuentran en el barco y se saludan me parece tierno. No sé, me parece que es muy ELLOS.  
**

**Decir también que Francis, al final, se merecía eso y mucho más x'D**

**Además debo añadir algo, voy a abrir una línea de peticiones. Yo tengo escrito en 10 capítulos todo lo que se me ocurre y creo que tiene cabida en el fic. Pero no porque no existan esas escenas, sino porque no me vienen a la cabeza. Así que abro la puerta a quien quiera para que me diga: Hey Miru, me gustaría ver a Francia y España en tal situación. O: me gustaría ver algo de tal época en la que estos se llevaban de tal manera. No hace falta que desarrolléis la escena, tan sólo me vale con el concepto o la idea. Si me parece que tiene cabida y se me ocurre cómo desarrollar el tema, lo publicaré después de publicar los capítulos de lo que he escrito.**

**Ahora paso a comentar los reviews:**

_La Sombra de la Luz, _**A mí también me parece un pairing súper mono. Hay que tener en cuenta que se soportan desde hace mucho tiempo, son vecinos y han tenido sus alianzas y peleas. Es que es una mina xD Sin su pelo Francia... pierde sus superpoderes xDDDD Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo también.**

_CaiPiPro, _**Exacto. No entiendo cómo no hay nada teniendo en cuenta toda la base histórica que hay. He seguido bastante rápido. Una semana y un día es buen promedio x'D wow, no sabía que habías leído más historias mías. Gracias por los cumplidos, me siento eternamente agradecida. Gracias de nuevo y espero que te guste.**

_LadyAliceKirkland, _**¿M-me amas...? -se sonroja(?)- xDDDDD Ay vaya, yo que ya me había hecho ilusiones. XD Bueno mientras ames a mi fic y a esta pareja, ya me vale ù.ú Sí. **

_Kanai Ivanov, _**he de confesar que amé tu review xD Me reí un rato. Sí, este era el fic que te mencioné en la respuesta al review (yey, yo te entendí! XD) Ay no, no cumplas tu amenaza ;A; *sigue para que no la quite de favoritos(?)* Bueno, creo que Antonio no debe irse demasiado por las ramas con Francis, teniendo en cuenta que la confianza da asco xDDD. Eh~ esos altibajos de la relación es lo que hace el pairing tan atractivo x'D Uuh! Tienes una mente Francis! Aquí tienes el capítulo 2 ;D**

_Moonplata, _**SON EXCESIVAMENTE MONOS *muere* XD Lo que pasó cuando a Francis le creció el pelo es secreto entre Francia, España y el pelo -cejitas-**

_Misakiii, _**Gracias por tu ánimo! Ay, que me sonrojaré / N-no me digas estas cosas que me pongo super feliz... Bueno sí, dímelas. Que con lo que me gustan este par, si a alguien le gusta lo que escribo, yo contenta como unas pascuas. Gracias por tu review ^^**

_ReddyS, _**dudabas en reviewar? Y eso? :O De qué tenías ganas? *es muy despistada y no se entera a veces de las cosas* Sí~ son muy monos juntitos *w***

_Megic, _** yey, la amenaza surge efecto (¿?) Gracias, me alegro de que te guste. Tengo la creencia que Francis con el pelo corto debe verse sexy igual. Awww, es que son monos, dan ternurita (la sensación cálida?) Lo entiendo :'D**

_(My dear) Pyonw, _**Pyoncitaaaaa *w* Caprichito que me alegro que te haya gustado a ti también :D Puedes pedirme lo que te venga a la mente! ;D Y también sabes que me gusta que tengan fundamento x'D *Abraza back y no se da cuenta del manoseo* Gracias por tu adorable review~**

_Zashley-Tropay93, _**Wow gran comienzo de review! =3 Ay sí, es muy adorable... aw gracias, es que yo creo que son así de naturales y espontáneos xD Y el título me costó un poco decidirlo, pero al final me he quedado satisfecha y más viendo que os ha gustado. El siguiente capítulo, has tenido que esperar poco xD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez,**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Miruru.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**"Y regreso a ti" - Capítulo 3**

**1589**

Algo raro le pasaba a España. Nadie podía negarle que llevaba demasiado tiempo extraño. Todo empezó cuando desapareció del mapa por una temporada. Fue bastante repentino y la única noticia que los que mandaban sobre él daban era que Antonio estaba ocupado con otros asuntos. Obviamente, aquello no hizo desaparecer la sospecha. En aquel momento se le ocurrió el mejor plan para hacer salir al español de su escondite: asaltar a Romano. En cuanto viera que se acercaba demasiado al italiano, estaba seguro de que el de ojos verdes saltaría a su rescate.

"_Un tiempo atrás..."_

- Te tengo, Romano~ -dijo Francis apareciendo inesperadamente delante del pequeño.

- ¡U-uah! ¡Es Francia! -exclamó asustado Romano. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza- N-no me hagas nada, bastardo.

Estaba atento, preparado para evitar en cualquier momento algún golpe provinente de entre las sombras. Estiró la mano y llegó a tocar la cabeza del italiano, que se echó a llorar más, como esperando que lo matara en cualquier momento. Francis arqueó una ceja. Todo aquello era extraño. Demasiado. Se agachó hasta quedar más o menos a la altura del muchacho y le quitó la mano de la cabeza.

- Lo siento, lo siento -dijo Francis con un tono dulce, intentando calmarlo- Sólo estaba intentando que España diera la cara. ¿Tú sabes dónde está?

Romano levantó la vista, con los ojos llorosos, y negó con la cabeza.

- S-su jefe me ha dicho que tiene asuntos importantes a los que atender. Aunque normalmente siempre me ha avisado. Ese bastardo idiota... -dijo Romano inflando los mofletes. Estaba enfadado con Antonio por haberse desvanecido y no haber estado ahí para protegerlo.

"_..."_

Después de no obtener nada con todo aquello, Francis incluso dejó marchar al italiano a su casa. El tema lo había intrigado hasta que, de repente, se enteró de que había estado enfermo y que estaba en casa recuperándose. Cuando lo volvió a ver, después de su misteriosa desaparición, tuvo un presentimiento. Algo en su aspecto había cambiado, aunque no podía decidir bien el qué. Se podría decir que podía ser porque tenía algunas magulladuras, pero eso tampoco era tan extraordinario. Tener rasguños por el cuerpo estaba a la orden del día. No tenerlos sería extraño, dado el número de conflictos en los que se veían inmersos.

La suerte del español no fue a mejor. Al poco fue derrotada su Armada a manos de los ingleses y, a pesar de que había pasado ya bastante tiempo, Francis podía seguir afirmando sin lugar a dudas que Antonio estaba extraño. Puede que nadie fuera realmente consciente, pero España no dejaba que nadie lo tocara. Tampoco tocaba a nadie si no era estrictamente necesario. Es como si se hubiera envuelto de una burbuja a la cual no dejaba entrar a nadie.

Lo observó desde lejos, viendo como un viejo conocido del de ojos verdes se acercaba a éste. Lo saludó con los brazos abiertos, dispuesto a darle un abrazo, y Antonio lo esquivó echándose ligeramente hacia atrás y sonriendo amablemente. No sabía qué palabras había usado, pero el desconcierto inicial del hombre había desaparecido y ni tan siquiera parecía darle importancia. Antonio dio una ligera palmada en el hombro al otro y podría jurar que en ese período le había notado fastidiado.

Por un momento se quedó pensándolo fríamente. A él también se lo había hecho. Lo esquivaba. Si lo analizaba fríamente, hacía años que no lo había tocado ni un mínimo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora? Le daba rabia ver que el español podía fingir tan bien a veces. Los presentes en la sala se fueron marchando uno por uno hasta que finalmente sólo quedaban ellos dos. Antonio le miró de reojo y Francia comprendió que tenía ganas de que se fuera. Últimamente siempre era así. España no parecía tener ganas de estar con nadie. ¿Sería culpa de todas aquellas derrotas? ¿Estaría intentando aislarse para verse más fuerte de cara al resto de los países?

- Llevo un tiempo preguntándome algo, _mon amí. _-dijo Francia irrumpiendo en el silencio- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

- No me ha ocurrido nada. -dijo España después de una pausa.

- Puede que los demás no se den cuenta porque no se fijan. O quizás sea porque te conozco mejor que ellos. -dijo Francis acercándose un par de pasos- El caso es que soy diferente. No intentes mentirme. Algo te lleva pasando desde hace tiempo.

- Te he dicho que no me pasa nada, Francia -dijo Antonio abriendo ligeramente la puerta- Ahora, si te marchas... Tengo cosas que hacer.

Internamente, Antonio maldijo la perspicacia del galo. ¿Se debería a los muchos años que habían estado en compañía del otro? Francia parecía ser el único que siempre se daba cuenta de lo que le ocurría. Puede que no supiera exactamente qué era, pero sabía que algo pasaba. Nadie se había dado cuenta o al menos, si lo había hecho, no había tenido el suficiente coraje como para expresárselo abiertamente. Francia siempre estaba allí para preguntar. Para ser esa mosca cojonera que nunca lo dejaba tranquilo. Maldito gabacho. El rubio le miraba con el ceño fruncido y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta con decisión. Cuando estuvo cerca, la cerró y acorraló al hispano contra ésta.

- ¿Por qué siempre te comportas así, eh? Siempre, siempre guardándotelo todo. Siempre intentando hacerte el duro. -dijo Francia- ¡Conmigo no tienes que fingir! Conozco tu otra faceta y aún así creo que eres un imperio poderoso. Demasiado.

- Francia... Apártate -dijo Antonio algo tenso al notar al otro tan cerca.

- ¿Por qué no dejas que nadie se te acerque, Antonio? ¿Qué te ha pasado? -inquirió el francés elevando ligeramente el tono.

- ¿Qué más te da? ¡Te estoy diciendo que te apartes! ¡Tan sólo hazlo! -replicó el hispano empezando a enfadarse también.

- ¿Ahora ya no permites que nadie te abrace? ¿Ni siquiera yo? ¿Así intentas hacerte el fuerte para tapar lo de la Armada? -dijo Francia empezando a rodear con un brazo la cintura del otro.

Sin embargo, ese gesto no fue mucho más allá porque, repentinamente, España había golpeado el rostro del otro, haciendo que apartara la mano y girándole la cara hacia un lado. El galo giró la cabeza para mirarlo, lentamente, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Antonio le miraba respirando de manera agitada y con dos lágrimas asomando por la comisura de sus ojos. Aquello lo molestaba. Mucho. Estaba sintiendo rabia al ver al otro con aquel semblante. El español se arrepentía del golpe y su rostro parecía querer decir todo lo que le ocurría. Por otra parte, sus labios estaban sellados. Siempre pasaba igual. Antonio se empecinaba en encerrarse en sí mismo. Y aquello le disgustaba hasta un punto en el que sus pensamientos dejaban de ser coherentes y condescendientes.

- Pues me lo vas a decir a las malas. -sentenció Francis después de frotarse la mejilla golpeada.

Sin dejarle tiempo a huir, Francis acorraló aún más al español. Apresó sus muñecas contra la pared y pegó su cuerpo al del otro. Antonio se revolvía intentando escaparse, maldiciendo en su idioma. Francis se había vuelto experto, en esos años, en ignorar cuando el otro lo insultaba en español.

- ¡S-suéltame, Francia! -gritó Antonio, al que cada vez se lo veía más nervioso.

- ¡Contéstame a lo que te he preguntado, España! -replicó el otro usando el mismo tono.

Le soltó una mano y acarició el costado de su torso. Antonio empezó a temblar mucho. Dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas a la misma vez que la mano libre tiró del pelo del francés, intentando apartarlo sin éxito. El tirón le dolía, pero por su orgullo que no pensaba soltarlo.

- ¡Por favor! ¡F-Francis! ¡Apártate! ¡Suéltame! ¡N-no me toques! -gritó España con cierta desesperación en su tono de voz.

Y aquello enfadó aún más a Francia. ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando así? ¿Qué demonios estaba escondiendo? ¿Por qué temblaba sólo por estarlo tocando? ¿Por qué insistía en guardárselo? ¿Es que, a pesar de tantos años, no podía confiar en él?

- No pienso apartarme hasta que me lo expliques, Antonio. -le dijo, empezando a levantar su camisa con una mano. España le empezó a pegar puñetazos en el hombro con la mano libre.

- ¡Me violó! ¡Arthur me confinó y acabó por violarme! ¿¡Ya estás contento? ¡Deja de tocarme ya!

Francis se quedó helado con lo que escuchó. Se apartó un poco para poder ver su cara mejor. Antonio había girado el rostro todo lo que podía, intentando esconderlo. Lo peor es que no podía ver por éste ninguna pista que le dijera que mentía. Lo único que podía ver era vergüenza, sufrimiento y angustia.

- ¿Que te...? ¿Es eso cierto? -dijo Francis sin haber sabido cómo reaccionar aún.

España aprovechó que el otro había dejado de ejercer fuerza para empujarlo y lograr apartarlo de él bruscamente. ¿Es que se creía que iba a mentir sobre eso? No era algo que usar como mentira. Por su parte, Francia ahora comprendía el comportamiento que había estado teniendo.

- Lo siento, no debería haber hecho esto... -dijo Francis mirándole con cierta preocupación en el rostro. El silencio de Antonio le dolió más que otra cosa. Se acercó a él un paso- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

- ¡No puedes, Francia! Así que no intentes nada. -dijo enfadado el español, apartándose un paso, poniendo distancia. Se secó con brusquedad las lágrimas. Lo que menos ganas tenía ahora era de verse aún más débil- Llevo un tiempo que no soporto el contacto con la gente, ni una palmada, ni un abrazo. Así que no te me acerques. Ahora mismo eres el tipo de persona que menos soporto. Siempre abrazando o rozando a la gente, con ese tono de voz dulzón y esas palabras que siempre intentan arreglar algo. ¡Pues que te quede claro algo, Francia!

El hispano empujó al otro, sintiendo de nuevo como las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, siendo aún presa del nerviosismo experimentado hacía minutos. Echó a Francia fuera de la casa y vio como éste se giraba y lo miraba con expresión dolida. Le estaba haciendo daño. Lo sabía. Pero no sabía de qué otra manera comportarse. Tenía conocimiento de que Francis intentaría ayudarlo a su manera, que querría abrazarlo y él, por el momento, no podía soportarlo. Estaba herido y asustado, y ese terror le estaba llevando a decirle cosas que hasta cierto punto no pensaba. El galo lo había hecho por su bien, pero le había forzado a decir aquello de lo que más se avergonzaba en ese momento. Aquello que lo venía mortificando desde que ocurrió. Quizás era precisamente porque era Francis el motivo por el cual no se lo podía perdonar y le hería como venganza.

- ¡No puedes arreglarlo! ¡No puedes hacer nada!

Sin dejarle tiempo a replicar, Antonio le cerró la puerta con fuerza. Después de un rato intentando asimilarlo, Francis sonrió amargamente.

- Eres muy cruel cuando quieres, _Espagne_... -murmuró el francés. Se giró para irse para casa y su mirada se tornó fría. En su interior, un cúmulo de rabia lo invadía. Un cúmulo de ira al pensar quién había provocado la situación y lo que había hecho. Esto no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente a Arthur.

Nadie podía herir a Antonio. Si alguien podía tener derecho era únicamente él mismo. Eso lo tenía claro.

**1713**

No sabía qué pintaba él en el asunto. Es más, se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar. Para empezar estaba Romano, acabando de recoger sus cosas y cargándolas en el carruaje que lo esperaba fuera para llevarlo de vuelta a su hogar en Italia. El muchacho no dejaba de lanzarle miraditas de vez en cuando cargadas de cierta hostilidad que parecían decirle: "_¿Qué demonios pintas tú aquí, bastardo del vino?"_

- "Eso me gustaría saber a mí" -pensó amargamente el francés al notar otra de esas miradas

En el otro extremo se encontraba el español, mirando todo en silencio y con un semblante inexpresivo. Ese hombre era el principal culpable de que el francés se viera en esa situación. Él estaba pasando el día tranquilamente en su casa hasta que un mensajero español (bastante simpático además) irrumpió en su paz y le dijo que le traía un mensaje urgente desde el país vecino. El mensaje no era muy largo. Eso sí, era suficientemente claro.

"En cuatro días Romano se va. Ven."

Había pasado los siguientes minutos intentando descifrar la firma del español, más irregular que normalmente, seguramente debido a los nervios. Siempre se lo decía: cuando se ponía nervioso las cosas le salían mal. Incluso la letra. En la carta no había nada más: ni una miserable explicación, ni un saludo ni una despedida. Sabía ligeramente lo que le había impulsado a hacer todo eso, lo único que quería era despertar su curiosidad. Por mucho que intentó que no lo hiciera, no lo logró. Se consiguió un medio de transporte y llegó el cuarto día, justo cuando el italiano se marchaba. Y ahí estaba, en medio de una tormenta que no acababa de explotar. Había mal ambiente y se arrepentía de haber cedido a la intriga.

Después pasaban dos segundos, miraba a España, y dejaba de arrepentirse tanto y pasaba a preocuparse.

- ¿Quieres algo para comer? -preguntó Francia volviendo al lado de Antonio. Llevaba allí desde que había llegado, ni un momento se había movido para comer algo. Su comportamiento empezaba a ser nocivo para él mismo.

- No, no quiero nada. -dijo Antonio sin moverse un ápice y sin mirarlo. Seguía con la vista fija en la puerta por la que había salido Romano cargado de algunas cosas.

- Deberías tomártelo con más calma, España. -dijo Francia poniendo la mano en el hombro del otro. Fue la primera vez que notó lo tenso que estaba. Era como si tuviera todos los músculos agarrotados.

- Estoy bien.

Ya, claro. Y él dominaba todo el mundo. Se conocían desde hacía muchos años y sabía ver a través de la mayoría de las mentiras de España. Además, después de ver lo tenso que estaba, era una tontería pensar que "estaba bien". Romano volvió a entrar y Francis se quedó al lado del de ojos verdes siguiendo, al igual que éste, con la mirada al italiano. El susodicho cargó con unas cuantas cajas y se acercó a ellos, parándose a algunos metros. Era un gesto un poco frío en opinión del francés.

- Esta es la última caja... -dijo Romano mirando un poco cortado a Antonio- Ha llevado más tiempo del que imaginé.

- Te dije que te tomaras el tiempo que necesitaras -contestó Antonio.

Francis se dio cuenta de que eran como dos conversaciones distintas. Por un lado Romano, intentando despedirse. Por el otro Antonio, intentando que no se despidiera. Una voz del exterior avisó al italiano e inmediatamente el de ojos verdes miró hacia otro sitio. Vio cierta ansiedad en los ojos de Romano y suspiró. No se iba a quedar tranquilo. Observó los intentos del muchacho por decirle algo a Antonio, que seguía mirando hacia otro sitio.

- Te acompaño hasta la puerta, ¿_oui_? -dijo Francia cargando con las cosas que el otro llevaba.

Una mirada de soslayo y finalmente Romano lo siguió sin decir nada más. Antonio no iba a dejar que se despidiera. Estaba seguro que seguía negando lo que estaba ocurriendo. La pérdida de esos territorios había sido un golpe tan fuerte que aún no lo había podido asimilar. Era muy posible que si lo había llamado era porque sabía de antemano que no podría llevar la situación él solo. Llegaron hasta la puerta y le devolvió sus cosas. Visto que no diría nada más, Francis se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.

- ¡Francia! -llamó el italiano.

Se detuvo por completo y lo miró curiosamente. Romano no se decidía a decirle nada. Lo miraba un rato, bajaba la vista, volvía a levantarla y así sucesivamente, boqueando un poco.

- Vigilaré que no cometa ninguna estupidez -dijo Francis. Aquello dejó tranquilo al italiano, que finalmente se giró y se marchó.

Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Cuando regresó, el español ya no estaba en el mismo sitio. Suspiró. Y encima su casa era pequeña... Se le ocurrió una idea de dónde podría estar. Fue hacia aquella habitación que sabía que daba al patio delantero, donde estaba el carruaje en el que el italiano se marcharía. Allí estaba, mirando al exterior con la frente pegada al cristal. Cuando llegó a su lado, el carruaje ya se estaba perdiendo por el horizonte.

Iba a hablarle y decirle que debería comer algo cuando se movió y desapareció a paso apresurado de la habitación. Lo siguió a paso ligero, porque el otro usaba el mismo ritmo para alejarse de él y le sacaba ventaja. No quería perderlo de vista. Reconoció el pasillo y supo hacia donde iba: la habitación que había sido de Romano. Si es que, encima, era masoquista. Se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta, observando como Antonio miraba a su alrededor, seguramente buscando las cosas que antes el italiano tenía y que ahora ya no estaban. Demasiada tranquilidad. El hispano estaba quieto respirando agitadamente, era como un volcán a punto de explotar. Lo esperaba de un momento a otro.

Así lo hizo. Se fue hacia el escritorio que había y pegó un golpe. Luego miró con rabia el tintero y lo cogió y lo lanzó. Hizo lo mismo con un pequeño pisapapeles y una figurita. Por suerte, Francis tuvo reflejos suficientes para ir cogiendo las cosas al vuelo e impedir que las rompiera.

- ¡Eh, eh, eh! Estas cosas son frágiles como para tirarlas así como así, España. -dijo Francia intentando que el otro parara. Lo logró, ahora le miraba con una expresión que le inspiraba cierto respeto- D-debes tomarte las cosas con más calma. Por mucho que tires estos objetos, no va a cambiar nada.

Y con esa frase lo que consiguió fue que la expresión de ira que había en el rostro de España desapareciera. Aún así, no le dejó de mirar. Seguramente pensando en lo que le había dicho. Era un papel que a veces tenía que jugar con el hispano, el papel de contarle la verdad y hacer que pusiera los pies en tierra. Alguna vez también había ocurrido a la inversa. Era un pacto que nunca habían pronunciado en voz alta pero del que ambos eran conscientes. Observó que Antonio se mordía el labio inferior levemente, intentando controlar sus propios sentimientos. Abrió un poco los ojos con sorpresa al ver como el gesto se iba transformando en uno de tristeza y un par de lágrimas asomaban por la comisura de sus ojos.

- Entonces... n-no volverá, ¿verdad? Ya no puede vivir en esta casa... -dijo Antonio con la voz ligeramente temblorosa. Francis negó con la cabeza, triste por verlo así.

Y cada vez las lágrimas salían con más frecuencia, sintiendo que el corazón le dolía mucho al pensar que había perdido a aquel niñito que le insultaba pero que, a pesar de todo, tenía un gran corazón. Francia se acercó unos pasos al otro, angustiado viéndolo así. Sabía que no solía llorar prácticamente por nada. Intentaba mostrarse fuerte delante de todo el mundo para mantener su reputación y que los demás le respetasen. Delante de Francia acababa dejando esos prejuicios de lado. Se conocían desde hacía muchos años y había una complicidad que no podían explicar. Antonio seguía intentando parar las lágrimas con una mano, o al menos esconderse lo suficiente.

- _Espagne_... Lamentablemente es así. Ya no puede quedarse en esta casa. -dijo Francia.

Repentinamente Antonio levantó la vista con cierto enojo.

- ¿P-por qué? -dijo temblorosamente- ¡Podríais haberme escogido un rey nuevo sin pelearos! ¡¿P-por qué siempre tenéis que quedaros con algo? ¿¡Por qué insistís tanto en destrozarme maquillándolo como si fuera ayuda?

El de ojos verdes pegaba en el torso del otro sin excesiva fuerza. Tenía razón: lo que se supone que debería haber sido fácil, se complicó en una guerra de años que había hecho que perdiera Gibraltar, Mallorca y sus posesiones en Italia (entre otras cosas). Pero todos tenían sus intereses. Abrazó a Antonio intentando que se calmara. A los segundos, paró de pegarle y dejó la frente apoyada en su hombro mientras seguía sollozando en silencio. Francis agarró la cara del otro entre sus manos, haciendo que le mirara, y besó una de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. El español no apartó la mirada del otro, como si repentinamente lo viera por primera vez en todo ese rato. Para sorpresa del galo, repentinamente Antonio se adelantó un poco hacia él y lo besó. Cuando se separó, Francia lo miró sonriendo un poco tenso.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? -preguntó el galo.

- Anda, cállate. -replicó el otro y lo volvió a besar.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando esto ocurrió. Por mucho que aquello le gustara, una parte de él le decía que estaba mal, así que lo detuvo. España le miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y restos de lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Ya sabes lo que estás haciendo? -volvió a preguntar Francia. Antonio volvió a poner una expresión triste y se maldijo por haberla provocado.

- M-me siento muy solo ahora y triste... Tan sólo pido tu compañía. Tu apoyo. Tu ayuda en estos momentos -contestó- ¿Es que me vas a negar eso?

Maldición. ¿Cómo lo hacía tan bien? El corazón se le había acelerado ligeramente viendo aquella expresión en el rostro del hispano. Antonio notó como el otro dudaba, así que se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro, haciendo que notara su aliento.

- ¿Por favor?

- Tsch, cuando quieres eres muy egoísta. Vamos a otro sitio, anda -dicho esto, lo agarró de las piernas, cargándolo en brazos.

Antonio se agarró con fuerza a su cuello para aguantar el equilibrio y no caer. Caminó a paso decidido por los pasillos vacíos de la casa del español mientras éste se dedicaba a mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja del otro. Si quedaba algún tipo de duda en su interior, las insistentes provocaciones de Antonio las disiparon por completo. Cuando llegaron a la habitación del de ojos verdes, Francis lo dejó con cuidado y se acercaba a él cuando Antonio ya se había levantado un poco y lo besaba con fiereza. Todo pasó a ser una sucesión de movimientos frenéticos y cada vez deseosos de más. Ninguno de los dos creía que aquello estuviera bien. Pero, ¿qué más daba?

Francia no podía evitarlo. Le venía de muy adentro. Si alguien tan adorable como Antonio le pedía algo así de aquel modo... Es que no podía decir que no. Además, el sexo con el otro era placentero y lo disfrutaba. No ocurría con frecuencia y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba en bandeja de plata. Por mucho que no fuera ético tirarse a un amigo. Y por mucho que aún fuera menos ético tirarse a un amigo que se sentía bajo de moral y que estaba vulnerable.

España, por su parte, había decidido dejar de hacer caso a la razón. Se sentía mal, se sentía triste, se sentía traicionado por todos. En medio de toda esa traición, Francia había venido a pesar de la manera en que le había pedido que lo hiciera. Si lo pensaba fríamente: sí, estaba herido y vulnerable y no debería hacer algo así. Pero ahora le daba igual. Sabía que jugaba con Francia. Primero lo había atraído hasta su casa a sabiendas que aquello sería demasiado para soportarlo solo y ahora lo provocaba para que le hiciera lo único que creía que podría distraerlo de demasiados pensamientos que odiaba.

Ambos usaban y eran usados y a ninguno de los dos le importaba en absoluto. El silencio cambió por el sonido de sus voces jadeando y pronunciando el nombre del otro para asegurar y asegurarse de que no estaban solos y que, aunque el mundo se cayera a pedazos, tenían el hombro del otro en el que apoyarse. Después del apogeo, la habitación se quedó sumida en un silencio de ultratumba roto por las respiraciones desacompasadas de ambos. Antonio buscó el calor de los brazos del francés y el otro lo acogió sin decir ni una sola palabra, decidido a ser el amante del otro y su apoyo en aquella difícil noche.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó notando molestia en el trasero. Le costó dos segundos recordar todo lo que había pasado. Abrió los ojos y miró al lado, encontrando la cama vacía. No le extrañó en lo más mínimo. Habían tenido sexo pero no implicaba ningún tipo de ataduras. Francia no era su amante a tiempo completo o algo así como su pareja (además, el pensar eso se le hacía demasiado extraño), supo que él había sido su amante por aquella noche. Su protector por aquella noche. El pilar donde poder apoyarse y sentirse por una vez débil. El sol había vuelto a salir y la noche había terminado. Francia volvía a ser su amigo. Tampoco se arrepentía de ello.

**1714**

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que el español había aparecido por su casa desde que Romano se había marchado. Dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio y apoyó la cabeza sobre una mano, escuchando la verborrea imparable de Antonio.

- Me han dicho que es un sitio muy tranquilo -prosiguió explicando- Podríamos ir a pasar el día y comer algo tranquilamente.

- Vamos a ver... -dijo Francia viendo que el otro se quedaba callado y lo miraba- ¿No crees que no deberías estar aquí? Te recuerdo que hace poco saliste de una guerra. No considero que estés en tu mejor momento.

- Eso ya lo sé. -respondió Antonio frunciendo un poco el ceño- Pero es que... No entiendo muy bien al nuevo rey. Me habla mucho en francés.

- Es que ES francés. -enfatizó Francis poniendo los ojos en blanco por un momento- Y te recuerdo que era el sucesor que tu anterior rey quería. Luchamos por ello y ganamos.

- Te he dicho que lo sé. -dijo España frunciendo el ceño- Es sólo que para poder hablar con él necesito intérprete y entonces se hace difícil intentar que le caiga bien. Además, en casa me aburro. Todo es muy grande y está muy vacío. Y alguien le ha dado la orden a mis criados para que no se paren a hablar mucho rato conmigo. Así que me aburro el doble y entonces pienso.

- Válgame Dios. Eso sí que es un drama -dijo con cierta ironía el francés. Antonio le miró con los ojos entrecerrados ligeramente y Francis lo ignoró- Lo siento, España. Estoy ocupado y no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Mi jefe se enfadará conmigo si no acabo esto.

- ¿Eeh? -exclamó con un tono de queja el español- Pero si ya tendrás tiempo luego de hacerlo. Ah sí, después del primer sitio podemos ir a uno donde me han dicho que sirven un alcohol buenísimo.

- ¿Lo ves? -interrumpió Francis antes de que pudiera seguir- Dices que tendré tiempo luego, pero seguro que saldrás con un plan detrás de otro que durará hasta la mañana del día siguiente. Tengo que acabar esto para mañana.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Es que no puedes tener ni unas horas para un amigo? -dijo España con un tono un poco enfadado.

- Serían unas horas hoy, otras ayer, toda una semana hará menos de un mes... Reconócelo. Antes no venías tanto y ahora vienes casi día sí, día también -dijo Francis frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- ¡Eh, encima que vengo a hacerte compañía y a pasar un rato contigo! -exclamó ofendido el hispano

- ¡No! ¡No vienes a hacerme compañía! ¡Vienes a conseguir compañía, que es diferente! -dijo enfadado Francis, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón- ¿Te crees que soy tonto y no lo entiendo? Vienes porque desde que Romano se fue te sientes solo y yo soy el que te queda más a mano. Así que, si no puedes superar la pérdida del niño y ponerte a trabajar, no vengas a impedir que los demás cumplan su trabajo.

Las frases de Francis le habían sentado como una puñalada en la espalda. El principal problema en todo aquello es que era todo cierto. Le daba pereza ponerse a trabajar en aquel silencio horrible que había en su casa. Ya no venía nadie a preguntarle si la cena tardaría mucho más en estar lista. Se agobiaba en su casa. Podría ir a ver a Portugal pero... Digamos que se "odiaban". Portugal le guardaba rencor, él lo ignoraba y Portugal le guardaba más rencor. Era una cadena que no creía que acabara. Por tanto, el que le quedaba más cerca era Francia. Eran amigos. No creyó que eso lo molestara. Pero, al parecer, lo hacía. Acabó frunciendo el ceño.

- Yo también te he aguantado a ti otras veces. Podrías, por una vez, ser un poco considerado y dejar el trabajo para más tarde. -sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

- Y tú podrías dejar de comportarte como un niño y dejarme hacer mi trabajo -dijo Francia.

- Así que como un niño, ¿eh? Habló el maduro. Me iré con o sin ti. ¿Vendrás o no? -insistió España. En el fondo deseaba que Francis se retractara y aceptara venir con él.

- Pues tendrás que irte sin mí. Después de todo no me necesitas, ¿verdad? -dijo Francis sonriendo de lado.

- ¿Sabes Francia? -dijo España sonriendo de lado también- Estoy seguro de que te acabarás arrepintiendo de haberme dejado marchar solo. Tan sólo recuerda eso.

Antonio se fue pegando un portazo. Era algo que se le daba rematadamente bien. Pegar portazos y amenazar. Dos habilidades que practicaba mucho con el francés. Juraría que estaba entrenando para, en uno de esos portazos, arrancarle la puerta de cuajo del marco, porque cada vez los daba más fuertes. Pegó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para coger la pluma y seguir con su trabajo. Puede que en otro momento hubiera caído en su conciencia el hecho de que se fuera solo, pero ahora estaba enfadado (ligeramente). No iba a arrepentirse. Le iba a demostrar lo equivocado que estaba.

La paz le duró, exactamente, tres horas. En ese momento, precisamente cuando empezaba a preguntarse qué estaría haciendo el español, un hombre irrumpió en su despacho, respirando de manera agitada. Francis levantó la mirada y arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

- S-señor, un guardia me ha mandado para que le dijera que debe presentarse en este lugar -dijo a la vez que le acercaba un papel

- ¿Es urgente? -preguntó el francés a desgana.

- Es imprescindible que vaya. Han capturado a un hombre y me ha comunicado que requiere de su presencia para discutir qué hacer con él.

Suspiró y se levantó, cogiendo la chaqueta que tenía tirada en uno de los sillones que adornaban la sala. Dedujo que si lo habían llamado sería porque el asunto era suficientemente serio. O al menos eso esperaba, por su bien. Tardó unos diez minutos en llegar al sitio. El guardia era divisable desde bien lejos, además lo conocía, pero el que estaba al lado del susodicho le llamó más la atención. Llegó delante de ambos y frunció un poco el ceño mientras miraba al español. Tenía la cara llena de arañazos, el labio le sangraba y apoyaba el peso sobre la pierna derecha. Bien, ahora estaba perdiendo el tiempo en esto. ¿Era precisamente a lo que se refería con lo de que se "arrepentiría"? Maldita sea, lo jodido del asunto es que realmente se arrepentía. Si no le hubiera dejado irse solo no se hubiera metido en líos. ¿Por qué demonios no lo había interpretado así desde un principio? Antonio tenía un talento natural para meterse en problemas, era el tercero junto a pegar portazos y amenazar.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó tranquilamente el francés al guardia.

- Se ha peleado con un hombre. No quiera ver cómo ha quedado el pobre desgraciado. A su lado, este tipejo está sin rasguño alguno.

- Eh, sin faltar... -dijo Antonio al escuchar como lo llamaba "tipejo".

- ¡Cállate! No te he dado permiso para hablar -dijo el guardia inflexiblemente. Antonio bufó a disgusto. No le gustaba que usaran ese tono prepotente con él- ¿Qué hacemos con él? Lo he llamado porque me dijo que usted lo conocía.

- Lo conozco. Aunque a veces desearía no hacerlo. -dijo Francis entrecerrando un poco los ojos. España le miró más o menos de la misma manera- Yo me encargaré de él.

- ¿Está seguro, señor? No sé si es lo más correcto teniendo en cuenta lo que acaba de hacer... -dijo el hombre arqueando una ceja.

- Te he dicho que lo conozco. Yo asumo la responsabilidad de lo que ocurra. Además, sé defenderme solo. Y España no me pegará, ¿verdad? Porque podría dejar de ser amable y meterte en la cárcel un mes para que se te pasara la tontería.

- Qué capullo... -murmuró a disgusto el español.

- O quizás dos... -dijo Francis al escuchar lo que el otro había dicho. Antonio cerró la boca, sabiendo que por el momento era mejor callar. Si hacía falta humillarlo lo suficiente para que el hombre viera que a Francia nada se le escapaba, lo haría- Ahora vamos.

Más de la mitad del camino transcurrió en silencio. Francis iba en cabeza y Antonio detrás, cojeando ligeramente. Al principio el francés no le dio importancia. Estaba enfadado y si se había hecho daño, le importaba poco. Él se lo había buscado. El enfado se le pasó ligeramente hacia la mitad, cuando vio que Antonio se iba quedando rezagado por la cojera.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la pierna? -dijo con un tono que intentaba denotar que no se preocupaba excesivamente.

- Me pegó una buena patada, me caí y me golpeé. -dijo Antonio. Francis hizo un ruido para darle a entender que comprendía ahora su cojera- Claro que después aproveché que estaba en el suelo y le pegué una patada que hizo que se comiera la pared.

Francia le miró frunciendo un poco el ceño. Esa explicación no hacía que se le pasara el enfado. ¿Por qué tenía que meterse en líos, para empezar? Llegaron a la casa y le ordenó que se sentara en una silla, él fue a buscar algunos enseres para curarle, sobre todo, la herida del labio. Cuando volvió, se sorprendió de ver a Antonio sentado donde le había dicho. Esperaba que estuviera en cualquier sitio menos en esa silla. Suspiró y se agachó para tocar la pierna, a ver si había algo roto.

- ¿Dónde te duele? -preguntó mientras iba moviendo la pierna en diferentes posiciones.

- En la rodilla a- ¡Agh! No la muevas así, joder. -exclamó Antonio al notar un dolor agudo. Francis le miró arqueando una ceja y el otro desvió la mirada indignado.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué te has peleado con ese hombre? -preguntó Francis levantándose y obligándole a que lo mirara para limpiar la herida del labio. España se quejó por el movimiento, lo estaba tratando como si no tuviera derecho alguno a tomar sus propias decisiones. Se lo quedó mirando en silencio.

- Porque se parecía muchísimo a ti. -dijo finalmente. La respuesta dejó totalmente descolocado al francés.

- ¿Que qué? -preguntó Francis mirándole como si hubiera soltado algo que no tenía sentido alguno.

- Estaba enfadado, ¿vale? -dijo el español con cierto enojo en su tono de voz- Me lo encontré en la calle, le miré mal y se le cruzaron los cables. Me contestó de manera desagradable, se metió conmigo un poco y le crucé la cara.

- Porque era como yo y te recordaba a mí. -dijo Francis arqueando una ceja.

- Sí -confirmó Antonio.

- Es decir que me hubieras cruzado la cara a mí. -prosiguió Francis con su razonamiento.

- Pues sí. -sentenció Antonio

- ¿Es que estás loco? -dijo Francis entrecerrando los ojos, levantando un poco el tono de voz y dejando de limpiar la herida del labio- ¿Así te vengas? ¿Pegando al primer ciudadano inocente que pasa por tu lado?

- ¡Él empezó a intimidarme! -gritó indignado- ¿¡Es que hoy te ha dado la vena de ponerte en contra mía! ¡Me tienes harto!

- ¡No! ¡TÚ me tienes harto! ¡No te entiendo! ¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo correr ya? ¿¡Por qué sigues tan afectado? Tienes que superarlo de una maldita vez. -dijo Francia enfadado. Le fastidiaba ver a España comportarse raro por el niño italiano. Tan sólo quería que su amigo volviera a ser el de siempre.

- ¿¡Qué pretendías tú? ¡Viniste para ayudarme! ¡Para hacerme compañía! ¿Por qué te parece tan raro que acuda a ti? -exclamó Antonio, enfadado por las palabras del francés- ¡¿Es que esperabas que todo se me pasara aquella noche? Y de todos los países a los que podría haber ido, o incluso podría habérmelo callado como siempre, ¡he acudido a ti! ¡El que siempre se queja de que no le cuento nada! ¡Es para pegarte una ostia!

- ¡Pues, si quieres pegarme, no te vayas a por ningún clon! -dijo Francia levantando los puños- ¡Sé valiente y peléate con el real por una maldita vez!

En medio segundo estaban ambos en pose de pelea y buscando el momento justo para golpear al otro. De todas las personas que lo podían traicionar, Francia era una de las que más le importaban. Y por eso, la falta de respuesta, la dejadez... Todo aquello le molestaba. Si quería pelea, la iba a tener.

Necesitaron haberse dado un par de puñetazos cada uno para pensar en lo que estaban haciendo y en lo absurdo del asunto. ¿Por qué no podían conversar como adultos? Los dos eran infantiles a veces. Francis lo golpeó, considerando ese golpe su último puñetazo.

- ¡Pues ya podrías venir más a menudo a contarme tus cosas, don cremallera-cerrada! -dijo enfadado Francia.

- ¡Y tú ya podrías comportarte como un amigo y no provocarme para que nos peguemos, don tampoco-sé-expresar-mis-sentimientos! -replicó España enfadado propinándole su último puñetazo.

Se miraron por unos segundos, aún con aire enfadado. En realidad ya no lo estaban tanto. El español se pasó la mano por el labio, limpiándose la sangre que volvía a salir después de los golpes que se habían dado. Se irguió orgulloso y se expulsó la ropa.

- ¡Me voy! ¡Quizás no vuelvo! -dijo con aire indignado- ¡Gabacho idiota!

Francia frunció el ceño viendo como Antonio salía y pegaba un portazo. Ostia... cada vez golpeaba más fuerte. Su sorpresa fue ver como el hispano volvía a abrir la puerta y volvía a pegar un portazo. Y otra vez... Y otra...

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? -dijo Francis totalmente desconcertado pero empezando a mosquearse.

- ¡Te quedas sin puerta! -dijo España mientras seguía dando portazos.

- ¡Que pares! -dijo el galo entrecerrando los ojos. Pero Antonio no paraba y, en un momento determinado, la puerta hizo un ruido fuerte y se cayó quedando medio atascada en el marco. Escuchó la risa victoriosa de su vecino- ¡No lo celebres, español idiota!

Antonio se asomó por un hueco que dejaba la puerta torcida.

- Mañana, a las 6 de la tarde, te paso a buscar y vamos a beber. Como no vengas, me cargo otra puerta.

Dicho eso, se marchó. Francis se quedó con un tic en el ojo mirando la puerta derruida.

- Será niñato...

* * *

**SIGUE ABIERTO EL BUZÓN DE SUGERENCIAS PARA ESCENAS QUE QUERÉIS VER EN EL FANFIC. PARA PEDIR LA ESCENA, TAN SÓLO DEJAD REVIEW DICIENDO LO QUE QUERÉIS.**

**Si es que soy un trozo de pan y os pongo actualización antes de irme. Aish... Os cuido en exceso. Sobre este capítulo. El primer trozo... Me gusta cuadrar mis fanfics. Así que me gusta pensar que en el universo de este fanfic, los hechos de "Haploscopio" ocurrieron (menos la parte del epílogo en la que se encontraba con Francia).**

**Sobre el segundo trozo... En realidad, eso fue lo primero que escribí del fanfic. Luego lo fui rellenando con las escenas que se me iban ocurriendo x'D Es una de las escenas que más me gustan, siempre he querido ver algo escrito de España y Romano de modo que España no estuviera feliz por algo (y qué mejor que el hecho de que Romano se va) Además, sexo por despecho rules. ¿Y quién mejor para consolar al españolito que su pervertido vecino de manos largas? Mencionar que está situado después de la guerra de sucesión española.**

**Finalmente, el último trozo... x'D Este trozo fue bastante divertido. La parte de la puerta... simplemente me lo pasé demasiado bien escribiéndolo.**

**Paso a comentar los reviews... woah... mucha gente ha desaparecido ... *Miru all sad* Eso sí, gracias a todo el mundo que dejó review. ¡Se aprecian muchísimo!**

_Hana Yamazakura, _**woolas~ Yo considero que España es de los que no hacen ascos a nada. Aunque normalmente lo veo más de fijarse en tías. ¿Dónde queda sino la fama de los paletas españoles? Seguro que él la lleva en la sangre xD Te contaré un secreto... hay lemon entero. Uno entero, implícitos unos cuantos. En mi fic España es normalmente uke, pero en ocasiones seme. Los dos son demasiado orgullosos-dominantes para que siempre tengan el mismo papel. Gracias por el fav~ ;D**

_Kanai Ivanov, _**Y que sepas que me he animado, por tu culpa, a subirlo. Yey, sigo en la lista de favoritos *?* Sí, Francis se lo merecía, por hablar más de la cuenta xDDD Mmmsí, Antonio también se merecía que le espantara a las mujeres. Y concuerdo con lo del encanto natural xD. **

**Wihi, me encanta que la gente pille mis referencias históricas (que para algo me documento) No me devané demasiado en explicar guerras, quiero que el fic sea ligero. Arthur es un *censurado* Sí, es muy hipócrita XD Awww sí, yo visualizo a Antonio siendo vestido por Francis y awww qué amor *w* De vez en cuando, va bien un poco de ñoñería jiji *hearts* Es que damas de compañía suena más fino xDDD **

**Si Francia se lo propone (lo de ser el próximo en acostarse con él) seguramente lo logre. El dato de Francis es importante. Sé que no podíais dormir sin saberlo, por eso os lo he proporcionado (XD) Lo de Napoleón te digo que no (no lo he tratado) porque quiero escribir un fanfic muy serio-dark-blah explícitamente de la Guerra de Independencia española. Y lo de Akuyuu, me parecía más del otro fic que de este xD Si se te ocurre algo más, dímelo ;D *se pone el cinturón(¿)***

_ReddyS, _**jajaja los besos. Tienen su morbillo sí~ La canción era del Canto del loco xDDD Waah te hiciste fan mía o/o q-qué honor *halagada***

_CaiPiPro, _**oh dios, te la has releído? *halagada y feliz* Pues sí, la pelirroja explosiva... pero sólo para el momento, luego ya no. No me gustaría trabajar en un burdel XD Claro que sí: recordemos que para despertarlo Romano se tenía que tirar encima de las regiones vitales para despertarlo. Así que... xD Además mono e indefenso: todo un festín para el rubiales (XD)**

**Waah, gracias por lo de que te gusta como escribo (y lo que escribo), me halaga mucho ;W; Si lo tengo escrito, suelo cumplir con lo de un cap por semana. Me gusta ser constante y que los que leen puedan ver toda la historia que tanto esfuerzo (¿) me ha costado. Eso eso, que somos vecinos y tenemos una tonelada de historia *?* Indignación! XD Las sugerencias van junto al review, gracias~ =3**

_AnGeLuSyCaIm, _**siii x3 Son adorables. Exacto, esa relación es la que creo firmemente que tienen xD La batalla del Garellano... Me lo miraré bien y veré qué puedo hacer. Me ha parecido muy interesante. Además, coincido: Se ven muy sexys en armadura y luchando *toda fangirl***

_Hina Yoso, _**lol, review corto pero expresivo xDDD Gracias por leer!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**"Y regreso a ti" - Capítulo 4**

**1744**

Abrió los ojos repentinamente y no pudo sentirse más desorientado. Le costó un par de segundos reconocer el lugar como su despacho. Se sentía aturdido. Se atusó la cabellera rubia mientras intentaba recuperar el hilo de lo que estaba haciendo antes de haberse dormido tan profundamente. Bueno, se podía deducir que se encontraba en medio de mucho papeleo. Tan sólo tenía que mirar la cantidad de papeles repartidos por la mesa. Claro, la guerra siempre conllevaba un montón de burocracia, noticias y documentos. Suspiró y se llevó la mano a los ojos, frotándoselos ligeramente a ver si así se espabilaba un poco.

- ¡Francia! -escuchó que lo llamaban.

- Señor Francia -dijo lo que le pareció otro tono de voz.

Levantó la cabeza extrañado y se encontró a un hombre de su servicio. Éste se veía ligeramente apurado, como si algo hubiera ocurrido y no le hiciera sentirse orgulloso. El rubio arqueó una ceja.

- Le he dicho que no podía entrar pero... -anunció el hombre.

- Francia~ -dijo cantarinamente, levantando una mano a modo de saludo, su siempre animado vecino. Se fijó en que en la otra mano llevaba una especie de cesto. Lo siguió con la vista hasta que lo depositó con poco cuidado encima de la mesa- ¡Vamos a comer fuera!

- ... ¿Ahora? -preguntó ligeramente desganado el galo.

- No, dentro de cien años. Pero te traigo la comida para que veas lo que nos vamos a comer entonces en mal estado. ¡Pues claro que ahora! -se enfurruñó ligeramente- Incluso he preparado comida especialmente para ti. Y te prohíbo acostumbrarte a ello.

Bueno... La verdad es que sonaba tentador eso de escaparse de todo. Relajarse... comer, charlar, beber. Pero ahora no tenía muy claro si debía entregar ese enorme papeleo pronto. Antonio se percató de esa indecisión. Se acercó, por detrás del escritorio, le tomó de la mano y tiró de él.

- Vamos, vamos... Después de todo, no llegarán a tiempo para que se den cuenta de la trampa -dijo Antonio mirando fijamente los papeles.

- ¿Eh? -murmuró el francés extrañado por el tono del otro. Miró los papeles en los que había posado su vista y leyó "es una emboscada de los austriacos y los ingleses".

Aquello le produjo una sensación desagradable en el cuerpo. Tenía el presentimiento de que el número de bajas sería alto. Más que un presentimiento, era casi una certeza. No pudo mirar el papel mucho más tiempo, Antonio había vuelto a tirar de él.

- Necesitas salir de aquí. Mírate la cara. La guerra nos tiene atontados y necesitamos despejarnos un poco y relajarnos -dijo España aún arrastrándolo.

- Pensaba que arrastrarías también a Gilbert. Últimamente no dejas de acosarle -dijo Francis distraídamente.

- No puede estar aquí. No sería coherente. -dijo Antonio tranquilamente, cosa que desconcertó en suma manera a Francia.

- "Tú si que eres incoherente a ratos..." -pensó Francis aún sin entender qué era lo que el español quería decir.

Cuando salieron fuera, Francia se fijó en que tan sólo había un caballo esperándoles. ¿Ése era el medio de transporte? Su cara reflejó la decepción que por dentro le inundaba. Antonio se fijó y se apresuró en coger el caballo y enseñárselo bien.

- Iremos más rápidos así. Después de todo, no podemos hacer comida al aire libre en la ciudad. Sería muy cutre. -apuntó el español. De un ágil salto se subió al caballo, moviéndolo hasta ponerse al lado de Francia. Le tendió una mano- Vamos sube.

Suspiró con resignación y agarró la mano, ayudándose para subir al caballo. El animal se removió un poco en el sitio, claramente molesto por la repentina sobrecarga. No tardó demasiado en calmarse. Francis miró hacia abajo, fijándose en la altura del caballo y en el golpe que se pegaría si se caía en otro de los arrebatos nerviosos del animal.

- ¡Aguanta! -escuchó decir. El tono fue tan enérgico y desesperado que le hizo levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó Francis arqueando una ceja.

- Que te aguantes agarrándote a mi cintura. No me gustaría tener que parar a recogerte del suelo -dijo Antonio risueño. Francia bufó por lo que acababa de decir. No es como si fuera un trasto que se te cae a medio camino.

Aún así, se agarró a la cintura tal y como le había sugerido. España agitó las riendas y el caballo empezó a trotar, dirigiéndose a donde fuera que iban. Apoyó la cabeza en la espalda de Antonio y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el viento le mecía el cabello. Lo cierto es que seguía con aquel sopor con el que se había despertado hacía ya un buen rato. Era de tal magnitud, que sentía que podía quedarse dormido así. Notó que la percepción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor empezaba a desaparecer. Se sentía atontado...

Y de repente abrió los ojos y un cielo de atardecer lo recibió. La mirada se le nublaba y de repente notaba los sentidos embotados. Su respiración estaba desacompasada totalmente, intentando respirar entre tanta sangre. Notó movimiento a su lado y enfocó por medio minuto a Antonio, que le miraba con gesto preocupado y la cara sucia entre barro y sangre.

- ¡Francia! ¡Aguanta! ¡Te vas a poner bien! ¿Vale? -dijo angustiado el español

Entreabrió la boca intentando decir algo pero sólo pudo toser y quejarse del dolor que esa acción le había provocado. Todo se volvió más borroso. España seguía hablando con aquella congoja en el semblante. Intentó mover la mano para, de algún modo, demostrarle que él estaba bien (aunque aquello fuera dudable), pero no pudo lograrlo. Su extremidad superior no funcionaba. Irremediablemente todo se volvió negro.

Abrió los ojos, respirando por un momento agitado. Estaba encima del caballo, abrazado a la cintura de España, el cual le decía algo a lo que no prestaba atención. Se sentía mal, a disgusto. Aquel sueño no había sido agradable y la prueba era que aquel malestar no se iba.

- Francia, si no dejas de apretar tanto mi cintura, me vas a partir en dos -dijo Antonio logrando captar finalmente la atención del rubio.

Aflojó el agarre después de pegar un suspiro largo. Era una soberana tontería sentirse tan afectado por un simple sueño. Lo curioso es que, a pesar de lo fisgón que era, Antonio no había preguntado nada al respecto. ¿Acaso no había pronunciado una sola palabra? Era mejor que no preguntara, tampoco podía explicarle a qué venía aquello. Llegaron a un páramo poblado de vegetación, silencioso y tranquilo. España se bajó del caballo y lo dejó atado de forma que no huyera. Cogió la cesta y se fue a buscar el sitio ideal en el que sentarse a comer. Francis no tardó en bajarse. Observó a España deambular por un terreno que a él se le antojaba igual. En un total de dos ocasiones parecía que se asentaba cuando después negaba y seguía deambulando. No pudo evitar reír un poco.

- ¿Te decides o vamos a tener que analizar la tierra? -preguntó juguetonamente el galo.

- Búrlate lo que quieras pero, si luego te intentan devorar las hormigas, te dejaré morir -dijo Antonio por fin asentando las cosas.

- Qué cruel eres~ -murmuró Francia acercándose y ayudándole a poner la tela que había traído el hispano para sentarse. Se fijó en los motivos que la adornaban- Es muy español esto.

- Como te quejes mucho, te sientas en el suelo -replicó Antonio tranquilamente mientras empezaba a sacar cosas de la cesta.

- Sí, mamá... -suspiró Francis

- Come y calla. -sentenció España pasándole lo que le había preparado para él. Sonrió un poco- Si no te lo terminas todo, te guardaré lo que sobre para cenar y así hasta que te lo termines.

- Uah, la pesadilla de todo niño. -exclamó Francia medio riendo mientras observaba con interés el plato en cuestión.

- Y si te portas mal, te castigaré sin poder manosear a la gente. -dijo Antonio imitando el tono de una madre irreflexiva.

- N-no puedes hacerme eso, _mamman~ _-replicó el francés imitando un tono lloroso- Si no puedo manosear, moriré.

- Suena tan mal "mamman"... -dijo Antonio pegándole un golpe en el hombro- No me llames así.

- ¿Entonces quieres ser _mon père_? -dijo Francia sonriendo de lado.

- ¿TU QUÉ? Eso sigue sonando igual de mal. A ver qué me dices en tu idioma, gabacho. -dijo Antonio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Francia estalló en una carcajada.

Estuvieron comiendo y bebiendo, sin preocuparse por nada. Tan sólo charlando de banalidades, riendo, echándose las típicas puyas. Francis se hizo sitio y se tumbó en aquel peculiar trozo de tela del cual había jurado no comentar nada (a pesar de que ganas no le faltaban). Miró al cielo y volvió a sentirse somnoliento.

- Podría quedarme para siempre aquí. Lejos de todo, charlando de nada contigo, comiendo~ -dijo Francis inspirando hondo.

- Si no reaccionas pronto, no vas a poder estar aquí tampoco. -contestó Antonio. El francés arqueó una ceja y se incorporó levemente. El de ojos verdes sonrió- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- ¿Porque has venido y te has plantado en mi despacho? -dijo Francis mirándole extrañado. Sí, estaba raro el otro.

- Vamos, tú me has hecho venir. No digas que he salido de la nada porque he querido. -dijo Antonio distraídamente- De todos los países me has elegido a mí. Eso quiere decir algo, Francia. Piénsalo bien.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Francis finalmente- Llevas todo el día diciendo cosas más raras que de costumbre.

- No deberías preocuparte por mí. -dijo Antonio acercándose a él- Piénsalo bien, Francia. ¿Qué se te está escapando?

Y por algún motivo empezó a dudar. Sí, lo que el hispano decía sonaba totalmente absurdo, pero en cierto modo sonaba muy convencido de ello. ¿Se le estaba escapando algo? Una mano de Antonio empezó a acariciar su torso por encima de la ropa, ascendiendo. Curiosamente, le producía una sensación incómoda. Se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Algo no encajaba en todo el asunto.

- Al final se va a preocupar demasiado... 'Me' voy a preocupar -dijo Antonio cerca de sus labios, hablando en un susurro. Notó que la expresión del galo era de desconcierto- Reacciona...

Antonio lo besó con fuerza, brusca e incluso invasivamente. El beso le supo a metal, ese sabor desagradable que por desgracia conocía: el de la sangre. Cuando lo miró se fijó en que el rostro del español estaba manchado por la misma.

- Vamos, sólo puedo hacerlo de este modo. Es el único modo que conoces -dijo el otro aún susurrando- ¡Despierta!

Notó que Antonio lo golpeaba en el estómago y un dolor sobrecogedor lo embargó. Repentinamente abrió los ojos, respirando agitadamente y viendo todo a su alrededor borroso. Le costó unos segundos notar que la punzada de dolor se disipaba. Respirar era una tarea dolorosa ya que, las diversas contusiones que tenía, dolían con solo tomar aire. Aún así, notaba la calidez de la espalda que lo estaba cargando y la respiración aquejada y cansada del susodicho. Se movió ligeramente intentando verlo, aunque sabía quién era sólo por el color rojo de la chaqueta en la que estaba apoyado.

- ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó España ladeando la cabeza un poco, en un intento inútil de ver al que cargaba en su espalda.

- Hecho una mierda... -murmuró Francis con una voz ronca que a él mismo le dejó sorprendido. Genial. Su voz... - No puedo mover el brazo izquierdo y hormiguea.

- No seas idiota y deja de intentar moverlo. -murmuró a regañadientes España- No puedes imaginarte lo que me ha costado parar la hemorragia. ¡Para que ahora vengas a intentar moverlo!

- Lo siento. -dijo apoyando la mejilla de nuevo en la espalda del hispano y cerrando los ojos. La boca le sabía a sangre.

Ahora recordaba con claridad lo que había ocurrido. Les habían llegado noticias de que una guarnición de austriacos estaba desprotegida al norte de su campamento. Habían formado dos escuadrones no demasiado grandes (lo justo para tener superioridad numérica y poder desplazarse sin llamar demasiado la atención) y habían marchado hacia el lugar indicado. El problema era que todo había resultado ser una trampa. Los austriacos e ingleses habían preparado una emboscada con casi el doble de hombres de los que ellos llevaban. Aquello había sido una matanza. Los únicos que habían sobrevivido habían sido ellos dos y sólo hacía falta verlos para deducir que no estaban en su mejor momento. A él lo habían atacado un grupo excesivamente numeroso y no había podido defenderse siquiera.

Miró al suelo, a la tierra que ya habían caminado, descubriendo manchas de sangre fresca que se producían con cierta regularidad.

- ¿Estás sangrando? -preguntó Francis atando rápidamente cabos. Puede que estuviera medio muerto, pero no se había vuelto estúpido.

- Me distraje cuando te desplomaste. -contestó el de ojos verdes.

- No deberías cargarme estando así, tú también... -empezó Francia.

- Cállate ya. -interrumpió Antonio con cierto enfado- No pienso dejarte tirado. Necesitas que te atiendan lo antes posible. No pasa nada, es un simple corte..

Un simple corte que, debido al peso que aguantaba, no dejaba de sangrar. Lo pensó fríamente y recordó a España gritándole con desespero, poco después de haber caído al suelo. Estaba claro, le había dado un buen susto. Además, después de perder a tantas personas en el campo de batalla, Antonio no pensaba permitir que a él también le ocurriera algo. Por mucho que se jugara su integridad física en ello.

Odiaba la parte de la guerra en la que les tocaba perder. Esa parte en la que todo se llenaba de cadáveres, sangre y miseria. El trozo donde se daba cuenta de que la guerra vaciaba aquellos caminos que ahora transitaban, que anteriormente eran frecuentemente usados por la gente de a pie. Estaban asustados. No deseaban ser asaltados, temían encontrarse en fuego cruzado. Sólo respirando con normalidad, le llegaba el olor a sangre que ambos despedían. El olor de la guerra.

- He tenido un sueño, ¿sabes? -dijo el galo arrastrando las palabras.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál? -preguntó Antonio.

- Venías a buscarme a mi despacho y nos íbamos a comer al aire libre. -explicó Francia- Habías preparado tú la comida.

- ¿Eeeeh~? Eso no suena a algo que yo haría -dijo Antonio

- También me dijiste que no me acostumbrara a ello -apuntó Francis.

- Eso ya suena más a algo que yo haría. -dijo después de pegar un suspiro hondo, como buscando en él las fuerzas suficientes para poder seguir caminando.

- Nos sentamos, charlamos, comimos, bebimos... Era agradable~ -dijo con cierto tono ensoñador.

- En un par de semanas vas a poder ir a comer al aire libre con quien quieras. No te preocupes -repuso España intentando denegar cualquier tipo de peligro en la situación en la que se encontraban.

- ¿Vendrías conmigo? -preguntó con tono cansado Francis. Empezaba a sentir que las fuerzas le volvían a fallar.

- Llevaré la comida. -respondió Antonio.

- Lo espero con ganas -rió cansadamente y cerró los ojos.

El español se sentía desfallecer. Aunque, en comparación con las heridas de Francis, las suyas no eran demasiado, eso no quitaba que llevara un rato sangrando. Cada nuevo paso empezaba a costarle cada vez más. Al rato, a lo lejos, empezó a divisar un campamento. Pocos pasos, ya le quedaban pocos pasos. Vio que gente se acercaba y cedió a todo su cansancio, desplomándose hacia delante.

**1815**

Se quedó mirando la puerta de la casa con aire ausente. Maldita sea, los demás países se la habían jugado bien. Seguro que era una manera de vengarse por todo. Volvía a tener monarquía y ahora le enviaban de mensajero a España. Alguien demasiado inocente podría preguntarse: "¿Te envían a España? ¿Es que no recuerdan todo lo que hiciste allí?" Francia no se hacía esa pregunta. Estaba seguro de que sí lo recordaban y ése era el motivo principal que les impulsaba a mandarlo a hacer eso. Desde que huyó de la península junto a sus tropas, que no había visto a Antonio. Primero porque había tenido sus problemas y después porque no sabía cómo abordar el encuentro.

Recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había hecho a España durante los años que duró la invasión a la península. Ahora no era el momento de explicar por qué lo había hecho. Su motivación fue clara y se dejó llevar demasiado por la sensación de poder. Había preferido arruinar la amistad que tenían para lograr monopolizarlo. ¿Ahora con qué cara se podía presentar delante de él? Aunque tan sólo fuera para traerle un mensaje, no dejaba de ser incómodo. Hubiera sido perfecto si se hubiese podido escaquear, pero aquello le era imposible en aquel momento. Ahora no estaba para comportarse como un rebelde. Su situación no era excesivamente favorable y, obviamente, después de tanta guerra, se encontraba un poco débil.

Suspiró un poco y se armó de valor. Tenía que hacerlo y lo mejor era no pensarlo demasiado y empezar. Ya iría improvisando según el comportamiento que tuviera el hispano. Dio unos cuantos golpes en la madera y esperó que le abrieran.

Desde su cama, escuchó el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta. Por un momento pensó: ya abrirán. Luego recordó que había tenido la brillante idea de mandar a los criados a sus casas por aquel día. Todo tenía una explicación: los había mandado a casa para que no le vieran en aquel estado. Se encontraba fatal. Crisis económica tras la guerra y la actual, que no parecía que fuera a acabarse, en México. Ésa que se había iniciado gracias a la influencia de cierta persona a la que intentaba nombrar lo mínimo. Es más, había pasado a ser el "puto gabacho" o derivados por el estilo. Ese déficit monetario le tenía con una fiebre constante y un dolor en el pecho que aguantaba como podía. Por muchos mejunjes que se tomara, nada parecía calmar del todo el sufrimiento al que se le añadía la agravante de las pérdidas y heridas por la guerra. Debía descansar y partir a México lo antes posible. Tenía que parar todo aquello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Arrastró los pies por el pasillo ante la insistencia de la persona que había al otro lado de la puerta. Debería haber dejado que se cansara llamando y seguir en la cama descansando. Abrió y la visión de Francis hizo que se tensara completamente.

- ¡Tú! -exclamó Antonio.

Menos mal que estaba atento a una reacción por el estilo, Francia metió el pie y parte del brazo cuando España intentó cerrar la puerta. Lo bueno del asunto era que podía mantenerla abierta sin tener que esforzarse demasiado.

- ¡Tienes valor volviendo! ¿¡Otra vez vienes a intentar invadirme, gabacho hijo de-! -empezó el español forcejeando contra la puerta, intentando cerrarla aunque tuviera que amputarle un pie y un brazo al galo (de hecho, eso le gustaría aún más).

- ¡No seas ridículo! -interrumpió Francis- Vengo a traerte un mensaje de parte de la Santa Sede. ¿Me abrirás la puerta?

- Sí, claro. También puedo cederte algo de territorio. Eso te encantaría, ¿no? -dijo Antonio con rabia y cierta ironía en su tono de voz.

- No deberías hacer tonterías como estas. No vengo a invadirte y tú no estás en condiciones.

Para demostrarle su argumento, Francia pegó un golpe fuerte a la puerta y logró abrirla, haciendo que el español se fuera hacia atrás y acabara semi-apoyado contra una pared, respirando agitadamente. Aunque ya hiciera casi un año que la guerra había terminado, Antonio seguía mirándolo con el mismo odio que entonces. Sí que había una parte del francés que se arrepentía de haberlo hecho; de haber logrado que lo mirara de ese modo. Pero había algo que no podía negar: Si volviese atrás y pudiera decidir si hacerlo o no, lo volvería a hacer. Poseer a España había sido una sensación que hubiera deseado que se prolongara eternamente. Quizás era un pensamiento enfermizo. Eso le importaba bien poco.

- ¿Dónde están tus criados? -preguntó Francia arqueando una ceja al ver que nadie acudía a pesar del escándalo formado.

- Les he dado el día libre... ¿Por qué? ¿Es que buscas si hay testigos? -preguntó Antonio.

- Ja, ja. Eres tan chistoso cuando quieres. -dijo Francis entrecerrando los ojos- Lo digo porque te ves medio muerto y estar solo me parece una estupidez. Por lo que veo, una estupidez digna de ti. ¿Qué harás si te da un bajón mientras estás solo?

- Me las apañaré. No hagas esfuerzos por parecer preocupado. No hace falta. Ya escuché suficiente falsedad proveniente de ti, gabacho. -dijo España cruzándose de brazos, intentando aparentar normalidad- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto?

- Vengo a traerte un mensaje de La Santa Alianza. No he venido porque quiera. -vio como Antonio arqueaba una ceja ante esa última frase y supo que era malinterpretable- Quiero decir, no es que no quiera venir, pero sé que soy uno de los tíos que más odias en todo el planeta. No soy masoquista... -bajó bastante el tono- Al menos no mucho.

- Pues entrega ese mensaje y vete de mi casa -dijo Antonio respirando un poco agitado. La fiebre hacía estragos en él y estar fuera de la cama no ayudaba en nada.

Frunció un poco el ceño. Por mucho que la situación entre ellos hubiese cambiado, España no dejaba de ser muy cabezota. Se fue hasta él y lo cargó en su hombro. El español se quedó atónito y empezó a pegarle en la espalda intentando que lo bajara.

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios haces? -gritó el de ojos verdes.

- Te estoy llevando a tu habitación, concretamente a tu cama, donde deberías estar. Necesitas descansar un poco en vez de estar a la defensiva como siempre. Pareces un gato al que quieren bañar y que no se deja. Sólo te falta bufar.

- ... ¡¿M-me estás comparando con un gato? -espetó el otro después de quedarse patidifuso durante un par de segundos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Francia lo dejó en el suelo. Lo hubiese obligado a tumbarse sobre la cama pero estaba intentando dejar de comportarse de aquel modo. Ése que le hacía tener una obsesión compulsiva por hacer que España siguiera sus órdenes y cumpliera todos sus deseos. Maldita sea, ya volvía a tener esos pensamientos. Se le hacía difícil pensar que aquella época había terminado.

- Túmbate mientras voy a por algo para la fiebre. -dijo Francis viendo como el español seguía inmerso en su sufrimiento.

Lo dejó hablando solo, quejándose de que si era un falso, que ahora no tenía que hacer ver que se preocupaba y cosas como que pobre de él que le robara algo y que lo tenía todo contado. Suspiró cuando por fin dejó de escuchar sus quejas. Cogió un paño y una palangana en la que echar agua y refrescar el trozo de tela. Cuando regresó, Antonio aún seguía hablando solo (o, mejor dicho, criticándole), aunque al menos ya estaba sentado en la cama.

- Eres un poco desagradecido, ¿eh? Estoy haciendo esto porque quiero, no por ningún motivo retorcido. Yo tampoco estoy en mi mejor momento, no voy a hacer ninguna idiotez -dijo el galo remojando el paño en el agua- Sabes que la Santa Alianza lleva reunida un tiempo. Me dijeron que estaría bien si fueras o aunque sea enviaras a alguien. Venga, túmbate.

- N-no me mandes más. Odio que me des órdenes. -dijo el hispano siendo obligado a tumbarse. Se quedó pensando mientras intentaba omitir el malestar que sentía en su pecho, como si le faltara el aire- Enviaré a alguien.

- De acuerdo. Avisaré a los demás de ello para que se le reciba como toca -respondió Francia dejando el paño húmedo en la frente del español.

Y la conversación murió. La tensión podía ser cortada e incluso te la podías llegar a comer sin ningún tipo de problema. Miró al hispano de reojo, que de vez en cuando pronunciaba algún quejido de dolor prácticamente inaudible (seguro que los estaba intentando aguantar todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía) y respiraba agitadamente debido a la fiebre. Le producía un sentimiento que se acercaba a la tristeza. Había intentado debilitarlo lo suficiente para que dependiera de él, pretendiendo que así aceptara su presencia en la península. Pero Antonio nunca había sido del tipo de personas que permiten que lo dominen y Francis siempre había sido del tipo de personas que disfrutaban dominando a la gente. El resultado era que había preferido autodestruirse antes que estar sometido a él y eso le hacía entristecerse (en cierto modo). No podía seguir viendo aquella especie de agonía por más tiempo, estaba seguro de que, por dentro, el español lo estaba maldiciendo sin descanso.

- Nunca me lo perdonarás, ¿verdad? -preguntó de repente. Fue como si hubiera una conexión mental entre ellos y hubieran estado conversando sobre el tema desde que Francia entró.

- No.

La situación se hizo aún más incómoda para Francis. ¿Qué pintaba él allí? Estaba seguro de que España deseaba más que nada que se marchara. No tenía sentido quedarse allí a pesar de que realmente se preocupaba por el estado del español. Suspiró ligeramente y miró hacia otro lado, con una expresión alicaída.

- Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. -dijo Francia.

Empezó a marcharse cuando escuchó que la voz temblorosa de Antonio lo llamaba y una mano le agarraba de la chaqueta con bastante fuerza. Abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendido. De todas las cosas que podría esperarse, desde luego aquella no era una. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo interrogante.

- N-no te vayas... -dijo España con cierta súplica en su mirada.

- Creía que es lo que querías. -fue lo único que atinó a decir. Luego se maldijo a sí mismo. Antonio le estaba pidiendo que no se marchara, eso era algo positivo, y él decía cosas así. Era estúpido.

- T-tú provocaste esto. Te estoy pidiendo que te quedes... -pronunció un quejido de dolor y respiró agitadamente. Dos lágrimas asomaron por la comisura de los ojos- P-por favor... Si me muero, ¿entonces qué? N-no me dejes morir solo...

La mano de Antonio soltó la chaqueta. No iba a suplicarle más, ya suficiente había hablado. Dejó la mano extendida en el aire. Se encontraba fatal y temía realmente no pasar de esa noche. El deseo de no morir solo, se le había presentado como algo irracional en su interior. Pero realmente temía morir y que nadie se enterara de ello hasta días después. Morir y no poder dedicarle unas últimas palabras a alguien. La petición había dejado con el corazón encogido a Francia, el cual tomó la mano del español entre la suya y acercó una silla para sentarse.

- Está bien, no me iré. No te dejaría morir solo. Pero tampoco te vas a morir, te pondrás bien. Eres muy fuerte, siempre lo has sido. Pronto estarás correteando por el mundo, pateando traseros de nuevo -dijo Francis girando el paño para que la parte más fresca tocara la frente del otro.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes? -preguntó Antonio cerrando los ojos, probando de descansar.

A pesar de aquellas palabras, el de pelo castaño apretó un poco el agarre a la mano de Francia. El galo observó las manos y no pudo evitarlo, rió un poco, enternecido por el gesto. Sus palabras hablaban un idioma diferente al de sus actos.

- No tienes que apretar tanto. No me voy a escapar -dijo Francis al ver que Antonio había abierto los ojos y le miraba interrogante y algo "ofendido" porque se había reído. Era muy impertinente que se riera cuando él se sentía como si se estuviera muriendo.

- Por si acaso. -replicó Antonio cerrando otra vez los ojos.

Le costó un poco, pero España acabó por dormirse. Francia sólo soltaba la mano cuando tenía que mojar de nuevo el paño de la frente. Después volvía a estrecharla y la rozaba con el pulgar, en un gesto tranquilizador. Sabía que no debería estar allí, que seguramente a la mañana siguiente Antonio lo patearía fuera de su casa. Que después de todo lo que había hecho, aquello era de todo menos ético. Pero no podía evitarlo. Había un lazo invisible que los ataba juntos, que los atraía, que les hacía depender el uno del otro a ratos. Y a pesar de saber que no era lo correcto, no lo quería evitar. Porque era Antonio. El motivo era tan simple como eso. España empezó a removerse en sueños, murmurando cosas que no llegaba a entender, sumergido en un sueño febril. Aquel hecho sacó a Francis de sus pensamientos, prestando ahora atención a los gestos y murmullos del hispano. En uno de esos murmullos, Francia acercó un poco el oído, intentando descifrar qué estaba diciendo, en un arranque de curiosidad.

- ... Y-yo confiaba... _Traidor..._

Se echó hacia atrás como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica. Observó el rostro del español y pudo ver como dos lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Un gesto de culpabilidad se instaló en el rostro del galo. La última palabra la había dicho en español, pero la había entendido como si la hubiera dicho en francés. Había comprobado que, de todo a lo que España le daba importancia, al hecho al que más importancia le daba era que se había sentido traicionado. Siempre lo acababa decepcionando (de un modo u otro) y tampoco era la primera vez que lo traicionaba. Nunca había sido un gran amigo, pero tampoco había sido algo que les hubiese importado demasiado. Se acercó a él y besó las lágrimas para evitar que siguieran bajando más. Lo miró fijamente y con la mano que tenía libre, apartó un mechón de pelo que se estaba mojando por culpa del paño. Si él en realidad lo quería. Era un chico amable, que tenía sus prontos (¿pero quién no los tenía?) y con el que se solía reír mucho. En cambio, todo el mundo pensaba que lo había hecho simplemente por doblegarlo. Había parte de verdad, pero el principal motivo siempre había sido ese cariño que le tenía. Ni él mismo sabía bien en qué momento su mentalidad se había torcido y había pasado a tratarlo como a un objeto de su propiedad. Se había desviado del camino y era algo que siempre le solía pasar. Se acercó a él y lo besó suave y dulcemente.

- Lo siento, _mon chéri_.

* * *

Antonio empezaba a ser ligeramente consciente de su entorno. Escuchaba los pájaros cantando, como cada mañana, y empezó a atar cabos. Se encontraba mejor que por la noche. Movió la mano y notó que nadie la cogía. Maldijo internamente a Francis, otra vez lo había vuelto a dejar tirado. Se sentía imbécil por aún esperar cosas buenas de él después de todo lo que le había hecho. Sí, seguramente nunca lo había tomado en serio. Debía ser el mejor actor del mundo.

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que Francia seguía allí, con medio torso echado sobre la cama y sentado en la silla aún. La mano que había estado sujetando la suya no estaba demasiado lejos, seguramente la había movido sin querer en sueños. Se acercó sin hacer ruido hasta quedar cerca de la cabeza del francés. Tomó un mechón del cabello mientras pensaba en la guerra que había terminado hacía menos de un año, pensando en la gente que murió. Su puño se fue apretando alrededor del cabello mientras lo miraba con la vista perdida y apretando ligeramente los dientes. Se movió rápido, intentando pegarle un tirón a su estúpido pelo (del que siempre se vanagloriaba) pero se detuvo en seco antes de llegar a hacerle daño. Bajó la vista y su mano dejó de apretar el pelo, que resbaló por su propio peso y fue cayendo y alejándose de la palma del español. Empezó a sollozar en silencio. ¿Por qué? Se sentía tan idiota. ¿Por qué, ahora que lo tenía a su alcance, no era capaz de hacerle nada malo? Había muerto tantísima gente... y si lo hubiera pillado en el campo de batalla le hubiera abierto la cabeza. ¿Y por qué ahora no podía? Le había sorprendido tantísimo el hecho que se hubiera quedado. Que, a pesar de todo el rencor con el que le había contestado, Francis le hubiera hecho caso y no le hubiera dejado solo. ¿Por qué ahora se volvía amable? ¿Y por qué no podía evitar perder parte de tantísima ira hacia él? No quería dejar de odiarlo. En una parte de su interior, algo le decía que debía hacerlo, que sino todo sería en vano. ¡No debería estar llorando! Se llevó las manos cerca de las sienes, como intentando ocultarse, hacer un muro para escapar de todo.

- N-no es justo... Esto no es justo, Francia... -murmuró a media voz, intentando dejar de llorar.

Cuando Francis se despertó, le dolía todo el cuerpo. La pose que había elegido para dormir no había sido la más apropiada. Miró al hispano y lo encontró semi-sentado, mirando hacia la ventana. Se preguntaba por qué no lo había despertado y echado a patadas. Las mismas preguntas se las hacía el español, mirando por la ventana de manera ausente y notando un taladrante dolor de cabeza que se le había ido instalando desde que había acabado de llorar. No se sentía de humor. No es que estuviera enfadado, simplemente se encontraba bajo de moral.

- ¿Estás mejor? ¿Necesitas algo? -preguntó Francia arqueando una ceja al ver que el otro seguía en su onda de no decir nada.

- ¿Puedes marcharte? Por favor... -dijo Antonio después de un silencio, sin mirarlo ni tan siquiera.

Le había chocado el hecho que se lo hubiera pedido por favor. Esperaba que le tirara los trastos y no sólo le había dejado dormir lo que necesitara, además le pedía por favor que se marchara. No pudo negarse a la petición, se levantó y se atusó la ropa.

- Por supuesto. No tienes que pedírmelo por favor. Lo entiendo. -dijo Francia.

- No. No lo entiendes. -dijo España logrando que el galo, de camino a la puerta, se parara y girara un poco sobre sus talones para mirarlo- Vete ya, por favor.

Lo miró unos segundos, con la boca entreabierta, apunto de decir algo. Al final, lo único que hizo fue girarse de nuevo y salir de la habitación. Algo le había quedado claro: Antonio no le iba a dar explicaciones por el momento.

* * *

**¡LA LÍNEA DE PETICIONES PARA EL FIC SIGUE ABIERTA!**

**Decir que he recibido unas cuantas peticiones y que de momento hay dos ideas que me han gustado bastante y que seguramente desarrollaré (aunque os digo que las incluiré después de los 10 capítulos originales (y digo originales porque son los que desde un principio yo tenía) Podéis seguir pidiendo cosas en los reviews.**

**Comentar que las peticiones no tienen porqué ser exclusivamente históricas. Podéis decirme algo como: _Quiero ver a Francia y España comiendo naranjas valencianas en la luna._ Es decir, no tienen por qué ser hechos, también pueden ser situaciones. Eso sí, os aconsejo que no sean tan absurdas como la mía, porque no me gusta escribir demasiado crack xD era para poner un ejemplo. Si tuviera ideas de cosas que quiero ver no os preguntaría a vosotros x'D. Pero es que no quiero dejar tan pronto este fic y a veces yo no caigo en cosas que vosotros caéis.**

**

* * *

**

**¡He sobrevivido! Agh, por dios... ¡Qué calor he pasado! x'D Pero aquí estoy para ofreceros un capítulo más. Este es un capítulo más serio. Todo lo que pasa tiene que ver con guerras o conflictos. Sobre el primer trozo, quería comentar el hecho de que los documentos que Francia tenía sobre el escritorio tenían que ver con la emboscada que habían sufrido en realidad. Todo eran pistas del subconsciente de Francis. Espero que os haya sorprendido y que no hayáis descubierto desde un principio que lo narrado inicialmente era sueño y lo que aparentemente era sueño, era realidad (si habéis entendido la frase, os regalo un sugus)**

**Sobre la segunda parte... Comentar el hecho de que la guerra de Independencia española no está explicada porque desde hace mucho tiempo he querido dedicarle un fic entero a ese pedazo de historia (y lo haré) Por lo tanto, como mis historias se complementan (y trazan un tapiz (?)) no quería poner nada aquí y simplemente hacer salto temporal a después. Supongo que esa época fue cuando la relación estuvo casi peor (alguna temporada más, pero bueno...)**

**Las dos partes son largas y por eso no he añadido ningún año más. Si no me falla la memoria, este capítulo es más largo que el anterior. ¡Así que no vale quejarse ;D! **

**Wah, en este capítulo anterior me habéis dejado muchos reviews y me habéis hecho muy feliz, he de confesarlo. Vuestros reviews son muy lindos y me llegan al corazón ;_; No dejéis de dejarlos, por favor. Os quiero *xD* Y os paso a comentar *.***

ReddyS**, nos van las cosas morbosas, yeah~~~ :'D. El Doujinshi de Osova supongo xD. Mi fic de Haploscopio se basaba en la posibilidad de que cosas así ocurrieran. También hay que decir que Osova no iba mal encaminada. Hubo mucho puterío entonces. ****Awn, f-fan mía... *****emoción* Me alegra que te guste esta cosa (?) ;w;~~**

_LadyAliceKirkland, _**la parte de la puerta surgió de manera random y me dije: Sí, se va a cargar la puerta. Me apetece! XD Siempre he querido leer algo de España y Romano en plan: esto es triste y no estamos bien. Y como nadie lo escribía, lo escribí yo x'D Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo ;D**

_AnGeLuSyCaIm, _**¡Convencer usando las palabras es de nenazas! *?* xDDDD Arthur fue muy listo *?* Sobre tu propuesta, el tema central serían celos y lo tengo tratado en el fic (próximamente en sus pantallas *?*) así que sería repetirme... D: También tengo pensado escribir algo corto sobre Arthur y Antonio peleando, pero eso ya será en otro fic. Espero que te gustara el capítulo. Saludos~**

_BB, _**¿verdad? ¡No hay casi nada! ¡Hay más fanfics con Inglaterra y Francia es vecino! Es triste, es triste~ España no volvió a recuperar los territorios italianos. Además, España perdió bastantes territorios a partir de entonces, se metió en guerras y del 1802 (aprox) hasta el 1814 tuvo una graaan invasión francesa. Si quieres más información, envíame un mensaje (a través del perfil) y te cuento un poco más lo poco que sé. ;D**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**Misaooo! *hugs* Bienvenida ;w; *hearts* Ay gracias, me alegra que te guste como escribo. Uah, leyendo en el trabajo ò.ó Bien hecho mientras no te descubran xD Lo veo muy cabezota, tanto como para cargarse una puerta xD. Antonio con los latinos... Te seré sincera xD No tengo pensado sacarlo con ellos. Primero porque no suelo escribir con países que no tienen diseño oficial de Himaruya (y digo suelo, porque hice mención más adelante de Portugal. Pero lo necesitaba) Supongo que haré referencias (en algún fic) pero nada de sacar un personaje y describirlo. Ese trabajo, arduo, se lo dejo a Himaruya. Ay la puerta ;A; -arregla la puerta que Misao echó abajo-**

_Kanai Ivanov, _**primero: OH DIOS QUÉ REVIEW TAN LARGO Y HERMOSO X'D *hearts* Claro. Amenazar se le da de vicio, hay que recordarlo x'D. Menuda sutileza... si soy KY y te entendí xD. Os mimo mucho, sí ù.ú. Otro fic que quiero escribir (lo que he explicado en la parte de arriba xD). Que Inglaterra haya violado a España se está imponiendo ya casi como canon *XD pobre* Si le hubieras abrazado quizás te hubiera apartado de muy malas maneras. Quizás no, seguro owo. La historia de España es bastante sufrida. He de confesar que a mí, del trozo del momento en el que Lovino se va, me gusta lo de España reprochando que dicen que lo "ayudan" y en verdad aprovechan para llevarse lo que pueden. Cosa que veo que ocurrió. Habrá lemon, te lo prometo! XD Pero si pongo un lemon donde yo creo que lo hay, el fic sería porno *XD* Se dejan llevar demasiado por las hormonas xD. XDD Me gusta que amaras el "qué capullo" y no sé por qué xD. Su relación es una serie de altibajos. Y eso mola xD. El mundial... n-no lo veo mucho en este fic. Quizás algún día escriba un drabble xD así ya no te quedas con las ganas x'D Y como dije, no hace falta que sean propuestas de historia ;D. Gracias! Me superaré a mí misma! *?* ... HE PASADO MUCHO CALOR XD Si algún día coincidimos en el chatbox del foro (créeme que me he quedado con las ganas) ya te lo contaré xD**

_Victoria Balck, _**aquí tienes más, más, más, más! òwo Gracias, me esfuerzo por intentar expresarme bien, si os gusta, me siento más que satisfecha. Awww es que esta pareja es muy mona. No entiendo por qué no tiene tanto fandom... *sighs* Wah, me alegra que la parte de Romano fuera como imaginabas ;w; *conmovida* Espero que te guste el capítulo~**

_Shuuru, _**Wow. ¿Me vienes siguiendo desde Haploscopio? Me dejáis review gente que me seguía desde hace mucho tiempo y no lo sabía! Pero si yo no muerdo si dejáis review *XD* Gracias, me alegra que te guste como escribo ;w;... Palabras complicadas que te ponen cachonda? ****AHAHAHAHA *Miru is dying. ****BRB* ... V-vale... ya x'DDDD Me ha hecho mucha gracia, really xD. Francia tiene su parte adorable, quiero imaginar que es así... Está escondida debajo de tanta perversión, pero existe! *XD* Escribiré algo más de Antonio y Arthur, lo juro. Aunque a mí me encanta que se peleen así que lol xD. Espero que te guste y ver tu review ;D**

_Atsun, _**waaah, cuánto tiempo ;w;~ ~ I missed you ;w; Q-que emoción al ver que he subido nuevo fic *emocionada al ver su emoción (?)* Sí! ¡Otra más que cae bajo sus garras! *?* Ah! Pero no hacía falta que resumieras! Si a mi me encanta que me digan que trozos gustaron más (paranoias mías, pero realmente me gusta xD) Son un par de idiotas demasiado adorables *los adora demasiado* ù.ú Pero si Romano iba escoltado. No le iba a pasar nada ù.ú. Baw... ú-únicos... ;/w/; qué cosas me dices... *****hearts all over the place***

_Hina Yoso, _**xDDDD Definición con pocas palabras pero muy entendible xD Me gusta. La guerra civil española es un tema que ya traté en "La Quinta Columna" y no quiero repetirme ò.ó. Además, siempre estoy con la cosa de que mis fics se complementan, así que no quiero contradecirme. Espero que lo comprendas owo *w* Espero que te guste el capítulo~**

_CaiPiPro, _**yeah~ Si lo saco los lunes, lo saco los lunes! Aquí vengo. Puntual de nuevo! *posa cool* Buah, pues este capítulo es aún más dramático *ríe* Sí, sí... Mis fics se complementan y esa sensación me gusta. Es bonito *?* Antonio haciendo ojitos debe ser difícil de resistir. Pero seguro que el tío tiene métodos para conseguir lo que quiere de otra forma. Siendo Francis, ya me entiendes sobre qué otros métodos hablo *XD* En realidad no lo hice para que el capítulo fuera menos tenso. Piensa que yo iba escribiendo todo en un word xD No sabía dónde acabarían los capítulos hasta que hace poco lo hice xD Y mira... Quería expresar que Francia no siempre está disponible para cuando España quiere (y eso es el "tema" de ese trozo. Ese y que son como niños pequeños. Pero eso se va viendo en diferentes escenas XD. La puerta la imaginaba normal xDDDD Si es como las de Versailles... Entonces Antonio me daría mucho miedo, lol xD Bueno, la verdad es que sí me esfuerzo y normalmente no me fío de una sola fuente y busco más de una. Así que sí, es un trabajo. V-vale, no me quitaré mérito ;/w/; *hearts* ¿Pierrot 1 es exclusivo de España? El número UNO? OH Dios... *quiere escribir de eso* Me aseguraré de que es así y, si lo es, escribiré sobre Pierrot 1 xDDDD. Y, te advierto de que ya me estoy documentando sobre la batalla de Pavía en la que hicieron prisionero al rey de Francia. Me gustó mucho eso de prisionero el rey. Además lo miré y me cuadra en el fic históricamente. Así que, en el capítulo 11 lo verás. Ò.Ó**

_Infantasancha, _**awww gracias. Me estáis matando de alegría diciéndome que os gusta como escribo *emocionada* El diario del increíble yo... ah... Tengo grandes recuerdos con ese fic. Fue muy divertido. La Quinta Columna fue el primero que escribí y le tengo especial cariño. Fue muy duro documentarlo todo, pero me quedé muy satisfecha con el resultado. Gracias de nuevo, me alegra que te gustaran todos. Sí, conozco la Contraarmada, pero no llegué a tocar el tema por no verle cabida (para dejar sentimiento de derrota) Posiblemente un día se me crucen los cables y lo escriba. Si hago eso, será en otro fic aparte. Quiero hacer uno corto sobre la invasión a Panamá (piratas, piratas) pero bueno. Tiempo al tiempo. Ahora estoy con este xD Espero que te guste el capítulo.**

**Y esto es todo (wow muchísimo... Sigo en mi nube de felicidad). Espero que os haya gustado, que me dejéis esos reviews que me animan a escribir hasta que muera desplomada sobre el teclado *WTF* y que me hacen sonreír cuando los leo y después cuando me acuerdo (si es que me conformo con poco, really xD)**

**Saludos.**

**Miruru.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**"Y regreso a ti" - Capítulo 5**

**1900**

¡París estaba tan hermosa! Llena de vida y nuevas construcciones. Se notaba que ese año las olimpiadas se celebraban allí. ¿La pena? Que, al estar dentro de la celebración de la Exposición Universal, no tuvieron ceremonia de apertura y tampoco tendrían de clausura. La parte buena era que habían venido bastantes países de alrededor del mundo. Su casa rebosaba de alegría y actividad debido a ambas celebraciones. Francis estaba contento.

- ¡Antonio, has venido! -dijo alegre dándole una palmada en el hombro al español, el cual sonrió deslumbrantemente, como siempre.

- Claro. Hay gente de casa que participa en los Juegos Olímpicos. No podría perdérmelo. Además, así puedo echar un vistazo a la Exposición que has montado -dijo el hispano sonriente

- ¿Has visto en persona la hermosa torre que hicieron para la anterior Exposición? -dijo Francis con cierta emoción. Lo cierto es que adoraba la torre Eiffel, todo el mundo quería verla estos días. No podía despegar sus ojos de ella cada vez que estaba cerca.

- No es para tanto... -se dio cuenta que el francés parecía un poco decepcionado- Pero sí, queda bien.

Halagado, el francés sonrió. Siempre era agradable hablar con España, parecía saber apreciar las cosas buenas que le mostraba.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido el lugar dónde...? -empezó Francia.

- ¡Ah! ¡Romano~! -interrumpió el español, mirando unos metros allá, donde los dos italianos habían hecho acto de presencia.

Francia se quedó con la boca entreabierta, con el gesto que iba a usar para pronunciar la siguiente palabra de su pregunta. España había correteado hasta los italianos y se entretenía abrazando al mayor de ellos, el cual no dejaba de insultar y decir que lo soltara de una maldita vez. Toda una ricura con ese vocabulario que no había perdido desde que era pequeño. Progresivamente arqueó una ceja y cerró la boca. Bueno, qué remedio, no podría negar que aquello no le parecía raro.

¡No pasaba nada! Tenía tantas cosas por hacer... Pasó gran parte del mediodía vigilando que las listas con los nombres estuvieran correctas y preguntando a los de seguridad si habían habido incidencias. También tuvo tiempo para discutir verbalmente con el inglés acerca de su GRAN talento a la hora de organizar eventos y el NULO talento del británico.

La segunda vez que lo encontró fue durante la cena. Había sido tan listo que había logrado meter a los países participantes en una sola mesa y de tal manera que unos no se pelearan con otros. Se respiraba paz en el ambiente y eso hizo que aún se sintiera más orgulloso de sí mismo. Al rato, los países se empezaron a retirar y Antonio se cambió de sitio y se sentó a su lado.

- Has organizado muy bien la mesa~ -dijo con una copa de vino en la mano- Incluso Romano, que es muy propenso a pelearse, ha estado tranquilo.

- ¿Qué te esperabas? Soy el- -empezó Francia.

- ¡Eh Romano~! No te vayas sin mí... -interrumpió el español de nuevo, levantándose corriendo de la silla y persiguiendo al italiano.

El francés se quedó con la mirada perdida en la copa de vino que tenía delante, con media sonrisa en el rostro y esta vez había cerrado la boca, consiguiendo quedar menos ridículo. Cogió la copa y pegó un trago largo. ¡Todo iba bien! Igualmente tenía que marcharse de inmediato a seguir controlando cosas. Pasó más de media tarde ayudando a los organizadores a supervisar algunas pruebas e incluso tuvo que ir a por unas medallas que no habían llegado. Salió afuera, se sentó en un banco y suspiró un poco. Necesitaba diez minutos de descanso al menos.

- ¡Francia~! -escuchó a una voz conocida. Levantó la cabeza y vio a España, el cual se sentó a su lado- Uah, casi no te he visto.

- ¿Por qué será...? -murmuró Francis inaudiblemente, mirándolo de reojo.

- Me lo estoy pasando tan bien. -dijo sonriendo contento. El galo no pudo evitarlo y sonrió un poco al verlo así- He ido con Romano a ver la torre Eiffel y, aunque él dice que es muy fea, creo que en tu casa no queda tan mal. Después lo convencí y fuimos a comer helado. Claro que Romano dice que en su casa están más buenos. Pero bueno, es que Romano siempre es así, ¿sabes? Y luego huyó de unos franceses que le querían preguntar algo. Estaba tan gracioso~

Francia miraba un arbusto con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro mientras España seguía contando con todo detalle todo lo que había ido haciendo el italiano.

- "Romano, Romano, Romano, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. Italiano por aquí e italiano por allá" -pensaba con cierto desdén, mirando el arbusto sin perder aquella sonrisa que mantenía para intentar que el hispano no se diera cuenta. Al menos el susodicho seguía muy inmerso en su historia y no se daba cuenta de que algo extraño pasara.

Llegó un momento en el que el aura radiante de Antonio estaba apunto de ser incluso visible. Fue justo entonces que Francis decidió que prefería volver al trabajo antes que soportar más el aura deslumbrante y pastelosa de su amigo. El español le miró arqueando una ceja.

- Oye Francia, estaba por la mitad de una historia. Es de muy mala educación dejarme hablando e irte sin decir nada -dijo España arqueando una ceja. Francia sonrió de manera extraña, pensando que, en esos momentos, desearía estrangular al de ojos verdes. ¡¿Pues no era lo que había estado haciendo él todo el santo día?

- Lamento interrumpirte a mitad de tu INTERESANTE historia -dijo Francis sonriendo por pura cortesía- pero tengo trabajo al que volver. Así que, si me disculpas...

La respuesta, si satisfizo de algún modo al hispano, no lo supo ya que no se esperó. Sin poderlo evitar, cuando estaba suficientemente lejos, la cara le cambió de repente. Estaba molesto. Realmente tanto que ni él mismo se lo llegaba a explicar. Pero es que era que si italiano por aquí... Que si italiano por allá... Que si has visto la carita de Romano, que si cómo se sonrojaba, que si había logrado que aceptara su invitación a helado. ¿Desde cuando se habían movido geográficamente y habían pasado a estar en Italia? Porque quizás él no se había dado cuenta y realmente había ocurrido. ¡Era totalmente indignante! ¡Estaban en su tierra! ¡_La belle París_! ¡Con los maravillosos eventos que había planificado y todo lo que tenía en la mente su amigo era el maldito italiano de las narices!

Se apartó un mechón de pelo que le molestaba, acomodándoselo detrás de la oreja. Inspiró hondo. Debía calmarse. Encima, tenía tela el asunto. De todos los países de los que podría haber obtenido una sensación parecida a la de celos, encima tenía que haber sido de España.

- ¡_Merde_! -exclamó enfadado parándose y apoyando una mano en una pared, apretando el puño- Parezco idiota.

Pero no podía evitarlo: Le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Ya sin organizar nada, le gustaba que el resto de los países lo admiraran. Tenía que admitir que España era muy bueno halagando a los demás. Eso sin contar que ahora era su gran momento. Todos los eventos importantes se encontraban situados en su casa. Y en cambio el otro no dejaba de perder el culo por el italiano de marras. ¡Que casi parecía que lo había parido él, por favor! Y repentinamente, como si lo hubiera invocado de tanto pensar en él, su mirada encontró a Italia del Sur. Solo. Estrechó la mirada mientras un aura enrarecida se instalaba a su alrededor.

- Tú siempre insistes en lo adorable que es Romano, ¿verdad _mon amí_? -murmuró el francés, hablando solo- Entonces no será raro que me entre la curiosidad, ¿cierto? Todo esto será tu culpa, _Espagne._ Tú lo provocaste.

Romano aparecía en todas sus conversaciones, ¿no era así? Pues ahora ÉL iba a aparecer en todas las conversaciones de Romano. ¿Cómo se sentiría España si de lo único que pudiera hablar fuera de otro? Se le dibujó una sonrisa torcida. Sí~, eso sería muy divertido. Así entendería mínimamente cómo se había sentido.

Cuando el italiano lo vio, lo primero que hizo fue buscar una posible ruta de escape, seguida por una búsqueda de alguien que pudiera ayudarle. La búsqueda fue negativa en ambos campos y eso hizo que empezara a ponerse nervioso y a temblar un poco.

- ¿Te están gustando las Olimpiadas? -dijo Francis acercándose con una sonrisa rara.

- S-sí, aléjate, bastardo. Maldita sea. -contestó el otro tembloroso y con lagrimitas en los ojos. Francia le daba mucho respeto. Sabía lo pervertido que era y aquella sonrisa... Aquella sonrisa no le gustaba nada.

Por mucho que le decía, Francis cada vez estaba más cerca y repentinamente, para horror del italiano, lo estaba besando y hasta con lengua. Se apartó bruscamente de él cuando lo aflojó el agarre.

- ¡CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -exclamó Romano alejándose todo lo que podía y temblando irremediablemente.

Sabía que sería cuestión de segundos que el hispano apareciera al rescate del otro, pero había algo que quería decirle. Porque, si lo iban a fastidiar, él también sabía jugar al mismo juego.

- ¿Sabes? -dijo Francis con aire risueño- Cuando te fuiste de su casa, España se quedó hecho polvo y acudió a mí. Lo bueno de toda esta historia es que le acabarás haciendo daño de algún modo y seré yo quien recoja sus trocitos destrozados. Y te advierto de algo, Romano... -bajó el tono y se acercó al oído del italiano, el cual se quedó tenso - La próxima vez que recoja a España destrozado por tu culpa, no lo voy a dejar escapar.

Se fijó en que ahora, Romano, lo miraba fijamente. A pesar de que le tenía miedo, lo miraba con cierto coraje. Ah sí, aquello último le había llamado la atención. Lo había alertado. Así que sí le importaba el español aunque fuera un mínimo... Se apartó a tiempo para esquivar un puñetazo de Antonio, que venía directo hacia su cara.

- ¿S-se puede saber qué demonios has hecho? -preguntó el hispano enfadado. Romano se escondió tras él, aún bastante pensativo por lo último que le había dicho Francia.

- Me has hablado tan bien de Romano que he querido comprobarlo. -dijo Francis con cierto aire superior y una tranquilidad pasmosa- Eso es todo. Y ahora, tengo otros asuntos que tratar.

Antonio frunció el ceño, aún más molesto al ver que Francia se permitía el lujo de marcharse como si nada hubiera ocurrido. ¡Pues no lo pensaba permitir! Corrió detrás de él, para impedir que se alejara mucho.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te ocurre? -dijo Antonio.

- No lo entenderías ya que sólo tienes pájaros en la cabeza. -dijo Francis sin tan siquiera girarse- "Pájaros italianos..."

Se apartó hacia la derecha un paso y un golpe de España pasó justo por donde había estado un segundo antes. Lo que el otro no había previsto era que Francia agarrara ese brazo y lo empujara contra la pared, acorralándolo.

- Suéltame. Lo que le has hecho a Romano no tiene perdón. -dijo Antonio forcejeando un poco (lo que Francia le permitía).

- Romano, Romano, Romano, Romano, Romano... -respondió con monotonía el francés- Claro, acabo de recordar el motivo por el que lo mencionas tanto.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Francia? -inquirió Antonio sin comprender qué le ocurría al rubio. Cuando giró un poco la cabeza, para intentar mirarle a la cara, Francia lo besó bruscamente.

- Claro, Romano está organizando unos MARAVILLOSOS juegos Olímpicos. Qué HERMOSA Exposición Universal. Sí, sí, sí... -dijo Francia después del beso, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar al de ojos verdes- ¿Y qué hago yo? No más que distraerte, hablarte de mis tonterías e importunarte con mis asuntos. Lo siento, España. Lo siento mucho.

Antonio, que inicialmente había estado a punto de meterle el codazo de su vida al galo, se había quedado quieto, mirándolo de reojo. Ahora empezaba a entender lo que ocurría. El tono irónico de Francia no dejaba lugar a la duda. Se había enfadado y, ahora que lo analizaba, tenía motivos para ello. Lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca en no una, sino dos ocasiones.

- Francia yo... -empezó España.

- Está bien, está bien. No pasa nada. -interrumpió Francis dando dos golpecitos alentadores (aunque no eran eso exactamente, la fuerza era ligeramente superior a la que se solía usar) en la cabeza al español- Ya lo he entendido.

Se apartó, dejando por fin libertad de movimiento a Antonio. Estaba cansado. No le gustaba comportarse así. Que hiciera lo que quisiera, él también lo haría.

- Pero Francis... -intentó de nuevo el hispano. Quería disculparse, aunque fuera por su comportamiento. ¿Eso le había llevado a "atacar" de aquel modo a Romano? Bueno, Francia conocía que su mayor debilidad era precisamente el italiano. No sería extraño.

- En dos horas tendré listo un medio de transporte para ti. Lo coges y te vas a Italia. Así no te perderás la ceremonia de clausura. -dijo con cierto desdén Francia.

Se lo iba a preparar, en serio. Si tanto le gustaba Italia, que se mudara allí para siempre, se volviera italiano y comiera pizza todo lo que quisiera. Ya se encargaría él de cuidar la península que dejaría desatendida, igual que sus amistades. Por suerte para él, el español no lo había seguido y había podido pasar un rato en calma. Lejos de todo. Se dedicó a ultimar detalles para el día siguiente y después pensó en buscar compañía para distraerse un rato. Lo bueno es que siempre la encontraba. Fuera en el lugar que fuera y mayoritariamente sin tener que pagar. Era la ventaja de ser hermoso y saber encandilar a la gente.

Llegó de buena mañana a casa, sin haber pegado ojo y apestando ligeramente a vino y humo. En su defensa, debía alegar que no estaba borracho y que el motivo era porque sabía que tenía que encargarse de todo aún. Su atención fue captada por un jarrón con flores que el día anterior no había estado allí y que ahora reposaba sobre su escritorio robusto. Olían bien. Los pétalos tenían una textura suave y un estupendo color lila. La pregunta era: ¿Quién? Buscó y encontró una tarjeta enganchada. La cogió y la abrió para encontrar un mensaje que ponía "_Désolé_". Además podías ver como el remitente de la nota se había equivocado en incontables ocasiones en posicionar correctamente las tildes.

Empezaba a tener el presentimiento de que sabía quién las había enviado cuando vio un montón de notas encima de la mesa. ¿Tantos problemas habían surgido en su ausencia? Se sentó en la silla y empezó a leer las notas. Todas provenían de la misma persona que, al parecer, había ido viniendo repetidamente hasta que se había cansado (o en su defecto lo habían mandado a paseo). Aunque estaban todas sin firmar, Francia podía reconocer la caligrafía de España.

"**Francia sal fuera, quiero hablar contigo."**

"**Sé que estás ahí dentro, sal."**

"**Por mucho que tus criados digan que no, te he visto merodeando por la casa."**

¿A quién demonios había visto? No había estado en casa hasta el momento.

"**¿Es que vas a ignorarme para siempre?"**

"**Vivimos al lado, algún día te encontraré."**

"**Venga, Francia. Que se está haciendo de noche y empiezo a tener hambre"**

"No he cenado, espero que estés contento. Mi estómago no deja de sonar y empiezo a tener frío."

"**Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento."**

"**Francia, déjame al menos una chaqueta, que me estoy congelando aquí en la puerta."**

"_**Je desolé beaucoup.**_**" ** ¡¿Pero qué...? ¿Por qué había escrito en francés si no sabía? Y encima tan mal...

"**El diccionario este que acabo de comprar creo que no me está ayudando, tu criado calvo se ha reído de mí."**

"**Francia, tus criados me miran mal por la hora que es. Sal ya para que pueda disculparme."**

Las notas se terminaban con esa. No pudo evitarlo, una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro y acabó echándose a reír mientras imaginaba a España molestando repetidamente a sus criados, con la clara convicción de que estaba dentro. Una mujer del servicio irrumpió en la estancia, con cara de estar molesta y una nota en la mano. La sonrisa divertida le volvió al rostro a Francia, que se avanzó hasta coger la nota.

"_**Vous poursuivre comme une fantôme.**_**Francia, debes estar ya despierto, déjame pasar"**

Si antes se había reído bastante, ahora estalló en una sonora carcajada. Con cosas como estas, le era imposible seguir molesto con él. Se sentó en la silla, aún riendo y dejó la nota junto a las demás.

- Dile que pase y que, como use ese diccionario más, lo encarcelaré por destrozar mi idioma. Que lo mejor sería que lo tirara. -dijo Francia aún risueño, esperando a que la mujer siguiera sus direcciones y el hispano viniera.

Bueno, no podía estar enfadado con él para siempre.

Sentía debilidad por ese comportamiento idiota.

No podía evitar sentir ternura.

**1930**

España miró a Francis arqueando una ceja. El galo le seguía mirando con cara de emoción y ligeramente sonrojado. Si lograba que España dijera que sí, esta visita se iba a tornar aún más divertida. Viendo que el hispano no reaccionaba, Francia decidió volver a insistir.

- ¡Vamos! ¡_Strip poker_! -dijo con ímpetu. Antonio volvió a poner cara de no comprender lo que le estaba diciendo.

- No sé qué juego es ése, Francia. -acabó por decir.

- Es un juego nuevo al que juegan los ingleses~ -dijo Francis contento de captar el interés del otro- ¿Jugamos?

- Pero es que no sé jugar... No puedes pretender que juegue a un juego que no sé cómo va. -replicó Antonio y removió un poco el vino de su copa, acabando por pegarle un trago.

- Es como el póquer normal. Sólo que el que pierde tiene que quitarse una prenda de ropa. -explicó dibujando una sonrisa pervertida sin querer.

- ... Es que... Tampoco sé jugar al póquer. Soy más del mus o el siete y medio. -dijo España frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- Oh, venga. No vamos a jugar al Strip siete y medio. No tiene glamour. -rebatió Francis llevándose una mano a la cintura y frunciendo el ceño también- No pasa nada, _mon amí. _Yo te enseñaré cómo se juega.

El francés sacó una baraja y empezó a mezclar. Le explicó que lo jugarían un poco diferente para poder ir más rápido. Ya lo que le faltaba, que encima le cambiara las reglas de un juego al que no sabía jugar. Por suerte le dijo que quitarían la parte más complicada en la que se podían cambiar cartas. Únicamente se repartiría y verían quién tenía la combinación más buena. El que tuviera la peor, se quitaba una prenda y el que ganaba decidía si bebía sólo el perdedor o ambos. Lo cierto es que, en menos de media hora, se había cargado un juego que a duras penas empezaba a hacerse conocido. Repartió las cartas y ambos las cogieron, separándolas para poder ver bien lo que tenían.

- Vaya, tengo doble pareja -dijo Francis con una sonrisita superior dejando las cartas encima de la mesa.

- ¿Y yo? -dijo Antonio enseñándole las cartas.

- ... T-tienes trío -dijo Francis con un ligero tic en el ojo. No esperaba que el hispano sacara algo mejor que lo suyo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba el tema- Tú ganas.

- ¡Bien! Venga, quítate ropa. -dijo Antonio sonriendo triunfalmente- Esto hay que celebrarlo, bebamos los dos.

Francia refunfuñó un poco mientras se desabrochaba el zapato y lo dejaba con cierta fuerza encima de la mesa. Luego el pegó un trago al vino, imitando a España (que ya había bebido). Barajó las cartas bien y las volvió a repartir. Eso había sido únicamente la suerte del principiante. Su reinado empezaba ahora. Miró sus cartas y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Trío -dijo Francis dejando las cartas- A ver las tuyas.

Antonio se las enseñó y el tic de Francia fue en aumento. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Otra vez había vuelto a ganar. No era posible... ¿Cuánto más le iba a durar la suerte del principiante? En teoría sólo debería haber sido la primera partida. Antonio tenía éxito en el amor, ¡tendría que ser desafortunado en juegos de azar!

- C-color... tú ganas. -dijo apretando ligeramente los dientes. Si dijo de jugar fue porque quería desnudarlo a él. Si quisiera desnudarse él mismo, lo podía hacer en cuestión de segundos

- ¡Uaaah! ¡Qué bueno soy jugando, ¿no? -dijo Antonio emocionado- Venga, ahora sólo bebe tú.

- "V-vaya mierda de juego, Arthur" -pensó Francis mientras fruncía el ceño y se desataba el otro zapato. Lo dejó al lado del otro, encima de la mesa y pegó un trago largo de vino intentando que se le pasara la amargura.

Pasaron algunas rondas más y el resultado fue que ya no tenía calcetines y había bebido bastante. Se quedó mirando las cartas que Antonio le acababa de enseñar con aire catatónico. Poker. ¡Tenía poker! ¡Tenía demasiada suerte! No superaba eso ni por asomo. Él tenía una triste pareja. No, esto no podía seguir así por más tiempo. No pensaba permitirlo. ¡España iba a acabar ligero de ropa! Lo juraba por su honor. Sonrió de lado ligeramente cuando una idea le vino a la mente. Sí, ahora empezaba su reinado.

- Ooh, qué pena... Yo tengo Full de Ases de colores -dijo Francis enseñando una mano que realmente no tenía nada. Esperó en silencio a la reacción de Antonio y vio como había algo de decepción en su rostro. Internamente sonrió. La inocencia del hispano era totalmente adorable.

En menos de una hora, la situación se había invertido muchísimo. A España sólo le quedaban ya los calzoncillos, además ambos habían bebido bastante y estaban medio borrachos. Antonio se había cruzado de brazos un poco enfurruñado después de haber perdido los pantalones.

- Este juego es una injusticia. Nunca, nunca gano. -dijo España de morros.

- Oh vamos, Antonio. El juego es el juego. -dijo Francis arrimando la silla a la del otro. Lo que el hispano no sabía es que había ganado más del noventa por ciento de las partidas que habían jugado. Si no hubiese mentido, Francis incluso debería ropa- Mira, para que veas que me solidarizo con tu causa, me quitaré la camisa~ ¿Ves que amable soy?

El francés se movió estratégicamente y acabó abrazando por la espalda a Antonio, manoseando su torso con disimulo. España, que ya de por sí era bastante distraído, no se enteró del manoseo debido al alcohol que llevaba en sangre.

- Decidido, no voy a jugar más. -dijo Antonio.

- ¿Eeeeeh? -exclamó alarmado Francis- ¿Por qué? ¡Con lo bien que nos lo estábamos pasando! "Y aún no he podido echar un vistazo a las regiones vitales"

- No, no. Estoy perdiendo demasiado y ya no me gusta el juego. -dijo España bebiendo distraídamente.

- Pues entonces ya me dirás qué hacemos... Porque sino nos vamos a morir de aburrimiento. -dijo Francis intentando distraer a Antonio mientras llevaba las manos hacia abajo y apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro, buscando una posición buena.

- Uhmmm... No sé... Si me devolvieras mi ropa, podríamos ir a la calle. -dijo el hispano mirando al techo ausentemente.

- No te la devolveré, me la he ganado limpiamente. -Llegó a la cinturilla de los calzoncillos, metió los pulgares y tiró de ella, echando ahora un ojo hacia abajo y divisando, por fin, las regiones vitales del otro, con un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisilla traviesa adornando su rostro. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Francia soltó con cuidado la goma, miró hacia arriba y vocalizó un _"Merci"_ a cualquiera que fuese el ente superior que le había permitido echar un vistazo.

- ¡Llamemos a Gilbert! -dijo Antonio en un arrebato, girándose y casi pegándole un golpe a Francis- Pero no sé cómo le podríamos incitar a que viniera rápido.

- Podemos decirle que estamos bebidos y ligeros de ropa. -espetó Francia de repente, contento como unas pascuas.

- Eso te haría venir corriendo a ti, no a él. De hecho creo que a nadie más. -apuntó España echando más vino en las copas.

- ¿Huh? ¿Sólo yo? Creo que soy el único que de verdad aprecia la belleza del cuerpo humano...

- El factor de estar bebidos te hubiese animado a correr aún más, Francia. Tienes que admitirlo. -dijo el hispano mientras se estiraba y cogía el teléfono, casi tirándolo al suelo.

- Soy el único que de verdad aprecia la facilidad de tratar a alguien borracho. -dijo Francis muy dignamente.

- Y de meterle mano. -añadió Antonio.

- Eso también.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Voy a llamar! Como hables mucho, te pegaré. Avisado quedas. Si no viene Gilbert y no nos podemos meter con él, no va a ser divertido.

- Prometo que, mientras tenga vino, no hablaré. -dijo Francia agarrando la copa y echándose un poco sobre Antonio, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Se hizo el silencio mientras la conexión se establecía y Gilbert cogía el teléfono. Escuchó a una voz hablar alemán y al principio no supo si era el albino o se trataba de su hermano. El interlocutor empezó a hablar los pocos idiomas que conocía y por fin España lo entendió y descubrió que era él.

- ¡Gilbert! -exclamó contento mientras Francia intentaba beber tumbado, casi ahogándose en el proceso- ¡Pensaba que eras tu hermano!

- ¿España? -preguntó al otro lado Gilbert. No estaba seguro de quién era su interlocutor, pero la voz le sonaba demasiado.

- Exacto, soy yo~ Te llamaba por un asunto muy serio en realidad. -dijo Antonio cambiando el tono de voz después de la primera frase. Francis empezó a reír escuchando el deje del hispano y éste le dio un golpecito en la frente para que dejara de hacerlo.

- Suenas raro. ¿Has bebido? -preguntó Prusia arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Yo? ¡Qué va! Estoy hablándote en serio, Gilbert. Esto es muy importante. -mientras España intentaba mantenerse firme para poder engañar al prusiano, Francis había vuelto a tirar de la goma del calzoncillo y echaba un vistazo.

- Desde aquí se ve totalmente diferente~ -dijo Francia hablando solo.

- ¿De qué va el asunto? -inquirió el prusiano no muy convencido. Le había parecido escuchar la voz del galo de fondo.

- Me han regalado patatas. Muchas, muchas. No sé qué voy a hacer con tantas. Las uso, pero no tanto. Creo que se me van a pudrir la mitad y había pensado en darte unas cuantas a ti. -dijo Antonio con su tono serio extraño.

- Incluso parece más grande~ -continuó hablando solo el francés.

- Pues no sé, Antonio... P-podría aceptarlas -dijo Gilbert intentando no sonar emocionado, que lo estaba y mucho. Le iba a regalar patatas. Era genial.

- Espera un momento, Gilbert... -tapó el teléfono- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Miró a Francis pero éste había sido lo suficientemente rápido para dejar la goma del calzoncillo, recuperar su pose y mirarle inocentemente.

- No estoy haciendo nada. Sólo bebo vino. -dijo Francis sonriendo un poco e intentando beber vino de nuevo (casi ahogándose en el proceso, otra vez). Antonio le miró desconfiado durante un par de segundos y acabó por destapar el teléfono.

- Perdona Gilbert. ¿Entonces las querrás? Pero tendrías que venir a buscarlas hoy... Ya. Si no vienes pronto, quizás se las regale a alguien y lamentaría hacer eso. Te espero, ¿vale? Adiós.

Antes de darle tiempo a replicarle nada, colgó el teléfono. Francia empezó a reír repentinamente, diciéndole que su excusa había sido brillante y que seguro que vendría. Lo más fuerte del asunto es que, horas después, el albino estaba plantado delante de la puerta de la casa del español. No entendía ni él mismo por qué había acabado haciéndole caso y viniendo. Pero es que... eran patatas, no podía dejar que se echaran a perder así como así. Llamó a la puerta y, al apoyarse en ella, se movió hacia dentro. ¿Estaba abierta? ¿Es que Antonio había perdido la cabeza? Habían ladrones y podrían entrar sin que se diera cuenta (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo despistado que era). Entró un poco.

- ¿Hola? Soy Prusia... T-tienes la puerta abierta. -empezó a decir el albino, intentando así dejar de sentir que estaba allanando aquella casa.

- ¡Prusiaaaaaaa! -escuchó gritar a la voz de España. Cada vez sonaba más y más cercana.

Pegó un grito cuando vio a Antonio, únicamente en calzoncillos, corriendo hacia él. Retrocedió con tanta suerte que dio con la puerta y perdió su ruta de escape. El español le saltó encima y se colgó de su cuello. Gilbert tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ceder hacia delante y fastidiarse la espalda.

- Has tardado mucho~ -dijo con un aire cantarín el hispano.

- ¡¿Q-qué haces? ¡Estás borracho! -reprochó Gilbert intentando aguantar el equilibrio, pues España seguía colgado (literalmente) de su cuello.

- N-no lo estoy... -dijo mirándole haciendo un ligero puchero. Las mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas del alcohol que llevaba encima.

- ¡No mientas! ¡Además, si no lo estuvieras sería aún peor que estuvieras así! -dijo Gilbert bastante nervioso.

- T-te confiaré un secreto... -dijo Antonio repentinamente algo serio y bajando el tono. Se acercó bastante al albino y éste pudo oler el alcohol. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás instintivamente, un poco más sonrojado por culpa de la cercanía que se empeñaba en poner el hispano- E-estoy como una cuba. ¡Jajajajaja!

Levantó una mano y se la llevó a la frente. ¿Por qué no le haría caso a su instinto? ¡Le estaba avisando de lo que estaba ocurriendo! Le decía que no fuera a España, que algo malo ocurriría. Y había pasado, se le daba fatal tratar con borrachos y aún peor con latinos borrachos. Se movió un poco, tendría que cargar con él así hasta la sala de estar.

- ¿No podrías descolgarte y andar? -preguntó Gilbert frunciendo el ceño un poco.

- ¡Gilbeert~~! -se escuchó decir a otra voz familiar.

El grito del prusiano fue mayor al ver a Francia venir corriendo hacia donde estaban, llevando encima únicamente una rosa (aquella tan oportuna) sobre las regiones vitales. Vio que extendía los brazos, al parecer dispuesto a abrazarlos. Encima, Antonio no parecía moverse lo mínimo. Chasqueó la lengua a disgusto porque el español era demasiado inocente a veces y se arriesgaba innecesariamente. Le agarró las piernas, cogiéndolo en brazos totalmente y se echó a un lado justo a tiempo para evitar a Francia, que pasó de largo. Suspiró aliviado mientras España había empezado a reír. El galo acabó apoyado sobre la puerta, riendo también. Si ya era una pesadilla tener que cuidar a Antonio borracho, sumarle a Francis borracho era una pesadilla de nivel superior.

- Gilbert me ha esquivado~ Qué chico tan malo~ -dijo Francia acercándose peligrosamente a Prusia, el cual pudo poner distancia fácilmente puesto que el galo estaba más torpe de lo normal.

- Sí, sí. Soy un chico malísimo. ¡¿Se puede saber para qué me llamáis estando tan borrachos? -dijo Gilbert enfadado intentando zafarse de España, que no parecía tener intención de soltarse- Venga, ¡suelta!

Logró apartarlo y lo dejó en el suelo. Ahora ambos le miraron haciendo un puchero. Bufó a disgusto: ya lo que le faltaba, que ahora se echaran a llorar. Otro tipo de personas a los que no sabía manejar, a los que lloraban. Encima eran borrachos que lloraban... Perfecto. Era todo perfecto.

- ¡N-no lloréis! -dijo el prusiano nervioso.

- E-es que te echábamos de menos y queríamos verte -dijo Antonio con un tono lloroso.

- N-no nos culpes porque te queramos... -dijo Francis

- M-maldita sea... -masculló en voz baja. ¿Por qué tenían que comportarse de manera que podía hasta ser considerada mona? Encima decían que le querían. ¡Es que lo habían dejado sin saber cómo reaccionar!- ¡E-está bien, vamos hacia la sala de estar! Venga, caminad. ¡Y cuidado con esas manos!

Miró a Francis especialmente; era él al que más temía de los dos. Como si fueran niños pequeños, avanzaron siguiendo sus órdenes y cuando llegaron a la sala los dos se fueron corriendo y le trajeron unas cuantas cervezas. España llevaba una baraja de cartas en la mano y la dejó encima de la mesa con un golpe.

- ¡Strip Siete y medio! -exclamó a los cuatro vientos.

- ¿El qué? -preguntó Gilbert mirando a Antonio con una ceja arqueada. A continuación pegó un trago largo de cerveza. Si quería ver aquello con buenos ojos, primero debería ponerse al nivel de alcohol que tenían ellos.

- ¡Strip Siete y medio! -exclamaron ahora los dos. Prusia les miró con el ceño fruncido: no conocía ese juego.

- Los diez, onces y doces son medios -empezó a explicar Antonio mientras sacaba los ochos y los nueves de la baraja- Tienes que sacar siete y medio. Si te pasas, te quitas una prenda de ropa.

- ¿¡Eeh? -gritó horrorizado Gilbert. Los miró y los vio muy decididos... No iba a poder pararlos con simples palabras.

"Empezaron" a jugar pero Gilbert no estaba muy de acuerdo con el método que los dos seguían. Lo primero de todo es que sólo jugaba él y lo segundo que había visto como Francis le cambiaba de carta en dos ocasiones. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta que estaba viendo que hacían trampas? Ahora se encontraban ambos insistiendo para que se quitara una prenda de ropa (Francia insistía en que fueran todas a la vez).

- ¡No seáis ilusos! ¡Me he dado cuenta de que estáis haciendo trampas! ¡Tengo ojos! ¡No me los dejé en casa! -dijo Gilbert enfurruñado

- ¡Nosotros no hacemos trampas! -replicó Francis haciéndose el ofendido.

- ¿Ah no? -preguntó Antonio mirando al francés, éste le pegó un codazo- ¡Q-quiero decir! ¡No hacemos trampas!

- ¡Que no! -exclamó Prusia echándose ligeramente hacia atrás.

- ¡Que sí! -exclamaron los otros dos acercándose hacia él y empezando a tironear de su ropa. Las mejillas de Gilbert se encendieron aún más (si es que era posible).

- ¡D-dejadme, _verdammt_! -dijo Gilbert con unas lágrimas asomando por la comisura de los ojos. Aquello motivó aún más a España y Francia. La camisa crujió un poco y finalmente cedió, rompiéndose. El prusiano no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Gilbert y su estupendo torso están disponibles por fin~ -canturreó contento Francia.

Prusia se les quedó mirando con un ligero tic en el ojo mientras ambos chocaban las manos en un gesto cómplice. Cuando se ponían así de insoportables los odiaba. Después de muchas partidas, en las que había perdido bastante ropa y había bebido bastante cerveza, empezaba a pillarle el truquillo al juego.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Echadme lo que queráis! ¡Esta vez el increíble yo ganará! -dijo Gilbert riendo estridentemente.

Se fijó en que Antonio estaba medio echado sobre la mesa, adormilado. Francia se había acercado a él y se dedicaba a dejar mordisquitos sobre su cuello. Gilbert tuvo que mirar la situación durante unos cuantos segundos para poder asimilarla. Entonces empezó a reír mirando un punto fijo.

- Qué divertido es jugar solo... -y después reparó en Francia- O-oye, francés pervertido, no te aproveches de España mientras está borracho. Venga... -se fue hasta donde estaba Francis, ignorando lo que le había dicho el prusiano. El susodicho agarró la cara del francés y lo apartó.

- Ya lo entiendo, tú también quieres _amour_, ¿verdad? -dijo Francia enganchándose a Gilbert y empezando a dejarle mordiscos suaves por el cuello.

- A-ahaha p-para, me haces cosquillas -se quejó el otro, intentando apartarlo con poco acierto.

A los dos minutos, Francis estaba frotándose la cara en el lugar donde Gilbert le había llegado a clavar los dedos bastante. El prusiano respiraba agitadamente, intentando recuperarse después del ataque de risa. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Antonio no estaba en la silla. Lo vio andar un trozo, como si se tratara de un zombi, y observó como se dejaba caer sobre un sofá. A los dos segundos, Francis correteaba tras él, intentando hacerse un hueco en el diván.

- Quieto -dijo Gilbert interponiéndose en el camino del galo- Lo llevamos a su habitación y le dejamos dormir.

- Pero él quiere mi amor -dijo Francis frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí, claro. Y yo soy el número uno en ventas de Canadá. Ayúdame, anda. -replicó Gilbert cogiendo las piernas del español.

- Yo me pido llevar sus regiones vitales -dijo Francis.

- Ahahahahahahahaha -de repente dejó de reír- No. Agárrale de los brazos.

Entre los dos, y con Francia refunfuñando, lograron cargar a España (aunque casi se les cae a mitad del camino y se pegaron un golpe contra una mesita) hasta su habitación. Una vez lo dejaron sobre la cama, Francis tardó medio segundo en echarse al lado del español y abrazarlo por la cintura desde atrás. Gilbert se los quedó mirando por unos segundos. En un instinto, estiró de la colcha y la echó por encima de los otros dos, para que no cogieran frío. Ahora era aburrido estar despierto. Se echó al otro lado de España, de espaldas a él (porque había estado medio minuto de cara y le había dado vergüenza verlo dormir). Al rato, Antonio se movió y se abrazó al prusiano. Ninguno de los tres se movió en lo que quedaba de noche.

* * *

**Me acabo de fijar que este capítulo compensa todo el drama del anterior xD Capítulo más distendido y que espero que os guste. Sobre la primera parte, comentar que la Exposición Universal y los Juegos Olímpicos se estaban desarrollando al mismo tiempo en París en el 1900... Y que ahí se encuentra mi frase preferida de este capítulo. La frase en que Francia le dice a Romano que la próxima vez que recoja a España hecho pedacitos, no lo dejará escapar (*love*)Ah sí, España traduce las frases al francés palabra por palabra con el diccionario (que es lo que hice yo para dejarlo aún más lol, con google xDDD)  
**

**Sobre el segundo trozo... Se me ocurrió algo así y comprobé que el póquer se introdujo en Reino Unido y fue en esa fecha que he puesto. No tenía ni idea así que he tirado de Wikipedia a saco. También he de confesar que cambié las reglas del juego para que Francia le pudiera quitar la ropa sin tener que pensárselo tanto x'D Soy así *sonríe inocentemente* Y bueno, el trozo del final me pareció demasiado divertido. Ya sabéis, a jugar al strip siete y medio x'DDDD. Me lo pasé demasiado bien escribiendo esto xD  
**

**No tengo más que decir sobre este capítulo. Creo que en el siguiente empieza un trozo muy largo que se extenderá durante tres capítulos (pero que me divertí bastante escribiéndolo). Y paso a comentar vuestros maravillosos review~ :D**

_Atsun, _**ahahahaha XDDD Me encanta lo primero que me has dicho. ¡Sin decir ni una palabra comprensible, he entendido lo que querías transmitir! XD Además de que me has hecho reírme un rato xD Sí, maman suena raro xDDDD El trozo de 1815 demuestra un poco todo lo oculto en mi interior sobre la opinión de lo que tuvo que ser esa época. Tengo ganas de escribir el trozo de la época napoleónica en la península y lo haré... muahahaha~ Es un buen gabacho que... vamos, unos años antes, en mi concepción mental, se pasó ochenta mil pueblos. ¡Has aprendido a leer! XDD Sí, lo tengo planeado y lo haré. Espero que realmente sea épico! =D Reviews randoms son bienvenidos por esta servidora que es también random =3**

_ReddyS, _** los sugus están buenos... *****w*... ****Uoh, review de incógnito! Sobre el modelo de tela donde comieron... No pensé en nada concreto, lo único que me quedó claro es que debía ser así con los tipicos adornos en plan la época casposa de antes... xD En mi mente tengo el concepto pero no la imagen. Así colorido... Nu sé. No me imagino tomates xD cenefas y flores y estas cosas. Me los imagino haciendo camping y mucho más luego de mirar las estrellas *XD* ... Lo siento, los niveles de perversión en esa frase eran culpa de Francis *?***

_Victoria Balck, _**claro que sí! Bandos separados y el mismo bando y se odian y se llevan bien... es el contraste uno de los grandes atractivos de este pairing (junto a que ambos son pervertidos y que están buenorros y se les ve hot juntos XD) Es que la crisis económica que había en España en ese momento fue de las grandes. Si no estaba mal entre tanta guerra y con otra en proceso, no sé cuándo lo iba a estar. Otro capítulo una semana después. Puntual como siempre ;D**

_Zashley-Tropay93, _**más vale que lleguen tarde que no lleguen nunca los reviews. Los valoro mucho, de verdad ù.u. Uah... l-lo bordo ;w; *emocionada* Yo también puedo visualizarlos mientras lo voy escribiendo, quizás por eso me vuelco más en intentar describirlo. Exacto, los momentos chungos también se tienen que explicar. Me mordí las manos para no poner más trozos de la invasión francesa, pero ya vendrá. Ah aquel momento en que Sarkozy parecía un niño pequeño de recreo xD Es que tal y como fue aquello, casi lo imagino como la madre que va a hablar con la madre del niño con el que su hijo se pelea... ZP: Sarkozy me dice cosas feas! Sp: Voy a hablar con Francia! XDDDD**

_Misao Kurosaki, _** *le regala sugus* ¿Cómo que no sabes qué es? ¡E-entonces no la has entendido! *roba sugus -?-* Bueno Antonio también traicionó a Francia y lo puso contra las cuerdas. Se puteaban mutuamente porque casi siempre ha habido como una rivalidad oculta xD. Además, muchas veces no es que confiara tanto, sino que por intereses le salía a cuenta tenerlo de su parte. Bueno me han aportado... 2 ideas xD Porque una tercera la estoy estudiando, no la veo del todo clara. Así que tampoco hay aportado excesivamente xD Nos leemos!**

_CaiPiPro, _**jajaja es increíble que mi fic logre disminuir ligeramente tu odio hacia los lunes xD Pueees... mi mente puede concebir un Francia totalmente posesivo y mandón que deja de pensar en algún momento como si el otro fuera persona y lo trata como su objeto personal (y en todos los campos además -cejitas-) En realidad no los enlazo para conseguir que me lean, es la primera vez que enlazo fics pero lo considero mejor que contradecirme. Así que en realidad no es estrategia premeditada xD. La primera parte era seria porque habían perdido y estaban hechos polvo (y ya buscaba confundir hasta que descubriera que estaba soñando y lo que en realidad era la realidad) pero 1815 era aún más dramático. Como Himaruya nunca lo ha aclarado, yo considero que hablan esperanto o algo así. Japonés me parecería estúpido porque entonces todos sabríamos japonés y yo no tendría que llorar *lol* cada vez que suben una raw de un DJ FrSp porque no entiendo nada. Tampoco sabemos esperanto, pero bueno, al menos es una lengua neutral que intentó ser la lengua del mundo. Tiene más sentido. Pierre 1... pues mira, lo de Pierre 1 me ha gustado (de hecho me ha dado una idea y estoy escribiendo actualmente sobre ello xD. Me parece demasiado genial) No sé qué podrás ver exactamente en la batalla de Pavía, estoy pensando en cómo hacerlo. (No lo tenía en mente, me diste tú la idea y me pareció great) Lo que no creo que esté el francés sometido... pero sí puteado xDD Y las ideas las pido para el FrSp xDDDD Gracias por dejar review :3**

_JuHahaMoutons, _**ò.ó *Admira su llegada mística *?** Uoh, recomendada. *se siente feliz* a-ahahaha XDDDD l-lo siento por lo de señoritas de buena vida XDDDDD lo siento! XDDDD Me alegra que te gustara la historia ;w; y no sé, las personalidades son lo que creo que deben~ Yuhu! Te arrastro a que te gusten más esta pareja! *feliz***

_Kanai Ivanov, _**es que si no me dejas review, te desheredo *?* xDDDD Kyaa, graciaaas ;3; Mi fanfic se siente feliz por ser tan amado por ti *?* Lo he subido como buen lunes que es! No me desees sufrir pasando calor ;A; qué mala! XDDD La parte del sueño era para liar, por norma general. El sueño empieza cuando empieza el trozo, lo que se planteaba como un sueño era realidad. Ahahaha me gusta hacer cosas raras, soy así de freak :D. No me imagino a Antonio dejando a Francis tirado en el suelo xD y menos si se está muriendo y están aliados. Nu, nu, nu~ Francis estaba resignado al odio porque sabe que tenía motivos y porque el odio no le vino de repente en 1815. Y Francis lo soporta porque se han ido odiando a veces y bueno, en esta ocasión está resignado pero tampoco es que le guste excesivamente que estén así en ese momento. Esa frase tiene mucho desprecio e implica muchas cosas (que ya tengo pensadas que escribiré cuando haga el fic de esa guerra... es que le tengo ganas pero me da miedo empezar XD será denso para mí documentarme y cuadrarlo todo históricamente)**

**Yo tengo la creencia de que Antonio se preocupa por los demás, pero por él mismo no tanto. Se deja mucho y no se cuida cuando enferma y después de tantos años pienso que Francia seguro que lo sabe y que no puede permitir que lo haga. Así que era también como un instinto, o esa interpretación le daba yo. El instinto de cuidarlo ya que él no se "sabe cuidar". Awww que se emociona ;w; qué mona... Que no te de penita en ese momento (lo de traidor) que se lo merecía e.e XD No tienes que esperar mucho porque soy puntual y lo subo los lunes. El buzón seguirá abierto, síp~ Si se te ocurre algo, dímelo. Yo misma sigo pensando situaciones a ver si se me ocurre algo más x'D**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo**

**Nos vemos la semana que viene~ **

**Francia y España os miran con ojitos (y Francia está metiendo mano disimuladamente) de corderito degollado para que dejéis review en su bonito (?) fic.**

**No les falléis **

**(xDDDDD)**

**Miruru.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**"Y regreso a ti" - Capítulo 6**

**1940**

Era un pueblo muy alejado de la capital francesa. Un sitio discreto y tocando la frontera. La primera vez que había ido allí fue porque escuchó que los españoles cruzaban para ir a los cines. Era algo que Francis no comprendía demasiado pero pudo comprobar que era cierto. En la cola podías escuchar de vez en cuando algo de español y sus apariencias eran ligeramente desaliñadas. Se encontró a sí mismo siendo patético. Había sentido añoranza al escuchar el idioma del país vecino y terminó comprando entrada y sentándose entre un grupo de ellos. No dejaron de comentar la película y no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, recordando otros momentos que había pasado con Antonio. Cuando las luces se encendieron, Francia se levantó y esperó que la sala se vaciara un poco para poder salir. Entonces algo captó su atención, una figura que le sonaba excesivamente. Intentó salir rápido para seguirlo, apartando a gente de manera un poco brusca, pero no lo logró. Una vez fuera, no había ni rastro de él.

Era curioso el hecho de que habían pasado, en otras ocasiones, años largos sin verse y cuando sabía que no lo hacían porque la situación se lo impedía era cuando Francis lo echaba más de menos. Al menos sabía que venía a ese cine. Era cuestión de insistir.

Después de una semana podía afirmar que había ido demasiadas veces al lugar (prácticamente cada día desde entonces) y en ninguna ocasión lo había vuelto a ver. Mientras corría hacia el cine, empezaba a pensar que malgastaba demasiado el tiempo y que ni él mismo comprendía ese impulso. Cuando llegó, la película había empezado. Se fijó en toda la sala y le llamó la atención ver a una persona que, al estar prácticamente sola en su zona, se había acomodado (poniendo los pies sobre el respaldo del asiento de delante) y comía palomitas. No pudo evitar sonreír contento. Lo había encontrado, por fin. Cruzó la sala y se sentó a su lado. Antonio no lo miró, seguía con la vista fija en la pantalla.

- Hey, Antonio. -llamó Francia intentando que le mirara aunque fuera por unos segundos.

Sí que le había venido un ligero olor dulzón que le era familiar pero muchos franceses olían así. La voz ya acabó por darle la certeza de que esa sensación familiar no era en vano. Miró a Francia por unos segundos. Aunque estaban a oscuras, podía decir que se veía físicamente en buen estado. Él mismo en cambio... Francis lo percibió: ese aspecto ojeroso y cansado, esa mirada más apagada. Frunció un poco el ceño al percibir olor a tabaco. Toda la ropa de España, su pelo, hasta su piel... Apestaba a nicotina. ¿Ahora le había dado por fumar de nuevo?

- Oye... -empezó el francés.

- Shh -replicó Antonio y acto seguido señaló la pantalla con un dedo- He pagado por ver esto.

- Está toda en francés, ¿ya te enteras de algo? -preguntó el galo después de un largo silencio en el que se dedicó a ver la película.

- Lo básico se entiende pero si no dejas de parlotear no me entero de nada -se quejó Antonio.

Suspiró un poco y acabó por acomodarse igual que el español. Empezaba a pensar que no le hablaría nunca y que seguía algo enfadado por la falta de ayuda. Entonces, sin tan siquiera mirarlo, Antonio le acercó las palomitas, ofreciéndole. Lo miró algo sorprendido y acabó por sonreír y aceptar la oferta. No es que hubiera perdonado la falta de ayuda, pero ya no estaba tan enfadado. Era Francia: no sabía cómo, pero lo acababa perdonando. Si habían vuelto a llevarse bien después de la invasión, seguro que también le acabaría perdonando esta. Además si seguía molesto, quizás Francia no le dejaría ir a sus cines. No era algo que le gustara demasiado teniendo en cuenta la censura que había en su casa. Ver una película íntegra era casi un milagro.

La película terminó. Dejó las palomitas (las pocas que quedaban) encima de Francis y, sin esperar a que la luz se encendiera, empezó a marcharse.

- ¡E-eh! ¡Espera! -exclamó Francia levantándose e intentando seguir a España.

Salió y se llevó la mano a modo de visera, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz rápido para poder seguir buscando al español. Lo encontró apoyado en una baranda, sacando un cigarrillo de un paquete. Se fue hasta su lado y lo miró de reojo, guardando silencio durante unos segundos. En un arrebato, le quitó el cartón de tabaco y eso hizo que Antonio lo mirara instantáneamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- ¿Vuelves a fumar? Es un mal vicio y se supone que lo dejaste -dijo Francis a disgusto mirando el tabaco. España intentó cogerlo y lo esquivó.

- ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado conseguir el cartón? Los dan con cartilla y la gente se tira sobre los que reparten para conseguirlos. -el español bufó al fallar otra vez en recuperarlo- ¿Es que no eres consciente de lo que me pagarían por él si lo revendiera?

- Me da igual lo que te paguen, no me gusta que fumes. Hueles a nicotina, tu olor no es agradable. Ya no es TU olor. -dijo Francia

Antonio le miró mal, se encendió el cigarro con una cerilla, la tiró al suelo y le echó el humo en la cara al francés. Aprovechó que tosía un poco para arrebatarle el tabaco y guardárselo. El rubio empezó a quejarse en su idioma. España intentó ignorar las quejas pero, después de casi dos minutos, su cabeza no podía tolerar más.

- Ah, vamos. Es un poco de humo. No te vas a morir por ello. -vio que iba a replicar algo y levantó un dedo y lo interrumpió- Y no me vayas a soltar ahora todo el rollo este del fumador pasivo. -Francis no dijo nada más, había acertado lo que iba a decir- Uy sí, qué pena, no huelo como siempre. Por una cosa que me permiten hacer, no vengas ahora tú a prohibírmela. Además, no tengo que responder ante ti.

- Lo digo por tu bien -dijo Francis ahora un poco más serio.

- Ahórrate la preocupación. Siempre suele venir tarde. El tabaco es el menor de mis problemas. En mi casa escasean alimentos, hay pillaje por todas partes y para ver una película con cierto morbo tengo que irme al país vecino para verla. ¡Como si entendiera el francés! Tampoco me dejan verme con nadie porque cualquier tipo de roce fuera del matrimonio es pecado y estoy empezando a temer que me busquen una mujer y me organicen un matrimonio concertado. Créeme que como eso pase, estoy tentado a pegarme un tiro y creo que no pasará nada porque tenga un poquito de alquitrán en los pulmones. Después de horas de viaje para ver la película, me quedan las mismas horas de vuelta e intentar que se me pase el calentón de aquí a casa.

Vale, si hubiese podido replicar algo en contra del tabaco, Antonio se había encargado de cargarse cualquier argumento. Intentó pensar cómo aliviar la tensión del momento. De todo lo que había dicho, había únicamente una cosa con la que podía ayudarle. Era lo más superficial del conjunto y algo de lo que incluso él mismo se podría beneficiar. El pensamiento le hizo sentirse mal por un momento. Se acercó un poco, atrayendo la cintura del español hacia sí mismo.

- No puedo ayudarte con lo demás pero, si te sientes solo, puedo hacerte compañía. Ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos -dijo Francis. Antonio le miraba impasible y hasta podría decir que tenía un deje curioso. El galo frunció el ceño- Pero tienes que apartar ese cigarro de mi vista.

- Joder, qué coñazo… -murmuró a disgusto el español. Pegó una calada profunda, agarró el cuello de la camisa del otro, lo atrajo y lo besó, haciendo que él también respirara el humo del tabaco. Escuchó un quejido ahogado por parte de Francia y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa con sorna cuando separó sus labios de los del otro- Oh, ¿me dirás que el beso no te ha gustado por culpa de la nicotina?

Francis le miró con el ceño fruncido. No podía decir que el sabor a nicotina le hubiera gustado, pero el beso... El beso era otro tema muy diferente. Entre que hacía mucho tiempo que no cataba esos labios y que la película también lo había animado... Encima, lo miraba con esa sonrisilla superior que muchas veces había odiado pero que consideraba que le hacía verse condenadamente sexy. Ahora tenía aún más ganas de "hacerle compañía por los viejos tiempos".

- Supongo que si mi olor y el sabor a tabaco no te gustan, entonces no podrás besarme ni podremos hacernos compañía. Oh, que pena~... -dijo con fingida aflicción España.

- U-un momento, no nos adelantemos a los acontecimientos. Podrías darte una ducha y quitarte ese olor a nicotina y... -replicó el otro pegándose aún más, sus cuerpos ya juntos de cintura para abajo.

- No, no... No intentes cambiarme tú también, Francia. Si quieres hacerme compañía, tiene que ser tal y como soy ahora. Yo, el tabaco y tú. ¿Qué me dices?

- "Te diría si voy por debajo del tabaco pero eres capaz de dejarme a dos velas así que..." P-pues...

Estaba intentando encontrarle coherencia a sus pensamientos para así decidirse entre: la tentación o la sensatez. Nunca se le había dado bien ser sensato y menos cuando había tentación de por medio. Sujetó sus brazos mientras se acercaba un poco a su oído. A la mierda la sensatez. Nunca la había necesitado, en primer lugar.

- Está bien, quizás...

- ¡Agh! ¡Joder! -exclamó repentinamente Antonio, intentando apartarse. Aquello dejó sumamente desconcertado a Francia- ¡Suéltame! ¡La mano! ¡Me ha caído ceniza!

Por fin reaccionó y soltó a España, el cual movió la mano y se quitó la ceniza que le había caído encima por culpa de dejar demasiado tiempo entre calada y calada. Se le había quedado una buena marca roja y encima le escocía.

- Eso te pasa por fumar. -dijo Francia observando algo contrariado la situación- Si no fumaras no te hubieses...

- ¡Ah, venga, cállate! ¿Me duele y tú vienes a hacer de padre? Menuda ayuda de mierda -dijo España mirándose la mano con cierto temor a tocar la quemadura.

- Tengo una casa de mi propiedad en el pueblo, vamos. Te pondremos algo para aliviar el escozor de la quemadura -dijo Francis después de suspirar ante el ataque verbal del hispano.

Por suerte la casa quedaba cerca, sino hubiera tenido que mover hilos para que lo hubiesen aceptado en urgencias. Le costó un poco encontrar un botiquín (y aún más con Antonio siguiéndole por toda la casa reprochándole que no fuera ordenado) y por un milagro tenía crema para las quemaduras. Le indicó que se sentara en la cama y se acercó a él, extendiendo una mano para que el otro pusiera la suya encima. Antonio obedeció y aguantó la quemazón que notaba cuando le puso la crema. Le vendó la mano para que le rozara menos y le aconsejó que la fuera destapando cada día un rato. Francis se sentó a su lado pegando un suspiro.

- Ven aquí -dio un golpecito sobre sus piernas. El español le miró arqueando una ceja, no muy convencido- Veen. Tenemos que hablar seriamente.

Se resignó, se levantó y se sentó sobre sus piernas. Había visto a los niños sentarse así sobre las rodillas de Papá Noel para pedirle regalos para navidad. Claro que Francis no se parecía demasiado. Le faltaría más barba, tener el pelo blanco... engordar muchísimo. Le miró interrogante.

- Mira lo que has conseguido fumando. Quemarte la mano. -dijo Francis agarrando con cuidado la mano y besando por encima de la venda- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que lo intentaste dejar? -Antonio afirmó con la cabeza- Estabas malhumorado todo el rato y, aún sin dejarlo, tu humor es peor que de costumbre. No te niego que, en tu situación, esto debe ser una especie de salida para ti pero...

- ¿Qué me ofreces si dejo de fumar? -interrumpió España, algo cortado. Vio como el rubio se quedó anonadado y se apresuró a añadir- Si me va a dar el mono tendrá que pasárseme con algo, ¿no?

- ¿Que te parece...? -empezó Francis alargando las palabras, intentando pensar algo bueno con lo que convencerlo- Ya está. Te ofrezco los mejores postres de mi casa. Los haré yo mismo y te los enviaré por correo urgente. -notó que Antonio parecía muy tentado. Finalmente afirmó con la cabeza- Ahora dame ese paquete.

Algo reticente, Antonio sacó el cartón de tabaco y se lo acercó a Francis, el cual lo guardó lejos del alcance del hispano. Éste le miraba con una expresión un tanto enfurruñada y con cierto aire infantil que había echado de menos desde que se habían encontrado. Sonrió con ternura.

- Podría haberlos revendido... -dijo España.

- Lo siento pero no me arriesgaré a que fumes por el camino, cuando no pueda verte -dijo Francia y acto seguido lo besó.

Ambos recordaron entonces lo que les había llevado a aquella situación: el calentón en el cine y la idea de "hacerse compañía". Se miraron por unos segundos y finalmente fue Antonio el que hizo desaparecer esa indecisión, rodeando el cuello del francés y besándolo con ganas. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no besaba a nadie? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no tocaba a nadie? Es más, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no tocaba a Francis? Debía hacer siglos casi... Repentinamente, lo echaba de menos. Notó las manos del francés sobre su cintura y recordó algo. Se apresuró a aguantar sus manos para impedirle hacer nada más y así captar su atención.

- Nada de entrar... Hoy sólo con las manos -dijo Antonio con la respiración entrecortada. Se dio cuenta de que Francis no parecía muy contento- Si me cuentas una excusa que sirva para explicar los andares raros, entonces hablamos.

Observó que Francis se lo pensó dos segundos. Por mucho que lo pensó, vio que no obtenía respuesta satisfactoria y se encogió de hombros. Bien, sólo serían las manos entonces. Por un momento se encontraron ambos intentando desabrochar el pantalón del otro. Al final acabaron por establecer (sin necesidad de hablar, puesto que seguían ocupados besándose) que primero desabrocharía Antonio y luego Francis. Se movieron de forma que, cuando se bajaron la ropa, sus miembros se rozaran, provocando un jadeo placentero por parte de ambos. Cada uno, con su mano, se encargaba de satisfacer las necesidades del otro mientras los besos se habían vuelto cada vez más ansiosos. Su atención fue captada por la otra mano de Francis, que le estaba empezando a desabrochar la camisa. Se separó del beso rápidamente y se removió un poco.

- N-no me quites la camisa... -dijo España intentando parar la mano del galo.

- No te preocupes, sólo será la mano -replicó Francia en un intento de calmarlo. Le había dicho que no entraría en él y no lo engañaría.

- D-de verdad, Francia. No me quites la camisa. -insistió de nuevo viendo que el galo iba ya a por el segundo botón. Si seguía así, lo vería.

Y su temor se tornó realidad al ver que, neciamente, Francis había hecho oídos sordos a sus peticiones y le estaba descubriendo el hombro. Precisamente ESE hombro. Los movimientos del francés se volvieron más lentos y pudo ver como éste tenía la vista clavada en aquel lugar. Suspiró ligeramente a disgusto.

- Por eso te estaba diciendo que no me quitaras la maldita camisa... - dibujó una sonrisa amarga por medio segundo, a la vez que desviaba la mirada a otro lado.

- ¿Guernica? -preguntó Francis sin poder apartar los ojos de aquella herida. Antonio hizo un ruido afirmativo- ¿Te duele? Y no me mientas.

La única respuesta fue un silencio. Si le decía a Antonio que no quería que le mintiese, lo acababa cumpliendo. El hecho era que si la respuesta era algo que en realidad no deseaba oír, el español no contestaba. Antonio lo miró y lo vio preocupado. Maldita sea, tendría que haberle dado un buen pellizco en la mano para que no la hubiese desabrochado. Claro que, conociendo al francés, podía asegurar que hubiese logrado quitársela de todos modos.

- No deberías estar poniendo esta cara. Se supone que esto es un reencuentro de amigos. Compañía por el pasado en vez de preocupación por el pasado -se quejó ligeramente el español. El rubio seguía sin hablar y ahora, usando las dos manos, empezó a abrir más la camisa- Francia...

Era una especie de súplica y reproche. Le dijo que no le quitara la camisa y estaba haciendo lo contrario. Estaba claro que no quería que viera más y él insistía en hacerlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cabeza cuadrada a veces? Se supone que ese papel lo cumplía la mayoría del tiempo él. Se quejó un poco y entrecerró los ojos cuando notó la mano de Francis por una de las heridas. El galo no dejaba de mirarle con aquella expresión que, a pesar de mantener cierta neutralidad, se notaba angustiada. No le gustaba estar angustiándolo así. Aquello se suponía que iba a ser agradable, no que les provocara una sensación de desasosiego. De repente era como si, el estar el uno al lado del otro, les hiciera daño. Aquello le desagradaba. Pero Francia no parecía dispuesto a cambiar de tema tan fácilmente. No había pensado en todas las repercusiones de la guerra sobre el cuerpo del español pero, cuando lo había visto, repentinamente se había convertido en una realidad demasiado abrumadora. No podía dejar de pensar en que no le ayudó.

Le quitó del todo la camisa y le obligó a girarse un poco para poder ver su espalda. Habían arañazos y cortes. Antonio se quejó de nuevo y le pegó un golpe en la pierna, en la cual se había apoyado.

- ¿Por qué insistes en ver lo que intentaba esconder? -dijo España con cierto reproche, sin mirarle siquiera.

Lo abrazó de repente, mordiéndose el labio inferior un poco. ¿Por qué no había seguido su instinto y lo había ayudado? Había permitido que aquello pasara. El hispano se quedó sorprendido unos segundos, con los ojos algo más abiertos de lo normal. Después se percató de las diversas sensaciones que le producía ese abrazo. Notaba la calidez de Francis, ese olor dulce que siempre desprendía. Tenía razón con lo que dijo antes... Él no olía más que a tabaco. Había perdido su olor natural, había perdido su esencia. Se había ido perdiendo a sí mismo. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró inaudiblemente.

- _Je suis desolé. _-murmuró Francia.

- Qué idiota... -dijo Antonio riendo un poco y rozando la mejilla del otro con la suya. Se quedó así, sintiéndose cerca de él pero sin tener que mirarlo- Así es la guerra, ¿no? Siempre hemos quedado así de mal después de conflictos. Deja de pedirme perdón.

Francia besó su cuello y después lo apartó un poco y le dejó una pequeña marca en el torso. Antonio observó aquello anonadado. Cuando Francis le miró, el hispano arqueó una ceja interrogantemente.

- Ya está. Ahora tendrás en tu cuerpo una marca que ha nacido del amor y no de la guerra -dijo Francis.

Entreabrió la boca, sorprendido por las palabras del francés. Unas palabras que le habían calado hondo, que le hacían sentirse débil y apunto de desmoronarse. Lo peor era sentir que podía hacerlo si el francés estaba cerca. Se abrazó a su cuello y escondió la cabeza.

- Después soy yo el que dice cosas raras... -dijo Antonio a media voz.

- Será que me lo has contagiado, _mon amí_ -contestó Francis riendo un poco y acariciando la espalda del otro con cuidado.

Se quedaron un rato abrazados, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que finalmente España levantó la cabeza y besó al francés.

- Dime, Francia. ¿Estaría mal pedirte que me mimaras un poco? Sólo por un rato. Sólo por hoy...

¿Y quién demonios podía resistirse a una petición de aquel tipo? Minutos después, ambos se encontraban compartiendo un cigarro, acostados sobre una cama muy deshecha y con la ropa desperdigada por todas partes. No sabía ni cómo lo había convencido para fumarse un pitillo a medias. Ni le gustaba el tabaco; pero después de un poco de sexo era diferente. Ahí estaba, dándole las últimas caladas a un cigarro ya prácticamente consumido. España pegó un suspiro largo.

- Me pregunto cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que pueda volver a hacer esto con alguien... Seguro que estaré una buena temporada sin abrazar a nadie.

- Puedo abrazarte todo lo que necesites antes de que te vayas -dijo Francis apagando el cigarro y atrayendo al español hacia sí.

- Me he dado cuenta de lo solo que estoy ahora, Francia. -dijo Antonio acercándose al pecho del galo, sintiéndose cómodo envuelto en aquel abrazo.

- Eso no es cierto, yo estoy a tu lado, no estás solo -replicó, intentando aliviar la tensión.

- Muy gracioso. Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Me obligan a llevarme bien con los países con regímenes totalitarios o con dictaduras, como en casa... Y tampoco me dejan acercarme a ti. No me dejan acercarme a nadie. Ni ayudar a los que llaman "rojos"... Ni pensar. Seguro que ya pronto me prohibirán respirar. No puedo acudir a nadie para intentar no pensar en ello.

- Ya sabes dónde está esta casa. Si alguna vez me necesitas, podría venir a hacerte compañía. Ya sabes, estoy acostumbrado a prestarte mi hombro para que llores en é-¡AU! ¡N-no me pellizques así!

- Te pasaste de gracioso, Bonnefoy -replicó España. Miró el reloj y la hora no le gustó nada- ¡Mierda!

Se apartó bruscamente y Francia se quejó por lo bajo de lo poco delicado que podía llegar a ser. Levantó un poco la cabeza y observó como Antonio recogía su ropa, cojeando ligeramente. A medida que no encontraba las cosas, empezó a refunfuñar. Se acercó a un espejo, con la camisa por encima aún abierta y los zapatos en la mano. El pelo lo tenía bastante bien pero algo más llamó su atención.

- ¡Jodido gabacho! ¿¡Por qué me has hecho una marca tan cerca del cuello? ¿Es que quieres darme más problemas? ¿No te valía con la cojera? -dijo Antonio enfadado.

- Eh, no te quejes tanto que tú también lo has disfrutado -replicó Francis algo molesto por su actitud. Puede que no hubiera sido oportuno hacerle aquella marquita. No es que lo hubiese pensado demasiado cuando la hizo.

- Perfecto. Como la vean y la asocien a la cojera la hemos jodido. Y apesto a ti. -dijo el hispano enfadado.

- Apestas a mí... Yo no apesto, Antonio. -replicó ofendido el otro.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? -espetó finalmente el español mirando de frente al otro- Si se enteran de que hemos estado juntos y de lo que "me has hecho" -marcó las comillas con las manos- yo voy a tener muchos problemas y TÚ también. Y como no llegue pronto a la estación de autobuses perderé el que me lleva a casa y eso levantará más sospechas.

Francis ahora adoptó un gesto serio. No lo había pensado de ese modo. Tenía razón, aquello sería una gran mierda.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? Puedo llevarte a la estación. -dijo Francis mientras veía como Antonio se abrochaba la camisa hasta arriba y se ponía los zapatos en un visto y no visto.

- No hagas nada. Y si alguien te pregunta, tú no me has visto. ¿¡Entendido? -exclamó el español señalándole y saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta.

Suspiró en silencio al escuchar la puerta de la calle cerrarse y los pasos de Antonio alejarse corriendo. Ahí se encontraba, solo y en una habitación que olía a tabaco. No entendía cómo lo hacía para imponer su voluntad de aquel modo.

- Ah~ tus visitas son demasiado fugaces, _Espagne. _-se lamentó dejándose caer sobre la cama.

**1998**

Abrió la puerta de la habitación del hotel y se encontró con un recinto sumergido en una ligera penumbra. Se encontraban en un hotel majestuoso en Alemania. Hacía poco que se había iniciado una cuestión de importancia europea: la instauración de una nueva moneda, única para los integrantes de la unión. Todos los países dudaban y algunos se negaban con más fuerza que otros. Para eliminar esas dudas y lograr que el máximo número de países se sumara a la acción, se habían creado esas charlas que les iban a dar durante los siguientes días. Al menos el sitio se veía bien situado y con pinta de ser poco conflictivo.

Antes pensó eso, antes se escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la ventana que daba al balcón y pudo ver una silueta al otro lado.

- ¡Abre y danos todo tu dinero! -exclamó el que parecía ser su atacante. Encima no iba solo porque una figura a su lado empezó a aporrear también el cristal.

- ¡Sabemos que estás dentro! ¡Abre o entraremos a la fuerza! ¡Entonces no tendremos compasión!-gritó el compinche del primero.

Francia había palidecido ligeramente y miraba el ventanal mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosamente. Dos contra uno. ¿Por qué demonios tenía tan mala suerte? Sin pararse fríamente a pensar, se escondió tras un mueble pensando en que quizás si no lo veían se irían sin buscar. Se fijó en la mesita y visualizó una lámpara bastante alta. La tomó nerviosamente, desenchufándola de la pared. Por una vez había que echarle valor. Se movió hasta quedar pegado a la ventana, escuchando como los atacantes la forzaban intentando entrar. Escuchó que se abría y aguantó la respiración para así afinar mejor su puntería. Golpeó al primero en la cabeza y al segundo en el estómago.

- Au, au, au... qué daño... -se quejó Antonio en el suelo, con la mano en la cabeza.

- Mi estómago... ¿¡Por qué nos pegas? -se quejó Prusia mirando al galo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Aquí la pregunta es: ¿¡qué demonios hacéis? -preguntó Francia cruzado de brazos y mirándolos con cierto enfado. Lo habían asustado de verdad con la tontería.

- Te queríamos gastar una broma y ya de paso apostamos. -dijo Antonio tranquilamente, aquello hizo que Francia frunciera más el ceño- Aunque al final ninguno de los dos hemos acertado.

- ¿Y qué habíais apostado si se puede saber? -inquirió Francis mirándoles mal.

- Prusia apostó que huirías de la habitación y yo dije que te esconderías tras algún mueble -respondió el de pelo castaño.

- Os habéis equivocado los dos. No sé qué extraño concepto tenéis de mí -dijo con indignación el galo, a pesar que, en realidad, Antonio había sido el que más se había acercado. Demasiados años...

- ¡Eh, esto no es nada increíble! ¡Tu habitación es más grande y tu cama es enorme! -dijo Prusia con el ceño fruncido- Desde que vivo con West, cuando nos llaman para reuniones siempre nos dan una habitación juntos y las camas individuales no son nada geniales.

Mientras Francia suspiraba resignadamente, dedicándose a sacar las cosas de su maleta, Prusia se montó encima de la cama y empezó a pegar saltitos. No faltó, por supuesto, la iniciativa del español a unirse a dicha actividad. Al minuto y medio estaban ambos compitiendo por ver quién lograba tocar el techo (que estaba alto) primero. El francés puso por un segundo los ojos en blanco, pensando que eran peor que los niños pequeños, cuando repentinamente el colchón hizo un ruido extraño. Ambos pararon de botar y eso confirmó el presentimiento de Francia algo malo había ocurrido. Se giró y observó que habían roto un muelle del lecho de tal forma que se había salido.

- ¡Ahora no voy a poder dormir en esa cama! -se quejó el rubio señalando el afilado muelle.

- Puedes dormir aquí o aquí -dijo el prusiano señalando la cama mientras sudaba frío. Sólo esperaba que esa respuesta contentara a Francia.

- Como venganza voy a ir a tu diminuta cama y me pasaré toda la noche durmiendo pegado a ti. Que te quede claro, Prusia -dijo Francis sonriendo de manera extraña.

- ¿Y si le damos la vuelta al colchón? -propuso repentinamente España. El albino le miró radiante. Era una idea buena y así se libraba de tener al galo pegadito a él como una maldita lapa.

Entre los tres, quitaron las sábanas y la colcha que cubría la cama, tiraron la almohada por ahí y empezó el espectáculo. Antonio y Gilbert se pusieron a un lado, Francis al otro. Empezaron a intentar levantarlo, con tan mala suerte que se pasaron con la fuerza, y el colchón se abalanzó sobre el francés.

- ¡Sacadme de aquí, maldita sea! -exclamó agobiado el rubio, intentando aguantar un mínimo el pesado colchón.

Por fin, con la asistencia de los otros dos, lograron darle la vuelta al colchón de modo que Francia pudiera dormir en él sin clavarse ningún muelle en la espalda. Estaban empezando a poner las sábanas cuando llamaron a la puerta con fuerza y, sin esperar ningún tipo de contestación, se abrió. Al otro lado se encontraba Alemania, molesto y algo acalorado, como si no fuera en la primera habitación en la que había entrado.

- ¡Hermano! -exclamó el alemán- ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! ¡Aún no has sacado las cosas de la maleta y...! -fue entonces cuando se percató del desastre que había montado en esa habitación- ¡¿Ya te has metido en líos? Vamos a tener que hablar muy seriamente...

- Uah, aquí viene el sermoneador. Nos vemos, tíos. -dijo Prusia en un susurro a los otros dos.

Acto seguido, Prusia corrió hasta el balcón y se descolgó, ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, al piso de abajo. Ludwig corrió a asomarse y comprobar que el loco de su hermano estaba sano y salvo. Acto seguido se disculpó con los otros dos y salió corriendo a la caza del albino. No pudieron evitar reírse ante la situación. Con lo que había sido Prusia y ahora se pasaba el rato huyendo de su hermano.

- ¿Cómo habéis llegado antes hasta el balcón? -preguntó Francis mientras seguían poniendo las sábanas a la cama.

- Estoy en la habitación de al lado, saltamos por el balcón. -dijo España- Lo que nunca imaginé es que al saltar iba a acabar poniéndote las sábanas.

- Siempre podemos deshacer la cama de nuevo y te enseño lo bueno que soy entre ellas -dijo Francis haciendo un gesto provocador al español.

- No creo que sea oportuno -dijo Antonio riendo y acabando por fin de hacer la cama- Tenemos una de esas charlas aburridas en veinte minutos.

- Tengo tiempo de sobras para uno rapidito. -apuntó Francis con aires- Rapidito y placentero, además.

- ¿Sabes Francis? Romano no ha venido. ¿C-crees que le ha pasado algo? Se lo he preguntado a Ita y me ha dicho que no, pero quizás me lo ha dicho para que no me preocupe -dijo el hispano con aire inquieto, ignorando las ya usuales insinuaciones por parte del francés.

- No te preocupes -dijo Francia dándole golpecitos alentadores en la cabeza- Seguro que Romano ha sabido ver que esto sería un aburrimiento y se ha quedado en casa, enviando a Feliciano en su lugar. Él es el más listo de todos.

* * *

**¡LA LÍNEA DE PETICIONES SIGUE ABIERTA!**

**Y aquí tenéis otro capítulo más. -posa cool- Sobre este capítulo comentaré más cosas, supongo, porque hay uno de mis trozos preferidos del fanfic. El primer trozo es uno de los que más ganas tenía de escribir. En cuanto se me ocurrió la idea (y los conceptos que quería introducir con ese trozo) me emperré en escribirlo.**

**Para quien no lo sepa, después de la guerra civil hubo muchos problemas de provisiones en España. Los alimentos se repartían bajo lo que se conocían como "cartillas de racionamiento" que permitían obtener diferentes cantidades de comida (según la gente que viviera bajo ese techo). Había mucho pillaje y se introducían muchas cosas de estraperlo. Además la gente hacía malabares por conseguir tabaco, que era algo bastante escaso y caro. Por eso quise hacer mención al tabaco (también creo que, siendo el país como ha sido -la gente ha fumado y hubo una temporada que era casi glamouroso- hacer a Antonio fumando en algún momento era obligatorio) que era un símbolo bastante claro de la post-guerra. También quería que el olor a tabaco, tan impersonal, tan (de algún modo) gris, representara la pérdida de interés por parte de España, el cual está bastante perdido después de la guerra tan dura que ha habido en su casa. **

**Si me pusiera a enumerar todo lo que me gusta de ese trozo supongo que os cansaríais de leer. **

**Después se inicia 1998 (ya bastante actual, wow! XD) que es, a día de hoy, el trozo más largo que he escrito. Lo único que es basado en historia es que se instauraba el euro (XD) Lo demás está todo inventado: No sé si se hicieron charlas y blah, me lo inventé porque quería poner conceptos que no daban para un trozo separado y prefiero un trozo más largo que varios cortos. Francia escondido tras un mueble = WIN.**

**Ahora paso a comentar vuestros reviews que hacen que entre la luz por la ventana cada día que recibo uno *?***

_Misao Kurosaki, _**Pues aquí tienes a Gilbo de nuevo... Es inevitable que venga a molestar *?* Francia se puso "celoso" pero tampoco es que sepa serlo. Sabe ser galán y ligón y pervertido pero para lo demás... (mastercard *?*) Sí, debe ser difícil estar mucho tiempo enfadad con él. Estoy segura xDDD Espero que te guste el capi~**

_ReddyS_**, yo suelo tener también suerte del principiante... pero se me va muy pronto x'DDDD y tampoco soy afortunada en el amor, así que fail xD. Toquetón grupal lol xDDDD Escupiste un trozo de comida? AWESOME! XDDDDDDDD Espero que este capítulo te haya hecho feliz. =D Saludines~**

_Hikaru in Azkaban, _**ò.o me reviewas el capítulo 3 pero bueno... Yo los pongo según los recibo xD Acabemos con las puertas de Francia! *?***

_Hina Yoso, _**Sí, fui yo quien escribió La Quinta Columna! ;w; Me costó lo mío! *alza puño orgullosa* Jajaja te los lees saltando el orden! Suerte que no suelen seguir lo que ocurre en el anterior xD así que no hay demasiados problemas.**

_Victoria Balck, _**es celoso extraño... porque es egocéntrico... No sé, es difícil de explicar. Creo que al no ser relación normal, tampoco puede ser celoso normal. Bueno Lovino se queja porque le tiene miedo xDDD Yo creo que me quejaría porque todos sabemos que Francia puede llegar a ser muy invasivo xD. Implantemos ya el strip siete y medio x'D**

_Frederica Bernkastel, _**;w;... aw... ****Gracias. Me alegra que sea agradable de leer. Ay, puedes hacerlo largo, realmente no me importa. Me encanta que me comenten concretamente qué les gustó. Pero bueno, esto ya va a gustos. En el próximo, si quieres, puedes extenderte lo que quieras~ Que por mí no sea~ =D Asdf me encanta si lográis establecer empatía con los personajes en los momentos tristes~ ... xDD Lo de la puerta es un momento difícil de olvidar xD Síii~ España es adorable ;3; Y aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, como cada lunes. Espero que te guste y verte por los reviews ;D**

_Shuuru, _**jajajajaja XDDDDDD Debo confesar que llevo un rato riéndome de nuevo (y eso que ya me pasó lo mismo cuando lo leí por primera vez) con el inicio de tu review xDDD Es una lección interesante la que aprendiste xDDD. El té... No me gusta el té... así que no viene nada bueno de los ingleses! *XD* ò.o ¿qué imagen mental? ... ¿nos llamáis gallegos? XDDDD lol Espero que disfrutes con este capítulo también *w***

_CaiPiPro, _**ayy no soy malaa! Tú me preguntaste! Yo sólo contesté! Xdddd Además, yo puedo pensarme las cosas mucho, quizás las nuevas ideas que no puedan coincidir las adapte hasta que me encajen xD. Bueno si traducen las cosas al inglés, yo ya dejo de llorar *XD* Sí, pixiv es frustrante xD... Somos bastante fail en general con los idiomas (y también confieso que los franceses destrozan bastante el español, no se pueden quejar demasiado xD) La parte de Pierre ya la tengo escrita, ahora intento situar lo de Pavía y escribirlo x'D Así que las ideas que diste están ya casi escritas del todo. No hace falta que pidas perdón por las biblias, me encantan. Sigue con ellas *w***

_Atsun, _**ò.ó lol... Yo también te quierooooo *?* xDD Francés macarrónico xDDDD love xDDDD Es que Toño usaba el diccionario directamente para traducir palabra por palabra... XDDD Es lo que hay xDDDD Los criados estaban (hablando mal) hasta los cojones del español xD. Y Francia fue fail ahí, intentó ganar pero al ver que no ganaba era momento de echarle las culpas al "inventor" (el inglés) Gil no sé cómo sigue siendo amigos suyos *XD* No me siento culpable: fangirlear mola! XDDDD Me gusta el review, don't worry xD Siguiente capítulo listo~**

_Kanai Ivanov, _**uuuh te esperas... Ánimo con los exámenes ò.o. Nono, España no es tan "por interés te quiero Andrés" como Francia xD. Exacto, Francia no dejará que le pase nada tampoco que aún le debe dinero (haré alusión a esto próximamente -cejitas-) Francis es egocéntrico, si no tiene la atención es obvio que se molestará XD (Disfrutar de Francia en todos los sentidos WIN) Yo también lo prefiero de seme por norma general, pero también es uke. JAH! Nono... Violar no, por dios XDDDD Francia hubiera muerto y ya no existiría como país *?* Jajajaja el francés macarrónico de Antonio xDDD. El significado era : "Te perseguiré como un fantasma" traducido palabra por palabra XDDDD. No sé a quién vio Antonio... ¿Algún criado? XD**

**Strip siete y medio suena cutre xDD y sí, Francia es un sucio tramposo (pero aún así le queremos *?*) *le pasa un pañuelo* La frase de Gilbert y las patatas de su hermano también me ha sonado mal a mí xDDD. ¿Es la primera vez? En "el Diario del Increíble yo" ya lo hice así. ¡Es alemán, por favor! No se le puede ir eso tan fácilmente xD Está más suelto pero aún le hacen vergüenza cosas XD Además, yo creo que Antonio (al ser más tranquilo por lo general) le cae mejor, así que lo protege de las manos del pervertido francés xD Lo de Marruecos me lo miraré, a ver si se me ilumina la bombilla y se me ocurre algo que escribir. Tu review es grande igualmente y lo adoro un montón ;w; -hearts- Ánimo, Kanaicita~**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez~**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Miruru.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**"Y regreso a ti" - Capítulo 7**

**1998**

La primera conferencia estaba resultando ser un soberano tostón. Tomaba algún apunte con tal de no distraerse demasiado. El problema de que eso ocurriera era que entonces acabarías como el hispano. Entornó la cabeza para verlo, apoyado sobre su hombro, totalmente dormido. Él sí que vivía la vida bien... Como pudo, cogió la chaqueta que tenía a un lado y se la echó por encima para que no cogiera frío.

¿Aquello no podía acabarse ya? Es que llevaban una hora larga con una explicación de cómo afectaría a cada bolsa los cambios de valor. Notaba los párpados pesados. Escuchó una risa proveniente de unas filas más adelante. Una risa, además, muy familiar. Se fijó justo en el momento que Gilbert le tiraba una bola de papel, pegó un manotazo devolviéndosela y la bola se le coló al prusiano por entre la ropa.

- Bingo -dijo el galo sonriendo superiormente mientras escuchaba a Prusia pegar un pequeño grito y el ruido del golpe que Ludwig le había pegado al susodicho.

Un señor a su lado le hizo un gesto para que se callara y el francés arqueó una ceja. No entendía cómo la gente podía venir por su propio pie a ese tipo de torturas. Aunque bueno, era gracias a eso que Antonio podía dormir plácidamente sin que le llamaran la atención. Y otra cosa no, pero mono estaba un rato. Además había sido él el que se había apoyado en su hombro desde un principio. Ah, le daban ganas de comérselo. La gente aplaudió y Francis entendió que por fin se había acabado su suplicio. España se despertó automáticamente y, ligeramente despeinado y con cara de sueño, empezó a aplaudir por inercia. El francés aplaudió pero porque se alegraba de que hubiera terminado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -dijo Antonio después de bostezar, con los ojos llorosos y la ropa algo desajustada.

- Te has quedado dormido mientras ese señor nos torturaba mentalmente -dijo Francis arreglándole un poco la ropa- Alégrate, ya sólo nos queda charlar con los demás y cenar.

- Cenar se me da bien -respondió el español muy animado.

El día había sido cansado. Bueno, vale que había dormido durante la conferencia, pero no había descansado bien. Y eso que el hombro de Francis era un buen sitio para quedarse dormido. Además, se había tomado incluso la molestia de taparlo. Bueno, el plan ahora era sencillo: darse una ducha e ir a dormir. Se quitó la chaqueta que se había llevado para cuando refrescara, deshizo el lazo que la camisa llevaba y la puerta se abrió. De repente, tenía encima al francés, que empezaba a levantarle la camisa y le había agarrado una mano.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? Yo puedo ayudarte. Quitarte la ropa siempre es taan difícil. Pero yo me sacrifico y te ayudo. ¿Vale? ¿Vale? ¿Vale? -dijo Francis de corrido, sin dejarle tiempo casi ni a reaccionar.

- ¿De dónde sales tú? ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba quitándome la ropa? -dijo Antonio arqueando ceja.

- Esto_, mon amí._ -dijo Francis sonriendo, agarrando el cordel del lazo deshecho- Lo escuché desde mi habitación.

- ¿Ahora qué eres? ¿Un murciélago? No es algo que se pueda escuchar tan fácilmente, por muy finas que sean las paredes y- Hey, ¿quieres dejar de subirme la camisa y escucharme? -dijo España frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- Sólo intento ayudarte. -dijo Francis intentando sonreír con inocencia.

- No necesito ayuda. Sé quitarme la ropa solo. Además, me voy a duchar y a la cama, así que no- -empezó Antonio apartando las manos del francés.

- Puedo ayudarte también a eso. Ya sabes. Aguantarte el jabón, o pasar la esponja por tu espalda, o por donde haga falta~ -empezó el otro melosamente, volviendo al ataque.

- No. -dijo Antonio sonriendo y pellizcando la mano del galo, logrando por fin que las apartara y dejara la ropa tranquila. Le empujó por los hombros, le hizo girar sobre sí mismo y empezó a conducirlo fuera de la habitación- Así que ahora te vas y me dejas ducharme tranquilo, ¿vale?

- E-eh, pero... Yo... -intentaba defenderse Francis. Repentinamente estaba fuera, la puerta cerrada y escuchando como España echaba el cerrojo.

Una vez asegurada la puerta, Antonio pudo por fin disfrutar de una ducha relajante. Al terminar, se puso una toalla a la cintura y salió a su habitación canturreando alegremente hasta que escuchó un ruido. Arqueó una ceja y caminó hasta llegar a la fuente de dicho ruido: la puerta. Abrió y se encontró a Francis con una tarjeta de crédito en la mano, agachado a la altura de la cerradura. Se produjo un silencio de unos segundos.

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó Antonio sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

- N-nada... es que... me pareció escuchar que te habías caído y pedías ayuda. Yo intentaba ayudarte -dijo Francis pensando una excusa válida de manera rápida.

- Forzando la cerradura... -dijo España entrecerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

Francia tragó saliva nerviosamente. Vale, quizás no había sido elegante intentar abrir la puerta con una tarjeta de crédito. Y quizás estaba disfrutando viendo el torso desnudo de Antonio y su piel aún mojada. Pero entonces veía la expresión de su rostro y comprendía que estaba enojándose. No quería tentar la suerte.

- Mil disculpas, _monsieur_. -dijo Francis exagerando un saludo formal- Estaré en mi habitación. No saldré. Lo juro. Las manos quietas.

El rubio corrió hasta su puerta, entró y cerró. Antonio caminó hasta ella y pegó un golpe que resonó por todo el pasillo.

- Y como te oiga salir por la noche, arde París.

Otra cosa no, pero esa amenaza iba muy en serio.

- Ayer por la noche me pasó algo muy raro, escuchad -empezó Francis con aire misterioso a su audiencia.

La susodicha estaba compuesta por Italia y Prusia. El primero le miraba sin entender a qué venía tanto misterio y Prusia se había metido ya de lleno en la tensión y le miraba fijamente, esperando a que continuara. Esperó unos segundos más por el simple hecho de mantener la atención más tiempo sobre él.

- Resulta que estaba yo durmiendo tranquilamente cuando, por cosas del destino, me desperté. ¿Cuál sería mi sorpresa? ¡Había alguien durmiendo a mi lado! -dijo nerviosamente Francia.

- ¿Volviste a beber, te liaste con alguien y después no lo recordabas? No es la primera vez que te ocurre eso... -dijo Prusia habiendo perdido todo rastro de tensión e intriga. Encontraba la historia hasta normal.

- ¡No es eso! -exclamó indignado el francés, pegando un pequeño golpecito en la mesa- Yo me había ido a dormir porque... Digamos que España me había convencido de que era lo mejor que podía hacer. ¡Entonces, cuando me desperté de mi sueño, había alguien a mi lado! ¡Y lo más raro es lo que pasó a continuación!

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -preguntó Feliciano algo nervioso. La historia empezaba a ser algo que daba miedo.

- Antes de poder acercarme y ver quién era, ya sabéis, para dar alguna descripción, la persona se levantó y salió de la habitación. -dijo Francis tomando un sorbo de su café.

- Quizás intentaba violar a alguien pero no le gustaste. -dijo Prusia sonriendo con malicia.

- Ja, ja. Muy gracioso. Yo gusto a todo el mundo, _Prusse_. -dijo Francis entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Y Antonio no escuchó nada? Está en la habitación contigua, ¿no? -preguntó Feliciano- Quizás él viera algo...

- Lo dudo -dijeron a coro Prusia y Francia. Aquello dejó totalmente anonadado a Italia. ¿Cómo se habían coordinado tan bien?

- España, cuando duerme, se queda prácticamente en coma. No se entera de nada y menos si está en una buena cama. -dijo Prusia siguiendo con su desayuno.

- Exacto. No creo que se entere de un silencioso intruso que ni yo mismo oí entrar. -dijo Francis suspirando resignadamente- Bueno, con un poco de suerte, no volverá a pasar. Además sé defenderme.

- Ya claro... Con una lamparita. -repuso Prusia con sorna.

- Por cierto, ¿ya se ha despertado Antonio? -preguntó el italiano mientras Francia se dedicaba a tironear de la mejilla de Gilbert por su comentario "ingenioso".

- Está ahí. -dijo Francis soltando la mejilla del prusiano y señalando hacia el buffet libre del hotel donde el español estaba llenando una bandeja con todo lo que estaba a su alcance- Alemania me dijo que cuidara que se levantara a la hora y creedme que no es fácil hacerlo. Pero ya controlo cómo despertarlo en tiempo récord.

- No va a poder comerse todas esas cosas. ¿Es que aún no se ha despertado del todo y no piensa con la cabeza? -preguntó Prusia viendo que no dejaba de coger cosas.

- Déjalo, ¿no ves que es feliz? Escucha la palabra "gratis" y se vuelve como loco. -dijo Francis con una sonrisita, viendo al español en su salsa- Prefiere coger todo lo que pueda y después guardárselo o dejarlo, que no quedarse con un espacio de su estómago vacío.

- Pero si sigue cogiendo cosas luego no le dará tiempo de desayunar e igualmente llegará tarde. -apuntó acertadamente el italiano.

- _Merde_. Antonio, _chéri_, ¿por qué no dejas de coger ya cosas y te vienes? -se fijó en que el español le ignoró completamente- Disculpadme un segundito.

Tanto Gilbert como Feliciano, observaron como Francis se iba hasta donde estaba el español, le agarraba por la cintura y empezaba a alejarlo de esos manjares que parecían haber hecho que perdiera la cordura. Antonio miraba hacia atrás un poco de morros, intentando que con aquella especie de puchero el francés le dejara volver a coger cosas. Al parecer éste le convenció de que no era buena idea puesto que, cuando llegaron a la mesa, Antonio ya no se quejaba y los saludó a ambos de manera radiante. Gilbert se acercó al francés y le codeó ligeramente.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido que no esté enfadado por apartarle de su comida gratis? -preguntó en un susurro el albino.

- Le prometí que le invitaría luego al trago más caro que se le ocurriera. -dijo Francis también en voz baja.

- Te va a salir caro, Francia.

Y lo sabía, pero no iba a faltar a la promesa que le había hecho a Ludwig. No porque fuera su amigo del alma y no quisiera fallarle. Era por el simple hecho de que lo había mirado como si fuera una tarea de la que no pudiera hacerse cargo. No le gustaba que lo subestimaran.

Si su despertar a media noche, el día anterior, había sido extraño, aquel se llevaba la palma. No sólo tenía que luchar contra la desorientación que se siente cuando te despiertas de repente, además tenía que aceptar que había alguien abrazado a su cintura, durmiendo a su lado. Ladeó la cabeza un poco, intentando averiguar en la penumbra algún rasgo de su visitante nocturno, cuando de repente los rasgos se le hicieron demasiado familiares.

- ... ¿Qué demonios...? -murmuró Francis al reconocer a España como la persona que se encontraba abrazada a él.

Ahora tenía dos opciones: 1- Lo despertaba (arriesgándose a que se enfadara) y le preguntaba qué hacía ahí. 2- Dejaba que durmiera y se dormía él también. Miró el semblante relajado del otro y acarició por inercia su pelo. Se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, ligeramente sonrojado al darse cuenta de que se acababa rindiendo siempre a él. Además, las noches, en esa época del año, eran frescas y al estar así juntos se estaba mejor. Total, espacio en la cama había... Se acabó por auto-convencer, abrazando a su misma vez al hispano.

Al despertarse, era el único que quedaba en la cama. Había dormido del tirón el resto de la noche. No sabía en qué momento se había levantado el otro. Se quedó escuchando y no percibió ningún ruido que le indicara que Antonio ya estaba despierto y preparándose. Aquello le hizo pensar que quizás se había ido antes y que, entonces, estaría durmiendo en su habitación.

Minutos después comprobó que así era. Por mucho que llamaba a la puerta, Antonio no se levantaba a abrir. Empezó así su plan B. Descolgó el teléfono de su habitación y marcó el de la contigua. Escuchó el teléfono sonar repetidamente en la otra habitación. Lo siguiente fue llamar con su móvil al del otro. Antonio, molesto ya por tanto ruido, estiró la mano y tanteó hasta poder descolgar el teléfono de la habitación.

- ¿Hn? -murmuró como toda respuesta.

- Ya era hora. Venga, levántate, desperézate y en veinte minutos bajamos a desayunar -dijo Francis- ¿Cuándo te fuiste?

- ¿Hn? -volvió a murmurar el hispano.

- Bueno, da igual. ¿Te has levantado ya? -Antonio no decía nada más. Francis frunció el ceño- ¿Me estás oyendo?

Al parecer no le estaba entendiendo ni un mínimo porque lo siguiente que hizo Antonio fue colgar el teléfono y darse la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Francis se quedó con un tic en la ceja. Si no quería decirle cuándo se había ido, vale. Pero lo que no podía hacer era colgarle cuando le estaba instando a que se levantara. Tuvo que ir a pedir una llave a recepción alegando que había escuchado ruidos extraños y que era su amigo (tuvo que usar gran parte de sus encantos también). Cuando abrió la puerta, entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de lado al ver que España seguía en la cama. Primero fue a la ventana y abrió las cortinas de par en par, haciendo que la luz entrara en la habitación. El español se movió poco, aunque era lo que esperaba. Se acercó a la cama y pegó un tirón a la colcha, destapando ligeramente a Antonio. Aquello le molestó más, puesto que ahora empezaba a tener frío. El siguiente paso fue estirar de la manta y las sábanas, pero Antonio ya estaba preparado para ese movimiento y se aferraba al trozo de tela como si la vida le fuese en ello.

- Suelta -murmuró arrastrando las letras el galo, haciendo fuerza.

- Déjame dormiiiir -se quejó Antonio sin dejar de aguantar la sábana puesto que la manta ya había cedido.

La mala suerte estaba de parte del hispano, Francia tenía más fuerza ahora mismo y con un brusco tirón, la tela se le escurrió entre los dedos. Eso podría haber sido lo peor pero, con Francia, la situación siempre podía ir a más.

- Y lo siguiente es el pijama -anunció Francis tirándose encima de él y empezando a desabrochar los botones de la parte de arriba del pijama.

- ¡Ay quita! ¡No seas pulpo! -se quejó Antonio forcejeando con el rubio.

Finalmente, Francia le quitó la parte de arriba del pijama pero justo en ese momento España logró levantarse de la cama y escapar de las manos largas del galo. Respiraba agitadamente y le miraba algo molesto por la manera en que lo había despertado. Francis se apoyó de forma superior, con la parte de arriba del pijama en su mano cuan trofeo.

- Tienes diez minutos para arreglarte, _mon amí_. -dijo Francis sonriendo con sorna.

- Y tú diez minutos de vida, porque luego te voy a matar -dijo Antonio frunciendo el ceño- Estas no son maneras de despertarme. Además, puedo despertarme solo.

- Lo dudo. Te despertarías solo a las 12 o incluso más tarde. La reunión es en menos de una hora. Sólo intento que seas puntual. Ya sabes que luego no te gusta que te digan que eres un tardón y que te critiquen por ello -dijo Francia dejando la pieza de ropa sobre la cama.

- ¡Es que no tienen por qué criticarme! -dijo España enfurruñado mientras buscaba la ropa que se iba a poner y empezaba a vestirse- Ellos tienen otros defectos y yo no se los voy echando en cara.

- Lo sé, lo sé~ -añadió Francis intentando apaciguar su ánimo- Pero, ¿ves? Aquí estoy yo, intentando que no llegues tarde y despertándote aún a riesgo de mi vida. ¿No crees que merecería algo más dulce que un "te voy a matar"?

- ... Gracias, Francia. -dijo Antonio a regañadientes. Aún así, le había molestado la manera de hacer las cosas- Pero el próximo día hazlo diferente, no me gusta despertarme así.

- Vale, mañana te despertaré con mucho _amour. _-dijo Francis con una sonrisilla en los labios.

- Ah~... Creo que ya estoy arrepintiéndome de haberte dicho eso. -dijo Antonio sin poder evitar reír un poco.

La chica que tenía enfrente le miraba con disimulo y a la misma vez con lujuria. Internamente Francis sonrió contento. Sabía que no debería hacer mucho más. Acercarse, saludarla en francés y caería rendida a sus pies. Se levantó para ir a hablar con ella cuando en el bar del hotel entró Italia del Norte, el cual se agarró a la manga de su camisa, nervioso.

- Tienes que venir al comedor rápido, por favor -dijo suplicante el italiano.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -al principio había llegado a sentirse molesto por la interrupción pero, viendo la inquietud de Feliciano, aquello había pasado a segundo plano.

- E-es España. Inglaterra le ha dicho algo que no he llegado a oír y han empezado a discutir. L-la cosa ha ido a peor y se están pegando a puñetazo limpio -dijo Feliciano nerviosamente- Tienes que venir para ayudar a pararlo. E-España está muy enfadado. Nunca lo había visto así.

Bueno, Francia dudaba que ahora mismo estuviera más enfadado que en otras ocasiones. Había visto a España enfadado demasiadas veces y no creía que estuviera más enfadado que en cierta ocasión... Con sólo recordarla, le daban sudores fríos. Pero ahora no era tiempo para perderse en divagaciones. Como no fuera hacia allí a detenerlo, eran capaces de sacarse los ojos. Corrió a toda velocidad desde el lugar en el que se encontraba hasta llegar al comedor. Llegó justo en el momento en que ambos se pegaban un derechazo y se apartaban unos pasos, una escena típica de las películas. Gilbert, a un lado, miraba tensamente la situación hasta que el rubio captó su atención. Se acercó con un par de zancadas.

- ¡Has tardado un montón, lento! -dijo nerviosamente Gilbert- Este es el plan: tú agarras a España y yo a Inglaterra.

- Tú eres muy listo, ¿no? Antonio ahora mismo es el más peligroso. -argumentó el francés sonriendo tensamente.

- Pero tú lo conoces desde hace más tiempo, seguro que a ti te hará más caso. -se defendió el albino.

- Ya, claro. No hagas como si no lo conocieras de modo que pudieras pensar que me hará más caso. -dijo Francia- Da igual, o los paramos ya o se abrirán la cabeza.

Gilbert se fue por el otro lado, logrando llegar donde estaba el inglés. Lo agarró con los brazos de modo que el otro se quedara totalmente inmovilizado, con los brazos pegados al torso. El albino se dio cuenta tarde de que, con esa posición, parecía que estaba abrazando a Inglaterra. Mal momento para avergonzarse, aunque eso no evitó que se sonrojara bastante.

Por su parte, Francis había aprovechado que Antonio había levantado ligeramente los brazos y lo agarró por los hombros, logrando detener su plan de ataque. Si Arthur se había puesto a gritarle ligeramente a Gilbert preguntándole qué era lo que hacía, Francis tenía que lidiar con un español que no sólo se revolvía con excesiva fuerza, sino con los insultos y las maldiciones que el susodicho soltaba intentando persuadir al galo de que lo soltara.

- _Shit!_ ¡Suéltame! -gritó Arthur moviéndose bruscamente y apartándose de Gilbert. Se atusó la ropa- No sé ni qué hago aquí. No pienso adoptar el euro, maldita sea. Me voy de este lugar.

El francés notó que España se relajaba ligeramente y dejaba de intentar liberarse como si estuviera totalmente fuera de control. Gilbert y Feliciano, que en algún momento se había unido a la escena de nuevo, se fueron a perseguir a Arthur intentando que recapacitara y no abandonara el lugar. Francis soltó a Antonio y se puso delante, mirándole el rostro. Tenía golpes y el labio le sangraba.

- Mira que eres estúpido a veces. -murmuró rozando uno de los golpes. El hispano se apartó instintivamente.

- No empieces... -replicó más calmado pero aún molesto. Se iba a llevar una mano al labio cuando Francis se la sujetó, impidiéndoselo.

- No te toques. Eres capaz de hacerte más daño. -le hizo girar sobre sí mismo y empezó a empujarle por los hombros hacia la habitación.

Cuando llegaron, Francis hizo que se sentara en la cama y él fue al baño a buscar el botiquín. Esperaba encontrarlo, dada la calidad del hotel, y no tardó mucho en hacerlo. Salió y se sentó al lado del español, que seguía enfadado, apoyado sobre una mano, con el mismo brazo apoyado en la pierna. El francés cortó un trozo de algodón y le echó agua oxigenada.

- Trae la cara aquí. -le hizo un gesto con la mano libre para que se incorporara. Antonio lo hizo a regañadientes, refunfuñando un poco. Con cuidado, el francés empezó a desinfectar alguno de los pequeños cortes. Eran tan bestias...- Te ves mal con estos cortes por la cara. Si te quieres pelear con Arthur, al menos no llegues a los puños.

España no comentó nada. Seguía en silencio, enfadado y hostil. Era como una bomba de relojería que crees haber desactivado pero que puede reactivarse en cualquier momento. Terminó de curarle, logrando que el labio dejase de sangrar casi, y le puso una tirita en el corte más feo. Cerró el botiquín y se echó sobre la cama, boca arriba. Antonio siguió estático, en silencio, hasta que se cansó y se giró, echándose sobre el francés ligeramente (el susodicho lo agarró un poco, no fuera que se escurriera hacia un lado. Podría hacerse daño...), apoyándose en su pecho. Francia levantó la cabeza y le miró interrogante. España seguía mirándole fijamente, con aquellos hechizantes ojos verdes. Al ver que no decía nada, y que la pose era cansada, Francis dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo sobre la cama. Fue una mala idea. Justo hizo eso y escuchó que Antonio empezaba a hablar. Cruzó los brazos bajo su cabeza y los usó como almohada para verle mejor.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -dijo Antonio.

- Claro que sí. Adelante. -animó el francés.

- Si tuvieras que elegir a alguien, ¿con quién te quedarías? ¿Conmigo o con Portugal? -preguntó Antonio.

- ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? ¿Qué te ha dicho el inglés? -preguntó Francis totalmente desorientado ante la cuestión que el otro le presentaba.

- Tú responde. Y quiero que seas sincero. -insistió Antonio bastante serio.

- A él no le conozco casi y a ti te he tratado durante muchos años. ¿Me quieres decir que crees que le elegiría? Está claro que me quedaría contigo.

- Arthur dijo que me parecía a él.

- ¡Es idiota! ¡Idiota como él solo sabe serlo! -reaccionó rápidamente el francés. Sabía que era uno de los temas más delicados que podías tratar con Antonio. La relación con Portugal era muy complicada. Al hispano no le gustaba que le compararan con su "hermanito" y decir que se parecían era el peor suicidio. Ganarte la enemistad de Antonio era tremendamente fácil si le decías esa frase. Arthur era temerario. Y por supuesto también idiota- No os parecéis en absoluto. Tú eres mejor.

- Eso pienso yo. -dijo ligeramente enfurruñado de nuevo el español.

No añadió nada más y apoyó la mejilla sobre el torso del francés, con aire pensativo. Sabía que, parte de lo que había dicho, había sido propiciado porque Francis temía las reacciones que tenía cuando hablaban de ÉSE. Pero bueno, ahora mismo le valía. El galo arqueó un poco la ceja. Era extraño que el español reaccionara así. Normalmente despotricaba todo lo que quería hasta que se cansaba y acababa por cambiar de tema. Que estuviera callado ya era demasiado raro.

- Venga, Antonio. Tú eres el primero que no deja de repetir que eres mejor y enumeras las diversas diferencias que existen entre vosotros. Nunca os podría confundir, sois muy diferentes a pesar de que vivís al lado. Yo con quien me lo paso bien es contigo.

El español había vuelto a levantar un poco la cabeza, apoyando el mentón en el torso y mirándole fijamente sin expresión alguna en el rostro aunque muy atento a todas y cada una de las palabras del galo. En cierto modo, a Francis le ponía nervioso que Antonio estuviera así. Más que nada porque no sabía por dónde iba a salir.

- Deberías dejar de darle importancia a lo que alguien como Arthur diga. Deberías hacer caso a quien de verdad es importante; a mí. Yo te digo la verdad. -dijo con cierta decisión el galo.

- Tienes razón. -dijo Antonio sonriendo levemente.

No entendía ni cómo podía haberlo animado con unos argumentos tan egocéntricos. Pero era la manera que tenía Francis de hacer las cosas. Se preocupaba de una manera extraña y retorcida en la que, en algún momento, se acababa poniendo como el gran remedio al problema. Lo asombroso era encontrar que, a veces, era así. El pensamiento de: "no cambiará nunca" era el que le hacía sonreír. Porque, si no cambiaba nunca, tampoco lo apartaría y lo sustituiría.

El francés abrió los ojos un poco más, con sorpresa, y se sonrojó ligeramente cuando España inclinó un poco la cabeza y le pegó un mordisquito cariñoso en el torso, por encima de la camisa. Luego levantó la mirada y lo observó en silencio, sin desviarla en ningún momento. Francis estaba ya levantando las manos hacia el hispano, ligeramente tembloroso de la misma emoción contenida, cuando Antonio le dio un golpecito con la mano en el torso y se incorporó.

- Bueno, ¡ya es hora de espabilar y que me cambie! -exclamó con energía renovada al levantarse del todo de la cama.

- ¿¡Eeh? ¡No! -dijo indignado el francés- ¿Y ese mordisco a qué venía? No puedes morderme y después pretender que nada ha ocurrido.

- Te he mordido. Eso es todo. -respondió Antonio con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- Podemos hablarlo más detenidamente, ¿no cree-? Ay, ay, ay... -exclamó Francis, que había ido a abrazar al otro por la cintura y meterle mano pero Antonio, que había estado mucho más atento de lo que estaba normalmente, le había pellizcado la mano al vuelo antes de que llegara a tocarlo.

- Me tengo que cambiar. Así que, si no quieres que te eche fuera, estate quietecito, ¿vale? -dijo Antonio soltándole la mano.

- Buh~... España no es nada divertido cuando se hace el estrecho~ -empezó Francis de morros, apoyado sobre sus manos. Los codos los tenía apoyados sobre la cama, tumbado bocabajo.

- Entonces las mujeres de compañía son las personas más divertidas del universo según tu criterio, ¿no? -dijo Antonio mientras se cambiaba de camisa.

- ... ... Buh~... España no es nada divertido cuando intenta hacerse el gracioso y no lo es. -dijo Francis entrecerrando los ojos al ver que el hispano llevaba algo de razón con su apunte anterior- Si no te das un poco de vidilla, no llegaremos a la ponencia.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a ir a esas aburridísimas charlas que lo único que me hacen desear es pegarme un tiro? -dijo el español arqueando una ceja. Francia no perdía detalle del cambio de ropa de su amigo.

- Vaya, eso sí que ha sido una descripción cruel. Aunque no negaré que es muy acertada. ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?

- Voy a ir a un jardín que llevo viendo un par de días. Hay césped. Me tumbaré y me echaré una siesta. Es lo mejor para después de comer. -expuso Antonio acabándose de abrochar los botones de la camisa.

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué cruel eres! ¿Piensas abandonarme a mi suerte en esa reunión? Si no vienes conmigo no tendré con quién entretenerme mientras hablan. -dijo Francis haciéndose el ofendido.

- Pero si siempre me duermo... -dijo Antonio arqueando una ceja- No es como si te diera conversación todo el rato.

- Ya, pero luego me entretengo mirándote mientras duermes sobre mi hombro y me lo llenas todo de babas. -apuntó Francia con una ligera sonrisa traviesa.

- No mientas. No te lo lleno de babas. Ni que fuera un perro. -replicó enfurruñándose- No me habrás tocado mientras dormía, ¿verdad?

- Qué va. -mintió el francés. Por suerte, Antonio se sintió satisfecho con esa respuesta- No puedes abandonarme ahora.

- No te voy a abandonar. Puedes venirte conmigo si quieres. -dijo Antonio tan tranquilo. Francis suspiró ligeramente, sintiéndose derrotado por la lógica del español- Es fácil: o te vas a dormir a una sala o te vas a dormir fuera.

Cuatro minutos después, se encontraban bajo la sombra de un árbol. Francia sentía que lo había arrastrado sin esforzarse. Pero bueno, lo cierto era que no le apetecía nada ir a que le volvieran a contar cosas del euro. Iba a aceptar la nueva moneda igualmente: escuchara o no aquella pesada conferencia. En aquel mismo momento se encontraba con lo que se podría denominar el síndrome de pre-asentamiento en el suelo. Era un estado en el que se mira el suelo sin saber bien dónde, ni cómo sentarse. Se estaba decidiendo por un trocito de césped cuando Antonio se sentó justo ahí.

- ¡Qué bien se está aquí! -dijo España sonriente tumbándose sobre el césped- ¡Vamos Francia! No seas tímido. Túmbate ya.

- No es que sea tímido... -refunfuñó el francés mientras se sentaba en el césped. Se tumbó y apoyó la cabeza sobre el estómago del español- Pues no se está tan mal, no.

- Eres un aprovechado. -rió Antonio.

- Mira quien habla. Soy tu almohada oficial en todas las charlas. -dijo Francis sonriendo un poco ante el comentario del otro.

- Eres cómodo, no puedo negártelo. -apuntó España levantando un dedo para darle énfasis.

- ¿Y quién era el que hablaba de ser aprovechado?

Ambos se echaron a reír. Después, por unos segundos se quedaron en silencio, observando el cielo y dejándose llevar por la quietud del entorno. El galo no es que fuera muy dado a las siestas pero se estaba tan tranquilo que quizás hasta lo lograría.

- Mira eso, Francia. -dijo Antonio señalando a una nube del cielo. Francis, que había cerrado los ojos, los abrió para ver lo que el hispano le quería mostrar- Tiene forma de conejo.

El de pelo rubio miró la susodicha nube con cierta forma a conejo, ladeó la vista para observar a Antonio y pudo percibir en su rostro cierta emoción. Volvió a mirar al frente y se echó a reír, intentando tapar el sonido de su risa con una mano. España bajó ahora la vista hacia el galo, que no dejaba de reírse, y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

- ¡Eh! ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Tiene forma de conejo! -señaló el cielo dibujando con los dedos lo que iba describiendo- ¿Ves? ¡Esto son las orejas, los ojos y la nariz! ¡Y eso el cuerpo! ¡Es claramente un conejo! No sé qué tiene de gracioso.

- Es que, con toda esa ilusión por el conejo, me has recordado a cuando éramos pequeños y me presentaste a aquel "amigo" tuyo... É-ése mismo que luego te mordió. Se te veía igual de ilusionado que entonces. -dijo Francis con cierta nostalgia, intentando dejar de reír.

- Era mi amigo. N-no sé de qué te ríes... Si te burlas de la almohada, ésta te acabará ahogando. -dijo España dándole un toque en la frente con el dedo índice. Lo apartó cuando Francis hizo un amago para morderle el dedo.

- No me burlaba de ti, _chéri~_ Tan sólo me habías parecido muy adorable. -dijo Francia sonriente.

- Adorable, dice... -murmuró a regañadientes el español.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué hacéis tonteando como nenas? ¡Deberíais estar en la conferencia! ¡Os he pillado! -exclamó una voz detrás de ellos.

España se incorporó de sopetón y la cabeza del rubio golpeó contra el suelo. Éste empezó a maldecir en francés por el dolor. El español se giró un poco para ver quién les había pillado y vio a Gilbert riendo como un descosido.

- ¡Deberíais haber visto vuestras caras! ¡Realmente os habéis creído que estabais jodidos, ¿eh? ¿Eh? ¿Qué hacéis con esas piedr-? ¡Hey! -se quejó el prusiano cuando los otros dos le lanzaron las piedras que habían cogido.

Sin dejarle tiempo a quejarse un poco más, ambos se volvieron a tumbar sobre el césped, ignorando al recién llegado. Prusia se acercó unos pasos a ellos y les miró poniendo los brazos en jarra, en pose muy digna.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis? Pensaba que no era cierto que os fueseis a saltar la conferencia. Lo hacía para avisaros de la hora. -dijo Prusia arqueando una ceja.

- Vamos a hacer la siesta. -dijo Antonio observándole inmutable.

- ¿Tú también? -preguntó el prusiano extrañado mirando ahora al galo.

- Ya sabes el dicho. Cuando no puedes derrotar al enemigo, únete a él. -dijo Francis encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en el estómago del español.

- Así que el enemigo, ¿eeeh? -replicó España estirando la mejilla a Francia, el cual farfullaba cosas que no se llegaban a entender por culpa del agarre del hispano- Deberías quedarte tú también, Gilbert. Son demasiado aburridas. ¡Pretenden que nos fosilicemos del puro aburrimiento!

- Lo cierto es que son muy aburridas... -dijo Gilbert empezando a dudar.

- Estábamos entretenidos buscando formas en las nubes del cielo. Antonio encontró un conejo allí. -dijo Francis señalando. Gilbert levantó la cabeza para observar.

- ¡Eh, tiene razón! -replicó con cierta emoción el albino. En un momento se echó sobre el suelo, cerca de Antonio pero manteniendo una especie de distancia de seguridad. Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que de repente Gilbert señaló al cielo con insistencia- ¡Es un pollito!

- Eso no es un pollito... -dijo Francis- Es una copa de vino, claramente.

- No... Es un tomate... -opinó España.

- Eh, no. Espera... Es una mujer haciendo topless -dijo Francia de repente.

- ¿Cómo va a ser eso? ¿Estás loco? -se quejó Gilbert.

- Yo también la veo. -apuntó el español. A Gilbert se le quedó un gesto desencajado.

- Estáis enfermos, claramente. -dijo el prusiano sonrojado y pensando que esos dos no cambiarían nunca. Señaló al cielo, apuntando a una nube- Una cerveza.

- La torre Eiffel. -dijo Francis señalando a la misma nube.

Estuvieron unos dos minutos debatiendo a qué se parecía más aquella nube, si al monumento galo o a la bebida alcohólica. Viendo que no se ponían de acuerdo, Gilbert se incorporó para buscar el apoyo del español, pero no es que estuviera demasiado predispuesto a inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.

- Se ha dormido. ¿Cómo le hemos dejado dormirse? Deberíamos habernos dado cuenta. -dijo Gilbert mirándole.

- ¿Qué más da? Si no hace daño a nadie. -dijo Francis sonriendo, ladeando la cabeza para poder ver al hispano- Además, tiene una cara muy mona cuando duerme.

- N-no digas tonterías -dijo Gilbert después de quedarse unos segundos en su mundo mirando al español. Se volvió a tumbar sobre el césped.

Se hizo un silencio largo. Prusia intentaba descubrir alguna forma en las nubes que pasaban. Necesitó bastante tiempo porque, en un buen rato, ni una nube surcó el cielo. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, se aburría. La suerte se volvió de su parte cuando observó una nube perfecta con forma de caballo.

- Jah. Chúpate esa, galo. Un estupendo caballo. -dijo señalando al cielo.

El silencio se alargó excesivamente. Por un momento pensó que lo había dejado tan sorprendido que ni podía articular palabra. Al rato empezó a ser demasiado raro. Se incorporó un poco para mirar por qué no decía nada y comprobó que también se había dormido. Chasqueó la lengua a disgusto al ver que se había quedado solo despierto. Francis se había tomado en serio eso de "unirse al enemigo si no puedes vencerlo". No... No iba a admitir de ninguna de las maneras que ahora era aún más aburrido. ¡Ahaha! ¡Estar solo siempre era divertido!

Por mucho que quisiera negar la realidad, Gilbert acabó quedándose dormido de puro aburrimiento. Ese rato de paz le duró hasta que alguien le empezó a zarandear a ritmo constante y fuerte. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a Antonio algo desorientado y con pinta de estar dormido. ¿Antonio despierto el primero? Oh, el mundo se estaba acabando. La verdad es que al español le daba pena despertar a Francis, sobre todo porque se veía hasta inocente y además de que así las manos estaban quietas y no tenía que estar pendiente de que a cada segundo le toqueteara o no. Aunque bueno, a esto último se había acostumbrado. Era más que le daba pena porque se le veía durmiendo a gusto. Pero bueno, la situación requería que tomara medidas ya. Le tapó la nariz y la boca al galo hasta que se incorporó bruscamente para tomar aire cuando le faltaba.

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios haces? P-podrías haberme matado. -dijo Francis histérico. No era la manera ideal para despertarse.

- Tenemos problemas. -dijo España serio, Francis arqueó una ceja y hasta Gilbert estaba intrigado. Le había despertado pero no sabía el motivo- Nos han encontrado. Por supuesto saben que no hemos ido a la reunión y ... gritan. No quiero que nos den un sermón.

- Debemos huir. -dijo Francis tenso- Tú al norte, tú al este y yo al oeste. Nos reuniremos dentro de una hora en la piscina.

- Esperaremos media y, si alguien no ha llegado, daremos por sentado que ha caído en combate. Y eso va por ti, España. -dijo Gilbert señalando al español, el cual ni se sintió ofendió. Los tres dejaron la conversación a medias y miraron tensos hacia el grito del alemán, hermano del prusiano- ¡Dispersaos, dispersaos, dispersaos!

Y los tres salieron corriendo en la dirección que habían acordado. Huyendo a terreno seguro. Eso les pasaba por saltarse las obligaciones... Claro que tampoco se arrepentían.

* * *

**¡SIGUE ABIERTO EL BUZÓN DE SUGERENCIAS!**

**Otro capítulo más~ Bueno, pues eso... Uuuuh peleas con Inglaterra, uuh x'D Me imagino a Francia con el hispano durmiendo sobre su hombro y baawww qué monos. En el próximo capítulo ya termina 1998. Me quedó largo pero bueno. También imagino el momento en que Gilbert tiró la pelota de papel y se la devolvió y me parece muy divertido x'D**

**No sé qué más comentar. Es un capítulo muy distendido y sin ningún tipo de referencias. Francia cuidado a España = love. Ya está, esa es mi conclusión.**

_Victoria Balck, _**Franco era estricto. Y eran todos super conservadores. No me lo imagino diciendo: Sí claro, tírate a quien quieras. No hay problema. Es que al igual xDDD. ****Yush: forbidden sex = HOT x'D**

_ReddyS, _**buenooo~ al final hizo sexo-sexo porque el otro le dejó. Porque, tal y como estaba, España le hubiera pegado una buena si intentara hacer lo que le dijo que no. Lol, beso de tres personas xDDD. Los siguientes capítulos son más hacia el futuro y luego están las peticiones y mi trozo final. Ay, con lo genial que es reír. No debería mirarte raro :D**

_Atsun, _**seeh guerra civil + posguerra = sad. Va a ver películas porque es de lo poco que le dejan hacer para quitarse de la mente el PROBLEMÓN que tiene en casa. Fransuá sabe decir frases cutes también *hearts* Bueno, si el colchón pesa, es un problema tenerlo encima XDDD Ay no te desmayes *abanica preocupada* Jajaja, ¡que te deje de mirar mal! Puedes sonreír D: será amargado... x'D**

_Shuuru, _**yay bienvenida =D Jajaja oyeee no es mi culpa ;w; yo no te hice buscarlos, los buscaste porque quisiste x'DDDDD Pero me alegra motivar eso. Ah... vale... xD ahora entiendo lo de coger xDDDDD Antonio yendo al cine para ver películas eróticas :D Si mis fics pudieran curar resfrio en general, empezaría a tener miedo yo misma xD**

_CaiPiPro, _**seeh el tema del tabaco es bastante clave. Bueno, al menos se menciona mucho. Antes Andorra, para los que estábamos cerca de la frontera, era el sitio donde todo estaba mucho más barato xD. Cuántas veces escuché lo de: van a Andorra, ¿queréis colonia? XD Hombre, que Antonio piensa xDDD Hay más BFT en este capi, espero que te gustara. Pavía ya está escrito. Si tienes más ideas, ya sabes ;D**

_Kanai Ivanov, _**Kanaiii~ *hearts* Me alegra no librarme de ti. Ya te dije que me encantan tus reviews :3 Yeah, yo también creo que Francia en algún momento tuvo que fumar xD Me gusta que te gustara la frase. Intentaba expresar un poco los ánimos del momento y me alegra que te llegara el mensaje ;w; *hearts* Pensé en escribirlo pero, después de tanto drama, pensé que era mejor hacer salto. Yo también creo que es un tema extenso e interesante, la posguerra. En el foro, Gilbert siempre dice que Antonio huele a tomates x'D no sé... ¿Vamos a olerlo? -pervface- Se ha acercado porque no acertó que luego se envalentonaría y saldría a luchar con una lamparita. Un jamón xDDDD ¡Me alegra que te guste mi Gilbo òwo! Yo lo imagino así y ciertas cosas me lo confirman xD. Si lees, espero tu review -ojitos- Lo de Gilbert ya te lo expliqué XDDD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez (uhg ;_; cada vez menos... *Saddens*)**

**Nos vemos la semana que viene.**

**Bye bye~**

**Miruru.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**"Y regreso a ti" - Capítulo 8**

**1998**

Llevaba despierto dos horas. Se había incorporado en la cama en un par de ocasiones en las que notaba que el sueño empezaba a vencerle. Su objetivo era claro: intentar averiguar a qué hora el español entraba en su cama e intentar averiguar con qué objetivo y por qué motivo. Cuando ya pensaba que no podría aguantar más, escuchó la puerta de la habitación del español abrirse. Ya esperaba la suya pero entonces escuchó los pasos de Antonio alejarse. Se asomó lo justo para ver como doblaba la esquina y desaparecía de su vista. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y después arqueó una ceja. A ver si ahora se iba a la habitación de algún otro...

Decidió volver a la cama. Descansaría y ya está. Estaba ya casi dormido cuando la puerta se abrió e hizo que se sobresaltara. El patrón fue el mismo de siempre. Ahí se encontraba él, mirando la cara de dormido del hispano que estaba abrazado a su cintura. Debería despertarle y preguntar por qué hacía eso. Entonces le veía la cara y las fuerzas se le iban. Acabó haciendo lo mismo que la otra noche: frunció el ceño en un gesto derrotado y terminó por abrazarle mientras un aura de corazones se instalaba a su alrededor y frotaba con su mejilla suavemente el pelo del español, en un gesto mimoso.

Por la mañana, como si se tratara de una ilusión óptica de medianoche, el hispano había desaparecido de su lado. No podía dar crédito. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía ver una conexión lógica entre todo lo que ocurría. Pero esta vez tenía una pista... España se había dirigido a algún sitio antes de entrar en su habitación. Ése era el indicio por el que debía empezar a investigar. Cuando dobló la esquina, se encontró con unas escaleras que ya conocía: las que llevaban al piso inferior. Ahí se encontraba la recepción y los comedores.

Deambuló por el lugar, mirando a los lados, intentando encontrar alguna pista más que le diera significado al enigma. La recepcionista no dejaba de observar al francés que parecía que buscaba algo. Finalmente el rubio se acercó y sonrió cortés.

- Me gustaría hacerle una pregunta. ¿Vino anoche un amigo mío aquí a recepción? Es de mi estatura más o menos, cabello castaño corto y despeinado, ojos verdes... -empezó el francés.

- Ah sí. Es un chico muy gracioso. Baja todas las noches y me pide un vaso de agua porque tiene sed. -dijo la chica sonriendo con ternura- Es adorable.

Francis se quedó pensativo y, repentinamente, todo empezó a encajar. Subió hasta la primera planta, en la cual se encontraban sus habitaciones, y pegó unos golpecitos en la puerta de España. Se quedó por unos segundos en trance al observar que Antonio le había abierto la puerta llevando tan sólo unos calzoncillos. Pasó tantos segundos en silencio que el español acabó frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- ¿Qué querías? -dijo finalmente España viendo que el francés no se arrancaba a hablar.

- ¿Yo? Nada... -respondió Francis totalmente ido, mirando el cuerpo del otro. De repente reaccionó, subiendo la mirada hasta la cara de Antonio- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Sí que tenía algo que decirte!

Sin que le invitase a pasar, Francis entró en la habitación y empezó a darse un paseo mientras pensaba en cómo exponer su teoría. España se cansó de mirarle y decidió seguir vistiéndose. Repentinamente el galo paró y le apuntó con el dedo índice acusadoramente.

- ¿¡Es que no me vas a decir nada? -replicó el rubio.

- Buenos días, Francia. ¿Te has tomado la medicación? -dijo Antonio arqueando una ceja.

- ¡No es eso! -se quejó el francés dejándose caer sobre la cama de frente y mirando al español acusadoramente- Me refería a que: ¿es que nunca pensabas contarme que llevas dos noches entrando en mi habitación y durmiendo pegado a mí?

- ... N-no sé de qué... -empezó Antonio titubeante y ligeramente sonrojado.

- Pues deberías dar gracias que no te he metido más mano de lo que ya lo hice. Podría haber sido peor. Así que, quiero una explicación ya.

- E-es que... por la noche me daba sed... -dijo Antonio a media voz, cohibido- Claro, en la habitación no tengo agua y bueno... bajé a pedir. La recepcionista me dio agua pero tardó tanto que me había dado muchísimo sueño de nuevo y bueno... Subí, me acosté y al despertar a mitad de la noche te vi a ti. Por un momento pensé que te habías colado y pensé en pegarte una buena tunda.

- ¡E-encima pegarme! Eres lo peor. -dijo Francis ofendido y ligeramente asustado por cómo hubiera sido que le hubiera pegado.

- El caso es que me di cuenta de que me había equivocado y me fui a mi habitación a media noche. Pero... e-es que estoy demasiado dormido, no me doy cuenta. Cada noche me pasa igual y termino entrando en tu habitación. -dijo España- Además, se está bien...

Si iba a replicarle algo, a modo de sermón, se le olvidó todo con aquella última frase. Se quedó con la boca entreabierta, a medio camino de empezar a pronunciar una oración que nunca llegó. Boqueó un par de veces, intentando centrarse, pero no pudo articular palabra. La frase de España seguía resonando en su mente. Tal fue el momento de bloqueo que empezó a sonrojarse y acabó escondiendo la cara entre las sábanas, sobrepasado por la situación.

- Ahora mismo te odio... -murmuró el rubio.

- Ya, claro... -dijo incrédulo el español, acabando de ponerse la camisa y echándose la americana por encima.

- Pues yo quiero que me resarzas por daños y perjuicios. -se quejó Francis, levantando la cabeza aún sonrojado.

- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso? -inquirió Antonio mientras intentaba, bastante torpe, hacerse el nudo de la corbata. Francia suspiró resignado ante la falta de interés de su amigo por ciertas cosas que le darían cierto nivel a su aspecto físico. Acabó por levantarse y apartar las manos del hispano de la corbata, retomando él esa faena.

- Pues deberías dejarme dormir esta noche pegado a ti. -dijo Francis sin inmutarse.

- Con las manos que tienes, eso es un suicidio. -dijo Antonio arqueando una ceja.

- Es justo. Tú ya has dormido dos noches. Yo sólo te pido una. Además, te prometo que no me pasaré. -repuso con aire solemne, terminando de hacer el nudo de la corbata- Ahora está bien hecho.

- Si te pasas, te patearé a dormir al balcón. Y te aseguro que me habré cerciorado de que la ventana de tu habitación esté cerrada para que no puedas huir a un sitio calentito a dormir.

Había conseguido darle esquinazo a Francia en el comedor después de tres intentos. Ahora se había quedado molestando a Alemania y el español había aprovechado su oportunidad de oro para escabullirse hasta el pasillo. Tenía que darse una ducha antes de irse a dormir y Francia quería dormir con él (por no sé qué cosa de daños y perjuicios). Lo mejor sería ducharse sin que se diera cuenta. Seguro que suficiente problemas tendría con dejarle dormir con él.

Entró en su cuarto y suspiró aliviado, dibujando luego una sonrisa. Bueno, el plan había sido todo un éxito. Si se metía con Alemania, aún estaría por lo menos media hora más, tiempo durante el cual él podría ducharse sin problema alguno. Deshizo el nudo de la corbata tirando de ella y repentinamente escuchó un ruido a lo lejos. Un ruido que se acercaba cada vez más y más. Levantó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué demonios era eso? No pudo pensar demasiado rato más. De imprevisto, la puerta se abrió. El galo se le acercó muchísimo y empezó a tirar de su ropa.

- ¿¡Pero qué demonios...? -profirió el español completamente desconcertado.

- ¡Yo puedo ayudarte, _mon amí_! ¡Si tienes que quitarte la ropa, yo siempre puedo ayudarte! -exclamó el francés sonrojado y con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro.

- Pero... ¿¡Cómo has podido saberlo? Si me he ido a hurtadillas y... ¡¿Q-quieres parar de quitarme ya la ropa? -exclamó el hispano sonrojándose viendo que el otro no paraba.

- He escuchado el nudo de tu corbata -dijo Francia con una sonrisilla.

- ¡Pero si el comedor está en la otra punta! ¿¡Cómo puedes haberlo escuchado! -dijo incrédulo Antonio.

- No me subestimes. Puedo escuchar tu ropa desabrochándose y saber cuándo te la quitas desde kilómetros de distancia. -murmuró con un tono sexy el galo.

- ¡No puede ser! -gritó sorprendido Antonio- ¡E-eso es imposible! Pero has venido de nuevo así que...

Mientras España se distraía pensando en que el rubio tenía quizás una habilidad nueva y totalmente asombrosa, Francis se distraía quitándole la ropa. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tenía la camisa desabrochada y Francis se dirigía a sus pantalones. Le pegó un golpe en las manos.

- ¡Quieto! -riñó Antonio señalándole con el dedo. Francis se quedó atento y estático, como a un animalillo al que le acaban de echar la bronca- Me voy a duchar y tú vas a estarte quieto y-

- ¡Duchémonos juntos, anda! -dijo Francia volviendo a abalanzarse sobre el español, abrazándole y acariciando su espalda. Antonio intentaba apartarlo empujando con una mano en su hombro y la otra apartando su cara con fuerza.

- N-no nos vamos a duchar juntos. -se quejó Antonio, aún intentando apartarle- Tú tienes una ducha en tu habitación. ¡Si quieres ducharte, lo haces allí! -empujó su cara finalmente.

- Pero~ ... -lloriqueó el galo con una mano en la mejilla en la que Antonio le había clavado los dedos- Es que... El agua sale fría. ¡Eso es! Debes dejarme duchar contigo.

- No te creo, gabacho. -dijo después de un silencio el español, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados- Vamos a ir a tu cuarto. Si el agua sale caliente, te vas a enterar.

Francis empezó a sudar frío. Iba a morir... Intentó decirle a Antonio que no hacía falta que lo miraran, que era una tontería, y así disuadirle y que así no lo descubriera. El problema fue la mirada asesina que le dirigió el otro. Tragó saliva y sonrió forzado al mismo tiempo que le seguía fuera de la habitación. Pensó en huir lejos y después recordó que eran vecinos. Algún día lo encontraría. Entraron en la habitación del francés y Antonio se acercó hasta el baño. Francis se quedó más atrás, apoyado en el marco de la puerta y temblando ligeramente. Su plan al garete. Lo iba a machacar. España abrió el grifo, esperó bastante rato y metió la mano bajo el agua.

- Vaya, pues decías la verdad... -dijo Antonio frunciendo el ceño y apagando el agua.

El rubio se quedó en shock durante un rato. Posteriormente miró hacia el techo y vocalizó: "_Merci_" con una expresión de nervios y alivio al mismo tiempo. El temor a la muerte le duró exactamente medio minuto. Al otro medio, Francis había vuelto a acercarse y había acorralado a España contra la puerta de su cuarto, sonriendo.

- ¿Entonces me puedo duchar contigo? -preguntó con una sonrisilla.

- Puedes ducharte en mi habitación, no conmigo. -apuntó Antonio.

- Pero piensa que si a mí se me acabó el agua caliente, a ti se te acabará en breves. Si nos duchamos por separado, puede que alguno de los dos se tenga que duchar con agua fría y estaremos en las mismas.

- ... Está bien, está bien... Nos duchamos juntos... -dijo Antonio después de pensárselo y no encontrar ningún 'pero' a esa proposición. Tenía lógica.

España salió de la habitación. Francis elevó su mano al cielo, cerró el puño y lo bajó haciendo un gesto victorioso, llorando de emoción por haberlo logrado. No sólo había sobrevivido a una muerte segura, además había conseguido que Antonio le diera permiso para ducharse con él. En un minuto y medio, había recogido toda la ropa que necesitaba y había ido corriendo hasta la habitación del español, que ahora estaba sólo con los pantalones puestos. Tuvo que reaccionar y agarrar fuerte la ropa porque, en un momento de flojera, casi la deja caer.

- ¿De verdad nos tenemos que duchar juntos? -dijo Antonio no muy convencido.

- Oh, vamos~ -replicó Francis abrazándolo por la cintura desde detrás y besuqueando el cuello un poco- ¿Qué inconveniente le encuentras?

- Este inconveniente. -contestó el hispano empujando la frente de Francia para que dejara los besos en el cuello. Le hacía cosquillas.

No pudo alegar nada en su defensa pero Antonio tampoco añadió nada más. El hispano empezó a caminar hacia el baño, con el francés pegado aún a su cintura. Una vez dentro, le apartó amablemente (pellizcándole las manos con fuerza) y se dedicó a graduar la temperatura del agua.

- Te voy ayudando con la ropa, _mon amí._ -dijo con una sonrisilla el francés volviendo al ataque y empezando a desabrocharle el botón y bajarle los pantalones.

- Como toques, te llevas una ostia. -advirtió Antonio.

- ¿Pero por qué? Somos amigos, no deberías... -empezó Francia haciendo un tanteo y rozando muy cerca de la ingle. Repentinamente se llevó un guantazo en la cara. España se giró al otro segundo y siguió con la graduación del agua- ¡O-oye! Me has dado fuerte.

- Te avisé. Quien avisa no es traidor. -replicó Antonio sin inmutarse.

Con la mejilla empezando a enrojecer, Francis suspiró y le bajó los pantalones sin tocar nada. Al menos se entretenía con las vistas del bonito trasero del español. Antonio acabó de regular la temperatura y se volteó, para encontrarse aún al otro vestido. Arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Aún estás así? Deberías desvestirte a ti mismo en vez de estar desvistién- -en un tiempo récord, Francia ya estaba totalmente desnudo- Había olvidado eso.

- No sé cómo puedes olvidarlo. -dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

Suspiró. Tenía razón. Olvidar que Francis se desnudaba extraordinariamente rápido era extraño. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que hacía que se conocían. Se quitó la ropa interior y cuando levantó la mirada, el francés tenía la suya clavada sobre su cuerpo. Le dio un toquecito en la frente para que levantara la vista y le dio un par de empujones hacia la ducha.

- Te metes tú primero en el agua y así se te apagan las ideas. -dijo España entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba a que se mojara y así poder acceder él al agua. No pudo evitar que la curiosidad le venciera y miró de reojo al francés. Lo normal hubiera sido que en uno o dos segundos hubiera desviado la mirada pero se encontró a sí mismo perdiéndose en cada gota que recorría su cara y su pecho, observando el pelo de Francis mojarse y adoptar un color más oscuro. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y desvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojado.

- Ya puedes meterte bajo el agua -dijo el francés rozando con una mano la cintura del español. Ese gesto provocó que el susodicho se sobresaltara y le pegara un golpe en las manos.

- ¡Quietas las manos ya! -exclamó muy sonrojado.

Francia se extrañó un poco por aquella reacción demasiado exagerada. Al no saberle encontrar una explicación lógica, decidió resignarse y empezó a mirar el champú que Antonio tenía.

- Ven aquí -dijo el francés cuando comprobó que España ya estaba mojado.

A pesar de todo, Antonio se acercó con una expresión interrogante. Francia, que se había echado champú en una mano, le dio el bote y llevó las manos al cabello castaño, empezando a enjabonarlo. España arqueó una ceja durante un momento, pero el masaje que le daba en la cabeza era agradable, así que hizo lo mismo y empezó a enjabonar el cabello del galo.

- Esto es divertido, ¿verdad? -dijo Francia sonriendo un poco.

- Psé... -contestó el otro, aunque en realidad sí que le parecía divertido- Venga, métete tu primero bajo el agu- ¡Ey!

Se quejó al notar que Francia lo empujaba, de repente ambos estaban bajo el agua. El rubio se veía bastante gracioso con el pelo hacia delante. No puedo evitar decírselo y reír un poco, ante lo cual Francis le pegó un golpecito en el brazo por burlarse de él.

- Está bien, déjame echarte el pelo para atrás. -dijo Antonio intentando sellar una tregua. Le echó el pelo hacia atrás con cuidado de no tirar de éste. Luego apoyó un brazo sobre el hombro de Francis y agarró dos mechones de pelo- Se te han quedado con forma de corazón, estás gracioso.

- Te vas a ganar una paliza si sigues haciendo cosas así, ¿sabes? -dijo Francis con cierto aire molesto, aunque empezó a reír un poco cuando el hispano empezó a hacerlo.

Tuvieron un momento durante el cual empezaron a "pelearse" porque Antonio seguía haciendo formas raras con el pelo del galo. Aunque éste le decía que parara, el otro hacía caso omiso a sus palabras. Finalmente agarró las muñecas de España, impidiéndole hacer ya cualquier movimiento contra su cabellera. La situación fue normal durante dos segundos, al tercero, Antonio ya no reía. Su mirada fue desde el torso de Francis hasta llegar a su cara y perderse en sus rasgos. El galo había ido aflojando el agarre de las muñecas, perdiéndose en los ojos de España. Se quedó algo sorprendido al notar que Antonio se iba acercando a él.

Pero, de imprevisto, fue como si algo les hubiera hecho ser conscientes de la situación. El de ojos verdes se apartó y puso de pretexto que le dejaría una esponja para él también. El francés sólo le dio las gracias y esperó mirándole el trasero. Realmente le había dado pena que ese extraño momento se interrumpiese. Antonio se volvió y se quedó mirando fijamente a Francis por unos segundos, sin expresión alguna. El susodicho acabó por poner una expresión confundida pero, antes de poder preguntar, España empezó a hablar.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a enjabonarte la espalda? -preguntó de forma casual. Internamente, el hispano se pegó un golpecito a sí mismo.

- Claro, _merci_. -aceptó el francés.

Se dio la vuelta y el español se quedó embobado durante algunos segundos mirando la espalda, el pelo que caía sobre sus hombros, la zona de las lumbares, el trasero... Se sonrojó mucho al encontrarse a sí mismo devorando con la mirada al francés. ¡Maldito fuera! ¿Desde cuándo hacía él esas cosas? Era cierto que tenía un buen cuerpo... También era cierto que hacía bastante tiempo que no estaba cercano a nadie. Y que, con la ducha, las cosas se habían caldeado bastante para él.

- ¿Pasa algo, _Espagne_? -preguntó Francia después de que el tiempo de silencio se prolongara demasiado sin que nada ocurriera.

- N-nada, que no salía el jabón. -mintió Antonio.

Tenía que darle la señal de alguna manera a Francia. No dejaba de pensar en cómo hacerlo mientras enjabonaba la espalda del galo. Hacía bastante que no tocaba esa espalda... Se hubiese pegado a sí mismo de no ser porque habría alarmado al otro. Pocas veces se obsesionaba con alguien y, normalmente, con Francia, era el susodicho el que siempre empezaba estas cosas. Con disimulo bajó con la esponja hasta el trasero de Francia. Bien, el plan número uno: atacar y hacerse el disimulado. Seguramente lo entendería... ¿No? En un abrir de ojos, cambió la esponja por la mano y apretó una de las nalgas del francés. Al segundo siguiente volvía a estar con la esponja y subiendo. Francia se había quedado catatónico por unos momentos. ¿¡Qué demonios había sido eso? Es decir... ¡Antonio le acababa de tocar el trasero! Además de manera muy descarada. ¡Le había gustado muchísimo! ¿Pero eso era una señal? Quizás había sido un simple accidente. Al hispano le solía pasar eso bastante a menudo. Serían imaginaciones suyas.

Por su parte, España estaba apunto de agarrar de la cabellera al galo y estamparlo contra las baldosas de la pared. ¿¡Es que no iba a reaccionar de ninguna manera ante aquello? Le estaba avisando de que la prohibición de cualquier tipo de contacto físico había desaparecido. ¿Esperaba que lo anunciara por megafonía? Pensó seriamente lo de dejarlo correr pero volvía a ver la espalda de Francia, recordaba otras veces y cada vez lo deseaba más. Sí, podía ser que fuera un salido. Pero ahora mismo su razón había desaparecido y hablaba el deseo y la pasión.

No debía cundir el pánico. Aún le quedaba un plan de reserva. Se pegó bastante a Francia y, aún desde detrás, empezó a pasarle la esponja por el torso. Francis se quedó estático. Vale aquello tenía pinta de ser una señal bastante grande.

- ¿Me ayudas a mí también? -dijo España en un murmullo al oído del francés.

Ahora Francia estaba que no cabía en sí de la emoción. Le había dado luz verde y, oh dios mío, ¡de qué manera! Así que lo del trasero no había sido ninguna ilusión ni un accidente desafortunado (bueno, o afortunado. Dependiendo de cómo lo quisieras interpretar). Se giró para quedar de cara al español y éste le dirigió una mirada fija hechizante que hizo que una parte del francés muriera. Le pasó la esponja y se giró. Francis temblaba de la emoción. Terreno por explorar... Todo para él. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando decidir por dónde empezar a atacar.

- Si me haces esperar, me enjabono yo solo. -dijo Antonio.

Y eso fue el detonante. Francia se abalanzó sobre el hispano, abrazándole y empezando a pasar la esponja por su torso. Le dio un suave mordisco sobre la oreja que provocó un jadeo por parte del hispano, que no esperaba ese ataque. Antonio ladeó la cabeza, buscando los labios de Francis, que se acercó y lo besó con ganas. Las manos del rubio, una con la esponja y la otra llena de jabón por el manoseo, se deslizaron por el torso del español y llegaron a las regiones vitales. Antonio se aferró a los brazos del francés y un jadeo, cercano a un gemido, se le escapó ante lo que llevaba deseando un buen rato. Aquello excitó al francés aún más, no se esperaba una reacción tan positiva.

- Vaya, pues sí que me tenías ganas, ¿no? -dijo Francis con media sonrisilla.

- Mira quién va a hablar, señor digo-que-no-pero-lleva-rozando-París-desde-hace-un-rato-con-mi-trasero. -replicó Antonio algo enfurruñado. El rubio tuvo que reír ante la ocurrencia. Era cierto que no era el más indicado para hablar- Sólo las manos, ¿vale?

- ¿Eeh~? Es más divertido de la otra forma~ -se quejó Francia aún acariciando al otro. España se giró para mirarle de manera firme.

- Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga. -dijo Antonio en un tono de voz que al galo se le antojó rematadamente sexy. Intentó replicar algo pero el hispano le cortó- Ahora cállate.

Algo brusco, España empujó al francés contra la pared y le besó con deseo. Bajó una mano por territorio galo hasta llegar a la capital. Las caricias a ésta no se hicieron esperar, además eran bastante intensas. El que ahora emitió un gemido ahogado fue el francés y Antonio ya se había encargado de apartarse para que éste fuera audible. Francia sonrió de lado, bastante sonrojado. Esa faceta del español también le gustaba mucho. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en las baldosas y Antonio aprovechó el hecho para mordisquear su cuello.

- Parece ser que tú también me tenías ganas, ¿no? -dijo ahora el español, con la misma sonrisilla que el francés antes había exhibido.

- P-puede ser... Pero te advierto que no me -tuvo que parar y morderse el labio para no emitir ningún sonido vergonzoso- No me rindo tan fácilmente. Recuperaré el poder.

Era el momento de hacer que el otro perdiera el control. Había tenido un momento de flaqueza, pero no se lo iba a permitir más. Agarró su cintura y le dio media vuelta, acorralándole ahora contra la pared y dedicándose a su oído. Una de las manos se deslizó hasta llegar a la capital del otro. Al escuchar de nuevo al español, Francis no pudo más que sentirse satisfecho y rió un poco. No le gustó aquella acción al hispano, el cual tironeó un poco del cabello del francés para que le mirara y le besó bruscamente.

Antonio volvió a intentar retomar el control de la situación y volvió a acorralar al francés contra la pared, besando frenéticamente su clavícula y su cuello. Los movimientos de ambos eran bruscos y rápidos, deseosos. Llegó el final de su intento de acorralar al otro contra la pared cuando Francis lo hizo y se encontraron con la esquina, logrando el lugar perfecto para retomar el control. Se fue a atacar su cuello, pero Antonio también tenía el del galo a tiro y no se quedaba quieto. Mordisqueaban el cuello del otro, se dejaban marcas, se acercaban al rostro y entonces se llamaban la atención mutuamente y sellaban sus labios como si hiciera siglos que no lo hacían. Por mucho que el hispano estuviera contra las baldosas, en realidad no es que Francia tuviera el control absoluto y mantuviera más la calma. Estaba igual o peor que el otro.

Minutos después, el francés respiraba agitadamente, con la mano derecha apoyada en la pared. La respiración de Antonio no estaba mucho mejor. La diferencia era que él se mantenía agarrado al otro brazo del francés.

- ¿Ves como no está tan mal ducharse juntos? -dijo con una sonrisilla.

- No te acostumbres. -replicó Antonio.

- Espero no hacerlo nunca. Cuando ocurre esto, la sorpresa es extremadamente placentera. -apuntó Francis.

Después de lavarse el cuerpo, hacia el final con agua fría, salieron fuera de la ducha. El francés cogió la toalla más grande, se la echó por los hombros y extendió los brazos.

- Ven aquí.

Antonio se acercó y se echó a reír un poco cuando vio que Francis le envolvía también con esa misma toalla y empezaba a secarle el pelo. Después le secó los hombros, el torso y, justo cuando iba a volver a cierta zona, Antonio le agarró la mano, impidiendo que siguiera.

- Ahí ya has tocado suficiente. Me secaré yo. -dijo apartándose y cogiendo la otra toalla.

- Qué lástima. Ya sabes lo convincente que puedo llegar a ser~ -comentó casualmente Francia.

- Lo sé. Pero sólo un asalto, señor. -comentó Antonio sonriendo divertido por el comentario del galo.

En poco tiempo, Antonio se había puesto su pijama y estaba listo para irse a la cama. Miró a Francis y éste aún estaba secándose el pelo, con el resto del cuerpo al aire. Le miró un poco y dibujó una sonrisilla.

- Bonitas vistas. -dijo España. Francis se sonrojó un poco e incluso se tapó. ¡Uah! ¡Aquello sí que había sido divertido!- ¿Ahora te da vergüenza? Qué mono, Francia.

- ¡No estoy acostumbrado! Normalmente soy yo el que dice estas cosas, no tú o cualquier otra persona. -replicó el francés mientras seguía con el secado y después empezaba a peinar su cabello.

Repentinamente escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta y una voz al otro lado.

- ¿E-estáis ya vestidos? -preguntó una voz muy familiar. Ambos afirmaron y asomó por la puerta Gilbert, con un aura azulada y pinta de traumatizado- Q-quería deciros que... Si vais a hacer ESAS COSAS, ce-cerrad al menos la puerta con llave.

Pegó un portazo y escucharon otro, provinente de la puerta de la habitación. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando el lugar donde había estado hacía escasos segundos Gilbert. Giraron la cabeza, se miraron en silencio unos segundos y se echaron a reír.

- Nunca va a cambiar. ¿Aún le dan vergüenza estas cosas? -dijo Francis sin poder parar.

- ¿H-has visto lo sonrojado que estaba? -inquirió España también riendo mucho- Qué adorable es.

- Seguro que, si le dices eso, se sonrojará aún más. -apuntó Francis aún risueño, secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

- Por cierto, con lo rápido que eres desvistiéndote, eres muy lento vistiéndote. -dijo Antonio mirándole fijamente.

- Cállate ya. Vestirse es algo delicado. -dijo Francis- No hay que tomárselo a la ligera. Si tanta prisa tienes, vete tú a dormir antes.

- Vale. -respondió el otro, encogiéndose de hombros.

Retiró la colcha de la cama y se tiró, literalmente, sobre ésta. ¡Se estaba tan bien! Al rato Francis regresó, con pijama (la aclaración era importante), se tumbó, se abrazó al hispano, con las manos le levantó un poco la camisa del pijama y le dio un mordisquito.

- ¿Qué haces? -dijo Antonio frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

- Mordisco de buenas noches. -contestó Francia sonriendo con lo que pretendía ser inocencia.

- No existen los mordiscos de buenas noches. Esto es hace así. -dijo Antonio.

Le dio un toquecito en la frente para que levantara la cabeza y, sujetando el mentón, le dio un beso largo y lento. Francia se lo quedó mirando totalmente ido. Se le había quedado la mente totalmente en blanco.

- En cambio los besos de buenas noches sí existen. -añadió Antonio sonriente.

- ¿P-puedes darme otro? No me ha quedado claro lo de las buenas noches... -dijo Francis aún bastante lento de reflejos.

- No, sólo uno. No debería habértelo dado, así que no te quejes. -replicó Antonio.

Francis seguía embobado mirando al español. Acabó abrazándose a él aún más, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, con una sonrisa estúpida y un aura de corazones a su alrededor.

- ¡Cómo me gusta ser tu amigo, _mon dieu_! -proclamó felizmente Francia. España rió ante aquella exclamación de su amigo y vecino.

De manera inusual, Francia se durmió antes de que el hispano lo lograra, el cual se entretenía mirando al techo con las manos tras la nuca. Notó que Francia se movía un poco y bajó la vista para mirarle.

- ...Venid chicas~... -murmuró en sueños el galo.

Antonio arqueó una ceja durante unos segundos y acabó riendo por lo bajo, intentando moverse poco para no despertarle. Le miró con ternura y acabó abrazándolo. Sí, era un poco idiota, pervertido, egocéntrico y le gustaba acosar a todo el mundo. Pero, con el paso de los años, se había hecho querer. También era cierto que lo había odiado, pero bueno. Tenían una extraña relación, no podía pedirle a nadie que intentara entenderlo.

- A ver... -murmuró Prusia mirando una lista que le había pasado su hermano. España le miraba atentamente- El coche que te llevará a tu casa está hacia allí.

- Gracias, Prusia. Es todo un detalle que vengas personalmente a guiarme. -dijo España sin dejar de sonreír.

Gilbert se sonrojó un poco. No es que lo hubiera hecho a propósito. Su hermano lo obligó a ayudarle a organizar la vuelta de todos los países. Pero bueno, Antonio se veía bastante feliz por ese hecho así que, ¿para qué quitarle la ilusión? Escucharon un grito llamando al español y, antes de que ambos pudiera reaccionar, España tenía pegado al francés a la cintura.

- _Espagne_, te voy a echar mucho de menoooos~ -dijo el francés lloriqueando. Lo cierto es que habían pasado todos los días bastantes ratos juntos.

- Yo también te voy a echar de menos, Francia. -respondió el español sonriendo y dándole palmaditas amistosas en la cabeza.

- Perfecto, entonces te vienes conmigo a mi casa. -dijo Francia empezando a tirar de él.

El prusiano se quedó estático por unos segundos, al siguiente se puso en el camino del francés y le paró. No le iba a fastidiar la única tarea que su hermano le había asignado. Quería demostrarle que era confiable y mucho más increíble de lo que imaginaba. Puso los brazos en jarra y miró al galo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Déjate de tonterías. Tú tienes tu coche preparado y el de España va en otra dirección. Cada uno tiene que llegar a su casa sin problemas, no me vengas con chorradas de "te vienes a casa". No te voy a dejar.

- Además, yo quiero volver a casa. -dijo España con el ceño ligeramente fruncido por unos segundos.

- Eso no queda a tu elección, Prusia. -replicó el francés con un gesto ofendido e ignorando lo que había dicho el español- Antonio se quiere venir conmigo.

- ¡No, está claro que no quiere venir contigo! ¡Déjame hacer mi trabajo de una vez! -se quejó Prusia.

El albino agarró por la cintura también al hispano y tiró de él. Antonio no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Se había quedado mudo y no se daba cuenta? Él se escuchaba a sí mismo. Pero la cosa fue a peor. Francia y Prusia seguían discutiendo sobre lo que en realidad el español "deseaba" y, no contentos con estar tirando de su cintura, pasaron a estirar de los brazos mientras la discusión había llegado ya al tema de que si Prusia era mejor y que si Francia era más hermoso.

- C-chicos... Estáis haciéndome daño... Ey... ¿Me escucháis? ¿Francia, Prusia? ... Eh... -insistió España, intentando hacerse oír.

Pero los otros dos no le hacían caso. Es más, no daban ni tan siquiera la sensación de estarle escuchando. Antonio empezaba a sentir los brazos entumecidos y la cara pasó de una sonrisa apurada a una expresión cada vez más seria. Acabó por cansarse. Con fuerza, juntó los brazos, arrastrando a ambos y haciendo que se chocaran entre ellos, dejándolos K.O. al instante.

- Dejadme de tanta gilipollez. Me estabais haciendo daño, pedazo de idiotas sin cerebro alguno. -dijo Antonio con un aura gélida a su alrededor.

Si tuvieron ganas de levantarse del suelo en algún momento, ahora se habían ido para siempre. Era mejor hacerse el muerto delante de un "gran depredador". España les miró asesinamente durante un rato, mientras movía los brazos para sentirlos menos entumecidos. Viendo que no se levantaban, se cansó.

- Me voy para casa yo solo. Ya avisaré a alguien. Que os den a los dos. Si en algún momento tenéis la decencia de escucharme y dejar de ser tan egocéntricos, me llamáis.

Francia y Prusia, aún ambos en el suelo, levantaron la cabeza y, con una expresión bastante atemorizada, miraron como España se marchaba. Cuando se ponía de ese modo, el hispano daba mucho miedo.

* * *

**LÍNEA DE SUGERENCIAS AÚN DISPONIBLE. ¡ENVIAD PROPUESTAS EN EL REVIEW!**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. Here I come! ****¿Qué tal, mis pimpollitos?** **Aquí tenéis otro capítulo más. ¿Qué comentar de este capítulo...? Que la escena de la ducha me parece hot =D. Luchan por el mando x'D Pero en realidad ninguno de los dos lo tenía. Después... Me parece muy mono imaginarme a Francia sonrojándose xD Yo creo que debe estar acostumbrado a echar piropos, pero a recibirlos en serio no xD. Sobre el final... Don't mess with Spain xDDD Es todo lo que hay que decir. Paso a comentar vuestros reviews~ ;-; k-kyah... esta vez más... ¡G-gracias! *emocionada***

_Victoria Balck, _**lo de España está explicado aquí xD En teoría no debería haber quedado claro con el capítulo anterior. Espero que te gustara el capítulo~ =3~**

_AlexanMM, _**awww~ Gracias ;w; Tienen una relación extraña (en mi mente, aunque bueno Himaruya dijo algo así xD) pero no sé, es bonita a su manera. Uaaah... he hecho que pienses que se le ve mejor con España *feliz, feliz* En realidad soy de las que piensa en Akuyuu como bueno cuando se ven se tratan y tal pero no sé, tienen ciertos límites su amistad. Cosas mías. Espero que te guste el capítulo y ver tu review ;D**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**eeeh pero no te saltes los capítulos! *lloriquea sonriendo* P-pues lo subí cuando tocaba ;w; No te preocupes. ¡Lo importante es que llegaste! ;w; Eso es suficiente. Vale, si asesinas a ff lo entenderé. A veces hace cosas raras -w-. Ya se acabó este trocito de BFT (De hecho creo que no salen más, pero bueno.)**

_Shuuru, _**yeah! Es un gran título: La chica más feliz del cibercafé XDDD. Catfight? Si son ambos super cazurros cuando toca XDDD. El nombre de Francis, que en francés se escribe François, se pronuncia Fransuá xD. Waaah, ¿lees la respuesta antes que el capi? XD lo tendré en cuenta para no poner spoilers XD.**

_Infantasancha, _**xDDD wah, terapia de risa es bueno para la salud ò.ób Jajaja tu chico es muy Antonio, síp xDDD. España no le huye mucho, sólo lo suficiente. XDDD. Gracias a ti por tu hermoso review ;w; No me aburres en absoluto ;D**

_ReddyS, _**al fin y al cabo es germano xDD No está acostumbrado al carácter despreocupado de los latinos (bueno un poco, pero no puede evitarlo XD) Sí, me doy cuenta xDDDDD Ah sí, en Barcelona los institutos empezaron super pronto. Suerte que la universidad no x'D Sí, con el 98 puse muchos conceptos mezclados en un super mega hiper trozo XDDD. Supongo que es bisiesto, que es un año con más días (por febrero) xDDD Ay, me alegra que te hagas más fan *w***

_Kanai Ivanov, _**el olor a tomate no es tan malo. Y eso que yo no soy muy fan de comer tomates xD. Yo estuve en algunas de esas conferencias y recuerdo hablar con una amiga usando el papel que nos dieron para tomar apuntes. Aburridísimo xD. Francis no la tiró, la lanzó Prusia. El gabacho sólo se protegió y dio la casualidad que le cayó dentro de la ropa al prusiano 8D. Toño no es arisco... Toño es listo y sabe que Francis es peligroso. No se queda en un: te ayudo a quitarte la ropa. SIEMPRE va a más xD. Ahora ya sabes por qué se mete en su cama xDDD. Para mí, Portugal y España también son hermanos, síp ò.ó. Se pone así porque a la mayoría de los españoles no nos gusta que nos comparen con Portugal. Todos tenemos como ese chip de: Nosotros somos mejores xDDD Y además, Arthur lo hace con mal bajío. Creo que España debe estar harto de que le diga que es "adorable", ya lo debe casi ignorar XDDD. Antonio durmiendo = niveles de monosidad por las nubes XDD. Gracias por felicitarme! *hearts***

_CaiPiPro, _**yeaah~ 1998 va de esto xDD. Francia se controlaba en ese momento porque debía. España aún estaba molesto, intentar hacer cualquier cosa podría significar que la bomba de relojería explotara XD. A tus dudas: 1- Le gusta joder, está comprobado. Es como un tic xDDD 2- Para mí la relación España y Portugal es más o menos la que existe: Portugal parece odiar a España o algo así. España, por norma general, ignora a Portugal peeero no le gusta ser comparado con Portugal (esa es mi idea general) 3 y 4- Ahora ya tienes respuesta a esas preguntas xDDD. 5- No sé qué trago fue, pero estoy segura que Francia lloró internamente cuando tuvo que pagar. Seguro xDDD. 6- No he visto ninguna nube con forma de mujer desnuda pero les creo capaces de ver una XD. Gilbert tiene su parte perv, pero la retiene y no es tan DESPROPORCIONADA como la de los otros dos. 7- Claro que no les atrapó, pero la bronca se la llevaron luego igualmente XD. Siii... lo de los fics tienes razón. Por eso no me gusta mucha cosa de la que hay por ahí xD. Antonio no es que sea tonto, a veces se lo hace, que es diferente. No creo que haga continuación del Diario del increíble yo. Aún tengo historias que quiero escribir :3 Gracias por tu revi òwo**

_Atsun, _**me alegra que te hiciera feliz òwo. Gilbert debe ser un germano! Está loco pero esas cosas deben darle cierto reparo! XDDD. Claro que sí, Antonio es mejor que su hermano y el motivo es porque sí! XD Lol, los títulos me han matado xDDDDDDD y lo de que Francis estaba incluido dentro de las fangirls también xDDDDDDD. Es posible con el poder de la imaginación... no preguntes xDDD. Awww, con que me dejes review diciéndome qué fue lo que te gustó, yo me siento bien. No hace falta que nadie me diga "eres genial" sólo con que me diga: este trozo me gustó, ya me hace inmensamente feliz ;w; *hearts* **

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~ **

**Miruru.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Y regreso a ti - Capítulo 09**

**2008**

No era lo más típico recibir una llamada de Antonio diciendo "Abre la puerta de tu casa" y que de repente colgara. Se había quedado unos segundos sin saber qué expresión poner, mirando el móvil algo ido. Era inquietante el tono de voz. No recordaba haber hecho nada malo esta vez. Ya le "castigó" por haberle revuelto el cajón de la ropa interior y también por haberle espiado en la ducha. Eso sin olvidar la vez que le había echado sin querer el vino por encima y no había podido evitar pegarle algún que otro lametón. Pero en ese mismo instante, por muchas vueltas que le diera, no podía recordar ninguna acción que mereciera castigo o reprimenda. Quizás no era algo que tuviera que ver con él.

Finalmente hizo caso y abrió la puerta. Antonio estaba al otro lado, sonriendo de manera tétrica. Francis se apartó un poco por inercia (y cierto miedo que le recorría) y Antonio entró sin decir una palabra. A mitad del camino comenzó a refunfuñar en español y Francia se volvía loco intentando entender una palabra de ese discurso tan frenético. Siguió al hispano dentro de la sala de estar, donde había estado él mismo unos minutos antes. Cuando entró, España se encontraba tirando los cojines del sofá al suelo quejándose sobre que "nadie le tomaba en serio" o algo por el estilo.

Cuando los hubo tirado todos, se quedó mirando los cojines en el suelo y acabó por fruncir el ceño.

- Lo siento... -murmuró antes de agacharse a recogerlos y colocarlos bien sobre el sofá.

Una vez los puso todos en su sitio, el hispano se tumbó bocabajo sobre el sofá y enterró la cabeza entre los brazos, refunfuñando algo incomprensible. Francis rodó la mirada mientras suspiraba inaudiblemente. Luego se sentó en la silla en la que estaba y siguió mirando una pequeña montaña de papeles.

- No es justo. -se quejó abiertamente el hispano. Ese hecho hizo que Francia parara de mirar el papel que tenía entre manos y girara la cabeza para observarle. Antonio había levantado la cabeza y había apoyado el mentón sobre sus brazos- ¡Yo también debería ir a esa reunión! Os habéis creado un grupo selecto y no dejáis que nadie vaya. Sois unos aprovechados. Estoy colaborando mucho con la Unión Europea y mi economía está en su momento más alto...

- ¿Aún sigues enfurruñado por lo del G-20? -dijo Francia arqueando una ceja y apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano.

- Me estoy esforzando mucho y nadie lo aprecia. -dijo el español haciendo una mueca- Si vais a hablar de economía, yo debería ir también. Aquí todo el mundo me tiene por el pito del sereno.

- Yo me he fijado en que te esfuerzas. Y creo que los demás países también. -respondió el francés intentando animarle.

- Pues a veces no lo parece. Esto parece la primaria, con todos haciendo grupitos y marginando a los que no están en ellos. -se quejó de nuevo el de ojos verdes. Acabó enterrándose ligeramente entre sus brazos otra vez- Con lo que yo había sido antes, y ahora... no me quieren ni para una reunión.

Francia se levantó, se acercó al sillón y se puso de cuclillas enfrente de Antonio. El susodicho levantó un poco la cabeza y le miró con una expresión apenada que hizo que el corazón del francés latiera más rápido por un momento. Es que sabía ser rematadamente mono cuando quería. Le dio unos golpecitos reconfortantes en la cabeza y España se volvió a enterrar un poco entre sus brazos.

- Está bien, haremos una cosa. -empezó el francés apoyándose un poco sobre el brazo del sofá. Aquel inicio captó la atención de Antonio- Yo tengo dos asientos en esta reunión, ya sabes, además del habitual. Por eso de estar en la presidencia de la Unión Europea... Lo que haremos será que te cederé el asiento que me sobra y así podrás venir tú. -sonrió- ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Lo dices en serio? -preguntó España con cierta incredulidad. Se incorporó un poco, mirando fijamente al francés.

- Claro que lo digo en serio, _chéri. _Te propuse como candidato para entrar en nuestro "grupito selecto". Siempre has sido de mis preferidos -contestó el francés y le guiñó un ojo- Así pues, compartamos silla. A tu jefe también le hará ilusión eso, ¿no es cierto?

- ... ¡Gracias, Francia! -exclamó repentinamente Antonio lanzándose a abrazar al galo, que se fue de espaldas. España se quedó con tan sólo las piernas sobre el sofá- ¡Eres el mejor!

- Eres siempre tan impulsivo... -dijo Francia sonriendo resignado y abrazándole un poco con una mano- Un día nos matarás a ambos con esa manera de ser.

El rubio se quedó alertado por un momento cuando notó la mano de Antonio por su torso. Eeeh~ ¿Por qué hasta ahora no había pensado en la pose en la que se encontraban? Bajó un poquito la mirada y pudo ver todo el torso del español a través del cuello de su camisa. Premio .

- No me puedo levantar, Francis. -se quejó Antonio. Realmente era una pose mala. El galo vio su oportunidad de oro en aquel momento. No la iba a desperdiciar. Se inclinó un poco y metió la mano entre las piernas del español, aprovechando para rozar las regiones vitales. España se sonrojó- ¡¿Qué haces? T-te pedía ayuda no para que hicieras esto.

- Calla y espera que termine. Eso ha sido accidental. -pero ni él ni el hispano creían que hubiera sido "accidental" y aún menos cuando la mano se aferró al trasero bastante. Se fijó en que Antonio parecía listo para pegarle el puñetazo de su vida- ¡E-espera, que te estoy agarrando bien!

Una vez lo tuvo bien asido, hizo fuerza y lo arrastró fuera del sofá, girándolo un poco y sujetándolo así en brazos. Claro que la mano seguía en el trasero... y la muñeca rozaba un poco cierta zona. Francia estaba en su gloria mientras España seguía distraído viendo que en realidad lo había bajado.

- Eh, gracias por salvarme. -dijo España sonriéndole de manera inocente, con un brazo sobre el hombro del francés.

- N-no hay de qué... -respondió con un tono extraño el galo. Movió un poquito la mano, apretando ligeramente la nalga que tenía a su alcance. Fue un error del que después se arrepintió.

- Hey, ¿hasta cuando va a estar esa mano ahí? -dijo Antonio frunciendo el ceño un poco.

- _Désolé, mon amí. _-se disculpó Francis retirando la mano. Aún así, no dejó que el otro se apartara de encima. De ese modo, siempre habría más oportunidades de manosear cuando menos se lo esperara- ¿Sabes lo que tendrías que hacer? Mañana podrías venir a casa y así te enseño lo que debes hacer en la reunión.

- ¿Me vas a enseñar cómo debo comportarme? -inquirió el español arqueando una ceja. Nunca le había gustado que insinuaran que no tuviera modales y a eso le había sonado la frase de Francis.

- No es eso, España. Me refería a que debería explicarte los temas que trataremos y te debería hacerte ver cómo funciona la dinámica de la reunión. En casa tengo una sala de conferencias que se asemeja a la que usaremos en Washington. Será algo así como un ensayo y harás una actuación tan extraordinaria que dejarás a todos sin habla.

- Está bien. ¡Ya lo verás! ¡No te decepcionaré, Francia! No te arrepentirás de haberme cedido ese asiento. -exclamó España contento, dándole otro abrazo al francés- ¡Nos vemos mañana!

El rubio intentó tocarlo un poquito antes de que se marchara pero no lo logró. Bueno, no pasaba nada, tendría muchas oportunidades al día siguiente.

Francia, a la mañana del día después, estaba despierto desde bien temprano. Aquel hecho había sido ideal para poder planear ciertas cosas. Cuando llamaron al timbre en su casa, Francis corrió como alma que lleva al diablo y llegó derrapando a la puerta.

- ¡España, te estaba esperando! -dijo Francia sonriendo de manera seductora.

- Aquí estoy~ ¡Mira lo que he traído, Francia! -exclamó el español contento mientras se adentraba en la casa. Le mostró un maletín- Tadáh~ ¿Qué te parece? Como los chicos de alto standing. Incluso me he traído un traje de casa.

- ¿Eeh~? Pero si yo te tenía uno preparado para ti. -dijo el francés con fingida decepción.

- ¿Me preparaste uno? Pero me he traído el mío y... -vio que Francia parecía cada vez más decepcionado- B-bueno... está bien...

- ¡Perfecto! Tú cierras los ojos y dejas que mi criada te lo ponga. Ya verás, vas a estar estupendo.

- ¿Que cierre los ojos y...? -pero la criada empezaba a tirar de él. No pudo más que hacer una mueca confusa.

Acabó por cerrar los ojos y notó como la sirvienta le retiraba la ropa y le iba poniendo el traje que Francia le había preparado. Qué raro... Esa camisa era bastante larga... Incluso estrecha. ¿Por qué la camisa se había abrochado a la espalda? Espera... tenía volante la camisa. ¿Por qué no llegaban los pantalones? Abrió los ojos y vio su reflejo en un espejo.

- ¡FRANCIA! -se escuchó por la casa, seguido de unos pasos atropellados hasta la sala donde el francés se encontraba.

La emoción se lo reconcomía por dentro. En menos de diez segundos, Antonio aparecería por esa puerta. La susodicha se abrió y entró el español, totalmente sonrojado, vistiendo un hermoso traje de criada. La falda era bastante corta y ahora no dejaba de tirar de ella. Oh, sí. La panorámica era estupenda.

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué mierda de traje es este? -exclamó España de manera enérgica. Tanto que la falda se levantó un poco, alertándole. Le pegó un tirón a la tela para que no se subiera más.

- Oh, España... Había soñado tanto tiempo con este momento~ -dijo Francia sonriendo con pura perversión. Ojalá dijera algo con tanta energía de nuevo. Llevaba una ropa interior bien mona.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí? -preguntó Antonio con un tic- Me dices que tienes un traje para mí, confío en ti, ¿¡y me pones ESTO?

- V-vamos España, tan sólo fue una bromita... -intentó justificarse el galo, que seguía devorándolo con la mirada. Se percató de que ahora el español le observaba de manera fulminante- Está bien, está bien. Ahora sí, mi criada te pondrá algo que te siente mejor. Perdóname, anda.

- ... Está bien... -refunfuñó sonrojado Antonio. Se dejó arrastrar de nuevo por la criada del francés, momento en el que se le subió el vestido por detrás y Francis aprovechó para echar un vistazo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, con los ojos cerrados, notando como la criada le quitaba el dichoso vestido. Maldito francés pervertido de las narices. Que él llevara vestidos, no significaba que el hispano fuera a caer en sus sucios vicios. Qué pantalón tan corto le acababan de poner... si parecía un calzoncillo casi. Le había puesto guantes. Qué traje tan raro... Qué poca movilidad tenían. ¿Eh? ¿Una diadema? ... Sonrió de manera tétrica durante unos segundos mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo.

- ¡MALDITO GABACHO DE LAS NARICES!

La puerta se abrió de par en par y la sonrisa de Francia se tornó enfermiza. El motivo era el disfraz de gatito que llevaba el español, con el torso al descubierto, orejitas y guantes de gato. Se movió un poco y comprobó la cola que llevaba el disfraz. Francamente, estaba para hacerle muchas cosas que los gatos tardaban mucho menos tiempo en hacer.

- E-era otra broma... Otra broma de tu querido hermanito F-Francia... T-tengo otro... Otro... -divagó el rubio en un intento de distraerlo y así poder observarlo más tiempo.

Si no hubiera estado tan entretenido memorizando cada porción del español que sus ojos divisaban, se hubiera dado cuenta de la sonrisa homicida que cruzó el sonrojado rostro del de pelo castaño. Cogió el maletín, cruzó la sala hasta llegar cerca de Francia y le estampó el maletín en toda la cara.

- ¡Me voy a poner mi traje! ¡Sucio gabacho pervertido corrupto depravado! -dijo irritado el español pegándole otra vez con el maletín, esta vez en la nuca.

Salió a toda prisa de la sala dejando al francés medio inconsciente. Encima el sonrojo no se le iba ni para atrás. ¿Es que creía que era una muñeca con la que jugar a ponerle vestiditos? Podía confiar en él dos veces, a la tercera ya lo mandaba a tomar viento. En el tiempo que Antonio se vestía con el traje que había traído de su casa, Francis logró recuperarse ligeramente de los golpes. A veces golpeaba demasiado fuerte...

- Ya estoy... -dijo España enfadado, cruzado de brazos y sin mirar al rubio a la cara.

- Así también te ves apetecible. -murmuró con una sonrisita maliciosa el francés.

- ¿Sabes que quizás tu silla quede libre porque habrás muerto hoy? -replicó España sonriente.

- Aww... A veces eres tan cruel~ -murmuró Francis cohibido con la agresividad del hispano.

Sin opinar nada más al respecto, el de cabellos rubio guió a su amigo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones totalmente desierta. No podía decir Antonio que no hubiese venido nunca a aquel lugar. Lo que sí debía decir era que aquella sala se le antojaba extraña sin el resto de los países diciendo lo que les parecía y formando jaleo. Recitándolos de memoria, Francia fue señalando las sillas y diciendo el país que las ocupaba. Finalmente se apoyó en un par de ellas.

- Y estas, _mon amí_, serían las nuestras. -dijo ladeando la cabeza para poder mirar al hispano con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Hum~ Lo mejor de todo es que Inglaterra queda bastante lejos de mí. -dijo España dejando el maletín sobre la mesa.

- No te confíes, se asegurará de molestarte de otros modos. -apuntó Francia- Y eso es precisamente lo que vamos a ensayar. Lo que hay que evitar en estas reuniones es caer en las trampas verbales y enzarzarse en una pelea.

El francés cruzó la habitación y, de un pequeño mueble, sacó un pelele bastante feo y ligeramente demacrado, el cual sentó en una silla.

- ¡Eh! ¡Es un muñeco de Arthur! ¡Está muy logrado! -dijo España riendo sin dejar de mirar al muñeco, que se aguantaba algo torcido sobre la silla- Parece como si hubiera pasado por muchas dificultades.

- No siempre hemos estado de acuerdo. -comentó el francés logrando que el hispano volviese a reír. Regresó al lado de su vecino y apoyó las manos en el respaldo de la silla en la que se había sentado el susodicho- Ahora imagina que el inglés se ha reído de ti y te dice que aquí no pintas nada porque tu economía está de capa caída. Y que eres un pobretón. ¿Cómo reaccionarías?

- ¿¡Pero tú quién te crees que eres para decir esas cosas de mí? -gritó Antonio mirando al muñeco indignado, después de golpear la mesa con fuerza e incorporarse del asiento- ¡Yo no estaré en la cúspide pero deberías mirarte a ti y entonces...!

- No, no, no... -interrumpió Francia viendo que el español no parecía bajar de su nube de ira, sin pensar que le estaba gritando a un muñeco. El de pelo castaño le miró frunciendo un poco el ceño- No me mires así. No puedes enfadarte tanto con él. Ya verás, toma mi ejemplo.

Agarró la cintura del español con delicadeza y lo hizo a un lado. Se sentó en la silla de manera grácil y miró al muñeco con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Se había metido totalmente en escena, como si ese monigote fuera el inglés.

- Pero tu situación económica no es mucho mejor, ¿me equivoco? -empezó Francis sonriendo con malicia. Antonio estaba atento a cada movimiento y cada frase- Además, he pasado por diferentes crisis y eso me ha dado experiencia. Saldré del paso sea como sea~ Creía que sabías sobre los países de la Unión Europea y que no haría falta explicarte estas cosas... -miró a España- Por ejemplo, le podrías decir algo así. Le fastidia que le sonrías cuando ha intentado molestarte.

- Eso es cierto... -dijo con cierto aire pensativo el español.

- Vamos a volver a intentarlo. -dijo Francia pegando con sus manos sobre su regazo- Ven aquí.

Antonio arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Que venga dónde? -inquirió el de pelo castaño.

- Siéntate sobre mis piernas. Así vigilaré que no te equivoques y te iré enseñando sobre la marcha. -bajó el tono y dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro- Puedo enseñarte muchas cosas...

- ¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó España arqueando una ceja.

- Que te sientes, vamos. -volvió a dar un golpecito sobre sus piernas. El de ojos verdes no parecía muy convencido pero acabó acercándose.

- Pero a ver qué haces. Estás ayudándome con esto, no te vayas por las ramas. -dijo Antonio frunciendo un poco el ceño y señalándole con el dedo índice de la mano derecha de manera amenazante.

España, ligeramente sonrojado, se sentó sobre el regazo del francés, que por poco derrama una lágrima de emoción. El susodicho se pegó a su espalda, apoyando un poco la barbilla en ésta. Antonio arqueó la ceja por un segundo. ¿Tan pronto empezaba? Se iba a ganar una torta. Pero no era lo que él creía.

- Bien, esta vez imaginaremos que te han preguntado qué es lo que opinas sobre la crisis y qué medidas aportarías. Vamos _Espagne, _defiéndete delante de todos los presentes. -dijo Francia encorajándolo. Disimuladamente empezó a rodear con una mano la cintura de Antonio.

El hispano empezó a hablar sobre algo a lo que, en realidad, Francia no prestaba atención. Menuda cinturilla se le estaba quedando al hispano. Quizás no comía bien, o estaba más enfermo de lo que aparentaba. Uah, su piel seguía tan suavecita como siempre. Tiró un poquito de la chaqueta del traje, intentando así abrirse camino hacia el cuello del hispano, que le quedaba un poquito alto para su gusto. Sus manos descendieron, desabrochó el botón del pantalón y una mano se coló por ahí.

En ese justo instante, el discurso de España se detuvo. Puede que lo otro le hubiera pasado desapercibido, pero eso ya era otro asunto. Se sonrojó ligeramente y frunció el ceño, girándose un poquito para intentar ver al galo.

- ¿Qué hacen tus manos AHÍ? -preguntó Antonio a disgusto. ¿Es que nunca se podía estar quieto? Parecía un mocoso hiperactivo.

- ¿Eee~h? Yo sólo quería ver si seguías bien después de tanto tiempo sin vernos a fondo, _chéri. _-dijo Francis con aparente inocencia.

- ¿Entonces sugieres que cada vez que nos viéramos debería tocarte el paquete para ver "cómo te va"? -dijo Antonio entrecerrando los ojos e intentando que el francés sacara la mano de su pantalón.

- Si eso es lo que deseas~ No seré yo quien te lo impida. -dijo el francés haciendo un gesto insinuante con las cejas. Antonio deseó estamparlo contra la mesa, era idiota.

No sabía cómo replicarle y decidió esperar a ver si encontraba algo que le satisficiera como contraataque. Se relajó un poco cuando notó que la mano de Francia subía hacia arriba. En realidad fue un error. Al segundo siguiente, el rubio había metido la mano por dentro de la ropa interior. El sonrojo se le subió a las mejillas de manera instantánea.

- ¿Q-qué crees que hace-...? N-no agarres donde no debes. -dijo Antonio con un tono de voz que intentaba ser firme pero que estaba claramente amilanado. Una mano intentaba sujetar y detener la que exploraba sus regiones vitales. La otra mano intentaba dar caza a la que campaba a sus anchas por debajo de la camisa, desabrochándola- ¡F-Francia!

- Oh, vamos. Ya sabes que soy demasiado curioso. Y tú eres muy interesante, despiertas mi curiosidad y eso me hace hacer esto. En realidad no es mi culpa.

- Y-ya, claro... -el español se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente.

Empezaba a notar que su temperatura corporal se incrementaba. Tenía que parar aquello, por muy brusco que fuera. Y si Francia se enfadaba y decidía que no le iba a prestar el asiento para la reunión, entonces ya se disculparía ante su jefe. Intentó, raudo, pegarle un codazo al francés pero éste, como si se lo hubiese visto venir, se echó ligeramente hacia atrás y esquivó el golpe. Luego se volvió a pegar a él, impidiéndole aún más el movimiento y dejando por fin parte del hombro al descubierto.

- ¿Pero por qué te niegas tanto~? Si sabes que hemos tenido muy buenos ratos juntos~ -dijo Francia con un tono lastimero.

Antonio se revolvió un poco más, intentando huir, pero era difícil cuando la mano de Francia seguía visitando la capital española. La respiración se le había acelerado ligeramente y ese hecho no hacía más que provocar aún más al galo. Le acabó de quitar la chaqueta y no se preocupó cuando notó que caía al suelo. Tenía un asunto más importante entre manos. Antonio clavó las uñas en el brazo de Francis, intentando que sacara de una maldita vez la mano de dentro de sus pantalones.

- Ya sabes que lo de las uñas no es suficiente para detenerme. Deberías conocerme, _mon amí. _-dijo Francia a media voz, mordisqueando un poco el hombro al descubierto.

- Aparta a París de mí... -fue lo único que atinó a decir Antonio.

Intentó levantarse de golpe pero lo único que logró fue que Francia lo atrajese más hacia sí. Encima, así podía notar la erección del galo contra su trasero, justamente de lo que se había quejado hacía menos de medio minuto. Pronunció un gruñido como quejido, mezclado con un jadeo pesado. Encima, ahora el rubio había agarrado una de sus muñecas, para impedir que se moviera más. Bajó la vista, jadeando a cada nuevo movimiento placentero. O detenía esto pronto o muy probablemente se le iría de las manos.

- F-Francia... No me apetece esto ahora... Déjame. -dijo Antonio moviendo la muñeca que tenía sujeta e intentando, con la otra mano, sacar definitivamente la de Francia.

- Tú me debías mucho dinero, ¿verdad? -dijo repentinamente Francia.

El movimiento de España se quedó congelado. Era cierto. Le debía dinero. MUCHO. Ladeó un poquito para verle el rostro. Francis sonreía y, en cierto modo, tenía demasiados motivos para ello. Seguramente, él, en su situación, hubiera sonreído del mismo modo. Pero eso, en aquel instante, no le gustaba al español, que no pudo más que sonrojarse y enfurruñarse.

- No me mires así. Con todo lo que yo he hecho por ti~ -murmuró melosamente el francés. Movió un poquito la mano de dentro de los pantalones, arrancándole de los labios el primer gemido. Sonrió con cierta malicia. Hubiera sido mentira decir que no había estado esperando ese momento.

- Siempre te ha gustado jugar conmigo... -dijo el hispano con cierto tono de reproche y con unas lágrimas de rabia asomando por la comisura de los ojos.

- No es lo que pretendo. Tampoco pretendo que esto sólo me sea provechoso a mí. Te reduciré tu deuda. -sacó la mano del pantalón e hizo que el español girara un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Le secó un poco las lágrimas que asomaban- Un millón de euros menos del total de la deuda.

- ¿Me tratas como a una prostituta? Encima sabes que no tengo el dinero y que me interesa reducir la deuda. Eres muy retorcido. -España parecía dispuesto a seguir con su teoría de que en realidad lo del asiento era todo excusa barata para llegar a la situación actual. Francia interrumpió.

- Eso no es cierto. ¿Crees que una señorita de compañía puede compararse a ti? -dijo con aire meloso besando la muñeca del de pelo castaño- Sólo intento darte un motivo para que no me rehuyas. Pero creo que ni en eso acierto.

España se quedó mirando la expresión de decepción que cruzó el rostro del francés. Bajó la vista al notar que los dedos del galo acariciaban la palma de la mano y luego se entrelazaban con los suyos propios.

- Cinco. -dijo Antonio repentinamente.

- ¿Qué? -inquirió el rubio, interrogante.

- No pienso venderme por menos de cinco millones. -replicó el otro. Giró la cara, volviendo a mirar al frente- Si te parece bien, entonces puedes seguir metiéndome mano. Si no, olvídate.

El francés se quedó sin expresión ni reacción alguna durante medio segundo. A la siguiente mitad, las manos del susodicho se habían vuelto a colar por entremedio de la ropa del hispano.

- Mi jefe se enfadará cuando sepa en qué me he gastado cinco millones de euros... -dijo Francis con un tono juguetón que denotaba que, en realidad, no le preocupaba.

- Soy un chico caro. No es mi culpa. -replicó Antonio apoyándose más sobre el francés, abriéndole acceso a su cuello y su oreja. Internamente, Francia agradeció ese movimiento más que cualquier cosa.

- Eres una buena inversión. Invertiría en ti las veces que hicieran falta. -mordisqueó el cuello, deleitándose al escuchar aquellos suspiros que se escapaban entre labios del español- Una... -besó el cuello- otra... -dio otro beso, subiendo- y otra vez... Hasta quedar satisfecho.

- T-Tú nunca estás satisfecho, Francia. -apuntó el hispano, estremeciéndose al notar el aliento y la voz del galo sobre su oído.

- Imagínate entonces la de veces que invertiría en ti, _Espagne. _-concluyó con un susurro.

Y, a esas alturas, a España ya le importaba una mierda que quizás todo aquello fuera mentira. Le importaba poco que lo de la silla quizás hubiese sido una treta. Siempre había pensado algo para sus adentros: Francia era demasiado hábil. Sus palabras estaban envenenadas y cuando querías darte cuenta, ya eras preso de su significado. No acababa de estar seguro pero siempre le parecía que esas palabras estaban llenas de significado. Quizás se equivocaba. Pero, en realidad, no deseaba saber si de verdad lo hacía. Se giró bastante, llevó las dos manos a las mejillas del francés y le besó. Mientras el beso duraba, Francia logró deshacer la corbata (cuyo nudo estaba mal hecho, como siempre) y terminar de desabrochar los botones de la camisa.

- _Mon dieu~... _¿Te he dicho ya que invertiría en ti? -dijo Francia sonriendo después de que Antonio se separara del beso. El susodicho rió cuando escuchó el comentario.

- Pues... Quizás es hora de que disfrutes de tu inversión, ¿no crees?

Le haría templos cada vez que soltaba una joyita como aquella que acababa de decir. No hizo falta que se lo dijera más. Con un gesto, España se incorporó y se giró ligeramente para recibir al otro entre sus brazos y besarlo con avidez. Tanto ímpetu llevaban que retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos, hasta que las piernas del español chocaron contra la mesa y perdió el equilibrio un poco, quedando medio sentado. ¿Que cómo podía saber que Antonio había cedido el paso a la pasión por encima de la razón? Era simple. Acababa de ladear la cabeza para permitirle acceso al cuello y, además, desabrochaba los botones de la camisa del francés con ganas.

- Francia... ¿No se supone que tendríamos que estar hablando de la reunión? -dijo España respirando un poco agitado después de otro beso intenso.

- Tu preocupación no queda demasiado creíble cuando estás rozando ahí con la pierna, ¿sabes? -dijo Francia sonriendo de lado al notar como la extremidad inferior del español rozaba por encima de sus regiones vitales. Su vecino dibujó una sonrisa traviesa y él sintió que algo por dentro se le moría. Oh, maldito español, lo juguetón que podía llegar a ser. Y oh, lo mucho que le gustaba cuando se ponía así...

- Ah~ ¿Eres de los que no puede hacer dos cosas a la vez? Vaya~ -dijo España con un tono juguetón, intentando provocar a Francia.

No hacían falta más palabras para incitar más al galo. Empujó un poco al español, inclinándolo hacia la mesa y, mientras lo besaba con lengua y de manera intensa, llevó una mano al pantalón y acabó de abrirlo del todo. La mano tardó en colarse entre pantalón y ropa interior un total de un segundo y medio.

- Las intervenciones son de tres minutos como máximo... -dijo Francia separándose del beso a tiempo de escuchar un ligero jadeo de España- Si excedes el tiempo, Alemania se enfadará y empezará a gritar.

- No queremos que Alemania grite por nuestra culpa... -repuso España con una voz ligeramente afectada por las caricias del galo.

- No queremos, no queremos... -afirmó el francés dándole un beso corto- Veo que lo entiendes. Me gusta lo rápido que aprendes.

- Siempre... -empezó Antonio, pero tuvo que parar porque Francia, con alevosía, había apretado un poquito. El rubio sonreía de manera inevitable- Siempre he aprendido rápido.

- También es que tienes un excelente maestro. -murmuró Francis, pegando luego un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior del hispano.

- Siempre he tenido debilidad por el maestro~ -murmuró el otro llevando las manos a la nuca del de pelo rubio y atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo. El beso intenso les duró lo que el oxígeno les permitió. Cuando se separaron, se miraron fijamente. Podían notar el deseo en los ojos del otro y eso les gustaba.

- Si me dices estas cosas, nunca voy a poder suspenderte. -dijo Francia imitando un tono quejica.

- Eso me gusta. -replicó Antonio con una sonrisilla superior en el rostro.

Mientras, su mano se había deslizado por todo el torso del francés y había cubierto toda la zona del pantalón. Apretó un poquito y el galo jadeó. Su sonrisa se acentuó. Había sido su victoria. Se relamió un poco los labios, bajando la vista y tomó el botón del pantalón del francés entre sus dedos. Lo desabrochó y de un tirón bajó la cremallera.

- Me vas a romper el pantalón... -apuntó el rubio, sonriendo con cierta resignación. En realidad el gesto le había gustado, pero era por quejarse.

- Oh, a veces eres como una niña quejica. ¡Ah, ah, ah! -añadió de repente con tono negativo, interrumpiendo el intento de réplica- Ahí ibas de nuevo, a quejarte.

Francia se quedó con el gesto de ir a decir algo. Se le esfumó cuando notó que España iba dejando besos por su torso y que la mano imitaba a la suya y se colaba por sus pantalones. Suspiró placenteramente al notar las caricias en su entrepierna. Aunque se sorprendió al notar otra mano toqueteando de manera posesiva su nalga derecha.

- Me la vas a desgastar si la manoseas tanto. -dijo Francis riendo un poco al notar que el toqueteo sobre su trasero no iba a menos precisamente.

- La estoy moldeando, va a quedar una hermosa nalga nueva. -replicó España sonriendo juguetonamente.

- Qué malvado eres~ -exclamó divertido el francés.

Un jadeo se escapó de labios del francés. Había de confesar que a su _querido vecino_ se le daba bastante bien eso. No podría decir del español que fuera un novato en ese asunto. Bueno, también había de apuntar que él se había encargado de que no fuese así. Sería una pena que, con todo el potencial que tenía, España fuera un principiante en los temas del _amour_.

- Francia, estás que ardes~ -murmuró Antonio sin dejar aquel tonito que denotaba que se divertía con ese tipo de comentarios. Pegó un lametón corto en la zona de la clavícula del francés y después respiró un poco encima, intentando ponerle el vello de punta. Lo mejor del asunto era que lo logró.

- No eres el más indicado para hablar, _chéri. _-dijo Francia intensificando las caricias y logrando arrancarle un gemido al español. España rió un poco después de aquello y el galo lo miró arqueando una ceja.

- Tienes muy mal perder, _amigo mío._ -sentenció España.

- Yo no veo que 'esté perdiendo'

No le dejó hablar de nuevo y lo acalló con un beso. Aún así, no le pasó desapercibida la sonrisita del de ojos verdes. Ah... Si es que hasta él se había dado cuenta. En realidad sí había perdido. Pero bueno, aún le quedaba tiempo para ganar. Y sí, tenía mal perder, y aún más si perdía contra España. Decidió cambiar el rumbo de la situación. Se apartó un poco, alejándose de las manos del español y lo empujó hacia un lado, haciendo que se diera la vuelta y que quedara bocabajo sobre la mesa.

- ¡Eh! ¿A qué viene este cambio de pose? -dijo a disgusto el hispano.

- Me apetecía. -respondió el galo.

Sin perderse demasiado en la imagen que el otro le proporcionaba, bajó el pantalón y los calzoncillos un trozo, dejando al descubierto el hermoso trasero del español. El susodicho estaba empezando a preguntarse qué estaba haciendo tanto rato el otro sin hacer nada cuando de repente notó un mordisco suave en una nalga. Le hizo cosquillas y movió la cintura para apartar su trasero de los dientes del francés.

- N-no me muerdas ahí... -se quejó aún medio risueño.

- Se veía apetecible. Me dieron ganas de morderlo. -y justo después pegó otro mordisquito en la otra nalga. Antonio, por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía apartar más el trasero.

- ¡P-para ya! ¡Me haces cosquillas! -volvió a quejarse risueño, ladeando la cabeza en un intento de verle.

Satisfecho con la reacción del otro, Francis se echó ligeramente sobre él. Le mordisqueó una oreja un poco mientras una mano tomaba la del hispano. La otra mano viajó hasta llegar a las regiones vitales del español.

- Soy Francia, encantado de verle tan alegre como siempre, Madrid~ -dijo Francia mientras delineaba el miembro del otro con la mano. Podía notar como temblaba ligeramente de placer a cada nueva caricia. No podía más que sentirse poderoso.

- N-no hables con... ya sabes... Da grima. -dijo Antonio sonriendo ligeramente.

- ¡Anda ya! No seas quejica. Hey _Espagne, _¿te he presentado ya a París? -murmuró sobre el oído del español, a la vez que acercaba su cadera a la del susodicho.

- Igual de duro que siempre... -murmuró Antonio sin haber borrado aún la sonrisa.

- Después te quejarás de mis comentarios. Los tuyos no se quedan cortos_._

- Tengo un buen maestro... -replicó España, algo fuera de sí. Sería mentir decir que ahora mismo no tenía ganas de que siguiera.

- Estaba pensando en que usar siempre el dedo es aburrido. Podemos innovar un poquito~, ¿no crees?

- ¿Innovar? Me das miedo cuando empiezas con estas cosas, Francia.

- Anda, mira qué bonita pluma. Me la regalaron con estuche. Es de un material suave, suave...

- Ni de coña. -atajó España. El problema es que el otro no le escuchaba. Apoyó las manos con fuerza en la mesa y aprovechó la estabilidad para girarse un poquito, intentando ver al francés- Francia. Te he dicho ya que no. Francia... -entrecerró los ojos al ver que el rubio lamía la dichosa pluma- Como se te ocurra meter-

Era tarde. Clavó los codos en la mesa y apoyó la cabeza sobre ésta. La respiración se le había cortado por un momento. Maldito fuera el maldito gabacho de las narices. ¡Mira que le había dicho que no! ¡Pues ahí la tenía! ¡La maldita pluma de las narices adentrándose en su trasero! Se le saltaron las lágrimas y se mordió el labio inferior por unos segundos. Después sonrió, pero con el enfado también inundándole.

- Relájate, anda~ -dijo Francia besando la zona de los riñones.

Luego pudo notar como adentraba más la pluma. Entonces su mente empezó a pensar en algo... Una parte de la pluma... Concretamente, el clip. Aquella parte tan cuca que te permitía poner la pluma en la solapa y que no se moviera ni se cayese. Como el gilipollas del francés intentara meterlo también, lo iba a...

- F-Francia... el clip... e-el tapón... -dijo en una voz totalmente descompuesta el español. Lo peor es que notó el pinchazo del dichoso clip. El gabacho no parecía estar cayendo en la cuenta, parecía demasiado concentrado en observar su expresión con un rostro en el cual sólo se podía leer la palabra: PERVERTIDO.

- No te preocupes, pronto pasará... -murmuró con ese tono de voz enfermizo que en otras ocasiones le había escuchado poner.

- Fran- ... c-cia... El... c-clip... el... -se quejó como podía el hispano. Por un momento un tic alteró su ceja. Al segundo siguiente, Antonio le había pisado un pie al francés y bastante fuerte.

- ¡_Bordel_! Tsk... -exclamó el francés, apartándose del español y cojeando un poco- ¡¿Estás loco?

- ¡¿Me estás diciendo TÚ eso? -dijo molesto el español sin poderse mover- ¿¡A-acaso no ves cómo estoy ahora mismo por tu maldita culpa? ¡Me estabas haciendo daño con el maldito clip del tapón!

Tuvo que cortar sus quejas. Su esfuerzo se centraba en intentar recuperar el aire que le faltaba. Encima se había movido la pluma un poco. Francia se acercó. Con una mano sujetó la pluma y con la otra acarició el miembro del español, provocando un pequeño suspiro placentero, como si hubiese necesitado aquello después de tanta molestia.

- _Désolé. _-se disculpó el francés- Me he emocionado un poco.

- U-un poco dice... _La madre que lo..._

Se calló al notar el movimiento circular que el francés hacía con la pluma. Al principio le resultaba molesto. Con el paso de los segundos, no tanto. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por el francés, el cual empezó a mover la pluma, sacándola y adentrándola un poco más. No pudo evitar sonreír con supremacía cuando escuchó un pequeño gemido por parte de su vecino. Algo le quedó claro: quería sustituir a la pluma y cuanto antes, mejor. Antonio se aferró a la mesa cuando notó que la pluma se iba y, en sustitución, entraban dos dedos del francés.

- ¿Cómo va? -preguntó el francés besando la mejilla del otro.

- M-mojados hubiera sido mejor... Yo también estoy impaciente pero... No quiero que luego me duela el trasero durante toda la semana, ¿sabes?

Bueno, eso podía arreglarlo. Miró a su alrededor y divisó una botella de agua. La cogió, retiró los dedos y derramó el agua por encima de la entrada del español, el cual se estremeció ante la repentina humedad. Ahora sus dedos entraron con mucha más facilidad y Antonio pronunció un jadeo que sonó más a gemido que a quejido.

- ¿Recuerdas de cuánto tiempo eran las intervenciones, _chéri_? -preguntó Francia intentando distraerlo mientras introducía ya el tercer dedo.

- T-tres minutos como... como máximo...

- Premio~ -murmuró con un tono dulzón el otro. Retiró los dedos del interior de España y le hizo girar ligeramente el rostro para poder besarlo. Su expresión facial empezaba a ser deliciosa. No podía esperar a ver cómo cambiaría cuando se adentrara en él- Siempre has sido mi alumno preferido~ Te voy a dar el premio más grande que puedes recibir de mí.

Sujetó con las dos manos la cadera del español y empezó a adentrarse en él, jadeando pesadamente al notar como el interior del otro lo envolvía. Algunos quejidos se escaparon de labios del español, que intentaba relajarse todo lo posible. Una vez dentro, Francia se detuvo para dejarle tregua a su compañero.

- B-bastante grande me ha parecido... sí. -dijo Antonio aún intentando acostumbrarse a la invasión.

- Aunque ya lo sabía, me siento halagado al oírtelo decir. -replicó Francis sonriendo de lado y acariciando la espalda y el trasero del hispano.

España acabó estirando la mano hacia atrás y atrapando la que le tocaba. Inclinó un poco la cabeza, que descansaba parcialmente sobre la mesa, para así poder ver al galo. El susodicho arqueó una ceja y le miró interrogante. El primer intento de hablar del español, terminó convirtiéndose en un suspiro. Al segundo, logró hablar.

- Muévete. No me va a doler más. Hazlo. -y mientras hablaba, no dejaba de mirar fijamente al rubio.

- Sí puede dolerte más. ¿No te quejabas antes de la impaciencia? No es que no tenga ganas de adentrarme en ti todas las veces que mi cuerpo me pida... -contestó el francés.

- Pues si tantas ganas tienes, hazlo de una maldita vez. ¿O es que me harás decirte que quiero que te muevas ya porque necesito sentirte? -dijo España con cierto enfado.

No le gustaba que se hiciera de rogar y menos cuando él estaba en esa situación. No le gustaba ir suplicando algo que sabía que Francia se moría por hacer. En realidad sólo deseaba que le dieran luz verde. Ahora estaba como él mismo: sediento de placer. Ya hablarían luego de lo mucho que le dolía el trasero. En ese instante sólo deseaba que tuvieran sexo como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo tenían.

- Eso es algo que siempre me muero por escuchar. -sentenció Francia con media sonrisa.

El primer movimiento que hizo fue bastante intenso y el gemido que salió de los labios del francés fue prominente. Quería comprobar lo acostumbrado que estaba el español. El sonido que salió de boca del hispano sonó más a gemido que a quejido. Y eso le daba la (maravillosa y dulce) certeza de que si se lo tiraba de manera brusca, España no se iba a quejar. Le agarró un poco de la cintura, levantándola de modo que le quedara mejor, y se empezó a mover a un ritmo bastante acelerado para tratarse del principio del acto. El español intentó mantenerse bastante erguido pero los brazos le temblaban a cada nueva embestida y a cada nueva ola de placer. Al final, prefirió quedarse agazapado sobre la mesa, a ratos agachando la cabeza. Los jadeos y algún que otro gemido inundaban la sala. El francés volvió a echarse un poco sobre su compañero, el cual ladeó la cabeza y entreabrió los labios, pidiéndole un beso en silencio. Con esa expresión, ¿cómo demonios pretendía que se lo negara? Se lo dio. Todo lo pasional que su respiración desacompasada le permitió. Y pudo notar como su mirada se nublaba de placer cuando llevó la mano a su miembro y lo empezó a masajear al mismo ritmo que las embestidas.

A medida que ese goce se les iba haciendo familiar, Francia aumentaba un poco la intensidad. Terminó por abandonar la capital del otro, aferrando sus dedos a la cintura del español y penetrándolo con más fuerza. Ya incluso decidió no salir tanto y volver la entrada más fuerte y placentera. Al francés aquello le estaba volviendo loco. Al español también, puesto que sus gemidos se pronunciaron notablemente.

Primero uno y un poco más tarde el otro, ambos acabaron alcanzando el ansiado orgasmo. Lo primero que hizo Francia fue retirarse del interior del español y se sentó ligeramente sobre la mesa, intentando recomponerse. España se incorporó, respirando a bocanadas aún, y empezó a colocarse bien la ropa. Al verlo, el francés lo imitó. Terminó antes porque Antonio tuvo que pararse por un segundo e inspirar hondo para recuperar el aliento. Francia aprovechó para rodear la cintura de España mientras éste intentaba abrocharse los botones de la camisa.

- Y, sin hacer daño a nadie, te quitas cinco millones de deu-

No pudo terminar la frase, España le había pegado un soberano codazo en todo el estómago que hasta lo había apartado un poco. Se le saltaron las lágrimas al francés y se llevó las manos al vientre.

- ¿Esto a qué viene ahora? -dijo el galo con un tono lastimero.

- Te dije que no... Que la pluma no. ¿Y qué vas y haces tú? ¡Me metes la pluma en el culo! -dijo Antonio mirándole mal. Repentinamente sonrió y Francia sudó frío- ¡A la mierda tú y la innovación!

- P-pero es que... Me daba curiosidad y...

Se calló de repente al ver que el de pelo castaño le miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo. No se movía ni un sólo milímetro. Quizás, de ese modo, dejaría de verlo y así no lo mataría. Para su horror, España se acercó un paso hacia él, con mucha decisión. Palideció de repente y retrocedió un paso por instinto.

- A-a la cara no... _Sil vous plait_ -dijo Francia sonriendo con terror puro y cerrando los ojos, esperándose a lo que creía ya inevitable.

Al ver que no llegaba, abrió los ojos para ver que el español tomaba carrerilla. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, apretando los párpados. El golpe no llegó de nuevo. De nuevo abrió los ojos y vio el puño a escasos milímetros de su cara. Ahora se puso azul. Sí, lo torturaba.

- Me lo guardo. Algún día te lo daré. Cuando menos te lo esperes -dijo España y al final sonrió.

- P-pero no puedes hacer eso... -dijo Francia con miedo. ¡No podía estar sufriendo eternamente a la espera de un puñetazo en la cara! Pero el hispano no le hacía caso- ¡Eh! ¡España!

No importó que el tono que estuviera usando sonara atormentado, el español lo había ignorado y ya se había marchado.

La reunión estaba llegando a un punto que España ya no podía soportar. Hacía ver que escuchaba pero ya hacía un rato que en su mente estaba canturreando el cancionero popular español. Miró de reojo a Francia, que estaba sentado a su lado. El susodicho parecía estar muy concentrado en la reunión. Ah, qué aburrido. Volvió a mirar de reojo al galo. Nada, no se daba cuenta. Echó la pierna hacia el lado hasta que chocó con el pie de Francis.

El rubio se sobresaltó un poco. Aún notaba el pie del hispano al lado. Ladeó la mirada, un poco interrogante y vio que el español sonreía un poco. Si es que no podía estarse quieto. Sonrió un poco y movió la pierna, golpeando ahora la del hispano. El susodicho ladeó la mirada, aún sonriendo ligeramente. Francis arqueó las cejas, como preguntándole qué le pasaba. Antonio suspiró inaudiblemente y puso cara de que se aburría. El francés desvió la mirada para intentar que se le pasara la sonrisa que se le había instalado y evitar reír. Muy típico de España. Empezaron a juguetear con disimulo con los pies, en una lucha por recorrer el trozo de pierna que alcanzaban usando la punta del zapato. Al final, Francia terminó la pelea atrapando el pie del español bajo el suyo. Escuchó que España reía y lo disimulaba con una tos. Si no fuera porque él sabía lo que ocurría, habría de decir que colaba bastante.

Antonio volvía a pretender que seguía la reunión, aún con el pie atrapado por el francés. Aquello se le pasó cuando notó que el pie del galo le acariciaba la pierna. Volvió a ladear la mirada y observó la sonrisilla que no se le borraba del rostro. La mirada de Francia pasó a la mesa. Antonio también la miró, y luego de nuevo al galo, que le hacía un gesto insinuante. Oh, no. No podía ser que... Puso una expresión escéptica. Francia no perdía la sonrisa y con disimulo, delineó una cintura e hizo un gesto con las manos como si se estuviera trajinando a alguien. La madre que lo trajo. La vista del galo volvió a la mesa. ¡Sí era lo que había pensado! Lo peor de todo fue que se quedó mirando la mesa fijamente por unos segundos. Despertó cuando notó el pie de Francia molestándole de nuevo. Ah... Su sonrisa se había acentuado. Mira que era... Negó con la cabeza, sin perder ese ligero atisbo de sonrisa que prácticamente siempre lucía el hispano.

Aunque volvieron a centrarse, a su manera, en el tema de la reunión, ambos siguieron con las piernas juntas, jugueteando un poco. Provocando que el otro moviera un poco la pierna o simplemente por el hecho de notar la cercanía del otro. La reunión terminó y la mirada de España se cruzó con la de Italia del sur. Antonio sonrió y saludó efusivamente con la mano, incorporándose un poco. Romano interpretó aquello como un: va a venir a por mí, me va a intentar abrazar delante de todo el mundo. La conclusión era que no podía permitirlo. Se levantó y empezó a irse.

- ¡Eh! Romanoo~ -llamó Antonio. Quizás no lo había visto bien. Se levantó con intención de seguirlo.

- España. -llamó ahora Francis. El hispano se detuvo y se acercó sonriente- Interesante reunión, ¿no crees?

- Sí, claro... Interesante. -dijo después de reír un poco el otro.

- He pensado algo. ¿Estás ocupado? -preguntó el francés con una sonrisilla.

- Quería ir a hablar un rato con Romano pero, gracias a ti, ahora no sé dónde anda. -dijo España, haciendo ver que estaba molesto de esa forma tan teatrera que Francia podía distinguir que realmente no estaba enfadado- ¿En qué habías pensado?

- Pues... He pensado que... -se hizo el interesante un rato más e hizo un gesto con un dedo para que se acercara. El de ojos verdes lo hizo, interrogante. Ahora, Francis habló en voz baja- Podríamos probar la mesa, ¿sabes? Para ver si es igual que la de mi casa~ Quién sabe. Quizás hasta es mejor~

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que uses otra vez la pluma? -dijo Antonio no muy convencido.

- Prometo que eso es agua pasada. Ya escarmenté con el puñetazo, ¿recuerdas? -dijo Francia señalando su mejilla, aún ligeramente roja. Había estado peor. Mucho peor- Además, podrías quitarte otros cinco millones de encima...

- Ah, pero es que ya no son cinco. Con el tiempo que ha pasado, ya sabes, los impuestos, la revalorización... No creo que te lo puedas permitir. -dijo España con pasmosa tranquilidad.

- ¿C-cuánto ha subido? ¿Por qué todo lo bueno tiene que subir de precio? -preguntó con cierta amargura el francés. Aún así sonreía ligeramente, intentando mantenerse digno y aparentemente calmado.

- No te lo puedes permitir. -respondió sonriendo con suficiencia.

- ¿T-tanto? ¿Por qué ha subido tanto? Tanta revalorización... Estúpida subida de precios. ¿Qué tanto ha subido?

- Pues... Fíjate si ha subido que pasarías a deberme tú dinero a mí.

Se fijó en que Francia se dejaba caer, derrotado, sobre la mesa. Murmuraba cosas que hablaban sobre la injusticia del mundo, la economía sin sentido y algunos símiles. Acabó cambiando inconscientemente de idioma y prosiguió en francés, aún quejándose de su miseria. Con lo genial que era su idea... España rió un poco al ver la reacción del galo. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida cuando de repente se quedó quieto. Miró la pared con aire pensativo unos segundos. Giró sobre sus talones y se acercó de nuevo.

- Francia. -llamó.

El francés, que seguía echado sobre la mesa, levantó un poco la cabeza y, con aire lloroso y desdichado (ay, mira que llegaba a ser dramático a veces...), le dedicó una mirada interrogante. España perdió el hilo de lo que estaba pensando al ver la cara de perro apaleado del francés.

- En un par de horas.

- ¿Hm? -murmuró el galo, arqueando una ceja.

- En un par de horas, cuando los demás países se hayan ido a comer y a pasar su rato de ocio y la sala esté vacía. -se sonrojó un poco y bajó el tono- Podemos probar la mesa.

- P-pero no tengo tanto dinero, España. Si le digo a mi jefe que ahora ya no me debes dinero, sino que yo te lo debo a ti... M-me castrará. -dijo el francés con una mezcla de ilusión y horror. España se acercó a su oído.

- Esta vez, invita la casa.

No pudo replicar. España había vuelto a girar sobre sus talones y volvía a la búsqueda de Romano. Francia temblaba de emoción mientras una sonrisa pervertida se dibujaba en su rostro. Era su mejor inversión, no había duda.

Y aunque tuviera que engancharse el trasero a la silla para que no lo echaran, no pensaba moverse de esa sala de reuniones hasta que no hubiesen probado la mesa. Estaba seguro de que podría resultar incluso mejor que la otra vez.

* * *

**Recoged las babas del suelo con una fregona xD ¡Que el capítulo ya se ha terminado! Aquí estoy, aunque estoy contrarreloj porque ya es tarde y debería irme pronto a dormir. Adoradme, que os tengo muy cuidados. He de decir que, si alguna semana me retraso, posiblemente será un día (martes a lo sumo). Lo siento, amores. Aunque bueno... no tengo mucho más material. Si queréis que siga, dadme ideas. Esta semana intentaré escribir una que me dieron sobre la filoxera. ¡Así que seguid enviando más propuestas!**

**Sobre el capítulo... x'D Francia es un degenerado. Pero bueno xDDDD España acaba planteándose el repetir. Quizás porque en el fondo también es otro degenerado. Pero bah... son molones. *explota de fangirlismo* ;/w/; s-son amor!**

**Paso a comentar vuestros reviews que también son amor (y esta vez han sido muchísimos! OS QUIERO MIL! T/T)**

_Goldenapple-95, _**ayyy q-qué mona... Espero que dure un poco más. Necesito ideas para subsistir. Creo que me dejaste algún review... o lo he soñado? Es que me suena tu nombre de user... owo. Asdfadfa ¿M-MÁS DE MIL? Omg... me siento honrada...MUCHO ;/; España es un abanico de facetas, me gusta expresarlo ò.ó El buzón estará abierto por un tiempo (quizás esté un tiempo (cuando termine de subir lo que tengo) sin publicar nada) hasta que decida acabarlo y poner mi epílogo. Wow un pedestal al lado de Prusia ò.ó Qué maravilla *hearts* Gracias por tu review, me encantó ;w;**

_Victoria Balck, _**yey! Me gusta hacer que a la gente le guste Francia x'D. Espero que este capítulo haya sido aún más hot -cejitas- Gilbert es taaan puritano xDDD A pesar que está medio acostumbrado aún es como... asdfas n-no podéis parar quietos? España enfadado ES SEXY xD**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**yay xD Omg seis horas? XDDDDDD Claro que sí, actualizo lo antes que puedo xD Pobrecita... Pero lo terminaste! Los piropos de Toño... ay... xD creo que esto me da una idea xDDD Y eso que no lo intentabas XDDDD *cada vez le gusta más la idea* Ho xD bueno sigo xD Gilbert nunca podrá recuperar su inocencia XD**

_LadyAliceKirkland, _**aaww ;_; N-no te olvides... que a mi me gustan mucho vuestros reviews. Me alegra que te gustara xDDD. Uy... pero es que sería repetir una escena y... no sé xDDD Lo siento, la idea no acaba de cuajar en mi mente. Gracias igualmente por proponer cosas -hearts-**

_Shuuru, _**ohohoho 8D Pues no sé si con este te quedarás peor. Lo de la ducha estaba un poco cantado xDDD Ahahaha es que pensé que eso sí que sería imprevisto xD. No les veo haciendo catfight... básicamente porque me los imagino pegándose bien. Si llegan a las manos, que les duela xDDDD. Si se te ocurre algo más, bienvenido sea ò.ób**

_ReddyS, _**Gilbert dudo que sea virgen teniendo a los otros dos como amigos... xD Pero bueno. Sigue siendo alemán xDDDD Seh, ya voy a la universidad XD es mi segunda semana... orz ánimo con las clases. **

_Kaze-mis, _**me alegro de recibir tu review. Woh, alguien que viene del livejournal -hearts- Me alegro. Por qué secretamente? XDDDDD Es cierto, las fans del FrSp están como escondidas, fuera de la ley del FrUk y el Spmano xDDD. Odio cuando lo hacen taaaan idiota en algunos sitios a Antonio. Y Prusia... es que no me gusta que lo hagan en plan salido... SIGUE SIENDO ALEMÁN Ò.Ó XD He de decir que no he cabido en mí de la alegría al ver que me has comentado todos los capítulos 1 por uno... d-de verdad... -emocionada- Yo también creo que Francia con el pelo corto estaría sexy ò.ó. Creo que el comentario del gemir me mató hasta a mí xD. Guernica... *mirada al infinito* Me encantó escribir del asunto en mi otro fic... Es un periodo del que se ha escrito poco y Himaruya lo ha tratado mal. Lo del fanart de Antonio durmiendo en el hombro de Francis... ojalá yo lo pudiera dibujar *lo hace mal* Sí, las regiones vitales suelo ponerlas en plan... las capitales xDDD Manías XD. Por si no lo has leído... La idea de la filoxera me ha encantado, la estoy enfocando un poco diferente, pero espero que te guste cuando la publique ;D**

_Sawako-chan, _**m-maravilloso *se siente halagada* Ay, lo cerraste! XDDDD Pero si no era OneShot! ;w; P-pura calidad *stoned. Blushes* g-gracias! Sí, yo también odio que lo pinten como un tonto come-tomates sin personalidad! Por Dios! Es que no han visto a ningún español? Somos sonrientes por norma general pero tenemos muchas facetas! Yay, angst xDDD Lo de los trocitos destrozados me encanta a mi tb xD Wow, lo que siempre has querido escribir, eso es halagador también. Y-yo también te quiero! *le gustó mucho el revi* No puedo negar que he imaginado a estos dos bailando xDDD Pero no sé cómo plasmarlo, lo estoy pensando. Eso de curar me ha gustado, lo estoy pensando cómo planearlo. **

_CaiPiPro, _**Es que... no lo escribí pero imaginé que siempre pensaría algo como: compraré agua y nunca se acordaba xD. Es que, imagino que no sería la primera vez que Francis se colara en su habitación xDDDD. Me gusta eso de pensar que a veces pueden luchar por el control. Es que los dos pueden ser muy pesados XDDD. De Arthur y tal quiero hacer uno del Sitio de Panamá, pero no sé cuándo lo haré. Aw, me honra que te guste como autora, de verdad *hearts* Rating M se cumplió ;D le wink xD**

_Kanai Ivanov, _**Kanaaaai~ Hombre claro, podría haberlo manoseado demasiado xDDD. En mi cabeza, Francia y España han dormido juntos en muchas ocasiones. Quiero decir... en guerras y tal, seguro que Francia se convertía en una lapa y acababan durmiendo juntos. Antonio cede porque sabe que lo logrará y es peor prohibírselo que decirle que sí y controlarlo un poco. O eso creo xD. El manoseo es menor. Francis tiene un poder extraño xDDD Le dio vía libre por lo mismo. Se conocen desde hace tiempo, y han fornicado (XD) bastantes veces. No creo que le dé mucho pudor estar desnudo delante de Francia. ¿Si hubiera salido caliente el agua? Lo hubiera matado. XDDDD Bueno no, pero sí le hubiera dado un buen golpe. Intentaba que fuera morboso y eso que lo corté un poco. Pero bueno 8DDDD... Me gusta creer que no es siempre Francia el que lo viene a buscar. Antonio es el país de la pasión, leches D: Enjabonado es erótico, sí 8DDDDDD Creo que Francia no debe estar acostumbrado a que lo halaguen países. Como les acosa, pues xDDD No sé, creo que debe chocarle mucho xD. Es Francia. No puedes pedirle más. Que diga "venid chicas" no es tan raro XDDD Claro que les quiere, por eso les pega *?* XDDDDD Es que estaban siendo muy pesados y le ignoraban y le hacían daño XD Yo hubiera hecho igual *sí?* **

_Atsun, _**no te me desangres! D: *le pasa pañuelos* Mientras la disfrutaras, entonces me quedo tranquila XD. Yo imagino ese gesto victorioso del gabacho y me da la risa por lo idiota que es. Claro que no se puso tan contento cuando su selección ganó el mundial XD fijo xDDD. Oh yeah XD puedo imaginar a Gilbert así XDDDDDD Toda la noche traumatizado y sin poder dormir XDDD. Duda existencial, lol xDD**

**Y eso es todo por hoy.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~**

***se va a otra parte con su catarro***

**Miruru.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**"Y regreso a ti" - Capítulo 10**

**2010**

La crisis económica que se cernía en el español era uno de los temas más importantes de su actualidad. Y aunque la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba bastante bien, también había días en los que se encontraba fatal. La fiebre le subía al mismo tiempo que el IBEX bajaba, el paro aumentaba y se comentaba que iba a ser necesaria una subida del IVA, cosa que estaba levantando la polémica aquí y allá. La especulación se cernía sobre él y a veces temía que lograran lo que habían logrado con Grecia. El día que escuchó por televisión todas aquellas críticas (que si era un peligro, que si iba a hundir a la Unión Europea...), lo único que hizo fue desviar la mirada hacia otro lado, intentando que no coincidiera con la de la criada, que le había mirado con preocupación.

- No me importa lo que digan, yo sé que saldré de esta. -es lo único que le había dicho el hispano.

Lo cierto era que, en el fondo, sí le importaba lo que dijeran. Le importaba mucho. La prueba había sido su reacción el día anterior. Estaba en cama, sintiéndose fatal. No dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido recientemente, en todos los problemas que tenía, cuando le trajeron un video. Había escuchado las declaraciones del jefe de Francia, Sarkozy, diciendo que no temía por la situación española, que todo aquello era un ataque contra su economía y la portuguesa, que estaban bien y que debían dejar de atacarles de aquel modo.

Observó a Francis, decidido, detrás de su jefe mientras éste pronunciaba las palabras. Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando calmarse, con la intención de que ese sentimiento de agradecimiento que sentía en su interior no se desbordase y lo sobrepasara. Pensaba que nadie en Europa confiaba en él. Lo único que se escuchaban eran críticas, críticas y más críticas. Pronunció un quejido cuando notó que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Mierda, mierda y más mierda. No quería que entrara la criada y le viera así. Es más, no debería estar así. Él mismo había sido el que dijo que no le importaba. Pero la realidad era diferente: las críticas le afectaban y no podía dejar de sentir cierta incertidumbre. Sin apoyo, sin una voz amiga... Hasta ese momento. Movió las manos y se cubrió la cara con ambas, sollozando en silencio. Apretaba los dientes con rabia también. Rabia hacia sí mismo por no poder salir con facilidad de aquel precipicio al que parecía haberse precipitado.

Debía ser sincero consigo mismo, estaba muy agradecido por esas palabras. A pesar de que la fiebre no remitía y que aún se encontraba bastante mal, era como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Por eso, ante la visita que le había anunciado la criada, llegó a imaginarse que podría ser la presencia del francés. No le extrañaría para nada que lo hiciera para que le halagara por su gran exposición al mundo, apoyándole. Se incorporó y cierta decepción cruzó su rostro cuando vio que no era él, sino uno de los nórdicos.

Noruega, que hacía poco lo había sorprendido invirtiendo una gran cantidad de dinero en negocios españoles, lo visitaba de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando sabía que las cosas le iban mal a Antonio. No es que fuera una visita muy amena, el muchacho tan sólo miraba en silencio y de vez en cuando soltaba frases muy escuetas. Además, nunca lo había visto sonreír, era casi como un muñeco helado. El inicio de la conversación fue lo más típico que te puedas encontrar: un saludo y una pregunta acerca de su estado de salud. Después un silencio insondable que se rompió cuando Noruega le dijo que podía tumbarse (en referencia a que no hacía falta que estuviera sentado si se encontraba mal. Claro que todo eso tenías que descubrirlo por ti mismo, él no te lo decía) el silencio se volvió a establecer y, curiosamente, el que se animó a hablar de nuevo fue el noruego.

- Vi el anuncio del jefe francés. -dijo escuetamente.

- ¡Ah, sí! Yo también lo vi. -apuntó el español sin poder evitar sonreír un poco.

- Me han dicho que está con Portugal. -dijo el noruego sin cambiar su expresión ni un ápice.

- ¿Eh? -fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Antonio, mirando al rubio con expresión de desconcierto.

- Dinamarca lo dijo. Alguien se lo dijo a él. Francia está con Portugal. -aclaró Noruega.

- ¿Qué Francia está liado con Portugal? -dijo con una expresión extraña el castaño. Se le dibujó una media sonrisa incrédula- E-eso no es posible. No haría una cosa así. -vio que Noruega se encogía de hombros y frunció un poco el ceño, ahora pensativo- Aunque...

No había que olvidar que, hacía ya siglos, intentaron entre ambos invadir Portugal. Además, si se paraba a pensar, recordaba que el jefe del francés había mencionado también a su "querido" hermano. Podía ser que, en realidad, hubiera dicho aquello con un claro objetivo en mente y que al hispano lo hubiera mencionado porque quedaba al lado y sería muy feo no hacerle alguna mención. Además, Noruega parecía muy convencido de aquello y tampoco sería la primera vez que Francia se pegaba a un país para intentar satisfacer sus deseos (que variaban según la época en la que se encontrara). Entrecerró los ojos y una sonrisa torcida se instaló en sus labios. El puño apretado sobre la sábana.

- Voy a matarle... -dijo Antonio.

Un par de días después, España se había recuperado lo suficiente como para poder salir de la cama y retomar sus tareas. Pero, aún así, había un tema del que no se había olvidado: Lo de Francia y ÉSE. La obsesión alcanzó tal punto que fue a ver a Portugal. La cara que se le había quedado al muchacho al ver al español enfrente de su puerta fue digna de retratar. La visita había sido bastante extraña, muchos silencios y Antonio muy nervioso. Empezó a mencionar a Francia de manera disimulada, a hacerle preguntas… Pero Portugal no decía nada, es más, hacía ver que no lo escuchaba. Sí... España podía notar el nerviosismo en su mirada. No era porque él estuviera allí sin motivo aparente, era porque los había pillado. Antes de irse, intentó solucionar la situación con una recomendación.

- No te acerques más a Francia, ¿vale?

- Mira quién va a hablar, tú te has juntado más con él. No sé a qué viene ahora esto. -y después de decir eso, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

El español sonrió irónico, molesto, casi homicida. Podía hacerse el disimulado todo lo que quisiera pero eso, de alguna manera extraña, le había sonado a una confirmación. Estaba con él, no se iba a apartar y encima tenía la certeza de que Portugal lo hacía por el simple placer de fastidiarle. Seguro. Y aquí, el peor de todos era Francia. No sólo había creado una artimaña capaz de hacer que nadie se diera cuenta, además se tiraba a **ése** y se lo ocultaba. Tenía que sonsacarle la verdad. La oportunidad se le presentó en bandeja de plata antes de lo que pensó. Una reunión con bastantes miembros de la Unión Europea les congregó bajo el mismo techo. La mayor parte de la reunión transcurrió en absoluta normalidad. Antonio miraba tan fijamente a Francis que podría haberlo fundido si tuviera esa habilidad. En un instante, el francés se dio cuenta de que el de pelo castaño le miraba y sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a modo de saludo. España sonrió también, claro que su pensamiento difería mucho de su expresión corporal.

- "Sonríe todo lo que puedas, gabacho. Sonríe todo lo que puedas... Porque quizás hoy te arranque las pestañas y ya no quedará tan bien que guiñes el ojo."

Siguió maldiciéndolo internamente el resto de los minutos que duró la reunión. Lo bueno es que, sin haberse aún levantado de la silla, el francés se había acercado a él por su propio pie. Internamente se instó a mantenerse calmado por el momento. Debía darle oportunidad para que se lo dijera, aunque debería haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo. Así pues, le sonrió y le saludó de vuelta.

- ¿Viste mis brillantes declaraciones a la prensa? Bueno, las hizo mi jefe, pero yo estaba de acuerdo. Ya sabes... -una lagrimita de emoción asomó por la comisura de su ojo derecho y repentinamente tenía al español abrazado- N-no me gusta nada que se metan contigo, _mon amí_.

- Ahahaha... Claro... -aprovechó para poner una mueca cuando lo abrazó.

Tenía más morro... No le era suficiente con uno, tenía que ir a por los dos. Le hubiera pegado ya una patada si no fuera porque se consideraba más educado que eso. Lo apartó un poco brusco y, aunque Francia se dio cuenta, decidió no darle demasiada importancia. Pero al poco, el rubio ya no podía negar que el comportamiento de Antonio era demasiado extraño. Estaba como enfadado y no entendía el motivo.

- ¿Te pasa algo? -preguntó finalmente Francis, arqueando una ceja.

- ¿A mí? ¿A MÍ? Ahahahaha. ¡QUÉ cosas dices, Francis! -respondió España de manera muy exagerada. A Francia le dieron escalofríos. Fuera lo que fuese que hubiera ocurrido, era gordo- ¿Qué me dices de ti, Francia? ¿No tienes nada que contarme? Venga, va. Seguro que te pasan cosas muy interesantes. ¿No es así?

- Uhm, n-no realmente... Ya sabes... Lo de siempre... ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada? -dijo Francis sudando frío. Era como estar rodeado de minas anti-persona. En cualquier momento pondría mal un pie y saldría volando por los aires.

- Vamos~... No me creo que no haya nada que contar. Siempre te pasan cosas, no me engañes así. -dijo Antonio con aquel tono de voz extraño que empezaba a darle escalofríos de nuevo al francés.

- Te lo digo en serio. No hay nada que contar. Todo va como siempre, sin alguna novedad -Francia repentinamente se vio asido por el cuello de la camisa y España le miraba por medio segundo con una expresión de demente homicida. Casi fue peor que luego sonriera. Aunque, el aura escalofriante no desaparecía.

- Así que no tienes nada que contarme, ¿no? Siempre tan reservado y guardándote todo para ti~ ¿Esas tenemos, verdad? -prosiguió Antonio.

- E-España... Me estás empezando a preocupar. ¿Q-qué demonios te pasa? -dijo Francis ligeramente asustado. Lo tenía demasiado cerca y parecía haberse vuelto loco- ¿T-te ha fundido el cerebro la fiebre?

- ¡JAJA! -aquello sobresaltó a Francia, al instante siguiente se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta- ¡Es que encima eres GRACIOSO! Tú sabes lo que me pasa, pero te emperras en hacer ver que no. Pero a este juego sabemos jugar los dos... -El rubio le miró con horror cuando observó que se acercaba y la sonrisa desaparecía. Antonio susurró con un tono mortecino- Francia.

- R-realmente no sé de qué estás hablando, España... -pero el susodicho le había soltado y caminaba hacia el exterior de la sala- ¡E-España!

Pero claro, cualquiera se ponía a seguirlo viendo el humor que llevaba. Antonio salió de allí con las ideas más claras que nunca. El francés no se dignaba a explicarle la situación y hacía ver que nada pasaba. Algo tenía claro, no lo iba a permitir tan fácilmente. Tendría que pasar por encima de él.

Hacía media semana desde la extraña e inquietante reunión que habían tenido algunos países de la Unión. Francis había tenido la idea de llamar al español para ver qué le había ocurrido. Sacaba el móvil, empezaba a buscar el número y luego recordaba la escena y sentía estremecimientos al recordar la actitud de su vecino. Sería mejor dejarle tranquilo por un tiempo. Cuando se le pasara, seguramente le saludaría como siempre y todo sería normal. Sin saber a lo que se estaba arriesgando, el francés emprendió un viaje hacia la ciudad lusitana de Lisboa, donde debía recoger un pedido que había realizado. Lo que Francis no alcanzó a comprender fue que la noticia de que iba hacia Portugal no era algo que no hubiese llegado a oídos de los españoles y concretamente a uno de ellos. Tampoco que aquello iba a tener una repercusión más grave de lo que hubiese podido adivinar.

El mensajero hispano no había visto nunca al de ojos verdes de ese modo. Un aura hostil se había instalado a su alrededor desde que le había dado la noticia de que Francia atravesaba la península en dirección Portugal en coche. El hombre tuvo que intentar convencerle de que no sería buena idea llamar al jefe del ejército para algo así. Como imaginó que ocurriría, España no le hizo caso y llamó igualmente. Pasada una hora, Antonio se dirigía hacia un helicóptero con un maletín. Le había costado un poco pero había convencido al hombre de que aquello era de vital importancia para el estado.

Lo bueno de conocerse desde hacía tantos años es que sabía qué rutas tomaban los coches, lejos de carreteras concurridas y de pueblos abarrotados. Y allí estaba él, en lo alto de un viejo concesionario abandonado, oteando con unos prismáticos el horizonte. Vio el coche venir, abrió el maletín y sacó un rifle. Observó por la mirilla y disparó, reventando una rueda. Volvió a disparar dos veces más y el coche se detuvo por completo. En ese tiempo, Antonio había bajado y se había acercado al coche. Francia no podía salir de su asombro. Abrió la puerta y se bajó del coche, muy indignado.

- ¿¡Se puede saber que demonios te pAAASA! -dijo el francés, gritando más al ver el rifle que llevaba a la espalda. Definitivamente, algo malo le pasaba al español.

- Vete a tu casa. -dijo Antonio.

- P-pero es que tengo que ir a... -dijo Francis señalando hacia donde iba.

- Vete a tu casa. -repitió Antonio.

- Pero mi coche está... N-no puedo irme andando... -dijo Francis sudando frío.

- Deja el coche y vete a tu casa. -insistió Antonio con un tono menos paciente.

Anduvo un par de kilómetros, seguido por su chofer, hasta el pueblo más cercano donde otro coche lo recogió y lo llevó de vuelta a casa. Antonio con un rifle daba mucho respeto. Si sabía que andaba cerca, lo vigilaría y se aseguraría de que volviera a casa. Era mejor retirarse y recapacitar sobre lo que había llevado al español a comportarse como si fuera el americano.

La decisión que tomó fue simple, se alejaría del lugar unos días y así a España se le pasaría lo que fuera que le ocurría. Pero, al contrario de lo que Francia imaginaba, la situación siguió siendo demasiado surrealista. Intentó coger un vuelo hacia Portugal y, cuando sobrevolaban espacio aéreo español, les avisaron de que debían aterrizaran. Después de tenerlos allí horas largas en las que nadie se dignaba a explicarle qué demonios ocurría, les informaron de que el avión no tenía permiso para sobrevolar el espacio aéreo español y que debían regresar. Por si no fuera poco, intentó ir en barco y un bote misterioso de origen desconocido se había empotrado contra el barco, provocando un agujero que hizo que el suyo empezara a hundirse. Tuvieron que salir en botes salvavidas y llegó a tierras galas empapado y de mal humor.

En aquel momento, la paciencia de Francis llegó a su límite. Había sido estúpido al pensar en diversas ocasiones que se le pasaría. Tendría que haber pensado fríamente que algo "serio" le ocurría cuando le vio coger un rifle y comportarse como las películas de acción de Hollywood. Lo mejor en estos casos era afrontar las cosas de cara. Con el español no valía irse por las ramas. Llamó al timbre y esperó a que abrieran. Como si hubiera sentido que el francés venía, el que abrió fue Antonio, que entrecerró los ojos.

- Tú... -dijo con cierto tono rencoroso.

- Te has pasado de la raya, Fernández. -replicó Francia mirándole con una expresión molesta.

Antonio empezó a moverse con intención de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, literalmente, a ver si lograba que le doliera. Francis fue más rápido que el español, se adelantó y lo agarró de la oreja.

- ¿¡S-se puede saber qué cojones haces? -se quejó Antonio.

- Ya que te comportas como un niño pequeño, ¿qué mejor que tratarte como uno? -contestó tajante Francis.

Empezó a caminar hacia la sala donde Antonio recibía a las visitas sin soltarle la oreja al susodicho. España no dejaba de quejarse, de insultar sin vergüenza alguna y de intentar que le soltara, momento en el que Francia apretaba más la oreja y así le disuadía de acercar las manos a las suyas. Cuando llegaron a la sala, lo empujó y taponó la puerta para que no pudiera salir.

- ¡Ahora me vas a explicar qué narices te pasa! -exclamó el francés señalándole- Y hasta que no lo hagas, no nos vamos a mover de aquí.

- Pues nos vamos a morir de aburrimiento. -dijo Antonio sentándose indignado en un sillón y frotándose la oreja que había sido tironeada.

Los minutos fueron pasando y éstos se fueron convirtiendo en horas. Francia no se había movido ni un milímetro de la puerta. España empezaba a estar harto de aquella situación. Se levantó y caminó hasta quedar delante de Francis. Se miraron fijamente, ambos molestos con el otro.

- Déjame salir. Es mi casa y esto es ridículo. -dijo Antonio.

- No lo es. Tú has impedido que yo me mueva, pues yo ahora impediré que te vayas hasta que no me digas qué es lo que te pasa. Si tienes algún problema conmigo, vienes directo y me lo dices.

- ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Como si tú me contaras todo! No seas hipócrita, Francis. -dijo España molesto- Muévete. -pero Francia lo ignoró y no se movió ni un ápice. El de pelo castaño pegó un golpe con las manos sobre la puerta, una a cada lado del francés- ¡Que te muevas!

- Si te crees que me voy a venir abajo por tu insignificante amenaza después de todo lo que me has hecho durante esta semana, estás muy equivocado, _Espagne._ -dijo el rubio sin alzar ni un solo decibelio su tono de voz.

- No es algo que me importe, pero al menos podrías haber tenido la decencia de habérmelo contado... ¡Bueno, sí que me importa! ¡Voy a dejarme de rodeos! ¡No acepto que estés enrollado con ése! Ya sabes como están las cosas con mi her-ma-no -dijo Antonio con cierto desdén. Francia ahora sí que estaba desconcertado. ¿Que qué?

- ¿Que yo estoy con Portugal? -inquirió Francis sin podérselo creer- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Sí, ahora hazte el loco. Me lo ha dicho Noruega, se lo habían contado a Dinamarca. Por eso lo mencionaste en aquella declaración pública, ¿no? Y a mí me mencionaste para que no sospechara nada.

- Yo no pretendía e- -empezó Francia intentando explicarle que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando. Él no tenía nada con Portugal. Si el susodicho no lo tragaba, era como tratar con Antonio arisco, pero peor.

- ¿Entonces qué pretendías? ¿Ganarte mi aprobación? Pensaba que me conocías mejor y que sabrías que no iba a permitirlo nunca. -interrumpió España- ¡Pero como mínimo me lo podrías haber dicho, joder! No era tan difícil.

Se formó un silencio extraño. Francia estaba encajando las piezas de ese extraño puzzle que se había formado durante días. Ahora le veía cierto sentido a las acciones del español. Acababa de reafirmar una realidad: Portugal era un tema complicado con España, además de terreno vedado. Antonio esperaba que le dijera que era cierto para poder patearlo fuera de su casa.

- ¿Por qué te pones así? -dijo Francis rompiendo el silencio y mirándole fijamente. El hispano se veía nervioso y, en cierto modo, le parecía gracioso. Le parecería más gracioso si no hubiera el peligro de que le arreara un guantazo.

- ¿Es que naciste ayer? -dijo con mala leche Antonio. Francia suspiró inaudiblemente. Menudas perlas soltaba el español cuando se enfadaba- Si eres su amigo o su pareja, no puedes ser mi amigo. S-siempre ha sido así.

El francés no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, empezaba a comprender más por dónde iban los tiros.

- Pensaba que eso no te importaría tanto teniendo en cuenta cómo me has tratado estos días, ¿sabes? -dijo Francia intentando que el español hablara más. Sabía que poco a poco se caía esa cubierta tan terrorífica y entonces mostraba lo que sentía.

- Te conozco desde hace muchos años... Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, eres algo así como mi mejor amigo. Y si sales con él, yo... Y-yo pierdo un gran amigo -dijo Antonio bajando la mirada entre triste y enfurruñado- Además estábamos haciendo un gran trabajo con lo del terrorismo y, si te vas, yo sólo no podré hacerlo... Y lo que más rabia me da es que me engañaste, como siempre, haciéndome creer que realmente creías en mí y mi situación financiera y...

El español se interrumpió porque Francis había empezado a reír. ¡Sería idiota! ¡Encima se reía! El rubio ladeó la cabeza a la izquierda justo para evitar el puñetazo de España, que se clavó en la puerta. Se fue desplazando por la habitación, caminando hacia atrás y moviéndose para esquivar los golpes que el español intentaba propinarle.

- Serás imbécil. Te estaba diciendo lo que deseabas saber a pesar que estás con... con... ¡ÉSE! Y ya no quieres ser mi amigo. Encima te cachondeas de mí. -dijo Antonio intentando pegarle en la cara.

Francia aún reía, aunque usaba prácticamente toda su concentración en esquivarle. En uno de los golpes, agarró las muñecas de Antonio y las elevó, inutilizando al de cabellos castaños. Pero sabía que no se quedaría quietecito tan fácilmente. Se confirmaron sus temores cuando casi logra darle una patada en las regiones vitales.

- ¡Eso es peligroso! Podrías haberme hecho daño. -dijo Francis frunciendo el ceño por un momento.

- Uy, mírame qué triste estoy. -se quejó España revolviéndose, intentando otro atentado contra las regiones vitales del francés que el susodicho evitó de nuevo.

- Eh, eh, eh, ¿Quieres parar? No estoy con Portugal. -dijo Francia.

- Ya, claro. Intentas engañarme y encima me humillas así, ¿no? -dijo Antonio haciendo un ligero puchero. Aquello mató por dentro al francés.

- Te agarro así para que no me pegues, pero lo que te digo es cierto. No estoy con Portugal. No le hago nada a Portugal. Ni siquiera lo acoso. -replicó Francia

- ¿Entonces no vas a irte con él? -Francia negó- ¿Seguirás siendo mi amigo? -Francis afirmó- ¿Entonces vas a seguir ayudándome con lo del terrorismo? -el rubio afirmó- ¿Era verdad que crees en mi economía? ¿Y que te preocupa que se metan conmigo?

- Pues claro, te lo dije en la reunión, ¿no es así? Es injusto que lo hagan teniendo en cuenta que, además, tú te esfuerzas. -contestó Francia soltando las muñecas de Antonio y abrazándole- Así que está decidido. Yo te protegeré de todos esos rumores, ¿vale, _mon amí_?

Ni él mismo recordaba haber pensado en hacer ese movimiento. Sólo se encontró a sí mismo afirmando con la cabeza, ligeramente sonrojado. A veces, por culpa de Francia, se sentía como un niño pequeño.

Minutos después, se encontraban charlando como si nada. Francis había declarado que no pensaba irse en lo que restaba de día, alegando que Antonio estaría demasiado solo y empezaría a pensar que se había hecho amigo de Portugal (cabe decir que el hispano deseó empotrarle la cabeza contra la pared). Al final, se había terminado sentando sobre el sofá y se había puesto a leer el periódico. Francis, hábilmente, se había escurrido y había apoyado la cabeza sobre las piernas del español, tumbándose en el sofá.

- No entiendo cómo podías pensar que estaba liado con tu hermano y no te diría nada, _chéri_. -Francis estiró la mano y señaló una palabra- ¿Qué pone ahí?

- Porque a veces eres muy traicionero, Francia. -dijo Antonio- Pone "empresa"

- No sé cómo dices esas cosas~ Me partes el corazón, _Espagne._ -dijo dramático el francés

- Claro, claro... -dijo Antonio sin despegar la vista del periódico. Francia refunfuñó un poco ante la falta de interés del de ojos verdes.

- ¿Pero me dejarás ir a Portugal? Compré una cosa allí y no me la envían a casa. ¿Dejarás que al menos vaya a recogerla? Ya la he pagado. -murmuró por lo bajo el francés. Después señaló en el periódico de nuevo- ¿Qué significa esa?

- Está bien. Tampoco es como si fuera tu padre... Pero no te acostumbres a ir. -respondió el español ligeramente enfurruñado- Esa significa "subirá", ya sabes, lo del IVA que dicen que harán.

- Ooh~ Ahora lo entiendo, "subirá" -dijo Francis mirando por un momento al de pelo castaño y luego centrando la mirada de nuevo en el texto del periódico. Acabó sonriendo con malicia- España está celoso~

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a estar yo celoso? No seas ridículo. -dijo España frunciendo el ceño, dejando de mirar al periódico por un segundo. Francia acentuó su sonrisa y el español devolvió la vista al diario- No pongas esa cara, da grima.

- España está celoso de su hermano ~ España tiene miedo de que su querido Francia se vaya con otro ~... España está celoso ~ Celoso, celoso, celosoo~ -empezó Francia

- Para ya. -dijo el hispano empezando a sentirse irritado.

- Ay qué celosín erees~ Deberías decírmelo y hermanito Francis será para ti por el tiempo que necesites. Te haré ver el cielo, eso ya lo sabes~ Pero no tienes que estar celoso.

- Francia... -dijo Antonio apretando el diario fuerte entre las manos, temblando ligeramente.

- Celoso, celoso, celoso, celoso. -repetía el otro en un arranque. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. España le puso el periódico en la cara y empezó a apretar- ¡UAGH! ¡España! ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces?

- Eres muy pesado, te estoy haciendo callar.

- P-pero así me vas a hacer callar para siempre, _merde._ -se quejó Francia haciendo aspavientos con las manos, intentando quitarse el periódico de la cara.

- Soy así de CELOSO. -dijo España sin apartar las manos

- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con ser o no celoso! ¡Esto es más bien ser psicópata! -se quejó Francia logrando, por fin, sacar unas cuantas hojas del periódico- ¡Ahá! ¡_Vengeance_!

Francia se incorporó como pudo, con medio periódico aún en la cara y le puso el trozo que había conseguido robar él en el rostro al español.

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces? Huele a tinta. ¡Huele mal! -se quejó Antonio.

- ¡Eso dímelo a mí que llevo como cinco minutos oliendo tinta! -exclamó Francia sin apartar el periódico.

- Vamos, Francia. Cede y ríndete. -dijo España aguantando el periódico con una mano e intentando hacerle cosquillas con la otra al francés, que empezó a retorcerse.

- Serás tramposo. ¡A este juego sabemos jugar los dos! ¡Y yo voy siempre con todas mis fuerzas! -se quejó el francés respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo de reír debido a las cosquillas y aguantar el periódico en la cara del de pelo castaño.

Acto seguido aguantó el periódico con una mano y la otra se fue hasta la ropa de Antonio, levantándola un buen trozo y metiendo la mano por dentro, toqueteando lo que encontraba a su paso.

- ¡Saca la mano de ahí, pulpo! ¡Francia! -exclamó amenazante España, reemplazando las cosquillas con unos golpes en las costillas.

La pelea de niños les duró unos quince minutos y evolucionó hasta convertirse en una pelea de bolas de papel de periódico que terminó porque a ambos se les agotó la resistencia. Ambos estaban tirados en el suelo y respirando agitadamente.

- E-es un empate... ¿vale? -dijo Antonio respirando agitadamente.

- C-celoso... -murmuró sin aliento el francés. En aquel momento, España, que no estaba muy lejos, también en el suelo, le pegó una patada en toda la espinilla- Au.

* * *

**Otro capítulo más~ Bueno… ¿Qué decir sobre este capítulo? Un español celoso es lo peor. Aunque también he de confesar que gran parte de la culpa la tiene ÉSE xDDDD Me encanta imaginar que a España no le gusta ni pronunciar su nombre. Es como ése que está allí al lado pero del que paso olímpicamente. El momento de Antonio con el rifle es… no comments xDDDD Pobre Francis xD Nunca creí que fuera a decirlo. **

**La pelea al final me parece adorable =3 xD**

**Paso a comentar vuestros reviews:**

_Goldenapple-95, _**t-te encanto yo? / q-qué vergüenza *all shy*Ay dios, como muñeca hinchable… b-bueno no puedo prometer nada, a saber qué hará el degenerado gabacho xD. Pero el buzón de sugerencias está abierto para este fic es decir para cosas Francia x España xDDDD. Intentaré alargar lo que pueda pero siempre intentando mantenerme en mis ideales de lo que debe durar un fanfic. Lo de la edad de Alfred, ni idea xDD Puede.**

_Frederica Bernkastel, _**yayyyy te adorooooo! Me has dejado comentarios de cada capítuloooo *w* -happy-. Ayyy pero no llores ;A; q-que me siento culpable *?* España y su pasión se revalorizan! 8DDDD He disfrutado mucho leyendo tu review, así que gracias a ti también. Si se te ocurre algo, no te cortes y dímelo.**

_Artemisav, _**estabas advertida? ¿¡Quién te advirtió? ¿Te pasaron el link? ¿Quién? :O Me alegra que te guste como hago a España :3 Francia no es buena persona! xDDDD Bueno quizás a ratos… remotos…. xDDD Gracias por los buenos deseos para el catarro, ya me mejoré =D**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**Sí, me diste idea XDDD Ya la verás. Accedió porque España es un pervertido también 8DDD muahahahaha XDDDD Sobre lo de los países latinos… es que ya hice un poco el tema de España rallado por algún protegido. Así que no creo que lo haga, lo siento. Espero que disfrutaras de este capítulo también~**

_Victoria Balck, _**es increíble como cuanto más te metes en el fandom más y más les adoras ;w; -hearts- Francia es un salido de mierda y necesita ser capado (Fr: Oye!) Gracias por lo del catarro, ya estoy mejor ;D**

_ReddyS, _**inundaciones no! xDDDDD Son unos degenerados de lo más mono . Pluma de pájaro! POR DIOS NOOO X'DDDDDDD. Sí, estaba ZP. Las cosas gratis son lo mejor 8D incluso las "invitaciones de la casa" ;D **

_Sawako-chan, _**Antonio vestido de maid o neko es la forma perfecta de empezar el día 8D Bueno, si te animé a hacer deberes con una sonrisa, eso ya es suficiente –lagrimita de felicidad- Más fic para ti ;D**

_Kaze-mis, _**Sí, tío. Ya han pasado dos años. Parece que fue ayer… xD Es que Francis es un engatusador de primera ù.ú Y cuando puede hacer cosas pervertidas es como un niñato malcriado e hiperactivo XD "CINC MILIONS D'EUROS! JOAAAN!" *leer con tono de Núñez* El rollo maestro alumno mola ;D xD Francia es Francia, no se puede cambiar XDDD. Sí, tu idea de la filoxera ya está escrita ;D. Con lo genial que es el FrSp… aish… ¿Me has leído? ;w; aw gracias XDDD. Miraré las ideas, quizás pueda hacer un potipoti de algunas.**

_Shuuru, _**Lo de España enseñándole español a Francia… Me gusta. Creo que escribiré sobre eso. Algo sospechoso, lol XDDDD. Grima es… repelús (¿sabes qué es repelús? XDDD) No es vergüenza es cuando te da como…que te da respeto y a la vez asco. xDDD A todos os ha gustado lo del muñeco, ¿por qué será? XDDD**

_Atsun, _**que conste que me he reído un montón con lo de "una pluma por el culo" repetido un montón de veces XDDDDD P-pensarás mal cada vez que veas una pluma? Oh dios, lo siento XDDDDDDD. Ya le pegó bien pegado 8DDDD Yo también quiero un maestro como Francis…creo XD Le puede gritar al muñeco porque tiene mucha imaginación XDDD Francis… Creo que se peleó mucho con el muñeco, pero… quien sabe… "Muñecosexual" xDDDDDDDDDD WIN. Se todo lo random que quieras, me encanta =D**

_Kanai Ivanov,_** Eso, eso que España se esfuerza! Ò.ó. En el comic decía que lo proponía, no sé si en la realidad lo propusieron. Claro que sí que les cedió el asiento, así que quizás… quién sabe. Sí, es su culpa la primera metida de mano. Ya te dibujaré como estaban XDDDD Eeeeh pero estaba vestido así pero muy macho él XDDDDD Es que Antonio es muy inocente y confía en él… sí, después de todo lo que le ha hecho… Déjalo, ¿vale! Es así de mono ;w; XD. No se queja, de hecho ya le dice que así también le gusta (o le pone xD). Claro que se indigna, es que tiene mucha imaginación XDDDD Oye, le culpas de todo… Francia tiene culpa también! Si fuera una hermanita de la caridad no haría estas cosas XDDD Eeeeh, sentarse en las piernas de Francis… 8DDD xD Sí, provocarlo le mola 8D . Bueno ya le responde que por él vale XDDDD **

**Antonio se vende porque en realidad tiene ganas. Pero así es como si no quisiera… Está disimulando, mujer. Si no quisiera, no se vendería. De hecho a la segunda le dice que ha subido para que se olvide (aunque luego lo piensa y cambia de idea xD) Las frases con doble sentido molan. Y España provocando a Francia también xDDD y la charla maestro-alumno RULES! XDDDDD No, el agua no lubrica pero es lo que le vino a mano y el otro estaba como predispuesto. Son muy críos pero asdfasdfa xDDD Vivan las mesas! Tranquila que habrá algún capítulo más xD **

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Nos vemos la semana que viene y ya empiezan las sugerencias que me habéis ido haciendo y que me gustaron. **

**Miruru.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**"Y regreso a ti" - Capítulo 11 **

**XXX0**

Había tenido una idea estupenda. Era tan maravillosa que seguro que se ganaría los halagos del español. Segurísimo. Siempre tenían problemas con la comunicación. Y es que una persona llamaba la atención y tenía necesidades que requerían tiempo. Estaba dispuesto a que aquello se terminara de una vez por todas.

- La solución a la falta de información ha llegado, _chéri_~ -dijo Francia sonriendo triunfal.

España, que estaba ocupado leyendo papeles, se había sobresaltado un poco al escuchar el ruido brusco que había provocado el otro al entrar. Alzó la mirada y se encontró a Francis, cargando un gato marrón monísimo que captó su atención al instante. Se levantó y se fue hacia el francés, que ya creía que España lo iba a abrazar preso del mismo estupor ante una idea tan maravillosa. Sin embargo, el hispano le arrebató al gato de los brazos y lo envolvió en un abrazo, con un aura de corazones a su alrededor.

- Ay~ ¡Qué gato tan mono~! Es tan bonito~ -exclamó Antonio contento, acariciando un poco al animal.

- ¿Verdad que sí? Lo he traído para... -empezó Francis.

- ¡No me digas que...! ¡¿Es para mí? -proclamó el hispano mirándole con ilusión desbordante.

- Ah...

Francia miró a su vecino, arqueando cejas. No, no era para él. Debería ser capaz de decírselo directamente y luego explicarle que el gato sería su mensajero y que lo entrenarían para que hiciera el recorrido entre ambas casas en menos tiempo que una persona. Debería ser capaz... Pero no lo era. Y menos si el español le miraba con esa aura de felicidad, esos ojos brillantes y esa ilusión. Suspiró resignadamente y desvió la vista hacia un lado, un poco sonrojado.

- S-sí, así es. Lo vi y me acordé de ti. -dijo a media voz. Adiós gato mensajero.

- ¡Uaah! ¡Es adorable! ¡Me encanta! Gracias, Francia. -exclamó totalmente emocionado el de pelo castaño.

- Te tengo demasiado mimado, _mon amí_. Podrías agradecérmelo al menos, ¿no? Ya que tanto me acuerdo de ti~

Bueno, no podía negar que se esperaba algo por el estilo. A veces, Francia era peor que un niño. Caprichoso como el que más. España se acercó hasta llegar al lado de su vecino, aún con el gato entre los brazos. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias por el regalo, Francia. -dijo sonriendo de una manera tan adorable que a Francia se le aceleró el corazón y todo por unos segundos.

Mientras Antonio se iba a "enseñarle la casa al gato", Francia se acercó hasta la ventana y miró con solemnidad hacia el horizonte. Bueno... Había perdido un gato. Aún no tenía una solución al problema de comunicación. El otro ni tan siquiera se había enterado de que había un "problema". Pero España estaba contento como unas pascuas y, además, se había llevado un beso en la mejilla. Tampoco era tan malo...

_Días después. España._

- ¿Y el gato? -preguntó Francia mirando al español de reojo. En sus brazos podía apreciar algunos arañazos.

- No sé. Se ha escapado y no ha vuelto aún. -apuntó España.

- Eso es porque lo has agobiado con excesivo amor. Ha huido de ti. -comentó Francia sonriendo mordazmente. El hispano le miró de reojo. Uf. Quizás le había hecho enfadar.

- Eres imbécil. -sentenció Antonio después de un largo silencio.

La puerta de la casa del hispano se abrió y se escucharon los pasos acelerados de una persona seguidos de las pisadas inquietas de algo más. El español se levantó de la silla y arqueó una ceja. Se acabó apartando del escritorio y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Adórame, España! ¡He encontrado la solución a nuestro problema! ¡Se llama Juliet! -exclamó Francia contento. En ese momento, su acompañante, un perro de mediano tamaño y de color café, se adentró correteando en la estancia.

- ¡Un perro! ¡Ay qué mono! -profirió Antonio, agachándose para acariciar al animal, que se había acercado a él.

Mientras el francés se perdía en divagaciones, explicaciones sobre el origen del can y las características de la raza, se fue fijando en el español. El susodicho estaba enfrascado totalmente en el perro. Primero se había visto "atacado" por el animal, el cual le empezó a lamer la cara en un gesto cariñoso. Antonio rió enternecido y le instaba a que parara. A continuación, se había visto abatido ligeramente contra el suelo y finalmente, aún tirado allí, empezó a juguetear con el perro. Francia fue perdiendo el hilo de lo que iba explicando gradualmente. Observaba cada expresión que el hispano ponía, llena de ternura y felicidad. Se le veía bastante ilusionado con el animal...

Llegó un momento que el galo había ya dejado de hablar. Tan sólo se dedicaba a observar, con una sonrisa en el rostro, como España jugueteaba con el perro y hablaba con él. Era una imagen demasiado adorable.

- ¿Y para qué has traído el perro, Francia? -dijo el español levantando la cabeza repentinamente y mirando con una sonrisa al galo.

El rubio se mordió ligeramente el labio, dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa por un momento. Casi empezó a visualizar el aura radiante de su vecino, mientras brillitos se acercaban a él y le cegaban. Notaba que el corazón le latía rápido mientras se debatía entre qué hacer y qué opción era la más beneficiosa. España le miraba interrogante después de tanto tiempo en silencio. Francis suspiró ligeramente, resignado y sonriendo.

- E-es un regalo que he pensado en hacerte. -dijo el rubio finalmente.

- ¿¡En serio! ¿P-por qué? No es mi cumpleaños ni nada... -el perro ladró como acompañamiento a la emoción del hispano, cuyos ojos brillaban de la misma.

- Ya pero... eh... -divagó el francés, buscando un motivo de peso que justificara tal acto- ¿Acaso necesita un amigo un motivo para regalarle algo a otro amigo?

España gritó de felicidad mientras se incorporaba y se iba corriendo hasta el francés. Tuvo que poner su empeño en no ceder hacia detrás bajo el peso del hispano, que se había lanzado a sus brazos y exclamaba halagos. El perro había empezado a corretear alrededor de ambos, ladrando insistentemente, como si quisiera que le dejasen participar en el juego. Francia volvió a morderse el labio, intentando calmar el impulso que crecía en su interior y que le decía que hiciera muchas cosas (muchas muy censurables). Se conformó con meter la mano por debajo de la camiseta y acariciar la espalda. Tan sólo con eso, Francia ya se había adentrado en su paraíso personal. España seguía dándole las gracias, se apartó y lo miró por unos segundos. En un ataque de espontaneidad, el de ojos verdes se avanzó y le dio un beso en los labios al galo, que se quedó completamente helado.

- ¡Gracias otra vez, Francia! -exclamó sonriendo de manera adorable. Bajó la mirada hacia el perro, que repentinamente se paró y le miró moviendo el rabo- ¡Vamos, Centurión! ¡Te voy a enseñar toda la casa!

El perro ladró y Antonio salió correteando de la habitación, seguido por el animal. Francia seguía con la misma expresión facial que se le había quedado con el beso. Repentinamente fue como si lo descongelaran: anduvo unos cuantos pasos hacia su derecha y se apoyó en una pared. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y una extraña expresión facial se había instalado en su rostro: una mezcla de emoción, perversión y asombro por lo ocurrido.

- Si hace esto por un sólo perro... ¿Qué hará por dos? O tres... -murmuró con un tono de voz irregular mientras por su mente pasaban mil y una imágenes. Se llevó una mano a la cara y rió un poco, con cierta resignación- Ah~ ¿Pues no acabo de regalarle el perro que nos iba a servir de comunicación? Seré idiota~

No era la primera vez que caía en las garras de esa mirada inocente. Con ese tono de voz agradable, ese brillo en los ojos y ese sonrojo que se instalaba en sus mejillas. No era fácil luchar contra la imagen que salía a resultas. Tampoco podía afirmar que no se hubiese aprovechado de la situación. No sólo había toqueteado, ¡él lo había besado! ¡ÉL! Jah... Le daba cuatro perros si hacía falta. No se arrepentía. Lo único que esperaba era que Antonio no se diera cuenta de la debilidad que aquello le provocaba. No quería que ahora se pusiera en plan abusivo. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos y al final rió.

- Es España, no se dará cuenta. -concluyó Francia riendo al imaginarse a su amigo diciendo "¿Eh?". Tan ajeno a todo, como siempre.

Se apartó de la pared y suspiró un poco. Mejor iba a buscar al perro y al nuevo dueño. Si no, de la emoción, España era capaz de olvidarse de él.

Semanas después. Francia.

La puerta de casa del galo sonaba con insistencia. Francia empezaba a estar de los nervios ya ante tanto golpe. ¡Que tirase ya la puerta, pero que lo dejase tranquilo! El taladrante sonido de la madera siendo golpeada inundaba el pasillo.

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!

Abrió la puerta con una expresión enfadada. Esa expresión se tornó ligeramente confundida al ver al hispano mirándole con los ojos llorosos.

- M-me han robado a Centurión... -dijo con un tono de voz compungido. Ahora entendía Francia el porqué del estado del español.

- ¿Quieres pasar, _mon amí? _Será mejor que te sientes y te relajes. Así podrás contarme qué ha ocurrido.

Se dio la vuelta para hacerse a un lado y que entrara. En ese momento, Antonio se abalanzó ligeramente sobre el francés, abrazándolo por la espalda. Francia pegó un grito asustado. Se quedó en silencio y escuchó el sollozo del otro. Suspiró un poquito y le dio palmadas amistosas en el brazo. Estuvo esperando unos segundos, a ver si España se apartaba y así podía cerrar la puerta y caminaban hacia alguna de las salas de estar del francés. El de pelo castaño no tenía intención alguna de moverse. Finalmente caminó, no sin hacer bastante esfuerzo, hasta la puerta y la cerró. Luego fue arrastrando al español por todo el camino hacia alguna sala. Por el bien de su columna vertebral, Francia decidió ir a una que quedaba cerca.

Viendo que España seguía sollozando ahí agarrado, Francia suspiró de nuevo. Agarró las manos que estaban entrelazadas sobre su pecho y deshizo el agarre. Soltó una de ellas para poder girar sobre sí mismo y, cuando tenía de frente al hispano, la volvió a agarrar. Se inclinó hacia delante y atrajo con sus manos a Antonio. Soltó una mano para sujetar el mentón y lamer la lágrima que surcaba una mejilla del hispano. El susodicho se sonrojó un poco y se apartó de manera brusca.

- Esto no es broma. Además, no te aproveches de la situación. -le reprochó golpeándole ligeramente en el pecho.

- _Désolé._ Te veías tan mono que no lo he podido evitar. Siéntate. -dijo Francia haciendo lo propio. España le hizo caso y empezó a frotarse los ojos. El rubio le agarró la mano- No hagas eso. Te van a quedar los ojos rojizos si te los frotas tan fuerte. Déjame a mí. Esta vez no hago nada raro.

Buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró un pañuelo con sus iniciales bordadas. Lo dobló con cuidado y le secó los ojos a España, el cual sólo los cerró, con un gesto de angustia por el rostro del que Francia no podía perder detalle. Mientras escuchaba la historia de Antonio, algo le quedó claro. Encontraría a esos ladrones y les haría escarmentar. Él era el único con derecho a hacer llorar a España. Y no pensaba permitir que nadie le quitara ese privilegio.

Después de algún intento más, Francia ya empezaba a estar desesperado. ¿Es que nunca iba a poder conseguir un sistema fiable para enviar la información? ¿Y por qué a Antonio le fascinaba todo ser viviente? Aunque estaba ilusionado, Francia se sentía falto de coraje. Tenía casi la absoluta certeza de que el plan no iba a funcionar. Miró el pájaro amarillo que revoloteaba a su alrededor y acabó por suspirar. ¡No iba a funcionar!

Dejó de pensar cuando vio al hispano cuidando del huerto, bastante agachado. Sonrió con perversión y se sonrojó ante la estupenda visión del trasero de España. Si no fuera porque se llevaría un buen golpe, ya lo habría toqueteado... Su mirada seguía allí fija, como si le pagaran por cada segundo que lo observaba. Aún analizaba la posibilidad. Finalmente, su informe salió positivo. Merecía la pena arriesgarse. Siempre merecía la pena. Se acercó por la espalda de su vecino, aún agachado de manera que el trasero sobresalía, pasó una mano por la cintura y pegó la suya propia al trasero del otro. El gesto era provocativo, sensual y Francia se sentía morir de la misma emoción y alegría.

España se alertó cuando notó que alguien se le había pegado. Giró la cabeza, aún en la misma posición, y vio al rubio.

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó España

- Tan sólo miraba si estabas bien~ Quizás te había dado un tirón en la espalda y tenía que ayudarte a levantarte, ¿sabes? -dijo Francia con una sonrisa encantadora. Antonio se incorporó y le miró arqueando una ceja.

- Es una excusa bastante mala, ¿sabes? -respondió ahora medio risueño.

Las manos de Francia ya se encontraban explorando el torso del español. El susodicho giró la cabeza y de repente notó algo. Bajó la mirada y vio que algo se movía bajo su camisa. No había que ser un experto para saber qué ocurría. Metió una mano dentro de l prenda de ropa y golpeó las de Francia, el cual se quejó del porrazo.

- Eres tan mezquino cuando quieres~ -se quejó el francés frotando la zona del golpe.

- Le dijo la sartén al cazo. -dijo España apoyándose en el rastrillo que usaba para la tierra. Se quedó repentinamente en silencio al ver que un pajarito volaba y se posaba en el hombro de Francia- Tienes un pájaro en el hombro.

- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Yo venía para eso! -acercó el dedo al pájaro, que se subió, y lo acercó al hispano, que parecía asombrado- ¡Te presento a nuestro nuevo medio de comunicación!

España ya estaba enfrascado en acercar el dedo (y el dichoso pájaro le pilló cariño enseguida puesto que se había ido con él en menos de un segundo) y acariciar la cabeza del pájaro con el dedo índice de la otra mano, muy sonriente. Estaba claro, se estaba enamorando del animalillo. Seguro que ni había escuchado lo de "medio de comunicación"

- ¿Eh? -preguntó el hispano algo después, percatándose de que el francés había dicho algo y no lo había entendido. Francia suspiró sonriendo resignado: Lo sabía.

- Te decía que ése será nuestro nuevo medio de comunicación. Llevo un tiempo pensando en cómo mejorar la velocidad y la seguridad de la información que nos enviamos. Creo que el pájaro nos ayudará.

Sabía lo que venía a continuación. España empezaría a decirle que era una pena que un animalito así fuera enviando mensajes, que si se lo podía quedar, le pondría ojitos de cordero degollado y Francia, como un soberano gilipollas, le diría que se lo podía quedar con tal de verlo sonreír, que se le abrazara y que quizás le diera algún beso. Si lo pensaba fríamente, era patético.

- Está bien. -dijo España.

- ¿Eh?

- Me parece buena idea. -insistió el español. Volvió a mirar el pájaro y continuó acariciándole, sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿No te lo quieres quedar? -preguntó Francis totalmente desconcertado.

- Pero si has dicho que lo vamos a usar para comunicarnos, ¿no? -el hispano había levantado la vista y le miró arqueando una ceja- No tiene sentido nada de lo que dices, Francis.

El rubio se había quedado con cara de desconcierto y no había quien se la quitara. Es decir... ¿Por qué? No entendía la lógica que gobernaba la mente del español. ¡Y eso que hacía años que lo conocía! Pues nada... De vez en cuando hacía algo que lo dejaba totalmente anonadado. Ésta era una de esas veces.

- ¿Y cómo se llama? -preguntó España. Francis despertó de su letargo y el español tuvo que repetir de nuevo la pregunta.

- Pues la verdad es que no tenía nombre. "Al último que le puse nombre, se lo cambiaste cuando te lo quedaste." -pensó el galo al recordar al perro.

- Podemos llamarlo François~ -dijo Antonio sonriendo mordazmente.

- ¡Eh! ¿¡Por qué debe llamarse como yo! Podemos llamarlo Antonio entonces. -replicó el galo.

- ¡Pero es que entonces cuando le llamaras a él, yo me confundiría! -bajó la vista hacia el pájaro- ¡Y cuando me llamaras a mí, él se confundiría! -ahora miró a Francia- No se puede llamar Antonio. Nos daría muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

- "¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa...?" -pensó el galo mientras le miraba con expresión indefinida, conteniendo la incredulidad que la respuesta del otro le había producido.

- Como la idea es tuya, te dejo que le pongas un nombre en francés. ¡Pero que no sea Antonio! -apuntó enseguida al ver la sonrisilla que se le dibujaba al otro.

Mientras el español jugueteaba con el pajarillo, que se puso a volar a su alrededor, Francis se llevó un dedo al mentón, pensativo. Debía escoger un nombre que le gustara. Después de un rato cavilando, levantó la mirada.

- Pierre. -dijo Francia. España le miró por unos segundos y acabó afirmando con la cabeza.

- Me parece bien. "Red de comunicaciones Pierre" -dijo sonriente.

- Siempre dispuesto a traerle noticias de su adorado vecino~ -murmuró Francia acercándose hábilmente y abrazando por detrás al hispano.

- ¡Otra vez! -rió España- ¡Te pasas la vida pegado a mí!

- Si no lo hiciera, me echarías de menos y te pondrías a llorar: "Ay~, Francia no me quiere~ ¿Por qué? Me entregaré en cuerpo y alma a él." -dijo el rubio exagerando el tono.

- Como si eso fuera a ocurrir. Además, yo no hablo así. -concluyó Antonio.

_Muchos, muchos años después._

Francia estaba sentado en una confortable silla de cuero que había comprado dos días antes. Ah~... Sin duda había sido una gran elección. Abrió el periódico y continuó leyéndolo por donde lo había dejado antes de que le interrumpieran. Escuchó un piar de fondo. No le dio importancia hasta que notó que se acercaba y el ruido de alas batir. Levantó la vista.

- ¿Pierre? -murmuró sorprendido Francia.

Con tanta tecnología, los había dejado bastante abandonados. Acogió al pájaro entre las manos y lo observó con curiosidad y detenimiento. Era el número uno, venía de España. No pudo evitar reír un poco. Niño malcriado que no dejaba de cometer travesuras... Cogió la nota que transportaba y leyó: "Ábreme la puerta". Justo en ese momento, el timbre empezó a sonar. Levantó la vista y arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. No podía ser.

A paso ligero, recorrió el pasillo y disuadió a la criada de abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió, Antonio extendió los brazos y sonrió triunfalmente.

- ¡Tadah!

Se hizo un silencio largo. España seguía con su pose y Francia le miraba casi sin expresión en el rostro. Finalmente, el rubio se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y se llevó una mano a la cara mientras empezaba a reír. El hispano se dio por satisfecho con esa reacción y dejó la pose, observando divertido como su amigo aún seguía riendo. Finalmente logró recuperarse lo suficiente para hablar.

- ¿No me digas que lo has calculado para llegar justo en el momento?

- Hace mucho tiempo que aprendí cuánto tarda Pierre en llegar. -replicó Antonio encogiéndose de hombros- Pensé que sería divertido.

- Pasa, _mon amí. _Como premio a tu espectacular aparición, te invito a pastel.

Mientras el francés iba a por su premio, España se acomodó en el sofá, con todas las confianzas del mundo. Se incorporó un poco al ver el hermoso trozo de pastel que Francia traía. Le empezó a dar salivera y todo.

- ¡Que aproveche~! -exclamó antes de coger el cubierto y empezar a atacar el pastel.

- Hacía tiempo que no usábamos a Pierre, ¿eh? ¡Con lo que me costó encontrar un animal que no intentaras quedarte!

- ¡Eh! Eso no es mi culpa. Si tienes flojera en cuanto a regalar cosas, no es mi problema. -dijo entre cacho y cacho de pastel.

- Por cierto, ¿qué fue del caballo? Ése me gustaba... Me lo podría haber quedado yo. No sé ni por qué te lo regalé.

- Lo mataste. -dijo Antonio tranquilamente.

- ¿¡Eeh! -exclamó Francia acercándose al otro, atónito.

- Sí. En una de nuestras peleas. Te dio un arrebato y mataste el caballo que me regalaste. Pensaba que lo hiciste a propósito.

- ¡¿Yo? Pero si no sabía que ese caballo era el que... ¡Ah, qué horror! ¡Con lo hermoso que era! -se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que Francis volvió a hablar- Parece que fue ayer cuando creamos la "Red de comunicación Pierre"... Menudo nombre más largo.

- ¡Tenía gancho! Has de reconocerlo.

- Quizás un poco. Pero ahora ya existen unos cuantos homólogos. Pierre tiene hermanitos~ -dijo con aire ensoñador Francia.

- Ya, pero el Pierre que viene a mi casa fue el original. El primero. -dijo Antonio con ciertos aires.

- Aw, _chéri_. ¿Estás celoso~? -exclamó pegándose a su cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

- Calla y come. -sentenció España acercándole el cubierto con pastel a Francia.

Puede que ahora aceptara la comida. Y puede que luego intentara jugar a dejarle sabor dulce en los labios al español con algún que otro beso francés. Pero luego volvería a abordar el tema. Era algo que le gustaba demasiado.

**1525**

- ¡_Serás hijo de perra_! -gritó España mientras se abalanzaba, espada en mano, contra el francés

El rubio, cansado y respirando algo agitado por la batalla que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, levantó la espada. Se preparó mentalmente para el impacto que iba a recibir. Observó el semblante serio del español y le dedicó una sonrisa de lado, provocador. Como esperaba, España correspondió a su desafío y un deje de rabia se apoderó de su semblante. El golpe venía a la de ya.

Retrocedió cosa de un metro cuando la espada de Antonio chocó con la suya. Se quedaron unos segundos estáticos, mirándose intensamente. Acto seguido, como si ambos hubieran hecho un pacto sin hablarlo, apartaron las espadas y prepararon otro ataque. El metal volvió a resonar cuando ambas armas chocaron, unos cuantos centímetros por encima de sus hombros.

- ¿Por qué no te rindes y me cedes Pavía? -dijo Francia con la voz extraña por la fuerza que empleaba en mantener al español a raya.

- En tus sueños más remotos. -pronunció España en un tono similar al del francés.

Casi había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaban sitiados en aquella ciudad. Su situación era deplorable y lo peor de todo es que el francés tenía conocimiento de ella. Escaseaban los alimentos y él había sido el primero en privarse de ello (engañando a los que le preguntaban si ya había comido y diciendo que su plato era de otro). Pero, aún así, los gastos que aquella contienda le estaban suponiendo eran demasiados. ¡Hasta había empezado a sacar todo el oro que llevaba encima para empeñarlo! ¡Había perdido la parte de valor de sus pertenencias con tal de poder pagar a los mercenarios alemanes y suizos! Y aún así les faltaba dinero. Si no fuera por el valor de los arcabuceros españoles, no sabría cómo se hubiera podido mantener en aquella posición por tanto tiempo.

¿Y acaso pensarías que los galos se habían dedicado a atacarles como hombres? No, a Francis nunca le vino bien esa estrategia. Daba la impresión de que aún menos si era él quien era su enemigo. Conocedor de la situación en la que se encontraban, el francés se había retirado a esperar que cayera en su propia ruina. Quizás hubiera funcionado si no se hubiesen envalentonado y hubieran decidido atacar puntualmente. El error fue mostrarse y hacerles ver que los galos eran la fuente de aprovisionamiento perfecta.

A cada nuevo ataque exitoso, Francia odiaba al español un poco más. Lo tenía arrinconado y aún así no dejaba de fastidiarle. ¡Hubiera sido tan fácil rendirse y dejar de complicarle las cosas! El ataque fue inminente cuando su rey tomó la decisión de atacar con toda la caballería. Francis fue con ellos. El gran problema es que los españoles (inferiores en número) se escudaban sin problema tras la gran caballería francesa. Tuvo que ordenar que cesara el fuego para que no murieran más hombres por fuego amigo. Los refuerzos españoles no les dejaban un segundo de respiro y, para rematarlo, las tropas hispanas que había en la ciudad, salieron para ayudarles.

El fuego estaba por ambas partes y lo tenían muy difícil. A pesar de estar hambrientos y cansados, los españoles seguían dando guerra. ¿Por qué tenía que resistirse tanto a darle un pedazo de tierra? España era tan egoísta. Aunque claro, él no se amilanaba cuando se trataba de invadir territorios que no eran suyos. Cuando los cadáveres galos empezaron a adornar el terreno, Francia se había topado de frente con España. En ese preciso momento, sin necesidad de intercambiar ni una sola palabra, se habían lanzado el uno al ataque del otro.

Eran cuatro pinceladas de lo que había ocurrido hasta llegar a esa lucha de la que no parecían poder salir. España batió la espada y logró provocar un hueco en la defensa del otro. El rubio tuvo el tiempo justo de apartarse y evitar el filo del arma del español. Recibió otro golpe en la espada que hizo que se fuera para un lado. Viró sobre sí mismo a tiempo para parar la siguiente estocada del de pelo castaño. Volvió a girar sobre sí mismo y detuvo otra estocada del hispano por el otro lado. Empujó la espada de Antonio y atacó con la propia, logrando hacerle un rasguño en el brazo. Lo que ya no pudo esquivar fue el puñetazo que España le propinó con la otra mano.

Ambos se separaron unos metros, respirando agitadamente y mirándose. Estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento que denotase que la lucha se retomaba. España pegó una patada, clavando la punta del zapato en el suelo, y levantó una cortina de polvo. Francia se llevó una mano delante de los ojos para que no le entrase nada y justo en ese momento, Antonio se le venía encima. Paró la espada, usando la propia, a pocos centímetros de su cara. Sonrió tensamente durante medio segundo, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en no ceder ante la fuerza del hispano. Sabía que si jugaba limpio no ganaría. Si Antonio vencía en esa lucha de espadas, el golpe iba a ser tremendo. No se lo podía permitir. El español apretó los dientes cuando notó una patada en el estómago. Antes de poder recomponerse y reforzar su defensa, el filo de Francia estaba contra su cuello.

- R-ríndete de una vez. -dijo el galo respirando a bocanadas- Deberías haberlo hecho hace un buen rato.

- No me jodas, Francia. -contestó con inusitada calma el otro.

España miraba hacia su derecha y sonrió. Maldito fuera. ¿Refuerzos? Pero, en realidad, había caído en la trampa de su contrincante al desviar la mirada. Escuchó el grito que Antonio pegó mientras empuñaba la espada con las dos manos y, con fuerza, apartó el filo de su cuello. Acto seguido recibió un golpe fuerte en el torso y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Cuando se incorporó un poco, tenía el filo de la espada del español en su cuello. El hispano sonrió de lado, sabiéndose victorioso. Encima, desde el suelo, la facilidad para maniobrar del galo era prácticamente nula. Miró a su alrededor... Todos los que podían echarle una mano, estaban muertos o huían.

- Ahora, _mi amigo, _te portarás bien mientras establecemos las condiciones de tu rendición. ¿De acuerdo? -dijo España sonriendo superior.

El rubio apretó los dientes con rabia. Ah, sí... Ahora el hispano tenía la sartén por el mango. Encima, de una patada, apartó su espada lejos de su alcance. Tenía un as oculto pero si se movía, era capaz de rebanarle el cuello. En ese instante, dos hombres se acercaron a España. Eran ambos soldados españoles.

- _Señor, dos soldados dicen haber capturado a alguien importante. Creo que debería verlo por sí mismo._

No habían estado hablando casi nada pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que Francia desenfundara el trabuco que llevaba guardado entre los ropajes. Sus soldados le gritaron que tuviera cuidado y que llevaba un arma. España tuvo el tiempo suficiente para apartarse y esquivar el tiro lo suficiente como para que sólo le provocara un rasguño. En esos eternos segundos, Francia se había incorporado y había huido hacia el bosque. Sus soldados se movieron para seguirle pero Antonio hizo un gesto con el brazo para que se detuvieran.

- _Dejadlo. Cuando quiere, es una rata huidiza. No lo vais a encontrar._ -dijo la nación con semblante serio, pasándose la mano por la mejilla para limpiar el hilo de sangre de la herida.

Lo recibieron Juan de Urbieta, Diego Dávila y más allá estaba Alonso Pita da Veiga. No pudo ver al prisionero puesto que se encontraba custodiado por otros soldados y además estaba arrodillado en el suelo. Cuando Urbieta se apartó, la expresión de España se transformó en una de sorpresa e incredulidad. A pesar de tener el filo de una espada en el cuello, Francisco I de Francia le dirigía una mirada cargada de soberbia.

- _Derribaron su caballo y por las ropas deduje que se trataba de alguien importante, así que decidimos hacerlo prisionero. ¿Hemos hecho bien?_

Paulatinamente, una sonrisa victoriosa adornó el rostro del hispano. ¿Que si habían hecho bien? ¡Tenía prisionero al mismísimo rey de Francia! Claro que habían hecho bien. El rey era la máxima autoridad. Siendo prisionero, negociarían unas condiciones estupendas. Casi era mejor que si hubieran capturado a Francis. Se puso de cuclillas para quedar a la altura del rey de Francia.

- _Buenas, Francisco... Qué agradable sorpresa. No hagas ver que no me entiendes, sé que hablas perfectamente español. _-se fijó en que el otro hizo un gesto a disgusto- _Espero que te comportes como toca y que lleguemos a negociar de manera __correcta. __Ahora lleváoslo._

El rey Carlos seguía dándole el sermón. España se encontraba sentado sobre una silla acolchada, con el brazo apoyado sobre la mesa y la cara apoyada en la mano. Algún día quizás se cansaría de darle la brasa.

- ¿Me estás escuchando, Antonio? -inquirió.

- Que sí... Que si trate a tu "hermano" bien, que si sigue siendo un rey y que hay que darle los lujos que se merece por su título.

Pura patraña. Un preso había de verse privado de libertades, lujos y condescendencia. La misma palabra implicaba eso, por muy rey que fuera. Al parecer, Carlos no coincidía con su manera de ver las cosas. Por eso seguía defendiéndolo a pesar de lo que había hecho. Tampoco se arrepentía de lo que había hecho él a posteriori. Se lo había buscado.

- Ay, ya vale. -cortó Antonio- Al menos he conseguido que por fin firmara el tratado. El Milanesado, Génova, Nápoles, Tournai, Flandes, Borgoña y Artois son nuestras. Su hermana tendrá marido (ya que él se casará con ella) y además nos apoyará con lo de Navarra. ¡Que alguien me traiga a Pierre! -dibujó una sonrisilla- Es hora de escribirle una carta a Francia para que venga a buscar a su rey...

La copia del Tratado de Madrid, la cual había ido leyendo de camino a España, le parecía ultrajante. Todo había sido bastante caótico en su casa desde que su rey fue hecho prisionero. Se lo había dicho muchas veces: era peligroso participar activamente en las batallas de tal envergadura. Cuando llegó, España estaba reunido con gente importante. Le llevaron hasta donde su rey estaba preso y pudo hablar con él un rato. Pensaba ya que se libraría de afrontar al español cuando se lo cruzó por el pasillo, justo cuando ya se iban. Sonrió ácidamente al ver la superioridad en la expresión facial del otro.

- Vaya, ¿ya te ibas? Creí que querrías quedarte a picar algo. -dijo Antonio con un tono de voz cargado de rintintín.

- Tengo prisa. -se hizo un silencio de algunos segundos que acabó por romper el mismo galo- Tanto presumir de que ibas a tratarlo lo mejor posible y eran todo patrañas.

- Lo hemos tratado asquerosamente bien. No debería poder tener queja alguna. -replicó el hispano adoptando un semblante serio de repente.

- Me ha dicho que le has golpeado. Si eso es tratar bien en tu casa, debería añadir que sois una pandilla de bárbaros.

- Tienes valor a venir a insultarme a mi casa, gabacho. -se le dibujó una sonrisa iracunda. Eso sí que no lo aceptaba- Intentó pasarse de listo y no se lo permito. Ha adoptado tus sucias costumbres de intentar convencerme para que me hiciera francés. No le valió una negativa, tuvo que intentar toquetearme. Por muy rey que sea, no se lo tolero. Así que le pegué un puñetazo. Ese es todo el maltrato que ha tenido y encima se lo merecía.

- Sus intenciones no eran malas. Aunque quizás debería darle algunos consejos y advertencias... "Como que la parte física me la deje exclusivamente a mí."

- Deberías dejarte de delirios pasajeros, Francia. No sé si leíste la copia que te envié, pero te recomendaría que lo hicieras. -dijo España volviendo a sonreír altivo. Se fijó en el gesto de disgusto que adoptó el galo. Su sonrisa se acentuó un poco más- Veo que sí. Espero que seas consecuente y dejes que gestione Borgoña y Artois a mi manera. Ahora, parte de ti me pertenece. Qué lástima, ¿no, Francia? Es tu sueño a la inversa.

- Suficiente. No pienso aguantar más palabrería barata. _Adieu._

Francis salió de la casa pegando un portazo. Antonio seguía mirando con superioridad hacia el lugar por el que había salido el gabacho. Aquello iba a ser divertido. Un soldado se acercó hasta él, habían estado reunidos hasta hace poco.

- ¿Cree que respetarán el tratado?

- Claro que no. Cuando lleguen ya buscará algún modo de romperlo y de traicionarme. -dijo España cruzado de brazos- Pero ya me encargaré yo de castigarlo.

* * *

**EL BUZÓN DE SUGERENCIAS SIGUE ABIERTO (Fr: ... ¿Cómo de abierto? -perv smile-)**

**- Se arrastra muriendo de sueño- Hoooolaaaa ;w; Aquí estoy, una semana más, puntual. Con nueva ración de capítulo. Ya empecé con las sugerencias que me fuisteis enviando y que me gustaron. Lo primero fue lo que me pidieron sobre Pierre (he de decir que yo decidí escribir sobre cómo se creó esa "red de comunicación") Me imagino la desesperación del pobre Francia intentando que a Antonio le gustara algún animal para montar esa red de comunicación y que al final cediera y dejara que el hispano se quedara con todo (me parece adorable también x'D) Disfruté escribiendo la flojera de Francis xD**

**Por otra parte tenemos el tema que fue: Batalla de Pavía. He de confesar que el cambio es brutal xDDDD El trozo anterior acaba tope de dulzón y este empieza con un señor insulto xDDD. Tuve que controlarme mucho porque... podría haberme extendido demasiado. Es más, podría haber hecho un Oneshot sólo con esto. Porque podría haber ido más lenta explicando. Pero no quería embarcarme en la aventura de un oneshot ahora (cuando aún tengo tantas cosas por escribir orz) Eso sí, me gustó poder poner esta contrapartida. Me gusta el puterío que hay y me gusta que Francia esté jodido xD Hell yeah! Antonio dominante ò.o xD Está basado en hechos reales y los nombres de los personajes son reales of course. Se decía que el rey de Francia sabía hablar español y que lo usó para las negociaciones (es un rumor, no se sabe si es cierto) Todo lo que estaba en cursiva era español real (lo otro se supone que es como esperanto, whatever XD) España sabiendo que va a ser traicionado pero aún así queriendo fastidiar a Francia es love. Y ya está.**

**¿Ha quedado ya claro que Francia se reserva el derecho de hacer llorar a España? XDDDD Obsesiones raras xD También comentar que el primer año es XXX0 por unos motivos sencillos: 1- No quería situarlo en una época concreta, de ahí las 'X'. 2- Como tengo más trozos que no quiero situar, este es el número 0 (vendrá un XXX1 etc)**

**Ahora sí que paso a comentar vuestros reviews~**

_Victoria Balck, _**Yo creo que Francia no debe ser capaz de entender todo en todo momento. Además, creo que debe hacérsele hasta extraño que pueda estar celoso. Por mucho que lo dijera en plan chulito, creo que no debe creérselo. La pelea del final es mona xD porque son idiotas xD.**

_Sawako 3, _**Hoolas~ Creo que España se vuelve más certero (en todo) cuando se mosquea xDDD De repente puntería, más fuerza, de todo xD Aww m-me amas por seguir... g-gracias -blush- Aquí otro capítulo más. Si se te ocurre alguna idea no dudes en decírmelo, si me ilumina la bombilla, escribiré (y prolongaré tu felicidad xD)**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**¿moriste? Pero si intentaba matar al gabacho... *XD* Los celos son algo que transforma xD Y algo tan radical lo veo muy español xD. Sí, son como niños pequeños xDDD. Uuuh... sobre la idea que me diste sin dármela... secretooo~ 8D**

_Veritas Temporis Filia, _**... Me gusta tu nick *lol, random* Tranqui, te perdono 8D xDDD ¿Relajarte en la uni? Hombre, depende de qué carrera quieras hacer xD. Asdf, gracias, intento esforzarme para que todo salga medio decente y plasmar la relación como toca. Aww que no acabara nunca... en parte me gustaría xD pero me faltan ideas (de ahí que esté abierto el buzón de sugerencias) No te denunciaría por abuso del pairing. SI LOS AMO D: -hearts- Es que España le pone a raya pero a la vez le da un poco más de cancha. Y tu review no es ninguna rallada! Me encantan todos y cada uno de vuestros reviews! -hugs-**

_Shuuru, _**ahahaha... l-lo siento, uso un vocabulario un poco... *?* España es glorioso y ya está 8D *?* Yo también puedo imaginar perfectamente la peleita final y por eso me parecen cute xD. Si se te ocurren más cosas, no dudes en decírmelo ò0ó**

_Infantasancha, _**Aw... g-gracias, yo me siento feliz viendo que apreciáis mi esfuerzo y me dedicáis unos minutos para dejarme un review. Me hace inmensamente feliz, aunque pueda parecer tonto. Ay los lloros... espero que no. A mí también me dará lástima cuando este fic termine. Lo adoro. Paso muy buenos ratos escribiéndolo. Sé que hay portugueses que quieren ser españoles. Pero también he visto los políticos renegando de todo intento de colaboración con españa, retrasando el ave y diversas cosas. Viendo más atrás en la historia, me da la sensación de que hay como un "miedo" a invasión y en plan: Tenemos que ser mejores que España, tenemos que ser mejores. Y en España hay el sentimiento generalizado de que Portugal.. si bueno... no sé... No nos fijamos demasiado. Eso sí, en competiciones, a por ellos como si nos fuera la vida XD Creo que el 99% de la gente que conozco es así. Y por eso generalizo. La idea de Francia e Italia peleando por España... Me ha parecido interesante, la barajaré a ver si la puedo desarrollar de una manera que me quede bien. Un beso~ **

_Atsun, _**ahahahaha XDDD inicio de review épico xDDDD Antonio en plan mafioso... you know you like it xDDD Le podría haber dado dos leches pero... ¿qué mejor que hacer algo rebuscado e impulsivo e irracional? No le tiene tirria (más bien lo ignora), pero no quiere que le arrebate a Francia. Es su amigo desde hace mucho tiempo y sabe que no puede ser amigo de ambos XD. Ambas cosas son monas, esa es la verdad XD. Yo creo que la que más pena me da es cuando se le hunde el barco xDDDDDD No era un lápiz, era una pluma! XDDDD No te trauma, no mientas. Quieres que me sienta culpable y que por eso no deje de escribir. Lo que no sabes es que sin que me sienta culpable seguiré haciéndolo mientras tenga ideas x'D. He de decir que lo de Antonio cabalgando en el toro, con una metralleta, disparando a Portugal me ha matado de la risa xDDDDDDDD Pero lo de "Por mi gabacho MA-TO" pfff xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD no puedo dejar de reír aún XDDD. Hazlo, me río mucho xDDD Me encantan tus reviews. XDDDDD**

**Kanai, sé que estás ahí, que no te dio tiempo a terminar el review *que me lo estás diciendo ahora* no te preocupes -lanza besitos a Kanai-**

**Y eso es todo. OMG... 92 reviews! Os quiero mucho a todos los que leéis y a los que dejáis review os adoro! Gracias por seguirme. Espero que no me abandonéis hasta que termine *les lanza besitos y corazones y sparklea***

**Nos vemos la semana que viene.**

**Miruru.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**"Y regreso a ti" - Capítulo 12 **

**XXX1-XXX2**

_XXX1_

El día no acababa de levantarse. Las nubes tapaban el azul del cielo y temía que en cualquier momento empezara a llover. Bueno, en realidad no lo temía demasiado. España se encontraba tirado en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente. Se había levantado para ir a atender la llamada de la naturaleza, había visto el "maravilloso" clima y eso le había motivado a volver a esconderse entre las sábanas. Además no había ni un solo ruido en la casa, propiciado por el hecho de que el servicio tenía día libre (que él amablemente les había proporcionado).

Tal y como había predicho, se escuchó el ruido que hacían las gotas de lluvia al chocar contra el edificio. Era un sonido que al hispano siempre le había agradado. Adoraba estar resguardado cuando fuera el cielo lloraba sobre sus cabezas. Ese sonido siempre le había relajado hasta extremos que no podía explicar. Se estaba quedando adormilado cuando escuchó un ruido. Se quedó atento, aún con los ojos cerrados, a ver si sólo había sido producto de su imaginación. Estaba ya preparándose para seguir durmiendo cuando el ruido de la puerta resonó por los pasillos y llegó a su habitación. Una vez incorporado en la cama, miró por la ventana. Afuera estaban cayendo chuzos de punta, ¿quién en su sano juicio salía y venía hasta su casa? Se calzó las zapatillas que descansaban en el suelo, al lado de la cama, y empezó a caminar a paso ligero hacia la entrada de la casa. A medio camino, la puerta volvió a sonar, como si el que estaba al otro lado estuviera perdiendo la paciencia.

- _¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!_ -gritó España en un intento de hacer que ese ruido sordo parara.

Cuando abrió la puerta, un gesto de sorpresa cruzó su rostro ante la imagen que sus ojos visualizaron. El rubio estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, su ropa estaba hecha polvo y en algunos sitios incluso rota. El rostro no estaba mucho mejor, lleno de suciedad que empezaba a resbalar con la lluvia, algún corte y una mirada bastante ida. Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

- Fran- ¡Hey!

Tuvo que interrumpirse a media frase, el francés había empezado a desplomarse, como si de repente hubiera perdido todas las fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. Antonio se avanzó y lo agarró. Se estaba mojando, pero no era lo que más le preocupaba. Francis se agarró con fuerza a los brazos que le sujetaban, intentando mantenerse en pie. Levantó la mirada e intentó enfocarla en el hispano. El susodicho se veía preocupado.

- ¿Puedo pasar? -logró pronunciar con un extraño tono de voz.

- Claro, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Francia negó con la cabeza. El otro arqueó una ceja, no demasiado convencido de eso. Se veía agotado, como si hubiera venido de una gran batalla. Y aunque Francia no le dijo nada (y España no le iba a preguntar, el otro no parecía muy dispuesto a conversar), era cierto que venía de una batalla. Una que, además, había perdido.

El de pelo castaño, viendo el estado en el que se encontraba su vecino, decidió que el salón no era el sitio ideal para que descansara. Se adelantó unos cuantos pasos y le dijo que le siguiera. Era por cosas como esas que Antonio adoraba su servicio del hogar, la habitación de invitados siempre estaba preparada para cualquier visitante inesperado. El reguero de agua que había ido dejando Francis hizo que el de ojos verdes frunciera ligeramente el ceño.

- Voy a por un trapo para secar esto. -anunció el español.

Mientras, el galo se quedó de pie plantado. Temía moverse hacia cualquier dirección sin que el otro estuviera cerca. Un paso en falso y se desplomaría de nuevo. Apretó el puño con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Odiaba perder. Por mucho que normalmente rehusara cualquier batalla... Odiaba la derrota. Su orgullo era el que más dañado salía del asunto. Por muchas heridas que tuviera en el cuerpo. Realmente aquellas eran las que menos le dolían.

Antonio regresó cargado con un trapo, un pequeño baúl donde guardaban enseres para primeros auxilios, unas cuantas toallas y ropa. Dejó caer el trapo al suelo y usando el pie secó el agua que había. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista hacia el galo, el susodicho seguía allí plantado, mirando hacia la nada como si pudiese ver algo que él no alcanzaba a ver.

- ¿Aún estás así? Vas a pillar un catarro.

La mirada del francés se posó en su amigo, algo sorprendido, cuando notó que le ponía algo sobre la cabeza. Parpadeó anonadado al ver que era una toalla. España, con cuidado, fue secando su cabello bajo la atenta mirada del galo. Cuando terminó, empezó a secar la frente y se detuvo de repente. Rebuscó entre las cosas que había traído y encontró un paño húmedo con el que empezó a limpiar un pequeño corte que tenía. Francia desvió la mirada hacia ese punto del infinito que parecía interesarle profundamente. El hispano chasqueó la lengua a disgusto. Empezó a retirarle la ropa mojada. Cuando dejó la chaqueta en el suelo, comprobó que la camisa estaba teñida parcialmente de rojo. Frunció el ceño preocupado y desabrochó la prenda de ropa para descubrir una herida que no dejaba de sangrar (entre otros pequeños rasguños y hematomas).

- Joder. ¿Desde donde vienes con esta herida? ¿Estás loco?

La respuesta de Francis fue una especie de gruñido extraño. Vale, el señorito estaba de un arisco que para qué quería más. Sabía cuando se ponía así: cuando su orgullo había sido dañado. En esos momentos el patrón de comportamiento con el galo era muy simple: No preguntar. Francia agradecía ese hecho. No quería contestar a ninguna pregunta. Necesitaba descansar y olvidar. ¿Que por qué venía a casa del español? No podría explicarlo muy bien. Sabía que él no le molestaría, no necesitaba ningún motivo para aceptar su presencia allí, no juzgaría sus actos (básicamente porque no sabía de qué iba el tema) y le haría compañía. Apretó un poco los dientes cuando notó como el de pelo castaño le empezaba a limpiar la herida del torso.

- No puedo limpiarla bien si no dejas de moverte. -apuntó el español. Aunque si bien era cierto que sabía que no lo hacía a propósito- Ponte estos pantalones secos y te sientas en la cama para que pueda limpiarte bien ese tajo, ¿vale? Sécate las piernas antes de ponértelos.

Le pasó una toalla y empezó a recoger la ropa que había y a secar un poco el suelo (que seguía mojándose por culpa de las prendas empapadas). En ese tiempo, Francia se había quitado el pantalón y la ropa interior, se había secado y se había puesto la ropa seca que el español le había traído. Con cierto cuidado, se había sentado encima de la cama, pronunciando un suspiro que intentaba aliviar el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo. Una vez recogido también el pantalón, Antonio se fue hacia el lecho y se sentó al lado del francés. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, prosiguió con la tarea de limpiar la herida y vendarla. Francis volvía a mirar al otro, fascinado de alguna manera con la concentración con la que lo curaba.

- Bueno, esto ya está. -sentenció España. Se estiró y cogió la camisa seca que le había traído- Trae para aquí esa mano.

- Puedo solo. -dijo Francis después de ver que su vecino estaba dedicándose a vestirlo.

- Está bien, está bien... -replicó dejando que el francés se vistiera solo.

Lo único que pretendía es que no cogiera frío. Y dado el hecho de que a ratos se quedaba en su mundo personal, no estaba seguro de que lo fuera a hacer. Una vez comprobó que ya tenía la camisa puesta, se incorporó.

- Voy a por algo para comer. -anunció. Repentinamente Francis le había agarrado de la ropa.

- Da igual.

- ¿Cómo que da igual? A saber cuanta sangre has perdido.

- No seas cabezota.

- Le dijo la sartén al cazo. Tú no me vas a contar qué te ha pasado. Yo no te voy a hacer preguntas, pero al menos déjame ser hospitalario y cuidar de ti.

Le iba a replicar que él no necesitaba que lo cuidaran pero Antonio ya no estaba allí. Bufó exasperado. Era tan agonías... Peor que una madre. Y aunque lo sabía, allí estaba de nuevo. No era la primera vez que había ido a cobijarse bajo el techo de España como un perro apaleado. En ninguna de esas ocasiones se había reído de él. Puede que por eso volviera a ir a verlo cuando se encontraba en una situación así.

- Te he traído un poco de sopa. Quema, así que no tengas prisa en comer. -dijo el hispano. En las manos llevaba un plato hondo humeante y una cuchara asomando por un borde.

- Te dije que no hacía falta, ¿crees que me daré prisa en comer? No tengo hambre. -insistió el galo.

- Me importa una mierda que no tengas hambre. -dijo Antonio dejándole el plato entre las manos- Te la comes y punto.

El rubio empezó a refunfuñar por lo bajo. España lo ignoró completamente. Siempre que venía hecho una mierda acababan con el mismo problema. A Francia le daba por no querer comer. Siempre le decía lo mismo: que comiera y callara. Mientras el galo miraba el plato como si fuera una especie de condena, España se levantó y fue a buscar un libro que tenía por ahí y que había dejado a medias.

- Como no empieces a comer ya, meteré tu cabeza en el plato.

- Eres tan desagradable a veces... -murmuró a media voz el galo.

Por fin, el francés empezó a comer la sopa que le había traído. El hispano se montó en la cama, se sentó y retomó la lectura. Conversación no le iba a dar y debía hacerle compañía (no podía dejarlo solo estando de ese modo), en algo habría de entretenerse. Francis terminó de comer y dejó el plato donde pudo. Se sentó más adentro de la cama, al lado del español. Lo iba mirando de reojo, observando lo concentrado que estaba en la lectura. Le daban ganas de preguntarle por qué no decía nada. Pero, de algún modo, le daba miedo saber el motivo. ¿Y si las palabras lo acababan hiriendo aún más? Aunque los motivos que él creía que lo movían fuesen mentira, prefería seguir de aquel modo. Se acercó al hispano y apoyó la cabeza sobre su espalda.

- ¿Estás bien, Francia? -preguntó Antonio dejando de leer el libro y entornando ligeramente la cabeza en un intento de verle.

¿Por qué tenía que preguntarlo? No, no se sentía bien. Se sentía desmoralizado, herido y hecho una mierda en general. Pero, de algún modo, lo había sabido llevar. Hasta ese mismo momento. Antonio estaba allí dispuesto a ser el pilar en el que poder apoyarse. Entonces se daba cuenta de lo mal que se sentía y de lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Antes de que lo sobrepasaran los sentimientos, Francis hizo un ruido afirmativo a la pregunta del hispano. El de pelo castaño no estaba demasiado convencido, y aún menos cuando notó que el francés temblaba ligeramente. Un ligero deje de tristeza se instaló en su rostro.

- Francia, ¿estás llorando? -inquirió el español. El galo hizo un ruido negativo (que sonó sospechoso). España suspiró y volvió a mirar al libro- Mentiroso.

_XXX2_

La primavera era una de las épocas del año que más le gustaban. En esta maravillosa estación, las chicas más osadas dejaban atrás esos vestidos tan tapados y vestían ropas más ceñidas, livianas y que cubrían menos el cuerpo. Por eso (y por el clima más temperado) le apetecía salir a dar una vuelta. Había pasado por el mercado y había comprado cuatro cosas con las que esperaba preparar un delicioso plato. Canturreaba mientras iba haciendo el camino hacia casa, alegre. El tarareo fue disminuyendo en volumen cuanto más cerca estaba de su hogar.

Bajó la vista hacia la persona que se encontraba sentada en el escalón de la puerta de entrada. España presentaba unas pintas un tanto maltrechas, la cara sucia y con algunas heridas. Cuando el susodicho hispano levantó la mirada, Francia pensó: "Ah, algo gordo le pasó". Conocía bien aquella mirada en la que, si ahondabas mucho, lo máximo que podías encontrar era ira. No era la primera vez que Antonio llegaba a su casa de ese humor.

- ¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí sentado? -preguntó el francés rompiendo el incómodo silencio. Que España le mirara con esa expresión le ponía nervioso.

- Un par de horas.

- No es el sitio más cómodo para estar. ¿Quieres pasar?

Aunque le tendió la mano, España no la tomó. Se aferró a la baranda más cercana e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para lograr levantarse. Se percató de que se llevaba la mano izquierda al torso y respiraba un poco agitado. No le dio tiempo ni a poner un gesto preocupado, confirmó sus sospechas al bajar la vista al suelo y ver como dos gotitas de color escarlata lo manchaban.

- ¿Estás herido?

- No es nada.

- No, claro. Tu cuerpo sangra porque no es nada. Lo hace por vicio, no puede dejar de hacer cosas raras. Pero claro, no pasa nada. -dijo irónico el galo.

- No me vengas con ese tonito irónico tuyo, ¿vale? Lo que menos necesito ahora es escuchar ese irritante tono irónico tuyo. -replicó molesto España.

- Eres incorregible. -murmuró después de bufar.

Abrió la puerta y guió al otro hacia la sala donde recibía a las visitas. Dejó las cosas en una mesa cercana (alguna criada ya se encargaría de recogerlas) e hizo un gesto al otro para que se acercara. España se acercó y le miró interrogante (y aún con ese gesto de mala leche).

- Siéntate y espérame. Ahora vuelvo.

- Serás mandón...

Pero le hizo caso. Se sentó y pegó un suspiro aliviado cuando dejó de sentir aquella punzada sobre su torso. Al poco, Francia volvió cargando el maldito neceser en el que guardaba los enseres de primeros auxilios. ¿Qué parte de "no es nada" no había entendido? Después él era el cabezota... Francia se sentó a su lado, ligeramente torcido hacia él. Empezó a tirar de su ropa. Y España sabía que no se trataba de lo mismo de siempre. El francés no quería desnudarlo para intentar manosearlo y llevárselo a la cama. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, estaba preocupado. Ahora mismo preferiría que intentara manosearlo.

- Quita. -dijo después de golpearle las manos que intentaban quitarle la chaqueta. Ya había comprobado que la susodicha estuviera bien cerrada antes de acercarse a casa del galo- No es nada.

- Maldita sea, España. Si eso no es nada, yo soy español. ¡Y sabes que no lo soy! Si lo que crees es que quiero meterte mano, ya te digo que no.

- Contigo nunca se sabe. -pero sí que lo sabía. Lo decía para apartarle.

- No seas intransigente. Estas heridas pueden derivar a cosas peores. Además, a saber cuánto tiempo llevas sangrando. Como te desmayes, te violaré.

- ¡JODER! ¡Eres lo más pesado que existe sobre la puta faz de la tierra! -exclamó finalmente el hispano, ya cansado de tanta palabrería. Le arrebató el neceser de las manos y se giró un poco, lo suficiente para darle la espalda- ¡Ya me curo yo solo! ¡Pero cierra el pico!

- Eres tan maleducado a veces.

España se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó a un lado. Pudo ver entonces el francés la camisa blanca rota y manchada abundantemente de sangre. A saber cómo demonios se había hecho eso. La vio aún mejor cuando se retiró la camisa. La preocupación, después de esa discusión verbal, le volvió con fuerza.

- Deja que te ayude.

- No. Puedo solo. No es nada.

- Si me dieran un lingote de oro cada vez que te he escuchado decir esa maldita frase.

- Ah, cállate.

El rubio bufó exasperado. Le estaba contagiando el mal humor. También sabía que parte de ese mal humor se debía a que no le dejaba hacer nada y se sentía frustrado. Observó mientras Antonio preparaba un trozo de tela con el que limpiar la herida. Notaba que el pulso le temblaba. No iba a hacerlo bien. Le dolía y lo único que iba a lograr era hacerse más daño.

- España, te vas a hacer más daño. Deberías dejar que te ayudara... -volvió a insistir el galo al ver que el otro empezaba a limpiar la herida poco a poco y poniendo muecas de dolor.

- Estoy bien. No me duele.

- ¿Te crees que estoy ciego y no te veo?

- No te incumbe.

- Estás bajo mi techo y me incumbe.

- No, no lo hace. Cállate ya de una maldita vez. Eres ruidoso. Me desconcentras.

- Entonces no te dolerá si hago esto, ¿no? -dijo Francis apoyando la mano encima de la del español y apretando un poco sobre la herida.

- ¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA, FRANCIA! ¡DEJA DE APRETAR! -exclamó España después de proclamar un grito de dolor. Encima el otro no dejaba de presionar. ¡Eso era un golpe bajo!

- ¿Me dejarás ayudarte?

- ¡Vale, joder! ¡VALE! ¡Pero deja ya de apretar!

Cuando tuvo las dos manos libres, se las llevó rápidamente al rostro para poder limpiar las pequeñas lágrimas de dolor que asomaban por la comisura de los ojos. Francia cogió otro trozo de tela y lo cubrió en alcohol. No es que le hubiera gustado hacer eso. En estos momentos, lo que menos ganas tenía era de hacerle más daño (suficientes cortecitos, hematomas y heridas tenía ya), pero conocía a España. Era más terco que una mula. Cuando se ponía así era peor que un niño malcriado. No deseaba que nadie lo ayudara e insistía en que no pasaba nada. Podría estar con las tripas fuera que "no pasaría nada". Cuanto más grandes eran sus heridas, más insistía en no darle importancia. Se emperraba en hacer ver que dominaba la situación y que no necesitaba ayuda. Y con eso pretendía dar a entender que el francés no debía preocuparse. Todo aquello era un montón de mierda. Excusas que nadie se creía... Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Todo el mundo se las creía. Todo el mundo menos él. No comprendía cómo podían estar tan ciegos. No estaba siendo tan radical porque no le preocupara, era más bien porque con un "niño" que no sabe cuidarse, la única solución era cuidarlo él mismo. Aunque tuviera que ser a la fuerza.

- Puedo vendarme solo. -dijo Antonio bruscamente, quitándole las vendas de las manos. Empezó a hacerlo y, obviamente, no podía sin grandes dificultades. El vendaje le estaba quedando suelto y hasta se empezaba a liar.

- No, no puedes.

España infló los mofletes y le miró con cierto reproche. Un ligero tic movió la ceja del galo, se sonrojó un poco.

- No me pongas esa cara o te besaré. -dijo Francis.

- Siempre buscando la excusa perfecta, ¿no? -replicó España dejando de poner esa expresión.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para ayudarte o para besarte?

- Para ambas.

Tuvo que rendirse a Francia. Él también era muy terco cuando se lo proponía. Dejó que le vendara el torso. Tenía que reconocer que el vendaje lo había hecho mejor que él. Francia iba a limpiarle algún corte más pero Antonio le arrebató la tela y empezó a hacerlo él mismo. Algún día le darían el premio al país más cabezota del mundo, Francis tenía la certeza (y es más, votaría por él. No sabía si había alguien más terco que el hispano). El galo se levantó y se acomodó la melena un poco.

- ¿Que te apetece para comer?

- Nada.

- No te he dicho si quieres comer. Te he preguntado qué te apetece. Te serviré lo que quieras. -dijo Francia poniendo los brazos en jarra.

- A ti.

Vale. En aquel mismo instante las pocas neuronas que había operativas en el cerebro del francés se murieron a la vez. Se quedó con cara de imbécil rematado, intentando procesar lo que le había dicho. Un sonrojo progresivo se instaló en sus mejillas. A los diez segundos, Francia empezaba a asemejarse a un tomate. Mientras, España había seguido desinfectándose los diversos cortes. Su cara era de total indiferencia, puesto que eso lo había dicho para desarmarlo y que así se callara por un rato. Las neuronas del rubio empezaron a resucitar gradualmente y se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

- ¡Eres tan retorcido! ¿¡Cómo puedes jugar así con mis sentimientos?

- ¿Perdona? Querrás decir con esa insaciable libido que tienes. Esos no son sentimientos de tu corazón sino de tu...

- ¡Eres pérfido! -interrumpió el francés, aún sonrojadísimo.

España fue dibujando una sonrisa gradualmente. Vale, había querido que sonriera, pero no por ESTO.

- Te ves bastante gracioso ahora mismo, Francia.

- Te voy a cocinar lo que a mí me dé la gana, Fernández. Y si no te gusta, te fastidiarás. ¡¿Te parece bien? Tú te has buscado esto.

- Me da igual.

- ¡Aaaagh! ¡Eres insoportable! ¡Lo eres! ¡Debería echarte! ¡Será...!

Francia siguió despotricando contra el hispano durante el camino hacia la cocina. Al ratito, España dejó de escucharle refunfuñar. Se quedó en silencio un par de segundos y, de repente, se echó a reír suavemente (si se reía con más ganas, le dolían las heridas). No podía parar de reír. Sería todo lo insoportable que iba proclamando, pero Francia no lo echaba. Ni tan siquiera lo había dejado sin comer (allí se había marchado a prepararle a saber qué delicioso plato). Tan contradictorias sus acciones de sus palabras.

Al rato, Francis apareció por el marco de la puerta con un plato humeante. El delicioso olor de los alimentos inundó la estancia. Aunque intentó disimular su interés, España irguió el cuello para intentar ver de qué se trataba. El rubio no le hizo esperar, le dio el plato y le pasó un par de cubiertos. El de ojos verdes tenía la vista clavada en lo que le había preparado. Luego levantó la vista y le miró con una ligera sonrisa torcida. Francia se sonrojó ligeramente y puso un gesto enfurruñado.

- No tenía nada peor que darte. Por muy bien que lo veas, en realidad es lo peor que tengo por casa.

- No soy demasiado exigente. Tampoco voy a comer, no tengo hambre. Estoy algo mareado.

- ¿Has pensado que quizás sea porque has perdido mucha sangre y necesitas recuperar energía? -replicó Francia cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con un gesto reprobatorio

Antonio también se cruzó de brazos, intentando imitar esa pose intransigente del galo. El susodicho frunció un poco el ceño. Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, al lado del hispano y lo miró de reojo. Antonio hizo lo mismo. Se hizo el silencio durante unos largos segundos. Después, Francia se movió, cogió el cubierto y pinchó algunos alimentos, acto seguido le acercó el tenedor a la boca.

- Come.

- No quiero.

- A pesar de ser lo peor que tengo, sigue estando delicioso. Come. -insistió el rubio, moviendo el tenedor delante de él.

- Si tan delicioso dices que está, cómetelo tú. -replicó España.

Hizo ver que desistía y de repente le acercó el tenedor a la boca. El hispano había sabido ver lo que se le venía encima y había cerrado los labios con fuerza para impedir que le hiciera comer. Fue retrocediendo en el sofá, intentando alejarse del tenedor. Pero Francia no le dejaba apartarse demasiado de él y acabó por echársele medio encima y agarrarle una muñeca. El otro brazo de Antonio estaba a ratos sobre el hombro del francés (intentando apartarlo), a ratos intentando apartar la mano con el cubierto. Giró la cara de modo que no alcanzara y pudiera hablar.

- ¡Me estás manchando todo y pesas! ¡Jodido gabacho, déjame ya! -exclamó molesto.

- Tú no eres el único que sabe imponer su voluntad, España. -le replicó con un tono de voz algunos decibelios más alto de lo normal- ¡Está bien! Si tanto lo quieres, me lo comeré yo.

Francia, aún medio sentado sobre las piernas del otro, le soltó las manos y se incorporó un poco. Agarró el alimento entre sus dientes bajo la atenta mirada del español, que por fin se sentía "libre de amenaza". Fue inocente. Francis se inclinó, le agarró las muñecas con fuerza y lo besó, pasándole la comida. Hubiera intentado escupirla (sólo por llevarle la contraria, porque el sabor que le vino fue bueno) pero el galo no había dejado de besarle de forma que no podía intentar nada. Cuando notó que había tragado (el tío se resistió un buen rato. Suerte que estaba herido y que él se encontraba en una posición más favorable) paró el beso, soltó las manos y le miró relamiéndose los labios con una sonrisa perversa.

- ¿Ves como no era tan difícil?

Si ya tenía cierto enfurruñamiento en el rostro, ante ese comentario España parecía más molesto. Le quitó el tenedor de una mano, pinchó comida y se la apretó contra la cara, manchando el rostro de Francis. Éste se apartó hacia un lado, cayendo de culo sobre el sofá. España se inclinó para seguir manchándolo. La pelea prosiguió y, minutos después, se encontraban ambos medio echados sobre el sofá, la cara manchada de comida, despeinados y respirando agitadamente. No había habido un claro vencedor y, para rematarlo, habían trozos de carne por el suelo.

- Eres peor que un niño malcriado...

- Cierra el pico. -sentenció el español.

Cuando Francia le puso la servilleta en la cara, se sobresaltó pensando que lo que intentaba era seguir con la pelea. Se dio cuenta al poco de que estaba limpiándole el rostro (cosa que después hizo con el suyo propio). Recogió también los trozos de carne del suelo y se llevó el plato. España se quitó las botas y subió los pies al sofá. Apoyó los brazos sobre las rodillas y se quedó mirando hacia una ventana cercana. Cuando Francis entró, pensó que parecía un animal herido, siempre en estado de alerta a pesar de estar mal. Seguramente había sido una derrota de la cual se sentía especialmente frustrado. Cuando sentía que podía haber hecho más, Antonio se molestaba y hacía todas estas estupideces que había hecho desde que había llegado.

- Da la impresión de que estás esperando a que aparezca alguien para saltarle a la yugular. -dijo Francis. El otro le miró de repente, como si no hubiera escuchado sus pasos. Lo único que respondió fue un murmullo que no se llegó a entender- Ho~ qué hostil. Tu hermanito se siente intimidado.

- Claro, y por eso te estás acercando... -dijo irónicamente.

Esta vez el que no formó una respuesta con pies y cabeza fue él. Únicamente bufó un poco. A medio camino se agachó y recogió la chaqueta del hispano y se sentó en el sofá, ligeramente virado hacia el lado contrario en el que estaba sentado España. Sacó una aguja e hilo que había cogido cuando se había marchado a dejar el plato. Antonio observó como el francés enhebraba la aguja y empezaba a coser con cuidado la chaqueta.

- Lo mejor será que la lleves a que un sastre te la arregle mejor. Esto es algo provisional.

- Gracias. -dijo quedamente.

El de ojos verdes acabó por desviar la mirada hacia otro lado. Francis casi se pincha en el dedo cuando se movió hacia delante debido al peso de España, que se había apoyado sobre su espalda con la propia. No dijo nada más, dejó que el otro siguiera echado sobre él y siguió cosiendo la chaqueta. Espalda contra espalda, el hispano fijó la mirada en un pliegue del sofá que le quedaba cerca.

- Gracias. -dijo de nuevo el hispano.

- No tienes que volverme a dar las gracias por lo de la chaqueta. Ya lo escuché la primera vez. -dijo Francis intentando quitarle importancia.

- ... Gracias, Francia.

El galo levantó la vista y se quedó mirando un punto indefinido. Al principio no había comprendido a qué se debía todo aquello. Luego su mente hizo clic y todo encajó. Quizás ninguna de las veces en las que el español había pronunciado "gracias" le estaba agradeciendo el remiendo en la chaqueta. En realidad le estaba dando las gracias por dejarle estar allí. Por eso lo seguía repitiendo. No porque esperara que lo comprendiera, sino porque sentía que debía agradecérselo de algún modo. Antonio siempre había sido así de abstracto cuando se trataba de hablar sobre lo que sentía. Bueno, no es que el francés fuera mucho mejor en esos temas. Ambos tenían una manera de ser muy extraña cuando se trataba de esa cuestión.

- No hace falta que me las des. Lo hago porque quiero, _mon amí. _

Notó que la cabeza de España ahora reposaba sobre su espalda y escuchó un pequeño suspiro apenas audible salir de sus labios. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Por fin se había relajado. Desde que había llegado que no había estado tranquilo ni un sólo momento. Todo el rato estaba a la defensiva, intentando mostrarse fuerte a pesar de que estaba hecho cisco. Los minutos fueron pasando lentamente, en silencio. Cuando Francis terminó de coser, estiró la chaqueta y comprobó que había quedado bastante bien. Al menos ya no se veía rota y andrajosa. Ladeó el rostro y vio que el español estaba medio girado, dormido apoyado sobre su espalda. Sonrió.

- Mira que quedarte dormido así, _Espagne. _-murmuró.

Se movió un poco de modo que España se moviera y lo envolvió con sus brazos. La cabeza quedó apoyada sobre su hombro y el español ni siquiera se inmutó ante el movimiento. Después de quedarse unos segundos ausente observando a su vecino, Francia suspiró sonriendo con cierta resignación.

- Ahora a ver cómo demonios te llevo hasta la cama.

* * *

**¡Hooolas~!**

**Primero de todo y como es mi obligación decir.**

**EL BUZÓN DE SUGERENCIAS SIGUE ABIERTO COMO SIEMPRE~**

**Después, ¡aaagh! ¡Me quedo sin trozo escrito! Ideas aún me quedan (un par. Una que estoy escribiendo y otra que me queda por escribir). Pero el problema es que me falta tiempo (y que la inspiración me dé fuerzas para hacer mi "trabajo" a un buen ritmo) Así que, ya imaginaréis lo que esto supone: El ritmo al que salen los capítulos, disminuirá. De momento, según calculo, tengo ahora mismo medio capítulo escrito. Quizás este os llegue la semana que viene (tampoco prometo nada, lo siento). Pero a partir de ahí... sin ideas nuevas y tal, tendré que hacer un parón hasta nuevas ideas.**

**Lo siento. Me gustaría poder seguir publicando un capítulo a la semana pero... si no hay material, no puedo subir nada! XD**

**Sobre el capítulo. Esta idea también me estaba surgiendo a mí y alguien me dijo que querían ver que Francia se hubiera metido en líos y España cuidara de él (cosa que se ve en la primera parte) En fin, lo que quiero expresar con este trozo es que sin motivo, se pueden hacer compañía en los momentos que ambos están mal. También quiero decir que no imagino siempre a ambos portándose así: uno super deprimido y el otro agresivo. También imagino a Francia estando "agresivo" y a España "súper deprimido". Los puse así porque mira, también me apetecía hacer que el gabacho derramara alguna lágrima frustrada. Creo que no debe llorar demasiado el franchute. **

**La frase que más me gusta es las de Francia siempre buscando una buena excusa. Tengo debilidad por eso... ù/u aish.**

**Por otra parte: ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡100 reviews! ¡Muchas gracias a tods! **

_goldenapple-95, _**;w; m-me siento abandonada *?* Bueno, siempre es bastante interesante verlos peleando. Sí, sí, te entiendo. Chillidos fangirls, etc *hearts* Me gusta intentar explicarlo de forma que no se haga demasiado denso. Sino la gente pasa de leer la historia xD. Te perdono el vocabulario, me ha gustado como lo has dicho además xD Es más espontáneo xD. España puteador debe existir y sexy sexy *hearts* Cuando hablo de la hermana del rey me refiero aaa... *busca* **_**"**__Francisco I se comprometía a casarse con la hermana de Carlos, Leonor, y a enviar a dos de sus hijos a España como garantía del cumplimiento del tratado."_** Pensaré en esa idea, pero no lo veo muy claro aún xD Extendamos el amor por este pairing al mundo :3**

_Atsun, _**aaay si es que siempre pensamos en lo mismo xDDD Quizás si le regalara un arca de Noé Antonio le miraría y le diría: "¿Qué coño haces? ¿Para qué quiero yo esto?" Porque a veces es así de imprevisible xD A ver, no creo en pájaros inmortales así que supongo que Pierre (el primero que usaron) acabó muriendo y lo sustituyeron xD. Lo de Bicocca lo leí y ay qué risa xD Lo que pasa es que no se me ocurre muy bien sobre qué podría poner. A mi también me da risa el nombre Alfonso Pita da Veiga xDDD Lol marginado XDDDDD No te traumatizoooo ù.ú y tenía un deje sexy, lo sabes *?* Sigue dejando review, que me encantan y me río xD *hearts, hearts***

_Misao Kurosaki, _**Misaoo~ xDDD Wah, me alegro que te hagan feliz. Toño a lo princesa disney con los animalitos. Seeeh, Antonio con carita puppy tiene que ser imposible de resistir ù.ú. Bien ò.o si se entiende la descripción de la batalla ya me siento feliz. Otro capítulo más~**

_Sawako, _**Así está genial aprender historia. Yo lo creo también xD. Naah, en mi mente Pierre no debe ser inmortal. Es otro pajarito que cogió su cargo... xDD Sobre tus ideas: lo de sólo reserva una habitación para compartir cama xDDD ... interesante. Gilbert... ò.o No sé qué le interesa, creo que ni él debe tenerlo claro. Está tan mal de la cabeza *lol* Bueno en el capítulo cose (me gustaba la idea de Francis remendando algo para Antonio XD). Si se te ocurren más ideas random, no dudes en ponerlas. Me van bien para despertar mis propias ideas (aunque modifique algunas cosas de lo que me decís) Y gracias por el revi òwo *hearts***

_Victoria Balck, _**jajaja te ayudó en el exámen? Omg me parece awesome sólo de pensar que puede haberte ayudado XDD. Bueno Pierre no hace falta imaginárselo mucho, ya tuvo sus apariciones en el anime xD. A saber donde andan esos animalicos. Bueno teniendo en cuenta que se supone que hay salto temporal pues... quizás... DEP ù.úU**

_Shuuru, _**lol... XD no se te ocurren adjetivos. Best excusa ever XDDD Si no le tienes manía, ver a España feliz debe contagiarte y hacerte sentir débil. Jajajaja, eeeh que no es mi culpa! Es que es una palabra que me sirve muy bien porque me recuerda a una palabra japonesa que se asemeja mucho (y que me gusta) así que la uso XDDD No sé, cosas mías. Y ya van dos personas que me dicen que las traumo. ¿¡E-esto qué es? ;A;**

_Kanai Ivanov, _**(this is gonna be long, you better sit down). ****Sí, Sarkozy dijo eso. Si te interesa puedo pasarte el link de la noticia. No tiene desperdicio xD. Bueno, es cierto que Noruega ha invertido mucho dinero en empresas españolas, supongo que algo debe preocuparse por su dinero xD) Sí había un aura de acojonamiento impresionante xDDDD. Antonio francata, for the win. Muy radical todo xD. Hombre, cuando hay que ponerse serio, mejor usar el apellido. Le da un tono dramático molón. XD. ¡ES QUE FRANCIA ES UN HOMBRE! OMG! XD Francia no puede evitarlo, es tonto y no deja de provocarlo XD. Portugal no confirmó en realidad nada. No sabía de qué le hablaba pero por fastidiar a su hermano, lo que sea *XD***

**-del revi del capi 11 de Kanai xDD- ò/o n-no me comas! Francia se conformó con eso porque no se lo esperaba xD Creo que a veces, el gabacho, debe ser simple XD y también pienso que Antonio debe tener facilidad para insultarlo de vez en cuando XD. Mucha confianza, ya lo dicen: la confianza da asco xD. Francia no debería pero... le podía ver lo mono que estaba jugueteando con el perro XD. Sufre menos porque el gato le arañaba XDDD. Francis es delicado y algo ñoño XD pero baaah, se le quiere. Te gusta porque está bien ver que no se pasa de tonto tampoco, no se lo va a creer todo tampoco! Ò.óU Le falta una a? Ahora lo corrijo! ÒwÓU Gracias por avisar. Sí lo conoce, pero aún lo sigue sorprendiendo (y por eso le sigue interesando tanto 8D) Le importa porque sabe que Antonio lo hace con recochineo xD Ese momento de la aparición de España espontánea me encanta, es muy... ellos XD Un caballo que no conté: sino nos morimos con tantas cosas XD. Yey, adoremos a España insultando a Francia XDDD. Me alegra que la batalla se entendiera bien òwo. A mi también me encantan peleando. Y sí, queda un poco raro lo de mi amigo, también lo cambiaré ò.o. Creo que no eran hermanos de verdad sino que bueno reyes y paranoias de estas. Y bueno lo de gabacho ya te lo dije, lo cambiaré pero vamos, que me va mal por 5 añitos. El origen de la palabra data del 1530 xD. Se popularizó mucho en el 1800 pero ya existía de antes. Claro que sí, la parte física para Francia 8D. El nombre que le puso a Centurión está mencionado en el capítulo XD.**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**No sé cuándo actualizaré la próxima vez.**

**Nos vemos, amores~**

***lanza besitos***

**Miruru**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Y regreso a ti - Capítulo 13**

**XXX4**

El silencio gobernaba su habitación, cosa bastante rara. Se encontraba sumido en un placentero sueño en el cual se juntaban tres de las cosas que más le gustaban: vino, mujeres y comida. Su gloria no le duró demasiado, el molesto y estridente timbre de su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. El corazón se le aceleró una barbaridad debido al susto. Estiró una mano hacia el despertador, creyendo que era éste el que sonaba, y el ruido no se detuvo. Abrió los ojos, desorientado, y le deslumbró el brillo de la pantalla del teléfono, que seguía sonando. Se lanzó casi en plancha hacia el celular y justo cuando iba darle a contestar, dejó de sonar.

Se le quedó cara de tonto mientras observaba el móvil, aún con aire somnoliento y despeinado. No tardó demasiado en reaccionar y empezar a maldecir por lo bajo. Ni tan siquiera se molestó en mirar de quién era la llamada. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y se volvió a acostar. Habían pasado cinco minutos y empezaba a coger el sueño de nuevo. En ese justo momento, el timbre del teléfono volvió a sobresaltarlo. Empezó a maldecir por lo bajo, se arrastró por la cama y por fin agarró el teléfono.

- _¿Allô?_

- ¿Francia~? ¿Eres tú? -respondió la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

- Claro que soy yo. ¿España? -inquirió el galo arqueando una ceja. Se recostó sobre la cama mejor.

- ¡El mismo que viste y calza! -exclamó el otro demasiado efusivo. Francis frunció un poco el ceño.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Claro que estoy bien, ¿por qué no iba a estar bien? Estoy bien. Estoy súper bien. Estoy estupendo y maravilloso. -dijo el otro de manera ligeramente atropellada.

- Lo decía porque suenas un poco... digamos... Ebrio.

- Francia, Francia, Francia, Francia... -fue seguido por un enorme silencio.

- ... Dime. -acabó por instar el francés. A ver si así su amigo se animaba a continuar.

- Francia -el galo frunció un poco el ceño. Al paso que iba, le iba a desgastar el nombre- ¿Sabes? Te quiero un montón. -el gesto del galo se quedó totalmente inexpresivo mientras las pocas neuronas que le quedaban vivas se le morían por unos segundos- Y como te quiero un montón, ¿me vendrías a buscar al bar donde estoy?

Francis suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente. Demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

- ... ¿Un bar dónde?

- Un bar en París.

- ¿Estás en un bar en París y no me has llamado para hacerte compañía? España, eres cruel~

- Te estoy llamando para que me vengas a recoger. Si me hubieras hecho compañía ahora estarías igual de borracho que yo, tampoco podrías coger el coche y tendríamos que caminar haciendo 'eses' por la calle. Me he intentado levantar y andar un poco y me he comido cuatro taburetes. ¡CUATRO!

- ¿Te has hecho daño? -preguntó con cierta preocupación.

- No. Creo.

Vale, ahora sí que estaba preocupado. Era posible que estuviera desangrándose y como tenía tanto alcohol en sangre ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta. Suspiró un poco, se incorporó y se removió la cabellera.

- ¿Dónde me has dicho que estás?

Bueno, al menos el bar no quedaba demasiado lejos de casa. Cogería el coche, lo recogería y lo traería a casa. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a buscar algo que ponerse.

- Está bien, no te muevas de allí, ¿vale?

- Vale~ Me quedaré quieto como una estatua en la pose en la que estoy. Eres tan buen amigo... Un tío legal. Eres el mejor, Francia.

- Sí, sí... Nos vemos.

Terminó la llamada y empezó a cambiarse de ropa a toda velocidad. Capaz era de olvidarse de sus palabras y marcharse del bar. A saber dónde acabaría si eso ocurría. Corrió a oscuras por el pasillo, se tropezó con una mesa, la arrastró un trozo y empezó a cojear. Lo primero que hizo después de eso fue insultar por lo bajo mientras se frotaba el golpe. Encendió la luz para el trozo de pasillo que le faltaba por recorrer. Se volvió loco buscando las llaves, revolviendo bajo cosas que su criada había debido dejar allí cuando estaba ordenando. Estuvo casi cuatro minutos hasta que por fin dio con las malditas llaves del coche. Salió, cerró la puerta y se montó en el coche. El trayecto que normalmente lo hubiera hecho en unos diez minutos, lo hizo en cinco. Intentó aparcar delante del bar pero no había sitio. Tuvo que dejarlo unas cuantas calles allá. Perfecto, encima le iba a tocar tener que arrastrarlo hasta el coche.

Abrió la puerta del bar y miró a su alrededor. Lo encontró sentado en un taburete al lado de la barra. Estaba con la mano pegada a la oreja, como si estuviera hablando por teléfono, pero sin teléfono en la mano.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces así?

- ¡Ah! ¡Francia!

El rubio tuvo que agarrarse un poco a la barra para no perder el equilibrio ante el efusivo abrazo del español.

- Estaba quieto en la misma pose en la que te llamé. Te lo dije, ¿no es cierto? ¿Verdad?

- Sí, verdad, verdad. -la verborrea de Antonio cuando estaba borracho era imparable- ¿Pero y el teléfono?

- Se lo llevó un chico.

- ¿¡Qué? -exclamó Francis atónito ante la tranquilidad con la que el otro le decía que le habían robado. Lo agarró por los hombros para que se dejara de abrazos y le mirara atentamente- ¿¡Por qué has dejado que se lo llevara? Bueno, vale que dijiste que tampoco tenías mucha agilidad y correr no ha sido lo tuyo nunca pero... ¡Aún así!

- Es que el teléfono era de él... -dijo Antonio poniendo un puchero. Después miró hacia la barra- Si me quedo con el teléfono del bar, se enfadarán conmigo~

Parpadeó un par de veces, anonadado. Se sonrojó ligeramente ante el ligero espectáculo que había dado. El hombre detrás de la barra le miraba arqueando una ceja.

- No puedo robar así como así, Francia.

- ¡No te dije que robaras! -exclamó indignado- ¡Deberías haberme dicho que el teléfono con el que llamaste era de aquí! Creía que te habían robado el tuyo. ¡Me preocupé incluso!

Una gota de sudor recorrió su sien cuando vio la cara que estaba poniendo el español. Parecía como si lo adorara del todo. Como esas fans que van a los conciertos de sus ídolos y chillan como locas y les tiran las bragas. Sólo esperaba que España no hiciera algo así. Bueno... Mejor pensado, esperaba que hiciera algo así. Resopló un poco y tuvo que volverse a agarrar de la barra cuando Antonio se volvió a lanzar hacia él.

- ¡T-ten cuidado! ¡Te vas a acabar cayendo y te harás daño!

Oh, vaya. Acababa de recordar que quizás el hispano estaba herido y no se había dado cuenta. Empezó examinarlo con cuidado para comprobar si sangraba o tenía algún corte o hematoma.

- ¡Qué bueno que eres, Francia! ¡Preocupándote así por mí! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! N-no, espera... ¡Eres! ¡Eres mi MÁS MEJOR AMIGO!

Arqueó una ceja ante la aberración que había cometido el otro. Bueno, al parecer no se había hecho daño con el golpe que se había pegado. Observó la barra y la cantidad de vasos y botellines de cerveza que se acumulaban en la zona en la que el hispano se encontraba.

- ¿Todo eso has bebido?

- Y lo que se ha llevado el tipo este. No sé qué manía tiene por recoger. -replicó España, que aún seguía agarrado al francés.

- ... -suspiró un poco y lo apartó para que así le mirara a la cara. Quería que entendiera lo que le iba a decir a continuación a la perfección- ¿Has pagado ya todo lo que has bebido?

España se lo quedó mirando con unos ojos claramente nublados por el alcohol. Es más, tenía los labios entreabiertos y podía percibir el olor a alcohol que despedía su aliento. El silencio se fue prolongando y prolongando y el mayor problema era que los pensamientos de Francia empezaban a volar a otros terrenos que poco tenían que ver con pagar las copas que se había tomado.

- Tienes unos ojos taaaan azules...

- ... -se llevó una mano a la frente y se frotó un poco el rostro- Sí, claro. España, ¿has pagado todo el alcohol que te has bebido?

- Pero azules, azules... Tan azules como.

- ¡España! Ey. Mírame a los ojos y escúchame atentamente. -dijo el francés después de cogerle de ambas mejillas y aguantar el rostro para que lo único que pudiera mirar fuera él. Los ojos verdes de Antonio se quedaron fijos en su persona- ¿Has pagado las copas que has tomado?

- Sí, el camarero se ha encargado de cobrarme antes de que me pudiera ir, ¿sabes? Creo que temían que saliera corriendo. -rió repentinamente- ¡Como si pudiera!

Francia le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza. El pobre estaba fatal. Había bebido demasiado y ya estaba por esa fase en la que prácticamente todo lo que decía era un sin sentido. Agarró un brazo del español y se lo pasó por encima de los hombros. Sujetó la cintura con la otra mano y Antonio empezó a reír.

- Francia me mete manoo~ -dijo España aún con aire risueño.

- ¡N-no te meto mano! ¡Si te estuviera metiendo mano, te darías cuenta! "O no... Pero bueno" ¿Estás seguro de que puedes andar? Porque si tengo que cargar todo tu peso, prefiero cargarte en la espalda, que al menos te podré sujetar mejor.

- Puedo, puedo~ ... -contestó el hispano pegándose muchísimo al francés.

- Me vas a tirar si te pegas tanto a mí. Además, no podremos caminar.

Le costó un total de cinco minutos lograr sacarlo de aquel bar. Encima, salieron, anduvieron cien metros y Antonio tropezó con su propio pie. Ambos se cayeron al suelo, sobre unas bolsas de basura. Maldijo por todo lo alto. Antonio solamente reía.

- ¡Te dije que no podías caminar! ¿¡Por qué no me haces caso y escuchas a mis palabras de vez en cuando? -se quejó el galo expulsándose la ropa de posible suciedad.

- C-creía que podía. -dijo el otro aún riendo. Estiró la mano hacia el francés, que ya estaba de pie.

- Me niego.

Dicho esto, Francis se agachó y lo cogió en brazos. España fue bastante rápido en agarrarse a su cuello para sentirse más seguro. Pero era tan inquieto que movió las piernas para que lo bajara.

- No me cargues como si fuera una dama en apuros. -dijo poniendo morros.

- Estás en apuro y con ese sonrojo en plan desvalido pareces una dama.

Alucinó cuando Antonio pegó un puñetazo al aire. Vale, ¿ese golpe iba para él? Uf... Se alegraba bastante de que estuviera torpe y que posiblemente viera doble.

- Si vuelves a llamarme "dama" la próxima vez acertaré y te golpearé a ti.

- Está bien, está bien. Perdóname~ -dijo Francis con aire cansado.

El galo se giró, dándole la espalda y se agachó un poco. Antonio arqueó una ceja y pensó que hasta era gracioso que ahora estuviera en esa posición en la que parecía una persona apunto de salir corriendo en la carrera de los cien metros lisos.

- Sube. Te cargaré hasta el coche. No quiero que nos volvamos a caer. -dijo Francia.

Antonio se le enganchó como si fuera un koala y el francés por fin se incorporó y acabó de sujetarlo como tocaba. Pesaba. España siempre había pesado. Era lo que ocurría cuando ambos tenían casi la misma altura y más o menos el mismo peso. Si bien era cierto que ahora pesaba menos que hacía unos años, también era cierto que Francis ahora tenía menos fuerza. Antonio lo miraba de reojo, embobado. Un escalofrío recorrió al galo cuando notó las manos del hispano colarse por debajo de la camisa y empezó a acariciar su vientre. Se sonrojó ligeramente y una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

- Tienes las manos frías.

- ¿Por qué te crees que las he metido ahí? -respondió el otro.

- Touché. -sentenció Francia.

Las manos del hispano no es que se estuvieran precisamente quietas. Si lo que quería era calentarlas, lo más normal es que las hubiera dejado quietas y ya está. En cambio, se paseaban por su estómago, delinearon el ombligo y empezó a subir más, y más. Sí, era oficial. Antonio le estaba metiendo mano. Quizás otra persona le hubiera dicho que parara; él no. Ah, venga. ¿Qué había de malo? Le gustaba cuando tenía la iniciativa y cometía ese tipo de "fechorías". Era provocativo. Notó que ahora le besaba la mejilla y bajó hasta el mentón para luego proseguir con el cuello. No es que le extrañara ese comportamiento: cuando el hispano se agarraba una buena borrachera, casi siempre se ponía cariñosillo. Bastante. Mucho. Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando notó un mordisco en el hombro.

- ¡Eh, oye! No muerdas tan fuerte~ Me harás daño.

Sintió el aliento cálido de España sobre su oreja. Lo siguiente fue notar sus labios dejando algunos besos y ligeros mordisquitos mientras iba hablando con aquel tono ebrio.

- No quiero hacerte daño~ Si yo te quiero mucho, Francia.

- Ya, claro...

Le costó que no se le subieran mucho los colores. Es que se ponía de empalagoso... No le molestaba demasiado, pero es que no estaba acostumbrado. Llegó por fin al coche, bajó las piernas del hispano pero éste seguía demasiado concentrado en darle mimos. Seguiría así por más tiempo pero no era un buen sitio, la gente les estaba mirando bastante (¡Que a ver! ¡Le daba igual! Pero después Antonio podía acordarse y entonces... Entonces, no sería nada gracioso). Agarró las manos que se paseaban por el interior de su camisa y las sacó fuera. Ese gesto hizo que España dejara de darle besos y le mirara interrogante.

- Valoro todo el amor que sientes por mí, _chéri_, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí plantados eternamente. Vamos, te ayudo a subir al coche.

El otro afirmó con la cabeza y se dejó guiar. En cierto modo estaba decepcionado. Esperaba que Francia no se quejara y se dejara mimar. ¿Esas cosas le gustaban no? Y a él le apetecía. Se fijó en el cuello del galo cuando este pasó por delante de él para abrocharle el cinturón. El rubio se estremeció un poco cuando notó que el otro le mordió el cuello. Giró la cabeza y le miró con una ceja arqueada. España sonrió de una manera rematadamente sexy (¿cómo lo hacía? Si estaba extremadamente borracho). Se avanzó hacia él y lo besó intensamente. Podía sentir que el español se iba animando progresivamente y decidió ser responsable y parar ahí mismo. No era plan de hacer nada en el coche a esas horas en las que aún pasaba gente (que, de hecho, les estaban mirando). El gesto de decepción por parte de Antonio no pasó desapercibido.

- Ya obtuviste un poquito de mi atención. Ahora estate un rato quieto, te llevaré a casa y ahí ya puedes hacer lo que quieras. -comentó el francés incorporándose fuera del coche.

Cerró la puerta del asiento del copiloto no sin antes comprobar que al hacerlo no le fuera a pillar la mano o el pie al español. Se montó en el asiento del conductor y se fue poniendo el cinturón.

- ¿Puedo poner la radio? -preguntó Antonio.

- Por supuesto que puedes. -respondió el otro mientras arrancaba el motor y empezaba a conducir hacia su casa.

El rubio no se daba cuenta de nada, concentrado en la conducción y entretenido con el ruido de la radio, pero España le iba mirando de reojo una y otra vez. Cuando vio que el semáforo de más adelante se puso en rojo, Francia comenzó a maldecir.

- Este semáforo es eterno. Me molesta tanto encontrarlo en rojo. -refunfuñó.

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que Antonio se había quitado el cinturón. Se acercó a él, besó su oreja y ¡Oh, por Dios! Tenía su mano en su paquete. Se empezó a poner nervioso irremediablemente. Miraba de reojo al español, miraba de reojo al semáforo. Sólo esperaba que la cosa no fuera a más. No podía, en un semáforo que a saber cuándo se pondría en verde. Bueno, podía. Pero no era el plan. Vale, acababa de desabrocharle el botón y ¡Wow! La mano estaba dentro de la ropa. Sin avisar ni nada, de sopetón. Se le aceleró un poco la respiración porque la mano precisamente quieta no se estaba.

- O-oye... España...

No había terminado la frase cuando vio que el otro se empezaba a agachar hacia...

- ¡_Arrête-toi_! ¡E-España! ¡He dicho que pares! Wow, wow, wow. Vas muy fuerte tú hoy, ¿eh?. -el susodicho levantó la cabeza, aún sin llegar pero muy cerca de las regiones vitales del galo (Que empezaban a animarse un poquillo). El español arqueó una ceja.

- Pero hay que hacer algo con esto. -dijo señalando hacia el pantalón.

- 'Eso' estaba tranquilo hasta que has empezado a atacar. -replicó el galo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas- Si lo dejas tranquilito, volverá a estar calmado.

España le miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Que no se moría de ganas de poner el freno de mano y dejarle hacer? Oh, claro que sí. ¿Que quizás formarían tráfico y que no era ético? Sí. Francia se calmaba a sí mismo con la idea de que debía ser responsable ahora que el otro estaba bebido y él estaba conduciendo.

- Venga, vuelve a tu asiento y vuelve a ponerte el cinturón de seguridad.

Murmurando palabras que no logró a entender, el español se arrastró de nuevo hacia su asiento y, tras cuatro intentos, consiguió ponerse el cinturón. Francia mientras se concentraba en su respiración, intentando calmarse. ¡Si aún tenía el jodido pantalón abierto! ¡Maldito español de las narices! Se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello cuando los coches de atrás le pitaron porque el semáforo ya estaba en verde. El aire que entraba por la ventana que el otro había abierto le vino bien para "enfriarse" un poco. En poco llegaron a la casa del francés. Cuando apagó el motor, miró al hispano. Éste estaba concentrado mirando por la ventanilla.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

España no contestó y eso hizo que Francia arqueara una ceja. No sabía si es que estaba enfadado, estaba ausente por la borrachera o que lo ignoraba. Suspiró y salió del automóvil. Fue hasta el otro lado, le abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a salir. A pesar de que España intentó mantenerse lo más "firme" posible, se fue hacia delante y se quedó bastante pegado al francés. El susodicho le miró sonriendo con cierta resignación.

- Mira que estás torpe, ¿eh? Déjame ayudarte.

Consiguió cerrar el coche y se pasó el brazo del hispano por encima del hombro (el susodicho español se negaba a que lo volviese a cargar en brazos). Le costó malabarismo y penurias abrir la puerta sin soltar a Antonio. De hecho, encendió la luz usando el trasero. No habían pasado del rellano cuando notó que el español se estremecía un poco. Le miró y vio que estaba ligeramente pálido y con la mano sobre la boca.

- E-estoy mareado...

- ¿¡Qué? -exclamó alarmado el galo.

- Creo que voy a vomitar.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo aquí! ¡Ni se te ocurra vomitarme encima! ¡Aguanta hasta el baño!

Cogió al español en brazos (haciéndose daño en la espalda en el proceso, pero ¿qué más daba?) y empezó a correr como alma que lleva al diablo en dirección al baño. Minutos después, Francia esperaba apoyado sobre una pared, respirando agitadamente y con una mano sobre los riñones (que le dolían del gesto que había hecho para levantar tan rápidamente al otro). España salió al poco del baño, aún ligeramente pálido y el rostro mojado. Se sentía mejor después de haber echado parte del alcohol que se había bebido. Se fue hacia el francés, que se había incorporado al verlo salir, y rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, abrazándose a él.

- ¿M-me cargas? -dijo en un tonito lastimero.

¿De ese modo cómo pretendía alguien que pudiera negarse? Suspiró un poco y afirmó. España subió las piernas y Francis las cogió con un brazo, cargándolo algo raro. Aprovechó y, con la excusa de que era para sujetarlo mejor, la otra mano la puso en su trasero. Así se resarcía por lo del dolor de riñones. Cargó con él hasta su habitación y lo dejó sobre la cama. Mientras el otro se acomodaba un poco, Francis fue a buscar un paño mojado para que se refrescara un poco. España cogió el trapo húmedo y se lo pasó por la cara. Francia se sentó a su lado después de pegar tal sonoro suspiro que el hispano salió de sus pensamientos y lo miró. Y siguió haciendo eso durante un buen rato, intentando que el otro se diera cuenta de que le observaba. Se incorporó, estiró una mano y le pegó un suave tirón del pelo.

- ¡Eh! ¡Cuidado! Mi pelo es sagrado, ya deberías saberlo.

No le dejó decir mucho más, España se había acercado a él, había apoyado sus rodillas sobre el lecho (quedando más alto que Francia, que estaba sentado), tomó el rostro del otro entre sus manos y lo besó. Respondió al susodicho con la misma calma que su vecino. Cuando se separaron, Francia sonrió tensamente.

- Me gustaría seguir con esto, España. Pero también recuerdo la última vez que ocurrió. A la mañana siguiente me tiraste los trastos a la cabeza y tuve que huir con sólo los calz-

La frase permaneció inacabada. En un segundo, Antonio había fruncido el ceño y se había echado sobre el galo, empujándolo contra la cama. Lo pilló tan por sorpresa que no pudo ni defenderse. El hispano aprovechó para besarle intensamente, adentrando su lengua en la boca gala. Era como si de un segundo a otro España hubiera recuperado toda la agilidad que le faltaba hacía unos momentos. La prueba era que estaba desabrochándole los botones de la camisa sin tan siquiera mirarlos. Respiró agitadamente cuando el otro separó los labios de los suyos.

- España, ¿puedes estarte quieto por un momento y escuch-?

Otra vez volvió a besarlo. Vale... España no estaba dispuesto a escucharle. Abrió los ojos y vio volar su camisa hacia otros páramos. Entonces un pensamiento le vino a la mente cuando notó con la avidez que el otro acariciaba su torso ahora desnudo.

"¿Es que va a abusar de mí?"

La idea, aún pensada, sonaba absurda. Si fuera a decírselo a alguien seguramente le miraría como si estuviera loco. ¿Que alguien intentara "abusar" de él? Ya, claro. Y también se iba a hacer monje. Tomó aire bruscamente cuando se sintió libre del ahogante beso español. Se incorporó y agarró a España por las muñecas, en un intento de volver a retomar el control. Esta vez él fue el que inició el beso y mientras se aseguraba de que el otro no se soltara con aquellos movimientos de los brazos. Si lo tenía bien sujeto, todo volvería a su cauce. En un intento de revelarse, Antonio se separó del beso, respirando agitadamente. Dentro de su actitud dominante, Francia no dejó que estuviera mucho más rato lejos de él. Se acercó y el otro se aseguró de poner distancias echándose hacia atrás. Volvió a aproximarse y le mordió el labio inferior con cierta fuerza. El hispano pronunció una especie de gruñido cuando notó el mordisco.

Un pequeño gesto molesto cruzó el rostro de Antonio. Empezó a mover los brazos en un intento de liberar sus muñecas. Francis sonrió con sorna. Por algún motivo esto le traía recuerdos lejanos... Y al parecer no era al único. España se abalanzó sobre él con una fuerza que no esperaba, así que volvió a caer de espaldas sobre el lecho. El de pelo castaño no tardó demasiado en retomar su ataque. La suerte quiso que no tuviera que desabrochar el pantalón ya que lo tenía desabrochado desde el semáforo. Notaba como Antonio le iba dejando marquitas por el cuello y no pudo evitar jadear cuando notó las primeras caricias sobre su miembro. El problema (por así llamarlo) era que aquello había animado aún más al español, que tornó sus caricias más intensas.

- Tu voz cuando jadeas es sexy... -murmuró Antonio a su oído.

- A-anda, _Espagne... _ -dijo a media voz, intentando esconder los jadeos cada vez más pesados. Tenía sus manos apoyadas sobre los hombros del español. Intentaba apartarlo tan débilmente que se notaba que en realidad le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo- ¿Por qué no dejas que yo te dé amor como siempre?

- Porque no.

- Pero si sabes que soy buenooo~ -se quejó Francia. Un leve rubor se estaba instaurando en sus mejillas a causa del placer que sentía.

- Pero yo soy mejor. -una expresión de "¿¡Qué demonios dijiste?" se instaló en el rostro de Francia tras esta última frase.

- ¡¿Que qué?

- Que soy mejor.

Vale, eso no lo toleraba. Nadie decía que era mejor y después seguía toqueteándolo porque sí. Se incorporó para intentar apartarse pero Antonio volvió a hacer un alarde de fuerza extraordinaria (para lo borracho que estaba) y lo volvió a empujar, esta vez medio girándolo. España se pegó mucho a él mientras seguía acariciándolo. Francia no dejaba de intentar levantarse para poder apartarse. El de ojos verdes dejó de acariciarlo de repente y apoyó la frente sobre la espalda del otro. Francia frunció un poco el ceño y bufó, seguía sin poderse incorporar y tampoco se esperaba eso.

- ¿P-por qué no dejas que...?

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Francia viendo que el silencio después de la frase inacabada se prolongaba y prolongaba...

¿P-por qué no puedes dejar que te demuestre cariño? -dijo el español con un tono acongojado- ¿Tú tampoco me quieres, no?

Si había esperado frases ser pronunciadas por la boca del hispano, por supuesto ninguna era esa. Esperó que dijera algo más, pero no pasó.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

- La verdad. Que tú tampoco me quieres. Nadie me quiere... Todo el mundo pasa de mí y me critica a mis espaldas. Seguro que la idea de que yo te haga algo no te gusta porque no te agrado.

- ¿Por ese pensamiento estúpido has bebido tanto? -España no respondió, lo que venía a ser una afirmación- Madre mía, eres idiota. -silencio- ¿No me estás tomando el pelo? -más silencio- Pues sí que eres idiota...

- ¿Cuántas veces más piensas repetirlo, imbécil? -se quejó España algo molesto.

El galo se incorporó ligeramente, haciendo que el español lo hiciera a su misma vez. El susodicho arqueó una ceja. Con agilidad, Francis se las había apañado para agarrar las manos del español, atrayéndolo hacia sí como si éste le estuviera abrazando por detrás.

- Con la de cosas que te permito hacer. No trato a todo el mundo como a ti, ¿sabes?

- ¿Ah, no? -preguntó algo confundido Antonio.

- ¡Pues claro que no! -dijo con un tonito ofendido el galo.

Bufó y se sonrojó ligeramente. Normalmente España ya era un poco denso, borracho aún más (Aunque había de reconocer que dependía del día y de lo que bebía). El silencio no dejaba de prolongarse. Antonio parecía de repente muy concentrado en darse cuenta del trato que le daba Francia a los demás.

- ¿Aún estás dándole vueltas al asunto?

- Es que no logro recordarlo. -se justificó el español.

- ¿Y no prefieres entretenerte con 'otras cosas'? -preguntó en un susurro el francés. Guió una mano del hispano hacia las regiones vitales y la otra hacia su torso- Así te darás cuenta de que no me importa que me "hagas algo", _Espagne. _

La poca cordura que le quedaba a España (porque la borrachera le había dejado poca) desapareció. Si hacía escasos minutos parecía haber perdido toda la libido que tenía, de repente subió como la espuma. Retomó las caricias sobre París y toqueteó todo lo que a su paso encontraba. A Francia le gustaba dominar: era una realidad. Pero lo que también era cierto era que podía hacer excepciones. España era una de esas excepciones. No es que lo fuera a cantar a los cuatro vientos. A saber. ¡Quizás alguien decidía reírse de él! ¡Que el país del amor quisiera amor de alguien! ¡Jah! En cierto modo era chistoso. Bueno, obviamente no era el mejor momento para tener dilemas mentales.

Minutos después, Francia se sentía desfallecer. Cansado estaba un rato... Digamos que Antonio era un poco más brusco cuando tenía tantísimo alcohol en vena (y desbordaba pasión de aquella manera). Igualmente una sensación de satisfacción lo recorría. Oh, deliciosa sensación post-polvo. Aún podía escuchar su respiración agitada acompañando a la del español. Se quedó algo sorprendido cuando el de pelo castaño tiró de él y lo abrazó. Por un instante, Francis se quedó totalmente estático. Al segundo siguiente, se empezó a sonrojar inevitablemente y lo intentó disimular pegándose a él. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir cariño tan sincero por parte de alguien. Se dejó envolver por el calor que el cuerpo y los brazos del hispano le proporcionaban. Pasó una mano por la cintura de Antonio y al poco rato, cayó rendido.

Horas después, Francia notó que le molestaba la luz. Al rato se dio cuenta de que no era lo único que le "molestaba". Le dolía cierta parte de su cuerpo que había sido invadida por cierto personaje que aún seguía abrazándole. Intentaba convencerse a sí mismo pensando que una vez al año, no hacía daño (bueno algo sí dolía... Nimiedades). Abrió los ojos y levantó ligeramente el rostro para encontrarse a Antonio mirándole como si tuviera tantas preguntas en mente que no podía decantarse por una sola. Francis no dijo nada, siguió con la misma expresión neutral, algo despeinado y con cara de sueño y cansancio.

- ¿Me has dejado dominar la situación? -Francia no pudo decir nada. Se le había quedado la expresión congelada en el rostro. Dada la pregunta, su gesto era en cierto modo hasta cómico- En serio, ¿me has dejado estar encima? ¿Yo he 'dado'? ¿En serio?

Empezaba a sentirse molesto. Además notaba también que la vergüenza que sentía era cada vez mayor. Se empezaría a sonrojar y no quería que lo viera así. Agarró un cojín que tenía cerca y le pegó con él en la cara mientras se incorporaba lo más rápido que el dolor en su trasero le permitía.

- ¡Desde luego...! ¿Quieres dejar de repetirlo? ¡Cuantas más veces lo repites, peor suena! ¡Vas a hacer que me arrepienta! ¿Acaso tienes que preguntarlo tantas veces? Es la última vez que te voy a recoger a un bar. ¡La última!

Obviamente, era mentira. Salió de la habitación refunfuñando. España le miraba confundido. Era lógico que tras la borrachera que se había pillado no recordara nada. Era lo malo del asunto. Pero, mientras se alejaba para prepararle algo para desayunar y calmar el dolor de cabeza del hispano, pensó en que siempre habría algo peor. Antonio se iría acordando de cosas puntuales durante el transcurso del día.

Y el dichoso español tenía la manía de acordarse siempre de las más vergonzosas.

Iba a ser un día muy duro.

* * *

**España: El buzón de SUGERENCIAS sigue abierto como siempre.**

**Francia: Eso es ;D Decidle a la alocada escritora qué cosas queréis que le haga al español -cejitas-**

**España: ... :D ... *le tira de la oreja***

**Francia: Ay, ay, ay... ;_;**

**

* * *

**

**Bonsoir mis readers~ Aquí os traigo otro capítulo más. Tengo otro capi escrito + medio (Ese medio se me resiste como el que más) Así que seguramente la semana que viene tenéis otra actualización (pero no creo que el lunes) Quería subir otro trozo pero me he confundido y cuando llevaba la mitad de este beteado, me daba pereza empezar a betear el otro.**

**Sobre este capítulo... Tenía que hacerlo después de leer que Himaruya dijo que Antonio borracho era MUY cariñoso y que lo mejor era alejarse de él (que no se iba a enfadar luego) xD Y SÍ... Francia ha sido ukeado xD. Me hacía bastante gracia escribir a España tan borracho. En general, todo el capítulo me fue muy divertido escribirlo. También tiene su momento tierno. Apuntar que Antonio tiene la mala costumbre (en mi fic XD y se intuye (creo que no mucho, por eso lo explico)) de llamar a Francia para que le venga a buscar . Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Ahora paso a comentar vuestros hermosos reviews~**

_ReddyS, _**100 reviews es awesome ò.o. Me gustó mucho escribir el capítulo pasado. Es parte de lo que creo que ocurre. La frase de distracción de Antonio con lo de la comida fue estupenda. Matas al francés por unos segundos, es súper práctico XDDD. Tengo más ideas (esta fue mía) pero tardan en salir. Por eso, si tenéis, es bueno que me las digáis XD a ver si me inspiran.**

_Moonplata, _**f-fan mia ò/o omg gracias... Gracias a ti por leerme. Espero ver tu review por aquí :D**

_Sawakoo, _**jajajaja lo de qué te apetece cenar.. xD Me encanta. Bah, no os dé pena... Si le afectó más es porque le gustaba la idea (?) El francés pervertido es muy inteligente. MUY inteligente. N-no me gustaría sacar ideas de otros fics... ;_; Lo del baño del avión lo apunto para otra idea que tengo de otro fic de estos dos *XD* No pasa nada, me encanta que me des ideas ò.ó Sé que en algún momento me dirás algo y me inspiraré. Gracias por dar ideas random ;w; -hearts-**

_Victoria Balck, _**son tercoossss e intentan ocultar sus debilidades frente a la mayoría de personas. En fin. XDDD Es porque en el fondo nos gusta que Francia abuse un poquito de España 8D Tiene morbo *?*. Continuado! ò.ó**

_Atsun, _**sí... dormir mientras llueve es genial (sin tormenta, eso sí) jajaja sí, suena cruel XD Pero en realidad yo creo que Francis tiene una parte maja sin estar tan jodido xD. "Como te desmayes, te violaré" en realidad era una manera de presionarle de modo en el que no se viera demasiado preocupado y el otro reaccionara como él quería. En realidad era buen amigo xD. Toñozudez win xDDDD. Son muy monoos, muy tontitos e infantiles a ratos, pero muy monos. ¡Bien, un capítulo en el que no te traumaticé! Me siento realizada XD**

_Shuuru, _**ò.o bienvenida de vuelta al mundo internetero. Es un momento bonito lo de "Mentiroso" -hearts- Ah, ¿por qué noooo? Pérfido es una palabra interesante ò.o No la uso mucho pero me gusta ò.o. Gracias, espero que te guste el capítulo.**

_Kanai Ivanov, _**sabes que en realidad deseas enviarme review, bby~ ... Es curioso ver cómo reaccionan unos y otros a una "misma" situación. Awww, es que el momento de llorando es bonito xD No sé, escribirlo me pareció mono. Antonio es "desagradable" por el mismo motivo que Francia le amenaza con hacerle cosas guarras... porque no quieren parecer demasiado preocupados. Tienen una sicología muy retorcida. Antonio es súper orgulloso, pero creo que Francis no es mucho menos. Y aún se le debe marcar más con España. Si Antonio, después de ser derrotado, estuviera feliz, me resultaría demasiado raro. Está borde porque no quiere que le pregunte, no quiere que se preocupe, pero sí quiere que le haga compañía. Como no sabe exactamente cómo pedirle lo que quiere sin ser dependiente + está molesto porque ha perdido etc, está BORDE. Es lógico XD demasiados sentimientos. Si apretó fue para que cediera a sus "condiciones" y entrara en razón más que por ser borde XD. No puede dejar de ayudarle, es lo que hay xD. A mí tampoco me importaría que esas formas de hacerte comer las usara conmigo. No fue de boca a boca. Lo agarró con los dientes, sin masticar ni nada, ¿eh? XD Mejórate.**

**Y eso es todo por hoy**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Saludos.**

**Miruru. **


	14. Capítulo 14

**Y regreso a ti - Capítulo 14 **

**XXX3**

- ¡Es una injusticia, España! -exclamó indignado el francés.

El susodicho le miraba, fijando toda su atención en la mejilla rojiza de Francia. El rubio no dejaba de andar de un lado a otro de la habitación. De repente paró, se sentó al lado del hispano y le miró de manera inquisitiva.

- Pero es que esa chica me ha pegado un tortazo. ¡Un tortazo, España! -exclamó indignado señalando su propia mejilla un par de veces. El de pelo castaño afirmó con la cabeza como dándole a entender que le estaba escuchando- Yo sólo le dije: _"Señorita quiero adentrarme en usted esta noche y no dejarla descansar un solo segundo" _Un tipo me dijo que con eso ligaba fijo.

Antonio había ido arqueando una ceja ante la frase en español (con un MUY marcado acento francés). Después de unos segundos en silencio, estalló en una sonora carcajada. Aquello no le sentó muy bien al galo, que frunció un poco el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. Esperaba que parara pronto de reírse, pero fue al contrario, España cada vez reía más y más. Tuvo que pegarle un codazo en las costillas.

- ¡Oye, para! ¿Se puede saber qué tiene de gracioso?

- ¿Aparte de tu acento? -dijo con lágrimas asomando de tanto reír.

Francis volvió a mirarle mal y eso provocó que Antonio volviera a reír a pleno pulmón. Se le estaba acabando la paciencia al galo cuando su amigo le explicó lo que le había dicho a aquellas señoritas.

- ¡Ese tipo me engañó! Si no hubiera buscado palabras tan rebuscadas seguro que me hubiera dado cuenta... ¡Pero será...! ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?

- Seguro que luego se fue a consolar a esa señorita ofendida portándose como un caballero cortés.

- La madre que... -Francia apretó la mandíbula y cerró el puño de la mano derecha.

Volvió el de pelo castaño a reír. Se llevó las manos al estómago y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá. Francis no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, pensando en que luego el hombre aquel se había marchado en la misma dirección que la muchacha. Estaba claro, lo había hecho para fastidiarle el ligue. Acabó por girarse y coger de los hombros al hispano, que aún seguía riendo.

- ¡Enséñame español! -dijo repentinamente.

- ¿Q-qué? -inquirió el otro aún medio risueño.

- ¡Que me enseñes tu idioma! Estoy harto de venir aquí y que me engañen.

- Pero si nunca te ha interesado mi idioma... Además, no eres el único al que engañan. Cuando voy yo a tu casa a mí también me engañan. Y créeme, allí es más peligroso.

- ¡Pues tú aprendes francés también!

- Eeh... No, mejor no. -viendo que el otro iba a replicar algo por la falta de ganas de aprender su idioma, España se apresuró a añadir- Pero puedo enseñarte español. Voy a buscarte una libreta para que puedas tomar apuntes. Empezaremos ahora mismo.

_Minutos después._

El rubio se había recogido el flequillo en una pequeña coletita para que no le molestara. Lo mismo había hecho con el resto del pelo. Balanceaba entre sus dedos un bolígrafo y miraba la libreta que tenía agarrada con la otra mano. España estaba al lado de una pizarra que tenía desde hacía muchos años (la había usado para enseñar a Romano), llevaba unas gafas que usaba para que la vista no se le cansara (cosas de la edad) y miraba, con los brazos en jarra, al francés.

- Oye, si no lo tienes, no sé por qué estamos sin hacer... -empezó el hispano.

- ¡Espera, espera! ¡Creo que lo tengo! Ahá, sí... -murmuró mientras escribía cuatro cosas en la libreta y, con un tirón, se quitaba la coletita que le aguantaba el flequillo- Ven, acércate. Ya verás qué bien lo hago.

Le hizo caso y se acercó hasta estar al lado de la mesa. El galo agarró la camisa del otro y tiró de él hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros de distancia. Dibujó una sonrisa ligona y casi podía verse un aura de brillitos a su alrededor.

- _Hola~ ¿quieres que te lleve al cielo del que te escapaste? _-dijo con un tono sexy. Cuando terminó la frase, guiñó un ojo.

La cara de Antonio reflejó sorpresa y, segundos después, un ligero rubor se instaló en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño. El galo se sorprendió gratamente con aquella reacción que, a su parecer, era como avergonzada. Empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia sus labios y besó unas manos, las que España había puesto por medio.

- ¿Qué haces? -dijo el susodicho frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

- Es que te veías apetecible. -se quejó el otro haciendo un ligero puchero.

- Todo el mundo se ve siempre apetecible según tu punto de vista.

- Eso no es totalmente cierto. -se intentó acercar de nuevo y España puso de nuevo las manos entre ambos. Francis mordió la mano sin llegar a hacerle daño- Eres tan soso cuando quieres.

- Me dijiste que querías aprender español. En cambio, la primera frase que formas es... Eso. -dijo España con expresión no muy contenta, aún algo sonrojado.

- Lo quiero aprender para poder ligar sin tener que preguntarle a alguien que decida que no quiere que ligue. -dijo Francis- Además, con tu idioma es sumamente difícil ligar. No entiendo cómo puedes atraer tanto a las chicas.

- ¡Eh! En mi idioma hay muchos recursos.

- En el mío hay más. Yo podría ligar antes que tú.

- Mira, gabacho idiota... -Francia se dio entonces cuenta de lo mucho que habían molestado sus palabras al hispano. Observó la sonrisa helada en su rostro. Sudó frío- Podría hacer que te sonrojaras si me lo propusiera.

- No me lo creo.

- ¿Que no? -dijo levantando ligeramente el tono- Pues ya verás. Antes de que termine la semana voy a lograr que te sonrojes. ¡Como buen español que soy! ¡Prepárate Francia! Vas a desear no haberme desafiado.

Francia levantó una mano en un intento de detenerlo. No sirvió para nada. España se había ido a saber qué rincón de su casa. Por más que lo buscó, le dio esquinazo y una criada le dijo amablemente que Antonio no quería verle. Suspiró y decidió que lo mejor sería volver a casa. Si es que se enfadaba por cada tontería... Bueno, con suerte se olvidaría del tema y estaría bien en un par de días.

Un par de días después

Pasear por los Campos Elíseos siempre le había gustado. Era un sitio ideal para ver el día a día de la gente, disfrutar de un paraje de ensueño y pararte a disfrutar de un buen café y una pasta. Iba algo ensimismado mirando a unas chicas cuando de repente escuchó un silbido halagador. Seguro que se lo habían dedicado a las muchachas. Él mismo las siguió con la mirada hasta que las perdió de vista. El silbido volvió a repetirse. Francis frunció un poco el ceño y miró a su alrededor. Un arbusto, no muy lejos de allí, se movió de manera sospechosa. El galo empezó a acercarse a paso ligero y el arbusto empezó a moverse aún más, y más. Apartó las hojas y se encontró con la mirada de color verdosa que lo observaba como si lo hubiera pillado cometiendo un crimen.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí metido silbando? -preguntó Francia arqueando una ceja.

- Estoy... observando... aves. Y el silbido es para... llamarlas, ¿sabes? -dijo España inventando una excusa a toda velocidad.

El problema era que Francis no le creyó. Arqueó una ceja y le miró como si estuviera diciendo una gran locura (que, de hecho, la estaba diciendo).

- ¡Oye! ¡Tú has usado excusas peores que esta! No vengas a exigir ahora. -replicó el hispano enrojeciendo.

- ¿Qué intentabas exactamente? -inquirió el otro después de un rato de desconcierto.

- Te estaba silbando porque hoy estás muy sexy. -dijo Antonio de sopetón.

- Yo siempre estoy sexy.

- Déjame ponerlo en duda.

- ¡¿Perdona? -exclamó ofendido el francés- ¡Yo siempre estoy sexy!

- ¿Me invitas a desayunar? -preguntó España pasando ya a su plan B.

- ... Debería darte una patada y enviarte a tu casa. No sólo me dices que no estoy sexy siempre sino que, encima, quieres que te invite a desayunar. -empezó Francia con cierto desdén.

- Anda, por favor... Tengo hambre y si vuelvo para casa sin desayunar me moriré. -dijo Antonio poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado- No querrás que eso caiga en tu conciencia, ¿verdad?

-Hum, déjame pensarlo... Quizás me da igual.

- Fffranciaaaaaa~ -se quejó el español alargando algunas letras. De repente se le enganchó como si de un koala se tratara.

- ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Pesas un montón! ¡Nos vamos a caer!

- Vamoooos~ Invítame a desayunar~ He venido de lejos para verte y lo menos que podrías hacerme es invitar a desayunar, ¿no?

- ¡Como si eso fuera un motivo suficiente! -exclamó Francia que seguía poniendo todo su esfuerzo en no ceder ante el peso del hispano.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Lo retiro! ¡Siempre vas sexy! Lo que pasa es que como yo no puedo ir tan sexy pues me da envidia y no quiero admitirlo. -dijo España. No es que lo pensara, pero sabría lo que sucedería a continuación.

Francia dejó de forcejear. España aprovechó ese momento y se bajó. El galo sonrió con suficiencia y cierta resignación. Se apoyó en una pared y un aura de brillitos se instaló a su alrededor.

- Ah~ Lo siento. Uno no puede dejar de ser tan atractivo así como así. Lamento que me envidies, _mon amí._ Intentaré no ser tan sexy pero no prometo nada.

El aura pastelosa de Francia estaba empezando a crecer. Y, ¿de dónde demonios había sacado esa rosa que tenía en la mano y que balanceaba con cierto aire dramático? Tuvo que esforzarse por no poner una cara de acuerdo con sus sentimientos. Era TAN teatrero. De repente Francia le miró con decisión. Se avanzó unos pasos y lo agarró por la cintura, quedando a su lado.

- ¡No te preocupes, España! -proclamó con ímpetu Francis- Yo te invitaré a cenar.

- Quería que me invitaras a desayunar. -apuntó España.

- ¡No te preocupes, España! -volvió a proclamar el galo- Yo te invitaré a desayunar. -bajó el tono y dijo de carrerilla- Y luego quizás a cenar y otras cosas que quién sabe pero que seguro que son divertidas.

- De momento tú invítame a desayunar, ¿vale? -dijo Antonio al ver que el otro tomaba carrerilla y ya empezaba a irse por les cerros de Úbeda.

Francia lideró el camino, tan seguro de sí mismo que hasta desprendía un aura de supremacía. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente y se hacía difícil caminar entre tantas personas. Antonio miró hacia su izquierda intentando ver a la persona que le acababa de pegar un buen empujón. Miró entonces la espalda de Francia y empezó su plan.

- ¡Uah! -exclamó mientras se echaba hacia delante y usaba al galo como apoyo para "no caer". Una mano se apoyó en su cintura y la otra en una nalga del galo. Una sonrisa se instaló en los labios del susodicho.

- ¿Estás bien, _mon amí_? -dijo Francia exhibiendo esa sonrisa de pervertido. Aún así, no se movió para que así su querido vecino pudiera seguir agarrado.

- No te preocupes. -dijo España sonriendo tranquilamente- ¡Si me caigo, ya sé dónde agarrarme!

- ¿Heeh~? Claro que sí, España. Como si prefieres agarrarte a sitios más... "firmes". Ya me entiendes. -replicó el galo con una sonrisita.

Por fuera, el español tenía un gesto como indiferente. Por dentro, Antonio estaba insultando al galo. ¡¿Qué tipo de reacción era esa? Tendría que haber reaccionado diferente ante el piropo. Claro que, ¿qué podía esperar de Francis? Las cosas nunca eran fáciles con él.

- Mejor vigilo por dónde voy y ya está. -acabó por responder, con aire sonriente.

- Qué lástima. Tito Francis siempre está disponible para dejar que los demás se agarren de él. Que no se te olvide, ¿vale? -dijo el francés guiñándole un ojo. El otro desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, con una expresión desinteresada.

- Vale, vale.

¿Que por qué no llamó Francis a alguien para que les vinieran a buscar? Porque de vez en cuando le gustaba mezclarse entre su gente. Sabía que a Antonio también le gustaba ese contacto con la gente normal, así que no le importaría que fueran a su casa usando el autobús. ¿Lo malo? Que iban de pie porque estaba bastante lleno. ¿Lo bueno? Que por ese mismo motivo, Antonio estaba detrás de él, bastante pegadito. Lo que ya no sabía el galo es que su vecino iba maquinando cuál iba a ser su siguiente movimiento.

Se decidió por un plan de ataque. Le dio dos toquecitos en el hombro y Francia se giró un poco para poder verle, con gesto interrogante. España sonrió como siempre. El rubio se quedó un poco desconcertado pero le sonrió de vuelta. De repente, el otro puso un gesto como de sorpresa. Aquello no hizo más que desconcertar a Francis.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó finalmente.

- ¿Ha salido el sol, o acaso me has sonreído?

Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio. Francia se había quedado con cara de desconcierto elevado a la enésima potencia.

- Te he sonreído y el sol ha salido bien temprano esta mañana... Estás raro. No será que... -España tragó saliva. No quería que lo pillara tan pronto- ¡Ya lo entiendo! Me has echado tantísimo de menos que hasta mis sonrisas, ya de por sí maravillosas, ahora te parecen más que extraordinarias.

España deseó pegarle por ese razonamiento.

- Ahahaha, España, eres taaan mono~ Si quieres, yo te sonreiré y...-bajó el tono de voz y se pegó al hispano, que intentó detenerlo de algún modo. Francis se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro- cualquier otra cosa que desees, ya sab-

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¿Es eso que lleva esa es una minifalda o un tanga? -dijo Antonio señalando hacia la ventana.

- ¿¡Dónde? -exclamó el otro volviendo la mirada hacia donde España señalaba. Buscaba como loco lo que el hispano había dicho- ¡¿Dónde, dónde? ¡No la veo!

- ¿No?

- ¡No! ¡No veo nada! ¿Cómo de corta era? ¿Eh?

- Tal que así. -hizo un gesto con las manos por la mitad del culo. Francia pronunció un quejido y se mordió un poco el labio inferior.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Cómo me he podido perder eso? -se quejó mientras seguía buscando con la mirada la chica de la mini-falda (que de falda tenía poco, según las palabras de Antonio)

El de pelo castaño miró hacia un lado, aliviado de haber despistado lo suficiente al galo. Bueno, otro piropo que había caído en balde. Con lo mucho que le costaba sacarlos de manera "espontánea". No encajaban ni con pegamento en las conversaciones que estaban teniendo. Llegaron por fin al barrio donde Francia tenía su casa. España tiró de su mano, deteniéndole.

- ¿Podemos desayunar en algún café? Ya iremos luego a tu casa si eso.

Antonio no llegó a comprender el matiz que tenía la sonrisa que se le había dibujado al galo ante la última frase. Como su mente estaba en otros asuntos, Francia no pudo negarse a la petición. Llegaron a un pequeño y abarrotado café, tomaron asiento (por pura suerte que tuvieron de que dos personas se marcharan en ese mismo instante) y Antonio empezó a mirar la carta para decidir qué iba a pedirse. Una vez ambos habían hecho sus peticiones al camarero, Francia devolvió la vista al español, que ya le miraba fijamente. Una expresión interrogante cruzó el gesto del galo, y el otro sonrió como si nada.

- ¿Sabes Francia? -empezó casualmente el hispano. Como si llevaran horas hablando sobre el tema- Los ángeles están celosos porque ahora sueño contigo.

La sonrisa casual que había adornado los labios del galo no desapareció. Se había quedado totalmente estático, como si le hubieran dado al pause. De repente, una sonrisa galán se instaló en sustitución a la otra. Cuando vio eso, España supo que no le había servido de nada.

- ¿Heh~? ¿Tanto me echas de menos que hasta sueñas conmigo? -empezó Francia. Se echó un poco sobre la mesa y bajó el tono a uno sensual- ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que YO sueño CONTIGO? ¡Eh! ¡Espera un segundo!

Había estado tentado a pegarle un pisotón pero eso último le había llamado la atención. Oh, oh...

- ¡Ya decía yo! ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo!

- _"Mierda"_

**- **¡Tú intentas que me sonroje a base de piropos! ¿¡Aún estás con eso? -exclamó Francis.

- Si no lo he logrado aún es porque estaba comportándome y no he usado los más ordinarios. -dijo España enfurruñándose ligeramente- ¡Y lo voy a lograr!

- ¿¡Pero por qué sigues aún con esto! Si es una tontería.

- Si yo te dijera que con el francés no ligarías ni aunque las mujeres estuvieran lo más predispuestas posible, entonces no te parecería tan trivial.

- Yo no dije en ningún momento eso. Mis palabras fueron más suaves. -apuntó el francés.

Podría haber seguido la discusión pero justo en ese momento trajeron el desayuno. Después de eso, se instaló un silencio raro que duró mientras empezaban a degustarlo. El galo no dejaba de mirar de reojo a su amigo. ¿Por qué tenía que tomarse las cosas tan a pecho? Bueno, vale que quizás al contrario él hubiera reaccionado igual (o quizás hubiese sido más radical). Francia abrió la boca para empezar un tema de conversación justo cuando España empezaba a hablar, así que se calló.

- Quería comentarte algo que me lleva rondando la cabeza desde hace un buen rato, Francia. - el galo le miró interrogante. Antonio parecía bastante serio- Bonita camisa, ¿te puedo hablar sin ella?

Había abierto los ojos con ligera sorpresa y España podría jurar que se había ruborizado un poco (o eso, o ya estaba empezando a delirar de tanto tener la vista fija en las mejillas a ver si se sonrojaban un poco) Las neuronas del galo estaban intentando volver a la vida y, mientras, balbuceó cosas sin sentido. Antonio estaba disfrutando aquello como el que más. No había esperado una reacción así, pero eso ya empezaba a gustarle más. Francia logró recuperar el control sobre sí mismo. Inspiró, lentamente, y acabó esbozando una sonrisilla de lado que ya no le gustó tanto a España (aquello significaba que "volvía a dominar la situación")

- Por supuesto, _Espagne. _Cuando tú quieras me quito la camisa, los pantalones y lo que desees. -dijo el galo y acto seguido le hizo un gesto insinuante con las cejas.

Antonio bajó la vista al café, como si el otro no hubiera dicho nada. Por mucho que lo hiciera, Francia sabía que sí se había enterado. Oh, claro que sí. Seguro que ahora no dejaba de pensar en ello. Era todo cuestión de habilidad. Francia sabía entrar (bueno, en eso era un experto~), pero también sabía entrar en la mente de la gente. Juguetear con su subconsciente para estar siempre presente. Tenía la intuición de que, a ratos, lo lograba con España. Y debía admitir que, estar en los pensamientos del hispano era algo que le gustaba.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el hispano había terminado su desayuno y el francés aún tenía el suyo prácticamente intacto. España, por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en cómo lograr que de una maldita vez el otro se sonrojara. ¡No era imposible! ¡Lo tenía claro! Arrastró su silla y se colocó al lado del galo, que le miró interrogante mientras seguía desayunando.

- Así puedo ver la calle. -se excusó.

No era del todo mentira, así podía ver la calle. Aunque él tenía fija la mirada en el rubio. Dentro del enorme repertorio de piropos que conocía, tenía que descartar los que eran para mujeres. Mierda, su lista se había reducido a más de la mitad. Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

- ¿Te estudio o te trabajo? -soltó Antonio de sopetón.

Francia empezó a atragantarse con la comida. Como reacción inicial, no estaba nada mal. El segundo paso fue dirigirle una mirada incrédula mezclada con cierta perversión. Mierda, esa mirada era mala. Era muy mala.

- ¿Qué has...? "¿Te estudio o te trabajo?" -dijo Francis aún sonriendo con incredulidad. Los niveles de perversión en su rostro aumentaban por momentos.

- He dicho: "¿El estudio? ¡Menudo trabajo!" ¿Es que ahora estás sordo? Te haces viejo, Francia. Te haces viejo. -dijo con un tono inflexible, cruzándose de brazos.

Decepción pura y dura, es lo que se podía leer por el rostro del galo. Por una vez en su vida, no había sabido ver el engaño. Francia empezó a refunfuñar cosas sobre que si lo había llamado viejo y que no era cierto, y que en todo caso él también sería viejo porque no había mucha diferencia de edad entre ambos. Experto ya en ignorarlo, Antonio se levantó de la silla.

- Voy a pagar. Acábate eso de una vez.

Francis frunció un poco el ceño. Qué cruel que era a veces. Como resarcimiento, se entretuvo mirándole el trasero. Ese estupendo y bien formado trasero español que otras veces había estado descansando sobre la palma de su mano... Vale, quizás los piropitos de las narices no le estaban dejando del todo indiferente. Se terminó el café y se levantó, llegando al lado del español y pegándose a él bastante, aunque dejando suficientes "huecos" para que el otro no lo considerara acoso (y eso, ciertamente, era BASTANTE cerca). Como si tuviera ojos en el cuello, España echó la mano hacia un lado y detuvo la cabeza del francés justo cuando iba a dejarle algún beso por ahí. El galo puso morros.

- Eres tan frío~

- Eres tan manos largas~ -dijo España imitando el tono lastimero del galo. Le soltó la frente y guardó el cambio- Listos. Ahora vámonos a tu casa.

España salió de su rango de alcance y Francia lo siguió como un perrito faldero. Empezaba a sentirse cansado de no obtener ningún resultado, se giró y encaró a Francia bastante serio. Éste ya pensaba que había hecho algo mal. Inclusive pensó en la posibilidad de salir huyendo. El hispano levantó una mano y le señaló acusadoramente (o esa impresión le dio)

- ¡Eso sí que es un culo y no lo que le quito a los tomates!

Se hizo el silencio. Corrió una brisa entre los dos. Francia seguía con esa expresión de indiferencia que ponía cuando el piropo era demasiado como para poderlo procesar en menos de un segundo. Además, este parecía estarle costando un montón. España enrojeció sin poderlo evitar. Suerte que no había nadie por esa calle que pudiera haberlo escuchado.

- ¡Pero reacciona! -gritó España dando una palmada al aire a ver si así el otro despertaba de su ensoñación.

Y reaccionó y empezó a reír a carcajada limpia. Empezó a molestarle en sobremanera cuando ya al otro se le saltaban hasta las lágrimas de la risa. Se cruzó de brazos y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

- E-eso es lo más original que me has dicho en todo el día... A-ay... q-que... ahahaha... los tomates... ¡Muy en tu línea, Antonio!

- Eres idiota. -se quejó España.

- Vamos, no seas así. ¿Acaso no puedo reírme? -dijo con aire risueño aún- Esto es un juego, ¿no? A ver si sólo puedes divertirte tú.

El gesto del español se tornó aún más fastidiado. Avanzó con tanto ímpetu hacia el rubio que el susodicho retrocedió y se dio contra la fachada de un edificio. Le miró sorprendido (y hasta ligeramente sobresaltado) cuando España posó las manos sobre la pared con fuerza, una a cada lado de él. Ahora sí que se veía serio.

- ¿Un juego? No me tomas en serio. Por eso no dejas de comportarte como un idiota y de echar por tierra todo piropo que uso. ¡Si no te sonrojas es porque crees que todo lo estoy diciendo porque sí! Que no lo siento. Pero ¿y si te lo dijera en serio?

Bueno, claro que lo había calado. En ningún momento había creído que España dijera cualquiera de esas palabras en serio. Estaban jugando e iba a ganar. No era la primera vez que hacían ese tipo de apuestas. Eran divertidas. No pudo pensar más, el hispano se acercó a su rostro bastante.

- Piénsalo, Francia. ¿Cómo te sentirías si todo lo que te dije era verdad? Si te decía en serio que creo cosas como que si tú eres pecado estoy dispuesto a cumplir la penitencia.

Lo pensó seriamente y... se sonrojó un poco. Por dentro, España se sentía victorioso. Pero era muy poco. Si lo lograba, lo lograría por todo lo alto. Se acercó un poco más. Podía notar el aliento de Francia.

- Puede que no seas perfecto, pero tus defectos son encantadores~ -y Francia se sonrojó un poco más. Notaba como sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, observando cada rincón del rostro del español. Empezaba a estar nervioso y todo. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró el siguiente que le vino a la mente- Si la felicidad es agua y el amor fuego, cómo me gustaría ser tu bombero.

Francia se llevó una mano al rostro, intentando cubrir el sonrojo que podía notar por el calor que desprendían sus mejillas. Jodido español de las narices...

- Ya puedes parar, no hace falta que s-sigas... Reconozco mi derrota. -admitió el francés- Ahora apártate si no quieres que salga la bestia.

Prefería quedar como un señor antes que irle ahora mendigando cualquier roce. Por mucho que lo anhelara. Por mucho que en otras ocasiones lo hubiera hecho. Ahora sentía que había jugado con él. Tampoco podía culparle porque él había hecho lo mismo con anterioridad. Se echó a un lado pero notó que España lo sujetaba.

- Francia, me faltaba uno más por decirte. -el galo le miró, aún ligeramente ruborizado- Dicen que no sé besar, enséñame tú que sabes pues es obra de caridad enseñar al que no sabe.

Perdió cuatro neuronas... Quizás fueron cinco. Pero esa pérdida le hizo dudar tan solo medio segundo antes de lanzarse a por el hispano y acorralarlo ahora a él contra la pared. Besó sus labios con avidez y, para su sorpresa, el otro le correspondió con bastante ímpetu. Profundizó en el beso y una de sus manos pasó de la mejilla del español a acariciar el cuello. Se separaron igual de bruscamente que se habían juntado. Su respiración agitada y aún se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes, España? Yo también me sé un piropo que usáis bastante en tu casa... -dijo el francés con un tono meloso, volviéndose a acercar como ave de rapiña al otro.

- ¿Ah sí? -replicó el otro con una sonrisa juguetona. Se separó un poco del galo, con ganas de fastidiarle- ¿Y cuál es?

- Con ese cuerpo que tienes, te haría un traje de saliva... ¿Qué te parece? -le preguntó con una sonrisilla volviéndose a acercar.

Ahora el español se acercó y le habló en un tono íntimo.

- Que mejor vamos a tu casa... -Francia pensó que había tocado fondo. La derrota. España empezó a tirar de él, en dirección a casa del galo. Ladeó la cabeza y le miró con aquella sonrisilla- Y me enseñas cómo haces eso.

Y el galo no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario.

* * *

**¡Otro capítulo más, yeah!**

**Planeaba subirlo ayer pero muchas cosas hice y el fic no. ¡Lo siento!**

**EL BUZÓN DE SUGERENCIAS SIGUE ABIERTO**

**Bueno, este capítulo me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo. La idea salió por un review que me dejó Misao_Kurosaki. Me mencionó los "piropos" y pensé: "Uah~ Con la fama que tienen los piropos españoles tipo paleta y esas cosas..." y de repente tuve ganas de escribir a España piropeando (con el simple objetivo de ganar una apuesta o algo así) a Francia. También aproveché y junté la idea de "Antonio enseñándole español a Francis". Lo mejor del capítulo era ver cómo el pobre español no tenía suerte y ver lo patéticamente patético que era cada vez que le colaba un piropo como el que no quiere la cosa x'D**

Paso a comentar vuestros reviews~

_Emily, _**ohohoho veo que gusta Francis uke (*Francis en el rincón, traumatizado*) Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo x'D Sobre el tema trío~ Ya lo dije, pero cada vez la idea la tengo más clara: no lo haré. Es que este fanfic es Francia-España y me gustaría mantenerlo así. Espero que lo entiendas ^^**

_Sawako, _**awww, da una rabia perder los reviews! Jajaja la descripción de cómo te afectó el capítulo es soberbia xDD Lo mejor de todo es que lo entiendo perfectamente ;D Juas, juas, creo que esta vez, muchas me habéis dicho que amáis a Francia siendo ukeado xDDDD Me parece muy gracioso xD. "**Porque estuve tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, que casi olvidé lo que se sentía sentarme a leer un buen Fic..." ... **-se siente conmovida y emocionada- ;w; G-GRACIAS! -se recompone y sigue-** **Me gustaría introducir más que del tracklist de las ovejas, ideas nuevas ò.o. Lo del masaje no es mala idea, veré si puedo colarlo por algún sitio. No me imagino a Francis enseñando INGLÉS XDDDD Creo que antes se mordería la lengua xD (Plumas en lugares donde el sol no llega =EPIC WIN xD). Apuesta no sé si lo repetiré, este trozo va un poco de una xD pero quizás síp. Ale, capítulo nuevo ;D**

_Victoria Balck, _**jajajaja xDDD Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo xD Realmente me lo pasé muy bien escribiéndolo. Espero que este te guste también ;D -hearts-**

_ReddyS, _**jajaja los borrachos manoseadores yeah! XD Antonio únicamente llama a Francia para que lo venga a recoger cuando está tan borracho (o eso está en mi cabeza y es cute) Jajaja la excusa es bastante mala xD se nota más si pones que es excusa barata xD. Wow, ¿regalo de cumpleaños? ¡Felicidades atrasadas! ò.ó**

_Moonplata, _**que si existe Francia uke? Acabas de verlo xD (bueno de leerlo) xD Awww j-joyas... Y-y me quieres un montón ;w; -se siente querida(?)- ¡Claro que seguiré escribiendo fics fusosososo! -aura de corazones- N-no te preocupes ;w;**

_The-sweetest-revenge, _**ò.o inicio de review bonito. ****Me dicen que me aman ò/o *XD* ¡Exacto! Estaba muy falta de amour! Me indigno! Lol, me tirarías las bragas *posa superiormente* Mi obsesión empezó en una página de fanarts de una chica japonesa que los dibuja rematadamente monos *muere de amor* El counting sheep lo conozco, sí xDD demasiado... El único CD de estos que llevo en mi ipod es el de estos dos. Y cada vez que me sale un track sonrío sin poderlo evitar porque son muy monos -heartshearts- España no tiene pesadilla con un tomate, se preocupa porque está lejos de casa y no puede cuidar los suyos y teme que se pudran y eso xDDD ¡Es muy mono! Yo tengo toneladas de fanarts, te los pasaría xD Y nop, de fics no hay mucho, alguna vez he pensado: Quiero leer un fic FrSp pero que no sea mío, joder! XD Es triste. Pero me alegro que el mío te guste -hearts-**

_Kaze-mis, _**aish, me tienes abandonada. Pero wooo -emoción- me reviewas todo! ILU xD. Yo dejo que Francis, llorando, me meta mano un poquito. Mientras sea un poquito... Claro que él nunca manosearía un poquito *XD* Ya tenía pensado hacer a Antonio dominante en algún capítulo, pero el comentario de Himaruya sobre España borracho me animó aún más XD. Escapada en pleno franquismo... No será exactamente el tema, pero tocaré algo de esa época, ya verás ya *cara de que trama cosas malvadas (?)* Saludos~ *lanza besitos* ;D**

_Kuroko du Lioncourt, _** m-me odias? ;A; ... a-ah vale, no me odias -susto- ¿Nunca lo pensaste? Awww... ¡t-te encantó! -feliz- Y le obligaste a leer a una amiga? XD OMG. Confieso que me hace tremendamente feliz haberte hecho llegar el amor que siento por este pairing y que ahora a ti también te guste tanto (qué pastelosa estoy, pero es verdad, lol). ¡Hay que promover este pairing! ¡No sé porque es tan poco querido! Si hay una base histórica impresionante orz... Intento hacerlo lo más IC que puedo. Tu review me ha llegado al corazón, thanks ;w;**

_Kirsu, _**asdfs ;w; o-otra chica que no había leído un FranciaxEspaña... -muere de felicidad de estar expandiendo los horizontes del pairing- Que España o Francia escondan algo es como bastante típico. Cuando se trata de temas serios y que les incumbe, ambos hablan poco... Demasiado orgullosos son. ¡Continuado, espero que te guste ;D!**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez~**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~**


	15. Capítulo 15

**1878**

Europa estaba sumida (¿cuándo no lo estaba?) en un semi caos. La palabra clave era: "filoxera". Un bichito que se había colado desde vete a saber tú dónde. El problema era que el susodicho se estaba cargando toda vid plantada. A su casa aún no había llegado, así que de momento respiraba tranquilo. Es más, las cosas iban bastante bien. Teniendo en cuenta que en Francia se habían perdido demasiadas cosechas, ahora el vino de La Rioja había subido en su demanda. Estaban ampliando incluso los terrenos donde plantar vid para poder vender más y sacar más dinero.

Sí, muy bonito. Entonces pensaba cómo se sentiría él si se quedara prácticamente sin vino y no podía evitar levantar la vista hacia el país vecino. Se armó de valor, cogió unas cuantas botellitas de vino y se puso de camino hacia Francia. Cuando llegó, estaba lloviznando. Corrió hasta quedar a cubierto bajo el techo de un balcón. Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que le abrieran. La criada le había avisado de que Francia no estaba de humor. No era algo que no se esperara. Seguramente, en su situación, él estaría igual o peor. Francia, sentado en una de las mejores butacas que había en su casa, leía un libro con aire indignado. ¿Es que tenía que tener ese deje amargado leyendo el libro? ¿Tan mala era la historia? ¿Estaba así por lo de las uvas? Tosió un poco para hacerse notar. El galo levantó la mirada, con una especie de indiferencia y hasta un poco de desprecio. Frunció el ceño ligeramente.

- Al menos podrías decirme hola, ¿no? -farfulló España al ver que el otro no decía nada.

- Sí, lo que tú digas. Hola. -murmuró el francés mientras bajaba la mirada al libro.

- Vale, veo que o estás jodidísimo por lo de las viñas, o te has convertido en un maleducado.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, España? -inquirió con un tono desinteresado el francés. Parecía ser que no le apetecía conversar con él y se le notaba irritado. Aquello empezó a crispar al español.

- Venía a hacerte una visita para ver si estabas bien y eso.

- Estoy bien.

- Ya claro... -murmuró España de manera inaudible para el galo.

Se hizo un silencio incomodísimo. Francia seguía, al parecer, enfrascado en su insulso libro. Tan incómodo se sentía Antonio que ni se había sentado. Allí seguía de pie, mirando a Francia y esperando, de alguna manera, que se volviera a comportar como siempre. En cambio, el silencio se prolongó hasta que España no lo pudo soportar más.

- Te he traído un detalle. No es mucho pero bueno...

Sacó una de las botellas de Rioja que le había traído al francés. El susodicho había levantado la cabeza y, por un momento, juraría casi haber visto un destello en su mirada. Algo que no sabía ni que significaba. La mirada de Francia seguía estática en él (o en el vino, no lo tenía claro). Repentinamente cerró el libro y lo tiró con desdén encima de la mesa más cercana. Se levantó y se acercó sonriendo con mucha falsedad. Antonio arqueó una ceja. No había aún pensado con claridad nada cuando Francis le había quitado la botella de las manos.

- Así que una botella de Rioja, ¿eh~? De este que tanto se está vendiendo. ¿Ya puedes regalarme algo así? ¿No sería mejor que se lo vendieras a los clientes que me estás quitando gracias a que esos bichos asquerosos se están cargando mis viñas?

España no podía pronunciar una palabra. ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué demonios estaba diciendo? Le había traído vino para que tuviera. Para que no se quedara sin y se sintiera tan mal como había imaginado que él se sentiría. ¿Qué clientes y qué éxito? Vale, era cierto que existía. Pero eso no quitaba que él hubiera traído aquella botella de Rioja con buena intención. Mientras Antonio seguía pensando, Francia había quitado el tapón a la botella y repentinamente le dio la vuelta, vertiendo todo el contenido sobre el suelo.

- No pienses que voy a dejar que te regodees así delante de mí, España. -dijo con un aire altivo Francia.

Podrías pensar que había sido demasiado cruel, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. España también había sido cruel al traerle vino de su tierra. Ese vino (maldito vino) que le estaba quitando a sus clientes. Ahora mismo le tenía una envidia malsana al hispano y a sus viñas sanas. Repentinamente, Antonio sonrió.

- Vale. Así que crees que esto es caridad, ¿no? -dijo caminando de un lado para otro.

- ¡Como si no fuera así! No sé que pretendes que crea pero déjame decirte que no funcionará. -dijo Francis molesto.

- Claro… Claro, claro, claro…

Negar que el tono de España no le daba mala espina sería mentir. Pero lo cierto es que no supo ver lo que se avecinaba. Cuando lo comprendió, Antonio ya había descorchado la botella y estaba al lado del (caro) sillón en el que el francés había estado sentado.

- Ni se te ocurra. -siseó galo viendo sus intenciones.

La sonrisa de España se tornó fría y prepotente al ver que Francis había descubierto sus intenciones. Que le hablara con un tono envenenado no provocó que se echara atrás. No lo iba a hacer. Le había humillado y despreciado. ¡Cuando él había venido con buenas intenciones! Puede que lo ignorara de otros, pero de Francia no lo permitía.

Antes de que Francis pudiera acercarse a intentar evitar el accidente, el de ojos verdes giró la botella y derramó todo el contenido sobre la cara tapicería del sofá. El rubio se había quedado congelado, con un gesto de ira contenida, como si aún no pudiera procesar del todo los sentimientos que aquello le provocaba. Antonio se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón, en un trozo seco y hablaba con un tono jovial.

- Creo que aún no es suficiente. -dijo mientas un ruido de fondo seguía sonando- Aún hay trozos secos.

Y se volvió a girar y vertió la tercera y última botella que le había traído sobre el sofá, acabando de empapar el mueble en vino. Un ligero tic se instaló en el rostro del francés. Aquello había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Francis se giró, buscó cualquier cosa con la mirada y encontró algo que le serviría. Se giró hacia España y le lanzó la botella vacía de Rioja. El hispano esquivó la botella por los pelos, la cual se hizo añicos contra el suelo.

- Eres imbécil. -dijo Antonio sonriendo pasivo-agresivamente. Él también le lanzó la botella de Rioja vacía que tenía en las manos.

Esa fue a parar a pocos metros de donde el francés había tirado el vino al principio. Se miraron en silencio por unos momentos. España se giró para coger la botella restante. Francia, dispuesto a impedírselo, corrió hacia él. Se subió al sofá (bañado en vino) y lo usó para saltarle encima al español, enganchándose a él como un koala.

- ¡Suéltame, joder! -exclamó el hispano.

Se movió y consiguió pegarle un codazo en el estómago que hizo que se soltara. Puso distancia entre ambos y volvieron a mirarse, dispuestos a un segundo asalto. Francia cogió un cojín del sofá y lo lanzó hacia el español. Éste se defendió con la mano. Justo después de eso, tuvo que defenderse de un segundo cojín. El tercero no lo lanzó, se fue con él, le arreó un buen cojinazo. Lo soltó y agarró el brazo del español, intentando inmovilizarlo.

Aquel gesto no fue bienvenido por Antonio, que empezó a empujar a Francis en un intento de que lo soltara. Esos empujones fueron interpretados por el galo como un ataque a su persona y empezó a golpear el costado del hispano. El susodicho tiró de una de las zonas más preciadas por el francés, de su pelo.

- ¡No tires de mi hermoso cabello!

- ¡Vete a la porra!

Francis soltó el brazo de España y le pegó un buen tirón de pelo que hizo que al susodicho hispano se le saltaran las lágrimas. Al ver que el francés sonreía con sorna, Antonio tiró de la mejilla del rubio. Éste hizo lo mismo mientras farfullaba algo que no se llegaba a entender por culpa del tirón. Se movían un poco por la sala, aún pegándose tirones del pelo y de las mejillas y algún que otro puñetazo, haciéndose bastante daño a pesar de lo ridículo de la pelea.

En un momento dado, España se cansó de que le tirara de las mejillas y el pelo. Con un gesto brusco, Antonio logró apartar a Francis de su pelo y su cara, lo agarró por los hombros y lo empujó hasta hacerlo tropezar y medio tumbarlo sobre el sillón bañado en Rioja. El francés intentaba que no lo tumbara del todo, pensando en la catástrofe que estaba sufriendo su camisa blanca.

- ¡Eres imbécil! ¡Muy imbécil! -exclamó mientras lo empujaba del todo contra el sofá. Ya tenía incluso la cabeza apoyada sobre la tapicería.

- ¡No vayas de fuerte, España! Has ganado por pura suerte. -dijo con desdén. Se intentó levantar de nuevo pero Antonio volvió a empujarle- Mira que venir a vanagloriarte...

- ¡No me he venido a vanagloriar, estúpido! -espetó molesto- ¡Pero a ti sólo se te ocurre tirar mi regalo! ¡Vine porque creí que estarías mal sin vino y quise traerte un poco!

- ¡No necesito tu... -intentó levantarse (de manera frustrada) de nuevo- compasión!

- No es compasión. Era un gesto de amistad. Que has tirado por el suelo. -le dijo mirándole con cierta ira.

- Es que... Estoy algo susceptible con lo del vino. Te envidio. Ojalá yo tuviera mis viñas como siempre... repletas de uvas.

El español observó aquella mirada triste del galo. Chasqueó la lengua a disgusto y lo soltó. Francia diría mucho sobre su comportamiento, pero el propio no era mucho mejor. Sólo hacía falta ver todo el estropicio que habían montado. Lo soltó, le agarró del brazo y tiró de él para ayudarle a incorporarse. Una vez incorporado, Francis hizo un pequeño puchero y repentinamente se abrazó al español y escondió su rostro en su hombro. Antonio le miró con cierta sorpresa durante unos segundos. Después de eso, le devolvió el abrazo y le dio unos golpecitos alentadores.

- ¿Es que te crees que yo estoy tan tranquilo? Temo que en cualquier momento me pase a mí igual. Pero si vienes a verme, no te saltaré a la yugular.

Francis se apartó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- ¿Perdona? -inquirió. Se apartó de él y se acercó hasta el sillón. Agachándose incluso para poder enmarcarlo con ambos brazos- ¿Te recuerdo lo que le has hecho a mi cara tapicería?

- Tú empezaste primero. -se justificó- El Rioja ahora es muy caro. No deberías desperdiciarlo así como así. Además, te repito que era un regalo con toda mi buena intención y tú lo lanzaste al suelo y lo trataste como si fuera basura.

- Está bien, está bien... Dejémoslo en que fue un empate.

- Empate tu tía.

Media hora más tarde

No sabía ni cómo había logrado convencerlo. Bueno, quizás el motivo es que era idiota. No sólo había desperdiciado sus queridas botellas, es que ahora ahí se encontraba, agachado junto al sillón, ayudando a intentar limpiar la tapicería manchada en vino.

- ¿Y si lo dejas así? Tiene un color rosa interesante.

- Y un olor a vino insoportable. A mí no me disgustaría, pero para las visitas no creo que sea el aroma ideal del ambiente.

- Eso te pasa por haber tirado mi estupendo vino. -dijo Antonio cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Vale, ya está! ¡Ya he tenido suficientes puñaladas por la espalda! Lo tiré, no puedo hacer nada por enmendarlo.

- La próxima vez que intentes derramar mi vino, te abriré la cabeza con las otras botellas que te haya traído.

- Eres tan dulce, España. Luego dicen que eres el país más amigable de todos.

- Lo soy con todo el mundo menos contigo. -contestó el hispano con una sonrisa mordaz adornando su rostro.

- Uah. Qué cruel... -sentenció el francés.

Ambos se echaron a reír mientras seguían limpiando el sofá. La sala de estar aún seguía hecha un desastre, como si un tornado (o más de uno) hubiera pasado por el lugar. La camisa de Francia y su pelo estaban manchados y olían a vino. Aún les dolía el pelo y las mejillas de los tirones que se habían pegado. Eso sí, ya volvían a ser igual de amigos que siempre.

A los dos días, Francia tuvo que tirar el sillón. Cuando pensaba en la cantidad de dinero que había costado, le daban ganas de echarse a llorar.

**XXX5**

El galo corría entre los pocos árboles que adornaban el claro. Saltaba de vez en cuando para sortear alguna piedra que estaba en medio del camino y que, si no se percataba, podría hacerle caer. Caer sería lo peor que podría ocurrirle. Sólo con pensar en lo que le podría pasar, le daban escalofríos. Para rematarlo, no sabía dónde se encontraba su amigo y vecino. Le dijo que iba a buscar ayuda y de eso hacía ya como diez minutos. Empezaba a sentirse cansado y no dejaba de escuchar los pasos acelerados detrás de él. ¡Todo era culpa del de pelo castaño! ¡Si no se hubiera dejado convencer para tirar piedras a los arbustos, quizás no hubiese acabado golpeando a un jabalí enorme! ¡Y entonces quizás éste no hubiera decidido que esta noche, para comer, quería tener niño galo! Unas lágrimas asomaron por la comisura de los ojos. Se lo iba a comer. El jabalí lo iba a devorar. El hispano lo había abandonado. ¡Estaba claro! ¡Tan amigos como decía que eran...! Cada vez escuchaba las pezuñas del animal más cerca.

- ¡Galiaaaaa! -escuchó que alguien gritaba.

Lo siguiente fue el grito del jabalí y alguien a su espalda. Se detuvo y se giró. Hispania había vuelto y cargaba consigo una espada que casi era más grande que él. Se lo veía nervioso e inexperto con el arma. Cuando se percató de que el animal empezaba a acercarse hacia él, el hispano empezó a mover la espada de un lado a otro, bruscamente.

- ¡N-no te acerques más!

En uno de esos movimientos, perdió el equilibrio por culpa del peso y se cayó al suelo de culo. No le dio tiempo a su amigo de ir a recogerlo, al ver que el jabalí volvía a acercarse un poco más, el de pelo castaño se incorporó y movió la espada de modo que le hizo un pequeño corte al animal. El susodicho proclamó un gruñido y salió huyendo del lugar. Ambos muchachos miraban el lugar por el que se había marchado. Hispania dejó caer la espada al suelo, respirando algo agitado.

- S-se ha ido...

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? -exclamó Galia mirando al otro.

- Te he salvado del jabalí. -contestó.

- ¡No me refería a eso! Las armas son muy peligrosas. Casi te haces daño a ti mismo. ¿No habías ido a buscar a alguien?.

- ¡Y había ido a buscar a alguien! Pero nadie me hacía caso, ¿sabes? -dijo Hispania mirándole con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- Al final me cansé de esperar y fui a por una espada para poder ayudarte. ¿Es que preferías que dejara que te comiera?

- C-claro que no, pero...

- ¿Lo ves? -recogió el arma del suelo- A partir de ahora siempre llevaré un arma conmigo.

- ¿Qué? ¡No puedes! ¿Y si me corto con el arma? -exclamó molesto el galo.

- No te vas a cortar. No voy a usar ninguna espada contra ti. Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas? -replicó Hispania arqueando una ceja.

- ... P-pues... ¡Se lo contaré a Roma! -le señaló con el dedo índice. El de ojos verdes le miró entre ofendido y sorprendido.

- ¡No te atreverás! -pero el gesto casi victorioso del rubio le dio la certeza de que sí que se atrevería. Era un tramposo. Últimamente había empezado a hacerle "chantaje" bajo la amenaza de decírselo a Roma- Pues me da igual. He dicho que llevaré espada y llevaré espada.

- Vengaaaa -replicó con tono impaciente Galia- ¿A qué tantas ganas de tener de repente un arma? No van bien. Yo nunca voy a llevar un arma. Soy demasiado adorable para ir cargando algo que mata.

- Pues te van a moler a palos, Galia. ¿Qué harás si te vuelve a perseguir un animal salvaje? ¿Te pondrás una uva en la cabeza como guarnición y dejarás que te coma?

- ¡Qué tonto eres! ¡Claro que no! -respondió el galo. Aquello le había ofendido- Ya sé. Tú me protegerás, ¿no es así? Siempre lo vas diciendo. Es hora de que lo pongas en práctica.

- ¿Te parece poco con hoy? Te he salvado de ser comida de jabalí. -su amigo no le escuchaba, seguía sonriendo como si hubiera dado con el mayor descubrimiento del siglo- ¿Y qué harás si un día me pasa algo a mí? ¿Entonces cómo te vas a defender?

El rubio adoptó ahora una expresión de sorpresa y ligero terror. Se fue hacia el otro y le agarró por los hombros. Hispania le miraba tranquilamente: empezaba a estar acostumbrado a los arrebatos de su amigo.

- ¿T-te va a pasar algo?

- No sé, podría morirme. -dijo tranquilamente el otro.

- ¿M-morirte? ¡No puedes morirte, Hispania! ¡No puedes!

- Hombre... el viejo me ha dicho que en algún momento todos morimos. Así que puedo morirme. -explicó con pasmosa calma. La respuesta no le gustó en cambio al galo, el cual arrugó el ceño en una expresión de pena contenida- ¡Ah! ¡Galia, no llores!

- ¡Pero es que si te mueres, ¿con quién voy a pasar yo el rato? ¡E-eres el único amigo que tengo! ¡Y Roma no viene tanto a verme!

- No tiene por qué pasarme nada, Galia. -Hispania abrazó a su compañero y le dio palmaditas tranquilizadoras. Si es que era tan mono. Aunque lo "chantajeara", en el fondo tenía buen corazón- Era un ejemplo. Pero si tanto te preocupa, no me moriré y así te podré proteger, ¿vale?

- Vale. Pero no uses espada.

Hispania puso morros. ¡Y dale con el temita! ¿Qué más le daba a él si usaba espada o no? ¿Entonces cómo pretendía que le protegiera? Tirar piedras no era demasiado efectivo (y menos con su irrisoria fuerza). No conocía otra manera de ahuyentar a temibles depredadores del mundo animal. Nunca había cogido un arma. Es más, nunca se había planteado coger una. Por mucho que le hubieran intentado invadir... ¡Era tan pequeño! ¡Y esas armas tan grandes! Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de coger una para intentar hacer daño a alguien o algo. Pero al saber que Galia estaba en peligro y que nadie parecía creerle, tuvo que tomar una decisión. O tomaba el arma, o lo abandonaba. El galo era el único amigo que le quedaba por el momento (sin contar a los conejos. Pero Roma y Galia parecían insistir en que no contaban como tales), no podía dejar que se muriera. No le había gustado la sensación de haber herido al jabalí, pero no podía decir que se arrepintiera. El rubio seguía vivo e intacto.

Galia no lo comprendía. Quizás él mismo no lo hubiera entendido unas horas antes. Ahora le parecía algo claro. Roma también lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. Tomaba las armas para defender a los que apreciaba. Tener esos pensamientos que le parecían tan adultos no le gustaba. Quizás, si "maduraba", Galia no querría ser su amigo. Despertó de su ensoñación cuando el rubio volvía a instarle en que no usara la espada. Hispania bajó la vista, algo decepcionado y triste.

- No lo entiendes, Galia... -el susodicho se arrepintió un poco de haber logrado que el otro pusiera aquella expresión tan extraña. Es como si hubiera avanzado un paso que no lograba comprender. El hispano levantó la mirada y sonrió resignado- Algún día me entenderás.

_Tiempo después._

Últimamente, su suerte era nula. Bueno, la de ambos. Era como si todos los animales del bosque se hubieran decidido a que eran una buena presa a la que perseguir. Por mucho que habían intentado huir de allí, aquel oso corría más que ellos. Y aunque Galia le gritó a su amigo que lo dejara, el otro no le hizo caso. Se detuvo, cogió la espada que había decidido llevar día sí, día también y plantó cara al animal, que se detuvo y lo miró amenazante.

El rubio se debatía entre dos sentimientos que invadían su cuerpo: el primero era el de salir huyendo por patas. El segundo era el de que no podía dejar solo a Hispania. Salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó el rugido horrible del oso. Una pata sangraba abundantemente e Hispania sostenía el arma con las manos temblorosas. El filo de la espada estaba manchado de escarlata. El animal empezó a moverse hacia el hispano. No era como el jabalí, el oso no había apaciguado su enfado, se había incrementado.

- N-no te quedes ahora quieto... -dijo el galo desde la distancia a la que se encontraba. Ni él mismo podía moverse, se sentía paralizado.

Y no era el único. España también parecía paralizado. Bueno, más que paralizado, parecía como traumatizado. El de pelo castaño no podía apartar la mirada temblorosa de la herida del oso. Él le había hecho eso. Había herido de aquella manera a ese animal. Estaba claro que Galia y Roma tenían razón. Las armas no eran buenas. De repente odiaba mucho el arma que sujetaba entre las manos. Pero no era un buen momento para perderse en esas divagaciones. El oso se estaba acercando peligrosamente a él.

- ¡Hispania! ¡Muévete!

Exclamó un grito cuando vio como el animal golpeaba el arma y de paso al hispano, el cual cayó al suelo y rodó cosa de un metro. Notaba como el corazón martilleaba en su pecho. No se movía. Hispania no se movía ni un milímetro. Por mucho que lo llamara. El oso no parecía satisfecho con aquello. Su cuerpo se sentía entumecido, como si estuviera encajado para siempre en esa posición. Temblaba mucho, además.

- "Vamos, ¡muévete, muévete, muévete, muévete!" -se decía a sí mismo el galo.

Viendo que el oso cada vez estaba más cerca, Galia corrió el trecho que le separaba del lugar donde el hispano yacía. Cogió la espada y apuntó hacia el oso. Vale, ahora aún temblaba más. Quería llorar, quería irse de allí. Pero había un sentimiento mayor a todos esos. ¡Tenía que protegerlo! No podía abandonar al hispano a su suerte. Agitó la espada e hirió de nuevo al animal, que proclamó un rugido que le heló la sangre. Por suerte, el animal se cansó de la persecución y se retiró. La espada se le cayó al suelo. Se acercó corriendo hasta su vecino y se agachó en el suelo.

- ¡Hispania! ¡Hispania, despierta!

El brazo del pequeño de cabellos castaños tenía un arañazo provocado por el oso que no dejaba de sangrar. Se echó un poco sobre Hispania, abrazándole mientras unas lágrimas asomaban por la comisura de sus ojos y empezaba a sollozar.

- Pa-papá Roma... Ayúdanos... S-salva a Hispania... A-ayúdanos...

Lo único que se escuchaba era el llanto de Galia. No pensó en que quizás así atraía a más depredadores. Tan sólo se encontraba sin saber qué hacer. Era un niño. No estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas. Se sentía tan impotente y tan asustado. Escuchó el ruido de unos arbustos cercanos pero ni se molestó en levantar la mirada.

- ¿Galia? -dijo una voz conocida.

Ahora sí que levantó la vista. Allí estaba Roma, aparecido de la nada. Lo cierto era que el romano llevaba un buen rato buscándoles. En la ciudad le habían dicho que los niños habían ido al bosque a jugar. Viendo que ya hacía bastantes horas que habían salido, decidió buscarles.

- P-papá... His-Hispania...

Roma corrió hacia ambos chicos. Frunció un poco el ceño cuando vio el estado del hispano. No parecía nada demasiado grave, pero le preocupaba que no estuviera consciente. Galia no dejaba de llorar. Abrazó al muchacho de manera protectora.

- No te preocupes, Galia. Ya estoy aquí. No voy a dejar que nada malo os pase, ¿de acuerdo?

- Papá... -empezó Galia el cual no dejaba de mirar a Hispania, que reposaba en una cama. Roma pronunció un murmullo interrogativo- He cogido una espada. ¿Está mal? -se puso nervioso cuando notó la mirada de su "padre" sobre él- Yo no quería que Hispania cogiera la espada y mira al final qué he hecho yo.

Roma miró al galo con ternura. Se notaba que eran inocentes y pequeños. Se incorporó, cogió al chico en brazos y lo sentó sobre su regazo. El rubio le miró con esos grandes ojos azules.

- Escucha, Galia. Por mucho que nos gustaría, el mundo no es justo. Lo ideal sería que nadie intentara hacer daño a nadie, pero no es así. ¿Tú quieres a Hispania? -el galo afirmó con la cabeza. Claro que lo quería. Era su mejor amigo- Siempre habrá alguien que intentará venir a por ti y a por las personas que quieres. En ese momento, no podemos evitar coger un arma por las personas que nos importan. Por eso tú cogiste el arma por Hispania. Él también la cogió por ti, ¿recuerdas?

El rubio se quedó pensativo. Pudo recordar con claridad la conversación que había tenido con el hispano. "No lo entiendes", le había dicho. Era cierto, entonces no lo comprendía. Ahora entendía ese terror a perder a alguien que te importa. Una idea que te podía mortificar y que te llevaba a hacer cosas que no querías.

- No está mal coger el arma para defender a quien quieres. Mientras no abuses del poder que te propicia llevar un arma, todo estará bien.

- Papá Roma... ¿Seguro que Hispania va a estar bien? -dijo el galo mirando de nuevo.

El romano miró al chico. Por suerte, lo del brazo no era demasiado. Lo llevaría vendado una semanita. Suerte que los niños tenían una facilidad asombrosa para recuperarse. Lo único que le preocupaba más es que, al caer, se había golpeado en la cabeza. Por eso aún no se había despertado. El golpe tampoco había sido muy grave, esperaba que despertase pronto.

- Claro que sí. Hispania tuvo reflejos y se movió un poco, por eso el oso no le hizo más daño. -de hecho, si no se hubiera apartado por instinto, quizás ahora no tendría brazo. Dejó a Galia en el suelo- Voy a prepararos algo para comer. Si ocurre algo, llámame.

El rubio se subió a la cama donde su amigo reposaba. No pudo evitar un gesto preocupado. Al rato, Roma volvió con comida para ambos, pero Galia se negó a comer hasta que Hispania despertara.

- Que hambre... -murmuró repentinamente el hispano. Se movió un poco y notó el escozor de la herida- Ay...

Galia se había quedado estático mirando como el otro se incorporaba. Hispania vio primero a Roma, luego divisó a Galia. El susodicho había puesto un gesto ligeramente compungido. El de ojos verdes no logró entender qué le ocurría, simplemente le sonrió como siempre. El galo hizo una mueca y, sin poderlo evitar, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Con un gesto frustrado, se llevó el brazo delante de los ojos, para intentar secarse las lágrimas.

- M-me has hecho coger una espada. Y eso que dijiste que me ibas a proteger tú. -dijo con un aire enfadado el galo, aún sin dejar de sollozar.

Hispania puso una expresión triste, se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó.

- Lo siento, Galia. Perdóname. Gracias por protegerme. Te prometo que sólo usaré la espada para protegerte.

- Y-yo también. Nunca la alzaremos contra el otro, ¿prometido?

- Prometido.

* * *

**BUZÓN DE SUGERENCIAS SIGUE ABIERTO E IDEAS SON BIENVENIDAS.**

**¡Holaa! ¡Confieso algo! ¡Llevo dos semanas sin ninguna idea que escribir! Es decir, si no me llegan ideas (que me inspiren) no seguiré. Tendré como 2 capítulos más (contando el epílogo).**

**Por fin subí el capítulo con lo de la filoxera ò.o Es una idea que me dio Kaze-mis y que me pareció muy interesante. Como no era suficientemente larga para un capítulo, puse esta pequeña aventura de Galia e Hispania (que se me ocurrió, porque me apetecía hacer algo de pequeñitos).**

**No sé qué puedo comentar de las diferentes partes del capítulo. Quizás que la lucha tonta del primer trozo me parece divertida xDDD**

**Paso a comentar vuestros reviews~**

_Victoria Balck, _**ahahaha, España es mono~ Hay que adorarlo -hearts- Sí, cabezón lo es un rato xDD Un rato laargo largo xDDD**

_Goldenapple-95, _**me abandonas! ;A; *lo cierto es que lo hace bastante gente...orz* Jajaja que el capítulo merezca un piropo es muy recursivo xDDD. Lo de la minifalda es la mejor estrategia jamás pensada. Supongo que ya tiene muy cogido el truco al francés. Es que cuando vi el de los tomates pensé: Ay dios, este le pega mucho a Antonio xDDD. El estilismo de Francia durante las clases es digno de ver. Habría que retarle a ligar así xDDD. ¿Que quién va a trabajar a quién en casa de Francis? 8DDD Eso lo dejo a tu imaginación. Pero el traje de saliva se lo hace el gabacho al español ;D *le wink***

_ReddyS, _**¿perdiste neuronas? Omg! Lo siento. Pero no cubro los daños colaterales producidos por leer este fanfic *XD*. Es que lo de los piropos se llevaba más antes, ahora ya no se lleva casi. Así que no es raro que no los hayas escuchado xDD. Gracias por leer y dejar review ;3; -hearts-**

_Sawako, _**awwn, sin computador... Ánimo! Omg entonces cómo has leído mi fanfic? XD ò.o a quién has matado? XDDDD La galería es probable que estemos hablando de la misma XD tiene a un francis dibujado modo tipo shojo xDDD es bastante lol) Ah vale, no mataste a nadie, robaste internet xD. OMG qué casi estrellas qué? XDD Ay dios, no destroces portátiles por mi culpa :'D Siii, aura de felicidad que se tiene cuando se lee un FrSp, te comprendo xD. Muchos abrazos~ Espero que te guste el capítulo.**

_The sweetest revenge, _**ò.o -espera a que termine de flipar- ahahaha xDDDD Lo cierto es que a mí me da un poco de vergüenza ajena. Los piropos quedan taaan fuera de lugar xDD. Francis sonrojado avergonzado es love~ No respondo así porque tengo puesto que me puedan enviar reviews anónimos y esos no puedo responderlos con el botón de responder ò.o Así que tengo esta costumbre (que viene desde cuando no existía ese botón) Bueno entiendo cosas del counting y ya salió la traducción así que ya del todo ò.o. ... A-ACEPTO TU AMOR *asustada* ;A;**

_Moonplata, _***Francia se va al rincón porque su descripción es mucho más corta que la de Antonio* Bah, no le hagas caso *XD* Bueno es que Francia no se debe esperar estas cosas y le pillan demasiado por sorpresa. Debe estar como: Nah, son imaginaciones mías xD. Seeeh el piropo de ser pirata tb lo había escuchado xDDDD. Seh, lo de su primera vez entre ellos está en otro fic. Lo de la segunda vez... Es que no sé xDDD.. Aww a mi me encantan tus reviews, gracias ;w;!**

_Veritas Temporis Filia, _**Bueno, pero cuando reapareces a mi me hace ilusión ;_; ... Hombre supongo que Francia a su manera no podía creerlo y por eso no los interpretaba como tocaba xDDD. Omg... igual que cuando Himaruya actualiza su blog? O_O ... *Se siente tremendamente halagada* ;/w/; n-no sé si merezco tanto amor... Bueno como vemos Portugal sigue en fase beta xD. A ver qué diseño se queda al final. Espero que sea hombre. Sí... xD se alargó bastante. Ya van 15 XD. Gracias por las felicitaciones, me siento muy halagada ;w; -hearts- Muchos abrazos, espero que hayas disfrutado con el capítulo.**

**Eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Miruru.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Y regreso a ti - Capítulo 16 **

**XXX6**

De cada trescientos cincuenta y seis días, Antonio tenía tres o cuatros en los que no parecía él. Siempre había algún factor externo que lo propiciaba, pero a veces era algo tan nimio que costaba darse cuenta. En esos días, de no ser porque Francia sabía que era un hombre, podría haber afirmado que tenía la regla. De hecho, España tendía a evadir a todo el mundo entonces. Era una mala costumbre (por llamarlo de alguna manera). Tenía que mantener esa cubierta suya de felicidad prácticamente eterna.

Esos días llegaban sin avisar. Algunas veces, si eras avispado, podías preverlos y evitar hacer nada que pudiera molestar aún más al español. Otras veces...

- Acércate más y te abro la tapa de los sesos. -dijo Antonio mirándole asesinamente.

Otras veces, de imprevisto, estabas en "esos días". Punto negativo: España le tenía tanta "confianza" que no dudaba en lanzarle puñaladas verbales a diestro y siniestro. Punto negativo número dos: Francia tenía ciertas tendencias suicidas (¡en realidad era un comportamiento lógico!). Bueno, no era el momento de perderse en divagaciones, España seguía con la mirada clavada en él.

- V-vamos~ Tranquilo. No voy a hacer nada. -dijo Francia sonriendo nerviosamente. Inconscientemente había levantado ambas manos para que viera que no hacía "nada sospechoso".

Tragó saliva al ver que el de ojos verdes ponía una expresión que venía a decir: ¿A quién pretendes engañar?. Hizo una mueca nerviosa. El español se "aburrió" y dejó de mirarle. No pudo más que sentir alivio cuando eso ocurrió.

- ¿Qué ha hecho que te enfades así esta vez, _mon amí_?

- Lo dices como si me ocurriera cada dos por tres y como si siempre fueran tonterías. ¿Es eso lo que piensas? -siseó el español. El corazón del galo volvió a acelerarse con puro terror.

- ¡Claro que no insinúo eso! Lo digo porque quiero saber quién es el desaprensivo que enfada a mi querido vecino. -dijo Francis imitando un tono molesto. Lo cierto es que ahora mismo sólo se sentía tremendamente nervioso.

- Da igual, no importa. -sentenció el otro.

- Oh, vamos~ Sabes que puedes contármelo, ¿ver-? -empezó el galo de manera melosa, acercándose a su amigo.

- Te he dicho que no te acerques. -interrumpió Antonio mirándole de reojo. Francia volvió a quedarse estático- No quiero contarte nada. ¿Te he llamado acaso para que vinieras? ¿Es que no tienes casa? Llevas toda la semana que día sí, día no, vienes para molestar. Voy a tener que empezar a cobrarte alquiler.

- ¡E-eso es muy cruel! Yo vengo para hacerte compañía y enseñarte a disfrutar de la vida y tú... -le señaló temblorosamente- ¡Tú dices que vas a empezar a cobrarme alquiler!

- Pensaba que te quedaba claro que cuando no estoy de humor, no estoy de humor. -dijo España mirándole enfurruñado- Si tanto te molesta, no vengas. Es tan fácil como eso.

Punto negativo número tres: Francia era masoquista.

- Si te dejo solo quizás te vuelvas más huraño y refunfuñarás sin parar. Y quizás te encierres en tu casa y te conviertas en un ermitaño. Abandonarás tu imagen y ya no te ducharás.

- Tu imaginación vuela con demasiada facilidad. No estoy siendo huraño. -vio la mirada de incredulidad que le dirigió el galo- Vete a la mierda.

- ¿Qué decías de que no eras huraño? -preguntó el otro.

- Eres idiota por querer quedarte con "este huraño". Así que, en todo caso, tú eres peor que yo. -murmuró Antonio.

Francia se acercó sinuosamente y empezó a deslizar las manos por la cintura del español.

- Es que eres un huraño sex-

No pudo acabar la frase. España le había pegado un buen codazo en el estómago que le había hecho perder el aire y que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Le miró con reproche y abrió la boca para quejarse cuando el hispano interrumpió.

- Te dije que no me tocaras. Lávate las orejas.

Sí. Francia tenía tendencias suicidas. Esa era la prueba definitiva. Cuando tenía ganas de contacto físico de cualquier tipo, no le importaba arriesgarse. Tiraba y tiraba del hilo hasta que éste se rompía. Y cuando eso ocurría, se llevaba golpes físicos. ¿Pero eso echaba atrás al francés? Punto negativo número tres, ¿recuerdas? Francia tenía mal perder y más si tenía ganas de dar cariño. El golpe le dolía pero no se rendía.

Siguió a España mientras aún se frotaba el estómago. Se levantó la camisa y vio que tenía una marca rojiza en la piel, con forma redondeada (del codo del otro). Solamente esperaba que no le quedara marca.

- A veces eres un salvaje. -murmuró el galo

Antonio se detuvo de golpe. Francis se chocó contra su espalda y, cuando comprendió que aquello se debía a su comentario, empezó a sudar frío ¿¡Por qué demonios se olvidaba de pensar las cosas antes de hablar justo en ese preciso instante? ¡Su vida dependía de lo que decía, maldito fuera! España se giró y se acercó a él, quedando sus caras a escasos centímetros. Estaba seguro de que el de pelo castaño podría escuchar su corazón latiendo. Él mismo era lo único que podía oír. Eso y su instinto de supervivencia que exclamaba una y otra vez: "¡Peligro!". Ese mismo instinto le decía que girarse y huir seguramente le supondría morir por un ataque por la espalda. Al rato, Antonio consideró que ya lo había presionado bastante psicológicamente y se giró para proseguir caminando. El francés pronunció un sonoro suspiro y sonrió de lado. Estaba enfermo. ¿Pues no le había resultado, aparte de amenazante, rematadamente sexy? Bajó la vista hasta el trasero del español, quedándose hipnotizado por el movimiento que se producía a cada paso.

- Deja de mirarme el culo.

Pegó un pequeño salto del susto e inmediatamente subió la mirada hasta la nuca. ¿P-pero cómo demonios…? Normalmente nunca se daba cuenta de nada, ¿y ahora hasta podía saber dónde miraba cuando le estaba dando la espalda? Suspiró aliviado cuando España siguió caminando. Decidió seguirle sin hacer ningún comentario más al respecto.

Cuando llegaron al jardín, Antonio le ofreció una silla para que se sentara, cosa que el francés aceptó muy agradecido (cualquiera no lo hacía). Ahora se encontraba sentado mientras observaba como el español acababa de sacar la manguera y empezaba a regar las plantas. Tenía que pensar en un plan B. El plan A, el de siempre, había acabado muy mal. Tan mal que hasta había sufrido daños colaterales. Pero eso no tenía que ser motivo suficiente para sentirse desanimado.

El ceño de España se había ido relajando a medida que los minutos pasaban. Al parecer, regar le estaba mejorando el humor. Quedó de espaldas al francés, regando los tomates. La situación era ideal: el suelo estaba cubierto de césped, además cualquier posible ruido de pasos o ropa quedaría amortiguado por el agua de la manguera. Se levantó con sumo cuidado, sin hacer ni un solo ruido. A cada paso que daba, se notaba más emocionado. Cada nuevo trozo le acercaba más a su premio. Repentinamente Antonio se giró y le empezó a mojar con la manguera.

- ¡AGH! ¡¿PERO QUÉ HAC-? -no pudo terminar la frase, España había apuntado a la boca y le hizo tragar agua.

Intentó apartarse para un lado para que dejara de empaparlo, pero el de pelo castaño no le pensaba dar tregua y fue moviendo la manguera de modo que le siguiera mojando. Aquí entró de nuevo en juego la vena suicida del francés. Corrió el trecho que faltaba para que el agua le rebotara al español y éste también se mojara. ¡Si él caía, el español iría detrás!

Unos minutos después, España había cerrado el grifo. Ambos habían acabado chorreando, se habían pegado un par de golpes, se habían estirado del pelo y se habían insultado (y bastante fuerte, además). Ahora respiraban agitadamente.

- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso? -exclamó molesto el galo.

- ¡Te dije que no me tocaras! Pareces siempre un ave carroñera. -espetó España.

El susodicho bufó, estrujó la camisa y vio toda el agua que salía. Sin decir nada más, se adentró en la casa. El francés suspiró. Perfecto, era todo perfecto. Una parte de él odiaba que Antonio se comportara así. Una parte muy remota y pequeña se alegraba de que en él confiara lo suficiente como para enseñarle esta faceta suya. Encima, parecía estúpido allí plantado.

- Quizás lo mejor será que me vaya a casa... -murmuró el francés para sí mismo.

Se sobresaltó cuando algo le cayó en la cabeza. Se llevó las manos a ésta para comprobar que se trataba de una toalla. Levantó la vista y Antonio se encontraba asomado a una ventana.

- Entra, te dejaré ropa seca.

Aunque España ya se había adentrado, el francés siguió observando la ventana. Arqueó una ceja y al cabo de unos segundos suspiró sonoramente. Si es que, a pesar de todo, se comportaba amablemente. Vale, a ratos. Pero lo hacía.

El español dejó que se cambiara a solas. Le indicó qué ropa podía usar y le dejó toallas secas. Francia se tomó su tiempo para secar su cabello suficientemente y acomodarlo. Cogió la ropa mojada, la toalla húmeda y salió en búsqueda del hispano.

- Deja la ropa fuera al sol. Si no, no se secará.

En un momento, dejó la ropa fuera de modo que le diera bien el sol y que no se arrugase y volvió a entrar. El galo arqueó una ceja interrogantemente.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Te preparo algo para comer. -respondió el hispano sin alterar ni un mínimo su tono de voz o la expresión de su rostro.

- Pensaba que querías echarme a patadas de tu casa y que estabas enfadado conmigo.

- No estoy enfadado contigo... -dijo Antonio después de un breve silencio- Es para... disculparme por haberte tratado mal a pesar de que no estoy molesto contigo.

- Awww... Si es que eres mono~ -dijo con tono meloso el francés.

- No soy mono.

- Claro que lo eres. Ya sabes que yo tengo pasión por las cosas bellas y sé reconocerlas a primera vista. Y, te lo digo, tú eres mono. -sentenció el galo.

- Todo te parece adorable o bello.

- No te negaré que sé encontrar la belleza o puntos buenos de cualquier cosa con más facilidad que los demás. Pero aún así discrepo, no todo me parece adorable o bello. -dijo el galo mirándole de reojo- Tú me pareces adorable. Incluso tienes cierto aire atractivo que es difícil de explicar. Pero, ante todo, sueles ser muy mono.

- Te lo he dicho. No soy mono. Seré MUCHAS, muchas cosas... pero no soy mono. -bajó aún más el tono- No soy nada...

Francia arqueó una ceja y lo observó con cierta preocupación. ¿Por qué decía eso? Se preguntaba si tenía que ver con el motivo del estado emocional en el que se encontraba.

- De cualquier manera, voy a preparar algo para comer para ti. Si no lo quieres, lo tiraré.

- ¿Por quién me has tomado? ¿Crees que dejaría que algo preparado por ti se echara a perder? No es que cocines como Inglaterra. -dijo Francis con tono ofendido- Considero que no lo haces nada mal.

España pronunció un murmullo como toda respuesta. El rubio le observaba de reojo. ¡Ahora quería realmente abrazarlo! (también toquetearle un poquito). El deseo de hacerlo se incrementó exponencialmente cuando el hispano se agachó a buscar una sartén para freír a saber qué. Teniendo el culo de España en primer plano, ¿acaso iba a entretenerse en saber qué estaba cocinando? ¡Por favor! ¡Amaba la cocina! Pero, por encima de todo, ¡amaba el amor! Era una simple cuestión de prioridades. Se levantó, se acercó a él y tomó carrerilla para saltarle encima. Justo en el momento en que se abalanzaba hacia él, Antonio se giró e interpuso la sartén entre ambos. El sonido de la cara de Francia chocando contra la susodicha fue bastante fuerte.

- ¡_Merde_…! -se quejó el francés. Se había llevado las manos a la cara- ¡C-con una sartén! ¿Ahora quién eres? ¿Hungría? -siguió pronunciando quejidos- M-mi nariz… -se destapó la cara y ahora el hispano pudo comprobar que estaba rojiza- Dime que no está torcida y que no me la he roto.

El de ojos verdes, que había estado callado todo el rato y con cara de póquer, estalló en una sonora carcajada. Francis se quedó con una expresión entre molesta, dolorida y sorprendida. Se tocó un poco el tabique de la nariz mientras esperaba que Antonio dejara de reír y le dijera que sí estaba torcida y muy probablemente rota. Le dolía...

- ¡¿Me vas a decir de una vez si me has roto la nariz o no? -espetó finalmente el francés, ya harto de esperar a que al otro se le pasara la risa.

- ¿Es que eres tonto? -dijo España aún riendo. Francia abrió la boca, con gesto ofendido- ¿C-cuántas veces lo has intentado ya hoy? ¿Es que te gusta que te pegue?

- ¡Claro que no me gusta! ¿Qué clase de hombre piensas que soy? ¡¿Está rota o no?

- Está bien, n-no parece rota, no está torcida siquiera. -respondió el otro sin abandonar ese aire risueño.

- Creo que se quedará morada… Me duele. -el español volvió a reír más- ¿¡Quieres dejar de reírte ya?

- P-pero es que… ¡Eres idiota! ¿Sabes que estoy cocinando y que uso cuchillos y que tengo actos reflejos a los ataques por la espalda cuando estoy de mal humor?

- Claro que lo sé… -murmuró el galo a regañadientes. Era demasiado temerario. España volvió a reír fuerte.

- ¡E-eres tan tonto! Aunque estás bastante gracioso ahora mismo, con la cara toda roja y esa pinta de derrotado.

- Me ofendes. Cada vez que abres la boca, me ofendes más... -murmuró el galo frotándose una mejilla. Mientras Antonio seguía risueño, Francis le observó en silencio. Acabó sonriendo resignado- Bueno, míralo por el lado positivo. Has vuelto a sonreír y a estar de buen humor. Suelo lograrlo siempre. Tu hermanito es el mejor~

- Eso es porque eres muy payaso a veces. -dijo España sin malicia (quizás por eso le sentó como una puñalada)

Francia se arrastró hasta una silla y se dejó caer con aire rendido.

- Ah~… ¿Qué te he hecho yo para merecer tanto castigo? Es porque he perdido credibilidad con el pelo mojado, ¿verdad? Siempre he pensado que me veo como un gato mojado. Los gatos mojados dan risa. Quizás por eso te dan más ganas de burlarte de un pobre francés como yo.

A España, lo que le daba risa era el soliloquio tan extraño que estaba teniendo el galo. Por suerte, estaba logrando bastante bien mantenerse impávido y por fin terminaba la comida. Francis seguía hablando solo.

- Oye, _Espagne_ -llamó de repente el rubio. El otro tan sólo hizo un murmullo interrogante para que siguiera hablando- Ya estás de mejor humor, ¿verdad?

- Sí. -respondió. Se había girado un poco para verle. Su rostro volvía a tener esa expresión jovial y despreocupada de siempre.

- ¿Entonces puedo tocarte un poquito? -preguntó el galo.

Ya no quería arriesgarse más, mejor preguntar antes. La cara aún le dolía, quizás se le hincharía un poco. El de pelo castaño se puso serio de repente y eso asustó a Francis en sobremanera. Los sensores de peligro se habían disparado como si se tratara de una alarma nuclear.

- 'No' es no. -dijo seriamente.

Sirvió la comida en un plato y lo dejó sobre la mesa, enfrente del otro, que tenía una expresión de: "¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel conmigo?" Se negaba a creer que no podría tocarle aunque fuera un mínimo. ¡Es que era tan apetecible! ¡Él no se arriesgaba por un culo normal! ¡Él se arriesgaba por culos que merecían la pena! Como el del español. Pero hoy el culo tenía un cartel de: Prohibido el paso. Odiaba los carteles de prohibición.

- Un poquito…

- No.

- Andaaaa…

- Que no.

- ¿Pero qué te cuesta? Si tan sólo son unos segunditos.

- Vas a conseguir que me ponga de mal humor de nuevo y que esta vez sea contigo. -dijo el hispano poniendo los brazos en jarra.

- ¡Vale! ¡Perfecto! ¡Puede que no pueda tocarte a ti! -exclamó el francés levantándose de golpe de la silla- Pero eso no significa que no pueda tocar a OTROS españoles. ¡Me voy! Tocaré a tantos españoles que acabarás deseando que también te hubiera tocado a ti.

- Eso no va a pasar. -dijo España mirándole extrañado. Sus razonamientos a veces eran raros.

- Eso ya lo veremos. -sentenció Francis sonriendo superiormente.

Apoyó el trasero contra el borde de la mesa mientras se entretenía escuchando los pasos del galo alejarse. Lo siguiente fue el ruido de la puerta. Levantó el brazo y miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. Dos horas libres. Tapó el plato con otro para evitar que la comida se enfriara rápidamente (así luego tendría que recalentarla menos).

Aprovechó el tiempo para fregar el agua que habían dejado por la casa debido a su "guerra en el jardín". De paso, recogió algunos cacharros que había por medio. También puso el plato a calentar en el microondas y se fue a poner la plancha. De repente, el timbre sonó. Miró el reloj: dos horas justas. Abrió la puerta y allí se encontraba el galo,

cabeza gacha, algo despeinado y con el labio sangrando.

- Te han pegado, ¿verdad?

- Me han pegado…

El hispano puso una expresión ligeramente resignada. Siempre le solía ocurrir lo mismo. Se reiría, pero eso volvería a molestarle. Entonces saldría a cometer a saber qué locuras y le volverían a pegar. Suficientes golpes se estaba llevando ya. Parecía que su propio masoquismo no le dejaba ver cuando había recibido suficientes golpes.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios les pasan a los españoles hoy? Tan sólo intentaba ligar con esa chica. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que su novio iba detrás y que iba a enfadarse tanto y que me iba a pegar?

- Siempre corres ese peligro porque eres demasiado impulsivo y no analizas tu entorno. -mientras hablaba, lo fue guiando hasta el baño- Acércate.

- Estáis todos como amargados hoy. ¿Qué me he perdid-? ¡Ay! ¡Con cuidado! Te recuerdo que estás tratando con mi cara. Es uno de mis grandes atractivos.

Ahora con más cuidado, prosiguió limpiando la herida hasta que dejó de sangrar. Guardó las cosas y tiró el algodón en la papelera. Mientras, Francis se había mirado en el espejo viendo el aspecto lamentable que tenía. Estaba pensando que debería peinarse cuando notó un golpecito en el torso. Bajó la mirada y Antonio le había dado el toque con un peine. Sonrió agradecido y lo tomó. Se peinó bajo la atenta mirada del español. No era la primera vez que se quedaba a observar cómo se peinaba. No sabía el motivo, tampoco le molestaba que lo hiciera.

- Ya está. Ahora estoy un poco más cerca de volver a ser perfecto. -dijo sonriendo deslumbrante. Le guiñó un ojo de manera galán.

- Siempre eres tan egocéntrico...

- ¿Tan malo es~?

- No es tan malo, no. -dijo Antonio sonriendo levemente. Francis abrió la boca para preguntarle por qué ponía esa expresión pero el otro se apresuró a seguir hablando- Sígueme.

No pudo más que sorprenderse cuando llegaron a la cocina. Justo el timbre del microondas avisaba de que lo que sea que estuviera calentando, estaba listo. Su sorpresa fue a más cuando vio que se trataba de lo que le había preparado para comer.

- No estará igual que hace un rato, pero no pidas más. Y menos después de haberte ido de ese modo.

- No me quejaré, lo prometo. -dijo el galo levantando una mano de manera solemne. Sus ojos divisaron una plancha calentándose en un rincón- ¿Cómo sabías que iba a volver?

- Siempre vuelves. Te suelen pegar en el noventa por ciento de las veces en las que sales de casa de este modo. Yo, en tu casa, atraeré a todos los franceses babosos que intentan meterme mano. Pero tú sueles intentar ligar siempre con chicas cuyos novios están presentes.

- ¡No es mi culpa! Deberían llevar un letrerito o algo por el estilo.

- Claro~ Un letrero diciendo si ya te acostaste con ella, cómo estuvo en la cama, si la relación terminó bien, si su novio anda cerca… ¡Oye! ¡Sería algo muy útil!

- ¡¿Verdad? -exclamó Francis.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué más sabía que ibas a volver? -dijo de imprevisto el hispano.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó el otro con intriga.

- Porque te has dejado la ropa. -dijo enseñándole la susodicha.

Francia abrió la boca con sorpresa. ¡Cierto! ¡Se había largado con la ropa del español! Claro que hubiera regresado a por su ropa. España se puso al otro lado de la mesa, colocó una toalla encima de ésta y la ropa del galo encima. Francia se quedó distraído cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba planchándole las prendas.

- Se te va a enfriar si no comes. Si lo vuelvo a recalentar, sabrá peor. -dijo Antonio mirándole sin dejar de planchar.

- Vale, vale. Ya como. Pero tú mira la plancha, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te quemes y tengamos que correr al hospital.

Se hizo un silencio largo que finalmente fue interrumpido por el francés.

- ¿Ahora que tienes las manos ocupadas con la plancha, puedo tocarte?

- Ahora que tengo las manos ocupadas con la plancha, si intentas tocarme, te quemaré con ella.

Hubo otro silencio de algunos segundos y ambos empezaron a reír.

* * *

**BUZÓN DE SUGERENCIAS, COMO SIEMPRE, ¡ABIERTO!**

**Lo siento, es un poco cortito. Prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo. El próximo capítulo (si no se me ocurre o me proponen una idea de la hostia) será el penúltimo. Después vendrá un epílogo y **_**C'est fini**_**. (Owww) Pero no desesperéis. Seguramente seguiré escribiendo más de estos dos. Ya que casi nadie lo hace, yo llenaré la sección *pff* **

**Sobre este capítulo:**

**Concepto que quería expresar: No siempre que Francia quiere, lo consigue. Este capi tiene un trozo que me encanta que es cuando Francis se marcha y Antonio ya lo tiene tan calculado que sabe que volverá y que le habrán pegado. Me da risa imaginarme a Francia diciendo: Me han pegado... x'DDDD Supongo que Antonio tiene también malos días en los que está de un humor de perros. Me niego a que siempre sea feliz. ME-NIEGO.**

**Paso a comentar vuestros awesome reviews~ -hearts-**

_Goldenapple-95, _**omg lo del pedestal junto a Prusia x'D Creo que sí me lo habías dicho. Igualmente, no me deja de sorprender xD. Son como los hijos, pero no considero que sean hijos realmente. Para mí son como "hijastros" por así decirlo. Roma se "apoderó" de esas zonas y los "adoptó" La promesa del final intentaba dejar ese sabor agridulce porque después se han pegado muchísimo. A mí también me da pena terminarlo ;_; He pasado mucho con este fic. Le tengo mucho cariño. Pero igualmente escribiré cosas de ellos dos. ¡No puedo abandonarlos! x'D awww gracias por decirme que escribo bien -hearts-**

_Victoria Balck, _**sisi de pequeñitos son adorables e inocentes x'D... De la propuesta, enseñar el idioma me parecería repetirme un poquito que ya Antonio salió enseñándole español ô.o pero... Me he quedado traumada con lo del "mange vite" x'DDDD no dejo de pensarlo! *perversa(¿)***

_Sawako 3, _**Claro que sí, seguiré escribiendo de ellos! Ò.ó Y de ti, si me dejas review, no me olvidaré~ -sparkles- Bueno puedes dar ideas "crack" puede que yo saque alguna idea nueva que no me parezca crack y de la que quiera escribir. El jacuzzi me lo apunto para otro fic *XD* Gracias por el review~**

_Kuroko du Lioncourt, _**Galia es tan inocente que parece mentira que luego se transformara en Francia xDDDD. Yo creo que España es por lo general tranquilito pero tócale las narices y sufre XD D: ¿Que una amiga casi te golpea? A VER SI TENGO QUE IR A PEGARLE Ò-Ó Este pairing es bonito! D: Nadie te puede decir nada porque te guste ;W; buah *Trauma XD* Espero que te guste el capítulo! ;D**

_PBP, _**lo cierto es que del capítulo de Francia borracho, escribí el lemon para una amiga. Así que, quizás, lo suba xD Ya miraré qué hago. Awww... e-el mejor... -se sonroja- s-sé que no hay muchos pero, aún así... Gracias ;W; *emocionada***

_The-sweetest-revenge, _**yo amo vuestros reviews! *toda feliz* La primera parte es caos, sí xDDDD Puede que ardan por el infierno por muchas más cosas que tirar Rioja 8D. Sí, la traducción ha salido. Dedicarle un capítulo al cd juas XD es que no sé, para eso está el cd que ya suficiente pensamiento fangirlistico proporciona XD Gracias por tu review~ -hearts-**

_Moonplata, _***el gabacho escucha lo que le dijo moonplata y le lanza besos y le guiña el ojo desde la distancia, porque Miru no deja que se acerque, que sino a saber qué hace el salido* El sofá pasó a mejor vida xDDD De pequeñitos da ganas de achucharlos, oui ;w; ... Uaah! Abrazooo :D fusososo~ *hugs***

_Atsun, _**o.o... *****flipa mientras escucha el motivo, con la traducción ya lo entiende* uff... he sufrido con la parte de Sálvame, he pensado: ¿QUÉ LE HAN HECHO VER? Sobre capi 13: Me ha matado lo de la aclaración de la perra en celo x'DDD demasiado. Y lo de complejo de Papá Noel xDDDDD Y la baguette y el churro x'DDDDDDDDDDDD ay dios... Sobre el capi 14: lo de "dome uh beso" es culpa del gilip- de Himaruya XDDD Sisi, pero era por no poner ese piropo xD. Sobre el 15: El sillón se lo buscó, iba con ganas de pelea y la encontró (?) "Desangrándose cual marrano" *Miru empieza a reírse demasiado con eso y con lo de la pelea de mandriles* Ay Atsun, eres genial x'DDDD. Uah... para qué leías lo de las elecciones catalanas? Fue un coñazo. Tuve tantas ganas de que terminasen ya de una vez XD qué horror. Y eso que fui a votar, pero ugh. Me gustan tus reviews tal que así, porque así yo me río muchísimo. Me encantan, te lo digo con sinceridad. OMG DEBAJO DE MI CAMA XDDDDDDD Espero que te guste el capítulo ;D**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez~**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~**

**-Lanza besitos y huye-**

**Miruru.**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Y regreso a ti - Capítulo 17**

**1941**

Realmente no era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Notaba un suave traqueteo que lo mecía y arrullaba en ese sueño. Se estaba tan bien... No había dolor, ni sufrimiento, ni problemas. Sólo esa sensación de calidez, como si alguien le estuviera abrazando.

- _Monsieur..._ -escuchó como en un susurro lejano.

Le llamó ligeramente la atención. Bah, eran imaginaciones. Además, no le interesaba. Nada fuera de aquel idílico lugar le interesaba.

- _Monsieur Espagne. _-insistió la voz- Ya hemos llegado...

Abrió los ojos y deseó no haberlo hecho. Todo se había ido al despertar: hacía frío, se sentía el cuerpo entumecido y recordó la lista inacabable de problemas que acarreaba. La decoración insulsa del interior del viejo tren le recibió. Una luz pobre entraba por las ventanas. El día estaba nublado y de color gris ceniza. Si en cualquier momento empezaba a diluviar no le hubiera extrañado. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, intentando darse fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Salió del tren y se montó en la parte trasera del coche. Recargó la cabeza contra el cristal. No tenía ganas de estar allí. Según su actual jefe, Alemania había pedido algunos refuerzos. Aunque oficialmente eran neutrales, él ya se había encargado de mandar a la División Azul. Le había contado que los franceses empezaban a sublevarse contra el nuevo mandato alemán. No le apetecía estar allí. Pero claro, aquello no era una excusa que a su mandatario le satisficiera.

Levantó la mirada para poder ver la parte más alta del edificio. La casa del francés estaba igual que siempre. Bueno, no. Igual no. Quizás la había pintado de nuevo, el color se veía más limpio. La diferencia más grande, por eso, era otra. Los dos soldados alemanes plantados a cada lado de la puerta. Definitivamente, aquello no pegaba nada con la estética del edificio. Cuando pasó entre ambos, un pellizco de nerviosismo lo asaltó. Se veían bastante imponentes. No tuvo demasiado tiempo más para pensar en ello, Alemania, vestido con uniforme militar oscuro, lo recibió con ese tono autoritario suyo. Él también le ponía nervioso.

- Me alegra que hayas venido. -dijo el alemán acercándose a él. Hizo un amago de ir a darle la mano que disimuló cuando vio que Antonio no correspondía al gesto- Acompáñame.

Lo siguió por los pasillos de la casa del galo. Era extraño que el alemán le estuviera guiando en una casa que ya conocía mucho mejor que él. Si le hacía ilusión guiarle, no le iba a quitar ese placer. "Hay que mantener buenas relaciones con Alemania" le habían dicho insistentemente en casa. Una parte de él aborrecía a los alemanes. En realidad, una parte de él aborrecía a todo el mundo, demasiado ocupado en salvar su propio trasero. Esa zona del hogar la había visitado menos, aunque sabía que anteriormente había albergado a presos políticos de alta categoría. Era irónico que ahora el propio francés se encontrase en una de esas estancias. Francia se encontraba sentado en un sillón. Comparado con su estado hacía un año, el francés se veía bastante lamentable. Tenía un corte en el labio que parecía bastante reciente y varios morados por el rostro. Su mano derecha reposaba sobre la parte izquierda de las costillas, en un gesto protectivo. Ahí seguro que tenía otra herida. Se veía cansado y con ojeras, quizás no había podido dormir bien en una buena temporada. El galo levantó la mirada y la clavó en el alemán. Oh, vaya. Esa era una de las mejores miradas de odio que le veía echar en mucho tiempo. Por inercia, al siguiente al que miró fue al hispano. Se aguantaron la mirada por unos segundos, después el galo la apartó, mirando con desdén al suelo.

- Lo cierto es que yo no tengo tiempo que malgastar aquí. -empezó Ludwig tranquilamente- Sé que no debería pedírtelo a ti, pero me veo en serios aprietos. En unas horas llegará uno de mis generales. Entonces podrás irte a casa. Sólo es vigilarlo por unas horas. Es peor que un niñato. Aunque se rindió, no parece comprender la situación.

- No hables de mí como si no pudiera oírte. -murmuró a disgusto el galo.

- Espero que no te suponga ningún problema. -prosiguió el alemán, ignorando las palabras del otro.

Si no fuera experto en esconder sus emociones, le hubiese mirado como si hubiese soltado la mayor locura que había escuchado en años. ¿Pues no le estaba pidiendo que hiciera como de niñera? ¡Niñera del francés! Claro, y luego podía agacharse y besarle los pies al alemán. ¿Por qué no? Lo peor es que a su jefe esa no le parecería una mala idea. Seguro que si hacía eso ganaba puntos. No lo haría, antes prefería morderse la lengua. Se perdió demasiado en sus pensamientos y, cuando se dio cuenta, Alemania le estaba llamando la atención de nuevo.

- ¿Hay algún problema?

"Muchos", le gustaría decirle. En cambio, sonrió falsamente. Era curioso como, aún sonriendo falsamente, los nervios del alemán (que eran ligeramente visibles) desaparecieron. Mayormente la gente era tan estúpida... Sonreía, les decía lo que querían oír y se tranquilizaban.

-¿Vigilar a Francia? No hay ningún problema. Pensé que sería algo peor. Siempre se me ha dado bien tratar con mocosos. ¿Por qué debería haber algún problema?

Y ese era el motivo por el que había pensado "mayormente la gente es tan estúpida" ... Porque no todos eran iguales. Había uno. Concretamente el que estaba sentado a menos de cien metros en un sillón. Notaba como lo miraba. Y, aunque quizás nadie se daba cuenta de ese matiz, él podía leer en su mirada que Francis sabía lo que realmente pensaba. Sabía que le parecía un insulto, que se sentía infravalorado y humillado. Que se defendería y le diría cuatro verdades (como puñales). Pero no podía. Estaba a la orden del día en su calendario eso de ser humillado. Se había tenido que tragar todo su orgullo. Alemania era de los estúpidos, no se dio cuenta de nada y se dirigió a la puerta con aire satisfecho.

- Mis guardias estarán fuera. Si surge algún problema, llámalos y lo abatirán.

Perfecto, encima le estaba tachando de débil. ¿Por qué no le golpeaba para así demostrar lo macho que era? Se limitó a sonreír y afirmar con la cabeza. Pensaba que ya salía cuando el alemán volvió a girarse con una expresión bastante seria en el rostro.

-No hables con él. No escuches nada de lo que te diga. Siempre te está intentando llenar la cabeza de tonterías. Creo que ya tienes suficiente en lo que pensar.

Se quedó mirando la puerta cara de tonto. Entornó el rostro y observó al francés. Éste parecía demasiado inmerso en observar el suelo. Caminó hasta quedar apoyado en el respaldo de un sofá que había al lado del sillón en el que estaba sentado el rubio. Apoyó el trasero en el respaldo.

- Estás hecho un cromo. -dijo de repente

- Ya ves~ -respondió el otro con aire resignado, sonriendo de lado- Les supliqué que no me pegaran en la cara pero no me escucharon.

- Eso es patético.

- También es patético que te llamen para vigilar a un país durante unas horas. ¿Me darás el biberón antes de ir a dormir?

La mirada que le dirigió España le hizo sudar frío. Vale, quizás se había pasado un poco. Si bien era cierto que no se encontraba de humor. La tensión siguió durante un rato más. Francia acabó por sonreír con cierta resignación.

- Si tú también quieres golpearme, ya no diré nada. Me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a ser golpeado. -dijo el francés encogiéndose de hombros.

El enfado se marchó del rostro del español. Ahora no podía dejar de mirar la expresión que el francés tenía en la cara. Le recordaba a sí mismo. Era cierto que Antonio tenía una parte de él que tenía la mala manía de perdonar al galo. Si no fuera porque esa parte de sí mismo ahora se encontraba acallada por miles de problemas, seguramente lo hubiese cogido y lo hubiera sacado de allí. Quizás... Si la situación hubiera sido algo diferente. Tal y como estaba, aquello era estúpido. No iba a serlo tanto. Aún menos por Francia. Aún menos visto lo visto.

- No te muevas.

Francis levantó la mirada interrogantemente. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que España se había acercado a él y con qué delicadeza tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Los ojos verdes del español parecían estar analizando cada rincón. Se quejó un poquito cuando éste pasó un dedo por encima de uno de los morados más destacados. Si no fuese porque el hispano expresaba facialmente lo mismo que un muerto, diría que hasta le preocupaban sus heridas.

- Sí, estás hecho un cromo. -dijo a la vez que soltaba su rostro.

En ese mismo instante, mientras veía como volvía a poner distancia entre ambos, Francis se preguntó por qué le había hecho caso y se había mantenido quieto. Cuando se rió brevemente notó una punzada en las costillas. Reírse no era bueno, no.

- ¿Y has tenido que volver a ver las heridas para asegurarte? ¿O cómo va eso? -Antonio no contestó. Él acabó por suspirar un poco- Menuda desilusión, con lo cariñoso que estuviste conmigo hará un año~

- No hables de eso tan alto. -siseó el español- Y eso fue entonces. Aquel día me pillaste de buenas y ya está. No te creas lo que no es. A ver si pensabas que aquello me salvó y me hizo volver a estar más feliz que unas pascuas.

-Hubiera sido bonito... -su tono se fue haciendo distraído a medida que veía que el hispano sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros y se encendía uno- Oye. Me dijiste que ibas a dejar de fumar.

-Y tú me dijiste que ibas a enviarme pasteles y esas cosas y llevo más de medio año sin recibir nada.

-¿Has pensado que es porque estoy invadido por los sucios alemanes? -dijo con un tono ofendido el galo

-Da igual, Francia. Tú siempre me has dicho muchas cosas, muchas promesas que luego no has cumplido. Si hacemos balance, aún vas ganando por mucha ventaja. ¿Fumo o tienes algún argumento con el que rebatir?

Se mordió el labio inferior. No, no tenía ninguno. Lo único que le quedó fue observar como Antonio se fumaba el cigarrillo delante de sus narices. Había tenido, durante unos minutos, la estúpida falsa ilusión de que el español no iba a vigilarle. Se movió un poco para acomodarse mejor y notó como su mirada se clavaba en él al instante. Sí, le estaba vigilando. Pegó un suspiro largo.

- Vaya~ Y yo que creía que, siendo tú, me ayudarías a salir de aquí. -murmuró Francis.

- Sí, claro... Muchas películas has visto tú, me parece. -dijo el español mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en un cenicero que había encontrado por casualidad.

Se hizo otro silencio. Realmente, la situación era incómoda.

- España, gracias. Gracias por la ayuda. -dijo Francis de repente. Se refería a los voluntarios que se habían unido a los franceses en su resistencia contra los alemanes.

- No te equivoques, Francia. Yo no les pedí que hicieran nada. Además, deberías recordar que mi jefe ha enviado unos batallones de ayuda a los alemanes. Te estás equivocando dándome las gracias a mí. No me importa lo que te pase.

- Claro. Por eso una de las primeras cosas que has hecho cuando nos hemos quedado a solas ha sido venir a ver cómo de graves eran mis heridas.

- Siempre has sido tan jodidamente egocéntrico.

- Y tú siempre te has negado a reconocer la verdad.

Se miraron mal por unos segundos. Ambos tenían la mala costumbre de pelearse en los momentos que no tocaba. Dejaron de mirarse a la vez, cada uno entornando el rostro hacia el lado contrario. Tenía razón: no quería reconocer la verdad. Aún menos cuando esa verdad implicaba que se preocupaba por el francés. No debería: él no había parecido preocuparse por su estado demasiado en todo este tiempo. Ni siquiera había podido impedir que deportaran a todos los refugiados a los campos de concentración. Bueno, quizás esto último era pedir demasiado dado que estaba totalmente jodido. Francia había empezado a decirle algo, pero no le prestó atención.

Había mucho silencio al otro lado de la puerta. Los guardias, que antes habían estado charlando, ahora no se escuchaban. El hecho de estarlo ignorando molestaba al galo y empezó a acercarse a él. Primero, no podía permitirlo. Dejar que hubiera contacto físico era rendirse a él de cierta manera. Segundo, les estaban espiando y eso le fastidiaba hasta puntos que no podría expresar sin ser maleducado. Se llevó la mano al cinto y de allí sacó una pistola que apuntó hacia Francia. El susodicho se quedó completamente helado.

- ¿Qué parte de "No te acerques" no has comprendido exactamente? Te he dicho que te mantuvieras a distancia.

- ¡¿Es que se te han fundido las neuronas? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo apuntándome con esa maldita pistola? -exclamó Francia. No le había gustado nada haberse visto apuntado por el español.

- ¡Te estoy recordando cómo está la situación, Francia! ¡No somos amigos! ¡No estoy de tu parte! ¡No te puedes acercar! ¡Y no puedes desacatar mis instrucciones! ¿¡Te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro?

- No tienes el valor de disparar. -dijo el francés dando un paso hacia delante.

España movió la pistola un poco y disparó un tiro contra una pared. La bala pasó a medio metro de la cabeza de Francis. Luego volvió a apuntar el arma hacia el galo. El susodicho había dejado de avanzar.

- El próximo disparo no lo fallaré.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y un soldado alemán asomó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Necesita refuerzos? -se pudo escuchar el sonido del arma del soldado cargarse.

- Está todo controlado. Largaos. -dijo España mirándoles fríamente.

Aunque dudaron por un segundo, los soldados cerraron de nuevo la puerta. Ahora volvían a cuchichear de nuevo. Con un semblante relajado, Antonio apartó el arma y le puso el seguro. Aquello dejó desconcertado a Francis por un momento.

- Estaban escuchando. Necesitaban ver que te tengo a rajatabla. -dijo España guardando la pistola.

- ... ¿Hah? ¡Podrías...!

- Baja el tono. -interrumpió Antonio.

- ¡Podrías haberme dado con ese tiro!

- ¿Tan mala puntería consideras que tengo? Debería haberte dado. Te he dicho que bajes el tono, además. -replicó de mala gana el hispano.

- Eres lo peor... -dijo acercándose ligeramente y hablándole a media voz- Podrías ayudarme a salir de aquí, ¿no crees?

- No voy a ayudarte, Francia. No quiero más problemas. -susurró Antonio.

- Tu gente me ayuda. ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo tú?

- ¡E-...! -paró de repente. Se dio cuenta de que, si gritaba, llamaría la atención de los de fuera. Se acercó un paso más y le habló en voz baja- ¡No te están ayudando por lo que crees! Igualmente, no les voy a impedir que te ayuden. Si quieres salir de aquí, los únicos españoles que te pueden echar una mano son ellos. Yo no.

- Tú también eres, en el fondo, un español. Agradezco su ayuda, pero ahora mismo también quiero la tuya.

- Tú... -le dio dos golpecitos con el dedo índice en el torso, mirándole acusadoramente- ¡Siempre has sido tan jodidamente egoísta! ¡Eres como un niño pequeño! Encaprichado de repente con algo sin pensar en las consecuencias.

- Tu gente lo hace... Tú deberías poder hacerlo también. Sé que en realidad quieres ayudarme. Tus ojos me lo dicen.

- No vayas de que entiendes la situación, Francia. -dijo con aire molesto, agarrándole la camisa con ambas manos- ¡Ellos no te están ayudando por lo que crees!

- ¿Entonces por qué me ayudan? -preguntó Francis mirándole con una expresión ciertamente confundida. La expresión de España se había tornado angustiada: Era como si quisiera hablar de mil cosas y no pudiera.

- Cuando todo acabe... ¡Escucha su petición! No los dejes tirados. ¿Vale? Ayúdales. ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

- España... N-no te estoy comprendiendo. ¿En qué debo ayudarles?

Abrió la boca pero no pronunció nada. Soltó bruscamente la camisa del galo y se apartó. No le entendía. No podía decírselo. Era algo que debía comprender por él mismo. Él estaba sometido a su régimen actual. Por mucho que quisiera contarle de qué iba el tema, no podía. Sólo boqueaba en un intento de comunicarse. Se sentía repentinamente mal. Por mucho que lo ayudara, siempre sería lo mismo. ¡Por eso no quería hacerlo directamente! No quería volver a sentirse abandonado por el galo. Igual de abandonado que estuvo en la guerra civil. Antonio le miraba desde lejos con una expresión que el francés no podía entender pero que le angustiaba sólo con verla. Incluso vio como iba a estirar la mano hacia él, pero se quedó en un solo amago. España se sentía tan lejano a su vecino a pesar de que lo tenía justo al lado... Francia ahora le observaba preocupado. El hispano estaba turbado, muchísimo. Casi le daba la sensación de que en cualquier instante podría echarse a llorar. Quería preguntarle de nuevo a qué se refería. Ese algo parecía muy importante para él. Tanto como para haberle derrumbado por completo.

- _Espagne..._

_- _No lo entiendes... No lo vas a entender...

- ¿Va todo bien ahí dentro? -exclamó un guardia fuera. Llevaban mucho tiempo cuchicheando.

Vio que Antonio se empezaba a dirigir a la puerta. ¿Se iba? ¿Así? ¿Sin terminar siquiera la conversación?

- ¡España! ¡No puedes irte ahora!

- ¡Preocúpate de tus jodidos problemas! ¡D-déjame en paz! Se te da jodidamente bien dejarme tirado. ¡Hazlo ahora y olvídate de mí!

En un momento le había agarrado la muñeca, al siguiente había recibido un puñetazo del español. Lo que siguió fueron los guardias amenazándole a punta de pistola. España había desaparecido. Francia no comprendía nada. Por un momento todo parecía bastante manejable. De repente, España había perdido la calma y se había ido con apariencia de ir a caer hecho añicos en cualquier momento. El problema es que no podía pensar mucho más tiempo en eso: en casa había una mosca alemana muy pesada. Tenían que echarla fuera como fuese. Aunque tuviera que defenderse con sus simples uñas y a mordiscos. Nunca se le había dado bien luchar.

Pero se le daba peor rendirse del todo.

**XXX7**

Se sentía completamente ultrajado. Todo el que había hablado en aquella reunión había abogado en su contra. Ni le habían dado oportunidad a defenderse. Nadie había hecho ni un amago de intentar suavizar el tono que se estaba empleando. Ni tan siquiera el español. Había hecho tanto por él... ¡Y ahí estaba, mirando la mesa fijamente mientras su jefe se perdía en unos papeles que juraría que no estaba leyendo! Siempre estaban igual: ¿Es que se creían que por ser el país del amor iba a tolerar siempre ese denigrante trato? Tenía un corazón. Puede que algo corrupto y pervertido, pero lo tenía. Y aún más que tener corazón... ¡Tenía orgullo! Y estaba siendo demasiado pisoteado. ¡Encima en una reunión en su propia casa!

Abandonó el edificio donde se habían reunido en cuanto se finalizaron todos los temas a tratar. No quería ver más sus caras. Todos tan traidores, soltando puñaladas en cuanto te girabas. Bueno, ni eso hacía falta. ¡Estaba tan enfadado con todos y cada uno de ellos!

España miraba en silencio la puerta por la que Francis se había marchado. Había pegado un buen portazo... El galo tenía motivos para estar molesto. Él, en su situación, estaría igual. De hecho, había intentado decir algo para suavizar los ánimos. Justo en el momento en que abrió la boca y tomó aire para pronunciar la primera letra, su jefe le miró. En esa mirada pudo leer: "No te metas en problemas. Cállate." Y sí, hubiera sido meterse en problemas. Todo el mundo parecía estar de acuerdo en los puntos que se habían tratado. Se había callado por orden de su jefe. Y aunque era cierto que no se había metido en problemas, ahora se sentía mal. Francia no siempre le defendía, pero en ocasiones lo había hecho. Estúpidamente sentía que le había fallado.

- Deberíamos volver a casa. El avión sale a las cinco de la tarde.

- Uhm... Jefe -dijo Antonio levantando de repente la mirada hacia el susodicho- ¿Puedo ir a hablar con Francia? Sé que me ha dicho que no dijera nada pero, al menos, a él sí puedo decirle que no creo que lo que han dicho sea totalmente cierto, ¿verdad?

- Si a las cinco no estás, el avión saldrá sin ti. Sé puntual.

Se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro. ¡Vía libre! Puede que le diera mucho trabajo que hacer pero su jefe sabía darle pequeños caprichitos que resarcían todas las horas de labor. Afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¡Cuente conmigo! -exclamó mientras se ponía la chaqueta de la americana y se incorporaba bruscamente de su asiento.

Tan enfrascado en su propia emoción iba, que no se dio cuenta que se marchaba andando hacia casa del francés. El problema es que quedaba más lejos de lo que recordaba. Miró el reloj de su muñeca cuando llegó al sitio. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Llamó al timbre y esperó. Francia abrió la puerta, con cara de estar fastidiado aún (no esperaba que se le hubiese pasado) y le miró de arriba a abajo con lo que le pareció hasta cierto desprecio. Imaginaciones. Además, el pobre había oído demasiadas tonterías en dos horas. Tenía motivos para estar así. Debía ser más tolerante.

- Vete.

Metió el brazo en medio. Francia seguía tirando de la puerta, intentando cerrarla. Otras veces había ocurrido esa misma situación, la diferencia es que esta vez al galo no le preocupaba si le hacía daño en el brazo. Y sí, le estaba haciendo daño.

- ¡Que me vas a arrancar el brazo! ¡¿Quieres abrir ya?

- Te he dicho que te vayas. ¿Tienes cera en los oídos? Deberías asearte mejor. -dijo el francés mientras seguía tirando.

Vale, no debía matarlo. Aunque acabase de llamarlo "guarro" por todo el morro. Inspiró hondo y le pegó una patada a la puerta. Francia no se esperaba el golpe y se fue hacia atrás, recuperando el equilibrio después de dos pasos algo torpes. Mientras frotaba su hombro derecho, Antonio respiraba agitadamente. Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado en un principio.

- Hombre. Pero si eres España. Te había confundido con Portugal... Espera. Eres Portugal... ¡No! ¡España! Ah~ -de repente sonrió como resignado- Si es que sois tan iguales, me cuesta reconoceros a veces.

Su expresión se había quedado congelada. No debía caer en su truquito. Quería molestarle, estaba claro. No iba a marcharse. Él quería estar solo y maldecir al mundo. España quería disculparse y ver si podía animarle un poco. Si caía tan pronto, ¿qué tipo de amigo sería? No quería comportarse cobardemente, como antes.

- No me voy a ir. Di lo que quieras. -dijo el español finalmente.

- Estupendo. -respondió en tono irónico el francés. Cerró la puerta y su tono subió unos decibelios- ¡Pa~sa, España! Como si estuvieses en tu casa~

Esa invitación era de todo menos una invitación. Se sentía como una amenaza. Como desprecio, reproche, insulto... Como muchas cosas excepto una expresión de cortesía. Cuando le invitaba a pasar, en realidad le estaba echando a patadas. Pero como tenía la fama de no entender las cosas a la primera, hizo ver que no lo captaba.

- Francis, he venido a disculparme por la reunión.

- Dos horas después. ¿Ese es el tiempo que tarda tu conciencia en sentirse miserable?

- ¿Miserable? ... -el tono que había usado había sido ligeramente molesto. Carraspeó y prosiguió con su tono neutral de siempre- Quise hablar, pero mi jefe me lo impidió.

- Claro, tu jefe. No te preocupes, España~ Me lo he pasado rematadamente bien en nuestra ESTUPENDA reunión. Os amo, chicos.

Empezaba a ser escalofriante que dijera esas cosas cuando estaba pensando lo contrario. Francia, cuando estaba molesto, era experto en ir a matar. La prueba era que había empezado con lo que más le molestaba y que ahora seguía haciendo ver que no pasaba nada cuando en realidad pasaba de todo.

- Pero Francia, yo... -empezó de nuevo el de ojos verdes.

- Te haré algo de comer. -de repente el tono se volvió seco- Ya que no quieres marcharte por muchas indirectas que te lance. -el tono volvió a ser juguetón- Te prepararé algo de comer. ¡Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, ¿verdad? Es para lo único que queréis a vuestro hermanito Francis.

Antonio bajó la vista. Eso no era cierto. Pero había sentado como una puñalada.

- ¿Qué te pasa España? ¿Acaso vas a despreciar mi comida después de haberme despreciado con tu silencio en esa reunión?

- ¡N-no te he despreciado! -dijo Antonio frunciendo el ceño. Le daba rabia que estuviera jugando así con él. Se estaba divirtiendo a su costa. Lo podía notar por esa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro- Comeré.

- _Parfait. _

Lo siguió en silencio hasta la cocina. No sabía qué sería lo siguiente, pero tenía claro que el francés no había terminado. El rubio se había acercado a él cargando un cucharón.

- ¿Te gusta el _pot au feu_?

- Sí.

- Muy bien. -Francia se fue hacia la nevera, sacó una olla y usando el cucharón, le sirvió el caldo frío. Estaba hasta medio cuajado al estar a bajas temperaturas. Jodido francés...- Come.

Miraba el plato sin expresión alguna. ¿Le iba a dar el _pot au feu_ frío? Era como un cocido, el cocido frío no estaba bueno. ¿Había mencionado ya que el caldo estaba medio cuajado y no parecía del todo caldo? Levantó la vista, deseando que le dijera que era broma y le sirviera cualquier otra cosa. Francis sonrió con superioridad. Le había visto esa sonrisa en otras ocasiones. Lo odiaba cuando se ponía así de pedante.

- ¿No habías dicho que ibas a comer? ¿Qué pasa, _Espagne_? ¿Mi _pot au feu_ no es de tu gusto? Desde luego... Portugal no es tan quisquilloso. Quizás por eso la gente le quiere.

Esa le había dolido. Por fuera no lo demostró. Cogió la cuchara y, con la mayor de las dignidades, empezó a comerse aquello. Estaba extraño. Apenas podía notar el sabor del plato, le venía un regusto aceitoso (si el caldo estuviera caliente... Todo sería diferente) La carne estaba fría, la verdura le parecía incluso dura. Joder, espera. Ese _pot au feu_ estaba a medio hacer. Le faltaban horas de cocción. ¡Por eso la verdura estaba dura! La comida le iba a sentar mal, por muy bien que cocinara Francis: _pot au feu_ a medio hacer y frío no era un manjar. El galo le observaba divertido. El orgullo del hispano le jugaba malas pasadas. Pero era muy entretenido hacérselo pasar mal. No era nada personal. Bueno, quizás sí. Cuando ya le quedaba poco, Antonio le miró.

- ¿Podrías darme un poco de vino para beber?

Sonaba como si le estuviera pidiendo limosna. Si no fuera porque se había arrepentido de no haber intervenido en la reunión, ahora mismo estaría pegándole de ostias hasta en el carné de identidad. Quizás era un castigo que debía soportar. Si terminaba, Francia quizás recuperaría parte de su humor y dejaría de comportarse como un capullo.

- Claro. ¿Por qué no?

Francia se fue hasta la nevera y cogió una botella recién empezada. La descorchó y se acercó hasta el español. De repente hizo un gesto muy exagerado y lo siguiente que Antonio notó fue como la botella de vino se vaciaba sobre su cabeza. Cerró los ojos antes de que le entrara vino en ellos.

- ¡Oh! _Mon Dieu_, qué estropicio. -dijo Francia con un tono que sonaba de todo menos creíble- El vino caro.

Antonio abrió los ojos un poco y vio la etiqueta de la botella. Era una cosecha mala para beber. No dejaba de ver alevosía en cada uno de sus actos. Empezaba a estar hasta la coronilla del galo. Comprendía que podía estar molesto, incluso que quisiera fastidiarle un poco, pero aquello rozaba los límites de su paciencia. Por mucho que se arrepintiese. ¿Quién se pensaba que era?

- Vamos, quítate la ropa. Si se seca, el vino no saldrá.

Notaba como resbalaba un chorreón de vino por su espalda. Perfecto. Se quitó la camisa, la americana y los pantalones. Se pasó una mano por el rostro intentando secar un reguero de vino que cruzaba su mejilla.

- Dile adiós. -dijo el galo con un tono extraño.

- ¿Qué?

Cuando se giró, lo único que sus ojos vieron fue como su ropa caía en la trituradora de basura que el francés tenía. Se había quedado totalmente helado observando como ahora la única prenda que le quedaba eran los calzoncillos. Francia sonreía aún con malicia.

- Soy de un torpe... Por eso me criticáis tanto... Tanto que insististe en entrar en casa, ahora tendrás que quedarte más tiempo porque no vas a salir así a la calle. Y yo no puedo prestarte ropa. Después de todo, soy el sucio francés al que todo el mundo despreció hoy.

España le miró repentinamente con odio. Con dos zancadas, se fue hasta el rincón donde descansaba la escoba, la cogió y se fue hacia el francés. El primer golpe lo esquivó por los pelos, echándose hacia atrás. El segundo golpe le dio ligeramente. Tuvo el tiempo suficiente para moverse, coger una fregona y parar el nuevo ataque hispano.

- ¡Eres tan subnormal! ¡Imbécil! ¡Puto egocéntrico de mierda! -gritaba España a cada nuevo ataque- ¡He venido a pedirte perdón! ¡He venido a decirte que yo no opinaba lo mismo! ¡Que no creía lo que todos habían estado diciendo! ¡Y he aguantado tus humillaciones porque sé que las merecía por no decir nada! ¡Pero has tenido que tirar del hilo hasta que se ha roto!

Francia se llevó otro escobazo. Quizás las palabras de España le estaban desconcertando demasiado.

- ¿¡Que no voy a irme! ¡Prefiero irme en pelotas antes que tener que aguantar tu cara de capullo!

La escoba le dio en la cara. En ese instante, Antonio había salido como una exaltación de la casa. Olía a vino, además notaba el cuerpo pegajoso por donde le había caído. Eso sin contar que no era la época ideal para ir medio desnudo por la calle. Miró la hora: eran las seis menos cuarto. Estupendo, había perdido el avión. Pateó la primera farola que se cruzó en su camino. Empezó a cojear e insultar a plena voz. Eso le pasaba por golpear la farola mal. Tan centrado estaba en apoyar el pie, intentando ver el alcance del mal gesto, que no se fijó en que un grupo de tres individuos se acercaba a él. Lo malo de no saber francés era que, si no se esforzaba por escucharles atentamente, no les entendía. Y, en aquellos momentos, no se encontraba de humor para escuchar a ningún francés hablando en su idioma. Cuando se fijó, estaba acorralado. ¿Es que querían robarle? ¿El qué? ¿Los calzoncillos? Recordó el reloj. Vale, puede que quisieran robárselo. O quizás sólo querían intentar abusar de él, cosa que no sería tan rara viendo los ojos con los que le miraban. Seguía observando al líder del grupo (lo consideró así porque era el que más hablaba de los tres) con un gesto impasible. Parecía no entender que no comprendía una sola palabra de lo que decía y que no se estaba esforzando ni en escucharle.

Dejó la poca paciencia que le quedaba a un lado cuando notó que el tipo le tocaba el brazo demasiado. Le pegó un puñetazo y en ese momento los demás se movieron para atacarle. Notó que uno le rodeaba con sus brazos por detrás, impidiéndole así mover los suyos. Le pegó un pisotón que hizo que soltara un alarido. Iba a golpear de nuevo al bocazas que se había atrevido a tocarle tanto cuando entre dos le agarraron. Bufó un poco, pero no podía soltarse. Eso le hacía tener más ganas de matar a esos tres idiotas. Pero su jefe le había dicho que debía calmarse en ese tipo de situaciones. Empezó a contar mentalmente, intentando relajarse y no cometer ninguna locura. La cuenta se aceleró cuando notó que el "líder" le obligaba a levantar el rostro tirando de su mentón.

- _Si os fijáis bien, es bastante atractivo_ -cabía decir que Antonio no entendía nada de esto.

Le escupió en la cara. Ah, novatos~… En cuanto hacías algo muy radical, se desconcertaban demasiado. No pudo evitar sonreír con sorna. Aquello molestó al hombre, el cual se limpió el rostro y levantó la mano, dispuesto a pegarle un puñetazo que le rompiera al menos un diente. De repente alguien se interpuso y agarró su muñeca, manteniéndola en lo alto.

Francis observó con una mirada fría al tipo al que tenía sujeto.

- _Deberíais aprender a no tocar lo que no os pertenece_

Aprovechando la conmoción creada con la aparición de Francia, Antonio pegó una patada a uno, y aprovechó que tenía un brazo libre para golpear al otro que le sujetaba. Francia golpeó con la rodilla el estómago del cabecilla.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Ya no sois tan valientes? -gritó Antonio avanzándose hacia otro.

El hombre retrocedió y huyó. Sus compañeros no tardaron demasiado en imitarle. Francis ni insistió en retener al tipo que tenía sujeto, que se largaran era lo mejor.

Se hizo el silencio por un rato. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Francia no expresaba ninguna emoción concreta (bueno, quizás ligero arrepentimiento que quedaba omitido por el siguiente factor). España estaba enfadado. Realmente enfadado. Podía notar cómo le despreciaba mientras le observaba. Antes de poder hablar nada, el español se giró y empezó a caminar sin rumbo aparente.

- Espera, anda. -dijo Francia avanzándose y agarrando su hombro para impedir que se alejara.

- ¿Vas a quitar la mano de mi hombro o voy a tener que arrancártela de cuajo y luego disecarla para que te sirva de advertencia para próximas veces?

Joder. ¿Qué contestar a eso? Está claro que apartó la mano. Si alguien no hubiera apartado la mano después de esa advertencia es que era un puro suicida. Él tenía algo de suicida, pero no llegaba a serlo tantísimo.

- No puedes irte así. ¿Es que quieres que te vuelvan a asaltar? Encima te has venido a pasear a la peor zona de la ciudad.

- Por dónde me pasee yo no es de tu incumbencia. -dijo España mirándole con odio- Después de todo, sólo te importas a ti mismo.

De repente notó que Francis le había puesto algo por encima de los hombros, concretamente la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Fue entonces cuando se percató del frío que realmente tenía. La chaqueta estaba calentita.

- ¿A qué hora sale tu avión?

- ¿A ti qué más te da?

- ¿A qué hora?

- Ya lo he perdido.

Suspiró pesadamente. Lo imaginaba. Ahora aún sentía con más fuerza que salir a buscarlo había sido la mejor idea. No podía ni imaginar la escena que hubiera supuesto el español entrando así al aeropuerto. Quizás le hubiesen detenido.

- ¿Y pensabas ir con esas pintas al aeropuerto? Mira, no te pido que te quedes o algo así. Sólo te digo que te dejaré algo de ropa.

- ¿Ah, ahora soy DIGNO de llevarla?

- Está bien. Quizás me he comportado como un estupendo imbécil.

- ¿Quizás...? ¿¡QUIZÁS? -exclamó el hispano irónico.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Fui un completo imbécil! ¡Lo siento! ¡Tú venías con buena intención y yo lo fastidié todo! ¿Ahora harás el favor de venir a mi casa para que pueda prestarte ropa?

- No vale tirar la piedra con mala intención y después venir a pedir perdón y pretender que todo vaya perfecto.

Era cierto. Pero intentaba resarcirle también prestándole ropa, aunque Antonio no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Se agachó levemente y empujó al hispano, pretendiendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Lo hizo y así lo pudo levantar y cargarlo en su hombro.

- Pesas para llevarte así. Pero, con tu cabezonería, no me dejas otra opción.

- ¡Maldito seas, Francia! ¡Suéltame! -empezó a darle patadas. Mala suerte que no alcanzaba a las regiones vitales. Sino el francés ya lo hubiera soltado.

- ¿Eres tonto acaso? Si te suelto, te caerás. -dijo Francia mientras caminaba de regreso a casa.

- Prefiero caerme. Déjame ir. No quiero ir a tu casa. No quiero tu asqueroso _pot au feu._ No quiero ver tu cara de imbécil.

Le estaba pegando por la zona de los riñones con los puños. No es que no se lo mereciese. También era cierto que le estaba pegando con ganas. Dolía. De repente vio como su chaqueta volaba y, al caer al suelo, sin querer la pisó.

- ¡Eh! Es una chaqueta cara.

- ¡Te jodes! -exclamó España pegándole otro golpe.

- Ah~ ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de comportarte como un crío?

- ¿Lo dice el mismo que ha triturado toda mi ropa?

- No la he triturado toda. Aún conservas tus calzoncillos... -murmuró Francis mientras con el pie subía la chaqueta y la agarraba con la otra mano. No pensaba bajarlo.

- Si me hubieses dejado desnudo al completo, te hubiese abierto la tapa de los sesos en el triturador.

- Tienes una lengua viperina a ve- ¡AY! -pegó un respingo. El pellizco que le había dado en el culo había sido muy, muy bestia- ¡Me vas a dejar marca con tantos golpes!

- ¡Pues suéltame! ¡Es tan fácil como eso!

- ¿¡Te estás quieto de una vez! No te voy a soltar. -le volvió a poner la chaqueta por encima. No quería que se constipara. De repente vio volar de nuevo la susodicha chaqueta- ¿¡Quieres dejar ya de tirarla?

Se agachó cargando al español. No sabía cómo iba a levantarse, pero es que no alcanzaba a coger la chaqueta. España aprovechó esa posición para pegarle un buen golpe que desestabilizó al francés hacia delante. Aflojó el agarre tanto que Antonio se fue hacia atrás y cayó de morros (literalmente) contra el suelo. Francis había apoyado las manos, así que no se había pegado un gran golpe que digamos. Observó el cuerpo caído del hispano y sudó frío. Menudo golpe. ¿Y si se había desnucado?

- ¿España? ¿E-estás vivo? -preguntó con miedo a acercarse.

- M-mi cara... h-ha muerto... -se incorporó ligeramente. Todo su rostro estaba rojizo y se le habían saltado las lágrimas. Francis se rió un poco.

- Te dije que te harías daño. Deberías escucharme a veces. De vez en cuando doy buenos consejos... -se hizo un silencio- Lo siento, España. -suspiró- No sabes cuánto. Y encima salgo a buscarte y me encuentro esa escena. Tu hermanito se ha asustado, ¿sabes?

- Podría haberme defendido solo de esos tres peleles.

- No lo dudo.

Viendo que ahora parecía más calmado (sería a causa del golpe), Francis tomó entre sus manos el rostro del español y besó las lágrimas. Cuando se apartó, España le miraba con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Sonrió tensamente.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó el francés. Al menos no le había pegado. Esa no era mala señal.

- Eres tan ñoño a veces.

Francia rió. En ocasiones, su vecino era experto en cargarse el ambiente. Se incorporó y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

- Anda, levanta. Te llevaré a casa y te prestaré ropa. Si te apetece, te puedo preparar algo para comer. ¡Esta vez en condiciones! ¿Qué te parece?

Le observó por unos segundos. Francia se veía más tranquilo. Se puso la chaqueta, que estaba algo sucia ya, bien. Lo siguiente que hizo fue agarrar la mano que el francés le ofrecía.

* * *

**¡Buzón de sugerencias abierto!**

**¡Feliz año nuevo y feliz día de Reyes! -hearts- Bueno, aquí tenéis mi regalo de reyes (o'rly?) El caso es que hace unos días me vino la inspiración y he escrito algo más. Igualmente, el buzón de sugerencias está abierto.**

**¿Qué más?**

**Sobre el capítulo. El primer trozo me dio la idea mi querida Pyon, que me dijo de la época en que Francia estaba bajo el control alemán. Me vicié tanto a escribirla... Vamos, me duró bien poquito x'D Aclarar que lo que Antonio le pide a Francia es que escuche la petición de su gente que tiene sentido porque, en esa época, los españoles que ayudaban en Francia buscaban que, cuando liberaran a la nación gala, después le tocara el turno a la suya. Al final no ocurrió y España siguió bajo régimen franquista. **

**El segundo trozo quería expresar: Francia también se enfada y puede ser un capullo. Muy capullo xD. Apunte, cuando Francia dice que aprendan a no tocar lo que no es suyo no se refiere al reloj de Antonio :) o a algo que le pertenezca a el español. () **

**Paso a comentar vuestros review (gracias, os quierooo~ -hearts-)**

_ReddyS, _**La cara de poker se llama a no tener expresión alguna, no demostrar ninguna expresión. Se llama de póquer porque se supone que en el póquer, cuando ves tus cartas, no debes mostrar ninguna emoción para así no dar a conocer a tu rival si te han tocado cartas buenas o no. No te preocupes ;D Me alegra que te gustara. Un saludito~**

_Goldenapple-95, _**xDDD Ese momento a mí también me gustó xD. Es que Francia es masoca, sí. Yo creo que ese cartelito sería el sueño de todo hombre XD. ¿Segunda OTP? Intentaré conseguir que sea la primera! *?* El fic, espero que se me ocurran más ideas, sino... todo tiene final. Pero ya te digo, quiero escribir más de ellos. La pasión por ellos no se me va -hearts- En realidad no quise sumergirme mucho en los motivos. Simplemente pensé en Antonio molesto, mucho y Francia siendo estúpidamente suicida xDDD Espero que este capítulo te guste también -lanza besitos-**

_Victoria Balck, _**Francis es una drama queen, es lo que hay xDDD No puede evitar se tan jodidamente dramático xD Aunque creo que ese drama, con quien no le conoce, le consigue grandes cosas. **

_Moonplata, _***Francia saluda a moonplata desde la lejanía y le guiña un ojo. Miru le patea para que se comporte un poco* Bueno, supongo que Antonio no es consciente de que él sea mono xD. Awww ;w; *abraza* i-intentaré no cambiar. G-gracias por tus reviews *se sintió querida* calor corporal... 8D *delira***

_Shuuru, _**awww, no te preocupes ò.ou *le da patspats* Si te fueron bien los exámenes, eso ya es suficiente. Ueee! He ganado un par de internets! Voy a usarlos, que hoy me va fatal el mío x'DDD**

_Atsun, _**oh dios xD La tomatina y la regla? Nooo xDDDD Eres un gabacho pervertido? O.o *se aleja de ella, porque, por norma general, Miru suele ser muy despistada* Bueno, yo estoy cansada de ver a Antonio siempre feliz e imperturbable. Me gusta pensar que a veces está así y que, con Francia, no tiene que fingir ni nada. En realidad los gatos mojados dan bastante miedo xDDDD Es que Francis ya no hilaba pensamientos. Demasiado había pasado (y lo que le faltaba). Francia es más previsible que un cojín (XD). En pelota picada XDDDD! Bueno, no hubiese sido tan raro xDDD**

_Sawako, _**España desarrolla sus sentidos cuando está enfadado xD Entonces percibe todo xDDD. Es que ya lo conoce, sabía que volvería xDDD. Claro, claro. No siempre va a tener lo que desea. Agonizas? D: noooo! Awww, g-gracias por dejarme review mientras tengas internet -heartshearts-. El hechizo para subir el ánimo creo que ha salido por algún sitio xDDD O lo habré soñado? Será en algún trozo escrito que aún no he subido? O.O En fin. Sé que sale un poco xD. Lo del jacuzzi... x'DDDD me vale para otro fic que tengo en mente. Me lo apuntaré x'D**

_Hikaru in Azkaban, _**asdf -hearts- g-gracias~ Es que en realidad he tocado bastantes temas, supongo que se hace difícil dar ideas xDDDU No te preocupes. Yo siempre pensé que Andorra la tienen como hija adoptiva (bueno, de hecho andorra me la imagino como chica xD). De hecho Andorra no tiene ejército y si se metiera en problemas España y Francia deben ayudar (y eso lo leí hace poco xD) Espero que el capítulo te guste~**

_CaiPiPro, _**Pues siii òwo Que no creáis que yo me olvido de los que me dejan reviews y no os echo de menos ò.o. ¿En serio te traumó lo de la pluma? E-eres la segunda que me lo dice... ¿Por qué a mi no me trauma? En serio, mi mente está quedándose totalmente corrupta ya... Antonio borracho seme rules 8D xDDD . Antonio herido se vuelve insufrible porque ven que se preocupan por él y se siente aún más inútil y no quiere que se preocupen por él. Así que, como defensa, se vuelve un arisco xD. Antonio cabroncete os mola, que yo lo séee xDDD Oh, las malas experiencias...! Eso es un buen tema, también. Me pensaré alguna y si me inspiro lo escribo! XD **

**Eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **

**Miruru.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Y regreso a ti - Capítulo 18**

**XXX8**

Se había instalado un silencio de ultratumba después de que Francis hiciera una broma sobre la ropa interior del español. Después se había sentado a su lado, en el sofá, le había hecho un gesto para que acercara la pierna y empezó a pasar el trapo empapado en alcohol por sus heridas. La más grande la dejó para el final. Tenía clavada alguna piedrecilla y tuvo que usar unas pinzas para sacarlas.

- Deberías haber ido a que te viera un médico profesional después de la caída que me explicas.

No obtuvo contestación alguna. Le vendó la pierna con cuidado, aunque apretando suficiente la tela para que no se le soltara. Hizo un nudo y cortó lo que sobraba. No era la única herida que le vendaba, tenía otra en la cara y otra en el codo. No sabía muy bien qué era lo que había ocurrido, pero empezaba a dudar que fuese sólo una caída. Antonio se veía ligeramente alicaído. Algo se dejaba en el tintero. Le miró de reojo y lo pilló poniéndose de nuevo los pantalones medio rotos.

- ¿Ya te vuelves a poner los pantalones~? Qué lástima, tus calzoncillos me parecían interesantes.

Otra vez no hubo respuesta. Empezaba a sentirse preocupado por él, aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente. Llevó una mano a la mejilla del hispano y acarició suavemente, delineando con sus dedos el pequeño corte que la adornaba.

- ¿Te duele mucho?

- Lo que duele más es la pierna. -admitió España.

- ¿Te vas a quedar en casa? -dijo el francés mientras cogía los enseres de curación para guardarlos.

- Si no es mucha molestia... -vio que Francis negaba con la cabeza. Antonio suspiró- Si llego así, Bélgica y Romano se preocuparán. Por no hablar del personal del servicio. No quiero que me vean de este modo.

La frase se repitió en su cabeza unas cuantas veces. Notó un pellizco de algo así como resentimiento en el pecho. Debatió consigo mismo para poder aguantar sin decir nada. Fue inútil, no pudo morderse la lengua antes de decir:

- Vaya, ¿yo sí tengo el privilegio? -dijo con un tono juguetón- Aquí hay preferencias.

- ¿Qué dices de preferencias?

- Déjalo.

- Suenas enfadado.

- No estoy enfadado.

- Si no quieres contármelo, está bien. Pero pareces enfadado. -sentenció Antonio mirando a otro lado.

- Me parece irónico que vengas a esconderte a mi casa para que no te vean.

- Es que se preocupan demasiado y...

- ¿Te crees que a mí no me preocupa verte así? -interrumpió el francés de mala gana.

El rostro del hispano mostró una ligera sorpresa. No añadió nada. Parecía como desconcertado.

- No me gusta verte herido. Somos amigos, ¿acaso creías que me dejaba indiferente verte en este estado?

- No es eso pero... -Francis no dijo nada, esperó que siguiera hablando. La mirada del otro se centraba en el suelo, como si estuviera pensando en muchas cosas. Al final levantó la vista y sonrió levemente- N-no pasa nada. Estoy bien. Lo entiendo. A partir de ahora todo irá bien.

Francia, por un momento, sintió que algo no acababa de encajar. Su vecino se ofreció a preparar algo de comer y no pudo negarse a ello. No trataron más el tema. Y aún así Francis pensó que algo no encajaba. Seguramente le daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

El tiempo pasó como en un suspiro. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, habían pasado semanas. El galo se encontraba aburrido en su casa y pensando qué hacer llegó a la conclusión de que podía ir a molestar a su vecino el español. Después de unos cuantos días de camino, llegó por fin a su casa. Se escabulló por los jardines y cuando casi llegaba al domicilio escuchó un grito.

- ¡E-ES FRANCIA! ¡M-maldito bastardo!

Antes de poder siquiera saludarle, Romano había corrido y se había perdido entre los árboles. Sólo esperaba que no le ocurriese nada. No quería luego problemas con Antonio. En la puerta de la casa, encontró a Bélgica.

- Tan mona como siempre, Bélgica~

- ¡Hermanito Francia! -dijo la muchacha alegremente- ¡Cuánto tiempo! Hace bastante que no vienes a comer a casa.

- He estado ocupado.

- ¿Vienes por trabajo?

- Ah, no. ¿Está España? Venía a ver si quiere acompañarme a tomar algunas copas. -dijo el francés mirando hacia el interior de la casa, como si esperara verlo.

- No está en casa.

- ¿Trabajo?

- Supongo que no. -dijo Bélgica sonriendo algo forzada.

- ¿Supones? -Francia arqueó una ceja extrañado ante el comportamiento de la chica.

- Bueno, el jefe España no ha vuelto a casa.

- Quizás se ha quedado dormido en algún bar. No me extrañaría demasiado. Cuando quiere es muy descuidado.

- No ha vuelto desde que se fue a pelear contra Inglaterra por ahí, no sé dónde.

- ¿Aún? Pero si eso ya hace como una semana que terminó. ¿Ya lo habéis buscado? Quizás le ha pasado algo.

- No te preocupes. Es algo normal.

- ¿Normal? Me parecería normal si hubiera pasado por casa, pero no le he visto el pelo. -la muchacha había mirado al francés como preguntando: ¿por qué sería normal que pasara por tu casa?- No le des más vueltas.

Bélgica le miró sin comprender por qué parecía tan nervioso. El galo no dejaba ahora mismo de darle vueltas al asunto. Sólo se le ocurrían dos motivos por los que España no regresaría a su casa: 1- Está herido y no quiere que le vean, 2- Algo le impide volver. Su intuición le decía que la segunda opción no era. España estaba llevando bastante bien aquella guerra. No es que la pudiera ganar en dos días, pero al menos estaba manteniendo a raya al inglés lo suficiente.

Pero, si fuera la primera opción, no tendría sentido. España no había llegado a su casa y seguramente le hubiera dado tiempo a verlo antes de haber salido. ¿Quizás él había llegado cuando Francia ya iba rumbo a casa de su vecino?

- Tenéis a Pierre, ¿verdad? -preguntó Francia de sopetón.

- Sí, ¿lo necesitas? -el galo afirmó con la cabeza- Iré a buscarlo. ¿Te vas a quedar hasta que llegue España?

- No, regresaré a casa.

Eso era ciertamente una mentira. Enviaría a Pierre a su casa para ver si Antonio se encontraba allí o si tan siquiera había pasado por el lugar. Él se dedicaría a buscar al hispano. Sí, a buscarlo por toda la maldita península. A saber si se encontraría allí. Quizás no estaba ni en el territorio. Era una idea estúpida pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

Menos de una hora después, Francis observó como Pierre se perdía por el horizonte. Le había dicho a Bélgica que si Antonio regresaba que le enviara una notificación urgente, que tenía temas que tratar con él. Era una bonita manera de evitar sonar preocupado. El trabajo siempre era una buena excusa. Estuvo diez minutos pensando cuál podía ser su próximo destino. Agitó las riendas y emprendió su camino.

Francia empezaba a sentirse agotado físicamente. Había pasado una larga semana desde que iniciara su estúpida misión de recorrerse los pueblos hispanos en busca de alguna pista del español. A veces, cuando se sentaba en el pasto a descansar un rato por la noche, pensaba que era imbécil. No dejaba de dar vueltas persiguiendo lo que parecía ser un fantasma. La respuesta que le había llegado desde su casa lo había dejado sumamente desconcertado: España nunca había pasado por la casa durante todo ese tiempo.

Tampoco había recibido noticias de Bélgica, así que suponía que tampoco había regresado a casa. Así pues, ¿dónde demonios estaba Antonio? Como siguiera dando tumbos de aquel modo, se quedaría sin dinero suelto. Sería demasiado irresponsable enviar alguna misiva a su casa pidiendo que le enviaran dinero para poder seguir buscando a España, ¿no es así? Había recorrido ya demasiados pueblos y ciudadelas sin resultado. Esa era la situación hasta hacía dos escasos días. De repente alguien dijo que había visto a ese hombre que iba describiendo. El confidente le había contado entre susurros que ese hombre era la nación en la que todos residían y que le había dicho que estaba de incógnito y que no se lo podía contar a nadie. Francia se alegraba de que a la mayoría de los hispanos les encantase cotillear sobre temas que en un principio se suponía que eran secretos.

Así pues, acababa de llegar a la siguiente ciudad a la que se llegaba marchando por la dirección que le habían indicado. Dejó el caballo en el primer establo que encontró, entregó una generosa propina para que lo cuidaran bien y empezó a pasear por las bulliciosas calles del lugar. Cuando ya pensaba que aquel hombre le había soltado un bulo, Francis divisó a España saliendo de una posada. Se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, mirándolo fijamente para asegurarse de que era él (después de tantos días, tampoco sería raro que empezara a ver espejismos). Cuando reaccionó, ya iba demasiado lejos.

Bueno, no había que perder la calma. Francia caminó hacia la posada y se fijó en la chica que atendía a los clientes que deseaban hospedarse. La susodicha empezó a hablarle en español, Francis le dijo que no la entendía utilizando el francés. Por suerte, la muchacha hablaba su idioma. Después de tantos contratiempos, Francia casi deseó llorar de emoción.

- _/El chico que acaba de salir hace apenas un minuto, ¿se hospeda aquí? ¿En qué habitación?_/ -preguntó finalmente.

- _/Lo siento señor, no puedo hablar de mis clientes, no sería profesional./_

Francia tomó la mano de la muchacha y la miró fijamente.

- /_Vamos, es un asunto importante. Ese chico es mi amigo y me gustaría poder hablar con él. Si tengo que buscarlo por la ciudad no lo encontraré nunca y llevo días recorriendo mundo. Me siento agotado~/_

Vio el sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de la muchacha y supo que iba a contestar positivamente. Bueno, aquello había sido fácil. Además, nada de lo que había dicho era mentira: estaba cansado, quería hablar con él y no sería fácil buscarlo entre tanta gente.

- _/Sí, se hospeda aquí. Llegó hace un par de días como mucho. Ahora ha salido pero me ha dicho que volverá para la cena./_

- _/Estupendo. Le esperaré aquí entonces./_ -sentenció el francés guiñando un ojo a la chica.

Horas después, cuando Francis empezaba a estar ya cansado de estar todo el rato en ese sillón mirando hacia la puerta, la susodicha se abrió y en el umbral apareció España. No se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que había dado dos pasos. En ese momento se quedó totalmente estático. Parecía tener ganas de darse la vuelta y huir. Francis conocía esa mirada de haber sido descubierto.

- No me hagas tener que perseguirte y enfadarme más, ¿vale? -dijo Francis incorporándose del sillón y acercándose unos pasos a Antonio.

El español suspiró un poco, como resignado a lo que le tocaba. No podía irse. Francis se percató del nuevo gesto que su vecino había hecho, intentando disimular que había escondido más las manos dentro de las mangas. Decidió no darle importancia. Al menos no por el momento.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces por aquí? Fui a tu casa y me dijeron que no habías vuelto desde que te marchaste a luchar.

- Tenía... asuntos que atender. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

- No pareces contento de verme. Más bien al contrario. Estás herido, ¿verdad?

Francis miró los dedos que asomaban por la manga de la camisa. Estaban vendados. España tiró de la tela y tapó por completo su mano.

- Han sido unos niños con los que he estado jugando un rato. Insistieron en jugar a los médicos y, bueno, no he pensado en quitármelo.

- España... -dijo Francis frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Aquello no había quien se lo creyera.

- Estoy bien, Francia.

- ¡Y yo voy y me lo creo! -espetó finalmente el galo. La gente que se encontraba en la sala volvió sus cabezas para observar a los dos extraños que parecían estar discutiendo- ¿Podemos ir a hablar a un sitio donde nadie nos esté escuchando? No quiero que todo el mundo tenga que enterarse de lo que hablo.

Los ojos verdes esmeralda de Antonio se clavaron en los del galo. Éste parecía decidido a seguir con el tema aunque no quisiera. Volvió a suspirar y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, primero entró Francis. Se sentó en la cama y miró al español, que se había quedado cerca de la puerta.

- ¿Y bien? -empezó Francis al ver que el otro no parecía dispuesto a continuar con la conversación.

- Te lo he dicho, tenía asuntos que tratar y estoy bien, no estoy herido.

- No me hagas desnudarte para ver todas las heridas que tienes, España. Tú no estás para forzarte demasiado y yo estoy bastante cansado. Llevo días y días buscándote como un idiota, ¿sabes?

- No tendrías que haberte molestado. -dijo España sonriendo forzadamente- Estoy bien. Te lo he dicho. No sé por qué te preo-

Francis se levantó y puso con brusquedad las manos sobre la puerta, una a cada lado de su vecino. La cabeza de Antonio estaba pegada contra la madera y miraba al galo ligeramente sorprendido. Éste se veía enfadado.

- ¿Es que te crees que soy tonto? ¿Por qué me estás mintiendo tan patéticamente?

- F-Francia, no te comportes raro. -dijo Antonio sonriendo tensamente, como si estuviera nervioso por el comportamiento del galo- Te he dicho que estoy bien.

El gesto del francés se tornó más molesto por un momento. Era el rey de los cabezotas cuando se lo proponía. Bajó el brazo, asió la muñeca del hispano y le obligó a levantar el brazo. Al hacer este gesto, la tela de la camisa se había movido y había dejado al descubierto la venda que llegaba hasta por debajo del codo, mínimo.

- Así que nada, ¿no? -España le miró fijamente por unos segundos, como si le reprochara lo que acababa de hacer. Movió el brazo con brusquedad, deshaciéndose así del agarre del francés

- No quería preocuparte.

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa eso? Quiero decir, hasta ahora siempre has pasado por casa cuando estabas así de echo polvo. Y no sólo eso, encima te pones a mentirme como si estuviera ciego. Yo no soy como esos críos. ¿Por qué de repente haces eso?

- Porque tú dijiste que yo les daba un trato preferente.

La respuesta desarmó por completo a Francis. Vale, de repente se encontraba en un tema que creía haber zanjado sin problema alguno. Fue un impulso estúpido del momento.

- Y entonces me di cuenta de que quizás sí que había sido egoísta. No fui justo.

- Espera, espera, espera. ¿Por qué demonios me hiciste caso? -España le miró confundido- Quiero decir. Nunca me haces caso y ahora de repente, para una tontería que suelto, vas y me haces caso.

- ¡Pero tenías razón!

- Por mucho que me duela decir esto: No. ¡No la tenía! Me dio un arrebato estúpido que no sé explicar. -sí sabía, pero no quería hacerlo- Deberías saberlo, a mí me gusta que me den un trato especial. Si soy el único que te ve cuando estás herido ya significa que soy especial. Como tú dirías, se me infla el ego y soy feliz.

- Me dijiste que te preocupaba verme herido.

- Me preocupa, pero me preocupa más no verte y pensar que estarás por ahí muriéndote porque eres lamentable a la hora de cuidar de ti mismo. -le volvió a levantar el brazo, esta vez con más cuidado- Mira qué patético vendaje te has hecho. Está muy flojo. ¿Por qué eres tan torpe a veces? Si un día me pasara algo, ¿qué harías sin mí?

- Uhm... ¿vivir?

- ¡Eso es muy cruel! Deberías haber dicho algo como: "Oh, Francia. Si te pasara algo, yo también me moriría" Si es que... Qué mal trato me das~ Tu hermanito se siente ofendido~ Pero como es tan amable, te hará bien el vendaje, deja.

España volvió a apartar la mano. Francia le miró interrogante. Después de unos segundos, el hispano desvió la mirada, con el brazo pegado a su propio torso y protegido por la otra mano, no fuera que el galo tirase de nuevo de él.

- No vas a poder, el vendaje está hasta el hombro. -el gesto del galo se tornó más serio- Me despisté un poco intentando ayudar a unos soldados y, bueno, me pegaron un buen corte.

Francis tiró de él y lo abrazó. Tenía el vecino más estúpido del mundo, encima no dejaba de comer tomates y a veces se perdía en sus pensamientos y no lo escuchaba. También tenía la mala manía de guardarse para sí mismo sus problemas e inquietudes. Pero en él solía confiar en esas situaciones. Francia conocía esa parte de España que pocos conocían. Y pensar que por una tontería casi pierde ese privilegio le hacía sentirse tonto.

España correspondió al abrazo, agarrando la camisa del francés por la parte de la espalda. Olía como siempre. Apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro.

- ¿Me has estado buscando por la península?

- Llevo como una semana dando vueltas. Me estaba ya hasta quedando sin dinero. ¿Has visto que bueno es tu hermanito~?

- ¿Entonces está bien si aparezco por tu casa herido? -Francis pronunció un murmullo afirmativo- ¿Aunque se me estuvieran saliendo las tripas por una herida?

- Aunque se te estuvieran saliendo las tripas por una herida.

- ¿O aunque me hubiesen sacado un ojo?

- Entonces con más motivo. Me dices quién fue e iremos a por él para sacarle ambos. -Francis se sintió mejor al escuchar que, ante aquella frase, Antonio había reído un poco.

- Menos mal...

- ¿El qué?

- La verdad es que cuando empecé a pensarlo me dije a mí mismo: ¿Si no puedo ir a ver a Francia, a quién puedo acudir? Y no pude pensar en ningún nombre. Entonces, me sentí un poco solo.

Francia ladeó un poco el rostro para rozarlo con el del hispano.

- Te doy el privilegio de preocuparme. ¿Qué te parece?

España rió y también ladeó su rostro, propiciando que sus rostros rozaran más.

- Me parece muy bien.

- Perfecto. Ahora deja que vea ese terrible vendaje que te has hecho. Después pensaremos en el premio que le puedes hacer a tu querido hermanito Francia por estar buscándote todos estos días sin descanso.

Apenas una hora después, España miraba el vendaje de su brazo. Definitivamente se veía mucho mejor. Se abrochó y miró hacia su lado. En la cama, Francia dormía a pierna suelta con una inocente expresión en el rostro. España se acercó y le miró curiosamente. Le apartó un mechón de pelo dorado, dibujó una sonrisa enternecida y besó su frente. Aún sin dejar de sonreír, susurró.

- Mi hermanito se ha dormido antes de poderle dar "premio" alguno~ Pobrecito. Realmente te has esforzado por mí, ¿no?

**XXX9**

Francis se había presentado en su casa de improvisto. No sabía muy bien el motivo, simplemente sabía que se había convertido en su sombra durante todo el día. Le había acompañado a comprar al mercado, le había hecho compañía mientras arreglaba las plantas del jardín, le había echado una mano mientras hacía la comida...

Y a pesar de que llevaban horas juntos, Francia no le había metido mano ni una sola vez. Que sí, que normalmente lo hacía y no se percataba. Pero es que no se había acercado tanto como para poder hacerlo. Estaba totalmente seguro, no le había metido mano ni una sola vez.

Por no hacer, ni siquiera le había saludado con esos típicos besos suyos en los que le metía la lengua hasta la campanilla y tras los cuales el español le pegaba alguna colleja. Antonio empezaba a estar ligeramente preocupado por su amigo francés. ¿Y sí le había ocurrido algo? Quizás se encontraba mal, o estaba herido. Ese le parecía un buen motivo por el cual Francis no intentaría acosarle aunque fuera un mínimo.

Después de darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza, el español llegó a una sola conclusión. Tenía que poner un plan en marcha para intentar ver si le ocurría algo a su vecino de manera disimulada. Se acercó a él y de sopetón le puso la mano en la frente. Bueno, mucho disimulo no había usado, pero no se le ocurría ninguna excusa buena para ponerle la mano en la frente.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? -preguntó Francia después de unos segundos esperando a que el español le diera alguna explicación.

Bueno, fiebre no tenía. Ya podía tachar una cosa de la lista. Ahora tenía que inventarse una buena excusa para que el galo dejara de mirarle como si estuviera totalmente loco.

- Es... un nuevo juego de niños. D-Dice la canción...T-tu frente, mi frente, tu estómago -le puso la mano en el estómago y apretó un poco. Si le dolía seguro que se quejaba. No lo hizo, otra cosa que descartar- Mi estómago. -dio palmas mientras seguía cantando con una tonada rara (la única que se le ocurría)- Es el juego... del cuerpo humano~

Vale, ahora Francia sí que le estaba mirando como si estuviera loco. Dejó de dar palmas progresivamente. Un ligero sonrojo se había instalado en las mejillas del hispano. A saber qué estaba pasando ahora mismo por la mente de su vecino. Sólo hacía falta ver con la expresión ligeramente desencajada con la que le miraba.

- Deberías dejar de ir al parque a jugar con los niños. Te está afectando demasiado.

Sonrió mientras deseaba estirarle los labios y estrujárselos por ser tan idiota. ¿Así que eso pensaba? Sería estúpido. Él sólo se preocupaba por su estado. ¡No era normal que se estuviera quietecito! Francis era como un adolescente que acaba de descubrir los placeres que uno solo puede brindar. Siempre que tenía una oportunidad para acosar a alguien y disfrutar, lo hacía.

Se centró en sus pensamientos mientras el galo se iba hasta el sofá y se sentaba al mismo tiempo que empezaba a hacer zapping por los diferentes canales de televisión. ¿Había sido su imaginación o se había sentado con cierto cuidado? Ahora una teoría cobró más fuerza: Estaba herido. Por eso había venido a su casa. Era esa extraña manía que ambos tenían de ir a casa del otro cuando se encontraban así.

Para comprobar eso estaba claro lo que debía hacer. Debía quitarle parte de la ropa para poder localizar las heridas y ver si se las había curado bien, si eran graves, y si tenía que pegarle por ser idiota y no ir a un médico. El problema era: ¿cómo quitarle la ropa? Lo de la frente aún tenía un pase. No podía usar como excusa que era un nuevo juego infantil si le quitaba la ropa. A saber qué cara se le quedaría entonces. Además, eso sería demasiado raro.

Se le ocurría una idea, pero era arriesgada en cierto modo. Francia siempre intentaba sacarle la ropa cuando se ponía meloso. Podía hacer ver que tenía ganas de mimos y así poder quitársela y descubrir la evidencia. Y si lograba que Francia se animara, quizás hasta podía decir que lo empezó él y parar antes de que fuera demasiado lejos.

Miró de reojo al francés. Éste seguía demasiado concentrado en la televisión. Se dejó caer un poquito hasta quedar sobre su hombro. Francia le miró de reojo y Antonio le miró con la mejor expresión inocente que pudo poner. El galo sonrió un poco y siguió mirando al monitor. España parpadeó anonadado un par de veces. ¿Qué demonios...? Se acercó más a él, poniendo sus piernas sobre las del otro y apoyándose más en su hombro. No se inmutó e incluso cambió de canal a uno de cocina.

Antonio se enfurruñó ligeramente. ¿Le estaba ignorando? Tiró ligeramente de los pelos de la barbilla del galo para llamarle la atención. Como estaba apoyado sobre su hombro, cuando se giró para mirarle, sus caras quedaron muy cerca.

- ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Francis después de un silencio que se le antojó eterno.

- Hoy no me has saludado.

- Claro que sí, lo hice antes de entrar.

¡No se refería a ese saludo! ¡Precisamente ESE saludo era el que nunca hacía! ¿O es que pretendía que creyese que había olvidado que normalmente le metía la lengua hasta la campanilla? Al ver que no decía nada, Francia volvió a desviar la mirada. ¡Estaba raro! ¡Joder que si estaba raro! Ya perdió la paciencia que le quedaba. Algo le pasaba y si tenía que meterle mano para saber qué ocurría, ¡lo haría! Se sentó sobre el regazo de Francia, con una pierna a cada lado del galo. El susodicho levantó la mirada y lo observó impasible.

- ¿Y ahora qué ocurre? Estás raro Esp-

- Cállate.

Sin poder reaccionar, Francia se vio besado por el español. El susodicho deslizó las manos hacia el cuello de la camisa y empezó a desabrocharla. Cuando notó el segundo botón, el rubio se separó del beso.

- No quiero esto ahora, España.

- ¿¡Qué? -exclamó después de unos segundos en silencio. ¿¡Que Francia no quería? Definitivamente, algo iba MUY mal.

- Que no...

- ¿Ni aunque haga esto? -tiró de él y le besó intensamente, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad del otro. Francia parecía bastante conmocionado cuando se apartó.

- N-no...

- ¿Ni aunque te diga que te dejaría que me lo hicieras?

- N-no...

- ¿Ni aunque te digo que me ofrezco a atender personalmente a París?

- No, no... -Francia se estaba poniendo blanco.

- ¿Ni aunque te ofrezca una noche en la que me ates y que disfrutes de mí todo lo que desees y con todas las ideas que te pasen por la cabeza?

La cara de Francis pasó a ser la de alguien tremendamente traumatizado. Parecía como si de un momento a otro fuera a echarse a llorar. Aquello desconcertó totalmente a España. En serio, ¿qué le pasaba a Francis? Empezaba a sentirse muy preocupado por él.

- ¿Vas a llorar?

- N-no, estoy tratando de aguantar lo mejor que pueda... -dijo Francis con un tonito de voz compungido- P-porque yo puedo... Y-yo puedo...

Francia se tapó el rostro con las manos. Oh Dios mío... ¡Francia estaba llorando! Y eso, ciertamente, era sorprendente a la vez que alarmante. Antonio se inclinó hacia el francés, dispuesto a darle unas palmaditas reconfortantes cuando Francis se incorporó, lo agarró del suéter y empezó a zarandearlo.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca en toda tu vida me has hecho una propuesta así! ¿¡Cómo puedes venir y hacerla hoy que no puedo!

- ¿Eh? ¿¡P-pero qué dices? -empezaba hasta a sentirse mareado de lo mucho que le estaba zarandeando el galo- ¡¿Te quieres tranquilizar y explicármelo?

- ¡Español cruel! ¡Como sueñe con ello, te juro que vendré a buscarte cuando me recupere y -!

- ¡Eh, eh! ¡Q-que la propuesta era para hoy! ¡N-no puedes venir luego! -dijo Antonio sudando frío al escuchar al otro.

- ¡Maldito seas, Españaaaa! -gritó Francia zarandeando con más fuerza. El español había agarrado también al galo y lo zarandeaba por puro instinto defensivo.

- ¡S-suéltameeee! ¡No te entiendo! ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

Hizo un movimiento brusco y logró zafarse del agarre del galo. Se levantó del sofá y le miró desde lejos. El francés se había quedado apoyado sobre el sofá, con el pelo cubriendo lo poco que se veía de su rostro.

- Gihgh... Q-qué rabia... -murmuró el francés clavando las uñas en la tela del sofá.

- Te estás comportando rarísimo... ¿Qué te pasa? Porque que tú no tengas ganas ya es raro.

- ¿¡Que no tengo ganas? ¡Ahora mismo te cogía y te dejaba sin aliento, español de pacotilla!

- Español de pacotilla dice... -murmuró Antonio con un tic en el ojo. Una cosa es que algo le pasara, otra que tuviera permiso para insultarle.

- Pero tu hermanito es un chico agradable y no te haría algo así, ¿sabes? -dijo el otro aún lloriqueando- Aparte de que luego me pegarías hasta que no me quedara un hueso sano o directamente hasta que me mataras. Pero dejando eso de lado, ¡no te haría eso! No te deseo mi mismo destino.

España estaba cansado de repetir todo el rato la misma pregunta. Se decidió a guardar silencio hasta que él solo lo explicara. Lo malo es que Francia hacía unas pausas dramáticas demasiado largas y lloraba, y a Antonio le ponía nervioso que estuviera llorando. No era su típica llorera dramática, realmente algo le pasaba, lo notaba.

Perdió la paciencia cuando vio que Francis ahora murmuraba cosas sobre la oportunidad de oro que había perdido.

- ¿Vas a hablar ya o tengo que pedirte hora?

- Es que... -dijo el otro mirándole de reojo.

No pudo aguantar más, le soltó una colleja que despeinó y todo al galo. El susodicho se quedó tan sorprendido que tardó dos segundos en llevarse la mano a la nuca y levantar la mirada para observarlo ofendido.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué narices haces? ¡Yo así y tú vas y me pegas! ¡¿Es que no tienes corazón? ¡¿También lo has tenido que vender para tener din-!

Aquella colleja le pasó de refilón. Ni él mismo sabía cómo había podido esquivarla, pero bueno. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, miraba a España como si éste hubiera perdido la cabeza y no hiciera más que incoherencias.

- Te estás pasando ya, ¿eh? ¡Te he pegado porque eres imbécil! ¡Me tienes preocupado! ¿¡Quieres dejarte ya de rodeos y contarme qué es lo que te pasa! Estoy empezando a montarme películas y todas tienen finales que no son agradables. ¡Así que ya puedes estar hablando!

España seguía de pie, con los brazos en jarra.

- Me da...vergüenza.

- ¿A ti? ¿Vergüenza? Imposible.

- ¡Eso me ofende! Yo tengo mi parte tímida.

- Como sigas contando chistes, no voy a poder evitar estallar en una carcajada. -dijo Antonio con una expresión extraña. Realmente le habían dado ganas de reírse a carcajada limpia con eso de que era tímido.

- F-fui al médico el otro día porque, bueno... algo raro noté... -el gesto de Antonio se había tornado serio y le miraba como si de un momento a otro le fuera a soltar que tenía una enfermedad incurable y que se moría esa misma tarde- Tengo l...

La palabra la había dicho tan flojo que España no había podido escucharle.

- ¿L...?

- L... -otra vez demasiado flojo.

- ¿Voy a tener que volverte a pegar para que lo digas en el volumen correcto?

- ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Ladillas!

Se hizo un silencio que a Francis ya empezaba a hacérsele demasiado largo. Habían pasado un total de tres segundos y medio y España aún no había dicho nada. Ni tan siquiera había cambiado la expresión de su rostro, que seguía indiferente.

- Ladillas. -dijo Antonio después de haber fruncido ligeramente el ceño.

- Sí...

- Tío. Ladillas.

- ¡¿Podrías dejar de repetirlo de una maldita vez?

- Deberías tener más cuidado. Que no es la primera vez...

- ¡Es el arrebato del momento! Uno va tan en su mundo que no se para y pregunta: Oye, ¿tienes ladillas? Es una pregunta muy maleducada, ¿sabes? -dijo Francia lloriqueando de nuevo- ¿Acaso no sé lo que me espera? Cuando estás así, nadie quiere acercarse a ti y te miran como si tuvieras la peste. ¡Están tan solo ahí abajo!

- ¿Has llamado a la gente con la que has estado hasta que te diste cuenta?

- Lo está haciendo la criada.

- Como siempre. ¿No se ha enfadado contigo?

- ¿Por qué te crees que estoy aquí? Y lo peor es... q-qué tengo que estar como veinte días sin hacer nada... Veinte... Dos, cero. ¡Aaaah! ¡Me quiero morir! ¡Me quiero morir para dejar de sufrir! ¡Si alguien me vuelve a proponer lo que me has dicho, aunque seas tú de nuevo, me suicidaré!

- Eres un exagerado...

- Nadie se va a acercar a mí... ¡Soy un infectado! ¡Y voy a morir de abstinencia! ¡Y será doloroso!

Por mucho que España no dejara de pensar que Francia era un dramático y que exageraba todo demasiado, no dejaba de darle cierta pena verlo así. Vale que se lo merecía por ir haciéndolo con todo el mundo y sin preguntar nada.

- Ven, acércate.

- ¡No! ¡No me voy a acercar para que te apartes de mí para hacerme sentir peor! Aunque no es que pueda sentirme peor, de hecho... -dijo Francia sonriendo aún mientras lloraba. Veinte días... ¡Era peor que una condena!

Puso los ojos en blanco por un momento ante el comportamiento de su vecino. Se fue hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Lo ves? Yo me he acercado a ti. No tienes que pensar que nadie se va a acercar a ti. Aunque no puedas usar tu... Bueno, ya me entiendes... -Francia le miró poniendo ojitos, como diciéndole que lo dijera para así animarse. El hispano se sonrojó un poco y carraspeó- Tu 'arma más fuerte'. -volvió a carraspear. Sabía que por dentro el galo debía estar regodeándose- El hecho es que eres atractivo y seguro que las chicas y los chicos querrán acercarse igualmente a ti.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro. ¿Por qué de repente te da este bajón de confianza? Tú que nunca dudas de tus habilidades para ligar.

- Voy a estar casi un mes sin poder extender el amor por el mundo, España~ -dijo otra vez con un tonito lloroso- Seguro que dañará mi reputación el no poder ir a amarlos a todos~ ¿Qué pensará la gente del país del amor?

- Ay venga, no seas tan dramático. No pasará nada. -dijo el español intentando animarle- "Seguro que muchos se alegran..."

Pero, por mucho que dijera, el francés no se animaba. A ver, teniendo en cuenta que la lista de ligues en una semana de Francia solía ser muy larga, estar veinte días sin hacer nada debía ser todo un drama.

- ¿Puedes darme un abrazo de los tuyos para levantar el ánimo? Un poquito de cercanía no me iría mal, ¿sabes? A-anda~ Por tu hermanito~

Le miró arqueando una ceja. Bueno, ¿cómo negarse si aún seguía medio llorando por su desgracia? Lo abrazó y apoyó el mentón en su hombro. Francis hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Si les digo que tengo ladillas crees que querrán besarme? -dijo el galo.

- ¿Eres idiota? Si les dices eso, es muy probable que se asusten. -escuchó el gritito horrorizado del francés.

- ¡Nadie va a querer besarme! ¡Nadie!

- ¡No tienes que irles diciendo que tienes ladillas antes de besar a nadie! -gritó Antonio sonriendo forzadamente.

- ¡Nadie!

Antonio suspiró pesadamente, ladeó el rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Francia giró su cabeza un poco y le miró ligeramente decepcionado.

- ¿En los labios?

- Eres tan caprichoso... Como un niño pequeño. Y yo soy bastante culpable.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó algo curioso el galo. Que España dijera que él tenía la culpa de algo que el francés hacía sí que era raro.

- Porque te consiento. Y consentir al niño lo vuelve más caprichoso... -dijo España tan cerca que Francis podía notar su aliento.

El segundo que estuvieron en esa posición, esperando al beso, a Francia se le hizo larguísimo. Mentiría si dijera que no deseaba acortar esos escasos centímetros que les separaban y besarle intensamente. Si no lo había hecho era porque España estaba teniendo iniciativa y quería dejarle hacer las cosas a su ritmo. Quizás aún se enfadaría con él. El beso fue lento y con cierto sentimiento. Era ese tipo de beso que no se solían dar demasiado y que intentaban que fuera en ciertos momentos en los que pasaban más desapercibidos. Porque ambos entendían lo que transmitía el otro con ese beso. ¿Admitir cariño real abiertamente...? ¡Eso no iba con ellos! Cuando se separaron, Francis se pegó más a él y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro. Rió sin querer, aquello le dio curiosidad a España.

- ¿De qué te ríes ahora?

- Nada, pensaba que eres un buen amigo~ Has aguantado todo como un campeón y encima me concedes caprichos~

- No todo el mundo aguantaría lo que yo aguanto. Además, no te pega estar tan desanimado. -aunque no lo vio, el francés sonrió enternecido por el comentario.

- Ya que eres tan buen amigo~ Podrías ayudarme a cuidarme y a ponerme la loción para que estos bichitos dejen de dar la bras-

España le había golpeado en el estómago y se apartó. Al galo se le saltaron las lágrimas por el dolor.

- Soy tu amigo pero no soy imbécil. Las liendres te las quitas tú solo. Así aprenderás a mirar antes de meter nada en ningún sitio.

* * *

**¡Otro capítulo más! **

**Uhm a ver que me centre y recuerde si tengo algo que comentar de cada trozo... Ah sí. El primer trozo es una idea que me vino a la cabeza. La idea de que Antonio podría haber dejado de contarle sus cosas para no preocuparle si Francia demostrara muchísima preocupación.**

**Es un poco contradictorio porque España va y sabe que en cierto modo le preocupa. Pero si Francia le dice que es un trato diferente, que "no le gusta verle así" y que "se preocupa". Es como si viera que eso le afecta más de lo que debiera y entonces se vuelve a su modo: no preocupar. Me parecía algo interesante. Francia recorriendo toda la península, en plan random, buscando a Antonio me parece cute owo -hearts- Ah sí, el trozo que está entre barras y en cursiva es francés teórico, porque no me apetecía buscarlo y aún menos poneros todo un diálogo en francés ·_·  
**

**Sobre el segundo trozo... ahahaha 8D Lo sé, soy cruel! Pero debía! Me hacía mucha gracia imaginarme el trauma que debería suponer para Francis xD Además quería buscar un motivo por el que podría llorar, lol. Para este trozo tuve que buscar en Google: enfermedades venéreas... TRUE STORY. Pensé que me pillarían y alguien me miraría raro xDDDD**

**Eso sí, Francia tiene que acabar fastidiando hasta los momentos monos. Bocazas xD**

**Paso a comentar vuestros reviews (... me da la sensación de que otra vez van a menos xDDD juas. Gracias a los que siempre me dejáis ;3; -les lanza besitos-)**

_Goldenapple-95, _**... sí, me ha quedado claro lo feliz que estás ò.ouu Uah... t-tanto? -emocionada- Aww qué mona~ ... Bueno era un trozo muy serio! Ya tocaba ahahaha XD Seh, la resistencia francesa contra la invasión alemana. Lo de que le hiciera caso a su gente ya expliqué el motivo, aunque al final no hiciera caso *sigh* Bueno la cosa era demostrar que Francia puede ser muuuuy malo cuando no está de humor y se molesta. El aire prepotente de los franceses -o ese aire que se les atribuye- Antonio cabreado es sexy 8D Besooos~**

_WSonneDarkw, _**Hooola~ Uoooh, ... ****¿¡M-muerta? *shock* ah... p-pero por eso no te me mueras *horror* ahaha el capítulo de los piropos XD A mí Antonio me daba vergüenza ajena, lol. Me niego a creer que Francia se deje pisotear demasiado, por muy **_**charmant**_** que quiera ser. Awww ;3; n-no me abandones -mirada puppy-.**

_Malus, _**ahaha xD así que hay lurkers! ;A; y yo aquí pensando que nadie me lee *?* Cierto, casi todas las historias de Antonio suelen estar muy sobre un tema. Me alegra que te guste cómo describo la relación de este par de idiotas. Estudiaré la propuesta esa ò.o A ver si se me ocurre algo. Aquí tienes otra actualización más ;D Feliz año~**

_Moonplata, _***abraza notando calor corporal (?)* :D Sabéis que os gusta en el fondo haber visto a Francis siendo un poco (muy) capullo. Lo sabéis *?* Gracias por leer ;w; en serio!**

_LauStrife, _**asdfdf -solo con la primera frase se siente feliz- Gracias! ;/; Viva el yaoi! 8D y viva Francia y España 8D! Ah... qué maja! D: Realmente no sé si alguien lo lee, yo lo pongo para complementar la lectura, porque mira... así se profundiza más en lo que quiero transmitir y tal, pero realmente no sé quién lee o no. Sobre la primera vez de estos dos... Confieso que tengo con Hetalia una mala manía. Casi todos mis fics tienen alguna "referencia" a los otros. Es decir, hay alguna referencia a otros fics en este. En "Abeona eos protege" escribí en el último capítulo lo que yo consideré "su primera vez" así que claro, sería repetir el tema. Si deseas lee aunque sea el lemon, me divertí bastante escribiéndolo. Claro que me ha alegrado! Es genial que te den la opinión sobre lo que escribes! ;D Gracias por el alert!**

_Atsun,_** Toño es un falso. Yo creo que mayoritariamente lo es. Se esconde bastante tras una fachadita. Y en esa época debía ser un borde de lo peor. Claro que tenía motivos, pero bueno. Creo que te traumó lo de fumar XD lo has dicho mucho XDDD. Francia le "abandonó" mucho, está como ofendido por lo que le había llegado a dejar tirado. Y aunque está enfadado, aún se le pasa el pensamiento de ayudarle. Confundirlo es una provocación a mala leche, sí xDDD. En mi mente Portugal siempre será tío y se parecerá a Antonio *XD*. Jajaja el intento de afrancesar la frase, lol XD Sí, es cabroncete, síp. Me gusta pensar que tiene esa faceta. No se tranquiliza pero es que le duele, está centrando su atención en el dolor, lol XDDDD Y lo insulta porque se lo ha dado frío, pero él aprecia la comida~ owo Jaula? *le echa cacahuetes (¿)***

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo~**

**Miruru.**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Y regreso a ti - Capítulo 19 **

**XX10**

El ruido de muebles moviéndose de sitio resonaba por todos los pasillos del caserío de Francia. Cuando terminó de mover el mueble, observó el resultado. De vez en cuando le daban impulsos y tenía que cambiar la decoración de alguna habitación en concreto. No soportaba ver todo siempre igual. Le gustaba variar. Sonrió satisfecho, el cambio le gustaba.

Era lo malo del invierno, hacía demasiado frío. Aún más si venía una ola de frío y se ponía a nevar. Como le daba pereza salir de la casa por no congelarse por algún rincón, se quedaba y se ponía a dar vueltas por las diferentes estancias. Siempre encontraba algo que hacer: O tiraba cosas, o cambiaba los muebles de sitio, o cocinaba. En esta última actividad se podía pasar las horas muertas. Si le sobraba comida siempre podía enviarla a algún país.

El sonido del teléfono le sacó de sus pensamientos. A paso tranquilo, caminó hasta el teléfono más cercano y lo descolgó.

- ¿Diga? Francia al habla~

- ¡Francia! ¡Soy España! ¡Es horrible! ¡Estoy teniendo un día de pena! -empezó atropelladamente el otro.

- A ver, cálmate, explícate.

- ¡Tienes que venir a buscarme! Estoy en la carretera que va hacia París. En el kilómetro 36. Estaba viniendo a tu casa para hacerte una visita y de repente se reventó una rueda. Intenté cambiarla y cuando ya casi terminaba, el gato hidráulico se ha roto y el coche ha caído de golpe. Por suerte la he podido acabar de poner. Pero no mucho más lejos, la rueda ha vuelto a reventar. No hay nada en muchos kilómetros y hace frío. Tienes que venir a buscarme.

La historia sonaba surrealista a más no poder. Se quedó pensando y recordó el día que era. Veintiocho de diciembre. Una fecha que para muchos europeos no significaba nada. Francia, a base de palos, lo había acabado aprendiendo. El veintiocho de diciembre en España se celebraba el día de los Santos Inocentes.

- Muy bonito, España. ¿Otro año en el que intentas gastarme una inocentada? Ya me he aprendido la fecha, no podrás engañarme.

- ¿Eh? ¡Pero que no te estoy engañando! V-venga... Ven a buscarme, por favor. -dijo el otro con un tono ligeramente suplicante. Era un tono que le gustaba, tenía que admitirlo. Pero, aún así, no se iba a dejar vencer.

- Bien, bien~ Cuando hayan pasado quince coches que no se hayan parado a "a-yu-dar-te" me llamas... _Adieu_.

Francia colgó el teléfono. Sonreía victorioso. Este año no se había dejado engañar por el español. ¡Sí señor! Se pensaba que podía mangonearlo. Seguro que le volvería a llamar con alguna otra inverosímil historia. No sabía como podía haberlo creído en otras ocasiones.

El teléfono volvió a sonar una hora después. Lo cogió Chloe, una muchacha del servicio de la casa. La susodicha había venido con el teléfono inalámbrico, tapando el interfono con la mano. El galo la miró interrogantemente.

- Es el señor España. Está bastante alterado e insiste en que se ponga de inmediato. -dijo la chica. El otro afirmó con la cabeza y tomó el teléfono.

- ¿Qué ocurre esta vez? ¿Un tomate gigante está atacando la zona?

- ¿Qué tomate ni qué niño muerto? ¡Sigo en la carretera! Franciaaa... -exclamó el otro adoptando ahora un tono lloroso- Hace frío... ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? ¿Es porque te debo dinero? Pues si me muero congelado no voy a poder devolvértelo.

- Si, como dices, estás al lado del coche, llama al seguro y métete dentro con la calefacción.

- He llamado, pero el coche no es mío y dicen que no pueden venir a buscarlo sin cobrarme lo indecible. Además, estoy en el coche, pero es antiguo y con capota. Me hizo gracia y quería enseñártelo, se parecía a uno que tuve hace tiempo. Y la capota se ha quedado abierta y rota. Por mucho que ponga la calefacción al tope, no sirve de nada.

- ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué te pasa este año? Tus historias son totalmente inverosímiles. ¡Claroo~! Un coche con capota. Qué será lo próximo, ¿decirme que ha pasado la policía montada por tu lado pero que tenían demasiada prisa para llegar a Canadá?

- Pero Fran-

- Claro, claro. No soy estúpido. Ve a andar un rato a ver si encuentras algo. Come un tomate y descansa. En serio, no te sentaron bien las copas de navidad y aún las vas arrastrando. Anda, deja de llamar. No me vas a hacer caer en la trampa.

Colgó el teléfono. Aunque le había dicho aquello, sabía que era muy probable que Antonio no se rindiera. Se quedó el aparato telefónico cerca por si volvía a sonar. Lo hizo una hora después. Lo tomó.

- A ver qué me sueltas ahora.

- Te he hecho caso y he ido caminando a buscar a alguien o algún sitio donde refugiarme. No hay nada. ¿Estás contento? ¿Vas a venir o no?

- No te hagas el enfadado. Sé que estás en tu casa. Bueno, quizás el enfado se debe a que no estoy cayendo en tus mentiras. Eres cruel intentando que salga a la calle, en medio de la nada, con el frío que está pegando.

- ¿Qué soy cruel? ¿¡Yo?

- Tu hermanito va a colgar. Estoy indignado con lo que llegas a insistirme. _Adieu, Espagne. _

En el kilómetro 36 de la carretera que iba a París, España levantó la mirada y un copo de nieve le cayó en la nariz.

Prusia se encontraba en su casa disfrutando de un tranquilo día sin hacer nada. Seguro que sería más cómodo descansar en el sofá, ¡pero él era lo suficientemente increíble para estar escondido de su hermano en un armario y estar cómodo igualmente! El teléfono le sonó de repente. Se pegó un susto y corrió a cogerlo (aunque antes vio en la pantalla que se trataba de España) para no alertar así a Alemania.

- Al habla el increíble y maravilloso Prusia.

- Necesito que me hagas un favor. -dijo España en un tono realmente serio. Al albino le extrañó un poco pero decidió que tenían que ser imaginaciones suyas.

- Dime.

- Necesito que vengas a buscarme a la carretera que va a París, kilómetro 36.

- ¿Eeeh? ¿En Francia? -se quejó el prusiano- ¿No sería mejor que te fuera a buscar Francis ya que es su casa? A mí me queda algo lejos y no sé si le podré robar el coche a mi hermano para venir...

Dejó de hablar porque España había empezado a reír. Por algún motivo, se estremeció totalmente al escucharle reír así. Algo no iba bien. Empezó a sentirse inquieto.

- ¿A Francia dices? Le he llamado no una, ni dos... TRES. Tres veces, ¿sabes~?

- ¿Y por qué no le ll-llamas una cuarta? -escuchó a Antonio maldecir en español una sola vez.

- Mira, Prusia. Le he llamado y le he pasado por alto su gilipollez un total de dos veces. Me estoy congelando, me está nevando encima y te vengo a pedir ayuda y me dices que le llame... ¿Qué me estás contando? ¿Eh? ¿Vas a venir o tengo que añadirte también a mi lista negra?

- ¿Lista negra...? ¡Q-quiero decir! ¡Voy! ¡V-Voy a rebasar incluso los-los límites de velocidad pa-para llegar pronto! ¡E-ESTOY CORRIENDO! -gritó Prusia mientras salía del armario en el que estaba escondido y corría como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el recibidor, en busca de las llaves del coche de Alemania.

El teléfono en casa de Francia volvió a sonar. Quizás era España, que no desistía en hacerle una inocentada. Debería aprender a rendirse. Descolgó el teléfono con toda la parsimonia del mundo.

- ¿Diiiga~? -dijo con un tono ligeramente cansado el galo.

- ¿¡ES QUE ERES IMBÉCIL? -exclamó Prusia al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Prusia? ¿Qué manera de saludar es esa? ¿Es que no tienes modales? -dijo el galo ofendido por las palabras del otro.

- ¡España me ha llamado muy enfadado porque no le has ido a buscar! ¡Daba miedo! ¡Creo que he podido ver su aura saliendo por el auricular del teléfono!

- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Tú también? ¿Es que no sabes que hoy es el día de los Santos Inocentes? Te está engañando, te está engañando~ Mira que eres idiota~ -dijo jovialmente el francés.

- ¿¡Hah! ¡¿Idiota yo? Te voy a decir algo, y quiero que me escuches hasta que acabe. Y entonces, me vas a decir quién es el idiota aquí. Y- ¡Uah!

- … ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Me he metido en el carril contrario sin darme cuenta y venía un camión en contra dirección.

- ¿Tienes puesto el manos libres?

- Sí, pero estoy jodidamente nervioso. Voy a bastante más velocidad de la permitida. Creo que me ha echado una foto un radar. ¡Pero a lo que iba! ¡Imbécil francés come queso!

- ¡Eh! Sin ofender. Los quesos son buenos… -interrumpió Francis.

- Calla y escucha hasta que termine. Quiero que pienses en lo que digo mientras voy hablando. ¿Te has planteado por un segundo la posibilidad de que España no te estuviera gastando una broma? Es decir, que esté realmente tirado en una carretera de camino a tu casa y que le esté nevando encima (porque no sé si te has dado cuenta pero ha empezado a nevar). ¿Verdad que no lo has pensado? Y ahora, yendo aún más lejos, el pobre desgraciado ha llamado a su amigo para que lo viniera a buscar y ¿qué ha hecho éste? Le ha tachado de mentiroso y le ha colgado. Pero él le perdona y le vuelve a llamar para pedirle ayuda. Y le ha vuelto a colgar, y Antonio ha vuelto a llamar, perdonándole una segunda vez… ¡Y le ha vuelto a colgar de nuevo! Por si no te ha quedado claro, ese amigo eres tú. ¿Ahora quién es el idiota, Francia?

Se hizo un silencio bastante largo antes de que el galo empezara a hablar de nuevo.

- _Dieu… Dieu, dieu, dieu, dieu, dieu, dieu, dieu, dieu, dieu, dieu…_

- Vale, creo que lo captas. - dijo Prusia viendo que el otro no podía articular nada más coherente.

- ¡VA A MATARME! -chilló horrorizado el galo- ¡Va a matarme lentamente para disfrutar con mi agonía! ¿Tú dónde estás? ¿Vas a buscarlo?

- ¿¡Cómo quieres que no vaya a buscarlo! Me dijo que me apuntaría a su lista negra. ¿Tú sabías que tenía una lista negra? ¿Desde cuándo la tiene? Y su tono iba variando demasiado. Me da miedo cuando se pone así.

- Maldición... Está muy enfadado, ¿no?

- ¿¡Es que no me escuchas! ¡Te he dicho que sí! ¿Recuerdas cuando nos aliamos, que dijimos que teníamos que lograr que España nunca se enfadara de ese modo de nuevo porque nos pegó una paliza y estaba HERIDO? ¡Pues esa propuesta, por mí, se mantiene hasta estos días, ¿sabes? ¡No vayas enfadándolo así porque sí! ¡Ahora tengo que ir yo a encontrarme con él!

- Tienes que defenderme, Prusia. Tienes que hablarle bien de mí. ¡Por favor! ¡No me puedes abandonar de este modo! ¡Somos amigos, ¿no?

- ¡A mí déjame de rollos que no entiendo! ¡No le voy a hablar bien de ti! ¡¿Es que quieres que me mate a mí también? Está enfadado contigo, si voy hablando de ti, se enfadará conmigo también.

- ¡No seas así! -dijo Francis con un tono lloroso- ¡Me debes una! No me digas que no lo recuerdas.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando. ¡Yo no te debo nada!

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que fui a tu casa y que me dijiste que harías cualquier cosa pero que no te metiera mano? ¡Pues ha llegado hora de que me pagues por aquello! ¡Ayúdame! Si no lo haces, vendré a cobrarme lo que no pude llevarme entonces.

- Ya me dirás qué día quieres venir... No te aseguro que yo vaya a estar participativo. Seguramente te intentaré pegar.

- ¿¡Quééé! ¡¿Prefieres que te meta mano? N-no es que no me alegre el pensarlo pero… -pero entonces se acordaba del tema del hispano- ¡No! ¡Me niego! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡No quiero meterte mano, prefiero que me ayudes!

- ¡No soy un suicida! Lo que debes hacer es llamarle mañana o esta misma noche más tarde, cuando ya lo haya dejado yo en su casa. Porque si no le pides perdón pronto, se podrá pensar mejor cómo hacértela pagar.

Aquello era una verdad como un templo. Ya lo decían: la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Y cuando le dejabas tiempo, Antonio elaboraba unos platos muy complejos.

- Yo también voy a ir a buscarlo.

- ¿¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Sabrá que te he llamado y se va a enfadar conmigo!

- Cuanto menos tiempo le dé para pensárselo, mejor. Tú mismo lo has dicho.

- Pero se va a enfadar conmigo entonces. ¡No me jodas así! ¡Francia! ¡Fran-! -al otro lado tan sólo se escuchaba el sonido que denotaba que se había cortado la comunicación.

Prusia apretó el acelerador. No podía permitir que Francia llegara igual que él. Si llegaba luego, sería sospechoso pero España se enfadaría menos. Si llegaban ambos a la vez, a saber qué ocurriría. Seguro que les arrancaba la cabeza (bueno, o al menos lo intentaba). Tuvo que reducir cuando pilló una placa de hielo y notó que perdía estabilidad. No podía correr más sin arriesgarse a sufrir un accidente. Ya casi llegaba cuando un coche detrás de él empezó a hacerle luces. Reconoció el modelo: era el del galo. Chasqueó la lengua a disgusto y apretó más el acelerador. Francia hizo lo mismo y lo intentó adelantar. Empezó la maniobra de regresar al carril y Prusia tuvo que girar bruscamente para no chocar contra él. El resultado fue que ambos coches se habían ido hacia la cuneta, quedando a pocos metros de un tercer coche que estaba parado. Prusia salió del auto, enfadado.

- ¿¡Es que estás loco! ¡Nos podríamos haber matado!

- ¡Es tu culpa! ¿¡Por qué corrías más! Te he hecho luces para que redujeras velocidad, no para que aumentaras.

- ¡Pero no tienes por qué convertirte en un maldito kamikaze sólo porque no te hago caso!

Dejaron de discutir cuando notaron una tercera presencia en el lugar. Bueno, habían visto el coche, pero no se habían fijado demasiado. Estaban excesivamente concentrados en el hecho de que casi se matan. España miraba la lejanía, cruzado de brazos. Tenía nieve en los hombros y en la cabeza. Miraba hacia un punto indefinido de la lejanía y su rostro estaba claramente molesto. Ambos países se sobresaltaron ligeramente cuando empezó a moverse.

Se quitó con parsimonia la nieve de encima de uno de los hombros y de la cabeza. Prusia juraría más tarde que él había visto derretirse la nieve del otro hombro sin siquiera haberla tocado. España sonrió y eso les heló la sangre.

- Así que al final has tenido que llamarlo, Prusia…

- Yo sólo le avisé de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. ¡P-pero yo no, yo nunca le dije que viniera! ¡Es más, le dije que no lo hiciera! -se había apartado de Francia y se fue hacia el hispano, para darle a entender que estaba con él- ¡Pero ya sabes cómo es! ¡H-hasta amenazó con meterme mano!

- ¡Serás traidor! -exclamó el francés, viéndose cada vez más jodido- ¡Pues tú dijiste que te daba miedo y que no querías ir a buscarlo pero que no tenías otra opción!

- ¿Ah, sí? -dijo con un tono meloso (horrorosamente meloso y escalofriante)- ¿Me tienes miedo, Prusia? He estado pasando un mal rato y llamo a un amigo o al que creo que es un amigo ¿y éste viene únicamente porque me tiene miedo?

- ¡No, no, no! -ahora el español le estaba mirando a él fijamente. Empezó a sudar frío. Francia sonreía de lado- ¡Además, yo he venido! ¡Él te ha tachado de mentiroso y te ha colgado tres veces! ¡No deberíamos estar hablando de mí!

- ¡Serás…! -dijo el francés ofendido mirando al albino. Luego se percató de que el de ojos verdes ahora le miraba a él. Sonrió apurado al leer en la mirada de Antonio la palabra odio- V-vamos… Lo reconozco, me he equivocado y he sido un capullo contigo. ¡Pero he afrontado mis errores y he venido a disculparme! Tu hermanito ha venido corriendo a disculparse a pesar que sabía que seguramente estarías deseando golpearme. ¡No como Prusia, que viene porque es un cobarde!

- ¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde! ¡Deja de meterte conmigo!

- ¡Entonces déjate tú de meterte conmigo! ¡Estoy intentando hacer las paces con España y no dejas de molestar y molestar!

- Eres tú el que has empezado. ¡Seguro que os acabaréis arreglando y volveréis a estar igual de pegajosos que siempre! ¡Si parecéis una pareja y sois amigos! ¡Da vergüenza veros!

- ¿Acaso estás celoso de que nos llevamos mejor? Porque eso siempre se puede arreglar y-

- Si dejarais de discutir de una jodida vez sería…

El de pelo castaño no pudo terminar la frase. Pegó un buen estornudo y tembló de pies a cabeza. Los ojos, que se le habían puesto llorosos del estornudo, no dejaron de estarlo después de este. Había fruncido el ceño en un gesto que intentaba contener una expresión como triste. Se llevó la mano delante de los ojos y se escuchó algo parecido a un sollozo. Temblaba y Francis le miró preocupado y ligeramente triste. Quizás estaba helado y seguro que lo había pasado mal. Se sentía muy culpable.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

Prusia, tan ignorante de los temas sociales como siempre...

- Vamos -dijo Francia tirando de él, dirigiéndose hacia el español- Está helado y necesita calor.

El galo abrazó al español e instó al prusiano a que hiciera lo mismo. Francia se sintió esperanzado al notar que España se abrazaba un poco a él, con una mano. Si es que en verdad era mono, muy mono. Le daba mucha pena que siguiera aún medio llorando. Prusia sentía que su medidor de vergüenza estaba alcanzando extremos insoportables. Malditos latinos con sus costumbres… Le daba la impresión de que nunca se acabaría de acostumbrar.

De repente, España le pegó un buen golpe a Francia, el cual se vio abatido contra la nieve, y empujó a Prusia hacia el galo. Antonio se secó las falsas lágrimas con una mano, aunque el ligero temblor que tenía no se le había pasado.

- Lo otro no era una inocentada, pero las lágrimas sí. Feliz día de los Santos Inocentes, idiotas. -dijo cogiendo bien las llaves que le había quitado del bolsillo al galo.

Sin decir nada más, el español se montó en el coche de Francia y puso rumbo a su casa. Unos minutos más tarde, otra pelea se desarrollaba en el kilómetro 36. El galo, agarrado a la cintura del albino, le gritaba que le llevara a casa mientras que el otro le gritaba que eso se lo había buscado él y que todo era su culpa.

**XX11**

Había algo muy curioso que a toda persona le había ocurrido alguna vez en su vida. De repente, un día, recuerdas cierta comida que hace mucho que no pruebas. Entonces, cuanto más lo recuerdas, más te apetece probarla. Te pierdes en los recuerdos de lo maravilloso que te parecía y eso sólo hace que tengas más y más ganas de comprar dicho alimento. Hasta que, finalmente, caes en la tentación.

Pues bien, hacía unos días se había despertado y, mientras tomaba una ducha, recordó que hacía mucho que no se acostaba con Francia. Vale, el tema era bastante diferente. Pero el patrón había sido el mismo. Primero se acordó. Dibujó una sonrisa torcida y se pegó un golpecito en la frente. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

El tema, lejos de ir a menos, fue a más. Cuando pensaba en temas subidos de tono, en esos ratos libres (o no) en los que un hombre se dedica a pensar en ellos, de repente se encontraba pensando en cierto rubio de ojos azules y manos largas. Entonces bufaba, molesto, y se ponía a seguir con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Unos tres días más tarde, sobre la una de la madrugada, España se encontraba a oscuras en el lavabo de su casa. La espalda estaba apoyada contra la pared y respiraba agitadamente mientras observaba su mano, húmeda, con una sonrisa congelada que retenía enfado hacia sí mismo.

- Si se enterase de esto, se moría...

Metió la mano bajo el grifo y se echó una buena cantidad de jabón. En ese instante fue cuando pensó que debía tomar medidas. La siguiente noche, se encontraba en una habitación de un apartamento pequeño que olía lavanda y, a pesar de que tuvo un buen rato, no podía dejar de pensar en la jodida lavanda y en la explicación de la aromaterapia que un día el maldito gabacho le había hecho. Por mucho que hubiese tenido sexo placentero, no dejaba de pensar en lo mismo.

Es como cuando tomas algo similar a lo que quieres pero igualmente piensas en eso que hace mucho tiempo que no tomas y cuyo sabor recuerdas como algo delicioso.

Al día siguiente, cuando regresó a casa, se quedó al lado del teléfono mirándolo como si en cualquier momento se fuera a mover y saltarle a la yugular. Inspiró hondo y espiró. Descolgó el aparato, marcó el primer número del teléfono de Francia, luego marcó otro número y otro. Y se pidió una pizza en la pizzería a la que había llamado por no tener el valor de marcar bien el número del francés. Colgó el teléfono sonriendo extrañamente.

Decidió que esperaría a que le trajeran la pizza y luego llamaría realmente a Francia. Maldijo al repartidor por llegar tan pronto, le pagó y dejó la pizza encima de la mesa. Miró el teléfono, descolgó el auricular, se sentó en el sofá, cogió una porción de pizza, sonó el contestador, volvió a colgar el teléfono y decidió primero terminarse el trozo. Se relamió los labios y se frotó las mejillas para quitar cualquier rastro de tomate que pudiese tener en ellas. Miró al teléfono como si se hubiera transformado en su Némesis. Después de que volviese a saltar el contestador, tuvo que envalentonarse a sí mismo pensando que, si no hacía una triste llamada, era un gallina.

Marcó el primer número, luego otro, y otro y se pidió un helado a la pizzería de antes. Mientras sonreía, derramó una lágrima de frustración. ¡Es que no estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas! Ni siquiera sabía cómo demonios le iba a plantear la situación al galo. Cuando llegó el helado, lo dejó sobre la mesa. Bufó, cogió el teléfono y marcó por fin el teléfono de Francia. Los tonos se le hicieron eternos y notó en su pecho el corazón, martilleando rápidamente.

- _Allô _-contestó una voz dulzona al otro lado del teléfono.

- H-hola Francia, soy España. -dijo torpemente el de pelo castaño después de quedarse en blanco un par de segundos.

- Hombre, España, ¿qué tal te va todo~? -respondió jovialmente el galo- Hacía bastante que no hablábamos ¿no?

- Pues sí, bastante. -uf, uf, uf… Calma, Antonio. Se sentía al borde de la taquicardia.

- ¿Has echado de menos a tu hermanito~? -inquirió ahora con un tono sensual que hizo que España se mordiese el labio inferior por un segundo.

- Claro que no.

- Huh~ Qué cruel. Me harás llorar, ¿sabes? -dijo el galo riendo un poco- ¿Y bien? ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- No, todo está bien, más o menos.

- Quizás... ¿me vas a pedir más dinero? No es que tenga inconveniente en dejarte algunos millones pero creo que a tu jefe no le gustará la idea.

- No, no es eso. No te voy a pedir dinero. De momento voy tirando y, tienes razón, mi jefe se enfadaría si te pido dinero.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Te encuentras bien? Si te encuentras mal puedo ir a cuidarte. Ya sabes que tu hermanito es muy atento y es el mejor cuidando a los demás~

- He estado pensando y de repente me he dicho: ¡Eh, hace mucho que no veo a Francia! Y te he llamado para decirte: ¿Te apetece hacer _algo_?

- Vale. ¿Qué quieres hacer? -dijo el otro tranquilamente. Antonio se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano.

- Algo.

- Bueno pero tendré que pensar en algún sitio y si es en tu casa casi sería mejor que lo pensaras tú.

- ... Voy a comer pizza a ver si se me ocurre cómo expresarme mejor.

- ¿Pizza? ¿Expresarte mejor? Pero si te he entendido, ¿_non_?

- Nho del togo, ngho.

- ¿Estás comiendo? -inquirió con tono incrédulo el galo.

- Te lo he dicho.

- ¡Pensaba que era un decir! Además, no se habla con la boca llena.

- Francia, ¿quieres hacerlo?

Se hizo un silencio bastante largo. Tanto que Antonio empezó a ponerse de los nervios. Como no dijera algo pronto, se le iba a saltar el corazón del pecho. ¡Que dijera algo! ¡Cualquier cosa!

- ¿Eh? -dijo el galo.

Vale, quizás no cualquier cosa. Se quedó un par de segundos en silencio, observando el suelo de la habitación con fijación. En su rostro sus músculos se habían contraído en una helada sonrisa, como si aún no hubiera podido procesar toda la información que le había llegado al cerebro (que, realmente, tampoco era demasiada). Rió como resignado.

- Mira, si no quieres, simplemente di no pero no me hagas hacer el capullo.

- ¡Eh, no! ¡Espera! ¡¿Lo dices en serio? -exclamó el otro incrédulo. Antonio hizo rodar sus ojos.

- Déjalo. Haz ver que no he dicho nada. Lamento haber ocupado tu tiempo.

- ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡España! ¡No cuelgues!

Percibió más gritos mientras llevaba el teléfono hacia la base y colgaba. Se puso a comerse la pizza, de mal humor, y, cuando terminó, el timbre sonó. Se levantó hastiado, seguramente se trataba de algún comerciante al cual no deseaba atender. Cuando abrió la puerta, un rubio se le lanzó encima.

- ¡Que sí que quiero! ¡Te dije que no colgaras! ¿Por qué no me haces caso?

- ¡A-aparta! ¿¡Cómo demonios has venido tan rápido? -dijo el español empujándole bruscamente, sintiéndose atacado delante de ese impulsivo abrazo del francés.

Cuando logró apartarlo, intentó cerrar la puerta, pero el galo se interpuso entre ambos, impidiéndoselo.

- Anda, ¡no seas así! ¡Tú también quieres, ¿verdad? ¡S-si no, no me hubieses llamado y me hubieses dicho nada! ¡H-he venido corriendo, no me hagas esto!

Las mejillas de Francia estaban chafadas entre la puerta y el marco de ésta, dándole un aspecto claramente cómico. Aún así, el hispano se preguntaba cómo demonios podía haber llegado tan rápido desde su casa corriendo. Francia se volvía misteriosamente omnipotente cuando se trataban de estos temas. Antonio dejó de empujar la puerta, aún sujetándola medio cerrada. Francis se percató de ese hecho y le puso ojitos de cordero degollado.

- Déjame pasar, anda~

Y España abrió la puerta mientras miraba hacia otro lado, ligeramente ruborizado. Francia le miró sorprendido a más no poder. No lo esperaba, tenía que ser sincero. Esperaba que le empujara el rostro y cerrara del todo. Aunque eso no le habría desanimado. Había pensado lloriquearle un poco más (nadie se podía resistir por demasiado tiempo a su miradita de animalito abandonado) y, en última instancia, siempre podía colarse en su casa. Sin embargo, había abierto.

- O entras ya, o cierro.

- Ya entro, ya entro -dijo el otro reaccionando por fin y adentrándose en la casa.

Esperó a que el de pelo castaño cerrase la puerta y lo siguió en su camino hacia la sala de estar sin decir una sola palabra. Francis se sentía como si tuviera delante de él una bomba: si hacía lo incorrecto, explotaría y le dolería. Si hacía lo correcto... se "abriría" y disfrutaría mucho. Aquel pensamiento hizo que su corazón se acelerara, excitado. La metáfora era tan jodidamente buena...

En la sala de estar había una pizza, o mejor dicho el cartón que la había contenido, y un botecito de lo que parecía ser helado. Se miraron de reojo en silencio: Francis sentado en el sofá, Antonio de pie al lado de una silla. Incómodo silencio, sí señor... Ambos tenían ganas, pero les faltaba el ambiente. Y no surgía. Normalmente, esas cosas eran espontáneas entre ellos.

- ¿Te apetece algo de vino? -dijo España intentando romper de una vez el espeso silencio.

- Claro, ¿p-por qué no? -respondió el francés sonriendo nerviosamente.

Francia podía estar acostumbrado a que otras mujeres le llamaran para decirle directamente que le necesitaban dentro de él. Incluso había recibido alguna llamada así de algún hombre. Que España le llamara para proponerle contacto íntimo le sobrepasaba en demasiados aspectos. Pero bueno, no pasaba nada. Un poco de vino y las cosas fluirían. Estaba casi seguro. O quizás se pondrían a beber y al final Antonio se dormiría y no harían nada... ¡Ah~…! Iba a pasar eso, ¿verdad? Su corazón se lo decía.

El español se plantó delante de él, dejó la botella de vino a su lado y le tendió las copas, para que las cogiera.

- ¿Te encargarás tú de servir el vino? -el francés afirmó con la cabeza como respuesta.

El español se inclinó para coger algo de la mesita, después se giró y lo llamó. Cuando el galo levantó la mirada, España se encontraba muy cerca de él, sus ojos verdes clavados en él, la camiseta que llevaba se abría por la parte del cuello y podía ver parte de su torso.

- ¿Vamos a mi habitación?

BIIIP-

Ese fue el sonido que hizo la mente de Francis al morirse del todo durante unos cuantos segundos. Lo único que se repitió en ese tiempo, en su mente, fue el tono de voz y la frase del español. Notó como su ceño se fruncía un poco.

- Eh. Reacciona.

- ¿P-puedes repetir eso otra vez? Necesito escucharlo de nuevo para memorizarlo del todo.

- Tendía que haber llamado a cualquier otra persona... -murmuró audiblemente el otro, incorporándose y empezando a caminar hacia su cuarto.

- Espérame~ -dijo con tono lleno de felicidad el galo, el cual no podía salir de su asombro y empezaba a pensar que aquello era un sueño (que, si lo era, no tenía por qué despertar, ¿eh?)

España había esperado que la situación mejorara con el cambio de habitación. Curiosamente, no fue así. Le frustraba ver que ninguno de los dos arrancaba, aunque ambos se iban devorando con la mirada cuando el otro no miraba (y a veces aunque mirase). Lo cierto es que, al no ser esto corriente, no se desenvolvían con facilidad. Estaban como acartonados. España volvió a quedarse quieto en la puerta. Francis se adentró, observando la habitación como si ésta ahora fuera un santuario. No es que nunca hubiera estado allí pero, al menos, invitado de aquella forma no. El rubio se acabó sentando en la cama, dejó las copas en el suelo y dio un golpecito sobre la colcha, a su lado para que el otro viniera.

España aceptó su silenciosa petición, sentándose algo tenso.

Mientras Francis empezaba a llenar las copas, el otro se desabrochó la camisa. Casi le da un coma cerebral al galo cuando se giró para darle la copa y pudo apreciar todo su torso. Tomó la copa que le ofrecía entre sus dedos y suspiró.

- Esto no está yendo como esperaba. -murmuró el español.

- Lo sé. Brindemos por nuestra repentina estupidez.

El chocar de las copas resonó por la habitación. Mientras que Francis se dedicó a saborear el vino, Antonio se lo bebió todo del tirón. Esperaba que bebiendo mucho y rápido se le subiera más pronto. El galo aún seguía bebiendo, pegando pequeños sorbos y mirando hacia la ventana mientras se deleitaba con el sabor. El de ojos verdes se acercó a él y, sin molestarle, le desabrochó la camisa que llevaba. Se sintió observado de reojo por los ojos de Francis y eso le cortó ese amago de impulso.

- No, parece que no.

- ¿Más vino? -dijo a la vez que le mostraba la botella

- Sí, por favor.

Observó con fijación como la copa se llenaba del líquido rojo.

- Tengo una idea para animarnos. Strip-póquer. -dijo de repente Francis.

- Tú lo que quieres es desnudarme. Ya sabes que soy malísimo jugando al póquer. -se quejó Antonio frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- Puedes tener un golpe de suerte.

- Pero...

- Además, el objetivo a largo plazo es que te quedes desnudo, ¿verdad? -dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Minutos más tarde, Francis: el cual había perdido únicamente la camisa, observaba con una sonrisa pervertida a su vecino español. Habían establecido la maravillosa regla de: el ganador puede pedir que se quite cualquier prenda que quede a la vista. Obviamente, lo primero habían sido los pantalones. No es que hubieran jugado demasiado. Habían pasado más rato bebiendo. De hecho ya llevaban bastantes copas en el cuerpo. Ahora debía escoger una nueva prenda y lo tenía bastante claro, de hecho el español también lo sabía.

- Los calzoncillos. -dijo Francis como si acabara de conquistar el territorio más maravilloso del mundo.

El español suspiró un poco. Se incorporó y, bajo la atenta mirada del galo, se bajó un trozo los calzoncillos y luego los dejó caer. Echó un buen vistazo a su trasero y, cuando se sentó, miró sin pudor alguno sus regiones vitales. Dibujó una sonrisa torcida.

- Vaya~ Veo que ahí abajo estás un poco animado, _mon amí._

- No quiero ni imaginarme cómo estás tú. Así que calla. -dijo Antonio mirando a su alrededor.

Vio el bote del helado que había traído con él. Se terminó la copa de vino y la dejó en el suelo. Subió los pies a la cama, cogió el bote y lo abrió. Estaba a medio derretir. Claro, con el tiempo que llevaba fuera... Metió el dedo en el helado y haciendo palanca sacó un poco. Relamió su propio dedo. El punto positivo es que aún estaba bueno. Francia le miraba con una expresión ligeramente desencajada, apunto de babear ante lo que sus ojos veían.

- ¿Quieres? -ofreció el español acercándole el bote.

De manera torpe, Francia se acercó un poco más al español. Introdujo el dedo en el helado y lo fue lamiendo mientras observaba a su vecino, ocupado con su propio dedo. Llegó un momento en el que se quedó tan concentrado que el helado que embadurnaba su dedo estaba empezando a derretirse del todo. España se fijó en este hecho, se acercó y empezó a lamerlo. Notó un tirón de excitación en el bajo vientre cuando le vio hacer eso. Se quedó totalmente estático, dejándole hacer.

El de pelo castaño dejó el dedo del galo y volvió a hundir el suyo en el helado. Lo acercó a Francis el cual, hábilmente, recogió el helado en su boca y, antes de tragar, besó al español, sin prisa alguna. Cuando se separaron, España se quedó cerca de sus labios, mirándole de una manera que casi le hace estremecerse. Tenía un gesto tan antojable... Antonio volvió a coger helado. El rubio no pudo evitar un esbozo de sonrisa cuando vio que se lo volvía a ofrecer. Repitió de nuevo el mismo estratagema, primero lamió el helado y luego le besó.

Esta vez, el beso fue algo más intenso y, mientras duraba, Antonio se fue acercando al galo. El susodicho español se apartó por un momento. Francia iba a quejarse hasta que vio que se sentaba encima de sus piernas, con cada una de las rodillas a un lado de él. Dejó la actividad de mirar las cada vez más animadas regiones vitales del español cuando este le tomó el rostro y le obligó a besarle.

Francia ya estaba dejando de pensar cuando su vecino detuvo el beso y se apartó un poco para poder mirarlo mejor, aún sentado encima de él.

- Sé que quizás no debería decir esto ahora que nos hemos animado pero, ¿quién toma las riendas de la situación?

- Ya sabes que a tu hermanito no le preocupa nada tomar las riendas, así que yo mismo podría~

- Pero yo también quiero. -dijo Antonio haciendo un leve puchero.

- Yo también. -dijo Francia adoptando un gesto levemente serio.

En otras ocasiones le hubiese dejado hacer lo que más le apetecía. Ahora mismo se le habían fundido demasiadas neuronas, tenía ganas de hacerlo él. Y lo decía de nuevo, normalmente eso le daba igual. Se miraron por unos segundos fijamente, intentando que el otro se derrumbara y aceptara ser el pasivo. Ninguno de los dos había cedido.

- Ya lo tengo. -dijo de repente el galo- Miraremos cual de los dos está más preparado ahora para tomar las riendas.

- A ver si te estoy entendiendo... ¿Quieres que nos pongamos a ver quién la tiene más dura ahora mismo?

- No podría expresarlo más claro, aunque quizás sí de manera menos ordinaria.

- Te veo con mucha ropa de cintura para abajo para poder comprobarlo.

Francia apartó la pierna derecha del español hacia el lado izquierdo. En cosa de medio segundo, el galo se retiró el resto de la ropa y volvió a atraer al español hacia la misma posición en la que se encontraban antes. Francia sonrió de lado al ver el bonito cuadro que formaban. Oh, sí. Quería ser él quien tomara las riendas. Ambos bajaron la vista hacia sus partes nobles. Francis no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisilla. Aquello tenía mucho morbo, para qué negarlo.

-¡"París" está en plena forma! -dijo el galo muy seguro de sí mismo. Orgulloso incluso- Gano yo.

- Oye, yo estoy más o menos igual, no digas tonterías. -dijo el español frunciendo el ceño.

- Puedes tocar para comprobarlo. -replicó sonriendo de lado.

- Muy listo eres tú... -dijo mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados- A ver, pensemos. Un método rápido para decidir quién lo hace.

- ¿Strip póquer?

- ¡Que no! -exclamó sonriendo molesto- ¡No voy a dejarlo en manos de un juego que ya sé de antemano que perderé! ¡Al menos quiero tener las mismas oportunidades que tú! ¡Ya está! ¡Piedra, papel, tijeras!

España se llevó la mano a la espalda y la movía de arriba a abajo con un movimiento corto. Estaba tomando impulso (o algo así) para luego sacar la mano y ganar la partida del juego. Francia se le quedó mirando y dibujó una sonrisa pervertida.

- ¿Sabes que desde este ángulo, sin verlo, parece que estás haciendo otra cosa bastante más sugerente?

El hispano se quedó pensando y de repente supo a qué se refería. Era tan pervertido... Aunque era bastante divertido. Dibujó una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Ah, sí? Lo haré una vez más.

Francis estalló en una carcajada cuando España repitió el movimiento con una sonrisa ladina adornando sus labios.

- Oh, España. Cuando haces estas cosas, te adoro tantísimo... -dijo el galo aún entre risas.

- ¡Venga, concéntrate en algo que no sean guarradas por un momento! -dijo el hispano riendo también un poco.

- Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada. Mi mente se alimenta de pensamientos sucios. Y créeme, ahora mismo tengo muchos pensamientos en los que tú eres protagonista.

Francia escondió su mano tras la espalda. Contaron hasta tres y, al segundo siguiente, ambos sacaron la mano. El gesto de Antonio se tornó ligeramente decepcionado cuando vio que él había sacado piedra y Francia papel. Con su mano, envolvió el puño del español.

- Eres mío. -dijo sonriendo victorioso. De repente rió y adoptó una pose superior sobre la cama- Si es que, no puedo evitar ser tan estupendo. No puedo dejarme ganar, mi querido España. Deberías saber que he de mantener mi honor... Tu hermanito es el mejor.

Y siguió vanagloriándose de su victoria. Tanto que España ya empezaba a estar cansado de que solo hablara y hablara y no hiciera nada. Si seguía así, le haría enfadar. No pensaba quedarse sin sexo sólo porque al otro ahora le diera un ataque por haber ganado un estúpido juego. En vista de que no se cansaba, Antonio cogió el bote de helado, se puso un poco por el cuello y parte de la clavícula. Cogió un poco más y lo lamió distraídamente, mirando hacia un lado.

- Puede que mi "hermanito" sea el mejor pero, como no se dé prisa, el único placer que mi hermanito va a saborear va a ser esta patética victoria.

Miró a España cuando empezó a hablar y - ¡Oh, joder! ¿Por qué de repente estaba tan sexy y por qué demonios él estaba hablando como un estúpido? Se abalanzó sobre él. Lo empujó contra la cama, quedando él encima. Antonio le miró de reojo, con cierto aire impasible.

- Vaya~... Ya creía que preferías seguir hablando.

- _Pardon, mon chéri._ -dijo Francis acercándose a su oído y susurrando las palabras- Tienes toda mi atención.

Un buen rato después, el galo se echaba bocarriba sobre la cama, suspirando audiblemente para intentar recuperar el aliento. Antonio se había dejado caer bocabajo sobre el lecho y parecía estar buscando la pose idónea para descansar lo que quedaba de la noche.

- Bueno, bueno... -empezó el rubio dibujando una sonrisa superior. Se giró hacia el lado donde estaba el español, para verle- No imaginaba que tuvieras tantas ganas de mí, España.

El susodicho abrió los ojos y le miró. Su rostro estaba inmutable. Después de dos segundos, empezó a hablar.

- Vamos a ver... Te he llamado. ¿Cuántas veces te he llamado para pedirte sexo exactamente?

- Demasiadas pocas. Deberías hacerlo más a menudo. Me parece muy divertido.

- De cualquier modo, me he gastado un pastón en la pizzería hasta que he cogido el valor suficiente para llamarte. ¿No te quedan claras las ganas que tenía? -dijo arqueando una ceja. Porque a él le parecía todo bastante claro.

- Después de la tercera vez que lo hemos hecho, creo que me ha quedado más que claro. Y siempre puedo hacerlo una cuarta vez. Ya sabes que a tu hermanito siempre le quedan ganas de más, y con más motivo si mi acompañante tiene tus ganas... o ya puestos, tu culo.

España se ladeó en la cama, y usó una pierna para acabar de girarle y apretar con el pie su espalda contra la cama, con fuerza. La cama no hacía daño. El pie se le clavaba un poco en los riñones no es que matara, pero tampoco era una caricia.

- Ay, ay, p-perdóon. -lloriqueó Francis.

- Tengo un 'hermanito' demasiado pervertido y que nunca sabe cuando callar. Además, suficiente has tocado mi culo por hoy. -dejó de apretar con el pie y volvió a quedar bocabajo. La pose anterior le resultaba incómoda- No me quedan energías para otra.

- Mira que eres bruto~ -dijo con fingiendo un ligero enfado. Realmente sonreía, así que quedaba poco creíble. No dejaba de pensar en la última frase de España y en cómo aquello sonaba a que no le hubiera importado una cuarta ronda.

- Mira quién habla. ¿Te recuerdo todo lo que le has hecho a mi trasero?

- Eso sería interesante. -replicó el francés, riendo.

- Eres lo peor. -rió también el hispano.

Pero, aún "siendo lo peor", el de pelo castaño se acercó a su vecino, le pasó un brazo por el torso y ahí, pegado a él, decidió que era el lugar ideal para dormir. Francia sonrió con ternura. Si "siendo lo peor" España se acercaba tanto a él, no le importaba serlo.

* * *

**¡Otro capítulo más! He vuelto a quedarme sin ideas xDDD Así que ya sabéis, el buzón de sugerencias está abierto. Ahora comentar cosas sobre el capítulo en sí.**

**Fui muy cruel pero me divertí mucho escribiendo esa parte. Primero quise hacer la idea de que España en el día de los Santos Inocentes, intentaría seguro hacer bromas a Francia. Después se me ocurrió la idea de que realmente no fuera broma y cómo molestaría eso a España. Pobre Prusia xD. Decir que tengo cierta preferencia por la parte que él dice sobre que se arreglarán y volverán a estar pegajosos. Que parecen pareja y son amigos y da vergüenza verlos x'D**

**La segunda parte... A mí me ha pasado el ejemplo de la comida. No el de llamar a alguien como ha hecho Antonio. Es divertido ver cómo se acartonan, cómo el ambiente no surge y no se desarrollan con la misma facilidad que siempre. Y lo tontos que son -hearts-**

**Ahora paso a comentar vuestros bonitos reviews~**

_(Sin Nombre), _** awww~ Gracias por no abandonarme ;_; Uoh, felicidades! Me alegra que aunque yo no fuera consciente, te llegara como un "regalo de cumpleaños" -hearts- El francés estoy segura que puede ser borde cuando se lo propone xD... No sabías qué eran ladillas? Ahahaha, mira algo que aprendiste. Aunque es desagradable XDDD Le niega porque es bueno y no quiere contagiarle a España (además de que lo mataría XD). A mí me encantan los reviews largos! Así que no te preocupes! Puede que después de la abstinencia viniera, pero quizás Antonio le pateara bastante para que le dejara tranquilo xDDD**

_goldenapple-95, _**yey, brillos de felicidad :D Sí~ Bélgica es muy mona~ Claro, España visitando Portugal sería raro xDDD Ayy nooo ;_; me da bastante rabia que se tache de pedófilo a Antonio... ;_; A mí me dan ternura los niños y me quedo bastante fangirl pero eso no significa que quiera hacerles nada. :D Ohoho SÍ. LADILLAS. Los puteo a más no poder xDDD Gracias por tu review -abraza fuerte-**

_LauStrife, _**yay ;A; S-seguidora *Miru muere de amor* Su primera vez escrita por mí es lo más desastroso del mundo, pero no quería hacer lo típico y tópico que mucha gente escribe. No me parece nada realista xDDD. Gracias por añadirme a autores favoritos. *reverencia (¿)* Se le insinuaba para ver qué le ocurría, pero en realidad no lo decía en serio xDDD Si le hubiera dicho que sí desde un principio, seguro que se hubiera quedado totalmente desarmado.**

_Maruy-chan, _**=D escribía cosas pr0n *XD* Ya te dije que me parece alucinante que lo leíste todo en una tarde x'DDD Merci por tu review, cher.**

_Moonplata, _**es que se preocupaan~ Antonio no es tan cruel, quería hacerle ver que le ocurría algo. ¡Quería saber qué le pasaba! En realidad era preocupación~ Y sí, Francia es una drama queen xDDD ayyy ;A;! Gracias, yo también te adoro, que siempre me dejas review -hearts-**

_CrisMatsumoto21, _**omg... -emocionada con el principio- G-gracias. Me alegra que te gustara mi fic! ;w; -amor- Ahahah, pero reír es buenoo~ Es que España y Francia son amorcín~ Es imposible no quererles~ Siempre está abierto el buzón de sugerencias ò.o Ya lo dije: hay ideas que quizás a mí no me vienen, pero que a vosotros se os ocurren. Si me inspiran, escribiré sobre ellas. Gracias por tu review y por las alertas y todo! ¡Un beso! =D**

_wSonneDarkw,_** ladillas 8D... Es que a Francia sí que imagino que le contará sus cosas, que irá a él... Pero supongo que si le dijera que no le parece justo y todo ese tipo de cosas Antonio se encerraría más, por mucho que la idea le hiciera sentirse más solo. Te enviaré sobrecitos de puré =D xDDD No puedo vivir sin fastidiar a Francis xDD Y España lo provocaba pero no era porque quisiera, era porque quería pillarle Seeeh es amor -hearts-**

_megangic, _**ay -se muere- qu-qué inicio de review -aura de corazones mientras Miru se vuelve tímida- ¿T-todos? Asdfasdf g-gracias! Esta pareja es taaan bonita~ ;3; a-a mí también me amas? -se sonroja- g-gracias! ò/o Confieso que la primera parte estaba un poco inspirado en ese doujin de Osova. Recuerdo que pensé más allá de eso y que si Francia dijera eso mucho, o en según qué ocasión o manera, España se encerraría más en sí mismo. Sobre lo de año nuevo, he escrito un mini fic (que a ver cuándo publico) de Francis23 y España del mundo paralelo xD Así que ya verás un poco de Francia celoso xDDD. Gracias por tu review una vez más!**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez ò.o**

**Wow... 19 capítulos... Dios mío... xD Quién me diría a mí que este fic se iba a convertir en el FrSp más largo de fanfiction... xD Un beso muy grande a todas las personas que lo seguís y otro más a los que dejáis reviews (se aprecian muchísimo y animan a escribir aún más.) You're the best.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Miruru.**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Y regreso a ti - Capítulo 20**

**XX12**

- ¿Habías echado de menos escuchar mi voz? -dijo con tono sinuoso su interlocutor en cuanto cogió el teléfono.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Intentando imaginar la cara que debía estar poniendo mientras decía esas palabras. Hubiera reaccionado de no saber que la falta de respuesta provocaría un comportamiento aún más gracioso en él.

- ¡Oye! ¡Eso es muy maleducado! ¡Podrías al menos contestar! -exclamó Francis indignado. Escuchó la voz de España reírse al otro lado. Qué maldito... Así que lo hacía a propósito- Eres tan cruel con tu querido Francia~

- Eres gracioso. -dijo el hispano aún riendo. Al poco consiguió calmarse y hablar con normalidad- ¿Y? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es-pa-ñaa~... Me aburro~ -dijo el francés arrastrando las palabras, como un niño pequeño que se queja- Haz algoo~

- Ni que fuera mi culpa. -replicó después de reír brevemente- Aunque hace bastante tiempo que no nos vemos.

- Totalmente cierto. Por eso te llamo.

- Tienes razón. ¿Te apetece que vayamos de fiesta a algún sitio?

- ¡Vamos a cazar alguna presa~! -dijo emocionado el francés. Hacía bastante que no salían en ese plan y, con España, siempre solía ser muy divertido.

- Veamos... La última vez viniste tú. ¡Está bien, iré yo! -dijo convencido el español.

- ¿Seguro? El otro día vi que había bajado un poco la bolsa española. ¿Ya estás bien?

- ¡No te preocupes! Ya estoy mejor. Mañana tomaré un vuelo sobre las siete. Así llegaré sobre la ocho, cenamos y vamos a tomar unas copas. ¿Te parece bien?

- Te prepararé una buena cena, querido~ -dijo con un tono sensual. Escuchó al otro reír y él mismo dibujó una sonrisa.

- Eso ha sonado extraño. Nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches. -dijo jovialmente.

- Espera~ ¿No me das un beso de buenas noches?

- Me quedas lejos, Francia. -al susodicho galo le encantaba ese tono que intentaba contener la risa.

- Por el teléfono~ Aunque también podrías contarme qué llevas puesto y podrías tocarte un poco mientras tu hermanito te dice cosas eróticas en un tono sexy.

- Buenas noches, hermanito pervertido. -dijo el español antes de colgar el teléfono.

En fin, no podía esperar que le hubiera hecho caso. La mañana siguiente la pasó muy animado. La perspectiva de lo que sería la noche le hacía estar de buen humor. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Beber, buena compañía, quizás un poco de baile, ligar... El plan le parecía perfecto. Pasó parte del mediodía mirando qué podía preparar para la cena. Hubiese encargado el cometido al servicio personal pero le gustaba que Antonio halagase su cocina. Además, aunque no dijera nada, podía notar lo mucho que le gustaba. Se le encendía la mirada y sonreía contento. Ése era el mejor pago que un cocinero podía recibir.

No encendió ni un televisor o radio en todo el día, sumergido en trabajo en los fogones. Como siempre, con el pelo recogido y tarareando en voz suave una melodía. Le relajaba cocinar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, quedaba menos de una hora para que llegara el vuelo de su acompañante por esa noche. Dejó todo apagado, se cambió de ropa y corrió a montarse en el coche que le vino a buscar. Sin más dilación, le dijo al chofer que pusiera rumbo hacia el aeropuerto.

El día de España había sido diferente. Se había levantado bastante bien. Deambuló por su casa sin hacer mucho, pensando si debía llevarse algo de equipaje. Finalmente decidió llevar la ropa que se pondría por la noche en una bolsa y vestir más informal. Todo iba bien hasta que la bolsa española empezó a bajar de nuevo. Ahí empezó a encontrarse extraño.

Primero perdió el apetito. La comida que le prepararon se quedó casi intacta y no pudo más que sonreír apurado a Ana (la chica del servicio). Para no preocuparla más, España huyó a preparar su "maleta". Aunque se sintiera un poco mal, no pasaba nada. Seguramente se acabaría recuperando para la noche y entonces disfrutarían de una buena fiesta. Antonio deseaba salir. Necesitaba despejarse y dejar de pensar en todos los problemas que tenía y en todo el trabajo acumulado. Era esa simple necesidad de dejar de pensar durante unas horas que era un país y en todas las responsabilidades que ese hecho conllevaba.

La cosa no fue a mejor precisamente: en el avión empezó a sentirse ligeramente mareado. Tenía frío y su aspecto debía llamar la atención puesto que la azafata le miraba desde lejos con una expresión que parecía decir: "a ver si este tipo se me va a morir aquí mismo..." La cosa llegó a tal extremo que la mujer se acercó y le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Mintió. Aquello no fue suficiente, al rato vino otra vez a preguntarle exactamente lo mismo. Antonio no pudo negar por más rato su malestar. Le dieron algo para la fiebre, aunque ya sabía desde un principio que no funcionaría. Bueno, al menos se quedarían más tranquilas por un rato.

Se sentía molesto. Cuando el avión aterrizó, no le dejaron irse solo. Él les repitió una y otra vez que lo venían a buscar. Se mareó y entre las dos azafatas le ayudaron a sentarse. Una insistía en llamar a un médico, España negaba insistentemente.

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas, su chofer logró aparcar en un sitio cercano al lugar donde se producían las llegadas. Se coló entre la gente y se puso a mirar la puerta. Hubiera jurado que lo encontraría fuera. De hecho había llegado tarde. Miró el reloj. En teoría el vuelo de España ya había llegado. Miró una pantalla y comprobó que así era. No se habría ido sin él, ¿verdad?

El hispano tuvo que ser cortante con las dos muchachas. Ya les aclaró que no pensaba denunciar si le pasaba algo, que él se hacía responsable de su propio estado. Aunque aquello no agradó a las dos chicas, no podían hacer nada más. Cargó su equipaje y se dirigió fuera. Hacía frío... Aún más que en casa.

Cuando lo vio salir, el galo no se fijó demasiado en su estado. Sonrió y se acercó a él.

- ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?

En aquel momento se dio cuenta. El español no levantó la mirada, temblaba ligeramente y se veía pálido. Su rostro empezó a adoptar una expresión preocupada. Para rematarlo, vio como el de pelo castaño apretaba los dientes y unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaban por la comisura de los ojos.

- Lo siento, Francia... C-creo que no podré ir contigo de fiesta hoy.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? -dijo el francés pasando un brazo por su espalda para garantizar mejor sujeción. España afirmó con la cabeza y algo le quedó claro, para que admitiera que se encontraba mal, su estado debía ser realmente horrible. No es que fuera algo que dijera con facilidad- Mira que eres inconsciente... ¿Para qué has venido? Si te encontrabas mal deberías haberte quedado en casa. ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo?

- ¡Quería salir de fiesta contigo! -le había mirado con cierto reproche mientras gritaba eso. Luego bajó la vista con gesto apenado- Pensé que me encontraría mejor luego...

- Anda, vamos. Iremos a mi casa.

- Tú puedes salir igualmente, Francia. No vayas a quedart-

- ¿Es que eres tonto? -inquirió, arqueando una ceja. Pasó un brazo por su cintura y el del español por encima de su hombro. No quería ningún susto. Empezó a caminar hacia la salida- Si iba a salir era simplemente porque íbamos juntos a arrasar con la noche. No tiene sentido salir solo. Y menos si estás tú muriéndote en casa.

- No me estoy muriendo... Espero.

- ¡Claro que no! Era una manera de hablar. No te lo tomes todo tan al pie de la letra. -reprochó el galo.

Aunque temblaba, Antonio aguantó bien el trayecto hasta el coche. Se montaron ambos en la parte de atrás del automóvil y Francis le dio las instrucciones al conductor. Miró hacia su lado y vio a su vecino tembloroso, con una postura tensa, como intentando así combatir al frío. Suspiró y se acercó a él, rodeándole con un brazo y atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo para así darle calor. España le miró algo extrañado.

- Si estás pegado a mí te daré calor corporal y tendrás menos frío, ¿no? No tengo ninguna manta que echarte por encima, algo tendré que hacer. -replicó Francis con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y aire ofendido. No intentaba nada raro.

España le miró fijamente un segundo. Al siguiente apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

- Gracias, Francia.

Las manos del español se movieron y se agarraron a la camisa del francés. El susodicho no podía evitar sentirse preocupado al notar el cuerpo del hispano temblar sin cesar. Ladeó el rostro y besó su frente. Ardía.

- Oye, España. ¿Seguro que tu jefe no ha gastado en algo que no te ha contado y por eso estás así? -el otro no respondió- Ya sabes que yo podría ayudarte a sentirte mejor.

- No quiero deberte más cosas... No puedo abusar más de tu amabilidad.

- Ya hablaremos de eso luego. De hecho, podría pasarlo por alto. No me gusta verte así. No es que vaya a hacer que te recuperes por completo, creo que eso me dejaría a mí bastante fastidiado también... Pero, al menos, que te baje esa fiebre.

Antonio había levantado el rostro y le miraba. Francia podía leer claramente la indecisión que el otro sentía. Se acercó a él y le besó brevemente. Aunque corto, España notó una agradable sensación. El francés, después de separar sus labios, se había quedado cerca.

- Déjame ayudarte, España... -dijo con apenas un susurro de voz.

Se quedó mirando al galo. Su expresión preocupada, sus ojos, sus labios... Sabía que éstos podían aliviar la agonía que sentía. Francia había dicho que podría pasarlo por alto. Esa fiebre le estaba derritiendo el cerebro. Se sentía tan mal... Francis notó que las manos de España aferraron con más fuerza su camisa. Eliminó la distancia que existía entre ambos y lo besó con fuerza. Necesitaba su ayuda. Por mucho que quisiera negarla. La mano libre del francés se fue hasta su mejilla, sujetándole, planeando no dejarle marchar hasta haberle hecho sentirse mejor. Una vez había aceptado la ayuda, no iba a hacerlo a medias. El beso cada vez se veía más tórrido. Tuvieron que romperlo cuando la falta de aire fue excesiva. Los dedos del galo se deslizaron por la mejilla hasta el mentón. Observó con detenimiento su rostro: había ganado cierto color. Besó su frente y notó que, aunque seguía teniendo fiebre, al menos no era tan intensa como antes.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? -preguntó de todos modos.

- Gracias. -dijo después de afirmar con la cabeza.

A pesar de aquello, España no se separó. Se sentía cansado y somnoliento. Apoyó la cabeza de nuevo en el hombro del galo, dejándose llevar por el olor tan familiar del mismo. El silencio y el movimiento del coche le sirvieron como nana y terminó por quedarse totalmente dormido. Cuando el automóvil se paró en el jardín de casa de Francis, el susodicho galo pidió ayuda al chofer para cargar con el español.

Les costó un poco hacer que Antonio soltara la ropa de Francis. La había sujetado fuerte con las manos y no parecía predispuesto a dejarla ir. Una vez Jean, el chofer, consiguió cogerlo, lo cargó en brazos hasta la puerta. España murmuraba cosas que no se entendían y, de vez en cuando, pronunciaba el nombre de la otra nación.

- Señor, creo que no le gusto. Le prefiere a usted. -dijo Jean.

- ¿Q-qué tonterías dices? -dijo ligeramente avergonzado el francés mientras buscaba las llaves de casa para abrir la puerta- Si es porque murmura mi nombre entre sueños, no te hagas ilusiones. Puede que esté soñando que me patea.

- Lo digo porque no deja de murmurar cosas raras, en cambio...

Jean se acercó ahora más a Francis. La cabeza de España quedaba cerca de él y, repentinamente, el español dejó de murmurar incoherencias y se quedó tranquilito. El rubio se quedó asombrado ante aquel hecho.

- Venga, eso ha sido casualidad.

Jean se apartó y, al poco rato, España empezó a hablar en sueños de nuevo. Francis se quedó observando al español como si se tratara de alguna especie de espejismo. Un rubor empezó a instalarse en sus mejillas mientras ponía una expresión de haber sido derrotado. Se cubrió la boca un poco con su mano y desvió la mirada. Suspiró e intentó poner el mejor rostro impasible que pudo. No es que fuera muy creíble cuando aún estaba bastante sonrojado.

- Dame, ya lo cargo yo. -Jean, con cuidado, empezó a dejarle a cargo del español. Francia se fijó en la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Maldito fuera- Si le cuentas a alguien esto...

- Mis labios están sellados, señor. -dijo Jean con una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras acababa de abrir la puerta- Además, es positivo que se lleven bien. Así luego lo tenemos mejor para ir a veranear a España.

- Venga, ¡vete a casa! Esta juventud...

Suspiró pesadamente cuando, después de mucho esfuerzo, logró cerrar la puerta utilizando sólo una pierna. Se quedó un poco tenso al notar que España se pegaba más a él. Esto ya lo había vivido antes. Era aquello de que parecía saber quién era aún durmiendo. Si lo pensaba fríamente, era algo hasta poético. Decidió dejarse de gilipolleces y llevarlo a la cama. Aún tenía fiebre. Buscaría un paño húmedo y se lo pondría en la frente. Luego le prepararía algo bueno y saludable para comer.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, Francis notaba calambres en sus manos. Es que España pesaba lo suyo y, aunque le costara reconocerlo, su resistencia era prácticamente inexistente. Se cansaba con demasiada facilidad, igual que le pasaba al señorito que cargaba en brazos. Lo dejó sobre la cama y suspiró pesadamente. En voz baja y en francés, el galo se quejó de lo que le dolían los brazos. Con parsimonia le quitó los zapatos, tiró de la colcha y se la echó por encima. Le pareció adorable ver que Antonio se acurrucaba entre las cobijas.

Fue a por el trapo húmedo, regresó, se sentó sobre la cama a su lado y, con cuidado, se lo puso en la frente. Le acarició suavemente una mejilla con aire pensativo. Ojalá pudiera ayudarle del todo... Suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Mejor ir a prepararle algo de comer. No se fue, ni tan siquiera se levantó del todo, notó algo tirando de su ropa. España había cogido entre sus dedos, con fuerza, la camisa del galo y no le dejaba ir. Francis frunció un poco el ceño.

- ¿Qué te pasa con mi ropa hoy? -murmuró hablando más solo que otra cosa- ¿Es que te has propuesto arrugármela toda? Porque si es otra cosa, deberías decírmelo...

Con sumo cuidado, Francia empezó a soltar dedo a dedo el agarre de su camisa. Cuando ya terminaba, España abrió los ojos y, con aire extremadamente somnoliento, le observó.

- _Désolé_. No quería despertarte.

- Francia... quédate. -dijo en un murmullo.

- ¿No quieres comer algo? Te prepararé una cena que te devolverá las energías y... -empezó el otro. No es que no quisiera quedarse si se lo pedía de ese modo, pero también se preocupaba por su salud.

- Me da igual. Quédate a dormir conmigo.

Francis le miró arqueando una ceja. ¿Y cómo demonios se suponía que debía luchar contra eso? Ojalá le hubiera dicho esa misma frase estando sano y con menos ropa... Con mucha menos ropa... Se quitó los zapatos y se empezó a echar sobre la cama. No había ni terminado cuando el de ojos verdes se había pegado a él como una lapa. Suspiró sonoramente mientras hacía otra vez malabarismos, esta vez para tumbarse del todo sin molestar a su vecino. Cuando lo logró, el galo abrazó mejor a España.

- Si es que... Te tengo tan mimado. Ni siquiera tengo sueño y aquí estoy. Para que veas lo bueno que es tu hermanito contigo. -dijo acariciando los rebeldes cabellos castaños.

- Es por eso que te quiero tanto, hermanito... -dijo con aire somnoliento.

- ¿Eh? -inquirió Francis bastante sonrojado. Antonio no contestó, había vuelto a dormirse de nuevo- ¿C-cómo puedes dormirte ahora? Ah~ Eres cruel. Eres muy cruel. Yo lo sé. Lo ha dicho por la fiebre. Le ha dejado frito el cerebro.

Se quedó en silencio mirando su rostro totalmente relajado. Recordó las palabras y volvió a sonrojarse mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido. Aquella noche fue a Francia al que le costó dormir.

**XX14**

- ¿Y este pelo rubio que tienes en la chaqueta? -preguntó la chica a la que España estaba abrazando firmemente y besando.

¿Cuál hubiera sido la típica reacción? "¿Este pelo, nena? Es tuyo." Lástima que ella fuera morena y que su pelo no se pareciera ni por asomo. Una vez descartada esa respuesta, cualquier excusa le sonaba mal.

- E-Es que tengo un gato... Y suelta pelo... -empezó nerviosamente. Mala respuesta, la chica se apartó un poco más de él. Sonrió tensamente.

- ¿Un gato rubio con el pelo así de largo? -dijo la chica tomando el cabello y mostrándoselo. Oh, joder.

España se quedó silencioso pensando en una buena excusa. Lo que no supo el español era que cada segundo que pasaba en silencio hacía que la chica se sintiera más y más molesta. Estaba claro que ahí había algo que no le estaba contando y ese algo estaba tomando la forma de una sinuosa rubia de caderas imposibles.

- ¿Cómo se llama ella?

- ¿Eh? -dijo España de repente desorientado por el cambio de tema.

- Que cómo se llama la zorra a la que te tiras. -dijo la mujer, claramente devorada por los celos.

- Te estás equivocando...

- ¿Cómo se llama? -interrumpió ella. España empezaba a sentirse molesto ante la insistencia de esa chica. Le gustaba, estaba buena, pero joder lo paranoica que era...

- Francis. -dijo finalmente.

- ¿Y qué tiene que no tenga yo? ¿Una buena delantera? Es ofensivo que vengas a por mí cuando hace nada acabas de estar con otra.

- Primero aclararé que no me he tirado a nadie antes de venir.

No habían fornicado, pero sí se habían estado besando. ¡Es que era tan pesado...! Se puso a besuquear su cuello y susurrarle cosas tórridas mientras lo acorralaba en el pequeño cuarto donde colgaban las chaquetas. Y aunque le susurró que parara mientras el francés le metía mano por debajo de la camisa, éste no hizo caso alguno. Había de confesar que esperó bastante tiempo, esperando que Francia hiciera caso a su petición y se detuviera. Se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser así cuando el rubio empezó a desabrochar sus pantalones. En ese momento fue cuando gritó que le había dicho que parara y le pegó un golpe en las costillas que hizo que el otro se encogiera por el dolor. Seguro que había sido durante esos minutos

- Segundo, Francis tiene algo que tú no tienes y es que, básicamente, es un hombre.

- ¡Te tiras a un tío!

- ¡Joder! -exclamó sonriendo, aunque molesto, España- ¡Te he dicho que no me lo he tirado!

- ¿¡Me quieres hacer creer que por arte de magia ha caído su pelo tan cerca de tu cuello!

Aquello ya fue insoportable. Esa mujer tenía serios problemas. Iba a acostarse con ella y tampoco hacía tanto que la conocía, pero ella ya parecía creerse que eran algún tipo de pareja. ¡Y no sólo eso! ¡Encima ya se ponía celosa! Estaba ya al límite de su paciencia. Esa mujer acababa de salir de su lista de chicas-con-las-que-me-acostaré. Y sólo se le ocurría una manera con la que deshacerse de ella rápida, aunque no indoloramente.

Suerte que Francia no estaba allí para oír eso.

- Sí. Me has pillado. Me lo he tirado. Y no fue una, sino hasta dos veces. En el ropero donde se guardan los abrigos.

La ostia le dolió. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y se la frotó un par de veces con expresión de dolor. La chica se había ido hecha una exaltación y todo el mundo le miraba. Se estiró el cuello de la chaqueta y vio otro pelo rubio. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Siempre tenía el mismo problema! ¿Es que era todo un estratagema de Francia? Quizás le dejaba pelos por todas partes para reducir su número de ligues. ¡Es que no era la primera vez que le ocurría!

Una vez fue un pelo en la almohada. Otra en el sofá. ¡Que parecía un gato! ¡Siempre dejando pelos por todas partes! Llegó a casa y le recibió Ana, la chica del servicio. La susodicha le analizó con la mirada, seguramente intentando adivinar quién le había dado el sopapo. Antonio se quitó la chaqueta y se la pasó.

- Límpiala, por favor. Que no quede ni un pelo.

- ¿Otra vez el señor Francia? -dijo la muchacha agarrando la chaqueta.

- Esa especie de gato gabacho me ha jodido el día... -dijo Antonio sonriendo molesto.

- Estuvo antes en casa, buscándole.

No le extrañó. Seguramente venía a intentar acabar lo que no pudo en el ropero. No sabía cuando rendirse... Aunque no era algo que le disgustara. A ratos era molesto, pero no lo odiaba. A veces, a la segunda, España estaba algo más predispuesto a ceder. ¡No había nada de malo con 'jugar' un poco de vez en cuando! Vale que el tipo con el que jugaba era conocido en el mundo entero por ser un pervertido, sucio y degenerado. Igualmente, no era tan malo... Y en la cama no era NADA malo. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo (que no es que quisiera, sólo no lo admitía en público).

- ¿Dónde ha estado?

- Por la sala, sentado. Esperando.

- Pasa el aspirador y que no queden pelos suyos.

Se fue hasta el teléfono más cercano, descolgó y marcó el número del francés. Esperó los tonos que hicieron falta hasta que su interlocutor cogió el aparato.

- ¿Diga? -escuchó a Francis.

- Como no pares de dejar pelos por mi casa o por mi ropa, te juro que te llevaré a un peluquero para gatos para que te dejen bien rapadito.

Se apartó el teléfono de la oreja justo a tiempo para escuchar a Francis exclamando horrorizado ante la amenaza. Cuando escuchó que terminaba, volvió a pegarse el auricular al oído.

- ¿¡Pero yo qué he hecho para que me quieras asesinar de ese modo!

- No he dicho que vaya a matarte.

- ¡Has dicho que me dejarás rapado! ¡A efectos prácticos es lo mismo!

- Con el asalto de antes me has dejado uno de tus pelos en la chaqueta y la chica se ha puesto toda paranoica con que me estaba tirando a alguien. -España frunció el ceño cuando escuchó la risita de Francis- ¡No te rías! ¡Por tu culpa me he quedado sin mi 'compañía para la noche solitaria'! Ahora tendré que dormir solo.

- ¡Espera, espera, espera! Tengo una solución mucho mejor a todo esto. Yo vendré y seré tu 'compañía para la noche solitaria'.

Se hizo un silencio de algunos segundos. El galo no se puso nervioso, sabía que a España a veces le tomaba su tiempo. Además, no era tan sencillo como decírselo y que él te dijera: "¡Vale!" Era España, las cosas no eran tan fáciles. No podía chasquear los dedos y tenerlo comiendo de la palma de su mano. Aunque eso sería la leche. Escuchó a Antonio haciendo un ruido, no demasiado convencido. Antes de permitir que dijera algún 'pero' interrumpió.

- Vamos~ Antes he estado en tu casa esperándote mientras tú ligabas.

- Y dejaba de ligar por tu culpa también...

- No es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito, ¿sabes? ¿Qué me dices? -a continuación bajó el tono a un susurro meloso- A tu hermanito le apetece estar contigo esta noche.

- Pero, si vienes, ten en mente que te tocará "ser la chica". Si no te adaptas a esa idea, no hace falta ni que vuelvas. No voy a dejar que ocurra lo que pasa normalmente.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Ahora el que esperaba a que el otro terminara de pensar era España. Bueno, no es que Francis tuviera demasiadas pegas. Si no había dicho que sí era porque tenía cierta reputación (o eso le gustaba creer) que mantener.

- Bueno. Igualmente, cuando llegue lo hablamos.

- No hay nada que hablar.

- Tú no te preocupes. En principio estoy de acuerdo. Luego ya concretamos los detalles.

- Te he dicho que no hay nada que concretar. Si no...

- ¡'Si no' nada! ¡Me acabo de bajar del tren para coger uno de vuelta a tu casa! Ahora ni se te ocurra decirme que no, porque iré igualmente y haré que te arrepientas.

- ¿A qué hora llegarás? -preguntó España después de reír.

- Tardaré unas dos horas, dos horas y media si los trenes deciden ir más lento y retrasar mi heroico regreso a tu casa.

- ¿Heroico? -no pudo evitar reír de nuevo- Eres tan exagerado... Te prepararé algo para cenar, ¿vale? También te iré a recoger a la estación.

Francis sonrió, apoyado contra una pared, esperando al nuevo tren que lo llevara de regreso a España. Es que era bien agradable con él...

- _Merci_. Eres muy amable. Cuando nos encontremos, te abrazaré y te daré un buen beso por ser tan agradable conmigo~

- ¡No hace falta! -dijo España muerto de risa- ¡Tus excusas para intentar besarme cada vez son más malas!

- Tsch. No son tan malas... ¡Además! ¡Es todo un mérito que aún se me ocurran! Ah, llega el tren. Hablamos luego. No ligues en la estación mientras me esperas, ¿eh? Si no tu hermanito llorará.

- Mi hermanito es un llorica.

Ahora el que se rió fue Francia. Cuando colgó el teléfono, España se preguntaba a sí mismo, con una sonrisa resignada en el rostro, qué era lo que había hecho. Era un poco patética la facilidad con la que se dejaba arrastrar por Francia. Pero bueno, ¿qué tenía de malo? Si no quedaba con él, estaría solo. Bastante animado, aún sin saber el porqué (o eso quería creer), Antonio se fue hacia la cocina para preparar algo para cenar. Ana se despidió de él a la hora.

Le dio tiempo a terminar y salir corriendo con el coche, dirección a la estación. El tren, como solía pasar, se retrasó. Así pues, le tocó estar esperando allí plantado, con aire aburrido.

- Menudo fastidio tener que estar esperando, ¿verdad? -dijo una voz femenina.

La chica que había a su lado era adorable. Bonita y con una sonrisa hechizante. El español le devolvió la sonrisa y afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿También esperando a alguien? -preguntó España por la extraña manía que siempre tenía de empezar conversaciones con desconocidos que le hablaban.

- Una amiga. ¿Tú?

- Un viejo amigo. -dijo España desviando la vista a las puertas, sonriendo.

- Al que pareces tener bastante cariño. -la chica se quedó ligeramente avergonzada cuando vio que el de pelo castaño ahora la observaba con cierta curiosidad- La mirada. Cuando has hablado de tu amigo has sonreído diferente.

- Bueno, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. -dijo sonriendo avergonzado llevándose una mano a la nuca. De repente la chica se había acercado bastante a él. Uah...

- Qué envidia~ Ojalá un chico tan guapo pusiera esa sonrisa al hablar de mí~ Ojalá me vinieras a buscar~ -Antonio rió ante la ocurrencia de la chica. Sí, estaba ligando con él descaradamente.

Y el hecho se corroboró cuando ella le contaba sobre su amiga y le pasaba la mano por el hombro, observando (por no decir devorando) con la mirada al español.

- Ah. -la chica cogió de su hombro un cabello rubio. Sonrió avergonzada- Tienes novia, ¿verdad?

Y entonces una frase sonó por la mente "Si no tu hermanito llorará". Maldito 'hermanito'.

- Es de mi gato.

- Tienes un gato enorme. -dijo ella riendo.

- Y muy pesado. Lo siento. -replicó España finalmente- Se pone muy llorica si le presto más atención a otras cosas que a él.

- Está bien, no te preocupes. -dijo ella buscando entre su bolso un papel y escribiendo algo- Si algún día te cansas del gato, llámame.

Cogió el número y se lo guardó. Después de eso, no hablaron más. La gente que venía en el tren empezó a salir. Divisó a Francis entre la multitud. Cuando éste lo vio, sonrió jovialmente y esa sonrisa se le contagió al hispano. El galo aceleró y se le echó encima, abrazándole. Antonio rió e intentó apartarse cuando vio que el otro, cumpliendo su 'amenaza', intentaba besarle también. Bajo la atenta mirada de unas cuantas personas que había por allí, los dos empezaron un extraño forcejeo que terminó con España dándole un beso en la mejilla y pidiéndole que se comportara un poco. Empezó a caminar hacia la salida y Francis, abrazado a su cintura y con el rostro apoyado en su hombro, le siguió.

- ¿Me has preparado cena?

- Claro. Te lo dije.

- Pues, cuando lleguemos, pasamos directamente a los postres y luego comemos, ¿vale? -susurró en su oído, pegándole un pequeño mordisco.

Seguramente llamaría a la chica en algunas semanas. Y el motivo no es porque se hubiera cansado del 'gato'. Sabía que si tenía que esperar a que eso pasara, probablemente no podría llamarla nunca. El gato era pesado, era un llorica y no dejaba de reclamar atención... Pero no se había cansado del todo de él en siglos.

* * *

**¡Buzón de sugerencias: abierto!**

**Tadaaah~**

**Un nuevo capítulo después de largas semanas. Primero comentar que paso del XX12 al XX14 pero es porque el XX13 es un trozo que contiene dos recuerdos. Como es bastante más largo, he decidido dejarlo para el próximo capítulo. **

**Sobre este capítulo a comentar: En el primer trozo quería explicar una idea que a veces se me ha ocurrido. Ellos, como países, sufriendo enfermedades y malestar por la situación de la economía y diversos factores, posiblemente también serían capaces de hacer que otro país se sienta mejor. Es decir, es la ayuda económica o humana pero de manera más general. **

**El segundo trozo fue fruto de una conversación con una amiga. Dijimos que Francia era como un animalillo doméstico y empezamos con la coña de que era como un gato porque seguro que, con esa melena, debía ir soltando pelos por doquier. No pude evitar empezar a pensar cómo podría afectar eso a Antonio y escribir este trozo. Sobre el final, me queda añadir también algo: El gato tampoco es que se fuera a dejar abandonar así como así xD**

**Y ahora vuestros reviews bonitos~ -hearts-**

_Maruy-chan_**, ¿no te lo pasé? Ahahaha bueno sí, Prusia estaba estresadísimo xD y también asustadísimo xD. Gracias por dejar review a pesar de todo ;w;b Seeeh lo de la comida a mí también me ha pasado xD Te puedes acabar rayando muchísimo. Bailando xDDDD Me lo pensaré. Ya sabes que últimamente ando demasiado con el otro fic. No te devuelvo el palo D: Yo también puedo usarlo!**

_Goldenapple-95, _**Sí, ¡era recuerdo! XD Me alegra mucho que reconocieses el guiño al otro fic =D Antonio es genial~ =D Llega un momento que ya se terminan los adjetivos, es lo que hay~ Sí, seguro que España le puteó mucho xD Para haberse portado así, seguro. XDDD N-no te quedes afónica de tanto gritar ;A; Sí, sí... ellos en realidad son bastante espontáneos. Si no tienen el ambiente apropiado, casi puedo imaginarlos así como: Bueno... ¿y ahora qué? XD aawwwn merci ;_; m-me adoras y omg lo de que debería aprender de mí Himaruya o/o *le parece muy fuerte pero le halaga muchísimo* g-gracias ;_; *abraza fuerte***

_Kuri115, _**me alegro~ Al menos intento que sea todo lo más ameno posible. Se supone que es para pasar un buen rato. Awwn~ No te preocupes, me dejaste en ese capítulo, así que también me vale. Piensa que Francia quizás ha sufrido demasiados puteos por parte de España xD Que no toda la culpa la tiene él. Aunque confieso que quizás la paliza se la merecía xD. Hombre~ ¿cómo no el va a ir la marcha al país de la pasión? 8D -espachurra a Kuri-**

_ReddyS, _**no te mueras ;w; xDDDDD Es que al principio ya pretendía que sonara irreal. Pero recuerda: la realidad supera la ficción ò.ó xDDD Sí, cuando subí el fic por donde vivía era carnaval xDDD Gracias por tu review que hizo que llegara a 160. Gracias por tus halagos y por dejar review ;w; Se os quiere mucho~**

_Suzume Mizuno, _**bueno la verdad es que en este fic intento poner un poco de todo. Pero los momentos normalitos superan a los serios. Podría tratar muchos temas pero meterme en historia me provoca que me alargue más de lo que debo. Así que prefiero controlarme un poco y si eso hacer fics aparte. Espero que te guste el capítulo, un saludo ;D**

_Atsun, _**;A; N-no llores! Además, así has leído dos capítulos. Seguro que para ti es mejor (creo o.o xD) Pierre es bonito~ xDDDD y seguramente tiene fuerza extraordinaria para poder mandar mensajes o algo xDDD jajaja XD tu indignación XD Hablaré con Francia ù.ú... Que no jugaba a los médicos! Si dijo que eso sería raro ;A;! No me gusta nada que lo hagan pedófilo. Non! Sí~ son monos. Eso no te lo negaré xD... Ahahaha l-la canción *le parece muy mona que la ponga* ... Dios la versión afrancesada XDDDDD! **

**Lo de las ladillas le pasa por ser cerdo *XD* ¿Estabas convencida de que le tomaba el pelo? Wow xD Francis y Gilbert tienen terror a España enfadado. Saben de qué es capaz xD. Me encanta la expresión pelea de mandriles XDDD. Francis... es misterioso cuando se trata de sexo xDDD Adoro que te lo pases bien leyendo el fic. -lanza besitos y la espachurra-**

_CrisMatsumoto21, _**o.ó pero me has dejado review igualmente, así que yo te lo agradezco -reverencia- xDDD Lo de las caras... la próxima vez te grabas y me lo envías *?* Hay que pensar que... si aguantó tanto... quizás Antonio le había gastado unas inocentadas muy bestias antes (sí ando defendiéndole aunque yo creo que me hubiera enfadado igual que el español xD). 8D Las costumbres~ No sé si haré algo del mundial (aunque fuera de 2006), igualmente pensaré sobre ello ;D Si se te ocurren más cosas, no te dé vergüenza decirlo. Un beso! =D**

_Megangic, _**awwwwn graciasss~~ También es mi OTP! *-* E-es que se hacen querer demasiado~ 8D Antonio con ganas de Francis es interesante. Os ha gustado a toooodaaas! Siempre hay días en los que poder ukear al francés. No va a perder la esperanza. Eso seguro~ Gracias por tus halagos ;/; m-me haces feliz. ¡Viva FrEsp! :D**

_SWK101, _**ah ;A; es que el día que me lo enviaste me llegó sin nombre alguno ;_; por eso lo puse así. Bien, bien... Me gusta que te pienses los reviews (?) Y me gusta más que no me abandones ;w; ... Sí, es el amigo comprometido xD El pobre no pintaba nada ahí pero le tocó pringar XD La lista negra de Antonio tiene que ser temible. H-ha explotado! XDDD Bromas telefónicas? Mmm xD no sé... xD Lo pensaré. **

_LauStrife, _**Antonio enfadado es algo que no todo el mundo puede soportar. Da miedo ;_; No son serios, son como críos. No pueden hacer nada normal. A mí me ha hecho ilusión tu review ;W;**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Si no se me ocurre nada más, el siguiente **


	21. Capítulo 21

**Y regreso a ti - Capítulo 21 **

**XX13**

Francia tenía opiniones muy dispares respecto a las corridas de toros. En primer lugar, una parte de él las apreciaba profundamente. El valor de los toreros al ponerse delante de una bestia como esa portando tan sólo un capote. La habilidad de realizar aquellos movimientos con precisión y a la vez de un modo tan artístico. A Francia aquello le parecía bello.

Otra parte de él, no estaba de acuerdo. Mucha gente en su casa (por lo tanto, esas ideas le influenciaban de algún modo) estaba en contra de las corridas de toros. De alguna manera, él lo veía igual. Se torturaba al animal sin necesidad de hacerlo, por el simple espectáculo.

Aunque le gustaba. ¡En fin! Era todo un lío. Pero había otro motivo que hacía que a Francis le fascinaran las corridas de toros. Ese motivo lo estaba observando de primera mano. En la sala donde Antonio se preparaba para salir al ruedo, observaba el culo prieto del susodicho, claramente realzado por el pantalón. El español no se había enterado de que le estaba mirando, se encontraba demasiado ocupado acabando de ponerse bien la ropa.

- ¿Por qué dices que no te pones este traje a diario?

- ¿Porque es un traje de luces y se pone para torear? -dijo España sin tan siquiera mirarle.

- Es una pena... Una auténtica pena... -replicó el francés hipnotizado con cada movimiento del trasero. Ojalá Antonio no dejara de moverse durante más rato. Se fue acercando a él, se agachó y se quedó a la altura de su culo, mirando de cerca- Una verdadera tragedia...

España se giró al notar que la voz de su vecino estaba ahora más cerca. El cambio de perspectiva no supuso ningún drama para Francis; la parte de delante no estaba nada mal tampoco.

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó el hispano arqueando una ceja.

- ¿No te aprieta demasiado? -inquirió el galo, hechizado, mirando sin pudor alguno. Señaló con el dedo índice la zona del paquete.

- No aprieta. Lo justo. -respondió sin dejar de mirarle. El español sabía que ese estado ausente del francés no significaba nada bueno.

Confirmó sus temores (por llamarlo de alguna manera, ya que realmente no es que le provocara miedo alguno) cuando se percató de que el dedo índice se acercaba. Lo cazó al vuelo. En ese momento Francis levantó la mirada y puso un puchero.

- Siempre eres tan cruel~...

Antonio arqueó una ceja cuando vio que, después de aquella afirmación, Francia volvía a mirarle el paquete. Puso los ojos en blanco por un momento y tiró de él para levantarlo. El galo se quejó ante aquello. Él quería seguir observando el 'paisaje'. Jodido paisaje... Era espléndido.

- La próxima vez que nos enrollemos deberías ponerte ese traje. Hablando en plata: Me pone cosa mala.

- Olvídate. -replicó después de un rato en silencio el español- Además, a saber cuándo será la próxima vez. Quizás ya se me haya roto el traje.

- ¿¡Eeeeh! ¿Tanto tiempo me vas a impedir que te recuerde las maravillas del 'trato francés'? -el galo se fue hacia él para abrazarse pero España se echó grácilmente hacia un lado y se zafó. Francis le miró con aire ofendido- ¿Por qué te apartas?

- Estoy practicando para cuando salga al ruedo. -dijo el español con una sonrisilla superior mientras se ponía la torerilla.

Francia estaba apunto de saltarle encima cuando irrumpió en la habitación un hombre que informó a España de que comenzarían en unos minutos. El hispano le dio las gracias. Francia no se las dio. De hecho el galo le maldecía por haber interrumpido justo antes de poder abordar al hispano.

- ¿Me verás desde el palco? -inquirió de repente el español acercándose a su vecino.

- Me sentaré más cerca. Así podré ver mejor. -dijo Francis sonriendo.

- ¿No tendrás problemas? Quizás alguien te conozca. -le dijo con aire preocupado el hispano

- Tranquilo. Todo el mundo estará demasiado pendiente de tu trasero. Nadie se fijará en mí. -dijo Francia con una sonrisilla. España estalló en una sonora carcajada- Si lo haces bien, tu hermanito te dará un buen manoseo en ese estupendo pandero como premio.

- ¡Saca mi culo de tu mente! -dijo el español riendo. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro- Ahora voy a concentrarme. Luego podemos ir a tomar algo si te apetece, ¿vale?

- Te tomo la palabra.

Francis se sentó. A su lado, una muchacha se movió algo nerviosa para dejarle sitio. El galo le guiñó un ojo y la chica desvió la mirada avergonzada. Abrió la boca para hablar con ella cuando sonaron las trompetas que indicaban el inicio. El rubio desvió su atención al ruedo. Ya tendría luego ocasión de ligar. La res entró con furia al arena. Al poco rato apareció Antonio: soberbio, concentrado, con cara de dominar la situación.

Sentía fascinación por esa faceta del hispano que sólo se veía cuando estaba delante del toro. El mundo podía estar desmoronándose fuera de esa plaza de toros que Francis no apartaría su mirada azulada de España, observando cada gesto y cada grácil movimiento que hacía en el momento preciso. Sin perder detalle de su expresión cuando gritaba al toro y agitaba el capote para que éste se lanzara a por él. En aquellos momentos, España era artístico. Estaba como a otro nivel. Francia encontraba aquello muy parecido a una expresión de la belleza. Por eso mismo no podía desviar la mirada, preso del hechizo de esa expresión de arte del español. Como un murmullo, la perfecta banda sonora, se escuchaban los "Ole" que la gente coreaba. Entonces el rubio se sentía sumergido de pleno en parte de la cultura vecina. No le desagradaba la sensación en absoluto.

La gente aplaudió y él notó su móvil vibrar en el bolsillo. El galo cogió el teléfono y hablando en un susurro respondió a la llamada. Buen momento había escogido su jefe. Al no estar del todo concentrado en lo que veía, Francis empezó a sentirse nervioso. El toro se dirigía hacia Antonio y, en el último momento, se desvió y corneó al hispano un par de veces. El galo había abierto la boca pero ni tan siquiera pudo pronunciar una exclamación horrorizada como el resto de la plaza había hecho. Apretando el móvil en la mano, Francia observaba como los otros toreros salían a la plaza para alejar la atención del toro de España. Otros dos hombres habían cogido a Antonio, uno por los brazos y el otro por los pies, y lo cargaban fuera del ruedo. Francis sólo pudo ver dos cosas: El gesto de puro dolor de España y el reguero de sangre que dejaba a su paso.

Se abrió paso entre la gente, saltando por entre las diferentes filas del tendido. Una vez llegó a la baranda, tomó impulso y saltó hacia la zona del pasillo. Corrió y empujó a unos cuantos que insistían en que no podía estar allí hasta que por fin alcanzó el lugar, en el interior de la plaza, fuera de las miradas de los curiosos, donde habían movido a Antonio. Lo habían trasladado a una pequeña enfermería. El lugar era deprimente y, con sólo echar un vistazo al lugar, Francis supo que allí no podrían hacer nada.

¡Siempre se lo había dicho! ¡Debería tener mejor preparadas esas enfermerías! Se abrió paso hacia donde estaba. Tenía una herida profunda en el muslo derecho, por la parte interior. Había sangre. Mucha. Quizás había rozado la arteria. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras la banda sonora de ese momento eran gritos de los españoles a su lado que no entendía y los quejidos de dolor de Antonio.

El tipo a su lado estaba cortando vendas e intentaba desinfectar la herida con alcohol. Aquello le enervó. ¿Es que nadie podía tener la suficiente sangre fría para poder tratarle como debía? ¿Y ese tipo de dónde había salido? ¿De la escuela de medicina? Porque parecía un recién graduado.

- ¿Habéis llamado a la ambulancia? -dijo Francia finalmente. En ese momento su propia voz le sonó extraña. Se desabrochó los botones de los puños de las mangas y se las arremangó.

- Sí. Vienen de camino. -dijo uno de los hombres que estaban allí.

- Si sigue sangrando así y no hacéis nada, se morirá.

El galo tomó un rollo de vendas, cortó un trozo y lo usó para atarse el pelo y que no se le viniera hacia delante. Buscó entre las cosas y encontró una montaña de toallas y trapos. Eso serviría. Francia tomó la pierna que en otras ocasiones había sujetado para cosas mucho más agradables y la miró fijamente, intentando recordar en qué posición iría mejor para poder presionar sobre la herida. Inspiró hondo para tratar de relajarse. Toda la calma que logró ganar se le fue cuando escuchó que España le llamaba con la voz entrecortada y aquejada.

- Tranquilo. No voy a dejar que te mueras. -dijo Francis.

Ahora le tocaba 'echarle un par de huevos', como decían los españoles. Francia solía ser muy cobarde para bastantes cosas. Le primaba el instinto de supervivencia. En ese momento tenía que calmarse y actuar, enfrentar la situación de cara. Debía presionar correctamente para que sangrara menos y darle tiempo a la ambulancia a llegar.

Cogió un par de toallas y las apretó bien fuerte contra la herida. España se quejó al notar la presión sobre ésta. Le dolería más que si no apretaba pero al menos no sangraría tanto. No había cortado la hemorragia y, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había sangrado, no podían seguir eternamente así. La dichosa ambulancia seguía sin llegar. Francia empezaba a sentirse irritado.

- ¿Cuánto más piensan tardar? ¿Es que pretenden dejar morir a su nación? -dijo con patente indignación el galo.

- F-Francia no... -empezó el hispano con voz ronca y claramente afectada.

- Tú cállate. No intentes defenderlos porque no tiene perdón que estén tardando tantísimo, ¿vale? Así que no intentes que me calle.

España no dijo nada, otorgando. Le repateaba que intentara justificarlos en una situación así. ¡No tenía razón y no la tenía! Nadie iba a hacerle pensar lo contrario a Francia; ni siquiera el mismo Antonio.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -dijo el francés al ver el gesto cansado de España. No le tranquilizaba nada.

- Mareado... Tengo sueño.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra dormirte! ¡¿Me oyes? -dijo con aire enfadado el galo

- Pero estoy...

- ¡Ni 'pero', ni manzano, ni olmo, ni olivero! No te puedes dormir. Tienes que estar despierto hasta que la ambulancia llegue, ¿vale? -replicó el galo. Hizo un gesto para que uno de los presentes siguiera apretando sobre la herida. Tiró de él y lo incorporó en ese lecho improvisado y cutre que había en el lugar. España quedó apoyado sobre su hombro, respirando pesadamente, con los ojos entrecerrados- Antonio, espabila.

- Déjame dormir... Francia...

- No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente. -dijo con aire nervioso el galo, moviéndole un poco para que abriera los ojos. La ambulancia ya se escuchaba, por fin- No te permito que mueras patéticamente.

- Egoísta.

Fue lo último que escuchó. Lo siguiente fue una oleada de ruidos provenientes de todas partes. La ambulancia llegar, las puertas de ésta, la camilla, las puertas de la plaza, gritos en español. Francia no pudo hacer nada para evitar que los enfermeros le 'arrebatasen' a España de entre sus brazos. Intentó ir en la ambulancia pero no le dejaron. ¿El motivo? Ni idea, no lo entendió. En ese momento se arrepintió de no saber ni papa de español. Francia se quedó a las puertas de la plaza de toros, observando como la ambulancia se alejaba. Y en ese momento recordó otro motivo por el cual odiaba las corridas de toros.

Si el rato que pasó en la enfermería había sido malo, después no es que hubiera mejorado mucho. Literalmente, Francis no sabía dónde estaba. Había llegado a la plaza guiado por España. Cabe decir que no se había fijado en el camino, demasiado perdido en el pensamiento de que podría ver el trasero del español en cosa de minutos. Primero tuvo que encontrar un lugar en el que limpiar sus manos de sangre (no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto sabiendo que era toda de Antonio). Aunque luego lo intentó, no encontró a nadie que supiera francés. Empezó a indignarse seriamente. Tendría que hablar con España sobre la posibilidad de impartir francés como segunda lengua en sus colegios.

Hablando la mitad por señas y soportando que su interlocutor español hablase unos cuantos decibelios más alto de lo normal (como si fuera a entenderlo mejor sólo porque hablara más alto...) Francis comprendió qué debía hacer para ir al hospital. Suerte que preguntó al tipo aquel que le entendía al hospital al que le llevaban (La suerte se le acabó cuando lo perdió de vista y tuvo que empezar a preguntar, claro está)

Por fortuna, había una parada de metro que quedaba cerca. Se apoyó en la máquina en la que estaba comprando el ticket y suspiró inaudiblemente. Ya hacía mucho rato que se lo habían llevado, seguramente se perdería la operación. Vale que no podría hacer nada más que esperar, pero al menos estaría allí por cualquier cosa que pudiera surgir.

Las paradas se le hicieron eternas. Se apoyó en una esquina alejada del primer vagón y se dedicó a mirar el suelo. Esperaba que todo hubiera ido bien. Recordó el rostro de Antonio y notó un pellizco en el estómago. Le había visto muchas veces herido e igualmente no se comparaba con el malestar que sentía. Quizás era porque las guerras tienen un motivo (o al menos se finge) y el toreo era algo más como una afición. No podía soportar la idea de que pudiera pasarle algo grave por culpa de un simple hobby.

Horas después, llegó al sitio. La diosa fortuna le sonrió y se encontró con el jefe de España a las puertas del hospital. Así se evitaría tener que decir que lo conocía y pelearse con la recepcionista porque ésta le dijera que era información confidencial y que no se lo podía decir. Como bien dedujo, le habían operado para cerrar bien la herida y hacía poco rato que lo habían trasladado a planta. Según palabras del jefe de España: "Está débil, pero es normal con la sangre que ha perdido"

Entró en la habitación y los ojos verdes del hispano se clavaron en él. Francia se quedó estático, clavado en el umbral de la puerta. A Antonio se le veía pálido y cansado

- ¿Te quedarás ahí? No muerdo. -dijo España con voz ronca y reseca. Seguramente era todo debido a la anestesia.

Francia entró y cerró la puerta. Se acercó y se dejó caer sobre un sillón, con aire cansado, suspirando pesadamente. No hizo falta que nadie le dijera a Antonio que Francis no estaba de humor. Por su cara, ya podía deducir que le había dado un susto de los gordos. Además, podía recordar más o menos con claridad la cara que ponía en la enfermería de la plaza.

- Lo siento.

- No te disculpes sin tan siquiera decir por qué pides perdón. -dijo Francia después de mirarle con cierto reproche. No quería que se disculpara. No es como si España se hubiera lanzado hacia los cuernos del toro a propósito- Me he asustado.

- Lo sé. Lamento eso.

- Deberías dejarlo.

- ¿Qué? -pronunció incrédulo el español.

- El toreo. Deberías dejarlo. -repitió el galo ahora mirándole fijamente a los ojos- La próxima vez podrías no tener tanta suerte y desangrarte en esa penosa enfermería. Si yo no hubiera estado para hacer presión sobre la herida y enseñarles cómo tratar esos casos a esos enfermeros muertos de pánico...

- Pero has estado.

- Pero podría no haber estado. -dijo seriamente Francis.

- Podrías haberlo hecho mal igualmente y me podría haber muerto.

- Pues otro motivo para que lo dejes. -sentenció el francés.

- También podría salir mañana a la calle y podría arrollarme un camión. Sabes que todos los días nos enfrentamos a esos riesgos. No voy a dejar de torear, me gusta.

- ¡Vale! Está bien. Sigue poniéndote en peligro innecesariamente y sigue haciendo que me preocupe cada vez que pasan estas cosas. No me importa. -dijo molesto el rubio. España hizo una mueca de ligero descontento cuando le vio comportarse de ese modo.

- Acércate.

- ¿Para qué?

- Yo no me puedo levantar. No seas cabezota. Anda, acércate. -dijo España ahora él molesto también por la apatía de Francis.

El rubio bufó un poco irritado por no saber negarse a las peticiones (o más bien exigencias) de su vecino. Se plantó al lado de la cama, mirando las sábanas como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo. Tenía un gesto enfurruñado, como el de un niño que se niega a reconocer cualquier otra opinión que alguien intentara hacerle comprender. España estiró el brazo que no tenía la vía y acarició la mejilla del galo. Su gesto se tornó más relajado pero aún así no le miraba.

- Esto ya ha pasado otras veces. Sé que lo has pasado mal.

- Deja de decir eso. Me siento estúpido. No dejas de preocuparte por lo 'mal que lo he pasado' cuando tú eres al que acaban de operar hace un rato y el que tiene seguramente la pierna llena de puntos. ¡Y sí! Lo he pasado mal. ¿Y si no lo hubiera hecho bien? ¿Y si hubiera tenido que hacerte un torniquete? ¿Y si hubieses perdido la pierna? No me cargues con esas responsabilidades.

- Lo-

- Deja de disculparte. -dijo Francia tapándole la boca con la mano. España le miraba un poco sorprendido. Bueno, no era la mejor manera de portarse con alguien que recientemente había estado apunto de morir. Apartó la mano pero, antes de poder alejarla mucho, el hispano la tomó entre la suya.

- ¿Cuántas veces me ha pillado un toro?

- Un montón.

- Pues ya está. Siempre te enfadas y luego acabas viniendo a verme y te vuelves a entusiasmar. No me digas que lo deje, no lo dejé las otras veces y no lo haré ahora.

- Después yo soy como un niño caprichoso, ¿eh? A ver si dejaré de venir a verte.

- ¿Y perderte mi trasero enfundado en el traje de luces? -dijo Antonio riendo por un momento. Aquel comentario le sacó una sonrisa a Francis también. Dichoso español, se supone que intentaba estar enfadado con él para que lo pensara y lo dejara. Pero él encima le hacía reír.

- Ya te vale~ ... -dijo imitando un tono ligeramente ofendido (aunque sonaba bastante jovial)- Mira que jugar con los puntos débiles de tu hermanito. Con lo mucho que él se tiene que preocupar por ti cuando te da por jugar delante de animales locos.

- Oye. Tampoco te pases. ¿O es que no te acuerdas de lo de hace dos años? Ese día fui yo el que pensó que le iba a dar un infarto por la preocupación o algo.

Francia sonrió tensamente. Bueno, ahí no le faltaba razón.

**Dos años antes...**

- _Señor..._ -escuchó una voz de mujer- _¡Señor!_ _¡Está babeando el suelo! ¡Me lo va a limpiar usted, ¿entiende?_

- _Oui, oui... D'accord._ -murmuró Francis.

La señora de la limpieza le miró como si estuviera absolutamente loco. No es que no tuviera motivos la pobre mujer. El francés se encontraba inclinado hacia delante y con la cabeza bocabajo para poder observar desde un ángulo más interesante el trasero de España, que se exponía unos metros más allá. Si fuera por él, el traje de luces se haría el uniforme oficial de los españoles.

Encontró el ángulo perfecto en el que además podía adivinar parte de la forma de las regiones vitales de España y una sonrisa pervertida se instaló en su rostro. ¿Sería malo si intentara sacarle una fotografía? Sería el perfecto cuadro que poner en el salón. Seguro que a la primera visita que realizara el hispano Francis sería cruelmente asesinado. Pero bueno, moriría feliz. Eso sin dudarlo. El galo, aún en esa postura, se quedó delirando imaginando que su vecino español decidía no matarlo sino que se ofrecía a enseñarle esa misma escena pero a escasos centímetros de su cara.

Cuando reaccionó y volvió a la realidad, se encontró con España, con la misma pose en la que él estaba, mirándole de frente.

- ¿Qué haces en esta pose tan rara? -dijo el español riendo- Tenías una expresión un poco rara. ¿No será por culpa de que se te fue toda la sangre al cerebro?

No. Francia estaba seguro de que ese no era el problema. Su sangre estaba, probablemente, concentrándose en otro punto. Se incorporó. España siguió su ejemplo.

- ¡España~! ¡Cuánto tiempo! -exclamó el francés extendiendo los brazos y, posteriormente, abrazándole.

- Tampoco hace tanto. -contestó el español riendo ante la efusividad de su vecino galo- Gracias por venir a verme.

- No me las tienes que dar. Ya sabes que admiro lo bien que lo haces. -replicó bajando una de las manos con disimulo y tocando el trasero.

Aquello debía ser el paraíso, sí. Se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla. España le miró curioso y le devolvió el beso en la mejilla. Por un momento hubiera llorado de pura felicidad. Era tan mono~

- Ahora voy a ir a prepararme. -dijo España intentando apartarse. El galo hizo un puchero e intentó que no se escapara.

- ¿Eeeh~? ¿Tan pronto? -se quejó el francés.

- Luego ya hablamos. -rió el español intentando huir.

- Pero luego ya no tendrás el traje~

Intentó no dejarle huir pero no pudo. Se escurrió de entre sus brazos y el galo no pudo más que suspirar pesadamente. Se sentó en la parte del tendido que quedaba al sol (las únicas entradas que había podido conseguir) y se puso unas gafas para poder ver el ruedo sin deslumbrarse.

La tarde se estaba desarrollando bastante bien. Antonio parecía inspirado y lo estaba bordando. Y su expresión... Por dios. Si no fuera porque había un toro enloquecido por el dolor ahí abajo, saltaba y le hacía cosas de todo menos inocentes delante de todo los asistentes. Bueno, eso podría hacerlo luego quizás, sin miradas indiscretas.

De repente escuchó gritos de la gente, intentaban apartarse. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? El tiempo fue más lento (o esa impresión le dio) cuando vio que el toro había saltado y estaba en la zona del público.

No era algo tan extraño en el mundo del toreo, en otras ocasiones el morlaco había saltado y había logrado colarse en la zona del público, causando graves daños. A España siempre le parecía algo horrible, pero aún se quedó más atemorizado cuando reconoció en la zona a cierto vecino suyo.

- ¡Francia! -gritó al ver que el toro se acercaba cada vez más a la zona en la que estaba él.

Agarró bien el capote y empezó a trepar para subir a la zona donde se encontraba el público. No era el único que se dirigía a la zona superior. Había gente herida a su paso. Un hombre tenía una cornada importante. Miró hacia arriba. ¿Dónde estaba Francis? Empezó a llamarlo y de repente lo vio levantarse. Tenía la mano sobre el abdomen, en la zona de la izquierda. Parecía algo desorientado.

- ¡¿Estás bien?

- Es un rasguño.

- Estás sangrando. Eso no es un rasguño.

Aunque podría haber sido peor. Igualmente, Francia estaba extraño. Seguía ausente, desorientado. España le agarró por los hombros y le obligó a mirarle. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que el pelo en la parte de la izquierda de la cabeza empezaba a tener un color rojizo.

- Joder. Francia, te sangra la cabeza. ¿Te has pegado un golpe?

- ... No lo sé. Puede.

- Francia, eh, escúchame. ¿Te has golpeado contra algo o ha sido el toro?

El rubio tardaba mucho en contestar y España sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Si había sido el toro, Francis estaba jodido. El francés se llevó una mano a la sien, le empezaba a doler bastante la cabeza y la herida del torso.

- Creo que ha sido contra el bordillo de los asientos...

Se hubiera sentido más aliviado de no ser porque vio que Francis parecía cada vez más afectado por las heridas. Lo sujetó bien fuerte cuando notó que se tambaleaba un poco. Se quejaba más de la cabeza que de la herida del abdomen, que aún sangraba algo. Por suerte las ambulancias ya llegaban.

- Vamos, Francia.

El susodicho no ponía de su parte. Parecía demasiado anulado por el intenso dolor de cabeza. Se fijó en que la mancha que antes apenas se veía, ahora era más rojiza, lo que significaba que seguía sangrando. No era nada bueno aquello. Lo cargó como pudo y en la pose que le pareció más segura para él. Sintió una punzada de dolor por dentro cuando notó que una mano de Francis se aferraba con fuerza a su traje.

Lo bueno de ser una nación era que todo el mundo le solía dar prioridad. A menos de la mitad del trayecto en ambulancia, Francia perdió el conocimiento. España, apoyado en la puerta de la ambulancia, miraba la escena serio. Le gustaría acercarse e intentar hacerle despertar aunque eso sería una soberana estupidez. Lo único que podía hacer era dejar a los profesionales trabajar.

La gente le miraba en la sala de espera, asombrados viendo su traje de luces. España no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro, cansado de estar sentado. Al menos, de aquel modo, se distraía de otro tipo de pensamientos. Horas después salió el doctor: le habían dado puntos en la cabeza, le habían sedado para calmar el dolor y habían curado la herida del abdomen. Habían dicho que harían seguimiento para ver cómo evolucionaba al golpe. Era posible que luego no recordara nada del incidente. Bueno, mientras eso fuera todo lo que olvidara, estaba bien.

Cuando Francis recobró la conciencia, un estupendo dolor de cabeza le recibió. También le dolía un poco el abdomen. Trató de pensar y no pudo recordar qué era lo que había ocurrido. Estaba claro que algo había pasado. Notaba algo pesado sobre sus piernas. ¿Y si se había quedado paralítico o algo? Se quedó más tranquilo cuando intentó mover los dedos de los pies y éstos reaccionaron. Abrió los ojos y vio una habitación de hospital y, justo donde estaba el peso, medio torso de España, el cual dormía profundamente. Se fijó en que tenía su mano agarrada por la del hispano. El susodicho aún llevaba puesto el traje de luces. Ahora recordó parte de lo que había pasado. Sonrió un poco y acarició con el pulgar la mano de Antonio.

Aquel gesto despertó a España. El rubio se sobresaltó un poco al ver como abría los ojos de repente. No había esperado aquello. Cuando Antonio dormía plácidamente, costaba mucho despertarlo. Eso sí, cuando estaba atento a algo, se despertaba a la mínima.

- Francia... -dijo aún desorientado al haberse despertado bruscamente.

- Estoy bien. Me duele la cabeza horrores y no recuerdo bien qué ha pasado. Pero estoy bien.

Vio el gesto que hizo España justo antes de abrazarse a él fuertemente. Le sobrecogió un poco verle poner esa cara.

- Me podrías haber hecho daño tirándote así de bruscamente sobre mí... -dijo Francis en un intento de relajar el ambiente.

El de pelos castaños no contestó nada. Notó que temblaba ligeramente. Le hubiera pedido perdón por preocuparle así y recordó que esa era una mala manía que tenía el español en ocasiones similares. Recordaba haber recibido disculpas aún cuando Antonio era el que había salido herido. No le gustaba la sensación que tenía en ese momento. Lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo también durante el rato que necesitara.

Actualmente

No podía negar que ambos habían tenido sus sustos dentro de las plazas de toros. Eso sí, la balanza de disgustos se tambaleaba claramente hacia Francia, que había sufrido más sobresaltos que el otro. El galo le sujetó el mentón, obligándole a mirar. España esperaba que se aprovechara y le diera un beso en los labios. Fue diferente de lo que hubo esperado, le besó en la mejilla bastante cariñoso. Antonio le miró algo sorprendido.

- Ahora tienes que esforzarte para que se te cure bien pronto esa herida, ¿vale? -dijo el galo revolviéndole un poco el pelo y guiñando un ojo.

- S-sí... -dijo España con un ligero sonrojo y algo azorado. Francis le sonrió algo divertido ante su repentina timidez- ¿Quieres ver la herida? Me han puesto un montón de puntos. Parece como si tuviera un remiendo.

- No es que me apetezca pero me la enseñarás igualmente, ¿verdad? -replicó con una sonrisa resignada.

- Mira, mira -insistió Antonio. Levantó las sábanas y le enseñó la herida.

- Ugh, se ve horrible. ¿Te va a quedar marca? Dime que tu hermosa pierna va a quedar igual que siempre. _Si'l vous plaît_.

- Me dijeron que se me iría.

- Espero que se te cure para poder meterte mano bien pronto~

- Te pegaría si no me sintiera tan mareado aún.

* * *

**Otro capítulo más... Mon Dieu! Me queda un trocito más y el epílogo. Seguramente escribiré algo breve para que el trocito no se quede huérfano, y ya está... De verdad, últimamente no se me ocurre nada XDDD Este capítulo se lo dedico a **_akirah_, **que me dijo lo mucho que le gustaba mi historia cuando nos encontramos en el salón del cómic y me llegó al corazón ver lo mucho que deseaba que actualizara. Gracias ;w; -emoción-**

**Sobre el capítulo: Tenía ganas de escribir algo así. Me imagino el mal rato... Y cuando iba casi por el final pensé que podría también haber sufrido algún susto España por culpa del toro. Así que, están los dos escenarios. Me divierte mucho la enfermiza obsesión que tiene Francia con el traje de torero. Pero no es para menos. No le culpo ù.u**

**Paso a comentar vuestros bonitos reviews~ -hearts-**

_Maruy-chan, _**España con fiebre se queda bastante KO x'D da penita. Claro, no puedo imaginar a Francia aprovechándose del momento cuando realmente ve que lo está pasando mal. Quizás cuando viese que ya estaba mejor... pero no mientras. XDDD gato perezoso y calvo xDDDDDD Acabarás haciendo llorar a Francia xD**

_ReddyS, _**seeeh estuvo mucho tiempo que no se podía subir nada -sighs- por suerte se arregló. Espero que ahora no me dé problemas xDDD Sólo me falta eso xDDD Los gatos franceses gigantes son buenas mascotas 8D Un poco pesadas pero bueno... xD La morena era un personaje random. No tenía nombre. En ningún momento se dijo xD Así que puedes llamarla como te apetezca xD**

_Suzume Mizuno, _**Seguramente. No creo que vayan diciéndole a todo el mundo que son una nación. Supongo que sería algo raro ·_· Un intento de vivir normalmente no creo que les haga daño. Los imagino hablando con gente y no diciéndoles nada para poder sentirse humanos por un rato. Si estuviéramos hablando de una relación profesional, la hostia le hubiera costado cara. España sigue siendo un país y eso. Estoy intentando mucho lo de no repetir las palabras XDD ¡Sí, me has traumatizado! XDDD Pero bueno, ahora intento ir con mucho cuidado.**

_Moonplata, _**awww~ A veces fanfiction no avisa, es así de puta (XD) Uaah~ los dos capítulos de golpe fueron peligrosos para tu salud ;A;! Aww gracias por decir que los escribo adorables ;w; -hearts-**

_Megangic, _**uoh ò.o además me habías agregado a amigos en LJ, ¿no? O eso creo recordar (pasó un poco de tiempo, sí xD) Dios santo, eso de dormir con ellos y que contaran ovejas para dormir... Sería demasiado genial... -expresión perdida mientras imagina- España debería tener excusa, sí... pero supongo que le da pereza xD ¿D-doujinshis de ellos? -blush- E-eso en realidad sería awesome, pero yo no dibujo bien como para hacerlos :'D C-club de fans ·/· -momento tímido on-**

_Akirah, _**uaah~ qué honor~ =D Si consigues meterte en el fic y grabarlos, quiero que me pases la cinta -xDDD- Perdón por tardar más de lo que te dije ;w; Pero igualmente te dedico el capítulo. El fic de la ocupación francesa tengo que encontrarle un título. Es una batalla que aún no he abandonado. Además tengo que organizarme y continuarlo xD. No lo admitirá! Es Francia! Lo importante no lo dirá! *XD***

_Artemisav, _**... fanfiction está loco últimamente, seh ·_·U Ahahaha XDDD Alopecia XDDD. Nah, es que tiene demasiado y se puede permitir perderlo. Yo pierdo bastante pelo pero no estoy calva ôwo lo que pasa es que tengo demasiado xD. Dios santo 12 capítulos! XDDD ... S-sobreviviste? Te admiro! XDDD... Yo, en el fondo, también soy un poco como Antonio xD así que por eso tengo cierta facilidad escribiendo sobre él... ay sí, es que son amor, ¿cómo no amarlos? Amas el fic? o/o... A-a mí? ... *se queda estática y en shock* G-gracias? ò/ouuu**

_Atsun, _**awn... o-orgullosa de mí ;_; g-gracias! Sexo telefónico xDDDD Bueno, es Francia, tiene ese tipo de ideas xDDD En esa ocasión no aceptó pero quién dice que algún día no aceptaría? Lalala~ 8D Como le he comentado a otra persona, si España está tan tan tan mal, no creo que pudiera aprovecharse. Piensa que en el anime incluso cuidó a Inglaterra cuando lo vio tan mal. Francis tiene corazoncito! ;_; Es que las fans tienden a ponerlo como un pervertido que sólo piensa en eso. No es justo ;3; -ha desarrollado en este tiempo amor por el gabacho- xDDDDD Dejando pulgas xDDDDDDDD Me matas. Claro... los va soltando para asegurarse de que siempre está ahí... e_e seguro... xDDD La segunda que me insinúa que Francis tiene alopecia XDDD Tiene mucho pelo y se puede permitir perderlo sin quedarse calvo. Ya está! XD Tu medicina o/o aw... m-merci... no me comas ;A;! XDDDD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez~**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;D**

**Miruru.**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Y regreso a ti - Capítulo 22**

**XX15**

Se aburría. España solía morirse de aburrimiento en prácticamente todas las reuniones de la Unión Europea que duraban más de dos horas. Esa ya estaba en su cuarta hora. Arthur, que había sido al que le había tocado organizarla, ahora se entretenía enseñándoles unos diagramas sobre economía que Antonio no se esforzaba ni por entender. Observó a los presentes, todos mirando con cierto interés la pantalla blanca donde se reflejaba la proyección. Bueno, todos no. Italia estaba dormido sobre la silla, por suerte sin roncar. Miró de nuevo el gráfico y se sintió aún más aburrido y desesperado. Que alguien le pegara un tiro ya.

El tema que tenían entre mano en ese momento no es que le interesara demasiado a Francia. Lo solían tratar con mucha frecuencia en las últimas reuniones. Tampoco es que estuviera tremendamente aburrido. Se había decidido a tomar anotaciones de lo que se iba comentando. Luego se las pasaría a su jefe y así se libraría de tener que explicarle una versión reducida de la conferencia. En el folio en el que estaba escribiendo, aparte de frases resumiendo los conceptos que consideraba más importantes, había dibujado un par de pechos. Sí, infantil, pero al menos estuvo entretenido durante cinco minutos mientras los dibujaba. Después estuvo entretenido otros diez minutos, intentando imaginar a la poseedora de dicha delantera. El entretenimiento se terminó y ahora simplemente pasaba su mirada de la pantalla al folio, del folio a la pantalla.

Todo hasta que escuchó movimiento a dos asientos de distancia (en medio había una silla vacía, la de Inglaterra) y un pequeño ruido de algo golpeando la mesa. Ladeó la mirada y observó que Antonio se había echado sobre la susodicha mesa, apoyando hasta la frente sobre ella. Se le dibujó una sonrisa. De verdad que no podía evitar aburrirse, ¿eh? Si no estaba su jefe, España se esforzaba menos en disimular lo poco que le interesaba lo que se hablaba. Miró el folio y luego miró a Antonio. Se le dibujó una sonrisa traviesa. Arrancó una esquina intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, la arrugó, se aseguró de que nadie miraba, y se la tiró al hispano.

Nada, ni se percató. Claro, el trozo no es que fuera grande. Hizo lo mismo un total de diez veces. A la onceava, el papelito le dio en una mejilla a España y por fin le miró. Francis le hizo un gesto con el rostro que quería preguntarle que qué le pasaba. Su vecino suspiró inaudiblemente, con una expresión que claramente decía: Me aburro. Francia volvió a sonreír. Cogió otra hoja y se puso a dibujar. Curioso, España se incorporó e intentó ver, con disimulo, qué era lo que el galo hacía. No pudo divisar nada. Francia comprobó si alguien miraba y se dio cuenta de que no: o estaban demasiado ocupados escuchando, o estaban en el mundo del sopor profundo que la verborrea de Arthur les provocaba (todo sea dicho, éste estaba de espaldas, no le vería). Se puso el folio a la altura del pecho. En éste había dibujado unos senos femeninos y puso una pose un poco afeminada con disimulo. No quería llamar la atención de nadie al moverse demasiado.

No tenía precio ver la sonrisa progresiva que se había instalado en el rostro de España. Ni ver cómo de repente se encogía un poco y se llevaba una mano delante de la boca, intentando calmar las ganas de estallar en una carcajada. Acabó por desviar la mirada. Si seguía viéndolo así, terminaría por reír él también. Dejó el folio sobre la mesa y siguió escribiendo.

A los cinco minutos, lo escuchó suspirar de nuevo. Ladeó el rostro y le miró otra vez interrogativamente. El español señaló a Arthur y de repente se llevó una mano delante de la boca e hizo ver que bostezaba. Francis puso los ojos en blanco por un momento y afirmó con la cabeza. Se llevó la mano delante de la cara y puso una expresión de que era un rollo. España, cuando vio que el otro miraba, afirmó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano como si se quitara una lágrima (de lo mucho que se aburría).

Francia le señaló como dándole la razón y a continuación se cubrió el rostro con las manos e hizo ver que lloraba desesperadamente de lo aburrido que era. Antonio sonrió viendo eso. Cuando Francis le observó de nuevo hizo un gesto como si se estuviera estrangulando con su propia corbata de la desesperación que lo embargaba. En su turno, Francia hizo ver que se bebía un vaso y de repente empezó a hacer gestos como si se estuviera muriendo envenenado. Le costó no reírse con esa.

España puso cara de horror e hizo que se estaba cortando las venas. Esta vez fue el rubio el que intentó no reírse con todo su empeño. A continuación, el galo fingió que montaba algo. De repente su mano era una pistola, se la puso disimuladamente en la sien, con cara de horror, de llorar y de sufrir. Entonces, apretó el gatillo y puso cara de "morir". En ese momento, España se giró totalmente hacia el otro lado, intentando controlarse. No pudo. Estalló en una carcajada que dejó al resto de la sala totalmente desconcertada. Lo peor es que no se le acababa, no podía dejar de reír y reír recordando a Francia suicidándose pegándose un tiro con su propia mano con tal de no escuchar a Inglaterra.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hace tanta gracia, _Spain_? -preguntó Arthur finalmente, indignado. ¿Es que siempre tenía que buscar el momento para fastidiarle? Era tan estúpido.

- A-ahahaha... n-nada... y-ya... creo que ya... -dijo el español risueño, secándose lágrimas de reír tanto- C-creo...

No era cierto. Volvió a recordarlo y volvió a darle la risa de nuevo. Algunos países le miraban extrañados, otros sonreían ligeramente (contagiados por el hispano). Era extraño que le pasaran ese tipo de cosas y aún más que no pudiera parar por mucho que lo intentara.

- V-vale... Ya...

- ¿Vas a parar de-? -dijo Inglaterra empezando a estar ya bastante irritado.

Ahora el que se rió fue Francia, no podía aguantar más. Su carcajada fue un poco más disimulada. Apoyó la cabeza contra una de sus manos, intentando no ver a nadie para no reírse más.

- ¿¡Y tú ahora de qué te ríes, _wine bastard_! ¿¡El estúpido español aún no ha dejado de reír y ahora empiezas tú!

- Perdón, perdón... -dijo Francis logrando recuperarse rápidamente. Sonrió con suficiencia mirando a Arthur- Es que he visto tus cejas y no he podido evitar reírme. ¿Es que te crecen cada día más? Un día serás sólo cejas~

Si España estaba apunto de calmarse, aquel comentario desencadenó otro ataque de risa. Ya hasta pegaba golpecitos sobre la mesa. Alemania se levantó y gritó que era suficiente, pero esta vez ni los gritos del alemán hicieron que el español pudiera parar.

- P-perdón... c-creo que... sa-saldré un rato a ver si con el aire se me pasa. -dijo Antonio aún riéndose.

Una vez España salió de la sala, ésta se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Cuando Arthur abrió la boca para continuar, Francia volvió a echarse a reír recordando a su vecino español. El resto de naciones le miró: aquello también era raro.

- ¡Vale! ¡Suficiente! Hacemos un descanso de cinco minutos. -dijo el inglés ya hasta la coronilla de esos dos. Al paso que iban, no terminarían nunca la dichosa reunión- Cuando regresemos, el que se ría, se va a enterar. Así que más os vale que se os pase la tontería en este tiempo.

El francés se levantó de la silla y salió rápidamente del sitio. Se llevó una mano al rostro y sonrió al rememorar la escena. No es que estuviera acostumbrado a reírse tanto y entonces recordó al culpable. Miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

España se encontraba en un balcón, disfrutando de la brisa. Por fin había podido dejar de reír, aunque le había costado. Llegó a un momento en el que ya le dolían las mejillas y todo. Volvió a sonreír recordando la situación mientras estaba apoyado en la baranda. Escuchó pasos y alguien apoyarse de espaldas contra la misma. Ladeó el rostro y su sonrisa se acentuó.

- ¿Ya se te ha pasado el ataque de risa? -preguntó Francis con una sonrisa.

- Sí, más o menos. -contestó el otro.

- ¿Tan divertido ha sido mi suicidio en directo? -inquirió. Se giró y adoptó la misma pose que el español tenía.

- Mucho. Deberías haber visto tu cara. Era tan, tan expresiva... Y luego tu excusa para estar riendo... -volvió de nuevo a soltar una suave carcajada. Otra vez se le contagió a Francia.

- ¿Quieres dejar de reírte? Si tú ríes, se me pega y cuando regresemos nos acabarán echando de la reunión.

- P-pero si eres tú el que te ríes. -dijo el español dándole un pequeño codazo amistoso.

- Porque tú te ríes. -replicó el francés devolviéndole el codazo- Y se nos tiene que pasar en cinco minutos.

- Eh, pero ¿y lo que hemos fastidiado a Inglaterra? -dijo repentinamente España, mirándole. Francia sonrió con malicia.

- Eso lo sé. ¡Cómo le he humillado! Ha estado genial, ¿verdad? ¡Y tú le interrumpiste como tres veces!

- Buen trabajo, _Francia_. -dijo el español levantando la mano.

- Buen trabajo, _Espagne. _-dijo el francés chocando los cinco con su vecino.

Francia no solía aburrirse demasiado, al menos porque sabía encontrar algo con lo que paliar el sopor. Pero entonces veía a España y no podía evitar intentar entretenerle con cualquier chorrada. Para rematarlo, el hispano le seguía el rollo y ambos comenzaban a hacer el imbécil. Era divertido. Seguro que nadie pensaría que aquello fuera algo de lo que estar orgulloso, pero Francia se divertía mucho haciendo el lerdo con España. No le importaba dejar que fuera una mala influencia para él.

Minutos después, España y Francia abucheaban a Inglaterra justo al lado de la puerta. El inglés les gritó, pero eso no hizo más que hacerles sentir ganadores. Cerraron justo cuando se venía hacia ellos y empezaron a correr hacia la salida más cercana mientras pensaban a dónde ir y qué hacer.

Francis había perdido los apuntes, Antonio no recordaría seguramente luego la mitad de lo que se había dicho y, además, se perderían el resto de la reunión porque no habían podido aguantarse la risa. Pero no es que se arrepintieran: lo bueno empezaba ahora que podían hacer, decir y reír lo que les apeteciera.

**XX16**

Debía confesar que a veces era el culpable de lo que ocurría. Aún así, era curioso que casi siempre nadie se percataba de que era él el que lo hacía. Ni el mismo Francia.

España era un país pasional. Todo el mundo lo sabía aunque nadie parecía acabar de comprender hasta qué punto él adoraba la pasión. Era capaz de hacer cosas que mucha gente no le creía capaz de hacer. Y por este motivo, no importaba qué hiciera, a veces se ganaba una disculpa por el comportamiento que él mismo había suscitado.

Le gustaba provocar sutilmente. Era una especie de arte. Poco a poco, con acciones no demasiado llamativas pero desafiantes, España lograba crear esa chispa de pasión que tanto adoraba. También era cierto que no todo el mundo reaccionaba del mismo modo. Había gente que ni se enteraba de aquellos movimientos. Había otros que aunque eran conscientes de lo que ocurría, no reaccionaban de ninguna manera. Y después estaba Francia.

El país del amor. Francia siempre había sido conocido por sus ideas liberales acerca del amor y los momentos íntimos entre dos personas. Casi siempre había ido por delante de los demás países y eso le había ganado la fama de desairado, pervertido y algo peligroso. ¿A quién le gustaría estar cerca de un tipo que a la mínima puede saltarte encima?

España no había tenido nunca demasiado inconveniente con aquello. Sabía controlar bastante al francés y se lo pasaba bien en su compañía. Demasiado hacía que se conocían y, además, se conocían bastante a fondo. Y cuando decía: "a fondo" se refería en sentido literal. No eran pocos los encuentros íntimos que había acabado teniendo con el francés.

Francia solía ser un amante pausado. Se tomaba su tiempo con los previos, besaba con mimo, con ternura. De hecho, era experto en hacerte sentir amado. Y seguramente era por eso que a España le costaba tan poco ser cariñoso con él del mismo modo. Esa era la faceta de Francia que la gran mayoría del mundo conocía. Sin embargo, él conocía una más. Esos momentos en los que la nación gala perdía la serenidad.

Y es que Francia era bien pasional aunque él no lo iba proclamando a los cuatro vientos y usualmente no era así de forma espontánea. Le había visto ligar en infinidad de ocasiones. Había observado, con divertimiento, que minutos más tarde estaba besando a un o una nueva desconocido o desconocida. Francia solía ser la voz de la tranquilidad en ese contacto. Se le veía perderse en gestos, en caricias, en el simple roce de sus pieles con suavidad.

De vez en cuando a Antonio aquello no le venía mal. Era agradable ese mimo y ese cariño. Pero aunque el resto de los días fuesen amigos, vecinos; cuando se encontraban en el sitio que fuera y prescindían de la ropa, España pasaba a ser un amante. Y, aunque sonara repetitivo, como amante, en ese rato lo "amaba" de veras. Con cada segundo que pasaba, el español deseaba más al galo hasta que su mente se fundía y ya no podía pensar ni remotamente en el qué dirán. Ni que le hubiese importado demasiado en realidad.

Así pues, a veces se transformaba en un ser egoísta que deseaba ver esa parte pasional de Francia y se dedicaba a provocarlo hasta que "explotaba". Nunca era igual y también, según el día, España se esmeraba más o menos. Como Francia se consideraba un poco bestia a veces, no solía darse cuenta de los tejemanes que urdía para transformarlo.

Por ejemplo, un día le había estado provocando con tal insistencia que, echados sobre la cama, Francis había pegado tal tirón a la ropa interior que la había desgarrado por completo. Sobra decir que, aunque no lo expuso abiertamente, España se sintió gratamente sorprendido por el arrebato de pasión. Bueno, también lamentaba que los hubiese roto pero comprar unos calzoncillos no era un gasto enorme tampoco.

- ¡Francia! - había exclamado en un tono sorprendido y entretenido.

- Shh... -había chistado el galo- Luego ya hablaremos de todo esto. Ahora piensa sólo en mí.

Minutos después, ya recuperados, Francia le había mirado suplicante y le había pedido que no le golpeara, que le compraría unos calzoncillos nuevos. También dijo que sabía que no debería haberse puesto de ese modo pero que se le fue la mano. España le observó curiosamente y finalmente reaccionó.

- No hace falta que me compres nada. Pero la próxima vez ten cuidado. Te emocionas de repente un montón. Como me destroces toda la ropa tendré que ir desnudo.

- Eso no me importaría. -dijo Francia con una sonrisa. Enseguida puso gesto arrepentido. No quería hacerle enfadar- ¡P-perdón! No te molestes. E-era una broma.

Raudo, Francia se había acercado a él y le besaba mimosamente para tratar que un posible enfado se le olvidara. Antonio se preguntaba cómo no se había dado cuenta de que, si se había acelerado tanto, él era bastante culpable de ello. Le daba reparo que Francia siempre se culpara a sí mismo, claro que a ver quién era el guapo que le decía: Eh, no. Que es todo porque yo te he estado provocando como si estuviese más salido que el pico de una mesa.

Ya cuando ocurría esto, España solía restarle importancia, perdonarle con extrema facilidad, dejaba que le mimara para intentar que volviese a quererle y que no pensara en golpearle por haber hecho lo que había hecho. A veces, todo había que admitirlo, las disculpas las merecía. Porque a veces era bastante bruto. Y en el momento no es que le molestara, al menos no por mucho tiempo, pero luego lo hacía.

España sentía fascinación por el Francia pasional. Amaba cómo reaccionaba a cada pequeña muestra de intensidad y abandonaba esa tranquilidad para responder incluso de manera más impetuosa. Aquella pasión alimentaba el "hambre" de España y se animaba a dar rienda suelta a su deseo de más.

En estos temas andaba su mente mientras la reunión del G-20 debatía sobre temas medioambientales. Miró de reojo a su vecino, a su lado, que se encontraba garabateando algo sobre una de las hojas que le habían dado. Francis había estado dibujando lo que veía tras la ventana, detrás de Inglaterra, que seguía hablando de a saber qué tema.. Era un dibujo bastante bueno. Se notaba que el galo tenía cierta pasión por el arte. De repente despertó y miró hacia Antonio. El hispano levantó el pulgar, dándole a entender que el dibujo le gustaba. Cogió otra hoja y escribió algo. Cuando se la acercó, España pudo leer un Merci y a continuación había un corazoncito dibujado. El español dibujó una carita sonriente y se la pasó. Se fijó en la sonrisa que se esbozó en el rostro del galo cuando vio aquello. La hoja le volvió a llegar y vio un círculo. Había escrito algo al lado; ponía: Dibújale algo más. Estuvieron un rato en el que no dejaron de pasarse el papel de un lado a otro. Era entretenido hacer un dibujo a medias aunque estaba quedando algo bastante raro. Francia aprovechó el momento en que le pasaba el folio para rozar la mano de España con disimulo. Lo que le llamó la atención fue que Antonio hiciese lo mismo al devolvérselo. Ladeó el rostro y se encontró los ojos verdes observándole. Francia bajó la vista a las manos y entre el índice y el pulgar tomó un dedo del hispano y jugueteó con él. Al rato, Inglaterra ya empezaba a estar cansado de verles. Vamos, era imposible no hacerlo.

- ¡Vosotros dos, dejad de hacer manitas! -exclamó indignado.

- Vaya~ -dijo España sonriendo divertido- ¿Acaso tienes envidia?

- No os pongáis celosos~ Tito Francia tiene amor para todos.

Se armó alboroto tras estas declaraciones. Alemania no se hizo esperar y puso silencio. De hecho, Francia se llevó un pisotón por parte de él. Dolía un montón y se le saltaron las lágrimas. La reunión se dio por finalizada y antes de poder reaccionar, España se había ido a saber dónde. Lo hubiese dejado pasar de no ser porque, antes de marcharse, notó como con su mano acariciaba la zona de las cervicales. Era raro. Bueno, quizás no tanto. España solía ser más cercano que el resto de los países. Pero, aún así, había habido mucho roce ahí.

El hispano se pasó bastante rato deambulando por el edificio, buscando los pasillos más vacíos y los que podrían ser mejor lugar en caso de que Francia diese con él. Y sabría que, si entendía que quería algo de él, lo encontraría. Era algo que no se podía explicar pero los países se encontraban con bastante facilidad. Se trataba de una sensación que venía desde dentro, un instinto, algo que no era explicable.

Tras largos minutos, Antonio ya empezaba a pensar que no iba a encontrarle. Bueno, pues nada. Una pena. Entonces alguien le empujó con fuerza contra una pared, le tapó la boca con una mano y pegó su cuerpo al suyo.

- Shhh...

Se quedó estático esperando. Escuchó voces hablando y que pasaban por el pasillo en el que hacía escasos segundos estaba él. Le vino ese aroma dulzón tan característico de Francia. Siempre le había gustado cómo olía. Por fin el silencio volvió a instalarse y lo único que se escuchaba ahora eran sus respiraciones. Francis se apartó de él, tiró de su muñeca, le hizo dar la vuelta y lo empujó contra la pared de nuevo. Esta vez, no obstante, dejó un cierto espacio.

- Has estado muy cariñosito durante la reunión, ¿no? -dijo Francia acercándose y besando con suavidad su mejilla.

- No más que tú ahora mismo. -contestó España.

- ¿Es que me echabas de menos y querías que me acercara a ti para recordarte lo cariñoso que puedo llegar a ser? -inquirió ahora besando su sien.

- Sí, quizás sí. -replicó sin inmutarse.

El que no pudo quedarse inalterable fue Francia. Muchas veces solía ser así de meloso y obtenía comentarios fríos que le chafaban todas sus esperanzas. Pero, ocasiones en las que España admitiese que echaba de menos que lo mimara... ¡Las podía contar con los dedos de sus manos! Pero claro... Sólo mimarlo. Ojalá pudiese meterle mano más allá de eso. No solía recordar lo mucho que deseaba a la nación hispana hasta que la tenía a su merced.

Acercó de nuevo sus cuerpos y España fue testigo, con decepción, de la compostura que había mantenido el francés. No negaba que no fuera agradable que colmaran a besos su rostro y que una de sus manos acariciara con mimo su espalda. Sin embargo, no era lo que quería. Antonio deseaba una explosión de desenfreno y frenesí. Quería sentir que Francia le necesitaba desesperadamente, que le urgía poseerle y que si vivía en ese instante era para perderse en cada rincón de su territorio. España encontraba placer en todo aquel remolino de sentimientos. No porque fuese el amo y señor de Francia en aquel momento aunque él no se diera cuenta (que eso también era reconfortante, sí), sino porque la pasión de los demás le parecía fascinante y en concreto la de Francis, maravillosa.

Era un cúmulo de sentimientos, un torbellino por el que dejarse arrastrar y al que contestar con la misma intensidad. Cuando sus manos se desnudaban con urgencia, como si temiesen que debajo de esas ropas no hubiese el cuerpo que tanto necesitaban catar. Cuando sus bocas se buscaban con deseo, sus alientos chocaban y sus lenguas se saludaban tras un largo tiempo sin verse; ambos luchando por controlar e imponer su necesidad sobre la del otro. El momento en el que sus cuerpos se movían de manera en que encajaban perfectamente el uno contra el otro y entre ellos no había ni un espacio libre en el que pudiera colarse una brizna de aire. Unidos, con la piel ardiendo de deseo y lujuria por su compañero...

Su cuerpo se estremeció de arriba abajo sólo con pensarlo. Aunque Francia creyó que era por sus mimos y el hispano le pareció adorable. Sin embargo, aquel estremecimiento involuntario le hizo ganar algo. Francis no pudo resistirlo; introdujo la mano por debajo de la camisa y acarició la espalda mientras se dedicaba a besar su cuello con cariño. España no tenía necesidad alguna de hacerlo. No tenía ese impulso irrefrenable que a veces obligaba a su cuerpo a pronunciarlo. Ni tan siquiera estaba en esa etapa en la que ni era consciente de hacerlo. Pero, aquella vez, era todo parte de su táctica. Suspiró audiblemente a medida que esos labios se deslizaban por su cuello y la mano acariciaba cada músculo de su espalda. ¿Que no iba a lograr nada? Eso era una tontería.

Igual que le ocurría a él mismo en ocasiones, Francia perdía el norte cuando escuchaba su voz o cualquier sonido que denotara que estaba disfrutando de sus caricias y la cercanía. La prueba viviente de aquello era que la otra mano acompañaba a su igual en la tarea de examinar su espalda. Un roce casual con la pierna cerca de sus regiones vitales, un jadeo a tiempo dentro de su boca cuando su derecha empezó a recorrer su torso y una mirada fija llena de decisión y entonces, el toque final para que la mente de Francia perdiese gran parte de la compostura: Se zafó de entre sus brazos y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

- Gracias por los mimos. Nos vemos luego.

La puerta que estaba abriendo se cerró de golpe con fuerza. Sintió a Francia a su espalda y podía ver sus brazos apoyados sobre la madera, artífices del portazo que había acontecido antes. Incluso pudo oír su respiración, irregular, un par de veces hasta que suspiró.

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó casualmente.

- No te puedes ir ahora.

- Claro que puedo irme ahora, Francia. No seas ridículo. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás raro... -le dio una palmadita en el hombro y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica.

España no podía estar más satisfecho viendo que, con poco, había logrado más de lo que esperaba. Francia había prendido como si estuviera rociado de alcohol y su mirada, a la vez que enfado, destilaba un deseo irrefrenable. Esa rabia era precisamente por dar a entender que no quería quedarse después de lograr de algún modo desearlo tanto.

Y de repente pasó lo inesperado. Francis agarró su corbata y tiró bruscamente de él hacia dentro de la habitación. Perdió el equilibrio y por suerte fue a caer sobre una silla. Hasta dos veces cuando inhaló aire fue de manera agitada y entrecortada. Francia se acercaba a él con una mirada de depredador. Si no fuera porque se trataba del galo, Antonio se hubiese podido sentir asustado. O quizás era inconsciente al no sentir un poco de miedo.

De cualquier modo, Francia llegó frente a él, se sentó sobre sus piernas y le miró de una manera que le recordó a cierta época que España a veces deseaba olvidar.

- No, no, Espagne... No puedo dejarte ir tan fácilmente.

Iba a replicar pero Francia lo aprovechó para meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla. Jadeó ahogadamente y aferró sus ropas. Quería pasión pero aquello empezaba a no gustarle. El galo lo notó en la mirada del español. Por un momento se relajó y acarició su mejilla con mimo.

- Entiéndeme... De vez en cuando te necesito, España... -dijo Francis a media voz- No podía dejarte marchar aho-

No pudo seguir hablando, Antonio había posado sus labios sobre los suyos. Le daba cosa escucharle decir esas cosas cuando sabía que aquello era únicamente su culpa. Además, no era él solo el que necesitaba a su vecino. El de cabellos castaños también le necesitaba. Deseaba dar rienda suelta a su pasión sin ser tachado de bruto, quería alimentarse del deseo de Francia, quería sentirse imprescindible para alguien dentro de aquel mundo en el que todos parecían prescindir de él. El galo era el que sin pudor, sin pensar en las apariencias, se mostraba deseoso de tocar y hacerse con su mente y su cuerpo. ¿Por qué no entregarse a él? Se separó y se quedó frente a su rostro, mirándole fijamente.

- Deséame, Francia... -hizo un amago de beso y el galo acabó por sonreír de lado.

- ¿Aún más? Lo veo bastante difícil.

De nuevo, se equivocaba. La mano del hispano, sobre su muslo, le hizo volver a perder el norte y encontrar otra vez aquel arrebato de pasión. Le besó con un deseo irrefrenable y sus manos fueron hasta su camisa. De repente escuchó los botones caer sobre el suelo y los labios de Francia abandonaron los suyos y se fueron a pasear por su cuerpo. Aunque le pidió que no le dejara marcas, el rubio pobló su cuello de pequeñas motas rojizas que seguramente no se irían en unos días.

Cuando se incorporó levemente para poder besar su clavícula, aprovechó para levantar una pierna y recostarle más contra la silla, preparándose para luego tener una mejor posición. Si dijera que aquella pasión no era lo que había buscado, mentiría como un bellaco. Aunque se habían mordido como si se tratasen de animales, aunque Francia se había adentrado en él sin entretenerse demasiado a prepararle o si se había tenido que llevar en un par de ocasiones las manos a la boca para no gritar de puro gozo. España había tenido su dosis de desenfreno y había olvidado nombre y lugar. Tan sólo Francia había permanecido en su mente.

Minutos después se encontraba medio vestido, sólo con la parte de abajo del traje. Francia estaba exactamente igual, además se veía más despeinado y se encontraba cosiendo los botones de la camisa.

- Falta uno. -sentenció mientras seguía cosiéndolo.

- Pues yo no lo encuentro. -dijo España arrodillado en el suelo y aún buscándolo. De repente escuchó al galo quejarse y al levantar la vista lo vislumbró chupándose un dedo- Pero no te pinches. Qué torpe.

- No soy torpe. Lo que pasa es que de repente te pones ahí agachado, con ese perfecto trasero ahí en exposición. ¡Es obvio que no voy a mirar a lo que estoy cosiendo!

España estalló en una sonora carcajada ante ese comentario. Se fue hasta su lado y observó curiosamente como el francés quitaba el primer botón y lo cosía abajo.

- Será más estético que lleves un botón desabrochado arriba que abajo. Listos. Perdón por lo de los botones.

- No te disculpes. -dijo mientras se ponía la camisa que le había pasado- Por lo que deberías disculparte es por los chupetones o por haber entrado tan deprisa en mí.

- Lo siento, no me arrepiento de eso, España. -dijo sonriendo con picardía- Aunque desearía que alguien nos hubiese visto para que sean conscientes de lo bien que nos lo pasamos.

- No quiero audiencia mientras fornico. -dijo.

- ¿Por qué no? -rió- Cuando llegáramos al final nos aplaudirían y nos harían ovaciones como a los grandes del cine.

- ¡Anda ya...! -exclamó- Me voy. Luego te invito a beber. Le diré a Prusia que se venga también.

- ¡Antonio! -gritó la nación gala intentando que se girara.

- No respondo a ese nombre~

- ¡España! -ahora sí que le vio darse la vuelta. Guiñó un ojo- Gracias por este maravilloso polvo.

Sus ojos verdes le miraron anonadado y acto seguido se echó a reír. Francia le observó con cariño y sonriendo.

- Lo sabía.

- ¿El qué? -preguntó España dejando de reír y mirándole con una mezcla de curiosidad y aún divertimiento.

- Que el único capaz de reírse por un comentario de este tipo eres tú. -se encogió de hombros y su sonrisa adquirió un matiz resignado- Otra persona me hubiese mirado como loco o me hubiese pegado.

- Yo no soy otra persona~ -dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

- Lo sé. Por eso te quiero tanto,_ mon ami_~ -replicó lanzándole un besito.

- No te vayas a enamorar de mí, _querido Francia_~ -le contestó guiñando un ojo.

- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Siempre tendrás un rincón en mi corazón~

- Si se lo regalas a alguien, me enfadaré. Que yo en el fondo te quiero sólo para mí.

- Calla, vete ya. -dijo Francia riendo- La broma empieza a gustarme y te arrastraré de nuevo hacia dentro para un segundo asalto.

- Lo lamento, Francia. No puedo permitirme perder otro botón más. Hasta luego~

Lo último que vio fue que le guiñaba el ojo. Se llevo la mano delante de la cara y rió. Tenía que admitirlo, su vecino era muy especial pero no lo cambiaba.

**XX17**

Hispania tenía facilidad para llorar. No era nada nuevo. También era cierto que era más torpe que su amigo. El galo tenía una extraña manera de caminar. Era como si sus pies casi no tocaran el suelo. Bueno, era más correcto decir que no pisaba el suelo, lo acariciaba. Parecía que iba dando saltitos y era experto en esquivar raíces y piedras. En cambio, él no veía ninguna de estas cosas. Aunque supiera que el camino estaba accidentado, el muchacho no miraba hacia abajo. Siempre tenía la vista puesta en el futuro, en la lejanía, en donde creía que estaban todas esas maravillas de las que el viejo Roma le había hablado en otras ocasiones.

No era de extrañar entonces que se cayera cada dos por tres. Muchas veces no lloraba. Otras tantas, dolorido después de tantas caídas, no podía evitar hacerlo. En ocasiones se sentía tan pequeño, tan débil... Deseaba poder ser como Roma, siempre tan enorme, poderoso, cada vez protegiendo a más gente. Aunque fuese a morderse la lengua antes de admitirlo, lo admiraba. Pocas veces se lo había dicho y se le había escapado en todas ellas. Después, su padre postizo le había colmado a besos mientras él reía y le replicaba que la barba picaba.

Pero todo esto de llorar llegaba a una conclusión que no era que la barba de Roma picaba. No. La cosa es que no era muy común ver llorar a Galia. Sin embargo, últimamente lo hacía bastante. Decía que los romanos y los habitantes que ya estaban en sus tierras desde antes no se llevaban bien. No dejaba de sentirse apenado cuando ocurrían esas cosas y lloraba mientras se preguntaba por qué tenían que pelearse tanto.

No había conseguido animar a Galia ni una sola de esas veces. Era tan inútil que, en algunas, había acabado llorando él también. Eran ambos aún pequeños y no comprendían el motivo que incitaba a naciones a pelearse. Ellos sólo conocían la amistad que les unía. En su cabeza no cabía nada más. Hispania había descubierto algo: no le gustaba nada aquello. El cuerpo de Galia, temblando, y los sollozos que salían de su boca eran el sonido más angustioso que nunca había escuchado. Las lágrimas bajando por las mejillas de su amigo era una imagen realmente triste.

Hispania dejó a Galia durmiendo y se levantó a buscar a su padre postizo, que raramente se encontraba en el lugar. Lo encontró en su estudio. Se trataba de una estancia de colores blancos y con un montón de papeles colgados por las paredes. Eran estudios de diferentes cosas que Hispania ni entendía. Sin embargo, cuando veía a su padre adoptivo enfrascado con ellas, pensaba en qué grandes cosas debía estar a punto de realizar o descubrir. Roma se encontraba delante de una mesa, garabateando en un trozo de papel. Le dirigió una mirada, le sonrió y al ver que el muchacho sólo le observaba entre sorprendido y sonrojado por ser pillado, devolvió la vista a los papeles. Hispania miró alrededor. Cogió un taburete que era bastante grande y le costaba cargar y lo dejó cerca de Roma. Se subió con dificultad a éste y el mayor no dejaba de mirarle no fuera que se cayese. Era demasiado inquieto.

Una vez sentado, balanceó los pies en el aire mientras observaba lo que Roma dibujaba. Ni él mismo sabía bien cómo poner en palabras lo que quería expresar.

- Viejo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -inquirió dejando de balancear sus piernecillas.

- Claro. Aunque sigo pensando que sería fantástico que me llamases papá.

- Cuando alguien a quien quieres está triste, ¿qué haces?

- ¿Estás triste y necesitas que papá te levante en volandas~?

- No es eso... Galia llora mucho y no sé cómo animarle... Me siento muy mal cuando le veo llorar. Me duele aquí. -dijo señalando su pecho- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- Estás frustrado. Sientes rabia por no saber cómo ayudarle, ¿verdad?

- Me gustaría... -el hispano bajó la vista y sus manos se apretaron con fuerza sobre su túnica- Me gustaría ser fuerte como tú, viejo... Quiero hacer que Galia no tenga que llorar más. Es mi amigo. Mi único amigo. Le quiero mucho. No quiero que esté así de triste...

Le dio mucha ternura ver a Hispania, siempre despreocupado y sonriendo, atolondrado, tomando ese asunto muy en serio. Por su amistad con la otra nación, deseaba madurar pronto para poder protegerla. Era bonito, pero no el momento de que ocurriese. Ya llegarían esos instantes tristes y oscuros en los que dejarían de ser niños y se convertirían en adultos. Dejó el dibujo a medias y arrastró su taburete hasta ponerlo delante del del niño.

- A ver, Hispania, te voy a contar uno de mis secretos mejor guardados. Hay algo infalible que hace que la gente se anime.

- ¿Siempre?

- ¡Sí, claro que sí! Es como magia. Cuando lo haces, la persona deja automáticamente de estar tan triste.

- ¿Y de qué se trata? -dijo el hispano emocionado al escuchar la palabra magia. ¡Y él iba a poder hacerla!

- De un abrazo.

La cara de decepción de Hispania fue de proporciones épicas. Roma no pudo evitar una carcajada. Era un pieza pero lo encontraba demasiado adorable. Es que tenía una expresividad que era impresionante.

- Eso es mentira. -dijo decepcionado- Me vuelves a engañar porque soy un niño.

- Que no~ Mira.

Para demostrarle lo que quería decirle, Roma abrazó a la pequeña nación entre sus brazos. Hispania entonces comprendió parte de lo que su protector le decía. No podía explicarlo pero ese abrazo le había hecho sentirse mejor. Cuando Roma se apartó, trató de peinarle inútilmente, puesto que esos cabellos castaños parecían un fiel reflejo del clima de la península, dispar, inesperado, cada zona con sus peculiaridades. Hispania tenía una mirada maravillada.

- ¡Ya lo tengo, viejo! ¡Voy a animar a Galia! ¡Gracias, eres el mejor! -se lanzó a su cuello y besó su mejilla.

El imperio romano se quedó atontado con la mano sobre su rostro mientras el pequeño terremoto salía a toda velocidad del lugar. Mientras caminaba, seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Claro, él no era tan grande como Roma así que debería hacer algo para garantizar un impacto y levantar así el ánimo de su amigo. ¡Era magia! Tenía que funcionar. Debía ser brillante. A la nación gala le gustaban las cosas brillantes.

Galia no había podido dormir. Se sentía de nuevo con ganas de llorar y su amigo amante de los conejos no estaba por ningún lado. Se frotó los ojos, algo rojos de tanto llorar. El mundo le empezaba a dar mucho miedo. No quería vivir en un sitio así. Pegó un brinco cuando alguien entró en su estancia, de sopetón, y chilló su nombre. Cuando se giró vislumbró a Hispania mirándole con una sonrisa victoriosa. ¿Qué le ocurría?

- ¿Quieres ver un hechizo que levanta el ánimo a todo el mundo? ¿Quieres? -dijo sonriendo con felicidad. Galia no comprendía nada de nada.

- ¿D-de acuerdo...? -preguntó no muy seguro.

Hispania extendió sus brazos y después los subió hasta la altura del pecho, para a continuación volverlos a extender. Su rostro era de pura decisión y un enorme empeño.

- Fuoooh... Fuoooohh... Fuooooh~

El gesto de Galia pasó de una enorme incomprensión a una creciente incredulidad. Tenía media sonrisa. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo?

- ¡Hechizo para levantar el ánimoo! -dijo corriendo y avalanzándose para abrazarle.

Galia gritó un poco aunque rápidamente se transformó en una risa. Las manos se aferraron a la túnica de su vecino hispano mientras ambos aún se reían, abrazados.

- No estés triste, Galia. A mí también me da miedo, pero no estás solo. -se apartó y le miró sonriendo con picardía- ¿Vale?

El rubio sintió que ese era el mejor amigo que podría tener. Le puso una mano en la mejilla y besó la otra. Cuando se apartó, apoyó su frente contra la del hispano.

- Gracias, Hispania. No lo olvidaré. ¿Sabes? Aunque realmente no lo seamos, siempre te sentiré como si fueses mi hermano.

Las mejillas del chiquillo de cabellos castaños se tiñeron levemente de rojo. Siempre se sentía bastante solo y pensar que su mejor amigo le consideraba como familia era un sentimiento cálido y agradable.

- Siempre estaremos unidos, hermano Galia.

- Claro que sí, hermano Hispania. -replicó sonriendo con energía.

_Actualidad_

Francia se encontraba sentado sobre un sofá. Alemania le había estado criticando la última media hora de reunión y a partir de cierto punto ya no había podido rebatir o intentar defenderse. Cuando ya estaba dando por finalizado dicho encuentro, el galo se encontraba con el mentón apoyado sobre su propia mano y de morros. Ya se lo tenía dicho a ese musculitos, que no le tirara tierra por encima en público. Tenía una imagen que mantener y no podría si siempre hacía cosas así. Tres países se acercaron a hablar con él. Los dos primeros fueron los hermanos Italia. Veneciano, con su sonrisa, le intentó animar exponiendo que él no estaba mejor y que lo de Francia no estaba tan mal.

El rubio puso cara de circunstancias. ¿Se suponía que eso tenía que animarle? No lo hacía. Romano se puso a reírse de él y lo único que se apreció en la faz de la nación gala fue un ligero tic. Rápido se marcharon ambos al ver aquella sonrisa rara que se había dibujado en su faz. La gota que colmó el vaso fue Prusia, burlándose de la bronca que le había echado su hermano.

Así pues, Francia había huido a un salón vacío y se había dejado caer sobre el primer sofá que había pillado. Rato después, la puerta se abrió. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Asomó por el marco el rostro de su vecino, con su sonrisa de siempre. Se acercó a él lentamente. Francis dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Notó que el cojín del sillón se hundía más bajo un peso adicional a su lado.

- Aquí estabas. Te he estado buscando por todo el edificio. Ya me imaginaba que estarías enfadado por todo lo que ha dicho Alemania. Bueno, también ayuda que Romano haya venido medio llorando porque le has mirado mal... Y luego Prusia...

- No necesito que se vengan a reír de mí más. Ya estoy de mal humor, no necesito que empeore.

Sintió que el peso se acercaba a él y una sombra sobre su rostro. Cuando abrió los ojos, el de España estaba cerca y le miraba con una sonrisa. No le importaba la cercanía pero empezaba a preguntarse qué quería ahora. No tenía ganas de ir por ahí de fiesta. Seguramente le iría bien, pero no le apetecía.

- ¡Ya sé qué puede mejorarlo!

Se quedó mirándole anonadado. ¿En serio? ¿Cuántos años exactamente hacía que tenía esa costumbre? Y no la perdía ni queriendo, no.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Ahora?

- ¡Siempre hay tiempo! -dijo guiñando un ojo- Hay que quitarte esa cara de gruñón que se te ha quedado. ¿Hacemos un hechizo para levantar el ánimo? ¿Lo hacemos?

Sabía que, quisiera o no, España iba a tener su "hechizo". Se incorporó y ese gesto hizo que Antonio retrocediese hasta volver a quedar sentado sobre el sillón. Francia suspiró.

- Está bien... Lo hacemos. -dijo el rubio.

- ¡Bien! -el hispano carraspeó y de repente empezó a hacer ese movimiento con los brazos una y otra vez- Fuooh~... Fuoooh~... Fuooh~

Ni se percató de que cuando Antonio empezó a hacer eso, una sonrisa progresiva se fue instalando en su rostro. Era bien gracioso ver el empeño que le ponía a su "magia".

- ¡Hechizo para levantar el ánimo! -gritó Francia de repente lanzándose como guepardo contra el español y abatiéndolo contra el sofá, apresado en un abrazo.

Antonio pegó un pequeño grito al notar que perdía el equilibrio pero pronto empezó a reír, como Francis, ante ese repentino cambio en el transcurso de los eventos.

- ¡No me quites mis hechizos! -murmuró entre carcajadas España.

- No puedo evitarlo. Es que funcionan, ¿cómo no usarlos? -dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su vecino.

- ¿Estás mejor? -le preguntó sonriendo.

- Sí. -replicó con una sonrisa resignada y finalmente apartándose del abrazo. No quería chafarle demasiado- Sé que esto no es típico de mí.

- Bueno, estás sometido a mucho estrés últimamente. Es normal. No te exijas demasiado. Si no, acabarás desquiciado.

- Si te has dado cuenta tú, debe notarse muchísimo... -dijo Francia sorprendido. Recibió un golpecito en el brazo por parte de su vecino- Pero es raro, nadie se ha dado cuenta además de ti.

- Te conozco desde hace bastante. -dijo España levantándose del sitio con una sonrisa.

- Pero si no te das nunca cuenta de nada... -murmuró atónito el francés. Se fijó en que la sonrisa se acentuó y se sintió más confundido. Pero no le daba tiempo a preguntar, su vecino se iba- ¡España! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir usando ese hechizo?

Antonio se detuvo y, ya en el marco de la puerta, giró sobre sus talones y se quedó mirando a Francia con esa sonrisa que al galo se le antojaba misteriosa. ¡Parecía que de repente había cosas de él que no conocía! Eso le enervaba.

- El hechizo nació por una persona y, mientras ésta viva, podrá cumplir el objetivo por el cuál fue creado.

- ¿Una persona? No me dejes con la intriga~

Pero España no iba a confesar más allá. ¿Decirle que ese hechizo lo creó para animarle y lograr que nunca estuviera triste? No. Eso sería demasiado vergonzoso. Aunque Francia seguía preguntando, ignoró sus ruegos y se marchó con una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

* * *

**¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz navidad y feliz nochevieja mañana! (Y posterior feliz año nuevo, por supuesto) Wah~ ¡Hacía un montón que no actualizaba esta historia~! La verdad es que estuve sin ideas durante un largo tiempo y estuve escribiendo un AU (que no tardaré en empezar a publicar) así que tardé en ponerme con él. Luego se me habían olvidado las ideas... ¡Creí que me daría algo! Me dio frustración. Pero bueno, luego salieron las ideas y ale.**

**Creo que no tengo demasiado que comentar de los capítulos. Trozo uno: Antonio y Francis hacen el idiota y se lo pasan demasiado bien de este modo. Trozo dos: España y la pasión. Creo que es capaz de volverse egoísta sólo por sentirla. Trozo tres: monería xDDD -hearts- ¡Pues sí! ¡Creó el hechizo para levantar el ánimo por Francia! HOHOHO! XDDDD Por si no queda claro el Fuooh es la traducción al español que hice del fusososo... No me parecería lógico poner fusososo xD. Si no os gusta, pues sorry capítulo es más largo que normalmente para compensar =u=**

**Paso a comentar los reviews.**

_Ariadonechan, _**waaah~ siempre me alegra que os gusten mis historias Frain. A Antonio el traje de luces le queda tan tan taaan rematadamente bien. DAT ASS!**

_SWK101, _**Leo tu mente -cejitas- Ok, no. Pero bueno xD supongo que todas las fans de Hetalia tenemos dudas por el estilo. El gato francés~ :D Es ese gato que nunca puedes abandonar. Es demasiado bonico~ Se preocupan porque se quieren -cara de felicidad suprema- Mi club de Fans! -sonrojo- omg... n-no hay requisitos ni papeles ni nada... d-de hecho ni creo que exista o/o Eso me chocaría demasiado, ¡de verdad! -halagada- Gracias por el review~**

_Suzume Mizuno, _**he elegido un tema controvertido pero en el que no me mojo ni por uno ni por otro. A mí también me dan pena xD Así que yo soy de las que diría que no. Pueees... tengo otro capítulo más como mínimo y el prólogo. Si de aquí a que publique eso (teniendo en cuenta que quiero publicar un AU mínimo entre capítulo y capítulo) no he pensado en nada pues sí, lo terminaré. Me dará mucha pena porque es largo y estoy muy contenta por el recibimiento de la gente, pero si no se me ocurre más, es tontería XD. La guerra de la independencia ya está terminado. El fic corto de Prusia lo subí. Lo de la peste negra lo veo chungo. No tengo mucho tiempo para documentarme XD. ¡Un beso~!**

_ElpollitodePrusia10, _**omg... m-me aman con pasión y no me han visto en persona ·/· qué bien... xDDD ¡Derrochan amor porque les amooo! *XDDD * Me alegra que te guste la forma en la que les escribo y que te inspirara para hacer un video y todo *felicidad * Gracias por leer :D**

_The-sweetest-revenge, _**Lo las ideas... Lo del fetiche me lo pensaré ò.o Quizás se me ocurra algo (había olvidado esta idea) Lo de paralelo esto ya lo tengo escrito así que no creo que haga algo más de ellos. Igualmente me lo pensaré porque quizás los combino a los cuatro y hago explotar el mundo xDDD Awww la idea de la fiebre... Me las apunto todas aunque no puedo prometer nada XD. Y el momento uke... ¡oookey! ¡Lo pondré! XDDDDD Espero acordarme de todo porque como paso tanto tiempo entre actu y actu... tú me lo vas recordando *cara de felicidad ***

_Megangic, _**Ese trasero merece la pena y lo sabéis. Bueno en realidad todos se arriesgan y yo creo que España también se preocuparía demasiado si ocurriera algo así. -sonrojo por el último halago - Gracias -hearts-**

_Akirah, _**panolis xDDDD Son unos panolis, tienes razón xDDD No me tienes que dar las gracias, te lo dediqué porque quise =u= Espero que te guste este capítulo también.**

_Moonplata, _**bueno como he dicho seguramente serán 2 capítulos más a no ser que mientras se me ocurra algo xD. Tito Francis es dulce pero es que la gente no sabe verlo~**

_Dark-angel, _**jajaja ver como se preocupan mutuamente por el otro es muy bonito, la verdad. Son puro amor -hearts-**

_Atsun,_ **tampoco son santo de mi devoción. Los trajes de luces son horteras algunos pero también depende del torero... hay que saber lucirlo. Porque Antonio unfnfhgndsdf *delira *Omg las cosas raras que pensaste XDDDDDD Francis es un amor y punto. Quered a Francia! Parece que Himaruya empieza a mostrarlo pero le cuesta. Tito Francis tiene un gran corazón. -lanza besitos-**

_Artemisav, _**le realza el trasero, seamos sinceros xDDDDD OMG lo del video. Te juro que yo no lo vi antes de escribir ese capítulo XD así que no me he copiado de nada XDDD**

_Tomato-no-musume, _**¡****hola! Waaah me alegra que te gustara. Es eso lo que intentaba, hacer momentos de todos para mostrar la variedad de su relación y entretener así que estoy encantada con todo eso que me dices. Me alegra muchísimo ver que te gustó y gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y dejarme un review bonito. Se agradece demasiado ;u; -amor-**

_Candy, _ **¿¡LA DÉCIMA! Oh my fucking god jesus christ... xDDD En serio? Es... alucinante ;A; te admiro! Gracias! Sí que escribo más, sí! Aunque tarde lo hago. Tardes aburridas sin mis fics... My god, me siento tan halagada y feliz que me he quedado sin palabras para agradecerlo ;v;**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez. No prometo fechas porque empezaré a publicar un AU un poquito largo el siguiente. ¡Ya lo sabéis! ¡No abandonaré el Frain! Tengo tumblr, por si alguien lo tiene (miruru12) Podéis saludarme y mandarme preguntitas o lo que queráis~ Yo os querré igual =u= Spammeo mucho Frain, aviso xDDDD**

**Adioos~**

***Agita la manita y corre***

**Miruru.**


End file.
